Corneille et ses Choix
by Adamantys
Summary: Kaiba x Atem. La Vie n'est qu'une succession de choix plus ou moins faciles. Mais jamais Atem ne s'était douté qu'il existait une période où les choix étaient plus douloureux qu'une autre.
1. Une Seconde Chance ou Abandonner

Bien le Bonjour,

Je ne sais comment vous présenter cette fanfiction, alors je vais utiliser le formulaire d'usage.

**Auteur :** Eagle Eclypse

**Titre :** Corneille et ses Choix

**Univers :** Yu-Gi-Oh ! (Manga/Anime)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages répondant aux noms de Yûgi Mûto, Atem, Seto et Makuba Kaiba, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey et Serenity Wheeler, Maximilien Pegasus, Duke Devlin, Marek et Isis Ishtar, Bakura Ryô et Yami Bakura Ryô ne sont pas ma propriété. En revanche, par la suite, deux personnages de mon inventions interviendront dans cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** La Vie n'est qu'une succession de choix plus ou moins faciles. Mais jamais Atem ne s'était douté qu'il existait une période de la vie où les choix sont plus douloureux qu'une autre.

**Rating :** T par précaution : il y a déjà, dès utilisation de ce chapitre, d'un langage un peu osé ; et ne connaissant pas vraiment ce qui va être écrit, je choisis ce rating par précaution.

**Notes de l'Auteur (importantes à lire) :**

**°** Ceci est une fiction qui traite d'une relation amoureuse entre hommes. Je préfèrerais que ceux qui n'apprécient pas passent leur chemin, étant donné qu'il en existe deux.

**°** Je suis consciente qu'une fiction dans laquelle apparaissent des personnages originaux n'est pas spécialement lue ni appréciée. Je tenais donc à préciser que le sujet de la fiction est le couple principal Seto Kaiba/Atem et que les deux personnages qui vont apparaître par la suite ne remplisse qu'un second rôle, même s'ils ont une place importante dans la vie de ces deux personnages.

**°** Cette fiction est basée sur l'anime ainsi que sur les épisodes qui parsèment la série et qui n'ont jamais été dessinés par l'auteur de _Yu-Gi-Oh !_. Les noms sont, en général, ceux de l'anime, à part deux, je crois.

**°** Je n'ai pas encore lu la fin du manga et je n'ai pas vu non plus la fin des animes. Par conséquent, voici quelques informations utiles sur cette fiction : Atem ne connaît que son véritable nom et ignore toujours tout de son passé ; Bataille Ville s'est déroulée et s'est donc soldée par la victoire d'Atem/Yûgi sur Marek ; Atem a eu son propre corps ; Pegasus est, aux dernières nouvelles, à l'hôpital. Il est, de plus, essentiel de savoir que c'est une version quelque peu " remaniée " de l'histoire : je ne connais pas le passé en lui même d'Atem, je n'ai juste que quelques infos et c'est donc ma propre version de l'histoire et il y a quelques ajouts dans le jeu même de Duel de Monstres.

**°** Je m'étais promis que je ne publierais pas une nouvelle fiction avant d'avoir terminé _La Malédiction des Astres_. Mais finalement, je n'y suis pas arrivé. Ceci pour vous expliquez le fait que la vitesse de publication des chapitres de cette fiction se fera lentement : cela dépendera de mon temps et de Miss Inspiration qui a la fâcheuse habitude de s'envoler pour les Bahamas quand elle le veut pour une durée indeterminée. Mais je terminerais cette fiction.

**°** Je crois que tout a été dit. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas découragés, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Eagle Eclypse

* * *

**Corneille et ses Choix**

Lui Accorder une Seconde Chance ou Abandonner la Partie

Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire son amant, malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui jurer, Atem savait qu'il existait toujours cette rivalité épuisante entre eux, qui le bouffait jour après jour. Le Pharaon faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'effacer, il abandonnait certaines de ses idées pour amoindrir la rancœur, mais même s'il faisait un effort surhumain sur lui-même quand ils s'affrontaient en duel, il était toujours le vainqueur, et son amant, lui, se terrait en ruminant au fond de son éternelle seconde place. C'était leur rivalité qui les avait rapprochés, c'était leur rivalité qui les avait attirés. Et elle demeurait, virus sournois qui jouait avec les nerfs du Pharaon. Parce que le PDG de la Kaiba Corp, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé par cette tare envahissante. La patience d'Atem s'écoulait et il avait peur que tout cela ne se solde par une dispute irrémédiable.

Que ce soit au manoir ou dans la tour de l'entreprise, la télévision du bureau de Seto était toujours câblée sur la chaîne d'information des bourses. Quand Atem venait retrouver son amant à la fin de son service – le Pharaon était un employé de la Kaiba Corp – pour ensuite rentrer ensemble, il était condamné à supporter les jacassements ennuyeux et définitivement incompréhensibles des experts et journalistes de la chaîne. A défaut de se divertir, Atem avait alors pris l'habitude de rejoindre Makuba, qui rentrait avec Seto du lycée – le PDG de la Kaiba Corp n'avait pas usurpé son titre de plus jeune PDG du Japon étant donné qu'il était président d'une entreprise tout en étant en dernière année de lycée -, allongé sur le canapé d'angle du bureau, le plus souvent sur le ventre, un livre de cours ouvert devant lui, un crayon dans une main et travaillant consciencieusement, des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles pour éviter d'être distrait par la mélasse d'informations des journalistes. Atem s'emparait en général du livre d'histoire du jeune homme et se cultivait, en s'informant sur l'histoire contemporaine, n'ayant qu'une vague idée de l'époque dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Ce jour là ne fut pas différent des autres. Quand il entra dans le bureau de Kaiba, vers dix neuf heures, heure à laquelle il finissait en général, il retrouva la télévision allumée sur la chaîne des bourses et Makuba allongé dans le canapé, écouteurs aux oreilles, livre d'histoire géographie ouvert devant lui et stylo à la main. Sa tête se balançait discrètement au rythme de la musique qui s'échappait en faible murmure de son baladeur dernière génération ; Seto pianotait sur son clavier, le regard rivé sur son écran ; il n'eu aucune réaction à l'entrée de son amant. Sans une parole, ce dernier se dirigea d'emblée vers le canapé et attrapa le roman qu'il laissait dans le bureau chaque fois qu'il le quittait depuis maintenant deux mois, ayant fini par se lasser de l'histoire contemporaine. En reprenant là où il s'était arrêté, il croisa tout naturellement les jambes ; il ne vit pas le regard gourmand que lui lança Seto en le détaillant des yeux, avant de reprendre son travail.

« Quoi ?! Illusions Industries remonte en bourse ?! »

Atem eut un violent sursaut et lâcha son livre. Seto, à demi levé de son siège, observait, stupéfait, les statistiques affichées à l'écran qui indiquaient effectivement une remontée prodigieuse de l'entreprise concurrente à la Kaiba Corp. Ne comprenant décidément rien à rien à la logique de la bourse, voire même ne comprenant strictement rien à l'essence même de la bourse, Atem haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture, entendant vaguement Seto s'emparer de son téléphone et exiger de l'un de ses assistants des recherches sur le pourquoi du comment et des résultats le plus rapidement possible. Makuba, quant à lui, n'avait eu aucune réaction, n'ayant tout simplement pas entendu.

Seto n'avait pas décroché un mot de la soirée. Atem savait bien qu'en s'engageant avec lui, ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais il avait la nette impression de partager le cœur de Seto avec l'entreprise qu'il dirigeait – si toutefois il détenait une partie de cette forteresse inébranlable. L'atmosphère fut lourde, dans la limousine qui les reconduisait tous les trois vers le manoir Kaiba. Makuba écoutait toujours sa musique, Seto s'était muré dans un silence borné et Atem ne savait que faire. Il fut soulagé de sortir de la voiture et se dirigea d'emblée vers le manoir, sans un regard en arrière.

Seto ne fit aucune remarque.

Prétextant un mal de crâne, Atem s'enferma dans sa chambre. Seto ne s'y présenta pas de la soirée. Seul, le Pharaon s'était recroquevillé sur son lit, serrant contre lui la peluche que lui avait offert Yûgi, la peluche qu'Atem avait préférée dans la chambre de son double, lorsque le Pharaon avait quitté les Mûto pour aller s'installer avec Seto dans son manoir, il y a de cela un an. Un an que le PDG et le Pharaon étaient ensemble, mais cela faisait également un an qu'Atem s'accrochait de toutes ses forces, au point qu'il s'était lui-même perdu de vue. Il avait tant consacré de temps à Seto, dans l'espoir de briser son armure, qu'il en avait négligé ses propres amis. Si Yûgi lui avait déjà pardonné ce manque d'attention parce qu'il était incapable d'en vouloir à son double, Tristan, Joey, Téa et Maï lui montraient encore ouvertement qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié cet abandon ; Serenity ne savait pas en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Duke, Bakura et Marek ne le lui avaient, quant à eux, jamais reproché, comprenant parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir le Pharaon : ils avaient chacun des expériences assez concluantes sur ce qu'on est capable de faire par amour. Duke pourrait décrocher la lune si Serenity le lui demandait ; pour Bakura, Marek était prêt à perdre la vie si cela pouvait sauvé la sienne. Qu'Atem ait voulu ouvrir Seto au monde était une noble prétention qui, pourtant, s'est avérée être un échec complet.

Non seulement Kaiba n'était pas plus agréable depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais en plus, ils avaient conservé leur vieille rancune. Cette histoire de remontée en bourse qui avait totalement fermé le PDG était la goutte d'eau de trop.

Il ne descendit que lorsque Makuba vint le chercher pour le prévenir que le dîner était servi. La première chose que le jeune homme remarqua fut les yeux rougis du Pharaon et les joues ravagés par les sillons humides de ses larmes. Atem remercia silencieusement le jeune Kaiba de ne pas lui poser de questions mais de lui manifester son soutien en posant sur son épaule une main réconfortante. Au fond, Makuba était bien la seule personne à pouvoir comprendre l'état du Pharaon.

Le dîner fut tendu. Atem était persuadé que Seto n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait pleuré et cette conviction ne fit que renforcer la mélasse gluante qui bouillonnait au fond de lui, mélange peu homogène de colère, de chagrin, de déception, de douleur, de trahison. Il ne perdit pas une minute à la fin du repas et s'enfuit dans sa chambre une fois de plus sans demander son reste.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'être une femme trahie, trompée par l'homme qu'elle aimait, lorsqu'il ferma rageusement son sac de voyage. D'un brusque revers de manche, il effaça les nouveaux sillons humides de ses joues mâtes et allait pour attraper son sac lorsqu'il sentit deux bras puissants lui encercler sa fine taille pour l'attirer contre un torse dur et agréablement chaud.

Il ne devait pas céder. Il ne devait plus céder.

« Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? », souffla la voix platonique de Seto.

Atem se rappelait douloureusement que Seto avait toujours eu cette voix dénuée de sentiments, même quand il disait qu'il l'aimait. Du moins, les rares fois où il avait fait cet effort… Le Pharaon ferma fort les yeux ; une larme coula.

« Tiens, tu te souviens de mon existence ? », répliqua Atem un rien agressif.

Le souffle chaud de Seto lui caressait sensuellement la nuque ; une main de Seto effleurait doucement son côté ; l'autre main de Seto le maintenant contre lui dans une tendre emprise. Tout ce que faisait Seto, tout ce qu'était Seto, rendait fou Atem, et le PDG le savait bien. Le Pharaon le soupçonnait d'en profiter sournoisement.

Mais ce soir, il était allé bien trop loin. Un mouvement anodin mais pourtant significatif fit réagir Atem ; il s'arracha rageusement des bras de son amant et lui assena sans autre forme de procès une violente gifle. Seto n'eu aucune réaction ; la barrière céda.

« Tu es un monstre », murmura hargneusement Atem, les yeux remplis de larmes prêtes à déborder. « Pour toi, j'étais prêt à tout. Pendant un an, je t'ai tout pardonné. J'ai même arrêté les recherches sur mon passé pour toi. J'ai tourné le dos à mes amis parce que t'aimais tellement que je m'étais entièrement consacré à toi. J'ai construit ma vie autour de toi. Personnellement, je n'ai pas vu la réciprocité dans notre relation. Tous tes mots d'amour étaient dits comme si tu constatais qu'il pleuvait et tu ne disais rien quand je me donnais à toi en pleine connaissance de cause. Au fond, tu ne m'as jamais montré que tu m'aimais. Notre relation n'est que physique, alors que… alors que… »

Il manquait d'air. Seto venait de remarquer le sac, et il n'avait eu aucune réaction. Atem suffoquait, les yeux exorbités.

« Alors que je crève d'amour pour toi ! »

Ses larmes coulaient à flot, et il ne pu supporter le regard vide que posa sur lui Seto. Ravalant un sanglot, il s'empara de son sac et s'enfuit du manoir. Seto n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher.

Il était une heure du matin et le lendemain était jour d'école. Pourtant, Yûgi passa la moitié de la nuit à bercer Atem, réfugié chez lui. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, les yeux embués de sommeil, il n'avait pas analysé la situation. Ce ne fut qu'au son de la voix tremblotante de son double et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le regard d'Atem était inondé de larmes et se faisait fuyant, comme honteux, que Yûgi avait pris conscience que son double se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, à une heure du matin, un sac à la main et l'âme en bataille. Il l'avait alors emmené dans sa chambre et depuis, adossé au montant de son lit, il tenait contre lui le Pharaon, lui si royal, si courageux, si puissant, réduit à une loque qui avait le cœur déchiré et une blessure béante saignant abondamment dans son être. Epuisé, Atem avait finalement terminé par s'endormir, à l'abri dans les bras réconfortants de son double, la respiration encore un peu haletante, vers quatre heures du matin ; Yûgi, lui, avait longuement observé son double en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, comme une mère était présente pour sa fille détruite par une déception amoureuse, en maudissant Kaiba de lui avoir rendu l'être qui lui était le plus cher en si pitoyable état.

L'homme abattit violemment son poing sur le bureau, faisant sursauter son occupant endormi qui se redressa brusquement, marmonnant d'une voix pâteuse « je dormais pas, je dormais pas… » en se frottant les yeux d'un air profondément endormi.

« Je suppose que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à aller terminer votre nuit en dehors de ma classe, Monsieur Mûto. Je veux bien admettre que ma matière ne soit pas la plus intéressante qui soit, mais la prochaine fois, veillez à ne pas ronfler trop fort… »

Des ricanements peu sympathiques agitèrent la classe et mécaniquement, Yûgi rassembla ses affaires sans même s'en préoccuper. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'endormait en plein cours, mais les fois précédentes, au moins, il avait su être discret. Sans même accorder un regard au professeur ni à la classe, l'esprit trop embrumé pour ça, il se dirigea vers la sortie et faillit se manger la porte. Juste à temps, il arrêta son pas et actionna la poignée, puis sortit dans le couloir en prenant soin de claquer derrière lui la porte de la salle de classe où, tranquillement, le professeur d'histoire venait de reprendre son cours.

L'eau glacée qu'il se jeta négligemment sur le visage, la moitié s'écrasant sur sa veste d'uniforme, acheva de lui remettre les idées en place. Il se fixa un instant dans le miroir, et la fatigue cumulée par les multiples aventures qu'ils avaient endurées, même si elles dataient toutes de plus d'un an, alourdit un peu plus ses frêles épaules.

De lourds cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux d'une couleur plus ou moins égale, les traits de son visage étaient affaissés et quand il tenta de sourire, il se rendit compte combien il avait perdu de l'innocence et de son éclat de vie qui avaient fait de lui le jeune garçon le plus attachant du lycée auparavant. Il avait grandi, il avait mûri, il le savait ; mais la contrepartie était lourde, et sa conception de la vie, même si tous les malheurs semblaient aujourd'hui terminés, s'était sensiblement ternie.

Le malheur qui habitait aujourd'hui son double n'était qu'une confirmation de ce qu'il pensait actuellement. Il regrettait amèrement le temps où ils étaient tous réunis contre les forces du Mal, amis et rivaux. Certes, c'était une épreuve plus dangereuse que celle que traversait en ce moment même le Pharaon, mais au moins, ils étaient tous ensemble, les uns pour les autres, dans le même bateau. Depuis que la vie avait repris son cours tout à fait normal, ils s'étaient dispersés, vivaient chacun leur vie ; finalement, ils pouvaient se soutenir mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Plus rien n'était comme avant.

« C'est la vie… », soupira Yûgi en repensant à la seule réflexion que fut en mesure de prononcer son grand-père lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ses problèmes.

Et Dieu qu'il avait raison. C'était pourtant si douloureux de s'en rendre compte.

Attrapant son sac, Yûgi quitta les toilettes et se dirigea vers la cour de récréation, vide à cette heure là. A une heure avant la pause de midi, tous les élèves étaient en classe et lui, il avait réussi à se faire virer de sa salle dans le premier quart d'heure. Il devait bien avouer que cette fois-ci, il avait fait fort.

Mécaniquement, il se dirigea vers le coin le plus reculé de la cour, à l'abri des regards indiscrets des surveillants sournois qui se tapissaient dans l'obscurité dans l'espoir de confondre des élèves en fraude. Mais on n'avait pas affronté les forces du Mal pour se faire par la suite attraper aussi facilement qu'un lapin insouciant en pleine forêt par les surveillants de son lycée. S'adossant au mur, Yûgi tira de sa poche le paquet de cigarettes qu'il se traînait depuis deux mois. Il n'était qu'un fumeur occasionnel et ne s'en allumait une que lorsqu'il en ressentait réellement le besoin, un besoin de décompresser important. Ce qui était le cas maintenant, soutenant autant la déprime de son double que sa déception croissante.

Toute l'agitation de son ancienne vie lui manquait terriblement.

Il observa le morceau de ciel bleu qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui, parsemé de petits nuages moutonneux se baladant librement, insouciants, dans l'immensité de la voûte céleste. Il prit le temps de savourer la seule cigarette de sa journée. S'il n'en fumait pas plus, c'était également à cause de son grand-père et de ses amis. Ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi il s'adonnait à une telle pratique pour alléger ne serait-ce qu'un instant ses épaules. De toute façon, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il ressentait depuis que l'aventure s'était terminée. Ils n'avaient pas partagé leur corps et leur esprit avec un autre esprit qui, finalement, avait eu son propre corps. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, et Yûgi n'espérait pas qu'ils le comprennent un jour.

Ecrasant sa cigarette, Yûgi attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de celui de son double, en espérant que, dans sa précipitation, le Pharaon ne l'ait pas oublié chez cette enflure de Kaiba.

« _Oui ?_ »

Sa voix était fatiguée, brisée. Le cœur de Yûgi manqua un battement. C'était comme si lui aussi ressentait la douleur du Pharaon. Il n'y avait qu'avec son double que son don d'empathie était aussi puissant : il pouvait ressentir le mal être d'Atem même sans le voir, à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Atem ? C'est Yûgi. »

« _Oh, bonjour._ »

« Je te réveille ? »

« _…_ »

« Atem ? »

« _Je suis désolé, pour hier soir. Tu dois être fatigué._ »

« Y'a pas d'mal. Tu vas mieux ? »

Le Pharaon ne lui répondit pas ; Yûgi, au fond, n'avait posé cette question que par pur réflexe, il savait que son double n'allait pas mieux, qu'il allait mettre un certain temps à lui répondre et finalement le remercier d'avoir été là, même si il n'allait pas mieux.

« _Non… Mais je te remercie d'avoir été là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi…_ »

Une fois encore, Yûgi savait exactement ce qu'aurait fait Atem si jamais il n'avait pas été là pour le recueillir cette nuit-là. Le Pharaon, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire sur sa non intégration complète dans l'époque dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé projeté, avait bien vite compris les différentes fonctionnalités de l'alcool. Si Yûgi ne lui avait pas ouvert la porte, Atem se serait réfugié dans les bars et se serait soûlé jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout et pouvoir dormir sans trop d'incommodité dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille avec une gueule de bois monstrueuse et qu'il décide enfin à se trouver un hôtel dans lequel il aurait dormi toute la journée. Par contre, après, Yûgi ignorait ce qu'aurait fait le Pharaon. Parce que malgré tout, il avait sa fierté… même si, actuellement, elle avait mis les voiles en quatrième vitesse.

« Tu sais parfaitement que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quoiqu'il arrive. Nous n'avons pas partagé le même destin, nous n'avons pas risqué nos vies pour que je t'abandonne. »

« _Oui…_ »

Il n'était pas convaincu. Mais allez tenter de convaincre quelqu'un qui, sur le plan affectif, ne tient plus la route, que vous, vous ne le trahirez pas. La personne à qui Atem avait quasiment offert sa vie l'avait profondément blessé, que ce soit sciemment ou pas. Le reconstruire allait prendre un temps infini ; Atem allait devoir réapprendre à avoir confiance en certaines personnes. Si Yûgi lui-même n'arrivait pas à le convaincre de son soutien, alors personne n'arriverait à le faire.

Yûgi avait envie de tuer Kaiba.

Ils discutèrent un moment. La conversation eu du mal à démarrer, mais finalement, Yûgi réussi à l'enrayer et il fut persuadé qu'à un moment, en lui racontant comment il s'était fait virer de sa salle de cours, il avait réussi à le faire au moins sourire. Un petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même. Ce ne fut qu'à la sonnerie de fin des cours qu'il raccrocha, plus par précaution que parce qu'ils avaient terminé de se parler : les élèves allant affluer dans la cour, les surveillants allaient débarquer, plus attentifs que jamais, et la punition pour un élève usant de son téléphone dans l'enceinte de l'école n'était pas désirable si l'on comptait conserver son téléphone portable et son intégrité. Ses amis ne mirent pas longtemps à le rejoindre.

« Alors, on a passé une courte nuit ? », plaisanta Joey en lui assenant une claque amicale dans le dos.

« Disons que… », commença Yûgi.

Il fut coupé dans son élan par une longue ombre qui vint le recouvrir de sa hauteur. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard glacé de Kaiba, se découpant à contre-jour devant lui, arborant son air le plus aimable. Autrement dit, ne présentant ni sourire ni chaleur sur son visage.

« Où est Atem ? », demanda d'entrée de jeu le jeune PDG.

Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura et Duke froncèrent les sourcils, alors que Yûgi, supportant sans aucune difficulté le regard inexpressif de Seto Kaiba, serrait les poings de colère. Son regard n'avait jamais été aussi agressif, ni même sa voix aussi lourde de menaces.

« Tiens, tu te souviens de son existence ? », cingla-t-il.

Il eut une légère impression d'écho mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Ce n'était qu'une impression de déjà-vu, certes différentes de celles qu'il avait de temps en temps, mais une impression de déjà-vu quand même. Il avait d'autres choses à penser que d'analyser cette étrange sensation, comme par exemple élaborer toutes les tortures qu'il pourrait faire subir à cet enfoiré.

A cette pensée, Yûgi se surprit lui-même. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait changé…

A la réplique de Yûgi, Kaiba avait haussé un sourcil, avant de répéter :

« Où est Atem ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question. Tu devrais savoir où il se trouve. Il me semble qu'il vit avec toi, non ? Ou alors il _vivait_ avec toi ? »

Kaiba ne répondit rien. Ils s'affrontèrent encore quelques secondes silencieusement du regard, avant que le PDG ne tourne les talons d'un air suffisant et ne s'éloigne de leur groupe. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Yûgi, poussé par un élan de colère particulièrement puissant, oubliant momentanément que personne ne savait et ne devait savoir, à part leurs amis, qu'Atem et Kaiba étaient ensemble, lança :

« Je t'interdis de traîner autour d'Atem pour les trois prochaines générations, Kaiba ! »

Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, et Duke se tournèrent vers Yûgi une fois qu'il eu disparu, ayant assisté à un étrange échange dans lequel ils n'avaient pas bien saisi le sujet.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda alors Téa.

Le regard de Yûgi, hargneux, se porta sur un autre point que ses amis. Il ne supporterait pas qu'ils fassent les frais de sa colère.

« Atem est arrivé chez moi à une heure du matin et a passé le plus clair de la nuit à se vider de toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce salop… »

Il ne su finir sa phrase. Il savait parfaitement que s'il choisissait de continuer, il ne pourrait contenir le flot d'injures qu'il voulait déverser sur Kaiba, et ce n'était pas à ses amis d'en faire les frais.

Serenity, arrivant comme une fleur, fut frappée de plein fouet par la lourde ambiance qui planait dans ce coin de la cour. Son sourire s'effaça instantanément en avisant l'absence de sourire sur le visage de ses amis, et surtout en croisant furtivement le regard brûlant de Yûgi. Ils avaient tous l'air grave, comme si on venait de leur annoncer la mort d'un proche ; Yûgi fulminait littéralement sur place. Aucun n'avait remarqué son arrivée.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? », s'inquiéta Serenity d'une toute petite voix.

Ils eurent un léger sursaut et portèrent tous leur attention sur elle, à l'exception de Yûgi ; Duke fut le premier à réagir et alla la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter, sans se préoccuper du grognement de Joey. D'une nature très protectrice, le duelliste blond n'avait pas encore placé toute sa confiance en Duke et continuait de se méfier de lui, alors que jusqu'ici, jamais Serenity n'avait autant rayonné que depuis qu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec le Maître des Dés. Joey les laissait faire, mais il ne manquait jamais de questionner sa sœur sur leurs sorties au point qu'il arriva une fois qu'elle le gifle pour l'avoir trop interrogée. Au début, elle avait été clémente, mais sa patience avait des limites.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas », l'entendirent-il murmurer à l'oreille de la jeune fille, « il ne s'est rien passé de grave. C'est juste… Atem semble avoir rompu avec Kaiba. »

« C'est vrai ? », demanda Serenity en tournant la tête vers Yûgi, qui s'obstinait à fuir les contacts visuels. « Mais ils semblaient si… »

« Amoureux ? », gronda le jeune homme en plantant son regard furibond dans celui de Serenity. « Lui, il l'était. Kaiba, il faut croire qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec lui. A cause de cet enfoiré, Atem n'a plus que ses yeux pour pleurer, et son cœur s'est tellement brisé qu'il faudrait utiliser une loupe pour retrouver tous les morceaux. Kaiba ne touchera plus à un seul cheveu d'Atem. »

La véhémence des paroles de Yûgi les surprit tous mais aucun n'en fit la remarque. Yûgi, lui, était si furieux, qu'il ne se rendit compte de rien ; il ne se rendit pas compte que ses amis étaient enfin en train de voir à quel point toutes ces histoires avaient affecté le cœur et le caractère de leur ami. Jamais auparavant, Yûgi n'aurait parlé de quelqu'un avec tant de ferveur haineuse dans la voix ; jamais auparavant il n'aurait insulté quelqu'un, que ce quelqu'un lui ait fait du mal ou pas. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours considéré Kaiba avec du respect, et même si celui-ci ne cessait de le rabaisser, Yûgi n'avait jamais dit du mal de lui et ne s'était jamais monté contre lui. Il ne fallait pas toucher à Atem, ça, ils le savaient ; ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, en revanche, c'était justement la réaction que pourrait avoir le jeune homme si jamais quelqu'un osait s'en prendre au Pharaon. Pour qu'il s'en prenne ainsi à Kaiba, pour qu'il dégage une aura si meurtrière, Atem devait non seulement être revenu aussi détruit que le prétendait Yûgi, mais il fallait également que ce dernier ait énormément changé.

Yûgi était resté le même avec eux, mais ses réactions étaient aujourd'hui celle d'un jeune homme frappé de désillusion.

Makuba vint les voir un peu avant que la cloche ne sonne la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Prenant Yûgi à part, il demanda des nouvelles du Pharaon, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier s'était réfugié chez lui, puis, à la demande du jeune homme, exposa les raisons qui auraient poussé Atem à s'enfuir ainsi. Faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour analyser la situation, Makuba tenta de construire un exposé plus ou moins complet ; il ne réussit à lui dire que le fait que Kaiba, c'était vrai, ne s'était pas beaucoup occupé d'Atem durant leur relation. La plupart du temps, Atem avait été en la compagnie du jeune Kaiba et, ensemble, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusé ; Makuba ne pu s'empêcher de dire que la présence du Pharaon lui manquait. Il savait, avant même d'en avoir fait l'expérience, que ça allait redevenir comme avant…

Yûgi le remercia d'avoir était là pour être avec Atem, lorsque celui-ci avait fait partie du quotidien du manoir Kaiba. Il promit à Makuba de lui donner des nouvelles du Pharaon aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait et ne pu s'empêcher de penser, en regardant le jeune Kaiba s'éloigner vers son groupe d'amis, qu'il était plus facile de parler avec Makuba depuis que ce dernier s'était progressivement démarqué de son frère aîné, sans pour autant l'abandonner. Depuis, il s'était considérablement rapproché du groupe rival de son frère, plus particulièrement d'Atem et de Yûgi.

L'après-midi se passa rapidement. Pour une fois, Yûgi terminait tôt les cours et accompagna Téa sur le chemin du retour, prenant tous les deux le même chemin pour rentrer chez eux, à la différence que Téa allait un peu plus loin que le magasin de jouets du grand-père de Yûgi. Sur le chemin, elle ne cessa de questionner Yûgi sur l'état d'Atem.

« Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? », finit par demander, très franchement, Yûgi.

Téa déglutit difficilement et sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Elle détourna la tête et ne répondit rien ; son silence était éloquent.

Yûgi était le seul à être au courant de l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait depuis sa première rencontre avec le Pharaon. Ca n'avait fait que croître à mesure que le temps passait et même un an après avoir appris qu'Atem n'était pas du même bord, elle conservait toujours cette affection particulière pour lui, n'espérant que le jour où il se rendrait compte, miraculeusement, qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et qu'au final, c'était elle qu'il aimait. Si Yûgi avait abandonné tous ses rêves utopiques, Téa continuait à croire que la puissance de son amour pouvait révéler l'absolue vérité au Pharaon.

Yûgi en doutait sérieusement : l'état dans lequel sa violente « rupture » avec Kaiba l'avait mis témoignait assez bien de la véracité et de l'existence des sentiments d'Atem pour le PDG de le Kaiba Corp, et, de ce fait, confirmait qu'il n'était vraiment pas du même bord.

Il la quitta sur le pas de sa porte après lui avoir dit qu'il préférait qu'elle ne monte pas voir Atem pour le ménager. Elle avait un peu insisté, mais il s'était montré particulièrement ferme ; elle avait cédé et était partie chez elle.

Atem était installé, dos contre le mur et genoux au menton, sur le lit qu'il avait occupé depuis qu'il avait eu un corps et qu'ils en eurent terminé avec les nombreux problèmes qui s'étaient opposés à eux. Son regard terni s'envolait à travers la fenêtre fermée.

Il avait encore pleuré.

A l'approche de son double, il tourna son regard vidé d'énergie vers lui et lui offrit un piètre sourire. Il n'était pas en mesure de lui donner plus. En réponse, Yûgi afficha un sourire réconfortant et vint prendre place à côté de lui ; passant son bras autour des épaules du Pharaon, il l'attira contre lui. Atem se laissa faire et bientôt, il s'allongea contre son double et ferma les yeux.

C'était comme s'il avait attendu l'arrivée de Yûgi pour s'endormir sereinement.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'absence d'Atem le marquerait à un tel point. Incapable de se concentrer plus d'une minute depuis que l'horloge de l'église avait sonné les sept coups de dix-neuf heures, Seto avait terminé par éteindre rageusement sa télévision et son ordinateur pour ensuite monter dans la limousine qui l'emmènerait chez lui. Il était dix-neuf heures trente.

Pendant une demi-heure, il n'avait cessé de penser à cet homme qui l'avait accompagné pendant plus d'un an. Il n'avait cessé de repenser à ces yeux, ces magnifiques yeux, débordants de larmes ; il n'avait cessé de repenser aux paroles blessées, à sa voix trahie, à ses poings serrés de colère.

Et surtout, la dernière phrase d'Atem ne cessait de se cogner en écho sur les parois de son crâne :_ « Alors que je crève d'amour pour toi !_ »

La limousine s'arrêta devant les grilles du manoir et le chauffeur vint ouvrir la portière de son patron. Machinalement, Makuba sortit le premier de la limousine ; s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas suivi, il se retourna pour voir le chauffeur claquer la portière. Seto n'était pas descendu.

« Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne plus l'approcher », gronda Yûgi.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son grand-père avait laissé passer Kaiba. Pourtant, Sugoroku était bien placé pour savoir ce qui arrivait à Atem, et comme Yûgi, il avait été le premier mis au courant de la relation amoureuse qu'avaient entretenu les deux meilleurs duellistes.

« Je voudrais le voir, Yûgi… Je t'en prie. »

Le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer en ravalant la réplique acerbe qu'il était sur le point de lancer dans le but de défendre la tranquillité et l'équilibre de son ami. Que venait-il de dire ? Et n'était-ce pas une intonation de supplication qu'il avait décelée dans la voix de son interlocuteur ? Yûgi s'ébroua. C'était techniquement impossible. Kaiba était incapable de prier quelqu'un pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ; Kaiba était incapable d'avoir une voix presque suppliante à s'en attirer la pitié des vieilles dames pour demander quelque chose.

Ses certitudes reprenant bien vite le dessus, sa véhémence lui revint tout naturellement.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as assez fait de mal comme ça ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas voulu. »

« Ca revient au même. Il est détruit, et je crains que tu ne puisses pas l'aider maintenant. »

« Laisse moi le voir au moins une minute. »

« Abandonne, Kaiba, même si ce n'est pas ton genre. Je ne te laisserais pas passer, qu'importe… »

« Yûgi, laisse le passer. »

Alors que Kaiba ne faisait que relever la tête, Yûgi se retourna vivement. Dans l'encadrement de sa porte, se tenant au chambranle, se dressait Atem, ses yeux encore légèrement rougis rivés sur Kaiba. Il ne souriait pas, mais son regard, bien que terne, était déterminé. Yûgi s'avoua vaincu et s'écarta ; Kaiba ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'approcha d'Atem. Ce dernier rentra dans sa chambre avant même que son ex amant ne l'ait atteint ; Kaiba ferma la porte derrière et tenta une approche, bien vite réprimée par le regard meurtrier d'Atem. Le Pharaon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop tard ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce trop tard ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Tu ne comprends que les choses qui sont en relation avec ton entreprise, l'économie et les bourses ; tu ne comprends que les stratégies commerciales, tu ne comprends que ton ordinateur et ses putains de statistiques. Je comprends que tu ne comprennes pas ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt ce qui est arrivé hier. »

Kaiba ne su quoi répondre et détourna le regard, pour la première fois gêné, passant une main fébrile dans ses courts cheveux bruns.

« Tu ne veux plus de moi ? »

Atem soupira. Il sentit les larmes lui revenir aux yeux mais il se fit violence pour les refouler.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. »

« Alors laisse-moi une chance de tout rattraper. »

Et Atem voulait le croire. Il voulait le croire, de toutes ses forces. Dieu qu'il le désirait. Mais Kaiba resterait Kaiba, quoiqu'il dise. Quoique son regard exprimât en ce moment même. Jamais auparavant, Atem n'avait vu de douleur dans le regard bleu glace de son ex amant, jamais il n'avait vu autant de détresse.

Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Atem était parti la veille, alors comment ferait-il pour rattraper des erreurs dont il n'avait même pas conscience ?

Putain.

« S'il te plaît… »

Kaiba s'approcha doucement, comme on s'approcherait d'un animal craintif. Atem ne se déroba pas. Le PDG leva une main ; le Pharaon ne bougea pas. Il la posa doucement sur sa joue ; il ne détourna pas la tête. Peut-être ne le regardait-il pas, mais il sentait cette douce caresse sur son visage, et se rappelait le nombre incalculable de fois où Seto avait eu le même genre d'attention. Il aimait que Seto le touche ainsi. Il aimait la douceur que mettait Seto dans cette caresse. Il aimait cette caresse. Et il aimait Seto.

Dieu qu'il aimait Seto.

« Merde ! », s'exclama le Pharaon alors qu'une larme s'échappait.

Il se dégagea et se recula de deux pas, fermant les yeux pour empêcher une autre fuite. Pour ne pas céder. Surtout… ne pas céder.

« Comment… Comment peux-tu prétendre que tu réussiras à tout arranger, alors que tu ne sais même pas ce qui ne va pas ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qui a déclenché tout ça ! Tu ne… Comprends pas ! »

Ce n'était plus la peine de lutter. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, il était bon pour se refaire une nuit dans les bras de son double, s'asséchant pour la seconde fois. Autant être franc avec lui-même et… devant l'homme qu'il aimait, accessoirement. Homme dont le cœur peinait à battre correctement, tant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux le lui serrait.

« J'aurais aimé… J'aurais aimé t'accorder cette seconde chance… Je t'aime, Seto… »

« Alors où est le problème ? », demanda Kaiba, en désespoir de cause.

Sa voix trahissait la peur qui grandissait sournoisement. La peur de perdre quelqu'un… qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre s'il voulait survivre.

« C'est toi le problème ! », hurla Atem à s'en déchirer la gorge, plantant son regard inondé de larmes dans celui de Seto.

Le cœur de Kaiba manqua un bon nombre de battements et sa respiration se bloqua. Atem tomba à genoux et se recroquevilla contre le mur. Kaiba tenta de l'approcher.

« Ne t'approche pas ! », s'écria Atem.

La porte derrière Kaiba s'ouvrit à la volée et Yûgi, affolé, surgit dans la chambre. Son regard changea immédiatement, lorsqu'il vit Atem collé contre le mur et Kaiba désemparé. Il se ficha de savoir ce que pensait actuellement son ancien rival ; il vit rouge immédiatement et la fureur le submergea presque instantanément.

« Dégages ! », hurla-t-il avec férocité. « Je savais bien que te laisser entrer ici n'arrangerait rien ! Fous le camp ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire dans cette maison ! »

Kaiba ne su se défendre et prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Il se réfugia en quatrième vitesse dans sa limousine et ordonna au chauffeur de le ramener chez lui, sans poser de question ; à peine la voiture avait-elle démarré qu'il laissa pour la première fois de sa vie ses émotions le submerger. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues ; de retour chez lui, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Quand Makuba vint timidement frapper à la porte de sa chambre, personne ne lui répondit ; il prit le risque d'entrouvrir la porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il vit eu le mérite de le clouer littéralement sur place.

L'armoire avait été rageusement vidée et les vêtements de Seto gisaient sur le sol en parfait désordre ; la commode avait été renversée et l'écran de la télévision crevé. Des statuettes et autres vases s'éparpillaient en morceaux sur le sol et la plupart des étagères avaient perdus leurs livres, ceux-ci ayant rejoints la joyeuse bande de victimes de la fureur de Seto. Ce dernier était assis sur le rebord de son lit, la respiration précipitée, le regard hagard ; il se tenait inconsciemment le poignet droit et Makuba remarqua que sa paume droite saignait abondamment. L'explication de cette blessure se trouvait juste en face de Seto : le miroir au cadre doré et ouvragé n'avait pas été épargné.

Le jeune Kaiba pénétra doucement dans la chambre de son grand frère et s'en approcha ; la bête sauvage n'eut aucun mouvement pour l'en dissuader. Avec précaution, Makuba s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui prit le poignet ; Seto demeura toujours sans réaction.

« Viens, il faut soigner ça… »

Seto le suivit sans rechigner.

Le lendemain, un de ses assistants lui annonçait qu'Atem Mûto avait envoyé sa lettre de démission qui a été acceptée par son supérieur. Deux minutes plus tard, le supérieur en question était renvoyé.


	2. Se Taire ou Intervenir

Bien le Bonsoir,

Pour être franche, je n'ai pas cru que j'arriverais à arrêter un jour ce chapitre. Pour être franche, il n'y a même pas le quart de ce chapitre qui avait été au préalable prévu. Le reste a été décidé à l'écriture. J'ai beau avoir relu le chapitre, il me semble qu'il y a quelques petites incohérences que je n'ai pas su réparer, je m'excuse donc d'avance si jamais cela vous frappe.

J'ai oublié, dans les notes préalables, de notifier deux choses :

**°** Rebecca a deux ans de moins que Yûgi et compagnie.

**°** Tous les personnages, à l'exception de Rebecca, de Marek et d'Atem, sont en dernière année au lycée avec examen final au terme de l'année alors qu'ils auraient dû être en première année de fac. Et ce simplement parce que pendant un an, ils ont été absents: ils ont par conséquent manqué leur année de Terminale et son actuellement en passe de passer leur examen final, donc sont en Terminale.

Encore une petite précision : je savais que je ne faisais pas un mauvais choix en choisissant le rating T... Pour ceux (ou plutôt celles, je suppose) qui n'apprécieraient pas les passages où les relations amoureuses entre homme sont légèrement plus poussée (ça n'a pour autant pas viré au lemon), sautez le passage en italique qui commence le chapitre.

Voilà pour les notes, il me semble que ce sont les dernières choses que j'avais à préciser. Sur ce, je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé (je n'en espérais pas tant, après tout, le fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh ! n'est pas aussi uploadé que l'est celui de Harry Potter) et vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

**Eagle Eclypse**

* * *

**Corneille et ses Choix**

Intervenir ou Laisser Passer l'Habitude

_Sa main frôlait sa peau tendue, hyper sensible ; son souffle caressait sa nuque et déclenchait une myriade de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses lèvres douces parcouraient son cou alors que ses doigts s'aventuraient dans ses mèches, le maintenant fermement et pourtant si tendrement contre lui ; il sentait son esprit s'échapper et son désir le submerger. _

_Ses yeux se fermèrent et les lèvres gourmandes remontèrent le long de la clavicule, un soupir lui échappa ; il tourna la tête légèrement et elles vinrent se poser avec une tendresse infinie sur les siennes. Sa langue coquine ne tarda pas à demander l'entrée ; il n'opposa aucune résistance et plongea sa main dans la chevelure de son amant, l'invitant à ne pas en rester à un simple baiser. _

_Il ne se fit pas prier. _

_Sa langue redessina les contours de ses abdos alors que ses doigts lui chatouillaient sensuellement les côtes. Son corps blanc était chaud et envoûtant ; le sien était tremblant, frissonnant. Il avait la technique pour le rendre fou de désir ; il connaissait par cœur les points sensibles de ce corps offert de la plus délicate couleur caramel. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, et il le faisait languir comme un parfait bourreau. Un bourreau pourtant, à qui il aimait plus que tout se donner ; un bourreau avec lequel il n'était pas désagréable de faire affaire. _

_Son bourreau. _

_Des gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de sa gorge ; la sueur commençait à perler sur son front ; sa chaleur avait atteint son apogée, et il attendait toujours. Une attente douloureuse mais tellement agréable… Il sentait sa langue remonter le long de son torse et se perdre dans son cou ; son corps exaltant commençait à se fondre avec le sien. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant davantage de terrain à son puissant adversaire ; adversaire contre lequel il avait renoncé à se battre. Cet adversaire même qui le saisit, déclenchant une vague de plaisir dans son corps qui se cambra sous l'effet. _

_Des yeux glacés l'observaient. _

Atem se réveilla en sursaut, la gorge sèche et le front couvert de sueur. Ses membres tremblaient ; le rouge honteux grimpa sur ses joues alors qu'il se rendait compte du plaisir que venait de lui procurer son rêve. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et l'une d'entre elle déborda.

D'un geste rageur, il effaça toute trace de sa faiblesse et rejeta la couverture. Il n'était que quatre heures quarante cinq du matin.

Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau glacé et eut un frisson horriblement semblable à ceux qu'il avait eu dans ce rêve – ou ce cauchemar, selon le point de vue – à la différence cependant qu'il s'agissait d'un long frisson glacé. Mais pour effacer toutes traces coupables, il lui fallait passer sous cette douche. C'était une sorte de punition qu'il s'infligeait pour sa faiblesse. Cette faiblesse qui lui pourrissait ses jours et depuis quelques temps ses nuits. S'il ne passait pas sous ce jet, alors il serait sale, il se sentirait sale, sali autant par sa faiblesse que par lui. Par cet homme aux yeux envoûtants mais pourtant si glacés.

Incapable de se rendormir, il ne prit pas la peine de sécher ses cheveux et les laissa libres, après les avoir essorés et s'être frictionné le crâne à l'aide d'une serviette. Enfilant un large T-shirt et un boxer au sortir de la douche, les cheveux encore lourds d'eau lui tombant dans le dos, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine sans allumer la lumière. Rester dans l'obscurité le rassurait, étrangement, et le calmait ; du calme, c'était de cela dont il avait besoin. De beaucoup de calme.

Il s'assit à sa table et posa son menton dans sa paume de main, son regard s'enfuyant par la fenêtre flanquée de légers rideaux brodés, flânant sur les points lumineux des lampadaires que son appartement surplombait, sur les toits sombres des maisons, sur les routes parcourues de temps à autre par les phares des travailleurs de l'aube. Au loin, il le devinait, se dessinaient les contours de la tour de la Kaiba Corp, toujours en activité, qu'importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Des fenêtres étaient éclairées, et Atem savaient que certains employés s'affairaient pour rentrer chez eux alors que d'autres étaient en train de passer les portiques à l'aide de leur carte d'employé.

Les étoiles s'effaçaient progressivement à mesure que le ciel s'éclairait faiblement à l'horizon, loin derrière la tour de la Kaiba Corp. Atem pouvait rester des heures attablé dans sa cuisine et observer l'agitation de la ville sans que cela ne l'ennuie un seul instant, peut-être à cause de son passé de Pharaon, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela le calmait, qu'il ait dans son champ de vision cette maudite tour ou pas.

Il entendit son réveil se déclencher à six heures du matin. Il n'eu aucune réaction pas, écoutant la faible musique qui lui parvenait de derrière la porte close de sa chambre ; il ne se bougea que vingt minutes plus tard. Ce matin, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de traîner. A un entretien d'embauche, la meilleure chose à faire était avant tout d'être à l'heure, voire même en avance, si on voulait avoir le poste. Pénétrant dans sa chambre, il éteignit son réveil et choisit précautionneusement ses affaires ; entrant dans la salle de bain, il enclencha la radio qu'il avait installée là et se glissa sous le jet cette fois brûlant de sa douche. Il y resta plus d'un quart d'heure.

Quand son téléphone sonna, il n'avait revêtu que son sous-vêtement et s'apprêtait à enfiler son jean. Rapidement, il remonta la braguette et le boutonna, puis sortit de sa salle de bain fumante pour attraper le portable qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse de son salon. C'était Yûgi.

« _Salut !_ », s'exclama le jeune homme alors que le Pharaon avait à peine décroché.

« Salut », répondit le Pharaon. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« _Ah…_ »

A l'intonation de sa voix, Atem su d'instinct qu'il avait posé une question délicate et sourit : il s'attendait à ce que son double lui réponde qu'il avait un contrôle dans la journée et qu'il ne l'avait, comme d'habitude, pas assez révisé.

« _Un contrôle en histoire géographie…_ »

Atem leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Yûgi avait horreur de cette matière et, par conséquent, il avait un mal de chien à se mettre à réviser. Il ne retenait rien à rien, alors qu'Atem, lui, était particulièrement passionné par l'histoire contemporaine – en même temps, avec la mémoire passoire qu'il se traînait… Le Pharaon était pourtant persuadé que s'il allait à la place de son double, il réussirait aisément le contrôle de celui-ci.

« _Tu pourrais pas me remplacer ? C'est sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale… Je sais que tu adores ce thème !_ »

« J'aurais été ravi de t'aider, Yûgi, mais non seulement tes professeurs se rendront compte de la supercherie parce qu'ils savent parfaitement que tu as un jumeau et que tu es une véritable nullité en histoire, mais en plus, j'ai un entretien d'embauche ce matin, et je vois que tu m'as bien écouté quand je te l'ai dit il y a une semaine. »

« _Ah oui, c'est vrai…_ »

Un moment de silence durant lequel Atem se servit un verre de jus d'orange, calant son portable entre son épaule et son oreille.

« _Tu me raconteras ?_ »

« Oui, si tu me promets de m'écouter, cette fois-ci. »

« _Jurééééééé !_ »

Il avait envie de rire mais résista à la tentation. Avoir son double au téléphone était bien l'une des rares choses qu'il aimait et qui le distrayait, ces dernières semaines ; la plupart du temps, il restait enfermé dans son appartement, qu'il s'était pris il y avait de cela deux semaines, à lire bouquin sur bouquin, regarder des émissions débiles à la télé ou un DVD, et ne sortait que lorsqu'il avait besoin de remplir son frigo où quand Yûgi ou Joey et tous les autres le traînaient dehors. Autant dire qu'il ne mettait le nez dehors qu'occasionnellement.

Accessoirement, il avait peur de le rencontrer. Mais le dire serait blesser son ego ; d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas admis. Il ne sortait pas tout simplement parce qu'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin, point barre.

Ils restèrent encore dix minutes au téléphone, et Yûgi réussi à convaincre Atem de se joindre à eux pour aller au cinéma après les cours des plus jeunes, après quoi ils iraient tous dîner au restaurant pour fêter la fin des cours – et accessoirement le début de la longue semaine de révision - avant de rentrer joyeusement chacun chez eux.

« _Dis… J'pourrais dormir chez toi ce soir ?_ »

Atem arqua un sourcil perplexe.

« Pourquoi ? »

« _Ben… Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé du temps rien que tous les deux, je n'ai plus trop le temps avec l'examen final et puis… ça pourrait être sympa, non ?_ »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais tu es sûr que tu ne me caches rien ? »

« _Je t'assure que non. Tout ce passe bien au lycée, crois-moi ! Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi._ »

« Bon, très bien. Tu préviendras ton grand-père. »

« _Oui !_ »

Manifestement, Yûgi avait attendu le moment de pouvoir passer du temps avec son double avec impatience et ce depuis longtemps. Après s'être dit « à tout à l'heure », chacun raccrocha et Atem observa un instant son téléphone, pensif. Au fond, il savait que Yûgi continuait de s'inquiéter pour lui, et passer une nuit chez lui était une bonne excuse pour être sûr que le Pharaon ne lui cachait rien. Bien sûr, Atem lui était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui, mais le jeune homme avait tendance à l'étouffer. Si le Pharaon ne savait pas que son double avait un fort penchant pour une certaine demoiselle blonde à qui il avait été confronté par le passé pour une histoire de Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, il aurait eu des doutes quant à la fraternité spirituelle censée les lier.

Terminant de se préparer, il laçait ses chaussures quand son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Fronçant les sourcils – ce n'était pas le genre de Yûgi de rappeler alors qu'il savait que son double allait avoir un entretien d'embauche – il jeta un œil à l'appelant et se figea en apercevant le nom de « Kaiba » inscrit sur l'écran lumineux. Et pas de doute possible : s'il s'était agi de Makuba, il y aurait justement eu marqué « Makuba K. » et non pas son nom de famille tout simplement.

Il refoula les images de son rêve qui lui revinrent subitement en tête et ignora l'appel. Il pria pour que son ex amant n'insiste pas ; il avait terminé d'enfiler sa veste que le téléphone n'avait pas recommencé à chanter. Sa prière semblait avoir été entendue et finalement, il saisit son portable, ses clés et son portefeuille et sortit de son appartement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise – et l'immense sursaut qu'il effectua – lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Kaiba lui-même, son portable à la main.

« Ka… Kaiba », balbutia-t-il, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux et continua de le fixer de son regard inexpressif. Se rendait-il seulement compte qu'il allait être le responsable d'une crise cardiaque du Pharaon ? Le cœur de ce dernier battait tellement vite et tellement fort qu'Atem avait l'impression qu'il allait lâcher d'un instant à l'autre.

« Comment as-tu su que j'habitais ici ? », finit par dire Atem en reprenant une certaine contenance, sans pour autant arriver à calmer son cœur.

« J'ai mes sources », fut la simple réponse atone de Kaiba.

Cette voix qu'il aimait tant, malgré sa neutralité. Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Atem se retourna et ferma son appartement à clé.

« Tu m'excuses, j'ai un rendez-vous. »

« Galant ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te regarder. »

Peut-être Kaiba n'avait-il pas répondu, mais son silence était particulièrement éloquent. Il ne su pourquoi, mais Atem eu la subite nécessité de lui répondre honnêtement.

« Non… », soupira-t-il. « Un entretien d'embauche. Si tu pouvais me laisser passer… »

« Ta place est encore libre, à la Kaiba Corp. »

Le Pharaon se figea et leva les yeux vers l'homme qu'il aimait encore, à son grand désarroi.

« Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? »

« J'étais venu te rendre quelques de tes affaires que tu avais oubliées… chez moi. »

Le Pharaon baissa les yeux et se rendit compte, effectivement, que le jeune PDG tenait à la main un sac de voyage apparemment rempli. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lui qui pensait avoir tout prit…

« Et tu te déplaces pour ça ? Je pensais que tu avais assez de personnel pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de ces futilités. D'autant plus que ça va faire un mois que je suis parti, tu aurais pu me les rendre plus tôt. »

Il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que Kaiba puisse avoir cette réaction. Lâchant subitement le sac, l'éternel second coinça le Pharaon entre lui et la porte de l'appartement, les mains posées sur le mur à la hauteur de la tête d'Atem ; le visage de Kaiba était si proche du sien qu'il en sentait le souffle sur ses joues. Un souffle caressant, et un souffle saccadé. Etrangement saccadé. Le regard bleu de Kaiba était planté dans le sien, et dégageait une sorte de férocité qui n'était certainement pas due à la colère. Atem retint son souffle instinctivement.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre que j'avais envie de te voir ? Que j'avais besoin de te voir ? », murmura Kaiba, une étrange intonation dans la voix. « Le jour où tu as quitté la maison de Yûgi sans que j'en sois au courant, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer la douleur que j'ai ressentie. Tu es parti loin de moi, tu m'as fuis, je ne savais plus où te trouver. »

« Et tu as mis deux semaines à retrouver ma trace ? Faudrait que tu changes de personnel, il commence à devenir lent. »

Atem n'avait pas passé un mois à tenter de combattre ses démons intérieurs pour céder si facilement devant Kaiba la première fois qu'il le revoyait depuis deux semaines. Sa voix était assurée, claire, et ses yeux reflétaient sa stabilité et son assurance, sa détermination déstabilisante, alors que son cœur et le tremblement incontrôlable de ses mains trahissaient sa fébrilité. Il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Il était un ancien Pharaon, que diable.

Un instant, Kaiba paru décontenancé par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Atem en profita sournoisement, aussi bien que Kaiba avait profité de lui lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à me ramener auprès de toi, Kaiba, et quoique tu fasse, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite. Et je n'ai pas quitté la maison de Yûgi dans le but de te fuir, mais parce que je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul et que j'ai une vie, et Yûgi aussi. Merci pour les affaires, s'il me manque autre chose, je me déplacerais. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir si je peux aller gagner ma vie quelque part. »

Avant même que Kaiba n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Atem s'était dégagé de son emprise, avait saisi le sac et emprunté les escaliers. Il était fier de ne pas avoir cédé et, fort de cette « victoire », il se dirigea vers son arrêt de bus ; il dû courir pour l'attraper. Kaiba ne l'avait pas suivi et n'avait pas tenter de l'arrêter.

« Marek ?! »

« Eh, tu croyais quoi ? C'est mon café, ici », répondit l'égyptien en faisant signe au Pharaon de le suivre.

Evidemment, c'était Bakura qui lui avait trouvé cet entretien d'embauche. Souriant, Atem se dit qu'il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, le jour où l'innocent petit Bakura s'était présenté à lui pour lui dire qu'il lui avait trouvé un poste et que le patron désirait s'entretenir avec lui tel jour à tel heure. Et comme le café de Marek venait d'ouvrir, il était normal qu'Atem n'y soit jamais allé. Il avait juste oublié que Bakura avait annoncé un jour que Marek avait trouvé les fonds nécessaires pour ouvrir son café.

Le bureau de Marek, situé derrière le comptoir de bois lustré, était petit mais suffisant. D'un geste, l'ancien Gardien du Tombeau invita le Pharaon à prendre de place dans le fauteuil face à son bureau et lui-même s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il croisa les jambes et se mit à dévisager son vis-à-vis. Atem resta de marbre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son ancien ennemi l'inspectait ainsi et, de toute façon, avec les regards inquisiteurs de son double, Atem était vacciné.

« Bakura m'a dit que tu cherchais un travail depuis un mois, depuis que tu avais démissionné de ton poste à la Kaiba Corp », commença le jeune homme en appuyant ses doigts les uns contre les autres. « Et comme mon café est tout nouveau, j'ai besoin de personnel. Odion travaille déjà comme serveur, mais un seul, c'est très peu : je m'occupe du bar et également de la paperasse, donc ça me fait double boulot. Alors je te propose de travailler ici, derrière le bar. Je ne sais pas si tu as la motivation de le faire, ce n'est pas simple. »

« Tu sais, j'ai souvent eu l'occasion d'observer les serveurs travailler dans les bars… »

Marek hocha la tête, pensif ; Atem ne doutait pas du fait qu'il soit en train de penser à toutes les fois où le Pharaon s'était rendu dans un bar, que ce soit seul ou à plusieurs, dans le but de s'amuser ou de noyer son chagrin. Il s'était fait une sacrée réputation auprès de ses connaissances, en une seule année…

« Et tu penses t'en sortir ? »

Le Pharaon considéra son ancien ennemi quelques secondes, avant de lui sourire. Son regard en disait long sur sa détermination.

« Je pense. »

« Très bien. On ne va pas s'éterniser, on se connaît et je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter. Peut-être… Tu peux commencer maintenant ? »

« Volontiers. En revanche, j'ai promis à Yûgi que les accompagnerais au cinéma cet après-midi, à la fin de leurs cours. Je ne pensais pas commencer aujourd'hui. »

Marek hocha la tête.

« Bakura m'a prévenu. Je vous rejoins pour le restaurant. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir sans toi pendant trois heures. »

L'égyptien se leva, signifiant la fin de l'entretien et accessoirement le début du travail ; Atem retint un instant Marek avant que celui-ci ne sorte du bureau.

« Où est-ce que je peux… laisser ça ? »

Il désigna du doigt sans vraiment le regarder le sac que lui avait laissé Kaiba une heure auparavant. Marek le considéra un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le souverain, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne su pas vraiment pourquoi mais Atem eu le besoin de se justifier.

« Kaiba est venu chez moi ce matin pour me rendre des affaires que j'avais oubliées chez lui », énonça-t-il rapidement, comme s'il désirait se débarrasser de sa charge dans les plus rapides délais, fuyant le contact visuel – comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait, contre son gré, le sujet épineux qu'était son ex amant.

« Oh… »

L'ancien Gardien du Tombeau n'ajouta rien et se contenta de dire :

« Laisse le ici, je te le ramènerais au restaurant. »

« Merci. »

C'était presque si le Pharaon semblait soulagé de ne pas se traîner au cinéma un simple sac de voyage, mais certainement pesait-il plus lourd parce qu'il avait été amené par Kaiba lui-même…

Il n'y avait que quatre personnes qui attendaient dans le café, deux assises à des tables, lisant chacun quelque chose de différent, leurs sacs plus ou moins conséquents posés à côté d'eux ; la troisième semblait être un homme déboussolé, assis devant le comptoir, somnolant devant son verre de bière vide, et la dernière personne était une jeune femme d'une élégance rare, installée au comptoir, lisant son journal étalé devant elle. Odion était occupé à confectionner un café quand ils revinrent dans la salle principale de l'endroit ; avant de prendre place derrière le comptoir, comme le lui avait demandé son nouvel employeur, Atem prit le temps d'observer les lieux.

Pour un café qui venait d'ouvrir, on pouvait supposer que le gérant avait des moyens plutôt conséquents. Le comptoir était en bois verni et les tabourets alignés en cuir noir ; un nombre incalculable de bouteille s'alignait dans un ordre presque parfait dans les étagères accordées au comptoir derrière celui-ci ; deux cafetières sophistiquées ainsi que tout le nécessaire pour confectionner des cocktails venaient s'y ajouter. La fontaine à bière rutilait dans sa nouveauté ; il y avait un choix impressionnant de boissons alcoolisées comme non alcoolisées. La salle en elle-même était inondé de soleil, décorée sobrement et avec goût, quelques plantes vertes rendant l'endroit plus convivial, et les tables, également en bois verni, s'éparpillaient dans la salle dans un désordre harmonieux.

« Mais dis-moi, où as-tu trouvé l'argent pour avoir ton propre commerce ? », demanda finalement Atem, sa curiosité piquée au vif, au vu de l'endroit plutôt luxueux pour quelqu'un qui avait autant de moyen que lui – du moins autant de moyens que lui depuis le jour où il avait quitté le manoir Kaiba.

« A vrai dire », commença Marek en attrapant le verre de bière alors qu'Atem s'affairait à la confection d'un café noir, « c'est Isis qui m'a un jour envoyé une lettre en me disant qu'elle m'offrait de quoi ouvrir un café. Je lui avais dit que j'allais travailler et économiser pour avoir assez et puis, quelques jours plus tard, elle me disait que mon compte avait été crédité et que je n'avais pas besoin de la rembourser. Je ne sais pas d'où vient l'argent, mais je lui fais confiance. »

« D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? »

Il haussa les épaules en essuyant le verre.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle a disparu peu de temps après la finale de Bataille Ville, et je ne l'ai plus revue. J'ai régulièrement de ses nouvelles, mais c'est tout. »

« Elle ne m'a rien dit non plus lorsqu'elle est partie », intervint Odion qui revenait de la salle, son plateau chargé d'une tasse de café vide. « Elle s'est tout simplement volatilisée. Un grand café et un chocolat chaud, s'il te plaît. »

La mine renfrognée de l'ancien serviteur de Marek intrigua le Pharaon qui préféra cependant garder le silence. La voix d'Odion avait eu une intonation étrange, comme s'il en était particulièrement affecté. Sans pour autant poser de questions, Atem hocha la tête et, après avoir donné le café noir à la dame lisant son journal au comptoir, il s'activa autour des machines. On aurait cru qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Marek s'approcha de lui et fit mine de s'affairer dans les bouteilles avant de lui souffler :

« Odion a des sentiments pour ma sœur, il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié qu'elle parte sans laisser d'adresse. Depuis, il n'a pas esquissé un seul sourire, autant te dire que si Bakura n'était pas là, je m'ennuierais ferme chez moi. »

Le Pharaon n'eu pas le temps de répondre à son nouveau patron, celui-ci s'éloignant peu après avoir terminé de parler.

Le service d'Atem se passa dans un calme relatif. Il se sentait bien, dans son travail de barman. Marek avait assuré, avec Odion, le service en salle ; il avait reçu dans la journée un postulant pour devenir cuisinier, ou du moins travailler dans les cuisines : on ne pouvait pas appeler un « cuisinier » quelqu'un qui ne faisait que des croque-monsieur ou des sandwiches, mais c'était déjà un bon début. N'étant pas très exigeant, étant donné qu'il venait d'ouvrir, Marek accepta le nouveau venu qui alla se présenter à Atem ; ils sympathisèrent un court instant avant que le nouvel employé ne rejoigne ses cuisines.

« Atem, tu peux y aller ! »

Plongé dans ses pensées et absorbé par son travail, le Pharaon n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Quand il releva la tête vers l'horloge, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas en retard mais pas non plus en avance. Poussant une commande vers un client accoudé au comptoir, il jeta le torchon qu'il avait en main et attrapa sa veste, rejoignant Marek.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir assurer le service seulement avec Odion ? », demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Marek eut un sourire rassurant en déposant la commande qu'il portait sur son plateau à un couple de jeunes qui le remercia.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y en a jamais que pour deux heures et demi, Odion et moi avons encore de l'énergie à revendre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tous ces gens là étaient pressés… S'ils sont en salle, c'est parce qu'ils veulent prendre leur temps, non ? »

Atem acquiesça et remercia Marek de le laisser partir avant l'heure ; saluant Odion au passage, il quitta le café et se rendit au lycée de ses amis d'un pas énergique, n'ayant pas tellement envie d'être en retard… même s'il préférait éviter toute rencontre fortuite. Alors qu'il arrivait aux grilles encore closes du bâtiment, la cloche sonna la fin des cours pour certains et la pause pour d'autres ; Yûgi et toute la bande faisait partie de la première catégorie. Y compris, malheureusement, le PDG de la Kaiba Corporation.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant et Atem supporta avec quelques difficultés ce regard glacial s'accrocher au sien. Il avait retrouvé cet éclat antipathique et hostile qui le caractérisait si bien ; ce regard si dur qu'Atem avait tant voulu changer. Refoulant la douleur au plus profond de lui-même, faisant appel à toute sa puissante volonté d'ancien souverain, il ne détourna pas le regard et supporta fièrement l'attention que lui portait cet homme qui, malgré tout, était toujours responsable de son accélération cardiaque.

Ce fut Makuba rejoignant son frère qui interrompit cette altercation silencieuse. Atem bénit intérieurement le ciel : le jeune Kaiba semblait finir à la même heure que son frère aîné. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la limousine qui les attendait sagement à la sortie des cours ; avant de disparaître dans les entrailles de l'engin, Makuba jeta un coup d'œil à Atem, lui sourit et lui adressa un petit signe de la main auquel répondit l'ancien Pharaon. Une fois que le plus jeune se soit retrouvé enfermé dans la longue voiture, Atem respira un grand coup et se passa une main sur le visage.

Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, à ce rythme là…

« Atem ? Ca va ? »

Il ne les avait pas vus venir, trop plongé dans ses pensées et occupé qu'il était à récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal. Pour toute réponse, il leur adressa un sourire qu'il aurait voulu plus convainquant ; au moins, aucun de ses amis ne chercha plus loin. Après les quelques salutations d'usage, ils se dirigèrent vers le cinéma, Serenity et Duke main dans la main sous l'œil vigilant de Joey, Bakura et Yûgi encadrant Atem et Téa était légèrement en retrait, silencieuse. Tristan lui jetait de temps en temps un œil inquiet, tout en continuant de discuter avec son meilleur ami.

Le film qu'ils allèrent voir changea les idées d'Atem qui se sentit plus léger à la sortie. Ses amis parlaient avec animation du film et lui restait silencieux, observant ce petit groupe de personnes dans lequel il se sentait bien. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien… Il était enfin heureux, du moins, relativement heureux. Il s'en contenta.

Marek vint les rejoindre juste à l'entrée du restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi, à cheval sur sa puissante moto qu'il gara sur le parking, avant de les rejoindre et de prendre dans ses bras l'homme qu'il aimait, le saluant d'un baiser amoureux avant de serrer la main aux garçons et faire la bise à Téa et Serenity. Voir Bakura et Marek dans les bras l'un de l'autre fit fléchir légèrement l'apaisement qu'il ressentait et serra son estomac ; mais il se fit une raison rapidement et récupéra son sourire lorsqu'il serra pour la seconde fois de la journée la main de son patron.

« Atem est un serveur formidable ! On a du mal à croire que tu te faisais servir dans ton ancienne vie ! », annonça Marek, son verre à la main en regardant son nouvel employé.

« C'est un talent caché que je n'ai jamais pu mettre à l'œuvre quand j'étais encore sur le trône », répliqua l'ancien Pharaon sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le repas se déroulait à merveille. Ils avaient réussi à dénicher une table de neuf personnes, Maï les ayant rejoints elle aussi devant le restaurant, et n'avaient pas cessé de plaisanter, rire, parler avec animation. Pour la première fois depuis un mois maintenant, Seto Kaiba était entièrement sorti de ses pensées. Bien sûr, il éprouvait une certaine pointe de tristesse lorsque Bakura et Marek s'échangeait des marques de tendresse et d'attention, également lorsque Duke faisait les yeux doux à sa petite amie, mais elle s'effaçait bien vite devant la bonne humeur contagieuse de ses amis. Ils occupèrent la table trois heures et demie durant, emplissant la salle d'éclats de rire et de gaieté.

Cependant, au cours du repas, Marek bondit subitement sur ses pieds et se rua hors du restaurant. Il avait été si rapide et si soudain qu'il interrompit sans le vouloir les conversations et s'attira des regards étonnés et intrigués de la part de ses amis ; ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à comprendre pourquoi Marek n'avait pas pris la peine de les avertir qu'il sortait.

Dehors, sur le trottoir, se découpait la fine silhouette d'Isis Ishtar, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Sans un mot, ils regardèrent Marek aborder sa sœur et celle-ci rester de marbre face à lui. Elle n'eu aucun geste fraternel à l'encontre de son frère ; elle resta immobile, impassible, elle n'avait pas eu un sourire. L'expression inquiète de Marek laissait supposer qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ; Isis restait très froide envers lui. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle le quitta et monta alors dans une limousine noire si semblable à celles de la Kaiba Corp sans pourtant en être l'une des leurs. Marek la regarda s'éloigner, une expression déroutée sur le visage, et il ne revint vers eux que lorsque la voiture eut disparu dans la nuit.

« Ca va ? », s'inquiéta Bakura en attrapant la main de son amant.

« Elle a refusé de me dire pourquoi elle était partie… Elle est restée muette sur le pourquoi du comment… Elle est juste venue me demander si j'avais bien ouvert le café pour lequel elle m'avait envoyé l'argent… Je ne la suis plus, pourquoi est-elle venue juste pour me dire ça ? Et cette limousine ? Comment se l'ait-elle procurée ? »

Il était désarçonné, perdu. Manifestement, il était très attaché à sa sœur. Bakura lui embrassa la tempe en lui frottant le dos doucement. Un peu plus tard, la peine de Marek s'effaça légèrement avec la bonne humeur de ses amis.

Il était près de minuit quand ils réglèrent l'addition. Ils restèrent encore un quart d'heure devant le restaurant à continuer de bavasser ; Duke et Serenity, accompagnés de Joey, furent les premiers à partir, Serenity commençant à montrer des signes de fatigue, et furent suivis quelques minutes plus tard par Téa et Tristan, ce dernier la raccompagnant chez elle. Maï les quitta également en voiture ; il ne resta plus que Yûgi, Atem, Bakura et Marek.

« Bon, eh bien, à demain alors », sourit Marek en serrant la main des jumeaux.

« Prenez soin de vous », salua à son tour Bakura.

« Oui, vous aussi », répondit Yûgi. « Et… ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'Isis a une bonne raison de te cacher autant de choses. Elle ne fait pas les choses par hasard. »

Marek eut un maigre sourire.

« Tu as sûrement raison, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance. Qu'elle me cache des choses… c'est comme lorsque nous étions enfants, et qu'elle me cachait de lourds secrets pour ne pas m'effrayer. »

« Laissons la faire », conseilla Atem à son tour. « Elle a toujours pensé aux autres avant de penser à elle. Allez, bonne nuit. »

Ils se séparèrent sur des sourires et les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du Pharaon en silence. Atem sentait bien que Yûgi attendait qu'ils soient assis chez lui pour aborder le sujet épineux qu'était son état actuel et, avec cela, Kaiba. Il appréhendait ce moment, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à repenser à ce qu'il éprouvait à ce moment là, à ce mal être qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait quitté Kaiba. Le bonheur de cette soirée était bien trop fragile…

Atem s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et Yûgi ne se rendit compte de son absence à ses côtés que quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'arrêta et se retourna, lançant un regard perplexe à son ami.

« Ecoute, Yûgi… », commença le Pharaon. « J'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi, j'apprécie beaucoup ta présence, mais je ne veux pas parler de Kaiba ce soir, ni même dans les jours qui suivent… Fais le pour moi, je t'en prie. »

Yûgi haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce que son ami lui dise cela, mais il lui sourit bientôt et acquiesça vigoureusement. Le Pharaon fut un peu désarçonné par une telle réaction mais finalement, il laissa le tout de côté et rattrapa son ami.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, Atem récupéra le courrier de sa boîte aux lettres qui dormait depuis ce matin et c'est en arrivant au pas de sa porte qu'il se souvint que Marek avait oublié de lui ramener le sac d'affaire que lui avait apporté le matin même son ex amant. Au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal, Yûgi n'avait pas ainsi l'occasion de lui demander ce qu'était ce sac et Atem ne sera pas contraint de lui raconter la visite inopinée de Kaiba. En rentrant chez lui, alors que Yûgi enlevait son manteau et ses chaussures, il consulta son courrier et se figea devant une lettre, les sourcils froncés. Il la retourna plusieurs fois et attira l'attention curieuse de Yûgi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Une lettre d'Illusions Industries… »

« Hein ? »

Yûgi s'approcha et regarda l'en-tête de l'enveloppe en constatant qu'effectivement, il s'agissait bien d'Illusions Industries. Sans se consulter, Atem ouvrit la missive et déplia la lettre qu'il parcouru des yeux rapidement. A mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, ses sourcils se fronçaient.

« Pegasus est sorti de l'hôpital ? », demanda Yûgi, aussi intrigué que son double.

« Je n'en sais rien… », murmura Atem. « Illusions Industries organise un tournoi… Il n'est pas précisé que c'est Pegasus qui en est à l'origine, mais toute l'équipe de la direction de l'entreprise. Leur façon de nous en avertir est étrange, et… »

Le portable de Yûgi l'arrêta. Le jeune homme attrapa l'engin dans sa poche et constata l'appelant : Joey. Il décrocha et le mit sur haut-parleur.

« Oui ? »

« _Eh, Pegasus a organisé un tournoi, t'as vu ça ?!_ »

« Oui, Atem a reçu la lettre… Tu en as une, toi ? »

« _Bien sûr que oui ! Lui au moins sait reconnaître les bons duellistes ! Tu me diras si tu en as eu une, moi je vais me préparer de suite pour le tournoi !_ »

« Joey, nous avons notre examen final à passer ! »

« _Ouais, je sais, mais t'en fais pas ! Ca ne commence qu'après la période. C'est trop bien de sa part de l'avoir prévu après les exam's ! Bon allez, tchao !_ »

« Je trouve ça d'ailleurs étrange, cette attention… », commenta Atem en posant la missive sur la table. « Lors du Royaume des Duellistes, il n'avait pas tenu compte des périodes scolaires. »

« Oui, c'est vrai… », lui répondit son double, pensif.

« Il y sera certainement… »

Yûgi tourna un regard interrogateur sur son double avant de constater que le regard d'Atem s'était fait lointain, distant, comme s'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il su alors d'instinct de qui il parlait.

Oui, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Kaiba ait été également convié à participer à ce tournoi.

Le bureau était plongé dans la pénombre, il n'y avait que la blafarde clarté de l'écran d'ordinateur s'étalant sur son visage impassible aux yeux fatigués et la lumière argentée de la lune qui donnait un semblant d'éclat à l'endroit. L'immense pièce surplombant la ville entière, perchée en haut de la plus haute tour de verre jamais construite à Domino, était pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle existait, encore occupée à une heure avancée de la nuit. Luttant avec acharnement contre la fatigue de ses yeux, Seto continuait de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur, consultant différents graphiques ou autres documents, envoyant mail sur mail, cherchant des réponses et ne trouvant que des questions. Depuis un mois, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir abattu un travail efficacement. Le visage d'Atem n'avait de cesse de le hanter, et cela avait de fortes répercussions sur ce qu'il faisait, de son poste à la Kaiba Corp jusqu'aux décisions qu'il prenait au sein même de son manoir.

La désagréable impression de n'avoir rien fait depuis un mois conjugué à cette absence qui lui pesait plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu le rendait malade de colère. Son poing frappa violemment son bureau quand il constata qu'il n'avait, une fois de plus, rien fait qui puisse faire avancer ses projets.

« Monsieur Kaiba… »

Il releva vivement la tête et darda un regard incandescent sur sa secrétaire qui avait entrouvert la porte et y avait passé la tête. Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionnée par ce regard de feu et continua, imperturbable :

« Quelqu'un désirerait vous voir. »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est un peu tard pour recevoir de la visite ? », claqua le PDG d'une voix sèche.

« Je dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas une heure propice aux visites surprises, mais je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant. »

Son cœur fit un bond énorme dans sa poitrine au son de cette voix, et il ressentit cette chaleur, certes moindre, mais salvatrice, qui lui avait tant fait défaut se répandre dans tout son être. Une silhouette noire pénétra dans son bureau alors que la secrétaire refermait derrière elle la porte et Seto n'eut pas besoin de lumière pour voir les traits du visage de son visiteur.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu t'intéressais à Illusions Industries… »

Son prénom, murmuré dans un souffle, comme s'il avait peur de briser le charme si jamais il le prononçait trop fort, s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un sourire chaleureux étira les lèvres du visiteur.

Travailler avec un ami pour patron, mine de rien, était quelque chose de formidable. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Atem. Marek et lui passait leur temps à se faire des accords pour se soulager chacun leur tour d'une journée trop pesante de travail, et établissait leur emploi du temps en fonction de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire dans la journée. Odion était également de la partie ; le cuisinier s'accommodait de ce qu'on lui donnait. La semaine du tournoi auquel Atem et Marek avaient tous deux étaient conviés par Illusions Industries, le café était fermé. Odion n'aurait jamais pu supporter de faire tout le travail à lui seul, et même s'il avait insisté pour que Marek le laisse tout de même essayer, l'égyptien avait tenu bon et radicalement refusé que son serviteur prenne en charge une semaine entière le café.

Depuis qu'ils avaient appris que tous deux étaient conviés à ce tournoi, Marek et Atem n'avaient de cesse d'en parler. Rapidement, ils avaient fait l'inventaire de ceux qu'ils connaissaient et qui avaient été invités aux festivités : Joey était de la partie ainsi que Bakura, Yûgi, Maï, Rebecca – passée en express annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Yûgi, non sans, involontairement, faire monter le rouge aux joues du jeune homme – ; Duke était également de la partie et ils avaient appris, de la bouche de Makuba, que Kaiba y participait également, et qu'il comptait être présent.

Le jour, d'ailleurs, où Makuba était venu au café autant pour se détendre que pour prendre des nouvelles du Pharaon, il avait semblé bien plus heureux que d'habitude. Son visage avait littéralement rayonné.

Personne, cependant, ne savait si Pegasus était réellement derrière tout ça. La question de savoir qui organisait ce tournoi en prenant soin de le prévoir après les éventuels rattrapages à l'examen final, à la première semaine des grandes vacances, occupait les esprits et donnait lieu à de longs débats. Personne ne savait si Pegasus était oui ou non sortit de l'hôpital. Ils craignaient tous que l'épisode du Royaume des Duellistes ne se répète et, de ce fait, préparait très soigneusement le jeu qui allait constituer leur unique arme en cas de problèmes. Ils espéraient que ce tournoi n'avait pas le même enjeu que les deux derniers, même si cela avait son lot d'excitation. Il n'était pas rare que Yûgi appelle Atem le soir et qu'ils passent de longues heures à déblatérer sur de telles éventualités.

Au moins, toute cette agitation avait le don de chasser un intrus fort gênant de l'esprit du Pharaon.

La semaine d'examen se passa dans une lourde atmosphère. Atem et Marek ne cessaient de surveiller l'horloge du café, épiant l'heure de fin d'épreuve. En effet, juste après avoir terminé chacune de leurs épreuves, les plus jeunes rejoignaient le café et s'attablaient au comptoir ; Joey était toujours arrivé avec le sourire alors que l'humeur des autres avait toujours été variable. Une fois, Atem avait vu débarquer Yûgi avec le regard de quelqu'un qui était tombé sur LE sujet qu'il connaissait le moins et il n'avait pas décroché un mot de la soirée, quelques grognements tout au plus.

Le vendredi de la semaine d'examen, à la fin de leur ultime épreuve, tous avaient le sourire, qu'ils pensent avoir raté cette épreuve ou non. Soulagés que l'examen prenne enfin fin, ils égayèrent le café d'éclats de rire contagieux. A ce moment-là, Atem sentit enfin Marek se détendre et soupçonnait Bakura d'y être pour beaucoup. Il fallait croire que le jeune homme était d'un naturel stressé et que la semaine n'avait pas due être drôle dans leur appartement. Maintenant, Marek souriait plus qu'il ne l'avait fait durant la semaine.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de passer la soirée dans l'appartement du Pharaon. Seuls Bakura et Marek refusèrent poliment l'invitation, Marek invoquant la raison selon laquelle il ne pouvait pas fermer le café plus tôt que prévu, mais tous se doutèrent que les deux jeunes gens n'aspiraient qu'à se retrouver en la simple compagnie l'un de l'autre pour seuls eux savaient quoi. A la tombée de la nuit, la joyeuse bande avait terminé de faire les courses et se dirigeaient vers l'immeuble du Pharaon. Les conversations allaient joyeusement : Joey, Tristan et Yûgi parlaient du tournoi à venir, n'ayant plus que ça en tête ; Duke et Serenity, main dans la main, parlaient tranquillement en amoureux, tandis que Téa et Atem menaient un bout de conversation timidement. Etrangement, Atem sentait que la jeune fille était tendue à côté de lui, et qu'elle n'était pas totalement à l'aise ; ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils parlaient seuls de leur côté. Ils avaient effectué auparavant des sorties tous les deux, seuls, et cela s'était remarquablement bien passé.

Réflexion faite, ces rendez-vous avaient eu lieu avant qu'Atem n'avoue être attiré que par les hommes et plus précisément par un ours polaire répondant au nom de Seto Kaiba. Téa, après cette découverte, n'avait plus été la même avec lui. Et cela, Atem le regrettait amèrement. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation amicale soit changée pour une histoire de sentiments. Il tenait, étrangement, beaucoup trop à elle, elle était trop précieuse à ses yeux pour qu'ils s'éloignent à cause de sentiments non partagés.

Mais comment lutter ? Atem savait que fréquenter quelqu'un dont on était amoureux en sachant pertinemment que ces sentiments ne seront jamais partagés était douloureux. Il en avait fait l'expérience, avant qu'il ne découvre qu'en réalité ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Enfin…

Il s'ébroua. Ne pas penser à cette histoire, c'est du passé. Rien d'autre que du passé. Maintenant, il devait regarder dans l'avenir, sans jeter un regard en arrière…

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, surprenant Téa qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle réaction. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Kaiba lui-même…

Atem récupéra le courrier dans sa boîte aux lettres et consulta vaguement ce qu'il avait reçu en montant les marches menant à son appartement. Il venait de découvrir une lettre frappée des initiales d'Illusions Industries quand il arriva devant sa porte, rentrant au passage dans Tristan. Surpris de le trouver sur son chemin, il releva la tête de son courrier et constata que tous s'étaient arrêtés sur le pas de sa porte, un peu en désordre, formant comme un demi-cercle autour de la porte d'entrée de son appartement, étrangement silencieux. Passant devant le jeune homme, Atem découvrit alors le cadet des Kaiba campant sur le pas de sa porte.

« Euh… salut… »

Makuba semblait mal à l'aise sous les regards inquisiteurs de tout ce monde, et ne regardait personne d'autre que le Pharaon, le seul qu'il connaisse réellement parmi tous ces gens. Son regard semblait s'accrocher désespérément à lui, lui demandant de l'aide pour le soustraire à autant d'attention gênante. Saisissant rapidement le message, Atem termina par réagir et s'approcha du jeune Kaiba.

« Makuba ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« Eh bien… »

Le regard du Pharaon invitait Makuba à prendre un peu plus d'assurance : après tout, il ne craignait rien.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un peu de temps avec toi et… Je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas joyeux à la maison. Et comme Seto va encore passé sa soirée à travailler… »

Au nom de cet homme froid et distant, le cœur d'Atem se contracta mais rien sur son visage ne laissa transparaître ce léger contretemps. Depuis le temps qu'il le voyait sans pouvoir avoir droit à une quelconque attention particulière, le Pharaon avait réussi plus ou moins à dompter ce qu'il ressentait et à ne rien laisser voir. Même si ça l'épuisait.

« Tu peux rester avec nous, je ne pense pas que ça les dérange. N'est-ce pas ? »

Seuls Yûgi, Serenity et Duke répondirent un « oui » audible ; les autres grognèrent leur approbation alors que Téa restait silencieuse. Si Yûgi ne se méfiait pas de Makuba – Duke et Serenity n'étaient pas assez proches d'Atem pour réagir comme eux –, Joey et Tristan associaient toujours le nom de Kaiba à Seto automatiquement, qu'il s'agisse de Makuba ou non. De ce fait, ils n'avaient pas confiance en le jeune homme, au souvenir de l'époque où le plus jeune Kaiba était sans cesse du côté de son frère, sans vraiment porter son soutien sur eux. Ils pensaient donc que Makuba était là sous une quelconque demande de son frère adoré, et n'approuvaient pas vraiment le fait qu'Atem le laisse entrer chez lui avec autant de facilité.

Mais Atem n'avait pas vécu un an avec Makuba pour ne pas lui faire confiance. Lui seul savait vraiment comment avait changé le cadet des Kaiba, et il faisait partie des personnes en qui le Pharaon avait le plus confiance.

Si le début de la soirée avait été légèrement tendu par la présence de Makuba, vers dix heures trente, tout le monde plaisantait avec tout le monde et Joey et Tristan semblaient avoir oublié le nom de Kaiba associé au prénom de Makuba. Ce dernier n'avait pas autant rit depuis… depuis longtemps. Il ne savait dire depuis combien de temps exactement il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux. Avec Seto Kaiba, c'était difficile de partager un bon fou rire. Il avait beau adorer son frère aîné, le plus jeune PDG du Japon n'était pas la compagnie la plus joyeuse qui existait. Surtout depuis que son amant avait quitté le manoir…

Duke et Serenity furent les premiers à quitter l'appartement, le Maître des Dés ayant invité sa petite amie à dormir chez lui ce soir là – Joey avait fait une crise mais un argument de choc de sa sœur avait terminé par le faire taire et accepter le fait qu'elle était la petite amie de Duke – et Joey, Yûgi et Tristan suivirent le couple une demi heure plus tard. Atem avait obtenu de son double qu'il rentre chez lui cette nuit là, Makuba n'ayant apparemment pas l'envie pressante de rejoindre le manoir Kaiba. Bien lui en prit : le cadet des Kaiba demanda l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

« Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rentrer chez toi ? », demanda tout de même l'ancien Pharaon en s'asseyant à côté du jeune Kaiba, dans le canapé.

Le regard de Makuba s'enfuyait par la fenêtre du salon, pensif.

« Seto n'est pas très… divertissant. Disons que l'ambiance est électrique à la maison… Atem », continua-t-il en tournant alors son regard sombre vers le Pharaon, « la situation au manoir s'est dégradée depuis que tu es… »

« Ecoute, Makuba », coupa Atem, plantant son regard violine dans celui de son vis-à-vis, « je ne veux pas reparler de tout ça. Ce qui s'est passé entre ton frère et moi appartient maintenant au passé, je ne veux pas y repenser. J'ai déjà assez ruminé tout ça, je ne veux pas en rajouter alors que je ne fais que recommencer progressivement à m'en remettre. Le tournoi qui s'annonce va nous permettre de reprendre une relation « normale » : il va vouloir me battre, va mettre toute sa hargne dans cette tentative et moi je vais me défendre. Nos relations vont se limiter à des tournois, et je crois que c'est la meilleure chose pour nous… »

« Non ! », s'écria le cadet des Kaiba en se levant subitement. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas contraindre Seto à ne te voir que dans des duels, il ne s'en remettra jamais ! »

Sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi, une vague de colère submergea Atem et son regard violine s'assombrit.

« Cela ne l'a pas beaucoup dérangé quand nous étions ensemble, Makuba. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai eu une journée éreintante. »

Ne laissant pas le temps au jeune Kaiba de répliquer, Atem se leva et alla chercher dans une armoire des couvertures et un oreiller. Mais quand il revint dans le salon, Makuba avait disparu et la porte d'entrée était ouverte.

Atem laissa tomber les couvertures et l'oreiller sur le sol ainsi que lui-même dans le canapé, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Sa colère laissa place à la culpabilité et il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à repenser aux paroles du plus jeune des Kaiba. Après tout, le seul qui était en mesure de savoir le fond des pensées de Kaiba ces derniers temps était Makuba. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait raison ? Le cœur d'Atem se réchauffait à cet espoir, mais à cette vision de réconciliation se superposaient ce regard glacial et ce manque de réaction le soir où il avait fuit le manoir Kaiba de l'homme qu'il aimait. Non, c'était impossible que Kaiba puisse ressentir de la douleur, c'était impossible que Kaiba puisse ne pas se remettre d'une relation redevenue normale entre eux, une relation basée uniquement sur cette putain de rivalité qui les avait tant éloignés.

_Mais c'est en perdant une chose que l'on se rend compte à quelle point on y tenait…_ lui disait une voix, étrangement féminine, venue du plus profond de lui-même, du plus profond de sa mémoire, des zones encore inexplorées. Une voix familière…

_Qui es-tu ?_ ne cessait de demander le Pharaon.

Mais la voix ne faisait que répéter inlassablement cette citation, qui prenait du sens dans l'état actuel des choses.

Cependant, Atem était un Pharaon d'un caractère borné qui ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait. Et jusqu'ici, Kaiba n'avait jamais fait montre d'un quelconque regret chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés.

_Et le matin où il est venu te rendre tes affaires ?_

Il se retourna dans son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains, serrant les dents et hurlant mentalement : _La ferme !_

Ce regard désemparé et cette lueur féroce, cette soif, ce manque qui transparaissait au fond de ses prunelles glaciales. Ce n'était que de l'envie, de l'envie charnelle : Kaiba n'avait considéré Atem que comme un jouet, jusqu'ici. Ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux, ce n'était pas la douleur d'un amour parti, non, c'était le manque de ne plus avoir quelqu'un sous la main pour satisfaire ses désirs.

_Arrête de te mentir, Makuba sait mieux que toi ce que ressent Seto ! Il t'aime, il a mal, aussi mal que toi !_

« SILENCE !!! »

Atem se recroquevilla dans son lit et deux larmes s'échappèrent. Etrangement, il n'entendit plus cette voix qu'il considérait instinctivement comme de bon conseil… Mais cette fois, il ne voulait pas la croire. Il ne voulait pas aller se jeter dans les bras de Seto en implorant qu'il le reprenne auprès de lui, qu'il avait fait une faute. Il avait sa fierté, et il avait un trop mauvais souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Qu'avait-il, comme preuve d'un quelconque sentiment de Kaiba à son égard ? La parole du petit frère qui était en admiration devant l'aîné et une voix qui provenait du fond de sa mémoire lui affirmant elle aussi que Kaiba n'était pas bien, qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait rien de concret. Rien. Même ce fameux matin où il était venu lui rendre des affaires n'était pas une preuve de sentiments.

_Tu vas te détruire…_

Ce fut la dernière phrase que la voix prononça, une phrase dans laquelle perçait la désolation d'une personne impuissante face à tant d'entêtement. Oui, peut-être allait-il se détruire, mais Kaiba ne serait pas étranger à sa descente aux Enfers. Qu'on le laisse sombrer en paix, bordel !

Le réveil du lendemain fut rude. Il sentait de désagréables picotements dans ses yeux rougis et gonflés d'avoir retenu ses larmes et de s'être battu corps et âme pour sauvegarder ses convictions qui avaient su jusqu'ici le tenir à la surface, son cou était raide et les séquelles d'une crampe dans sa cuisse le faisaient boiter. Tant bien que mal, il se rendit dans la salle de bain où il délassa ses muscles encore tendus de s'être tant énervé durant la nuit et lorsqu'il sortit, un tilt provenant de son téléphone portable attira son attention. Marek l'avait déjà appelé trois fois. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, Atem se rendit compte qu'il avait plus de deux heures de retard.

« Merde ! »

Oubliant la douleur de sa cuisse, il se précipita dans sa chambre et enfila ce qu'il trouva le plus rapidement dans son armoire et se rendit dans le salon pour terminer de se préparer. Au moment de prendre ses clés, ses yeux furent attirés par les initiales d'Illusions Industries et l'existence de la lettre lui revint en tête. S'en saisissant, il décida de la lire en chemin.

« _Cher Monsieur Mûto,_

_Nous avons bien reçu votre confirmation suite à notre invitation à participer au tournoi organisé par les entreprises _Illusions Industries _qui aura lieu dans une semaine et demie. Nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir parmi nos participants, un tel privilège nous honore. Vous trouverez ci-joint une carte spécialement éditée afin que vous puissiez prouver votre inscription au tournoi : il est fort déconseillé que vous ne soyez pas en sa disposition le jour de votre premier duel. _

_Cette lettre vous est envoyée afin que vous puissiez prendre connaissance du déroulement du tournoi. Ce tournoi n'aura pas lieu dans l'ancienne Bataille Ville ni même au Royaume des Duellistes : il tiendra séance sur une île au large de Domino, spécialement aménagée afin de vous accueillir, vous et les autres participants au tournoi. _

_Comme tous les tournois, celui-ci comportera quatre phases : la première consistera à qualifier les huit participants aux quarts de finale, la seconde correspond aux matches de quart de finale, la troisième à la demie finale et enfin, la dernière est ni plus ni moins la finale. Nous vous souhaitons d'atteindre ce sommet. _

_Vous serez logé dans le château qui accueillera ces duels. Tout est prêt pour que vous puissiez passer un agréable séjour, sans que cela ne se transforme en une répétition pure et simple du Royaume des Duellistes, là n'est pas notre intention. _

_Le rendez-vous afin de se rendre sur l'île est fixé la veille du jour d'ouverture officielle du tournoi, à 20h00 précises, sur le quai de Domino. L'embarquement se terminera à 20h30 et au-delà de cette heure-ci, plus aucune personne ne sera acceptée, même s'il s'agit d'un participant confirmé. Voyez dans cette phrase l'autorisation d'emmener quelques de vos amis, si vous le souhaitez. _

_Nous vous souhaitons d'agréables journées, et dans l'attente de vous voir briller lors de notre tournoi, veuillez agréer nos sentiments distingués. _

_La Direction _d'Illusions Industries »

La direction de l'entreprise manquait d'originalité : au Royaume des Duellistes, le déroulement avait été le même. Mais c'est justement le fait qu'il soit précisé dans la lettre que ce ne sera pas la même chose qui troublait Atem. Jamais Pegasus n'aurait pris autant de précautions dans sa lettre s'il voulait leur tendre un piège et puis, surtout, Pegasus n'a jamais envoyé de lettre pour les convier à quoi que ce soit, il a toujours préféré les vidéos.

Le café était presque plein, et Bakura semblait avoir été recruté pour aider son amant au service. Quand Atem débarqua dans la salle, Marek fondit sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie, le regard brillant de colère.

« Bon sang, où étais-tu passé ? », s'exclama-t-il en le tirant par la manche à l'écart, la voix lourde de reproches. « Je t'ai appelé trois fois ! Tu as deux heures et demies de retard ! »

« Je suis désolé, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit », fut la seule excuse qui vint à l'esprit du Pharaon.

« Une mauvaise nuit ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche un peu. Avec les beaux jours, les clients affluent, et le bouche à oreille marche du tonnerre, alors évite d'être en retard, je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de personnel ! »

« Eh bien, engages-en. »

Le ton froid et cassant ainsi que le regard assombri du Pharaon suffit à faire taire l'ancien Gardien du Tombeau. Marek scruta un instant le Pharaon, avant finalement de le lâcher sans rien dire, et de repartir en salle. Atem rejoignit le comptoir et prit son poste comme s'il était arrivé à l'heure.

La journée fut longue et lourde. Atem n'était pas totalement dans ce qu'il faisait. L'histoire de la lettre d'Illusions Industries et de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ne cessaient de le travailler. Plusieurs fois, il se trompa dans la commande des clients ; plusieurs fois, il dû recommencer certaines opérations en se rendant compte trop tard que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas totalement ce qui était prévu. Marek, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, ne lui en décocha pas un seul mot, et quelques messes basses qu'il entretenait avec son amant n'échappèrent pas au Pharaon. Cela ne fit qu'aggraver sa mauvaise humeur, et quelques fois, il se montrait brutal avec la clientèle. Avant la fin de la journée, il avait fait fuir quatre clients. Même une visite de Yûgi ne réussi pas à lui rendre le sourire, et il jeta rageusement le torchon qu'il avait en main lorsqu'il aperçut son double parler à voix basse en lui jetant un regard inquiet avec Marek et Bakura.

Qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui aurait pu lui faire chaud au cœur, aurait pu l'apaiser, mais Atem avait un caractère de Pharaon. Il était borné et n'appréciait guère qu'ils désirent se mêler de ses affaires. Il avait une folle envie d'être seul.

Elle était partie loin, sa tristesse déchirante. Il avait mit les voiles en quatrième vitesse, son besoin de réconfort.

A la fin de son service, Atem quitta le café sans saluer qui que ce soit. D'un pas furieux, il rejoignit son appartement, dont il claqua la porte et se mit à arpenter frénétiquement, les mains dans le dos, les dents serrées et les yeux dans le vague, son salon. Pourquoi ressentait-il autant de colère en lui, pourquoi en voulait-il à ses amis qui ne cherchaient qu'à l'aider ? Pourquoi s'emportait-il pour de pareilles broutilles ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de mettre en pièce tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main ? Son portable sonna ; il ne prit pas la peine ni de regarder l'appelant ni de décrocher, laissant l'engin s'égosiller dans la poche de son jean.

Il avait l'impression d'être extérieur à lui-même. Il se voyait arpenter son salon, ruminant une colère un peu trop paradoxale pour être normale. Il n'y avait même pas un mois, il pleurait sa rupture d'avec Seto Kaiba. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas y penser sans s'énerver et sans avoir envie de casser quelque chose, de passer sa colère sur quelque chose, voire même quelqu'un. La sollicitude de Yûgi l'épuisait, l'inquiétude de ses amis l'irritait.

Et parce qu'il se comprenait de moins en moins, Atem s'énervait contre lui.

Ils eurent tous leur examen final. Si Joey et Tristan l'eurent tout juste, Téa eut droit à une mention ; Yûgi se situait à quelques points seulement de l'obtention de la plus petite mention. Tous heureux de ne pas avoir à passer les épreuves de rattrapage, ils fêtèrent leurs résultats toute la journée. Seuls Marek, Atem et Bakura ne furent pas de la partie : le café n'allait pas tourner par la seule force de leurs pensées ou des bras d'Odion et du cuisinier. Bien que leurs amis passèrent la majeure partie de leur journée dans le café, ils finirent par les quitter pour aller faire autre chose. Mis à part boire en bonne compagnie, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. A sa grande surprise, Atem se sentit soulagé de les voir quitter la salle. Ils avaient tous exprimé une certaine retenue vis-à-vis de lui, comme s'ils avaient tous choisi leurs mots pour s'adresser à lui. Tout cela n'avait réussit qu'à faire grandir cette irritation qui lui retournait l'estomac et donner à ses yeux un éclat sombre inquiétant.

Une solitude dévorante commençait peu à peu à prendre possession de son existence.

_Ton passé de Pharaon te rattrape…_

_« Tu le connais ? »_

_Ca se pourrait._

_« Alors explique-moi. »_

_Ca ne changerait rien. _

_« Qu'en sais-tu ? Je pourrais essayer de faire le contraire de ce que j'ai fait par le passé. Alors dis-moi ce que tu sais. Raconte-moi mon passé. »_

_Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. Ce sera… plus simple. On évitera bien de lourdes erreurs. _

_« Si mon passé me rattrape, c'est qu'il a de grandes chances de se répéter. Et si je ne connais pas mon passé, il est clair que j'ai toutes les chances de refaire les mêmes erreurs. »_

_Ce n'est pas sûr. _

_« Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. »_

_Le risque zéro n'existera jamais. Quoique tu fasses, tu prendras des risques. Alors ça ne sert à rien. _

_« Réponds-moi ! »_

Atem releva les yeux de son livre et fixa sa porte d'entrée comme s'il cherchait à voir qui se cachait derrière à une heure aussi tardive. Furtivement, l'idée qu'il s'agisse de Kaiba, comme la dernière fois, lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la chassa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le PDG ne devrait plus se risquer à venir ici, après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois : Atem avait été assez clair. Il doutait que Kaiba soit du genre à se pointer à dix heures et demi du soir avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main pour lui demander pardon, non sans lui déclamer tout son amour.

Le Pharaon s'ébroua. D'où lui venait des scénarios aussi clichés ? Jetant un œil au bouquin qu'il avait entre les mains, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner cette lecture pour quelques temps, histoire de se reprendre un peu. Kaiba avec un bouquet de fleurs… Où va le monde, si le PDG le plus jeune du Japon a ce genre de manière ?

C'était Yûgi.

« Je te dérange ? », demanda le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

Comme si Atem l'impressionnait. Une vague d'irritation submergea une fois de plus l'ancien Pharaon qui leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis quand celui qui avait partagé son corps avec lui, qui l'avait depuis le début considéré comme son égal, s'aplatissait ainsi devant lui ?

« Non, j'étais en train de m'imaginer Kaiba avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. »

Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'était en train de faire le Pharaon qui surprit Yûgi, mais plutôt le ton indifférent et distant qu'il avait adopté, alors qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Kaiba dans sa phrase. Interceptant le regard perplexe de son double, Atem haussa les épaules et s'écarta, permettant ainsi que jeune homme d'entrer dans son appartement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Atem ? »

Le concerné arqua un sourcil perplexe. Au moins, son double n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ca fait quelques temps que tu n'es plus le même, je ne te reconnais plus. Tu es distant. C'est presque comme si… tu ne nous considérais plus comme ton égal, comme si nous n'étions pas assez bien pour toi. »

Atem eut un petit mouvement de recul en même temps qu'un regain d'irritation.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Regarde-toi ! Regarde ton comportement ! Tes yeux sont suffisants pour que nous nous sentions mal à l'aise en ta présence ! »

« Yûgi, arrête ton cirque ! C'est vous qui vous faites des illusions, à chaque fois que je m'approche de vous depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression d'être impressionnant, à tel point que vous n'êtes plus aussi naturels ! »

« Mais tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu ES impressionnant ! », s'écria Yûgi. « Tu n'as plus le même regard, tu dégages une aura écrasante, c'est presque si on a peur de toi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il est difficile d'encore te considérer comme quelqu'un de normal ! »

Les phrases frappèrent Atem comme si Yûgi venait de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

_« Ton passé de Pharaon te rattrape… »_

Il observa un instant, les yeux écarquillés, le visage de son double dont les yeux couleur améthyste, désertés de cette innocence qui l'avait si longtemps caractérisé, brillaient de cette lueur blessée d'une personne qui semblait au bord de perdre l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Quelqu'un qui était capable de tout faire pour raisonner cette personne. Au plus profond de lui-même, Atem sentit s'effondrer cette irritation dévorante, ce malaise constant, cette étrange douleur. Il se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux et son regard dériva vers la fenêtre, fuyant le contact visuel.

« Je… je suis désolé. »

Yûgi ne lui répondit pas.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Atem eu la nette impression que son humeur dépendait de la fréquence à laquelle il voyait Yûgi. Le Pharaon avait longuement réfléchi sur le sujet, et s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à être de mauvaise humeur quasiment constamment depuis que son double et ses amis étaient partis en semaine de révision. Pendant deux semaines, il avait été exécrable avec son entourage et peu à peu, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Marek s'était fait distant pendant ces deux semaines. Pourquoi il avait été aussi tendu.

Ce n'était pas uniquement parce son amant avait été stressé toute les deux semaines, mais également parce qu'Atem, son ami et collègue, avait été particulièrement désagréable. Ajouté à tout cela, la mauvaise humeur d'Odion depuis la « fuite » d'Isis.

Atem s'excusa auprès de l'ancien Gardien du Tombeau pour son comportement et Marek ne lui répondit que par un sourire qui signifiait « t'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié » avant de retourner travailler. Le Pharaon se doutait que ce passage n'était pas totalement oublié pour le jeune homme. Marek était tout de même d'un naturel rancunier.

Le jour du départ était enfin arrivé. En deux jours, Atem avait réussi à renouer des contacts plus ou moins normaux avec ses meilleurs amis, et lorsqu'il arriva sur le quai, son sac sur l'épaule, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sans doute était-ce dû à l'excitation du tournoi qui se profilait à l'horizon, mais Joey ne manifesta aucune retenue vis-à-vis de lui, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas récemment. Tristan était aussi enjoué que son meilleur ami et Yûgi, qui n'avait pas mis plus de deux heures à pardonner à son double, le rejoignit dès qu'il l'eut aperçu. Téa, quant à elle, n'avait pas eu besoin du passage caractériel du Pharaon pour se tenir à distance de lui…

Le bateau était presque semblable à celui qui les avait amenés au Royaume des Duellistes. Des participants au tournoi commençaient déjà à grimper sur le pont et ils reconnurent Mako Tsunami qui les salua du haut du pont dès qu'il les eu aperçus ; à leur grand déplaisir, Insector Haga et Rex Raptor avaient également été conviés à participer au tournoi. Fort de ses anciennes victoires, Joey répondit à leur provocation silencieuse avec zèle, comme d'habitude, en somme. Ils attendirent que Marek, Bakura, Rebecca et Maï les rejoignent pour monter à bord.

Kaiba et Makuba furent plus rapides.

Atem croisa son regard et son cœur fit un bond énorme dans sa poitrine avant de cogner avec force comme si sa seule ambition était de sortir de cette cage de chair pour rejoindre celui qui le faisait autant battre. Son regard brillant de sa détermination naturelle, enterrant avec la force de sa volonté souveraine ses sentiments, Atem supporta avec fierté – et toujours quelques difficultés – les glaces mêmes d'un lac gelé. Aucun muscle du visage de Kaiba ne tressaillit et aucun des siens non plus. Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux et Atem pouvait sentir son double à côté de lui, prêt à le défendre s'il advenait quoique ce soit. De cela, Atem se sentit nettement plus fort, parce qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il n'était plus seul.

Le regard glacé de Kaiba finit par dériver pour s'arrêter sur Joey. Un rictus malsain étira ses fines lèvres.

« Il y a sûrement une erreur », déclara-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse. « Seuls les meilleurs duellistes sont conviés à ce tournoi. Tu n'y as pas ta place, Wheeler. »

« Contrairement à d'autres, j'ai terminé dans les premiers au Royaume des Duellistes », grogna Joey en guise de défense, les yeux flamboyants. « Et cette fois, je t'écraserais en bonne et due forme. »

« Pff, c'est beau de rêver. »

« Ca suffit, Kaiba. »

La voix d'Atem, grave et profonde, avait claqué dans l'air marin du port. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais Makuba se terra un peu plus sur lui-même. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise…

« Que tu ne veuilles pas reconnaître la valeur de Joey est une chose », continua le Pharaon sans quitter des yeux son ex amant, « mais ce n'est pas une raison pour continuellement l'abaisser. Il a affronté des situations bien pires que les tiennes et de cela, il peut être fier et te surpasses. Mais tu es incapable de le comprendre, parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu que ton entreprise qui comptait réellement. Tu ne vois rien d'autre et tu considères les autres comme des êtres inférieurs, alors que tu ne vaux pas mieux. »

Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il ressentait une folle envie d'en dire davantage, encore et encore plus. Dans le seul but de le blesser.

« Arrête de t'en prendre à lui parce que tu n'es pas capable d'admettre que des personnes qui ne sont pas seules puissent être aussi douées que toi, si ce n'est meilleures. »

Les muscles du visage de Kaiba tressaillirent et à ce seul détail, Atem su qu'il avait réussit.

Il venait de faire un choix. Il avait eu le choix entre ne rien dire et laisser passer cette habitude énervante qu'avait Kaiba de toujours rabaisser Joey, pour la seule et unique raison qu'il ne l'appréciait pas le moins du monde, et intervenir. Il avait choisi la seconde option.

Atem ne su que bien plus tard qu'il venait de faire le choix d'une terrible douleur vengeresse.


	3. Y Croire ou Rester de Marbre

Hey,

Rebienvenue à vous, Lecteurs, pour un nouveau chapitre relativement euh... long. Malgré cela, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Comme vous le constaterez tout au long de votre lecture si jamais vous entreprenez courageusement de parcourir de vos yeux entraînés ces lignes interminables, ce chapitre est notamment axé sur Seto et son joyeux entourage, qui est fort restreint. Normalement, si tout se passe bien et qu'il n'y a aucun dysfonctionnement de mon cerveau en cours de route, chaque chapitre sera par alternance axé sur l'un de nos amants éconduits et de leur entourage. Donc, si on suit la logique, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à notre Pharaon préféré et tous ses joyeux lurons d'amis.

Reste qu'il y aura toujours un choix à faire. Les pauvres, je compte bien les malmener pendant un temps...

Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier pour vos reviews, certes moins nombreuses mais ô combien agréables et encourageantes. Donc : merci, merci beaucoup :D

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

**Eagle Eclypse**

Disclaimer : Je suis toujours malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir posséder ne serait-ce que Seto Kaiba ou même Kuribo, c'est vous dire. En revanche, je revendique la création d'un personnage que vous allez devoir supporter tout au long de ce chapitre (je vous en supplie, ne fuyez paaaaas...)

* * *

**Corneille et ses Choix**

Y Croire ou Rester de Marbre

_L'étincelant Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, ses trois têtes rugissantes, ne résista pas au souffle puissant du majestueux Dragon Ailé de Râ. Son bras levé en protection devant ses yeux, Seto n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder, les dents serrées, sa plus puissante créature se faire balayer comme un vulgaire grain de poussière et ses points de vie tomber à zéro, sans qu'une quelconque carte magique ou piège ne puisse l'aider. _

_Une enclume dans l'estomac, il regardait le dragon d'or disparaître et les créateurs d'hologramme s'éteindre ; son regard assombri de frustration croisa le regard violine et peiné de son adversaire. En face de lui, Atem baissait son disque de duel, son visage n'exprimant aucune fierté de sa victoire. Au contraire, il semblait n'en jamais avoir voulu. _

_« Seto… »_

_« Tu ne t'es pas battu. »_

_Une phrase simple mais tranchante. Un éclair de douleur brilla fugitivement dans les yeux violines de son amant. _

_« Bien sûr que si… »_

_« Non. Je ne me suis pas battu contre le seul homme au monde qui puisse se vanter de pouvoir me battre. Je n'ai pas eu cette impression. Chacune des cartes que tu as jouées, tu aurais pu les jouer autrement, plus efficacement. Tu ne t'es pas battu. »_

_« Mais que puis-je faire, alors ! », s'exclama Atem._

_Le ton de sa voix était désespéré et Seto sentit quelque chose vibrer au fond de lui. Le goût amer de sa défaite prit cependant le dessus trop rapidement pour qu'il y fasse réellement attention. _

_« Quoique je fasse », continua l'ancien Pharaon, « tout cela revient au même résultat. Je te bats, et tu ne m'adresses plus la parole jusqu'à ce que l'idée de ta défaite te soit passée et que tu te sois convaincu que la prochaine fois que tu me défieras, tu réussiras à me battre. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette situation me pèse, j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous. Alors je fais en sorte que tu puisses me battre, je fais tout pour perdre devant toi. Mais quoique je fasse, on en revient au même résultat. Quand je me bats normalement, tu te renfermes sur toi-même ; quand j'essaie de perdre, tu me le reproches. Que puis-je faire pour nous éviter une soirée durant laquelle tu ne sortiras pas de ta coquille ? Que puis-je faire pour ne pas avoir le cœur serré toute la soirée de te voir ruminer encore et encore ta défaite ? »_

_Ses mots le frappèrent autant que le regard intense et douloureux qu'Atem darda sur lui. Seto resta silencieux, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer ces envoûtants yeux violines blessés. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Au fond, il l'aurait voulu, il aurait voulu faire un geste, admettre que ce qu'il avait fait pour lui le touchait, mais le fait est que l'ancien Pharaon ne l'avait pas aidé, il l'avait au contraire énervé. Atem avait voulu perdre, il avait fait exprès de baisser son niveau de jeu pour lui permettre de gagner. Aux yeux du froid PDG, ce n'était pas un service qu'il lui rendait, c'était une humiliation qu'il lui faisait. Seto voulait battre Atem quand celui-ci jouait comme l'excellent duelliste qu'il était, il ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide dans cette tâche._

_Il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. _

_Atem tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce du manoir que Seto avait constituée comme arène, laissant le jeune PDG seul avec ses pensées. Seto resta planté là de longues minutes, continuant sans cesse de repenser à cette défaite. Mais plus le temps passait et plus la vision de son Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus balayé par la puissance du Dragon Ailé de Râ laissait place à celle d'une paire d'yeux améthystes brillants de peine et de cette lueur caractéristique de quelqu'un qui redoutait l'inévitable, alors qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éviter. L'amertume de la défaite fut remplacée progressivement par une vague de remords et Seto soupira. Finalement, il quitta l'arène. _

_Les neuf coups de vingt et une heures de la vieille et puissante horloge résonnèrent longuement dans le manoir silencieux. Makuba devait probablement être dans sa chambre, sur son ordinateur à jouer ou discuter avec ses rares amis – avoir pour grand frère le plus jeune PDG du Japon aussi connu pour son talent de duelliste que pour son génie et sa froideur n'aidait pas à attirer du monde vers soi – en écoutant de la musique et Atem… Seto ignorait où Atem pouvait se trouver maintenant. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait l'arène avant lui après la conclusion d'un de leurs duels, Seto ignorait où il pouvait se trouver. Le manoir était tellement grand qu'il y avait mille endroits où son amant pouvait s'être réfugié. _

_Il rejoignit sa chambre. Atem réapparaîtrait bien au dîner, du moins l'espérait-il… En y réfléchissant, c'était la première fois qu'il avait un tel regard à son encontre. Il ne savait pas encore comment réagissait l'ancien Pharaon lorsqu'il avait un tel regard… Seto enleva son disque de duel, qu'il posa sur son bureau, et se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, celle qu'il partageait depuis aujourd'hui six mois avec l'homme qui, à sa grande surprise, ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. C'était la première fois, dans sa vie, qu'il ressentait ce besoin vital de voir une personne, voire même de la connaître davantage, et plus si affinité. _

_Il sentit ses muscles se détendre sous le jet d'eau brûlant de sa douche. Il soupira et fit basculer sa tête en arrière ; l'eau coula agréablement le long de sa nuque et de son dos. A travers le bruissement de l'eau coulante, il entendit une porte claquer. Celle de sa chambre. _

_« Atem ? »_

_Pas de réponse. Arrêtant l'eau, Seto tendit l'oreille mais plus aucun son ne lui parvint. Il sortit, ceignit une serviette blanche autour de sa taille et entra dans sa chambre ; il n'y avait personne mais un second disque de duel trônait à côté du sien. Seto se passa une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns. _

_Une domestique vint le prévenir que le dîner était servi. Seto hocha la tête et congédia la jeune femme et sortit de sa chambre à la suite de son employée. Il rejoignit la salle à manger et, en approchant, il perçut des éclats de rire. Ceux de Makuba et d'Atem. _

_Ils étaient déjà attablés à leurs places habituelles, l'un devant l'autre, et semblait pris tous les deux d'un fou rire. Même l'arrivée du frère aîné de l'un et de l'amant de l'autre n'arriva pas à les arrêter. _

_« Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? », demanda Seto, irrité de ne pas faire partie de la confidence – excès d'orgueil. _

_Il dû attendre qu'ils se fussent un peu calmés pour que Makuba arrive à aligner assez de mots pour lui expliquer ce qui les faisait rire. Comme il se l'était vaguement attendu, cela n'arriva pas à lui arracher un sourire, mais au moins se sentait-il mieux de ne pas avoir été mis à l'écart. Durant toute l'explication, Seto n'avait pas réussi à croiser le regard d'Atem, ce dernier regardant un peu partout sauf dans sa direction, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Etrangement, son cœur se contracta. _

_« Pardonne-moi. »_

_Atem eut un léger sursaut et se tourna vers lui. Seto se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre, mais son regard fuyait le contact visuel. Il n'aimait pas s'excuser, c'était montrer ses faiblesses. Mais il avait bien senti que s'il ne le faisait pas dans les minutes qui suivaient, il n'allait pas réussir à dormir de la nuit et il n'aurait gagné qu'un ulcère, à force de sentir un poids sur son estomac à chaque fois qu'il voyait son amant. _

_« Regarde-moi. »_

_La douceur de la voix d'Atem le surprit. Il se serait attendu à quelque chose d'un peu plus… dur… _

_« Seto, regarde-moi. »_

_Il préféra s'avancer et le prendre dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant. Au diable, son orgueil, sa fierté, son jeu de « regardez-moi, je suis le meilleur et vous n'êtes que des minables face à moi ». Il sentit Atem se tendre sous la surprise._

_« Pardonne-moi », répéta-t-il. _

_Atem resta toujours sans aucune réaction, ne le serrant pas contre lui, ne montrant aucun signe d'un quelconque pardon. Le cœur du jeune PDG se contracta et une vague glacée l'envahit. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse là de la dernière fois ?_

_« Il faudrait qu'on m'explique un jour pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. »_

_Seto redressa la tête et il rencontra un regard scrutateur. _

_« Peut-être parce que tu m'aimes. »_

_Une lueur amusée vint éclairer le regard d'Atem, qui referma alors l'étau de ses bras autour de la taille de Seto. _

_« Quoiqu'il arrive, tu restes toujours le même. Aussi sûr de toi et arrogant que la première fois. »_

_Seto choisit de prendre cette réflexion comme un compliment, et Atem vint demander une réparation du préjudice moral subit. Le jeune PDG ne la lui refusa pas et l'embrassa avec tendresse. _

_Ils se couchèrent dans une atmosphère plus détendue et Seto le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Atem se calla contre le torse chaud du jeune PDG et ne bougea plus de la nuit. Pendant une heure, Seto joua avec les mèches de son amant, admirant le visage paisible de l'ancien Pharaon, se disant que s'il venait à le perdre, il n'était pas sûr de le supporter. _

Le vent marin s'engouffrait dans ses courts cheveux bruns et quelques mèches venaient flotter tranquillement devant ses yeux. Accoudé à la barrière du pont, Seto regardait les différents duellistes conviés au tournoi présenter leur invitation aux agents de sécurité, faisant inscrire leurs amis sur un registre puis grimpant à bord du bateau de croisière. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'il doutait que la première phase se passe réellement en une journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, constatant qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant que l'embarcation ne prenne fin et que le navire quitte le port. Dire qu'il aurait pu être arrivé depuis des lustres déjà, à bord de son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Si elle n'avait pas insisté…

Derrière lui, des duellistes ou amis passaient en chuchotant, certainement à son sujet. Il s'en fichait. Après tout, c'était joué d'avance : il allait finir en finale.

Et cette fois, il le battrait.

« Seto ? »

Il se retourna. Makuba se tenait derrière lui, le fixant ses grands yeux sombres et malgré l'âge, toujours aussi candides. Ce regard si innocent qui ne l'avait jamais lâché. Son regard de petit frère aimant.

« Oui ? »

« Le bateau va partir, on nous demande de nous rassembler dans la salle à manger. Tu viens ? »

« J'arrive. »

En bas, sur le pont inférieur, la troupe des duellistes au grand cœur bavardait tranquillement près du garde-corps. Atem leva la tête ; leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cœur de Seto se contracta douloureusement mais le souvenir de leur altercation sur le quai réveilla son orgueil et sa fierté ; son regard resta de glace. Tournant les talons, il suivit son petit frère jusqu'à la plus grande salle du bateau de croisière, où il espérait bien rester loin d'eux.

La salle était bondée, la rumeur des conversations allait bon train. La plupart des personnes présentes parlaient avec enthousiasme du tournoi à venir, le sourire était au rendez-vous. Seule une personne n'arrivait pas à éprouver une quelconque joie ou excitation à l'approche du début du tournoi. Le cœur d'Atem était lourd et son regard terne.

Yûgi avait beau faire des efforts pour remédier à son manque d'enthousiasme, rien ne marchait. Sans cesse, Atem se rappelait son altercation avec son ex amant, juste avant d'embarquer. Sa peine, sa douleur, si fortes soient-elles, n'étaient pas en mesure de rivaliser avec sa fierté, son orgueil. Tout ce qu'il voulait, à ce moment, était de prouver à quel point Kaiba ne lui était pas indispensable. Il voulait lui prouver que seul, il pouvait être heureux malgré tout. Il voulait lui prouver que lui, il avait des amis.

En somme, il voulait blesser Seto Kaiba autant que ce dernier l'avait blessé.

« Bonsoir à tous ! »

La rumeur cessa immédiatement et l'attention de tous se tendit vers la scène disposée au fond de la salle parsemée de tables dressées. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années tout au moins, aux longs cheveux bruns ondulants, à la taille fine et gracieuse et aux yeux pétillants de malice et d'intelligence, un micro à la main, balayait la salle du regard en attendant patiemment que tous se soient tut, que toute l'attention soit entièrement tournée vers elle. Une fois que le silence se fut installé, elle commença.

« Bienvenue à bord du _Trésor Marin_, un navire spécialement affrété pour le tournoi que la grande entreprise Illusions Industries a organisé aujourd'hui, et auquel les meilleurs duellistes, s'étant fait remarqué lors des tournois précédents, à savoir le Royaume des Duellistes et BatailleVille, ont été invités. Je me présente : Tessa Milford, vice-présidente de la société Illusions Industries. »

Des murmures secouèrent l'assemblée, et Tessa laissa passer l'intervention inopportune, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle soulevait des surprises en annonçant qu'elle était déjà à un poste si hautement gradé que celui de vice-présidente de l'une des plus grandes multinationales du monde.

Lorsque les rumeurs se tassèrent, elle reprit.

« J'ai été chargée de votre accueil à bord du navire afin de vous en expliquer le fonctionnement. Le voyage durera toute la nuit et vous serez logés dans les innombrables cabines dont le navire recèle : il y a bien sûr possibilité d'être plusieurs par chambre. Par mesure d'organisation, vous vous en douterez, nous vous avons déjà assigné à des chambres, sachant plus ou moins avec combien d'amis viendraient certaines personnes. Des employés viendront donc vous indiquer vos appartements, veuillez les attendre ici, ils vous trouveront. Nous arriverons demain matin aux alentours de neuf heures ; à dix heures commencera la première épreuve, et durera jusqu'à dix neuf heures le soir même. Les qualifiés seront logés dans le château, avec leurs invités ; ceux qui seront disqualifiés devront partir de l'île avec ceux qu'ils ont invités. Telles sont les règles. »

Si l'énoncé des règles souleva un murmure d'injustice, Tessa ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Le dîner sera servit dans exactement une heure, veuillez nous pardonner pour le caractère tardif du repas, nous n'avons pu l'organiser avant. Il aura lieu ici même, comme vous devez vous en doutez. Bien, maintenant, restez tous groupé avec les gens que vous connaissez, des employés vont venir vous cherchez. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. »

Puis elle replaça le micro sur son pied et descendit de la scène pour mieux disparaître par une porte attenante. Et comment allaient-ils faire, si jamais ils avaient réellement un problème, alors qu'elle venait de les quitter ?

« Au moins, c'est un peu mieux organisé que la dernière fois », commenta Joey lorsque la rumeur des conversations remonta dans la salle.

Des employés en costume s'avançaient vers les groupes, slalomant entre les personnes en cherchant des yeux ceux qu'il devait amener dans leurs cabines respectives. Ils attendirent donc patiemment que quelqu'un vienne les chercher, discutant paisiblement ; l'attention d'Atem fut attirée par la longue silhouette enveloppée d'un lourd manteau d'argent quittant la salle en compagnie de son petit frère, sans quelqu'un pour les accompagner. Atem ne pu s'empêcher de critiquer intérieurement cet homme qui ne respectait vraiment rien.

« Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. »

La salle s'était vidée, il ne restait plus qu'eux à présent, ainsi que des serveurs qui s'activaient autour des tables disséminées. Et Isis.

Ils la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, même Atem quitta enfin son expression renfrognée pour faire montre d'un semblant de surprise. La jeune femme se tenait droite devant eux, les fixant de ce même regard intense qui l'avait si bien caractérisée par le passé, un regard sérieux, luisant d'intelligence et de calme. Les mains jointes devant elle, comme à son habitude, elle attendait patiemment que l'un d'entre eux daigne bouger, la prévenant ainsi qu'ils étaient parés à la suivre, mais ils étaient tous bien trop occupé à élaborer mille et une réponses pour expliquer sa présence sur le bateau en temps qu'employée pour avoir l'idée de bouger.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », finit par demander Marek.

« Je travaille ici, Marek. Je dois vous accompagner à vos cabines. »

« Mais… Je ne comprends pas… »

« Il faut bien que je gagne ma vie. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu voulu me le cacher ? Ce n'est pas une tare… Et l'argent ? Où l'as-tu trouvé si tu n'es qu'une employée ? »

Isis resta silencieuse. Son regard traduisait sa détermination à garder le silence sur le pourquoi du comment de ses actions, et il était inutile, dans un pareil cas, d'insister. Elle ne dirait rien. Atem en était venu à cette conclusion et s'apprêtait à s'avancer pour lui signifier qu'il la suivait quand il fut interrompu.

« Isis ? »

Si la surprise de voir la jeune femme en temps qu'employée sur le navire qui les menait au tournoi était passée, Atem se figea littéralement sur place, les pensées bloquées et des yeux stupéfaits résolument fixés sur la tierce personne qui venait s'ajouter à leur petit groupe, l'esprit blanchit de toute présence à la silhouette longiligne toujours vêtue d'un lourd manteau d'argent.

Il se serait cru devant un miroir. A la différence que son reflet était résolument féminin.

Isis s'inclina devant la nouvelle venue et un sourire de cette dernière l'incita à se relever. Toujours sous le choc, Atem ne releva pas la soumission étonnante dont faisait preuve la sœur de Marek à l'égard de cette femme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Les mêmes yeux améthystes brûlants d'assurance, le même visage au menton pointu et aux traits royaux, peut-être un peu plus élégants que les siens, encadré de mèches blondes zigzagantes alors que ses cheveux cascadant jusque sa taille était d'un noir aussi profond que celui de ses propres cheveux, parsemés de mèches violines disparates. Son maintien était droit et fier, et elle dégageait une aura qui forçait le respect.

Elle tenait également, dans ses bras, un petit garçon d'au moins trois ans, son pouce dans la bouche et ses grands yeux d'un bleu rare innocents allaient d'une personne à l'autre, comme s'il cherchait à les reconnaître.

« Je m'occupe d'eux, Isis », reprit l'inconnue en se tournant vers la concernée.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et, après un salut respectueux, s'éloigna du petit groupe, les laissant en la compagnie de la copie conforme d'Atem. Ce dernier la fixait toujours, les yeux écarquillés, totalement figé. D'autant plus qu'il avait une forte impression de déjà-vu qui lui faisait penser qu'il la connaissait. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais il était incapable de se rappeler où, et quand. Ni même qui elle était. Et sa voix… Sa voix chaude et profonde, réconfortante et avenante, elle aussi, il l'avait déjà entendue. Et pas plus tard que dans la semaine dernière.

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer », sourit l'inconnue en se tournant résolument vers eux, réajustant sa prise sur l'enfant qu'elle portait. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et en bien. Je m'appelle Anera, je suis également une participante du tournoi mais je travaille aussi à Illusions Industries. En quelques sortes, j'ai eu une dérogation pour participer alors que je devais également gérer. Et lui… »

Elle tourna un regard maternel vers l'enfant qui venait de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« C'est mon fils, Alexandre. »

_« Alexandre ? Ce n'est pas traditionnel, comme prénom… »_

_« Venant de toi, c'est étonnant. Tu ne fais pas dans la tradition non plus, il me semble. »_

_« D'accord, d'accord… C'est très joli, comme prénom. »_

« On se connaît ? »

Anera lança à Atem un regard sceptique.

« Je ne vois pas comment… C'est la première fois que je te rencontre. »

« Tu sais que tu lui ressembles beaucoup ? », intervint alors Joey, avec son tact habituel.

Atem se souvint soudainement de leur présence. Dès qu'Anera avait fait son apparition, il avait complètement oublié les alentours. Cette femme l'avait complètement captivé, et ce parce qu'il la voyait entourée de mystère. Un mystère aussi profond que ses origines à lui. La voix qu'elle avait, c'était celle qu'il entendait quand il était perdu, celle qu'il avait entendu il y a quelques temps dans sa tête, cherchant à le raisonner. Il ne doutait plus de l'avoir entendu. Mais comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, qu'il l'entendait. Il ignorait son existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Alors pourquoi sa voix était-elle dans sa tête ?

« Ce n'est pas parce que je lui ressemble énormément que je suis obligée de le connaître. Il existe des personnes qui se ressemblent plus ou moins, et il semblerait que je sois le reflet exact du meilleur duelliste mondial. Ca ne m'oblige pas à le connaître. »

C'était dit sans méchanceté. Elle avait planté son regard dans celui de Joey pour lui répondre, et avait gardé un calme apaisant. Joey n'ajouta rien ; même, il sembla troublé par le regard paisible qu'elle dardait sur lui.

Après les avoir conduit dans leurs cabines respectives, Anera les quitta en leur souriant aimablement, en leur indiquant l'endroit où ils pourraient la trouver s'ils avaient besoin de quoique ce soit, précisant cependant qu'il fallait que ce soit urgent. Allant coucher son fils, elle ne voulait pas qu'une visite futile vienne troubler la sérénité de son sommeil.

« Je ne l'aime pas », confia Téa une fois qu'Anera eu disparu.

C'était donc elle qui avait rendu l'atmosphère un poil plus tendue lorsque Anera était apparue. Même après la disparition de la jeune mère, Téa gardait un regard assombri par l'antipathie que lui inspirait Anera. Quand ils lui demandèrent pour quelle raison elle ne l'avait pas apprécié alors qu'elles ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole et qu'Anera s'était montré d'une grande politesse, elle ne su le leur expliquer. C'était physique : dès le premier regard, elle ne l'avait pas aimée, et elle était sûre que rien ne changera.

C'était même susceptible de s'aggraver.

La mer était calme et le ciel dégagé. Les étoiles étaient bien plus nombreuses maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté l'éclairage blafard de Domino, et la Lune rayonnait, projetant sa luminosité argentée sur l'eau tranquille agitée par le navire qui passait par là. Plongé dans la contemplation silencieuse de l'étendue assombrie, Seto ne pensait à rien. Son esprit était vidé de toute pensée et son corps épuisé.

Maintenant qu'il avait été privé de son travail par le départ du navire, il sentait le poids de sa fatigue accumulée peser sur ses épaules. Il s'était littéralement jeté dans le seul domaine qui était capable de lui faire oublier les tracas de sa vie privée. Il n'avait plus eu de vie, depuis qu'Atem avait quitté le manoir.

Son absence lui avait tant pesée. Après son départ, il avait trouvé son lit bien froid et son immense jardin bien terne. Les journées, aussi ensoleillée soient-elles, lui étaient apparues très sombres. Il s'était senti bien seul, un peu trop seul. Son ordinateur avait été le seul objet qui peuplait sa vie capable de lui faire oublier qu'il était un homme comme les autres, capable d'aimer mais de souffrir en retour. Il avait négligé Makuba, mais celui-ci ne s'en était pas plaint. Makuba était si conciliant, si avenant. Pourtant, rien ne l'avait poussé à être comme ça. Seto s'avouait depuis quelques temps qu'il n'avait jamais été très présent pour son frère, qu'il avait besoin d'autre chose que d'un grand frère qui voulait le former à sa succession. Makuba était assez intelligent pour savoir que faire et être digne de reprendre les commandes de l'entreprise s'il le fallait.

Il réfléchissait trop.

« Seto ? »

Le concerné tourna la tête vers son petit frère.

« Tu viens ? »

Il n'avait même pas besoin de savoir où voulait aller Makuba pour accepter. Et ce n'était pas au dîner qu'ils se rendaient. Il n'avait pas faim.

A peine avait-il franchit le pas de la porte que Makuba alla réclamer un câlin à Anera, cette dernière le lui accordant avec un grand sourire. Seto ferma calmement la porte derrière lui et attendit patiemment que son petit frère ait fini de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de s'approcher d'elle, se pencher et l'embrasser sur le front. C'était sa façon à lui de la saluer, c'était la manie qu'ils avaient adoptée chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Seto ne faisait ça à personne d'autre qu'à elle, même pas à Makuba. L'effet qu'avait Anera sur lui était une véritable énigme. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, et il ignorait tout à fait pourquoi.

Peut-être parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Anera… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, c'était Makuba qui avait mené la conversation avec Anera, Seto n'avait pas dit un seul mot, s'étant replongé dans la contemplation de l'océan. Maintenant que le cadet des Kaiba était paisiblement endormi contre Anera, ayant pris place quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu'elle s'était adossée contre le montant de son lit après avoir bercé et couché Alexandre, il sortait enfin de sa torpeur, et Anera semblait prête à l'écouter parler jusqu'au bout, qu'il soit moins joyeux ou non que son petit frère.

« Pourquoi je m'accroche, comme ça ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« J'ai l'impression de m'accrocher à toi… comme à une bouée de sauvetage. »

Seto n'avait pas détourné le regard du hublot qui donnait sur l'océan, le menton toujours posé dans la paume de sa main. Il sentait le regard scrutateur d'Anera sur son visage, il le sentait couler sur lui, à la recherche d'indice pouvant la renseigner sur son état d'esprit actuel. A quoi bon tenter de lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment ? Même derrière son masque d'indifférence, elle arrivait à le déchiffrer. Comme lui avait toujours su ce qu'elle pensait sans même l'avoir dit, alors même que son visage n'exprimait rien.

Ils s'étaient toujours compris. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, ils se ressemblaient.

« Je suis peut-être la seule personne à laquelle tu es en mesure de t'identifier, qui sait… », finit-elle par répondre d'une voix douce, de cette même voix qu'elle avait pour calmer son fils. « Je suis la seule personne avec laquelle tu t'accordes autant de libertés. »

« Mais justement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi. »

Anera haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi te complique-tu la vie, Seto ? Les choses sont ainsi et nous n'y pouvons rien. »

Il l'observa emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Makuba, pensive.

« Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre… », soupira-t-il.

« Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre. Moi, en revanche, j'aimerais comprendre. »

Seto jeta un regard interrogateur et suspicieux à la jeune femme, qui ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle ne sembla d'ailleurs pas l'intercepter, puisqu'elle contemplait pensivement la chevelure noire du cadet des Kaiba blotti contre elle.

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu es seul. »

Il se crispa sensiblement. Un jour ou l'autre, il savait qu'elle aborderait le sujet avec lui, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui en parle maintenant.

« Ca ne peut pas attendre ? », soupira-t-il.

« Non. »

La réponse avait le mérite d'être claire. A cette simple négation, Seto su que la partie était jouée d'avance : qu'il le veuille ou non, elle obtiendrait sa réponse coûte que coûte. Seulement, elle n'était pas face à n'importe qui. Elle était face au plus jeune PDG du Japon, un jeune homme au caractère bien trempé et plus têtu qu'une mule. Il ne voulait pas en parler ; il n'en parlerait pas.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Arrête, Seto, ce n'est pas sérieux. Tu es dans un état pitoyable, et je veux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble. »

« Un état pitoyable ? Insinuerais-tu que c'est à cause de notre… »

Le mot resta coincé au fond de sa gorge mais il parvint à le dégager d'un bon coup de volonté. Il sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche.

« … rupture que… Et puis, que peux-tu avancer comme argument ? Je vais bien, il n'y a rien à dire. »

Du coin de l'œil – il ne voulait pas la regarder en face – il surprit le froncement de sourcil de son amie et le regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

« Tu vas bien ? », répliqua-t-elle, la voix agacée. « Comment peux-tu dire que tu vas bien ? Ton regard est terne et fuyant, déjà qu'auparavant tu ne parlais pas beaucoup mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de faire face à une tombe, et tu n'arrêtes pas de travailler, travailler et encore travailler. Tu ne sais faire que ça, et tu délaisses complètement Makuba, chose que tu ne faisais jamais avant. Et tu oses encore dire que tu vas bien ? »

Il ne pouvait expliquer la vague de colère qui l'envahit à ce moment là. Une irritation dévorante lui comprimait le cœur. Comment pouvait-elle insinuer qu'il allait mal à cause d'Atem ? C'était purement impossible. Il allait bien. Il allait très bien. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était certainement pas à cause de lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas aller mal parce qu'Atem n'était pas à ses côtés.

Il ne dépendait pas d'Atem.

Seto jeta un regard assassin à Anera qui ne tressaillit pas, ne broncha pas.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, et je n'en parlerais pas », claqua-t-il, les dents serrées. « Je vais bien. »

« Tu es illogique dans tes propos. Tu me demandais au début pourquoi tu t'accrochais à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Tu ne m'aurais jamais posé cette question si _tu allais bien_. »

Il se leva furieusement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la chambre d'Anera. Cataracte fut nettement plus rapide.

Seto fit un gigantesque bond en arrière lorsque le cheval sombre vint brusquement se mettre en travers du chemin du jeune PDG qui conduisait à la porte, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne et battant furieusement des antérieurs. Montrant le blanc de ses yeux et soufflant comme un bœuf, Cataracte prouvait son net désaccord avec l'intention de Seto et la voix d'Anera s'éleva derrière le PDG :

« Tu as deux solutions qui s'offrent à toi. Soit tu me dis pourquoi tu as rompu avec Atem, et Cataracte te laissera passer, soit tu tentes de passer malgré les multiples coups de sabot que mon cheval risque fort de te donner. »

Se mesurer à un animal tel que Cataracte était pure folie. Le jour où Seto avait rencontré Anera, elle possédait déjà cet animal à l'allure majestueuse et si imposant qu'il émerveillait n'importe qui le voyait, que ce n'importe qui soit un passionné d'équitation ou non. Le seul hic, avec ce cheval, était qu'il refusait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Anera le monte, voire même ne le panse. Il était agressif avec quiconque l'approchait d'un peu trop près, et seule Anera était en mesure de le calmer. Un autre caractère original de ce cheval était son refus catégorique de dormir dans un box. Quoiqu'il arrive, il devait toujours être aux côtés de a cavalière : en conséquence, il la suivait partout, comme un véritable chien domestique amoureux de son maître ; il vivait littéralement avec elle. Dans chaque endroit où résidait Anera, comme par exemple sa cabine sur le navire qui les emmenait pour le tournoi, une litière de paille confortable était installée par Anera elle-même, et Cataracte venait y dormir ou s'allonger lorsque sa cavalière restait dans sa chambre.

Seto ne savait par quel tour de magie Anera avait apprivoisé cet animal, mais encore là, il démontrait son dévouement total pour sa cavalière. La jeune femme n'avait rien dit, l'animal s'était dressé de son propre chef contre Seto pour l'empêcher de sortir. Le lien qui les unissait était un autre mystère insondable.

Cataracte lui barrant la route, il ne restait qu'une seule option qui s'offrait à Seto, soit celle de tout raconter à l'une des rares personnes dont la présence lui redonnait un peu le goût à la vie. Résigné, il retourna s'asseoir près du hublot et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte une fois installé : Cataracte, fidèle à lui-même, ne démordait pas de son idée de ne pas laisser partir Seto sans qu'il n'ait tout raconté à sa cavalière. Pour cela, il s'était allongé en travers de la porte et dardait un regard menaçant sur Seto.

« Alors ? »

Seto coula son regard vers Anera, la sonda un instant puis commença alors à raconter, d'une voix morne, tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le départ de la jeune femme. Cette dernière l'écouta attentivement, caressant doucement la chevelure sombre du cadet des Kaiba qui souriait dans son sommeil.

Un long moment de silence s'installa lorsque Seto conclut son récit par le moment où il fut rejeté par Atem devant l'appartement de ce dernier. Il n'avait pas fait mention une seule fois de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il avait ressenti tout au long de cette histoire. Il avait tout raconté comme s'il avait été un simple témoin des évènements.

De toute façon, il avait parfaitement conscience d'être transparent aux yeux d'Anera. Il avait beau s'être tut sur ses sentiments, ses émotions durant toute cette histoire, il savait qu'elle avait détecté ses états d'esprit sur chaque partie de l'histoire. Elle ne demanda aucune précision et il n'ajouta rien.

Cataracte se leva et retourna se coucher sur son lit, posant sa tête sur ses antérieurs en soupirant.

Anera poussa doucement Makuba et cala sous la tête du jeune garçon un oreiller moelleux. Le cadet des Kaiba grogna dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Attrapant une boîte posée sur sa table de chevet, elle se dirigea vers l'animal et s'assit contre son flanc ; Cataracte leva la tête et posa un regard doux sur la jeune femme alors que cinq minutes auparavant, il fixait d'un regard horriblement antipathique le plus jeune PDG du Japon. Du plat de la main, Anera offrit un morceau de carotte à l'animal qui l'attrapa précautionneusement, et elle caressa affectueusement son chanfrein. Les regardant attentivement, Seto n'avait pas l'impression d'observer un humain en compagnie d'un animal, mais deux amis inséparables qui ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils communiquaient sans même utiliser le même langage, ils se comprenaient sans même se parler.

Les fines mains d'Anera glissèrent sur ses épaules et vinrent se nouer sur son torse ; son menton pointu se logea dans le creux de son épaule.

« Tu lui en veux, hein ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Tu lui en veux de te négliger de la sorte alors que tu t'es offert à lui, tu lui en veux de se passer de toi comme ça. D'aller si bien alors que tu vas si mal. »

« Tu te trompes. »

« Tu sais parfaitement que non. »

Seto resta silencieux, toujours aussi raide entre les bras d'Anera. C'était déjà un prodige qu'il la laisse avoir une si grande proximité avec lui.

« Tu es têtu, borné, d'un sale caractère », continua-t-elle sans perdre cette douce intonation dans sa voix. « Il est têtu, borné et d'un sale caractère. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? », dit-il, surpris, en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle continua comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

« Et vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, comme on dit… Malheureusement, dans votre cas, ça ne va pas être simple. Vos caractères sont trop forts… Mais tu l'aimes, non ? »

« Any… »

« Je t'en prie, Seto, regarde les choses en face : sans lui, tu es au fond du gouffre. »

« C'est faux ! », s'écria-t-il en s'arrachant de l'emprise de son amie. « C'est totalement faux ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! La Kaiba Corp traverse une passe difficile, je dois beaucoup travailler, ce n'est pas lui qui me met dans un état pareil ! Je suis… stressé ! »

Anera le fixa du regard de celle qui n'en croyait pas un seul mot, convaincue qu'elle était de son analyse de la situation. Seto se mit à arpenter frénétiquement la chambre, en proie à une confusion monumentale de ses sentiments. Tout était tellement mélangé qu'il n'arrivait même pas à identifier ce qu'il ressentait. Dans sa tête passaient des moments de leur vie commune, le sourire et le regard d'Atem, et les mots d'Anera mélangés à ceux de son ex amant le jour où il était parti résonnaient sans relâche, marmelade de mot devenant de plus en plus incompréhensibles à mesure qu'ils se répercutaient sur les parois de son crâne à lui en donner la migraine.

Anera l'observait calmement. La rupture était bien trop fraîche pour le raisonner, et sa fierté bien trop importante pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'Atem dans sa vie. Qu'il en était fou amoureux. Malheureusement, Seto était un Kaiba, et un Kaiba n'avait besoin de personne dans sa vie pour continuer son chemin gonflé d'ambition.

Elle se leva, toujours aussi calme face à la pelote de nerfs qu'était devenu Seto, et alla se pencher au dessus du lit de son fils aîné. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux bruns qui lui tombait sur les yeux, puis se rendit au-dessus d'un berceau dans lequel un petit enfant, âgé certainement d'un an tout au plus, dormait à poings fermés. Elle sourit avec tendresse et remonta la couverture sur le petit corps de l'enfant.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers Seto.

« Parfois », finit-elle par dire, « j'ai l'impression qu'Alexandre et Arcanan ne sont pas mes deux seuls enfants. »

Makuba se précipita vers le garde-corps et se pencha dessus, émerveillé par la vision de l'île qui approchait, se découpant sur l'horizon encore brumeux de la matinée. On pouvait déjà distinguer le port auquel allait s'arrimer le navire qui les transportait, grande installation aux bâtiments blancs comme s'ils avaient été construits récemment, s'accordant parfaitement au décor exotique de l'endroit où ils allaient passer cinq jours tout au plus. Les tours du château qui allait servir de résidence dépassaient légèrement de la cime des arbres de la forêt environnante et donnaient déjà un avant-goût du style architectural de la bâtisse. Tout cela paraissait être le décor d'un jeu vidéo finement réussi, alors qu'il s'agissait purement et simplement de la réalité, de l'île qu'avait achetée la société Illusions Industries.

Une île qui avait une légère ressemblance avec le Royaume des Duellistes.

« Ne te penche pas trop, Makuba », ordonna la voix sèche de Seto Kaiba, qui arrivait tranquillement derrière son frère cadet.

Le ton était assez désagréable, mais le plus jeune des Kaiba y était habitué. Seto n'avait jamais vraiment su utiliser un autre ton que celui-ci pour s'adresser à qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi s'en formaliserait-il ? Si jamais Seto changeait de ton, en revanche, Makuba avait des raisons de s'inquiéter. En attendant, il se retourna et adressa un grand sourire à son frère aîné, pas le moins du monde ébranlé.

A côté de lui avançait également Anera, Alexandre dans les bras, accompagnée autant par Isis qui poussait le landau d'Arcanan que par Cataracte, suivant sa cavalière de très près sans même avoir ne serait-ce qu'une longe nouée autour de l'encolure. L'animal était aussi libre que l'air et pourtant, il se bornait à suivre la jeune femme qui marchait devant lui, ses sabots claquant sur le parquet lustré du pont. Il s'attirait tous les regards, pour la plupart stupéfaits de constater sa présence à bord du navire et de surcroît sur le pont.

Anera avait elle aussi son lot de regards et d'attention multiples. Rien de bien étonnant : après tout, elle avait une apparence qui rappelait de manière frappante le Maître des Jeux et de surcroît, elle se baladait en compagnie de l'éternel second, qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver sa présence très dérangeante, bien au contraire. A côté de lui, Makuba entendait les différents commentaires méprisants de deux duellistes qui prétendaient que la jeune femme idolâtrait tellement Atem qu'elle avait décidé de tenter de lui ressembler en tout point, ce qui, bien entendu, avait lamentablement échoué, et ajoutaient à cela qu'elle était une arriviste tentant de manipuler le plus jeune PDG pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. En somme, plus de la jalousie de duelliste que de questions plus terre à terre comme celles que se posait l'autre couple de duelliste qui fixait l'étrange groupe que formaient Seto, Anera, les enfants et Isis, s'interrogeant sur la paternité de l'enfant que la jeune femme portait dans ses bras et sur le type de relation qui liait le PDG à son amie. Il y avait également un groupe de jeunes groupies exaspérantes qui maudissait Anera et s'extasiait toujours autant sur la beauté resplendissante de leur idole, à savoir l'aîné des Kaiba. En les entendant roucouler en même temps qu'elles rugissaient, Makuba leva les yeux au ciel et attendit patiemment qu'ils le rejoignent.

Alexandre ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés et innocents alors qu'il apercevait au loin leur destination. Il pointa l'île du doigt, sans la lâcher du regard, et ne dit rien ; sa mère eut un sourire.

« Oui, c'est là qu'on va. C'est beau, hein ? »

L'enfant ne répondit rien et porta son doigt à sa bouche, toujours aussi émerveillé. Le vent vint jouer avec les mèches folles de l'enfant, qui, déjà à trois ans et demi, avait le même style de cheveux que sa mère, c'est-à-dire des mèches zigzagantes, ressemblant à de vagues éclairs. Makuba le regarda un instant, attendri, et quand il détourna le regard, il aperçut du coin de l'œil le groupe que son frère appelait « la troupe des duellistes au grand cœur » qui observait la scène, plus ou moins stupéfaits, du moins peut-être un peu plus l'étaient-ils que les duellistes qui n'avaient de relation avec Seto Kaiba qu'au travers de leurs espérances d'un jour l'affronter et rester face à lui ne serait-ce que deux minutes. Makuba s'excusa rapidement et se dirigea vers eux.

« Salut ! », lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

L'attention du petit groupe se tourna entièrement sur lui et cet excès n'ébranla pas la bonne humeur du jeune homme qui attendit patiemment que l'un d'entre eux le salue en retour. Ce fut Atem qui lui répondit en premier avec un petit sourire puis Makuba se tourna dans la direction de son frère aîné.

« Vous la connaissez ? », fut la seule question du Pharaon.

« Oui, c'est la seule personne, mis à part moi, que Seto accepte auprès de lui. Elle a habité un an avec nous. »

« Tu parles sérieusement, là ? », s'exclama Joey.

Makuba se retourna et jeta un regard suspicieux au jeune duelliste.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais ? »

« Parce qu'il est étrange que tu affirmes que cette fille ait vécu avec vous », intervint Atem. « Non seulement je ne l'ai jamais vu mais en plus, ce n'est pas le genre de Kaiba d'héberger quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même sous son toit. »

Makuba nota en haussant un sourcil surpris l'utilisation de son nom de famille à la place du prénom de son frère aîné. Les évènements qui les avaient séparés avaient suffisamment ébranlé Atem pour qu'il reprenne sa vieille habitude d'appeler son ex amant par son nom de famille, signe du peu d'estime qu'il avait pour lui. Manifestement, Seto et Atem n'était pas prêt de se remettre ensemble si le Pharaon refusait déjà de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom quand il parlait de lui.

« Anera a quitté le manoir il y a environ un an et demi », reprit le cadet des Kaiba sur un ton un peu plus réservé que lorsqu'il avait commencé à leur parler, « elle était étrange. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait, mais son état avait été inquiétant. Et puis elle voulait être au calme pour accoucher d'Arcanan. »

« Arcanan ? »

« Son second fils. Et », ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il intercepta les regards que s'échangèrent Atem et Joey, le duelliste blond étant le voisin le plus proche du Pharaon, « Seto n'est le père ni d'Arcanan, ni d'Alexandre. Quand ils se sont rencontrés, Alexandre avait un an et Anera était déjà enceinte. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Vous l'avez déjà rencontrée ? »

« Même si nous ne l'avions jamais vu auparavant, nous aurions été curieux », répondit Joey en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas courant de voir Kaiba accompagné par quelqu'un d'autre que par toi. »

Makuba fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Oui, nous l'avons déjà rencontrée », intervint sèchement la voix étrangement polaire de Téa.

Surpris par un tel ton dans cette voix pourtant habituellement si douce et attentive, le cadet des Kaiba chercha du regard celui de Téa, et rencontra un véritable mur d'antipathie qui le figea sur place. Jamais Makuba n'aurait pensé possible un tel regard chez cette jeune femme qui était un exemple de politesse, de gentillesse et de patience. Qu'elle puisse éprouver des sentiments aussi négatifs à ce moment précis, non, Makuba ne l'en avait jamais cru capable.

« Et… que vous a-t-elle dit ? », demanda-t-il prudemment, implicitement demandant la raison pour laquelle Téa ne semblait pas apprécier Anera.

« Rien », lui répondit Duke en observant lui aussi Téa, dubitatif. « Elle s'est juste présentée avec son fils et nous a accompagné à nos cabines, comme l'employée qu'elle déclarait être. »

« D'ailleurs, c'était Isis qui devait s'en charger », ajouta Bakura, songeur. « Mais finalement, Anera lui a ordonné de la laisser faire. »

« Que fait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle est au service d'Anera ? », demanda timidement Serenity, toujours collée à son petit ami qui passait immanquablement son bras autour des épaules de sa bien-aimée.

« Euh… Je n'ai jamais réellement compris », répondit Makuba en délaissant le problème Téa et tentant de trouver une explication plausible à donner. « Anera est revenue avec Isis et nous a expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas être payée, juste logée et nourrit. Anera a beau dire ce qu'elle veut, Isis tient bon et refuse de la quitter. »

Etrangement, Marek resta silencieux après cette déclaration. Il se contentait de fixer derrière Makuba, comme s'il cherchait à percer le secret d'Isis – si tant est que ce soit elle qu'il regardait.

« Et Kaiba ? »

Makuba sursauta et tourna son regard sombre sur Atem qui avait si sèchement rappelé sa présence. Il fut étonné de rencontrer un regard aussi dur que la pierre qui caractérisait si bien la couleur de ses yeux. Il ne su pas lui répondre sur le coup de la surprise. Jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi impressionnant.

« Quelle relation entretient-elle avec Kaiba ? », redemanda, plus brusquement, le Pharaon en tournant son regard dur sur le jeune Kaiba, qui frissonna, apeuré.

Un souffle chaud et brusque dans le cou fit une nouvelle fois sursauter Makuba qui se retourna vivement, manquant de se prendre le chanfrein de Cataracte dans la figure. L'animal dardait sur lui un regard incroyablement impatient et le mouvement de tête qu'il fit une fois qu'il fut sûr que Makuba le regardait laissait à penser qu'il lui demandait de le suivre, d'autant plus qu'il tourna les sabots et partit en direction de l'intérieur du bateau sans plus se préoccuper du jeune Kaiba.

A cet instant, comme à chaque fois que Cataracte le regardait, Makuba ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le regard du cheval était trop humain pour être naturel. Il y avait vu passer toute sorte d'émotions qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir chez un animal comme la tendresse, la douceur, la haine, l'antipathie, la joie, et l'impatience comme à cet instant.

« Euh… »

Makuba chercha sur le pont des traces de la cavalière de Cataracte mais elle avait disparu, ainsi qu'Isis et ses enfants. En revanche, Seto attendait toujours au même endroit, et son regard froid reposait sur lui, attendant certainement qu'il bouge. Makuba associa l'attente de son frère au message du cheval et se retourna vers Atem et ses amis pour prendre congé. L'expression de surprise de Joey ne le surprit pas le moins du monde mais Atem n'avait pas perdu la dureté de son regard tandis que Téa gardait cette antipathie présente dans son regard alors qu'Anera avait disparu. D'ailleurs, elle se détourna et alla s'accouder à la balustrade, son regard se perdant dans l'étendue de l'océan qui les entourait encore.

« Bon… Je vais devoir y aller. Ah, tant que j'y pense, le cheval s'appelle Cataracte et il a toujours suivi Anera là où elle allait… C'était juste pour vous éclairer sur sa présence à bord. Euh… ben à bientôt, hein. »

Puis il rejoignit son frère aîné qui l'attendait avec la vitesse de quelqu'un qui cherchait à fuir une situation gênante. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise qu'à cet instant en compagnie du Pharaon qui avait rendu l'atmosphère aussi lourde.

« Que leur as-tu dit ? », s'enquit Seto alors même que Makuba ne l'avait pas encore rejoint.

« Rien… rien en particulier. On a parlé d'Anera… »

« Anera ? Je peux savoir ce que tu leur as raconté à son sujet ? A notre sujet ? »

« Rien ! Je t'assure Seto, j'ai juste dit qu'elle avait habité avec nous, qu'elle était partie pour mettre au monde Arcanan et je leur ai précisé que tu n'étais pas le père ni d'Alexandre, ni d'Arcanan. Rien de plus, je t'assure ! »

Finalement, Makuba aurait préféré la compagnie de Cataracte. Son frère rendait l'atmosphère aussi lourde que ne l'avait rendu Atem. Pas étonnant qu'ils se soient aimés, ces deux-là, ils se ressemblaient tellement…

L'air était agréable et ses cheveux noirs, persécutés par le doux vent qui soufflait sur le port, lui chatouillaient le nez. Il avait beau les chasser, ils revenaient sans cesse. Deux mains glissèrent soudainement contre ses tempes et rassemblèrent ses cheveux en une épaisse queue de cheval, et le souffle calme d'Anera caressa son front alors qu'elle déposait un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Makuba eut un grand sourire. La jeune femme lui attacha rapidement les cheveux.

C'était l'effervescence sur le port. Plus personne n'avait l'air de porter d'attention à Anera et son étrange ressemblance avec le Maître des Jeux, ni même au fait qu'elle se tint aux côtés du grand Seto Kaiba et qu'elle ait des rapports si proches avec le cadet, et encore moins à l'étrange cheval qui, malgré sa liberté, continuait inlassablement de la suivre. Sur le bateau, jusqu'à ce qu'il accoste, Makuba avait bien vu qu'Anera avait été le centre d'attention. C'était vrai qu'elle constituait une véritable surprise et énigme, ni lui ni Seto n'avait compris pourquoi Cataracte suivait continuellement la jeune femme, et n'avaient jamais osé demander à Anera la raison pour laquelle elle ressemblait tellement à Atem. De toute façon, qu'aurait-elle répondu ? La nature en elle-même est bien étrange. Une bizarrerie de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien changé ? Ils aimaient Anera comme elle était, et ils n'avaient pas du tout l'envie de tout gâcher par une simple curiosité mal placée. Ca leur convenait, qu'elle ressemble à Atem.

De toute façon, ils s'en fichaient. Malgré ça, elle restait Anera.

La jeune femme grimpa à cru sur le dos de Cataracte et Isis lui tendit Alexandre, qu'elle installa entre elle et l'encolure du cheval. L'animal n'avait ni selle, ni filet, ni licol. Et pourtant, il prit le chemin indiqué par sa cavalière, docilement, l'encolure basse. Seto et Makuba se placèrent à ses côtés et marchèrent en silence en direction du château qui les dominait légèrement, un peu plus loin ; Isis n'était pas loin d'eux, poussant le landau d'Arcanan dans lequel l'enfant s'agitait calmement. Il n'y avait qu'un chemin qui partait du port, il n'y avait pas besoin d'y être conduit ; la rumeur enthousiaste des conversations des duellistes convoqués pour le tournoi les suivait.

Le château était immense, et avait des allures de château de conte de fées. Ses murs étaient d'une blancheur éclatante et les toits pointus des innombrables tours s'élançant vers le ciel, de tuiles orangées. La lourde porte de chêne à double battants, au bout d'un immense escalier de pierre blanche bordé de muret tout aussi blanc que les murs au bout desquels se dressait deux sculptures des majestueux Dragons Etincelants, d'émeraude d'un côté et de saphirs de l'autre, était surmontée d'une arche supportant également une sculpture représentant un monstre de Duel de Monstre, le menaçant Grand Dragon d'Or. Makuba s'attarda à la contemplation du Dragon Etincelant d'Emeraude, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, impressionné par un travail d'une telle finesse. Il était si réussi qu'il était presque persuadé que c'était le vrai dragon qui avait été victime du regard pétrifiant de Méduse.

Cataracte s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier et baissa l'encolure. Anera glissa à terre, prenant soin de bien garder Alexandre sur le dos de son cheval, avant de le prendre à son tour dans ses bras ; en se rendant vers la première marche, elle posa une main joueuse dans les cheveux de Makuba en lui souriant.

« Allez, viens, on monte. »

Makuba acquiesça et suivit la jeune femme et son frère aîné, qui s'engagèrent dans les escaliers ; il ne s'étonna qu'à moitié de voir Cataracte poser un sabot après l'autre sur une marche après l'autre.

L'intérieur du château était aussi immense que l'extérieur. Les couloirs larges étaient ornés de grandes fenêtres flanquées chacune de lourds rideaux de velours rouge retenus par de grosses cordes de fils d'or, tapissés par de coûteux tapis rouges et décorés de sculptures plus anciennes les unes que les autres. Par ci par là, quelques plantes agrémentaient de couleur ces couloirs inondés de soleil ; les lourdes portes de bois laqué étaient sculptées d'arabesques s'entrelaçant dans une complexité harmonieuse.

Le hall, haut de plafond, qui les accueillit, était vaste, suffisamment pour que tout le groupe de duellistes convoqués puisse s'y regroupé dans son intégralité. Cinq sculptures attirèrent l'œil de chaque participant, plus impressionnés les uns que les autres : l'une d'entre elle représentait le dangereux Dragon Tyran, la deuxième n'était autre qu'une réplique dans les moindres détails d'un Dragon du Brasier Sombre, la sculpture positionnée dans l'angle droit du fond du hall était celle du squelettique Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges et le dernier, placé dans un coin, était le puissant Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Chacun avait la position tel qu'il était représenté sur les cartes, en témoignait la sculpture du légendaire dragon de Seto, mais le plus gigantesque restait le dragon qui trônait en plein centre, d'une hauteur vertigineuse et imposant tant par sa taille que par l'impression de puissance qui s'en dégageait. Makuba levait le nez, la bouche entrouverte, pour admirer dans son intégralité cette statue de pierre grise qui se dressait et qui attirait des regards curieux et intrigués.

Personne ne semblait connaître l'identité de ce majestueux dragon à la gueule fermée et au regard de pierre figé si expressif, dégageant un air impérieux par le port fier et royal de sa longue tête fine et busquée aux longues cornes effilées. Son corps aux muscles puissants était doté de larges ailes aux articulations pointues et terminé par une longue queue enroulée autour de ses membres aux griffes acérées, dont la pointe était affublée d'un os tranchant. Tout en lui respirait la majesté. Ce n'était pas un dragon.

C'était un Roi.

« Any… »

La concernée s'approcha de Makuba et l'interrogea du regard. Du moins le supposa-t-il, il avait toujours le nez en l'air, absorbé dans la contemplation du regard figé et pourtant si vivant du monstre.

« Quel est ce dragon ? »

« Le Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux Etincelants, aussi appelé le Dragon de Justice. »

« C'est un nouveau monstre ? »

« Non. Il est unique, c'est tout. »

Makuba descendit son regard sur Anera, perplexe, et ne trouva qu'un sourire énigmatique flottant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui s'éloigna de lui sans ajouter un mot. Plus loin, Makuba aperçut son frère, plongé dans la contemplation du Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux Etincelants, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Son visage impassible n'exprimait aucune surprise, mais pourtant, le cadet des Kaiba le savait intrigué par la statue. Il n'eut pas le temps d'informer son aîné de ce qu'était ce dragon que Tessa Milford, la vice-présidente d'Illusions Industries, leur demanda de la suivre. Elle dû insister pour arracher les duellistes de la contemplation des statues présentes, et leur fit parcourir un long corridor qui les conduisit au cœur du château, dans une immense salle au plafond haut et voûté au centre duquel pendait un lustre de cristal jetant une éblouissante clarté dans cette pièce circulaire étrangement vide, sans décoration ni fenêtre, avec juste trois portes closes d'une simplicité étonnante par rapport à celles ouvragées du hall et une statue en son centre, représentant un Dragon Gardien de la Forteresse, frêle créature comparée aux autres qu'ils avaient croisés. Tessa demanda d'une voix forte à ce que tous les duellistes se regroupent autour d'elle et fasse silence.

« J'espère que le voyage s'est agréablement passé pour vous tous », commença-t-elle une fois le silence obtenu. « Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés au cœur du Château aux Dragons – vous n'avez pas manqué de vous rendre compte de ce détail – nous allons pouvoir commencer le tournoi. La première manche est simple : dès que le signal vous sera donné, chacun d'entre vous aura la possibilité de défier n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Si vous êtes provoqué en duel, vous ne pouvez décliner l'offre. Une fois défié, vous êtes obligé d'accepter, et de vous rendre par l'une des trois portes que vous choisirez à votre guise. Par la suite, plusieurs couloirs s'offriront à vous, vous choisirez celui qui vous convient le mieux. Plusieurs portes closes vous seront présentées ; n'oubliez pas de bien signaler que telle salle de duel est occupée au moyen du système qui est mis à votre disposition. A la fin du duel, le gagnant sortira par la porte qu'il a franchit pour arriver dans la salle, accompagné d'un employé présent dans la salle du duel, et ne pourra défier un nouveau participant qu'une fois revenu dans la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez actuellement. Le perdant, lui, se verra raccompagné par l'autre employé présent dans la salle de duel au bateau. Ce soir, celui-ci reprendra la mer avec à son bord les participants et leurs amis ayant perdus leurs duels. »

Comme pour la première fois, des exclamations offensées s'élevèrent mais, toujours comme pour la première fois, Tessa n'en fit pas grand cas et attendit que le jeu se calme pour reprendre la parole.

« Les spectateurs invités peuvent déambuler dans les salles de duels comme bon leur semble. Une dernière chose : ne vous méprenez pas, la sécurité est exigeante et veille au grain. Il ne peut y avoir aucune incartade possible. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser à vos duels. »

Tessa se tourna vers un employé vêtu d'un costume strict et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Celui-ci se redressa et, d'une voix forte et assurée, s'exclama :

« Duellistes, c'est l'heure des duels ! »

Makuba fut bousculé dans tous les sens et son frère fut l'un des premiers à être provoqué en duel par un jeunot qui comptait bien lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. L'air qu'afficha Seto à ce moment là montra clairement qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie mais qu'il maudissait cette règle idiote que celle de ne pas pouvoir décliner les offres de duels. Il accepta d'un reniflement dédaigneux et se dirigea vers une porte sans demander l'avis du gamin, qui le suivit en trottinant derrière lui ; avant de suivre son frère, Makuba jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Joey faisait face à Insector Haga, qui le pointait rageusement du doigt, tandis qu'Atem s'éloignait accompagné de Mako Tsunami avec lequel il discutait cordialement. Il avait sur le visage l'expression de quelqu'un de contrit. Manifestement, il n'avait pas voulu combattre le duelliste marin. De leur côté, Yûgi et Rebecca furent provoqués en duel par des duellistes inconnus au bataillon, tandis qu'Anera partait en compagnie d'un duelliste plus que dubitatif sur sa ressemblance avec Atem mais surtout… jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à l'animal qui les suivait. Une fois que la jeune femme eu disparu derrière la porte, Makuba se précipita à la suite de son frère.

Jamais l'aîné des Kaiba n'eu l'occasion de croiser la route de son ancien amant, qu'il brûlait certainement d'affronter. Il ne croisa même pas la route d'aucun duelliste au grand cœur. Tous ses duels, il les expédia sans aucunes difficultés, sous les encouragements de son cadet, mais plus les duels s'enchaînaient, plus Seto se renfrognait.

Au bout d'un moment, Tessa vint féliciter Seto, qui avait rempli son cota de victoires. Il fut interdit de provoquer qui que ce soit en duel, et plus personne ne vint l'embêter. Après lui, ce fut Yûgi, suivit de près par Atem, qui fut félicité. Jusqu'à ce que Joey, Bakura, Marek, Maï et Anera soient également félicités pour leurs victoires, ils ne s'adressèrent ni la parole ni un regard. D'un côté, les frères Kaiba, de l'autre Atem et Yûgi ; Makuba fut saisit d'une envie subite de trouver Cataracte et sa cavalière.

Tessa les rejoignit.

« Si on m'avait demandé de composer l'équipe qui irait en quart de finale, j'aurais volontiers parié sur vous », sourit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Vous êtes les derniers habitants du Château aux Dragons. Vous me suivez ? »

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse pour tourner les talons et repartir par où elle était venue. Ils la suivirent sans un mot.

La salle dans laquelle elle les mena était certainement la plus vaste du château, il était tout simplement difficile de faire plus grand. De l'extérieur, Makuba avait supposé que le bâtiment principal, environné de bâtiments collatéraux et de hautes tour, devait contenir la plus grande salle, et en jetant un vague coup d'œil au travers d'une des immenses fenêtres, il supposa qu'il avait vu juste.

Au centre trônait une longue table aux pieds sculptés supportant un nombre incalculables de plats divers et variés, et des couverts d'or, d'argent et de cristal, étaient disposés avec minutie sur les côtés de la table ; un seul d'entre présidaient la table, vers lequel se dirigea d'office Tessa. D'un geste, elle invita les duellistes à prendre place comme ils le désiraient autour de la table ; Joey se précipita vers la première place qui se présentait à lui, et ses amis, le sourire aux lèvres, s'installèrent un peu en désordre, mais sans laisser de place de libre entre eux. Seto et Makuba furent les derniers debout. Anera également.

Tessa hocha la tête, et Anera tourna les talons. La main de Seto la retint par le bras, et un seul regard échangé suffit à ce qu'il la relâche. Elle adressa un sourire au cadet des Kaiba, un peu perdu, et sortit de la salle, Cataracte sur les talons. Makuba interrogea son frère du regard.

« Elle n'a pas le temps de rester dîner. »

L'information analysée, Makuba comprenait mieux le départ de la jeune femme et se dirigea avec son frère vers les deux dernières places de libres.

Tessa n'avait rien d'une vice-présidente d'une des plus grandes multinationales qui soit. Makuba savait comment se comportaient en général les dirigeants de grandes entreprises ; il en avait un modèle chez lui. Ce n'étaient que des requins qui ne souriaient que quand ils avaient tendu un piège dans lequel leur proie s'est jetée sans arrière pensée, qui ne pensaient qu'à des stratégies plus machiavéliques et tordues les unes que les autres, qui ne croyaient qu'au pouvoir du charisme et de la force mentale. Tessa, elle, n'avait rien de tout ça, elle n'avait pas la prestance d'une femme d'affaire. Du moins, pas ce soir là. Elle était agréable et faisait preuve d'une particulière intelligence, certainement redoutable en affaire, mais à cet instant, c'était si agréable de l'écouter parler. Elle riait avec eux, et avait un petit sourire qui ne sous-entendait absolument rien.

Seto, à ses côtés, ne leva jamais la tête, se contentant de manger en silence. Makuba ignorait totalement si son frère écoutait un traître mot de la vice-présidente, et il était presque convaincu que non. A chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers lui pour rire de ce que venait de dire Tessa, il perdait son sourire est ses yeux se voilaient d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

Seto était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il baissait complètement son masque, et qu'il affichait cet air triste qu'il arborait depuis le départ d'Atem lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul et sans ordinateur. Et ce, même s'il ne pensait pas du tout au Pharaon.

_Il doit encore penser à son travail, à tous les problèmes de la Kaiba Corp_, songea le cadet alors qu'il observait son frère pour la cinquième fois. _Il ne pense pratiquement plus qu'à ça…_

Makuba baissa la tête vers son assiette. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout se passe ainsi…

A la fin du repas, une fois la table débarrassée et les invités repus, Tessa se leva et demanda d'un regard à ce que le silence règne. Elle l'obtint sans aucunes difficultés, ainsi qu'une attention pleine et entière. Enfin, tout le monde l'écouta religieusement, à l'exception de Seto, qui fixait toujours le vague devant lui, les bras croisés sur la table.

« Maintenant que le dîner a pris fin, nous allons pouvoir aller nous reposer. Mais avant, une dernière formalité est à remplir : celle du quart de finale. »

Un employé s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une télécommande. Tessa la saisit et remercia d'un doux sourire l'homme qui s'éloigna, puis pointa l'écran géant situé au fond de la pièce. Celui-ci s'alluma et les noms des participants aux quarts de finale s'affichèrent.

« Le principe est simple : il y aura quatre duels qui auront lieu demain. Deux le matin, deux l'après-midi. Les duellistes qui s'affronteront seront choisis au hasard par l'ordinateur, et les perdants ne sont pas obligés de quitter l'île, comme ça avait été le cas pour la première manche. Ils pourront rester assister à la demi-finale et la finale. Les duels ne peuvent dépasser la limite temporelle de l'heure et demie. Les vainqueurs accèderont, tout naturellement, au statut de finaliste. Des questions ? »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Alors procédons maintenant au tirage au sort. »

L'attention se tourna immédiatement vers l'écran géant du fond de la salle. Ils durent attendre quelques secondes, avant de voir apparaître les noms de Yûgi Mûto et Bakura Ryô en même temps.

« Yûgi Mûto et Bakura Ryô sont les deux premiers duellistes à s'affronter demain matin. Le duel commencera à neuf heures trente et ne peut durer au-delà de onze heures trente. »

Les concernés hochèrent la tête, aucun commentaire ne fut échangé et l'écran s'effaça. Deux nouveaux noms apparurent.

« Marek Ishtar et Maï Valentine seront les duellistes qui s'affronteront en deuxième. »

Quand Makuba regarda la jeune femme, celle-ci avait considérablement blanchi, certainement au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait affronté Marek. Joey, assis à côté d'elle, avait posé une main apaisante et réconfortante sur son épaule, et le regard qu'il échangea avec elle fut comme un instigateur au calme. Maï respira profondément, alors que Marek la couvait d'un regard inquiet et désolé.

« Atem Mûto et Joey Wheeler composeront le troisième duel. »

Makuba sursauta, ayant momentanément oublié les duels qui se préparaient, et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Celui-ci, les bras croisés, gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, les traits de son visage s'étant durcis et toute trace d'une quelconque expression triste ayant mis les voiles, alors qu'Atem, à l'opposé, serrait manifestement les dents. Il était difficile de ne pas comprendre la situation, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelait Makuba Kaiba. Le cœur serré par cette situation, par le fait que ces deux personnes si éprises l'une de l'autre, qui comptent beaucoup à ses yeux, soient en si mauvais termes, Makuba retourna son attention sur l'écran. Il en oublia complètement son frère et son ami.

« Et nous terminerons par le duel qui opposera Seto Kaiba à Anera Pegasus. »

Le silence qui figea la salle était lourd. Makuba lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'Anera ait accepté que son « nom de famille » soit affiché sur cet écran, alors qu'elle ne se présentait jamais avec. La première fois qu'elle avait dû leur décliner son identité, à lui et son frère, elle n'avait dit que son prénom, et d'après ses souvenirs, jamais elle n'avait un jour associé le nom de Pegasus à son prénom lorsqu'elle se présentait. Il fallait toujours attendre une coïncidence pour l'apprendre. Qu'il soit affiché si simplement l'étonnait, de la part de la jeune femme qui mettait une telle énergie à garder le secret de son nom de famille.

« Je vais le lui dire. Bonne nuit. »

La voix plate de Seto avait brisé ce silence comme un couteau aurait tranché du pain. Makuba décolla ses yeux de l'écran et regarda la silhouette longiligne de son frère qui s'était levée et se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, passant à côté de Tessa qui, pas le moins du monde surprise, éteignait la télé en saluant le jeune PDG d'un hochement de tête. Makuba, réalisant rapidement que son frère partait, se leva précipitamment et le rejoignit, non sans jeter un coup d'œil sur les duellistes restants.

Ils semblaient tous estomaqués. Seule Téa n'avait pas l'air surprise. Plutôt énervée. Son regard s'était une fois de plus assombrit, et elle refusait de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit.

Cataracte était un cheval étonnant. Il refusait toujours que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Anera l'approche, et pourtant, il était là, allongé sur son lit de paille, dans un coin de ce bureau immense éclairé par un lustre d'acier aux entrelacs complexes, chouchouté par Makuba qui semblait se plaire plus en la compagnie de l'animal qu'en sa compagnie. Assis dans le grand canapé de cuir blanc du bureau, jambes croisées et coude posé sur l'accoudoir, sa tête reposant sur sa main, Seto observait depuis un petit moment son jeune frère, agenouillé contre le flanc de Cataracte, s'amuser avec l'animal en l'embêtant gentiment. Cataracte secouait la tête de contentement, sa crinière venant parfois fouetter le visage de Makuba qui riait aux éclats.

Un autre éclat de voix, pourtant, attira l'attention du jeune PDG.

« Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire sur ce sujet. Je ne permettrais pas que cette opération tombe à l'eau, vous m'entendez ? »

Ils déglutirent avec difficultés. Quand elle travaillait, Anera était redoutable et très intimidante. Les traits de son visage, tendus, accentuaient son regard dur et menaçant. Elle ne pardonnait que peu de fautes de la part de ses employés, et il était difficile de ne pas trembler rien qu'à l'idée de devoir l'affronter avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Les deux hommes, bien que hauts placés dans la hiérarchie de la société, dotés d'une grande intelligence et d'un sang-froid exemplaire car hommes d'affaires, ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. La situation devait être véritablement inconfortable. Même s'il n'était pas mêlé à cette histoire, en tant que spectateur, Seto ressentait l'aura écrasante d'Anera, et il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre la situation des deux subordonnés de la jeune femme. Quand on était la cible de la mauvaise humeur d'un PDG, on le sentait passer.

Anera n'était pas le PDG d'Illusions Industries parce qu'elle avait réussit une magnifique écharpe cet hiver. D'autant plus qu'il doutait de sa capacité à tricoter.

« Madame », tenta l'un des deux hommes, « nos équipes sont à leur maximum, mais sans plus d'effectifs, nous… »

« Ca suffit », coupa la jeune femme en contournant son fauteuil de cuir. « Vous me rabâchez sans cesse cette excuse défraîchie. J'ai procédé à un recrutement dans tous les services et je ne peux pas en permettre plus, je devrais même procéder normalement à des licenciements ! Alors arrêtez de rejeter la faute sur le manque d'effectifs, vous ne savez pas gérer une équipe, voilà de quoi il retourne ! »

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Instinctivement, Seto savait parfaitement à quoi ils pensaient. Il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures. Ils venaient littéralement de se faire insulter par un PDG plus jeune qu'eux, et qui plus est, par une femme.

Le déclic de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait détourna l'attention calme et indifférente de Seto vers l'un des battants de la porte qui s'écartait de l'autre pour laisser apparaître la silhouette élancée et gracieuse de la vice-présidente… accompagnée de la troupe de duellistes au grand cœur. Seto fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit, devenant plus méprisant. Il sentit naître au fond de lui cet agacement chronique qui n'était dû qu'à leur arrivée, lorsqu'ils débarquaient toujours là où lui se trouvait. Qu'ils arrivent quand il était seul ou en compagnie de Makuba, cela passait. Mais que maintenant, ils viennent également couper sa route quand il était avec Anera… Ils le poursuivaient, à n'en pas douter.

Son regard croisa immanquablement le regard d'Atem.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et s'affrontèrent, cherchant à faire céder l'autre plutôt que de s'avouer vaincu. Seto resta immobile, toujours dans la même position qu'il avait adoptée depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le bureau d'Anera. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, il ne voyait que les deux améthystes qui le fixaient durement, cherchant une faille qu'il s'était juré de ne pas montrer. Cet homme qu'il avait aimé, à qui il s'était offert, l'avait humilié publiquement, osant le comparer à ce chien de Wheeler. Il avait osé dire qu'il était meilleur que lui, lui qui était le plus jeune PDG du Japon, le meilleur duelliste avant que le Pharaon ne débarque d'il ne savait où. Il n'allait pas lui pardonner si facilement une telle humiliation.

Atem lui avait ouvertement déclaré la guerre, et Seto s'était juré qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Je me fous de connaître les motifs de votre échec ! », hurla Anera en frappant violemment son bureau du poing, furieuse, faisant revenir brusquement à la réalité les deux ex amants qui tournèrent d'un même homme leur tête vers la stature nerveuse de la présidente d'Illusions Industries. « Ce que je veux, ce sont des résultats ! Des résultats, vous entendez ?! Alors que faîtes-vous encore ici, plantés comme les deux grands imbéciles que vous êtes ? Disparaissez, et ne revenez que lorsque vous aurez des résultats qui me prouveront que vous faîtes partie du personnel compétent ! »

Les deux hommes bredouillèrent quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se carapatèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, tout simplement terrorisés par l'explosion d'énergie qui résultait de la colère écrasante de leur patronne. La porte avait claquée derrière eux qu'Anera n'avait pas bougé de sa position.

« Tu as peut-être été un peu dure avec eux », finit par dire Tessa en s'approchant du bureau, au bout de quelques instants.

Anera la foudroya du regard.

« Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de ta part, Tessa », siffla la jeune femme en se redressant.

Pour toute réponse, la plus vieille lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, pas le moins du monde ébranlée par l'accès de colère redirigée contre elle d'Anera. La vice-présidente attrapa un dossier sur le bureau et le feuilleta rapidement.

« Ils ont insisté pour te voir », annonça-t-elle sans quitter le dossier des yeux. « Je me voyais mal le leur refuser, après leur fabuleuse découverte. »

Anera resta sans réaction pendant un certain temps, cherchant manifestement à comprendre le sens des paroles de son employée, puis se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil de cuir en soupirant. D'un geste las, elle se massa les tempes. Cataracte, d'un coup de tête, éloigna Makuba et, prenant appui sur ses antérieurs, se leva ; il alla fourrer son nez dans l'épaule de sa cavalière, qui passa une main absente sur le chanfrein de l'animal.

« J'avais oublié… », murmura-t-elle.

Tessa hocha pensivement la tête alors qu'elle examinait une feuille en particulier.

« Bon. »

Anera posa les coudes sur son bureau et joignit les mains devant sa bouche, fixant d'un regard déterminé le petit groupe qui lui faisait face. Elle laissa passer un moment de silence, juste histoire de s'imposer, puis reprit la parole.

« Je vais clarifier les choses une bonne fois pour toutes, je n'ai pas envie que vous veniez sans cesse m'embêtez avec vos questions. Je sais parfaitement que vous connaissez Maximilien Pegasus, et le fait d'avoir vu marqué le nom d'Anera Pegasus sur l'écran a dû vous choquer. Je suis la fille adoptive de Maximilien Pegasus, il m'a recueillie quand j'étais encore adolescente. Conformément à ses désirs, j'ai hérité de la direction d'Illusions Industries à la fin de votre aventure au Royaume des Duellistes ; actuellement, mon père est encore à l'hôpital. On ignore toujours s'il va se réveiller ou s'il va nous quitter définitivement. Je suis donc l'héritière de l'empire qu'il a bâti, de l'entreprise aux différentes villas disséminées et aux îles acquises. Je suis mère de deux enfants, Alexandre et Arcanan, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'a pour père Seto Kaiba ici présent, mais je ne vous cacherais pas l'année et des poussières que j'ai vécu chez lui et Makuba. Isis est à mon service depuis la fin du tournoi de BatailleVille auquel j'ai assisté, mais de loin ; j'ai également été présente lors du tournoi au Royaume des Duellistes. Je suis duelliste à mes heures perdues, et demain, j'affronterais le PDG de l'entreprise concurrente au cours du dernier duel de la journée. Je n'ai jamais connu ni Yûgi ni Atem auparavant, je n'ai pas tenté d'imiter leur style parce que j'étais fan d'eux et je ne projette pas de me marier avec l'un d'entre eux. J'ignore totalement pourquoi je leur ressemble. Et pour finir, je suis éternellement accompagnée de mon cheval, Cataracte, et je vous déconseille fortement de vous approcher de lui, et si vous le faîtes, c'est à vos risques et périls. Je ne cautionnerais pas votre folie. Je pense avoir été claire. Satisfaits ? »

Elle avait le même regard et la même expression que lui lorsqu'il s'adressait aux mêmes personnes. Fatiguée de les voir, lasse, désirant s'en débarrasser au plus vite, à la limite méprisante. Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres du jeune PDG de la KaibaCorp en voyant les expressions outrées ou renfrognées des duellistes qui ne devaient pas non plus avoir échappé à l'impression de faire face à un second Kaiba désagréable.

« Eh, ce n'est pas parce que deux de tes directeurs sont incompétents que tu dois les recevoir les crocs sortis », intervint Tessa en relevant le nez du dossier qu'elle consultait.

« Je n'ai que faire de ton avis. »

« Bon sang, Anera, reprend-toi. Tu es désagréable au possible. Ils n'y sont pour rien dans cette histoire, tu les connais à peine. Je ne pense pas que l'avis de Kaiba soit très objectif, à leur sujet, tu devrais te faire une opinion toi-même. »

Les deux femmes s'observèrent, Tessa calme et sereine, Anera tendue et énervée. Ce fut la présidente d'Illusions Industries qui détourna le regard la première, inspirant profondément.

« Okay, je me calme. »

Elle croisa les bras sur son bureau et ramena son fauteuil plus près d'un coup de rein, se redressant, et posa un regard étonnamment calme à présent sur le groupe de duellistes. Ses traits s'étaient légèrement détendus et elle avait l'air de mieux se maîtriser que quelques secondes auparavant. Visiblement satisfaite, Tessa se replongea dans son dossier et s'appuya contre la tranche du bureau.

« Vous avez… des questions à me poser ? », demanda Anera d'une voix trahissant toujours des restes de sa colère précédente et une certaine impatience.

Seto se cacha les yeux d'un geste las puis décida de finalement s'en aller. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister à une réunion de courtoisie et entendre les autres poser des questions d'une futilité abyssale à la présidente d'Illusions Industries, et surtout, moins il les verrait, mieux il se portera. C'avait toujours été comme ça, et puisque l'autre voulait que tout redevienne comme avant… Il n'allait pas non plus se faire prier.

« Je vais me coucher, Anera », annonça-t-il en se tournant vers son amie dont il avait capté l'attention. « Bon courage. »

Il eut vaguement l'impression qu'elle venait d'oublier tous les problèmes de son entreprise. Un éclair qui ne présageait rien de bon éclaira furtivement son regard violine. Seto prit partie d'ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qui tomba dans son estomac et tourna les talons. Il prit soin de passer loin des duellistes, comme si s'approcher de trop près d'eux le rendrait malade ; Makuba ne le suivit pas.

L'animal galopait l'encolure arrondie, la bave aux lèvres, les foulées aériennes pour un cheval qui avait toujours l'air de préférer la force à la délicatesse. Les jambes fixes et le dos droit, les rênes tendues entre ses longs doigts plongés dans la foisonnante crinière de l'animal, Anera faisait corps avec Cataracte, l'accompagnant souplement bien assise au fond de sa selle de cuir aux étriers d'argent. Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'elle le faisait galoper en rond, le forçant à maintenir cette allure régulière et à faire attention à ses mouvements, et accoudé à sa fenêtre, Seto l'observait monter son cheval.

La voir faire travailler Cataracte avait un prodigieux effet décontractant.

Sa nuit avait été affreuse. Il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Morphée lui refuse une place dans ses bras lorsqu'il croisait Atem dans la journée, même si ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu ? Rien que de voir sa fine silhouette avait pour effet de lui ôter l'envie de dormir, et son image venait le hanter la nuit, l'empêchant d'avoir l'esprit tranquille et son cœur battant douloureusement, contracté comme si une main s'amusait à le lui enserrer. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans ses draps, fermant les yeux, serrant contre lui son oreiller, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait beau remonter la couverture jusque sous son menton, il avait froid. La chaleur de son corps lui manquait. Le rythme régulier de sa respiration contre lui lui manquait. Et si par miracle il arrivait à se rendormir, le souvenir de ce soir où Atem avait fuit le manoir lui revenait avec une effroyable clarté, et il n'arrivait jamais à se réveiller avant sa propre fuite de chez Yûgi, avec pour dernière image la silhouette recroquevillée et agitée de soubresauts du Pharaon, prostré dans un coin de sa chambre.

Seto se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, en repensant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Ses yeux étaient déjà suffisamment soulignés de cernes, il n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter une couche supplémentaire. C'était plus facile, la journée. Il n'avait qu'à jeter des regards méprisants et garder son masque d'indifférence totale sur le visage, lancer quelques piques assassines et on lui foutait la paix. Il pouvait travailler. Il pouvait penser sans difficultés à autre chose. Mais soutenir le regard violine de son ancien amant, comme ça, chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ça paraissait si facile quand il y avait du monde autour de lui, mais tellement douloureux quand il y repensait, plus tard. La nuit tombée, il n'y avait plus personne. Il était seul. Seul avec ses souvenirs, sa souffrance, et trop fatigué pour les contenir comme en pleine journée. Alors il les subissait. Encore et toujours.

Et il ne dormait plus.

« Ridicule », pesta-t-il en se redressant alors qu'Anera faisait faire un tour rênes longues à son cheval. « Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. »

Et comme à son habitude, il maudit Atem de l'empêcher de dormir. Admettre qu'il ne dormait plus parce qu'il se mourrait d'amour pour le Pharaon reviendrait à admettre qu'il dépendait de lui, et que, par conséquent, il était faible, sans lui. Ca ne pouvait pas être le cas. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

Atem n'était qu'un virus qui lui empoisonnait la vie, et il était bien décidé à l'exterminer.

Comme il s'y était vaguement attendu, Yûgi remporta au bout de trois quarts d'heure de jeu le premier duel du quart de finale, qui l'opposait à Bakura. Malgré l'absence d'Atem pour prendre sa place comme il en avait pris l'habitude lorsque l'esprit du Pharaon cohabitait encore avec le sien, Yûgi se montrait à la hauteur des qualités de duelliste qu'on se plaisait à lui prêter, sans pour autant égaler son double qui était incontestablement le meilleur duelliste, du moins le seul que Seto ait reconnu comme apte à le battre. Même si cela lui coûtait plus de la moitié de ses forces, il admettait qu'Atem soit meilleur que lui.

Seto serra les mâchoires alors qu'il observait Yûgi serrer la main de Bakura en le félicitant sur le match qu'il venait de gagner. Atem ne lui sera pas supérieur plus longtemps. Foi de Seto Kaiba.

« Je t'ai vu ce matin, à ta fenêtre. »

Seto sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Depuis combien de temps était-elle assise tranquillement à ses côtés ? Elle ne s'était présentée ni au petit-déjeuner et encore moins lorsque le duel avait été ouvert entre les deux duellistes. Certainement parce qu'elle devait encore travailler pour rattraper ce que ses bons à rien de directeurs avaient lamentablement loupé. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas du tout énervée : son regard violine était calme, presque lointain, les traits de son visage détendus.

Elle avait peut-être passé la matinée à jouer avec Alexandre.

« Tu te réveille tôt, dis-moi », continua-t-elle sur un ton trop innocent pour être honnête.

« Je n'aime pas tes insinuations », répliqua Seto en fronçant les sourcils.

Anera haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et replaça une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

« Tu n'aimes pas grand-chose, de toute façon. Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. »

« Tu ne démens pas ? »

« Pourquoi prendrais-je cette peine ? Tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion. »

« Je pensais qu'on avait réglé la question. »

« Elle ne sera réglée que lorsque tu auras enfin compris que la politique de l'autruche n'est pas la meilleure solution. »

« Cataracte n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet. »

« Anera ? », intervint soudainement Tessa en s'approchant de sa supérieure, les yeux rivés sur un dossier, lunettes sur le nez et l'air contrit. « Il y a un problème. J'ai besoin de toi. »

La présidente d'Illusions Industries resta un instant sans bouger, le regard dans le vague, puis se leva sans un mot. Le regard qu'elle darda sur Seto lui fit nettement comprendre qu'elle n'en resterait pas là.

Le duel qui opposa Maï à Marek se révéla moins long que le précédent. La jeune femme semblait avoir passé une nuit relativement agitée : elle avait le teint pâle et ses yeux violets trahissaient encore les souvenirs de son dernier combat contre Marek. Elle tremblait légèrement, assez pour qu'on s'en aperçoive. Pendant tout le duel, elle se montra à fleur de peau, et la puissance de chacune des attaques de Marek semblait avoir été multipliée par dix. Pourtant, ce fut elle qui gagna le duel, et haut la main : Marek, même s'il s'était battu au maximum de ses capacités, s'était bien vite retrouvé acculé et finalement balayé par la horde de Dames Harpies déployée par une stratégie finement ficelée par la jeune femme. Lorsque l'on annonça sa victoire, Maï ne semblait pas y croire.

Anera ne se montra pas au déjeuner, et encore moins au duel qui opposa Atem à Joey. D'ailleurs, Seto resta aussi aux abonnés absents.

« Le duel devait être plus passionnant que mon travail, Seto. Tu aurais dû y aller. »

« Pour voir ce chien de Wheeler se ridiculiser encore une fois ? J'ai eu mon compte. Même avec la Griffe d'Ermocrate il n'est pas capable de se battre convenablement. Il est une honte pour le monde des duels. »

« Une honte qui réussit quand même à se qualifier parmi les meilleurs », précisa d'un ton distrait Anera, examinant plus une feuille de papier que venait de lui mettre sous le nez Tessa qu'écoutant son ami.

« De vulgaires coups de chance. »

« J'adorerais avoir sa chance. »

« Il n'a aucun talent. »

« Oh, je t'en prie Seto », s'exclama Anera en relevant la tête, l'air passablement exaspéré. « Arrête de te trouver des excuses plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Tu n'es pas allé à ce duel uniquement parce que tu ne voulais pas voir Atem prouver encore son talent dans le maniement des cartes. »

Seto la foudroya littéralement du regard de son canapé, mais elle resta impassible. Encore et toujours, elle demeurait inébranlable. Une véritable forteresse. Jusqu'ici, il n'y a jamais eu que trois personnes qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à faire ployer : Anera, présidente d'Illusions Industries, Tessa, vice-présidente d'Illusions Industries, et Sanae, sa secrétaire. Que des femmes. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à les impressionner, elles. Pourtant, elles étaient humaines, comme tous les autres, non ?

« Je pense mieux savoir les raisons qui m'ont poussé à préférer ta présence », grinça Seto, un brin énervé.

« J'en doute. »

« Bien sûr, tu es toujours au courant de tout. Tu es omnipotente, je suis bête de l'avoir oublié. »

« Le sarcasme te va mal quand il m'est adressé, Seto. »

« Désolée de vous couper », intervint Tessa le plus naturellement du monde, « mais on vient de m'informer que le duel s'est soldé par la victoire d'Atem Mûto sur Joey Wheeler, après un duel d'une heure et quart. Le nombre de points de vie restant à Atem lors de sa victoire s'élevait à 200. C'est à vous dans exactement trois quarts d'heure. Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous enguirlander, j'aimerais bien boucler ce dossier avant que ma chère présidente ne parte… »

Sa proposition fut accueillie par un regard noir de la part du PDG de la Kaiba Corp et d'un sourire amusé de la part de la présidente en question. Elles étaient vraiment chiantes.

Ils s'étaient connus peu de temps après l'aventure au Royaume des Duellistes, dans les rues mêmes de Domino. En l'espace de deux ans, ils avaient noué une relation forte, basée sur une confiance que Seto n'aurait jamais cru donner un jour à quelqu'un, surtout pas à la fille adoptive de son pire ennemi, Maximilien Pegasus. Pourtant, les faits étaient là : il avait parfois, voire même souvent, besoin de sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Atem avait remplacé en partie le vide qu'elle avait créé en quittant le manoir pendant un an et demi, ou du moins, il ne lui avait pas donné l'occasion de penser à son absence.

Mais pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais songé à la défier, à la provoquer en duel, alors qu'il savait qu'elle jouait au Duel de Monstres. Cette idée de l'affronter ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Il ignorait tout de sa façon de jouer, il ignorait avec quelles cartes elle jouait, et il était confronté à elle lors du quart de finale. Il ne doutait pas de ses compétences, mais bizarrement, il craignait la défaite. Après tout, elle était l'une de ces trois personnes qui n'avaient jamais détourné le regard ou s'était ratatinée sur elle-même lorsqu'il la foudroyait du regard.

« Des dragons, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que la décoration de ce château est principalement composée de statues de dragons », sourit Anera en abaissant son disque de duel.

Devant elle se dressait encore le Dragon du Brasier Sombre, et Seto venait d'anéantir le Dragon Gardien de la Forteresse. Ce devait être le sixième dragon qu'elle avait invoqué au cours du jeu, pour un total de sept monstres invoqués.

« Maximilien a fait sculpter la plupart des dragons se trouvant dans mon jeu », continua-t-elle en tirant une carte.

« Dois-je en déduire que j'aurais l'honneur de voir se dresser le dragon qui trône dans le hall ? »

Anera lui lança un regard malicieux en posant une carte.

« Peut-être. »

Le Dragon Etincelant de Saphirs fit son apparition sur le terrain, et elle posa deux cartes face cachée non, sans anéantir par une attaque de son Dragon du Brasier Sombre un monstre du côté de son adversaire, baissant par la même occasion de quelques points les points de vie de Seto.

Ils s'affrontaient depuis trois quarts d'heure, et personne n'était capable de dire lequel allait l'emporter. Quand l'un des deux prenait le dessus, l'autre le repoussait vivement avec un piège réfléchi ou une carte magique in extremis. Les cartes magiques répondaient aux cartes pièges, les monstres apparaissaient, se défiaient, s'anéantissaient, revenaient, disparaissaient. Et Seto ne s'énervait pas. Il avait même l'air d'y prendre du plaisir. Anera, elle, dévoilait une troisième identité, après s'être montrée comme étant une mère aimante et une Présidente Directrice Générale d'une entreprise multinationale redoutable et exécrable : son regard violine de prédateur illuminé d'une flamme de plaisir dévorant et son sourire satisfait lui répondant trahissaient sans équivoque son immense bonheur de se retrouver dans une arène, disque de duel sur le bras et cartes en main.

Il était évident qu'Anera s'éclatait lorsqu'elle jouait, quel que soit le résultat du duel.

« Puisque tu as l'air d'aimer les dragons, je ne vais pas te priver de la présence du mien… »

Anera arqua un sourcil et dans son regard passa une étincelle d'excitation. Elle semblait avoir attendu avec impatience le moment que choisirait Seto pour faire apparaître son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.

L'immense bête éclatante apparut sur le terrain, poussant son éternel et profond rugissement intimidant. Loin de se laisser impressionnée, Anera leva la tête et se délecta de la vue de cette magnifique créature qui se dressait contre elle, ne manifestant aucune crainte quant au nombre élevé de ses points d'attaque. Elle ne perdit pas son sourire, même lorsque le souffle puissant du dragon balaya son Dragon du Brasier Sombre, qu'elle avait au tour précédent placé en mode défense après avoir invoqué le Dragon Etincelant d'Emeraudes, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Dommage, je comptais l'utiliser pour une invocation », dit-elle lorsque son dragon volait en éclat.

Seto ne lui répondit pas et posa une carte sur le terrain avant de passer la main. Anera tira une carte, la regarda puis baissa son disque de duel ainsi que son jeu de cartes, observant son adversaire derrière lequel se dressait sa majestueuse créature. Seto lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Dis-moi, Seto… », commença-t-elle d'un ton pensif.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et croisa les bras. Son sourire se fit plus léger et son regard malicieux.

« Que me répondrais-tu si je te disais qu'il n'existait pas quatre mais cinq Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus ? »

« Que tu as perdu la tête. Il n'en existe que quatre, et trois sont dans mon jeu. »

« Le quatrième appartient au grand-père de Yûgi, carte que tu as malencontreusement déchirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le PDG de la Kaiba Corp resta silencieux mais Anera n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Elle joua machinalement avec une carte qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses longs doigts, son sourire s'accentuant légèrement. Seto fronça les sourcils.

« Je sacrifie le Dragon Etincelant de Saphirs et le Dragon Etincelant d'Emeraudes… »

Les deux créatures citées disparurent dans un jaillissement d'étincelles et, toujours aussi sceptique, Seto regarda les longs doigts fins de son adversaire poser avec délicatesse une carte sur son disque de duel.

« Et j'invoque le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine. »

Il en aurait lâché ses cartes s'il ne s'était pas appelé Seto Kaiba. Malgré cela, pourtant, il resta estomaqué, les yeux écarquillés, en regardant l'immense créature allonger son cou et déployer ses larges ailes en allant chercher au plus profond de lui-même son rugissement vibrant, roulant le long de sa longue gorge. Ses yeux bleus luisaient d'antipathie, il respirait la puissance, à l'image même de ses propres Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus. Il n'y avait qu'une légère différence.

Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine avait deux cents points d'attaque et de défense en plus.

Anera semblait plus que satisfaite de la réaction que l'apparition de sa créature suscita chez lui, il le voyait clairement alors qu'il passait alternativement son regard entre le monstre et son propriétaire.

« Attends, c'est complètement insensé ! », finit par s'exclamer le jeune PDG. « J'ai fait toutes les recherches possibles et inimaginables pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait que quatre Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus et tu m'en sors un de je ne sais où ! »

« Maximilien n'a jamais voulu commercialiser cette carte et me l'a donnée », répondit Anera d'un ton calme. « Il n'y en a qu'un exemplaire. »

Le regard de Seto s'assombrit alors que le prénom de son ennemi résonnait dans sa tête. Il lança un regard mauvais à son adversaire.

« Il veut continuer à m'humilier en créant un autre Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus plus puissant et qui ne m'appartiendrais pas ? », cracha-t-il.

Les traits du visage d'Anera se durcirent et elle ne se fit pas prier pour lui envoyer elle aussi un regard assassin.

« Je n'aime pas que tu parles de mon père sur ce ton, Seto », lâcha-t-elle amèrement. « Et pour ta gouverne, sache qu'il n'a pas créé le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine pour te nuire ou te porter un quelconque préjudice puisqu'il l'a créée bien avant que tu ne débarque comme étant l'un des meilleurs duellistes et son favori, par-dessus le marché. Cette carte a été créée au même moment que les autres, juste après son voyage d'Egypte. »

Seto ricana.

« Et tu veux me faire croire ça ? C'est absolument impossible. Il serait prêt à tout p… »

« En Egypte ancienne », coupa brusquement Anera, « il existait cinq Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus, quatre de même puissance et le cinquième légèrement supérieur. Ils étaient tous les cinq liés à la Famille de Lumière, une famille de prêtres et de grands nobles du pays, la seule famille qui osait manifester son désaccord avec la famille royale. Ils étaient en perpétuel conflit avec le Pharaon ou un membre de sa famille, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas d'être à leur service. Et il y a cinq mille ans, le plus puissant des Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus s'est détourné de la Famille de Lumière et a prêté allégeance à la Reine, qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, surtout le plus puissant, était une créature dont on disait que jamais il ne pourrait s'associer à une autre famille que la Famille de Lumière, et pourtant, il a préféré la Reine et est devenu son protecteur le plus dévoué. Son image et son histoire étaient gravées dans les runes qui ont inspiré le jeu Duel de Monstres à Maximilien. Si tu doutes encore de l'intégrité de cette carte, je veux bien te montrer les photos qu'il a prises pour ensuite reproduire fidèlement leur représentation. »

Il serra les poings. Quand Anera lui parlait si durement, c'était qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Et quand c'était le cas, ce qu'elle disait ne pouvait être que la vérité. Seto avait appris à ses dépens que lorsque ses paroles donnaient l'effet de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre, quand son regard violine fixait si durement une personne en particulier et que ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, ça ne pouvait signifier que sa capacité à rester des heures à parlementer pour défendre son idée. Et en général, elle ne défendait que ce qu'elle savait être juste et véridique, ce qui lui tenait à cœur, elle avait horreur de perdre son temps pour des broutilles. Autant dire que s'il ne la croyait pas sur ce point là, ils en avaient pour des heures.

Seto se passa une main fébrile dans ses courts cheveux bruns, s'avouant vaincu. Son adversaire ne se détendit pas pour autant. Après avoir parlé de Pegasus ainsi, elle risquait de lui faire la gueule pour la soirée.

« Très bien », reprit-elle sur un ton tout aussi sec. « Maintenant je vais utiliser la capacité spéciale de mon Dragon, si tu n'y voie pas d'inconvénient, il me semble que c'est toujours à moi de jouer. »

C'était hallucinant à quel point cette fille se braquait facilement. En quelques mots, Seto avait réussi à la faire changer de comportement et redoutait qu'elle soit bien plus difficile à vaincre dans cet état là que lorsqu'elle se battait en y prenant plaisir. Il avait brusquement l'impression d'être l'un des deux directeurs incompétents qu'elle avait rabaissé sans scrupules au niveau de larves incapables la veille, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir en face de lui la duelliste qu'il avait jusqu'ici combattu mais la Président Directrice Générale que rien n'arrêtait tant qu'elle n'aura pas atteint son objectif, quelque soit le prix à payer et les sacrifices à faire.

Autrement dit, ici, c'était certainement remporter le duel.

« Je sacrifie mille points de vie pour appeler le Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs. »

Encore une carte inconnue au bataillon, mais Seto imaginait bien qu'elle était capable de lui sortir une raison abracadabrante comme celle de l'existence de ce monstre en Egypte ancienne en temps que serviteur d'il ne savait quelle famille. En se faisant cette réflexion, Seto se rendit enfin compte qu'Anera avait tenu à peu de choses près le même langage que ces pitoyables duellistes au grand cœur : un jeu qui remontait à des années et des années, dont les monstres avaient réellement vécu et bla bla bla… Ce qui l'effrayait n'était pas tant qu'elle ait réussi en quelques secondes à élaborer une histoire pareille, mais plus la conviction avec laquelle elle avait parlé, et surtout, surtout, le fait qu'elle ait adopté son attitude qui signifiait ouvertement « Tu n'es qu'un imbécile fini, ce que je dis est absolument vrai et tu devrais me croire si tu ne veux pas passer pour un con », ou quelque chose du genre, il était difficile de bien exprimer ce que signifiait cette attitude qui avait le don de le faire taire.

Le dragon qui se dressa devant lui après que les points de vie d'Anera aient chuté de quelques mille points avait la même allure que les Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus, à la différence peut-être qu'il n'avait pas les contours aussi arrondis que ses compères draconiens. Il arborait plus de piquants, plus d'os pointus, plus d'articulations sèches. La membrane de ses larges ailes, fine au point qu'elle donnait l'apparence de ne pas pouvoir rester entière au moindre souffle de vent, semblait être dorée à la feuille d'or ; son corps entier scintillait de cet aveuglant éclat d'or pur. A la différence des Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus, il arborait deux cornes sur le crâne, faites d'airain, manifestement, et ses yeux couleur onyx scintillaient d'un éclat menaçant. Il avait de longues griffes d'ivoire effilées et son corps était bien plus fin et agile que celui de ses compères.

Ses points d'attaque s'élevaient à trois milles six cents et ses points de défense se montaient à trois milles tout rond.

« Ah, et j'ai oublié de te préciser que l'apparition sur le terrain du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine obligeait quiconque des deux duellistes en jeu à invoquer leurs propres Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus, qu'ils soient dans sa main ou non », termina Anera en abaissant son disque de duel, manifestant la fin de son tour. « Alors ne te prive pas de me montrer jusqu'où monte ta puissance. »

Seto était complètement déboussolé. Si son Dragon avait un tel effet, pourquoi l'avoir invoqué contre lui ? Les monstres qu'elle avait devant elle, certainement ses plus puissants, avaient des points d'attaque nettement inférieurs à ceux de son Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, et il avait pris soin de garder précieusement sa carte magique Polymérisation qu'il avait tiré au cours du troisième tour, en vue d'invoquer sa plus puissante créature. Maintenant, il n'avait même pas besoin de sacrifier un seul monstre, et le voilà en possession de ses trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus sur le terrain alors qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure, à ce tour, de pouvoir les invoquer et faire apparaître son Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, offrant alors sur un plateau d'argent la victoire à son adversaire si elle avait pu invoquer un puissant monstre par le sacrifice de ses deux Dragons Etincelants ou même par la combinaison d'une carte monstre et d'une carte magique. Alors qu'il invoquait ses Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus qu'il avait préalablement cherchés dans son jeu, il ne savait plus à quoi il devait s'attendre. De la part d'un esprit aussi brillant que celui de son adversaire, cette mauvaise manipulation était étrange, d'autant plus qu'elle avait d'elle-même baissé ses points de vie pour faire apparaître son Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs.

Il ne comprenait pas, mais n'hésita pas à faire fusionner ses Dragons puis posa une carte face cachée avant de passer la main. Il observa attentivement le visage d'Anera, alors qu'elle tirait une carte et examinait son jeu, cherchant une faille. Un indice. Quelque chose. Mais elle s'était complètement fermée sur elle-même depuis leur altercation ; elle était impassible.

« Bien. Je vais donc commencer par faire fusionner mes deux Dragons », déclara-t-elle en insérant une carte, certainement Polymérisation, dans son disque. Seto réagit au quart de tour.

« Hors de question. »

L'une de ses cartes posées face cachée se révéla et un éclair d'impatience passa dans le regard violine d'Anera.

« Tu ne m'empêchera pas d'invoquer mon monstre. »

Et ce fut à son tour de révéler une carte face cachée qu'elle nomma « La Stratégie de la Reine ».

« Cette carte piège me permet d'annuler toute carte piège que j'aurais déclenché par une quelconque action, et de la remplacer par une carte piège que je choisis dans mon jeu entier et que je poserais par la suite immédiatement sur le terrain, face cachée. Et ce n'est toujours pas un cadeau de mon _père_ pour mieux t'humilier. »

La carte piège de Seto n'eu aucun effet et celle d'Anera disparu à son tour, remplacée par la suite par une carte qu'elle choisit parmi celles qui étaient encore accrochées dans son disque de duel. Après quoi, elle fit enfin fusionner ses monstres. Etrangement, Seto sentit son estomac se contracter alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'emparait sournoisement de lui. Il observa alors avec appréhension les deux créatures disparaître dans un tourbillon de lumière, et regarda se former avec une lenteur angoissante la silhouette d'une créature bien plus puissante, rien qu'au physique, que les deux précédentes. Jusqu'ici, il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une telle angoisse face à quelqu'un en duel.

Mis à part face à son amant. Enfin, ex amant.

_Ca ne peut pas recommencer… Pas encore… C'est Anera, pas Atem… Anera…_

« Tu voulais le voir, alors délecte toi enfin de sa présence. Je te présente le Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux Etincelants, également appelé Dragon de Justice ! »

Il lui semblait entendre la voix grave d'Atem, il lui semblait entr'apercevoir la silhouette élancée du Pharaon au travers de la puissante luminosité de la créature. Le Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux Etincelants avait perdu toute son importance, c'était presque s'il l'avait oublié. Il ne voyait qu'Atem. Il ne voyait que le Pharaon à la place d'Anera, il avait l'impression de revoir encore l'un de leurs interminables duels ou il réussissait à invoquer le Dragon Ailé de Râ alors que lui avait à son actif son puissant Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. La même tenue. La même façon d'être.

Le même regard.

Seto se retint de justesse de ne pas tomber à genoux, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il se crispa, ses muscles se tendirent, mais il tint bon, continuant d'être debout. Il n'avait plus conscience de l'arène dans laquelle il se tenait. Il n'avait plus conscience des regards rivés depuis plus d'une heure sur leur duel. Il n'avait plus conscience des cris de son frère qui voyait bien que ça n'allait pas. Il n'avait même plus conscience que c'était contre Anera qu'il se battait.

Il revoyait cette salle qu'il avait décrété être la Salle de Duel de son manoir, où presque quotidiennement, il livrait un duel contre l'homme qui avait partagé un an de sa vie. Il revoyait ledit homme, debout devant lui, invoquant finalement ce puissant monstre qu'était le dieu égyptien le Dragon Ailé de Râ. Son cœur se serrait convulsivement, son estomac se contractait alors qu'il savait d'instinct qu'il ne tiendrait pas le choc. Et puis, il voyait ce regard. Ce regard violine peiné et amoureux. Ce regard qui exprimait toute la souffrance que cet homme éprouvait de devoir en arriver là. De le voir à deux doigts d'une défaite inéluctable.

Et ces bras. Ces bras qui venaient l'entourer après le duel, qu'il repoussait furieusement mais qui tenaient bon, qui revenaient et le plaisir avec lequel, finalement, Seto se laissait faire et prenait à son tour le Pharaon dans ses bras. La nuit, le serrer contre lui comme une peluche qu'on affectionne particulièrement.

Sa chaleur. Les battements de son cœur. Sa respiration. Son odeur.

« Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, attaque !! », hurla-t-il sans avoir au préalable regarder le nombre de points d'attaque du monstre contre lequel il lançait sa féroce bête, poussé dans sa folie.

Anera hurla quelque chose dans la précipitation, mais tout n'était qu'une marmelade de son qui attaquait son cerveau. Les images se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Le sourire et les larmes d'Atem, leurs baisers et la gifle. Ses dernières paroles, son dernier « je t'aime » avant sa fuite, les paroles d'Anera… Il avait mal à la tête. Son cœur le blessait à chaque battement, et il fonctionnait beaucoup trop vite. Seto se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne remarqua pas que ses points de vie tombaient à zéro alors que son monstre restait sur le terrain, celui d'Anera volant en éclats. Il ne vit pas non plus que les points d'Anera étaient eux aussi à zéro, qu'ils avaient fait un match nul.

Il voulait s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller. Partir, loin de toute cette confusion. Tout recommencer à zéro.

Il fallu qu'une gifle lui soit magistralement administrée pour que ses idées redeviennent un peu plus claires. Automatiquement, il voulu riposter, dans sa rage naissante, mais elle lui attrapa le bras par un pur réflexe et le lui tordit. Il poussa un cri de douleur et la foudroya du regard ; elle ne plia pas et même, alla jusqu'à appuyer un peu plus sa torture. Son regard était dur et il était manifeste qu'une sourde colère grondait en elle.

« Tu es un crétin fini, Seto Kaiba ! », rugit-elle en rejetant violemment son bras endolori.

Seto le massa non sans quitter du regard Anera, qui marchait un peu au hasard en se pinçant l'arête du nez, recherchant son calme. Il s'efforça de calmer l'ouragan de sa tête, et la brûlure de sa joue l'y aida.

« Quel est le résultat ? », finit-il par demander.

« Match nul », répondit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi dure, mais moins agressive, en lui tournant le dos. « La carte magique que j'ai appliqué sur mon dragon lorsque tu as lancé ton attaque a réduit les points d'attaque du Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux Etincelants mais a eu pour effet de t'ôter le même nombre de points d'attaque de mon dragon à tes points de vie. La différence entre les points d'attaque de nos deux monstres s'élevaient alors au même nombre que mes points de vie, et ils sont aussi tombés à zéro. Satisfait ? »

« Quelle était cette carte ? »

« Le Jugement de la Reine. »

« Tu as toute une panoplie. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'as pris de lancer ton dragon à l'attaque, comme ça, à l'aveuglette, et à vrai dire, je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais la prochaine fois, réfléchis un peu plus avant d'agir. »

Seto resta silencieux. Makuba, non loin de lui, le couvait d'un regard inquiet, alors que son frère regardait vaguement dans la direction de la Présidente d'Illusions Industries, toujours en proie à sa colère. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils.

« Comment est-il possible de finir un duel en match nul ? », demanda-t-il subitement, sceptique.

Anera s'arrêta, leva la tête et soupira. Elle semblait déjà vaincue alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore exposé sa théorie.

« On raconte que lorsque le duel se termine en match nul, ce qui est à peu près aussi courant qu'une approche non risquée de Cataracte, cela signifie que les duellistes sont liés par un lien d'amitié si fort qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir le dessus l'un sur l'autre. »

Seto serra subitement dents et poings, envahit soudainement par une rage folle.

« C'est pas vrai, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je vais te prouver que ce que tu appelles des cartes de monstres ne sont pas que des simples bouts de cartons sur lesquels on a dessiné dessus. Tire donc tes cartes. »

« Arrête, Anera, j'en ai plus qu'assez de… »

« Tire tes cartes ! », cria-t-elle, redevenue aussi féroce qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Il n'eu d'autre choix que de s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce. Convaincu que cela ne servirait à rien, il tira brusquement les cinq premières cartes de son jeu après l'avoir battu, et les consulta.

Il passa de la fureur brûlante à la stupéfaction glacée. Il venait de tirer les cinq cartes qu'il avait tirées dès le début de leur duel. Quand il releva le nez de ses cartes, Anera lui présentait les siennes : il reconnaissait celles qu'elle avait jouées dès le premier tour. D'un geste, elle lui indiqua de continuer. Trop paralysé pour réfléchir, il s'exécuta, encore et encore.

Au troisième tirage, il tira sa carte polymérisation. Au dixième, sa carte du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Exactement comme lorsqu'il avait joué. Il tira ainsi, encore et encore, les mêmes cartes, dans le même ordre que lors du duel.

« Rebats ton jeu et pense que tu va affronter Joey. Tire ensuite tes cartes. »

Il le fit. Ce n'était pas du tout les mêmes, pas dans le même ordre. Elle lui demanda de rebattre une troisième fois son jeu et de croire que c'est contre elle qu'il va livrer un duel, avant de tirer ses cartes. Et il retira exactement dans le même ordre les cartes qu'il avait jouées lors de son duel.

Ses cartes tombèrent à terre.

« Tu me crois maintenant ? »

Il était tétanisé. Comment croire à quelque chose d'aussi absurde ? Ce n'était… qu'un coup de chance, voilà tout. Non, ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était battu contre elle, qu'il avait pensé qu'il allait se battre contre elle qu'il avait tiré dans le même ordre ses cartes. C'était techniquement impossible. Il n'y avait que de la chance derrière tout ça, c'était la seule explication possible.

« Non… Non, je ne te crois pas. »

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, la respiration précipitée. En l'espace de dix minutes, il avait perdu le total contrôle de lui-même alors qu'il était d'un calme légendaire, même quand Joey l'énervait au plus haut point.

« Je ne te crois pas, c'est complètement absurde. Il n'y a qu'_eux_ pour penser à quelque chose d'aussi tordu ! »

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir de qui il parlait avec tant de dégoût dans la voix.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je refuse de croire à ça, je refuse de croire à une chose aussi… aussi… Tu ne vas pas devenir comme eux, tout de même, hein ? Tu ne vas pas dire des inepties aussi grosses que la connerie de Wheeler ! »

Il ignora royalement la protestation enflammée de Joey et continua sur sa lancée, continuant de fixer ardemment Anera.

« Ressaisis-toi ! Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu es bien meilleure, tu vaux plus, beaucoup plus ! Fais quelque chose, bon sang ! »

Mais Anera restait plantée là, les bras croisés, les traits de son visage tendus et son regard dur. Elle ne parlait pas. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle le fixait. Longuement. Semblant le sonder. Il ne se calmait pas pour autant, mais attendait quand même qu'elle dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui puisse lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas folle.

« Tu iras en demi-finale », finit-elle par dire en se détournant de lui. « En tant qu'organisatrice du tournoi, je te désigne comme vainqueur. »

Et elle disparu de la salle, sous le regard presque fou du jeune PDG.

Kaiba avait complètement perdu le contrôle de lui-même, Atem ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il avait eu envie d'aller le calmer. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à perdre le contrôle, quand tout son corps s'était tendu et quand son regard était devenu comme fou lors du duel, Atem avait eu du mal à se retenir de se précipiter vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui assurer qu'il était là, avec lui, dans cette épreuve. Il en avait complètement oublié Anera et sa connaissance sur l'Egypte ancienne, son projet d'aller la voir après le duel et son excitation quant à ce qu'il pourrait apprendre grâce à elle sur son passé. Même si elle s'était montrée véritablement hautaine et exécrable avec eux la veille, il avait eu quand même l'idée d'aller en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle savait. Mais quand il avait vu son ex amant ainsi, il avait tout oublié. Il ne voyait plus alors que son corps tremblant et raide, son état de détresse qui avait si douloureusement compressé son cœur.

Et en même pas quelques mots, Kaiba avait réussi à lui déchirer encore un peu plus son cœur déjà méchamment lacéré. Par sa faute. Toujours et encore par sa faute. Kaiba les avait littéralement insulté, il avait eu l'impression de n'être qu'un pauvre con bon pour l'asile, de n'être qu'une larve, un larbin inférieur aux deux êtres supérieurs qu'étaient Seto Kaiba et Anera Pegasus. Kaiba les avait laminés, rabaissés au rang de… de… c'était inqualifiable. Cette insulte lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux, des larmes douloureuses, blessantes. Malgré ça, il avait continué à fixer Kaiba, enfonçant ses ongles dans les accoudoirs de son siège. Il ne s'était pas trahi. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa pulsion qui lui ordonnait de s'enfuir en courant, ni même à celle qui lui ordonnait de se jeter sur lui pour enfin lui mettre son poing dans le ventre. Le gifler de toutes ses forces, lui griffer la figure jusqu'au sang.

Peut-être le tuer.

Ils s'étaient encore affrontés du regard la veille, dans le bureau d'Anera. Il avait encore sentit son cœur s'effondrer en lui, mais il avait tenu bon. Rentré dans sa cabine, il s'était senti épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait même encore versé des larmes. Il avait grelotté. S'était tourné et retourner dans son lit ; avait vu le Soleil se lever. Il avait espéré que Kaiba soit aussi désemparé que lui, que lui aussi n'ait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il n'avait même pas encore arrêté d'espérer le voir revenir demander une troisième fois une seconde chance. Par deux fois, Atem l'avait repoussé, mais il continuait d'espérer. Parce que plus le temps passait, plus il lui manquait.

Ne pas le voir à son duel, lorsqu'il affrontait son meilleur ami, lui avait miné le moral et avait rendu le début du jeu difficile, laissant facilement la main à son adversaire. Et puis, il avait oublié son absence. Le duel lui avait changé les idées.

Et son duel, à lui. Il avait été curieux de voir comment se débrouillait cette fille qui lui ressemblait tant, mais il avait plus passé son temps à admirer son ex amant jouer qu'à observer les méthodes de jeu d'Anera. Il était tellement beau, Kaiba, quand il livrait un duel. Si fier. Si déterminé. Le voir y prendre du plaisir avait été un véritable bonheur. Il n'avait vu que lui, jusqu'à l'apparition du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine, qui l'avait laissé sur le cul, comme pour les autres. Et son histoire l'avait captivé, il en avait oublié sa rupture et la beauté de son ex amant.

Et après… la souffrance. Encore et encore la souffrance. L'humiliation. Suivie de près par la colère. Une fureur dévorante qui s'était mise à bouillir en plein cœur de sa blessure, une blessure béante, horriblement douloureuse.

Kaiba lui avait ouvertement déclaré la guerre. Très bien.

Atem se leva, ravala d'un coup de fierté ses larmes ; assassina du regard Kaiba et, sans un mot, prit la sortie par laquelle avait disparue Anera. Il savait que ses amis l'avaient suivi, mais que Kaiba n'était pas parti. Il ne se retourna pas, fixant droit devant lui. Une larme ne pu s'empêcher, pourtant, de couler, mais sur un visage aux traits figés par la colère, au regard flamboyant d'une haine sans nom.

Maintenant, il haïssait Seto Kaiba autant qu'il l'aimait.


	4. Penser au Présent ou Parler au Passé

Bien le Bonsoir,

Définitivement, je suis suicidaire. Je vous l'accorde, ça ne changera pas votre vie de savoir ça, mais je suis suicidaire. S'il y a une chose que je peine à écrire, c'est bien tout ce qui se rapporte aux sentiments des personnages, à ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir lors des épreuves qu'ils passent mais surtout lorsque deux protagonistes (les principaux, sinon c'est pas drôle) s'aiment et se retrouvent séparés pour une quelconque raison, ce qui est précisément le sujet phare de cette histoire. Alors je le dit haut et fort : je suis suicidaire. J'étais réellement déprimée quand j'ai commencé cette fiction (à l'origine, ça devait être un bête OS, et ça s'est transformé en un truc à chapitre naviguant dans les limbes obscures de mon imagination…)

Paradoxalement, pourtant, j'aime écrire cette fiction. Après tout, c'est encore un scénario (j'vous assure que j'essaie d'en construire un) qui tourne autour du surnaturel. Là n'est pas le sujet.

Après cette petite introduction, je vous présente ce nouveau et long chapitre en espérant qu'il s'agit pour vous d'une bonne nouvelle de voir sa longueur plutôt qu'un calvaire (à la réflexion, si c'était un calvaire, vous auriez déjà fui loin d'ici. Je m'égare). J'espère qu'il vous plaira (et qu'il est assez cohérent… Erm.)

Je vous remercie encore et toujours (et jamais assez) des reviews que j'ai reçues et qui m'ont toutes fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

**Eagle Eclypse**

Disclaimer : Le jeune (?) PDG d'Illusions Industries Anera Pegasus et ses deux chers loupiots Alexandre et Arcanan ainsi que son animal de compagnie l'hargneux Cataracte sont ma propriété ; en revanche, je ne possède toujours pas le reste de nos personnages favoris (pour certains d'entre eux, à mon grand regret, mais en même temps, ce ne sont que des personnages de papier, même si je les possédais, ça ne changerais rien au fait qu'ils n'existent pas et… Erm.)

* * *

**Corneille et ses Choix**

Penser au Présent ou Parler au Passé

_Il éternua. _

_« Rassure-moi, tu le fais exprès ? », demanda Atem en se pinçant l'arête du nez d'un air las. _

_Le regard que Seto leva vers lui devait certainement être noir mais tout ce qu'il réussit à lancer fut un regard vaseux suivit d'un nouvel éternuement et d'un reniflement énervé. De mauvaise grâce, il attrapa le mouchoir que lui tendait son amant avec un air de reproche et se moucha avant de le jeter et de se remettre au travail. Atem eut un profond soupir._

_« Seto… »_

_« Ce n'est qu'un rhume », coupa le jeune PDG d'une voix nasillarde, les yeux rivés sur son écran. « Il ne va pas m'empêcher de travailler. »_

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, au juste ? Tu es médecin maintenant ? »_

_« Pas besoin d'être devin. »_

_Atem ne su rien faire d'autre que soupirer une nouvelle fois et abandonna la partie, préférant rejoindre son canapé et son bouquin, échangeant par la même occasion un regard éloquent avec Makuba qui avait lui aussi suivit toute la conversation, avant de se remettre à son travail. Seto, lui, continuait inlassablement à travailler sans faire plus que cela attention aux divers éternuements et autres crachotements, reniflant de temps à autre et daignant parfois se moucher en pestant. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que leur limousine s'annonce et qu'ils ne descendent la rejoindre. _

_Son regard était vitreux et son teint pâle, il avait l'air fatigué et ne cessait de tousser. Si cela n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter outre mesure le jeune PDG, son amant n'était manifestement pas du même avis. Il ne dit cependant rien, cherchant plutôt une stratégie pour le faire aller se coucher assez tôt pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Ce n'est qu'en consultant vaguement sa montre qu'il se rendit compte que ça risquait d'être dur : il était déjà neuf heures et demies. Il fallait encore dîner. _

_Atem ne parvint pas à convaincre son amant de faire venir un médecin alors même qu'il s'étouffait devant la télé. Exaspéré par cet entêtement, le Pharaon lui demanda quand est-ce qu'il comptait claquer, qu'ils puissent, lui et Makuba, regarder sans être dérangés ce que diffusait la télé ; ça ne manqua pas d'offusquer le jeune PDG qui voulu répliquer vertement mais qui, au contraire, envoya une volée de postillons au visage de son amant, prit d'une soudaine quinte de toux. Atem regarda patiemment son amant tenter de s'en remettre, mais étrangement, elle s'attardait, cette foutue quinte… Finalement, le PDG s'écroula à terre et le Pharaon paniqua. Makuba saisit le téléphone et appela d'urgence un médecin. _

_Il attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne conscience pour mieux le tuer de ses mains. C'est vrai quoi, c'était lui qui devait le faire mourir, ce privilège lui revenait, lui qui partageait son lit, son toit et sa table depuis quelques mois déjà. Pas une simple maladie. Le médecin avait annoncé que s'ils avaient attendus le lendemain pour l'appeler, ça aurait viré à la pneumonie. Atem se foutait pas mal de savoir ce que c'était réellement, après tout il n'avait pas eu l'occasion au cours de ses dernières aventures d'entendre parler de pneumonie – il voyait mal Marek lui parler de pneumonie entre deux vers de sa chanson pour réveiller le Dragon Ailé de Râ et encore moins Dartz glisser entre deux tours de leur duel acharné cette maladie juste histoire de – il savait juste que c'était une maladie et c'était apparemment assez grave pour qu'il ait envie d'engueuler copieusement son amant à son réveil avant de lui donner le coup de grâce pour lui avoir fait autant peur. _

_Le fait était pourtant que le jeune PDG demeurait les yeux clos, allongé dans son lit, immobile, la respiration calme et assez irrégulière. Assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, le Pharaon continuait de lire son livre en gardant un œil sur son amant encore profondément endormi, guettant une réaction qui finit par arriver à deux heures trente sept du matin, exactement, comme l'indiquait le réveil électronique aux chiffres rouges d'une banalité extrême posé sur la table de chevet du côté de Seto. Celui-ci commençait à remuer légèrement dans son lit, et à peine avait-il bougé le petit doigt qu'Atem avait fermé son bouquin et se tenait près de lui. _

_Il rencontra un regard bleu embué de sommeil. _

_« Tu ne m'avais pas écouté », fut la première phrase d'Atem en guise de bienvenue dans le monde des conscients. _

_Le PDG ne lui répondit rien, certainement trop dans le brouillard pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il regarda autour de lui comme pour se situer. _

_« Oui, tu es dans ta chambre et non pas dans un hôpital, satisfait ? »_

_« Tu peux parler moins fort ? », demanda le malade d'une voix éraillée. _

_« Comme le désire Sa Majesté. »_

_« Et arrête le sarcasme, s'il te plaît. »_

_Atem soupira. _

_« Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur, imbécile ? Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas qu'un simple rhume, mais tu ne m'as pas cru. Quand est-ce que tu admettras que comme tout le monde tu peux être malade ? On s'est beaucoup inquiété, Makuba et moi. »_

_« Désolé. »_

_« C'est la seule chose que tu trouves à dire, désolé ? »_

_« Que veux-tu que je te dises d'autre ? »_

_Atem attendit qu'il eu fini de tousser pour lui répondre._

_« Qu'à l'avenir tu m'écouteras un peu plus au lieu de t'acharner à nier que tu puisses être malade. Que tu arrêtes de temps en temps de bosser. Je n'ai pas envie de tu meures avant l'heure, si tu veux. »_

_Seto ne lui répondit rien en se contentant de regarder à l'opposé de son amant. _

_« Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, Seto. Alors s'il te plaît, sois moins borné et repose toi pendant les deux semaines qui viennent. »_

_Il garda obstinément le silence et Atem soupira. Il saisit délicatement le visage du PDG entre ses mains et le tourna vers lui. _

_« S'il te plaît. »_

_« D'accord. A condition que tu restes à côté. »_

_Le Pharaon roula des yeux en souriant. _

_« Bon, okay, je vais poser les deux dernières semaines de congés payés qu'il me reste en réserve. »_

_« Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, toi qui a peur que je ne parte avant l'heure. »_

_« C'est cruel d'utiliser un tel argument. C'est bas… »_

_Il se tut quelques secondes, pensif, puis reprit :_

_« C'est digne d'un homme d'affaire. »_

_Il se leva et se glissa sous les couvertures, prenant son amant dans ses bras et se couchant contre son dos. Seto se laissa entièrement faire, avant d'ajouter :_

_« De toute façon, je pourrais travailler d'ici. »_

_« Seto… »_

_Impossible de le faire changer d'avis, mais tant que lui était là pour veiller au grain… Okay, ça lui convenait. _

« Les anciennes écritures racontaient que les monstres et les hommes vivaient dans le même monde, il y a plusieurs milliers d'années de cela. Certains avaient fait le choix de vivre reclus, loin des hommes, alors que d'autres s'associaient à eux, leur juraient fidélité, comme les Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus à la Famille de Lumière, famille de laquelle vient le prêtre qui apparaît sur les bas-reliefs exposés au musée de Domino. Je pense, comme Isis, que ce prêtre est un lointain ancêtre de Seto, et je sais que tu es le Pharaon qui est représenté au même endroit. Je sais aussi que tu es à la recherche de ton passé, Isis m'a exposé dans sa totalité ta situation, mais je crains que mes connaissances s'arrêtent là. Maximilien m'a raconté l'histoire du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine, le jour où il m'a confié la carte. Je suppose donc que tu devais être marié… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus. En réalité, Maximilien est resté très secret sur ses découvertes et je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de lui poser des questions. »

« Mais il avait un objet de Millénium, tu n'as jamais songé à lui demander une explication quant à ses pouvoirs ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il vous a dit, ce que tu sais sur les objets du Millénium. Ils sont au nombre de sept et ont chacun des pouvoirs différents. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir mieux t'aider, mais je n'ai jamais été très curieuse. »

« Il n'y avait rien, dans les anciennes écritures, qui mentionnait la Reine ? »

« Non. Ou alors Maximilien a préféré garder cela secret. Mais jusqu'ici, personne n'en a jamais entendu parler. Il faut dire aussi que les noms de Reines d'Egypte, en général, ne traversent pas l'histoire. Et puis, avec ta légende, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de place. Tu es le sauveur de l'humanité, tu t'es sacrifié pour elle, en enfermant par la suite toutes les créatures dans des stèles de pierre et usant de toute ton énergie. Comment veux-tu qu'elle perce dans l'histoire avec un Roi comme toi ? »

Atem soupira. Il n'apprendrait manifestement rien de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà, et ne repartirait du bureau de la présidente d'Illusions Industries qu'avec l'hypothèse selon laquelle il aurait été marié. Oui, mais à qui ? Les seules choses qu'Isis ait rapportées d'Egypte n'étaient que des bas-reliefs qui représentaient son combat contre ce prêtre si semblable à Kaiba, et des créatures qui se retrouvent peintes sur des bouts de carton. Tout ça ne menait nulle part et ne le faisait pas avancer dans sa recherche. Tout ce qui concernait l'Egypte ancienne était d'un noir d'encre de plus en plus frustrant.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en dis pas plus ? »

« Parce que je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Tu mens. »

« Comment ? »

Atem secoua la tête.

« Tu mens. Je le sens, je ne saurais te dire pourquoi, mais je sens bien que tu me mens. Tu en sais plus. »

« C'est absurde… Maximilien pourrait certainement t'en dire davantage, mais j'en suis incapable. »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi », gronda le Pharaon en braquant un regard dur un brin énervé sur la jeune femme. « Tu éludes la question depuis le début, prétendant que tu n'as jamais rien demandé à Pegasus, mais tu ne peux pas être restée insensible quant à ses découvertes, si vraiment tu le considérais comme ton père. Tu devrais avoir demandé des explications sur ce qu'il s'est produit pendant le Tournoi, ce qu'était le Puzzle du Millénium. »

« Et quand voulais-tu que je lui pose la question ? », répliqua Anera dont la voix trahissait un certain agacement. « A la sortie de ce Tournoi, il n'a plus dit un seul mot. »

Atem ne su quoi répondre. Il avait lu dans le regard violine de la jeune présidente la blessure et la colère que lui rappelait l'état comateux dans lequel se trouvait son père adoptif et lui, il avait foncé tête la première dans son animosité envers Pegasus, sans tenir compte du fait que des gens l'aimaient et qu'il avait l'un de ces rares spécimens en face de lui, parlant sans aucun tact d'un homme qu'elle aimait comme son père et qui avait des chances de ne jamais se réveiller. Fébrile, il se passa une main sur le visage.

L'excitation qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il était entré dans ce bureau avait momentanément effacé de sa mémoire la scène qui avait précédé sa visite à la présidente d'Illusions Industries dont l'acteur principal avait été l'homme dont il était fatalement tombé amoureux et que, manifestement, son cœur ne voulait toujours pas oublier. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer tout et n'importe quoi pour le chasser de son esprit. Et puis, finalement, tout cela n'avait été qu'un faux espoir. Ne pas en apprendre davantage était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, il le sentait bien. Et avec cette puissante désillusion, le souvenir de cet enfoiré de Kaiba qui les avait traités comme des moins que rien. Comme des fous, des imbéciles. Comme des aliénés. Mélangez tout cela, et vous avez l'état actuel d'Atem.

Exaspéré, énervé, fatigué. Le regard dur, sombre, colérique.

« Pourquoi aie-je ta voix dans ma tête, si il n'y a rien qui nous lie ? », grinça-t-il au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles il avait laissé planer un lourd silence.

Anera, qui s'était replongée dans son travail, releva la tête et lança un regard surpris, sincèrement surpris, au Pharaon.

« Pardon ? »

« Ta voix », répéta Atem, impatient. « Je l'ai dans ma tête. Ecoute, j'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile. J'ai l'impression de te connaître. Nous avons la même apparence, un physique qui ne diverge que par son sexe. Et ta voix dans ma tête. Celle que j'entends quand tu ouvres la bouche est exactement la même que celle qui passe son temps à me faire la morale alors que tu es à des pièces de là où je me trouve et je l'entendais déjà avant même que nous nous rencontrions. Alors explique-moi tout ça, puisque j'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus que moi. Qui es-tu ? »

Anera semblait totalement prise au dépourvu, tant et si bien qu'elle ne su quoi lui répondre sur le coup. Elle resta là, figée, le fixant d'un regard trahissant son désarçonnement. Puis elle s'ébroua, reprit un minimum de contenance et finit par lui répondre, regardant plus ses feuilles que son interlocuteur :

« Que… Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Je suis Anera Pegasus, fille adoptive de Maximilien Pegasus, présidente d'Illusions Industries et… »

« Future femme de Seto Kaiba, je sais, inutile de préciser tout ça », cracha le Pharaon d'un ton mauvais.

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Anera en relevant vivement le regard sur Atem, ahurie. « Mais… »

« Je me fiche de tout ça ! », s'écria le Pharaon, à bout de patience. « Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ton rapport avec moi ! »

« Si j'en avais un, tu ne crois pas que j'aurais cherché à te défendre, au Royaume des Duellistes, puisque je suis la fille adoptive de Pegasus ? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais préféré te connaître toi plutôt que de nouer une relation, qui n'est absolument pas vouée à se transformer en mariage, avec Seto Kaiba et te dédaigner, te rencontrer juste aujourd'hui alors que ça fait pas mal de temps que je connais ton existence ? Tu donnes l'air d'être sûr de toi, comme si tu avais brillamment déduit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et moi, alors que les faits, mes agissements, prouvent le contraire ! »

Atem ne répondit rien, les mâchoires serrées. Il ne pouvait pas opposer un argument qui tenait la route ; elle n'avait pas tort. Jamais elle n'avait cherché à le rencontrer et n'avait pas pensé le protéger de l'emprise de son père sur lui, lors du Tournoi au Royaume. Si vraiment il y avait une quelconque relation entre eux, comme à celle qu'il imaginait… Mais comment pouvait-il expliquer la présence de sa voix dans sa tête ?

Anera se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Les doigts de sa main posée sur le bureau pianotèrent avec agacement, le claquement de ses ongles étouffé par les dossiers. Cataracte, resté tranquille depuis le début de l'entretien, s'avança finalement vers sa cavalière et la poussa du nez, gentiment. Elle passa une main absente sur son chanfrein, comme si elle voulait combler son manque d'affection au plus vite pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, mais le cheval insista. Finalement, elle se tourna vers lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'emmener dehors, j'ai encore du travail. Va donc galoper un peu, on sortira plus tard, d'accord ? »

Comme s'y attendait Atem, qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de regarder l'étrange couple que formait la présidente avec l'animal, Cataracte ne répondit rien mais il lui sembla qu'il comprenait chacune des paroles de sa cavalière. Il finit par retirer sa tête des mains de la jeune femme et, l'encolure basse, quitta le bureau en ouvrant d'un coup de tête expérimenté la porte close de la pièce. Anera soupira.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'être d'une grande utilité, Atem », dit-elle calmement en fixant le Pharaon, « mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Je ne sais pas t'expliquer cet étrange phénomène. Je ne sais rien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien quitter mon bureau… J'ai encore du travail. »

Marek se mordit la lèvre inférieure et observa avec attention la réaction du Pharaon face à la présidente qui considérait déjà qu'ils avaient mis les voiles. Atem resta figé quelques secondes, les poings serrés, puis finalement tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, ses inséparables amis sur les talons. Le Gardien du Tombeau se demanda vaguement comment il faisait pour supporter toujours que ses amis soient dans ses pattes. Certes, c'était noble de leur part, mais il aurait vite étouffé. Atem était constamment entouré de ses amis, comme s'il était la raison de vivre de ces duellistes. Que ce soit Yûgi, Marek le comprenait, après tout, ils avaient partagé le même corps pendant un certain temps. Mais les autres… Ils étaient gentils, à n'en pas douter, ils avaient un cœur d'or, mais ils étaient toujours, toujours en train de suivre le Pharaon. Toujours.

Marek sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit qu'on lui tirait sur la manche ; il se retourna et regarda Bakura qui, d'un mouvement de tête, lui indiqua qu'ils devaient aussi y aller.

« Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes », répondit le Gardien du Tombeau en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Bakura voulu certainement lui demander pourquoi il ne le suivait pas, mais un regard appuyé de Marek le dissuada de le faire et il sortit également du bureau, faisant entièrement confiance à son amant. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, il se tourna vers le bureau d'Anera.

Elle l'observait, ayant délaissé ses documents.

« Je me demandais si tu avais fait les mêmes déductions que ta brillante sœur aînée », dit-elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule en sa compagnie.

Marek mit une main dans son dos et s'inclina légèrement et respectueusement devant elle. Anera le salua à son tour d'un hochement de tête, l'invitant par la même occasion à se redresser.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez aussi concernée. »

« Je préfèrerais que tu n'en parle à personne et que tu évites toute visite à Isis. J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, malgré ton passé accablant, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre le risque que ta langue ne fourche. »

« Pourquoi ne pas le leur dire ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? Je ne peux pas non plus prendre ce risque, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Et puis… »

Elle eut un rire amer.

« Seto ne me croirait pas. »

« Alors prouvez-le-lui. »

« Si c'était aussi facile, Marek… Ecoute, joue l'indifférent, joue l'ami fidèle et dévoué à l'image des amis du Pharaon. Fais comme si tu ne savais rien, et surtout, ne parle pas à Isis. De toute façon, elle mettra toute son énergie à te fuir, à t'éviter. Je suis la seule à pouvoir agir pour le moment, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de marge d'action. Le seul qui soit réellement capable de raisonner Atem dans cette histoire, c'est bien Yûgi… J'ai dans l'idée, pourtant, qu'il n'apprécierait pas trop que je lui dise quoi faire. Alors je dois agir seule, pour le moment, en espérant que ça ne s'aggrave pas… »

« Et si jamais vous n'y arriviez pas ? Si jamais vous aussi, vous vous retrouviez acculée, emportée par le courant sans pouvoir lutter ? Vous connaissez leur énergie mieux que personne. »

« C'est bien pour cela que je suis préparée à les affronter mieux que quiconque. »

« Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, si vous restez dans l'ombre ? »

« Marek, je sais ce que je dois faire. Mais j'aimerais te demander un service, si tu veux bien. »

Le Gardien du Tombeau hocha la tête et écouta attentivement. Anera se leva, fit quelques pas au hasard, les mains dans le dos, pensive.

« Je parlerais à Yûgi en temps voulu, mais en attendant, je vais te demander d'observer attentivement le Pharaon et de me signaler tout agissement extravagant. Je ne te demande pas de te faufiler dans sa chambre la nuit, mais tu es le seul qui puisse m'écouter pour le moment. Les autres ne m'apprécient pas, c'est une évidence, ils ne m'écouteraient pas et ne me croiraient pas, même si je leur apprenais des choses sur le passé de leur glorieux Pharaon… Ils ne me croiront pas si jamais je me risquais à leur raconter la vérité. Tu es la seule carte que j'ai de leur côté. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Je vous l'accorde. »

Anera lui offrit un sourire de remerciement qui lui réchauffa le cœur. D'un côté, il trouvait dans cette « mission » un bon moyen d'expier ses fautes passées, son incursion à BatailleVille et sa prétention de prendre les pouvoirs du Pharaon. En acceptant d'aider Anera de cette manière, il protégeait indirectement le Pharaon, et c'était la seule chose qu'il avait vraiment désirée. Même s'ils paraissaient tous lui avoir plus ou moins pardonné, il ne restait pas moins une certaine gêne quand il parlait avec eux, quand il sortait avec eux ; Marek avait la sensation que s'il ne sortait pas avec Bakura, il ne serait pas ici, dans le bureau du PDG d'Illusions Industries, et ne serait pas patron d'un café dans lequel travaillerait le Pharaon en question.

« Je ne vous décevrais pas. »

« J'en suis certaine. »

Un silence plana pendant un instant durant lequel le regard d'Anera s'échappa pensivement par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'immense forêt bordant le Château aux Dragons, située juste derrière le bureau. Elle semblait mélancolique ; elle avait quitté son air dur et sévère de PDG.

« Excusez-moi… »

Elle se retourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question ? »

« Je ne te le dirais pas, Marek », sourit Anera en revenant vers son fauteuil de cuir. « Encore une fois, ce serait prendre un gros risque. Si tu le savais, malheureusement, tu serais contraint de tout faire pour les fuir et entrer entièrement à mon service. C'est le sacrifice qu'a fait Isis en pleine connaissance de cause, mais je crains que tu ne puisses vivre loin de ton cher et tendre. Et tu ne peux pas l'emmener de mon côté avec toi. Je préfère que tu l'ignores tant que seule Isis sait comment. »

Marek n'insista pas, et comprit le message que lui transmettait Anera en restant derrière son fauteuil en lui souriant aimablement. Après s'être incliné une nouvelle fois, il tourna les talons et avant de pousser la porte, elle ajouta :

« Oh, et la prochaine fois que nous nous parlerons, veille à me tutoyer et évite de plier l'échine… Il y a longtemps que ce n'est plus nécessaire. »

Bakura sursauta lorsque deux bras vinrent caresser ses hanches avant de le ramener contre un torse musclé et agréablement chaud. La merveilleuse odeur de sable chaud qui émanait de son amant le rassura immédiatement, et il se lova confortablement entre les jambes du jeune Ishtar qui s'appuya contre le montant du lit. Les lèvres douces de l'Egyptien frôlèrent son épaule et déposèrent un léger baiser sur son cou.

« Tu en as appris davantage ? », demanda Bakura en fermant les yeux, se laissant emporter dans les bras de son amant.

« Non… Elle n'a rien voulu dire. Elle n'a pas voulu daigner m'expliquer ce que faisait Isis à son service. »

« Oh… Tu dois être déçu. »

« Non, pas vraiment… Si Isis à trouvé un travail qui lui plaît, alors tant mieux. Je suis sûr qu'elle adore s'occuper du petit Alexandre ou de son frère Arcanan. Elle a toujours aimé s'occuper des plus jeunes. »

« Elle a dû avoir du fil à retordre avec toi. »

« Eh, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Bakura roula sur le lit en riant aux éclats, les doigts agiles du Gardien du Tombeau lui frôlant vivement les côtes. Il tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais Marek était bien plus fort que lui à ce jeu là et avait nettement l'avantage ; il le coinça sous lui, l'empêcha d'user de ses jambes pour se dégager et continua sa torture jusqu'à ce que Bakura, les larmes aux yeux et quelques perles translucides coulant sur ses joues, les zygomatiques douloureux, ne le supplie d'arrêter de le chatouiller. Ce que fit Marek à la seule condition cependant que Bakura ne l'embrasse avec passion ; le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et enlaça le cou de l'Egyptien pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Marek s'allongea totalement sur le corps sensible de son amant, ses mains parcourant amoureusement ses fines courbes presque androgynes.

Un étrange grognement les sortit de leur léger début. Marek jeta un regard étrange au ventre de Bakura, ce dernier finissant par éclater de rire.

« Je suis désolé, je suis affamé », dit-il en guise d'explications à son amant.

« Je vois… Mais ce n'est certainement pas ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire qui allait te nourrir, ou du moins nourrir ça… »

Il enfonça légèrement son doigt dans l'estomac du jeune homme.

« Aïe, tu me fais maleuh ! »

« Ca t'apprendra à ne rien manger quand il faut ! »

Marek se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de son compagnon, partageant avec lui un dernier baiser enflammé avant de le libérer du poids de son corps et de lui tendre la main. Bakura s'en saisit et ils se levèrent.

« Allons voir si les autres sont prêts à aller dîner. »

Bakura ne fit qu'hocher la tête et, main dans la main, ils sortirent de leur chambre pour rendre une petite visite à leurs voisins, Joey, Tristan et Maï.

Yûgi soupira, et Atem n'eut aucune réaction. Encore une fois. Depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint la chambre qu'il partageaient depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette île, Atem n'avait pas décroché un mot, son regard violine passablement énervé braqué sur l'extérieur qu'il observait depuis la banquette placée dans l'enfoncement du mur où avait été construit la fenêtre derrière laquelle il se tenait, les bras croisés et le dos collé au mur de pierre brune.

Yûgi avait horreur d'avoir un mur à la place de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

« Atem, on en apprendra davantage après le tournoi… », tenta-t-il finalement de cette voix qu'on prenait pour parler à un enfant contrit.

« Elle m'énerve », fut la simple et brusque réponse du Pharaon qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, gardant le regard obstinément rivé vers l'extérieur.

L'énerver était bien gentil, Atem s'était totalement renfermé sur lui-même depuis cette altercation. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait jamais eu que Kaiba pour le mettre dans un état pareil… Cette réflexion éclaira subitement l'esprit de Yûgi alors qu'il semblait enfin comprendre pour le Pharaon était dans un état pareil : ni Anera ni Seto n'avait caché leur relation plutôt proche. Il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures.

Non seulement Anera n'avait pas satisfait la curiosité légitime du Pharaon, mais en plus elle entretenait une relation pour le moins étrange avec l'homme qu'avait quitté Atem et dont il était encore, et très certainement, amoureux. Atem était… jaloux. Et Yûgi ignorait totalement comment était le Pharaon quand il était jaloux…

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi t'énerve-t-elle ? »

Le Pharaon haussa les épaules et éluda la question par un silence qui demandait juste que son double lui foute la paix. Soit Yûgi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, soit il n'avait pas saisit le message. Ce qui étonnait fort l'esprit vieux de cinq milles ans.

« Tu ne serais pas par hasard… jaloux ? »

Atem se retourna vivement vers son double, piqué au vif, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rosée qu'il rejeta sur le dos de la colère qui bouillait au fond de lui, une colère qui était d'ailleurs étrange, elle avait un goût vraiment très acide, il avait l'impression que ses entrailles fondaient quand il ne faisait ne serait-ce que penser à Anera…

« Jaloux ? », demanda-t-il sèchement. « Et de qui pourrais-je être jaloux ? De cette greluche qui me ressemble comme si j'étais devant un miroir ? Pourquoi serais-je jalouse d'elle ? Parce qu'elle côtoie cet enfoiré de Kaiba ? Redescend sur Terre, Yûgi, je n'ai aucune raison de la jalouser. »

Bizarrement, ça sonnait faux dans sa bouche, mais il prit le parti d'ignorer totalement et superbement les notes fausses de chacune de ses paroles. Il ignora aussi les ratés de son cœur à chacune de ses paroles en pensant à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble, seuls dans une chambre ; il choisit aussi de ne pas prendre en compte sa gorge se serrant progressivement, à mesure qu'il dénigrait le fait qu'il était déjà fou de jalousie. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il était jaloux. Bassement jaloux de savoir que Kaiba l'avait si rapidement remplacé… Même qu'il avait déjà trouvé sa remplaçante alors même qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils… qu'ils couchaient ensemble !

« Je ne suis pas… jaloux ! »

Il n'était pas jaloux. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il n'était pas jaloux. Impossible. Pas jaloux de cet enfoiré. Il n'était pas jaloux, pas du tout… C'était tout simplement inconcevable.

« Où tu vas ? », s'écria Yûgi en essayant de rattraper le Pharaon qui sortait de leur chambre.

« Me changer les idées. Seul. »

Il claqua presque la porte au nez de son double sans se retourner et se mit à arpenter furieusement les couloirs à la recherche de son calme. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux de cette présidente de pacotille parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui envier. Après tout, tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était deux gosses, une multinationale à diriger et cet imbécile de Kaiba. Celui qui les avait si bassement dénigrés. Comment peut-on envier à quelqu'un un être aussi malfaisant, aussi ignoble ? Il n'était pas jaloux parce qu'il n'avait rien à envier à Anera. Au mieux, il la plaignait de se coltiner Kaiba ; au pire, il la détestait parce que qui se ressemble s'assemble…

_Tu es bien placé pour le savoir…_

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu… Ca te manquait, de jouer le rôle de ma conscience ? »

_Tes sarcasmes ne prennent pas avec moi._

« M'étonne pas. Tu veux pas une fois dans ta vie me foutre la paix ? »

_Dans ton état, je serais tentée d'accepter ta requête._

« Mais ? »

_Je ne le ferais pas tant que tu n'auras pas entendu raison._

« Entendre raison ? Le meilleur choix que j'ai fait jusqu'ici, ça a été de rompre avec lui. »

_Je ne suis pas du même avis._

« Franchement, si tu l'étais, tu ne serais pas là. »

Atem se figea dans le couloir et il fut secoué par un rire amer.

« Je parle tout seul à une voix qui murmure dans ma tête. Je deviens complètement fou. »

_Tu es loin d'être fou._

« Et t'appelle ça comment, se parler à soi-même ? », demanda-t-il en se remettant en route, les mains dans les poches.

_Une introspection. Ou bien la preuve que tu as besoin que quelqu'un te prouve que tu n'es pas sur la bonne voie et que, par conséquent, tu n'as pas fait le bon choix._

« C'est marrant, tu m'énerves plus que tu ne m'aide. »

_C'est tellement plus drôle quand c'est comme ça. Si tu m'obéissais dès l'instant où je t'ordonnais quelque chose, ça perdrait de sa saveur. C'est bien pour ça que les humains font parfois, voire même souvent, des erreurs. Parce qu'ils sont parfois trop bornés pour tendre l'oreille à ce qui est chuchoté au fond d'eux-mêmes._

« T'as eu un doctorat en philo ? Je croyais que tu étais Présidente d'Illusions Industries. »

La voix ne lui répondit pas mais une autre le fit sursauter.

« Combien de fois vais-je te dire que je regrette ! »

Atem se figea net sur place, son cœur manquant douloureusement deux battements. Cette voix… Il se colla au mur, comme un voleur, par pur réflexe, et passa la tête dans l'angle du couloir qu'il s'apprêtait quelques secondes plus tôt à passer. Juste dans un couloir qui faisait intersection, la silhouette élancée de Seto Kaiba en personne, son lourd manteau d'argent sur le dos et ses ceintures bizarres sur les bras et les jambes - qu'Atem trouvait tout à fait originales, du moins jusqu'à ce que tout commence à partir en vrille - se tenait devant la silhouette déjà un peu plus petite mais non moins agile de la Présidente d'Illusions Industries manifestement aussi énervée que lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'arène quelque temps plus tôt.

« A d'autres, Seto, tu ne regrettes jamais ce que tu dis à propos de mon père, et pourtant, tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur que tu parles de lui sur ce ton ! »

« Any... »

« C'est trop facile de me dire « Any » à tout bout champ pour se racheter. On avait un accord à ce sujet. »

Kaiba se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux, à court de réponse et le regard fuyant. Cette attitude, il ne l'avait jamais eue avec lui, même quand ils s'engueulaient. En général, lors de leurs fréquentes disputes, Kaiba se défendait avec plus de véhémence, trouvant toujours quelque chose à lui rétorquer, mais ne baissant jamais sa garde comme il le faisait avec Anera. Cette différence énerva un peu plus le Pharaon qui serra les poings, sentant la jalousie revenir goutte par goutte dans ses veines.

« Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai perdu le contrôle. »

« Tu l'as remarqué, c'est déjà bien », lui répondit Anera sans quitter son ton brusque, continuant certainement à lui en tenir rancune. « Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu perds très souvent le contrôle ces temps-ci ? »

« Ne recommence pas, je t'en prie. »

« Je ne recommence rien du tout, je ne fais que constater l'évidence. Tu es seulement trop borné pour l'accepter. Sincèrement, ta vie prend un tour qui me déplaît et... »

Elle fut coupée soudainement par la sonnerie d'un portable qui se mit à chantonner joyeusement dans le couloir dont le silence n'était brisé que par la dispute des deux PDG. Anera plongea instinctivement sa main dans sa poche et en retira son téléphone, qu'elle ouvrit en s'excusant auprès de Kaiba.

« Allô ? »

L'attention que portait le jeune PDG à la Présidente d'Illusions Industries amplifiait de plus en plus la sournoise jalousie qui s'emparait progressivement de ses tripes. Lui qui était partit seul pour se calmer les nerfs, pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'injure qui lui avait été faite à lui et à ses amis, ou pour au pire y repenser jusqu'à ce qu'il ait imaginé cent mille façons de tuer son ex amant dans les pires souffrances pour se soulager un peu la conscience et son pauvre organisme qui subissait les effets malencontreux de sa jalousie dévorante – qu'il n'avait, soit dit en passant, toujours pas admise –, il s'était finalement retrouvé à écouter une dispute entre les deux PDG qui semblaient si proches et à constater que son ex amant accordait manifestement plus d'attention et cédait plus facilement à cette fille lui ressemblant trait pour trait sortie de nulle part, deux enfants sur les bras et Isis à son service.

Atem se pinça l'arête du nez et s'adossa entièrement contre son pan de mur, quittant la scène des yeux pour préférer rechercher en lui un calme qui commençait cruellement à lui faire défaut. La colère lui nouait la gorge, des larmes de rage montaient laborieusement à ses yeux. Ses poings se serraient, ses mâchoires se contractaient et l'image souriante de l'Anera mère de deux enfants qu'ils avaient rencontrée en premier l'écœura. Elle cachait bien son jeu, cette garce...

« Maximilien est sortit du coma... »

Il sursauta et une telle nouvelle eut pour effet d'effacer toute image d'Anera et de lui faire oublier Kaiba et ses phrases blessantes, la dispute et la douloureuse constatation qu'une personne avait son ex amant à sa merci. Anera était profondément marquée par la surprise et ne semblait pas en revenir, alors que le visage de Kaiba s'assombrissait. Quelque chose souffla à Atem que ce n'était pas la nouvelle de Pegasus qui le rendait si sombre...

« Tu vas... »

Anera hocha la tête.

« Il faut que j'aille le voir. »

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Seto... »

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce, comme si la bonne nouvelle de savoir Pegasus de retour parmi eux avait effacé la rancune qu'elle semblait lui tenir depuis la fin de leur match. Doucement, elle prit la tête de Kaiba entre ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. A ce moment précis, le jeune PDG avait l'air miséreux d'un enfant qu'on allait séparer d'un être cher...

« Tu as une demi-finale à disputer demain, et je ne pense pas que la nouvelle te réjouisse réellement. Je vais là-bas pour voir le seul homme que tu n'as jamais su encadrer, je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton temps pour voir quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. Tu dois rester ici. »

« Tu es l'organisatrice de ce tournoi, tu ne peux pas partir. »

« Tessa s'en occupera très bien sans moi. Arrête de faire cette tête. Makuba est là, il me semble. Et ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Tu t'es passé de moi pendant un an et demi, quelques jours, ce ne sera pas grand chose. »

Il lui prit son poignet mais elle se dégagea doucement.

« Je t'appelle demain. »

Elle commençait à s'en aller quand il lui prit le bras et l'attira contre lui. Le cœur d'Atem se serra si brusquement que le Pharaon en eut un hoquet. Il y avait tant de tristesse sur le visage d'habitude si impassible de Kaiba, tant de tendresse dans le geste qu'il venait d'avoir... Tant de tendresse qui se dégageait de leur étreinte alors qu'Anera le serrait également dans ses bras. Il avait déjà eu une telle réaction avec lui, mais c'était il y a si longtemps...

Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

« Reviens vite. »

Il lui embrassa le front puis la laissa partir. Cataracte se détacha de l'ombre, là où Atem ne l'avait pas vu, et suivit sa cavalière qui termina par laisser seul Kaiba dans le couloir. Le jeune PDG ne bougeait pas. Atem, la rage au ventre, préféra s'enfuir.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une impasse. Quoiqu'il fasse, Kaiba continuait de le hanter, il ne le lâchait pas. En deux mois, Atem avait appris certes à ne plus le voir apparaître dans le couloir de son appartement et à ne pas le sentir se glisser dans les couvertures à côté de lui, mais il n'avait toujours pas appris à se passer de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de ses bras, des battements de son cœur, de sa respiration caressant sa nuque, de ses bras puissants et de ses doigts agiles. De sa voix chaude et grave, de son regard bleu et autoritaire de PDG de multinationale. Des traits sévères de son visage qui lui donnait plus que son âge, qui exprimaient son caractère propre à ne jamais se laisser faire.

C'avait été si facile avant. Il n'avait plus été contraint de le croiser sans cesse. Il n'avait plus été contraint de lui parler, d'avoir des relations avec lui, de croiser son regard. Il avait fui et avait réussi à remonter un peu la pente, même s'il continuait de souffrir de son absence. C'avait été moins dur et entre temps, il avait réussi à se forger toute une histoire autour de Kaiba pour se convaincre, même inconsciemment, qu'il n'avait pas eu tort et qu'il était mieux comme ça. Il s'était créé des raisons pour lesquelles il ne devait pas retourner dans les bras de Kaiba, il avait trouvé de quoi justifier son refus de répondre à son cœur et de suivre ce que lui disait cette pénible voix dans la tête lui assurant sans cesse qu'il devait écouter un peu plus son cœur que son orgueil de Pharaon, et qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter de se détruire ainsi. Maintenant, c'était différent.

Il pouvait le croiser à tout moment, il devait partager ses repas avec lui et il courait le risque de se retrouver face à lui en demi-finale. Son cœur saignait abondamment, et il avait cru que l'insulte de Kaiba à leur encontre avait été suffisante pour attiser la haine et le rejeter violemment. Il fallait croire que ce n'était pas suffisant. Certes, cela l'avait blessé, mais il devait admettre que malgré cela, il crevait de le voir avec cette fille. Cette relation si proche le rendait malade. Son cœur battait plus fort, cognait contre sa cage thoracique, ses tripes bouillonnaient, ses poings et sa mâchoire se serraient ; s'il le niait plus longtemps, il n'allait jamais tenir. Il était évident que Yûgi avait raison.

Il était jaloux. Follement jaloux.

Apprendre qu'il allait affronter Yûgi en demi-finale avait été bizarre, mais d'un côté, ça avait été un véritable soulagement. Ce n'était pas contre Kaiba qu'il allait se battre, et même s'il avait du mal à se convaincre que Maï vienne à bout de la puissance du jeu du PDG, il y avait un espoir qu'il ne se retrouve pas en finale : malgré tout ce qu'on peut bien raconter sur lui, Yûgi avait une puissance de jeu et un sens de la stratégie à ne surtout pas ignorer. Il était un adversaire de taille, et Atem était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Même si le combattre allait lui donner une étrange impression, au moins, ce ne serait pas le lendemain qu'il allait affronter, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, son ex amant. Et dans deux jours, il aura eu le temps de changer d'état d'esprit. Enfin… l'espérait-il.

Il avait réussit à penser quelques temps à autre chose pendant le dîner. Yûgi avait réussi à le tirer de ses pensées, lui avait parlé ; puis Tristan et Duke avait diverti l'assemblée, le tout saupoudré de conversations animées avec la présidente de la table, c'est-à-dire la vice-présidente d'Illusions Industries, toujours aussi fraîche et pleine d'énergie positive. Elle dégageait véritablement une force tranquille agréable. La seule différence qu'avait remarquée Atem durant le repas, fut l'absence étrange de Joey. Physiquement, il mangeait avec eux, mais il n'ouvrait la bouche que rarement, son regard était lointain et son sourire absent. Atem n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué et malgré l'insistance de son inséparable meilleur ami et les questions incessantes de Téa sur son état d'esprit, Joey restait loin d'eux. Tessa plaisanta sur le sujet, insinuant que les duels de la journée avaient été particulièrement épuisants et que le climat de l'île n'était pas idéal pour un tel tournoi.

Kaiba n'avait pas participé à la conversation, contrairement à son jeune frère, alors que lui aussi n'était pas particulièrement bien vu par la bande, sauf par Atem et son double. Les autres nourrissaient encore et toujours une certaine méfiance et retenue vis-à-vis de lui, et le Pharaon le savait bien. Il l'encourageait pourtant à continuer d'essayer de démentir son nom de famille.

Son frère ne devait pas lui pourrir la vie.

Le vent balayait agréablement la cité animée sous ce soleil de plomb, le ciel dégagé de tout nuage. S'avançant vers la balustrade de pierre de l'immense balcon de sa chambre, il rattrapa une mèche blonde malmenée par le vent joueur et son regard violine couvrit les rues et ruelles poussiéreuses zigzagant entre les petites maisons humbles et blanches, sillonnées par les allées et venues des femmes et enfants faisant leurs courses, par les ouvriers vaquant à leurs occupations et différents monstres aidant les humains dans leurs démarches, les marchands hurlant à qui mieux mieux pour vanter la qualité de leurs produits. La rumeur enthousiaste des conversations allait bon train et montait jusqu'aux oreilles du souverain admirant, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, sa cité pleine de vie.

Cette journée s'annonçait aussi calme que la précédente, et toutes celles d'avant également. La paix régnait sur sa cité, et il n'en n'était pas peu fier. L'œuvre de son père était bien conservée.

Vers les portes de la cité se dirigeait une délégation de cavaliers et de divers monstres, s'apprêtant à quitter la cité avec, à sa tête, deux cavaliers dont l'un était vêtu d'une cape blanche et l'autre d'une cape rouge. Juste au-dessus d'eux planait le majestueux Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs, allant à la même vitesse que les chevaux. Atem les regarda franchir le pas de la porte de la cité avant de se détourner de son balcon et de sortir de ses appartements.

Il n'y avait pratiquement rien à dire sur la vie de la cité, tout allait bien, ceux qui perturbait l'équilibre étaient appréhendés avec plus ou moins de facilité, jugés puis enfermés selon la peine qu'ils méritaient. Les lignes de défense étaient bien positionnées, aucune alerte n'était donnée ; il n'y avait vraiment rien à signaler. Après la réunion quotidienne du Roi avec sa Garde Royale chargée de faire régner l'ordre et sa protection, amputée seulement d'un membre partit la veille pour voir les troupes sur les lignes de défense, Atem se rendit dans les immenses jardins de son Palais et y retrouva son amie d'enfance qui lui sauta au cou.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? », demanda le Pharaon en déposant son amie sur le sol.

Mana sauta sur le bord surélevé du petit cours d'eau décoratif et y sautilla à la vitesse de son Roi, qui lui préférait une marche tranquille sur le couloir de pavé.

« Je m'ennuie un peu depuis que Maître Mahad est parti », confia la jeune sorcière sur un ton triste. « Tu n'es pas très disponible depuis que tu es Roi, toi non plus. »

« Tu devrais y être habituée, depuis deux ans », sourit Atem.

« Mais c'est dur ! », s'écria-t-elle se tournant vers lui, les yeux brillants. « C'est plus comme avant, tu as tout plein de responsabilités ! »

« Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu une telle conversation… Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement profiter de ma présence, toi qui te plains que nous ne nous voyions plus ? »

Mana regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés le Pharaon sans savoir quoi dire, s'étant certainement attendue à pouvoir continuer de se plaindre de l'injustice de la vie avec son meilleur ami. Ce simple regard eu l'effet de faire rire le Roi.

« Maieuh… », bouda la jeune sorcière.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Mana, et allons nous promener à cheval. »

« Tous seuls ? La Reine ne va pas être contente ! »

Mana semblait paniquée à l'idée que la Reine apprenne leur escapade solitaire, comme si un lourd châtiment l'attendait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle a beau avoir un tempérament autoritaire, elle serait incapable de te punir pour si peu, elle te connaît un minimum. Et puis, ce que la Reine ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Allez, viens. »

Mana sembla hésiter encore un peu, puis finalement elle se laissa tenter par la main tendue du Pharaon et la lui saisit, le suivant vers les écuries où il fut demandé que le cheval du Roi soit sobrement préparer. L'on s'exécuta à une vitesse étonnante, et une fois l'animal prêt, le Pharaon grimpa sur son dos et aida Mana à s'installer derrière, quittant l'écurie royale tranquillement.

Ils traversèrent la cité au pas, salués de toute part par la petite gens qui le regardait passer avec beaucoup de respect et d'admiration. Il était évident que le Roi était apprécié dans sa cité et même s'il ignorait s'il en allait de même dans son Royaume entier, Atem se sentait bien. Il plaisanta beaucoup avec Mana, acheta quelques fruits et ils quittèrent l'enceinte de la cité, seuls, avant que le Magicien et la Magicienne des Ténèbres ne vinrent les rejoindre.

« Pas un mot à Son Altesse ni à ses protecteurs, d'accord ? », dit le Pharaon lorsque sa créature se fut inclinée devant lui, ainsi que la créature de Mana.

Le Magicien hocha la tête alors que son homonyme féminin l'imitait de manière plus vigoureuse et souriante.

S'ils n'avaient pas eu la faculté de voler, ils auraient été bien embêtés pour suivre la galopade effrénée à laquelle ses cavaliers contraignaient le cheval. Cela sans lui déplaire : l'animal allongeait volontiers ses foulées, le nez au vent tant les rênes que tenait le Pharaon était lâches. Ils parcoururent un bout de chemin indéterminable en longueur, mais Mana s'en donnait à cœur joie. Le sourire aux lèvres, Atem laissait libre cours aux envies de sa monture qui ne semblait vouloir qu'une chose, aller encore plus loin encore plus vite.

Il fallait pourtant qu'ils s'arrêtent un jour. Reprenant doucement les rênes, il intima à sa monture de ralentir l'allure jusqu'à repasser au pas. Soufflant comme un bœuf, l'animal obéit et ils regardèrent aux alentours. Il n'y avait que le désert et quelques maisons isolées où s'activaient calmement les paysans. Lorsqu'ils les apercevaient, ils s'inclinaient respectueusement avant de reprendre leur tâche comme si leur Roi n'était plus dans les parages.

« Eh, ce ne serait pas dans cette maison que la Reine a été retrouvée ? », demanda soudainement Mana en indiquant du doigt une maison apparemment inhabitée.

Atem arrêta son cheval et regarda la petite bâtisse.

« Si. »

S'il avait voulu en dire davantage, il n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion. La porte de cette maisonnée apparemment vide s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une jeune fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blancs familière au Roi, mais ce fut surtout la seconde silhouette qui sortit à l'air libre qui lui fit l'effet de prendre une douche d'eau glacée. Vêtu de son habituelle tenue de Prêtre de la Garde Royale, Seto sortait également de la maisonnée, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le Pharaon remarqua la monture alezane de son subordonné, attendant sur le côté. La jeune fille semblait particulièrement heureuse d'être en la compagnie du Prêtre, apparemment aussi heureux qu'elle, à en juger par le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Ils étaient plus calmes que le couple que le Roi formait avec Mana.

Pendant quelques secondes furtives, ils furent recouvert de l'imposante ombre d'un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus qui vint se poser non loin du cheval qui, apparemment habitué, ne fit que jeter un regard ennuyé à la magnifique et fière créature avant de repartir dans sa contemplation passive du lointain. La jeune fille entoura l'imposante tête de la créature de ses bras et Seto ne fit que poser une main amicale sur son chanfrein, avant qu'il ne monte sur le cheval et n'aide son amie à faire de même. Atem empêcha Mana de les interpeller et les regarda partir au grand galop. Subitement refroidi, le Pharaon laissa passer quelques instants, le temps que le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus disparaisse, avant de revenir vers la cité sans un mot. Mana, malgré sa persistante inquiétude, ne pu rien lui tirer, et elle fut laissée en plan par le Roi une fois rentrés au Palais, avec juste la promesse qu'il passerait la voir un peu plus tard ou au pire le lendemain. Elle se retrouva seule pour tout le reste de la journée, sans savoir quand revenait son maître ni même ce qui arrivait au Pharaon pour qu'il fasse une tête d'enterrement pareille.

« Mon Pharaon. »

La silhouette longiligne posa un genou à terre puis se releva, sous le regard noir de son souverain.

« Son Altesse est-elle parmi nous ? »

« Je crains que la réponse ne soit négative », répliqua froidement Atem de son trône surplombant légèrement le Prêtre qui lui faisait face dans la Salle du Trône. « Elle est partie il y a deux jours, il me semble pourtant que toute la Garde Royale en avait été informée. »

« Certes, mais il se peut que son retour ne nous ait pas été communiqué. »

Atem le fusilla du regard et se leva.

« Si tu veux lui transmettre un message, son faucon est ici et il ne repartira que ce soir. Je vais me retirer dans mes appartements, je suis fatigué. Que l'on vienne me chercher en cas de problèmes. »

« Oui, Votre Majesté », répondit Shimmon, le vieil intendant.

Le Roi descendit de son estrade et quitta sans un regard en arrière la Salle du Trône.

« Je suis désolé, Sa Majesté ne veut voir personne à l'exception de la Reine si elle rentre dans la journée. »

« J'ai une importante information à transmettre en propre au Roi », répondit la voix dure et implacable du Prêtre Seto.

Atem soupira et se tourna sur le côté, tournant le dos à la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, confiant quant aux compétences des gardes pour garder le Prêtre de sa Garde Royale dehors. Même s'il savait que Seto n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, ses gardes non plus.

Pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit. D'abord, il cru que c'était un garde pour lui demander s'il voulait recevoir le Prêtre, mais comme personne ne lui parlait, il se retourna pour voir qui avait ouvert sa porte. Il sursauta violemment en constatant que Seto était entré et qu'il était relativement proche de lui…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? », demanda le Prêtre d'un ton dur.

Il n'avait apparemment pas tellement apprécié la façon dont l'avait traité son Roi une heure auparavant. Atem se redressa subitement et recula au fond de son lit non sans lui lancer un regard noir.

« Qui t'as permis d'entrer ? »

« Tes gardes ne sont pas très solides. »

« Tu les as assommés ?! »

« C'était le seul moyen dont je disposais pour te voir. »

« Si je n'avais pas envie de te voir, c'est bien qu'il y a une raison, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Dans ce cas, je voudrais savoir ce que je t'ai fait. »

« Pourquoi tu es retourné là-bas avec elle ? »

Seto sembla pris de court, à en juger par l'expression surprise de son visage. Atem interpréta ça comme un aveu et il se leva furieusement de son lit.

« Je vois. Et je dois encore te faire confiance ? »

« Quoi ? Atem, que vas-tu t'imaginer ? »

« Je ne m'imagine rien. Je vois simplement que j'avais raison. »

« Arrête, tu n'y es pas du tout ! »

« Alors explique-moi ce que tu faisais là-bas ! Et avec elle ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu trop les choses ? Il me semble que j'ai encore le droit de voir Kisara en toute amitié, et d'aller où je veux aller en sa compagnie ! Elle m'a demandé de retourner là-bas, c'est quand même dans cette maison qu'elle a grandit et qu'elle a vécu pendant des années, je ne lui ai pas refusé ce service. Nous n'avons que parler et je te répète une fois de plus que Kisara n'est qu'une amie ! »

« Bien proche, comme amie », grogna le Pharaon en se détournant de lui.

« Que devrais-je dire à propos de Mana, si j'étais aussi jaloux que toi… »

« Jaloux ? », s'exclama Atem en se tournant brusquement vers lui, les poings serrés.

« Mais regarde-toi ! Tu vas t'imaginer toutes sortes de choses alors que Kisara et moi n'avons que des rapports amicaux, certes proches mais qui restent de l'ordre de l'amitié, comme toi avec Mana, alors je t'en prie, arrête un peu ! »

Le Pharaon ne lui répondit rien mais son attitude laissait à penser que ça le contrariait de n'avoir rien à répliquer. Il fit quelques pas énervés dans la chambre, fuyant le contact visuel, alors que Seto se pinçait l'arête du nez en soupirant.

« S'il te plaît, arrête. Je n'aime pas te voir énervé de la sorte. »

« Tu ne comprend pas, Seto. Je suis énervé… pourquoi tu ne me le dis jamais ? »

« Quoi ? »

Atem s'arrêta et fit face au Prêtre désarçonné.

« Tu ne me le dis jamais. »

« Atem… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne vas t'attacher à de simples mots ! »

« Les mots en disent pourtant long sur l'état d'esprit d'une personne. »

« Un Pharaon ne devrait pas tenir de tels propos. »

« Ce n'est pas en temps que Pharaon que je te parle, Seto. Toi-même, tu as été le premier à faire la différence entre le souverain et l'homme. »

« Je… »

Atem secoua la tête et se détourna de lui, quelque part blessé. Il voulu rejoindre son balcon, mais une pression sur son bras le retint. En se retournant, il rencontra le regard d'un bleu sombre désolé.

« Excuse-moi », murmura Seto en prenant doucement le Pharaon dans ses bras, assez lentement pour qu'il puisse se dérober s'il le désirait. « Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais toucher quelqu'un d'autre que toi et en ce qui concerne Kisara, je serais tout à fait incapable d'avoir une relation plus poussée avec elle. Elle est comme ma sœur, je pensais que tu le savais… »

Il s'arrêta. Atem s'était laissé prendre dans ses bras, mais il restait ainsi, il ne bougeait pas, il ne retournait pas de geste envers lui. Seto sentit sa gorge se nouer. Bien qu'il le pensait, le dire était nettement plus dur. Foutue fierté familiale.

« Je t'aime, mon Roi. »

Toujours aucune réaction. Atem avait-il fini par vraiment se laisser submerger par la jalousie facile à provoquer chez lui ? Seto attendait toujours avec appréhension, mais rien ne venait, le Roi en question ne bougeait pas… Il allait pour le relâcher quand les bras du jeune Roi entourèrent sa taille et il sentit son menton se loger dans le creux de son épaule.

« Je me contenterais de cela, Maître Seto. »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son cœur battait vite, mais il n'était pas en sueur. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, et il ne s'était pas réveillé en sursaut. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était… la réalité.

Doucement, il s'assit dans son lit en prenant soin de ne pas trop bouger les draps pour ne pas réveiller son jeune double qui dormait à poings fermés juste à ses côtés. Tout était silencieux, il n'y avait pas un bruit et seule la clarté pâle de la lune était source de lumière dans leur immense chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Certainement très tôt dans la matinée, son rêve lui semblait avoir duré une éternité. Son rêve où il était Pharaon.

Un Pharaon amoureux d'un Prête semblant aussi épris de lui qu'il ne l'était. Un Pharaon jaloux parce qu'il était amoureux. Un Prêtre désolé… parce qu'il était amoureux. Le Prêtre avait baissé sa garde comme le contemporain Seto le faisait avec Anera. Atem se passa une main sur le visage.

Etait-ce réellement une vision de son passé ? Etait-ce la réalité, est-ce que ça s'était vraiment passé il y a cinq milles ans ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve, après tout. Son imagination pouvait très bien lui jouer des tours… Que croire ? Prendre le partie de croire que c'était la réalité ou faire comme si ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion ? Atem fixa un point dans le vague, troublé par ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait réellement eu l'impression d'y être. Presque ressentait-il encore la chaleur dégagée par le Prêtre, cette chaleur si semblable à celle de son ex amant… Le Pharaon frissonna.

Quelque chose bougea dans la chambre, sortant brutalement le Pharaon de ses réflexions, effaçant subitement les images tournoyantes dans lesquelles il se voyait dans les bras du Prêtre ou à cheval avec Mana. Une étrange jeune fille, d'ailleurs… comme cette autre fille, Kisara… Les sens aux aguets, il écouta le silence de la chambre et un léger bruit parvint à ses oreilles.

« Qui est là ? », demanda-t-il.

Un simple réflexe. Qui serait assez stupide pour répondre à cette question alors qu'il s'était escrimé à entrer en toute discrétion ? Comme il s'y était attendu, personne ne lui répondit, et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

Une ombre glissa silencieusement dans les couloirs, contourna en ralentissant l'allure la statue royale du Dragon d'Argent aux Yeux Etincelants, ses yeux sombres le scrutant avec attention, puis quitta l'enceinte du Château aux Dragons avec la présence d'un fantôme.

Une ombre le survola quelques secondes avant que la Lune ne vienne à nouveau le recouvrir de sa bienveillante clarté. Sans un mot, sans même faire un seul mouvement, il observa l'immense créature se poser silencieusement à ses côtés et replier ses ailes le long de son corps éclatant aux muscles puissants. Ses griffes fermement ancrées dans le sol de la petite clairière, le dragon leva ses yeux bleus vers l'astre de la nuit.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, immobiles, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, comme s'ils attendaient que quelque chose en tombe. Les étoiles, pourtant, restèrent à leur place, et la Lune ne leur adressa aucun signe particulier. Comme à son habitude, la cour céleste nocturne brillait de milles éclats dans un ciel sombre dégagé de tout nuage ; il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel, et pourtant, ils gardaient obstinément le nez en l'air dans l'attente de quelque chose qui tardait. Finalement, les brousses derrière eux remuèrent et la Magicienne des Ténèbres entra dans la clairière.

« Alors ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

« Il n'y a rien de changé », soupira le Magicien des Ténèbres en retournant son regard vers la voûte céleste. « Et pour ne rien arranger, le Roi a rêvé de son passé. »

« Comment ? », s'exclama le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus en baissant son regard sur le petit être comparé à lui.

« Une altercation entre lui et le Prêtre, simplement, mais tu n'es plus une inconnue pour lui, Mana, ni toi, Kisara. »

« Nous étions dans sa vision ? », interrogea la Magicienne des Ténèbres en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Le Magicien hocha la tête.

« Il ne m'a pas vu, mais il a été fait mention de mon existence. A présent, s'il croit que ce rêve était véritablement une scène vécue il y a cinq milles ans, alors il saura que tu es sa meilleure amie, Mana, et que toi, Kisara, tu es considérée comme une sœur par le Prêtre Seto. »

« Mais… quelle est la scène précise qu'il a revécu ? », demanda le Dragon en s'allongeant sur le sol et en posant sa lourde tête pour être un peu plus à la hauteur des deux magiciens.

La Magicienne en profita pour sauter sur le cou du Dragon, juste sur sa nuque, posant ses coudes sur le crâne de la créature.

« Une scène de jalousie. Il t'a vue en compagnie de Seto sortir de la maison de ton enfance, là où tu habitais avant de venir vivre au Palais, alors qu'il se baladait à cheval avec Mana. Il est retourné au Palais et a refusé que l'on vienne le déranger dans ses appartements, ce que Seto n'a pas fait et après s'être disputés, ils ont finis par se réconcilier. »

« Comme d'habitude », commenta la Magicienne en haussant les épaules.

« J'aurais aimé que ce soit pareil aujourd'hui », répliqua d'un ton réprobateur le Magicien en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Eh, on se calme, ce n'est pas le moment de commencer une de vos querelles, aussi gentilles soient-elles », intervint le Dragon en redressant légèrement la tête pour empêcher la Magicienne, perchée sur sa nuque, de répondre à son Maître. « Dis-nous plutôt comment se sent le Pharaon, Mahad. »

« Mal, comme tu dois t'en douter… », répondit le Magicien en changeant radicalement de ton. « Il était stable lorsqu'il vivait seul et tant qu'on ne lui parlait pas de sa relation passée avec Kaiba, mais maintenant qu'ils ne sont qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre… »

« Et que Kaiba soit aussi proche d'Anera n'arrange pas les choses », compléta la Magicienne d'un ton pensif, approuvée d'un hochement de tête par le Magicien.

« Il croit qu'ils sont ensembles et la déteste pour être aussi proche de lui. »

« Il est jaloux », nota le Dragon.

« Oui… comme par le passé. »

« Pourtant, la cible de sa jalousie à changé. »

« De nature, le Roi est jaloux, et même avec cinq milles ans de plus il ne changera pas. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais préféré que sa jalousie maladive se dirige plus vers toi, Kisara, sans vouloir t'offenser. »

« Tu ne m'offenses pas, Mahad », répondit le Dragon en redressant le cou, la Magicienne bien accrochée. « Je préfèrerais aussi en faire les frais, malheureusement je n'en suis pas capable. J'ai peur de la tournure que peuvent prendre les choses. »

« Je ne te cache pas que je suis aussi inquiet que toi. Tu as des nouvelles concernant Kaiba ? »

Le profond soupir que poussa la créature éclatante fit plier la cime des arbres environnant la clairière.

« J'ai vu Seto et il m'a confié qu'il avait perdu toute envie de faire quoi que ce soit… Son cœur est lourd et il le sait entouré d'une haute et solide muraille construite avec une attention toute particulière. S'il n'avait pas eu sa sensibilité de créature, il ne m'aurait rien dit, il m'aurait envoyée balader avec sa douceur caractéristique. Il souffre de cette absence créée par le Pharaon dans le cœur de Kaiba. Il n'a plus envie de se lever, il n'a plus envie de voler, il n'a même plus envie de se battre. »

« Qu'en dit sa famille ? »

« La seule chose qui peut lui redonner l'envie de vivre est de rendre ce qui manque à Kaiba… »

« Mais tu connais aussi bien que moi son caractère. Seto était comme lui, et si lui a tiré des leçons de ses erreurs, Kaiba n'en est malheureusement pas encore à ce point là, et je doute qu'il le soit de sitôt… »

Le silence tomba comme une pierre sur les trois créatures pensives. Finalement, le Magicien s'approcha du Dragon et grimpa sur son dos, juste à la base du cou de la créature. La Magicienne glissa le long du cou et vint se loger entre les bras protecteurs de son Maître alors que le Dragon se levait.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix », dit-elle en déployant ses ailes. « Pour le moment, c'est aux humains d'agir, et peut-être qu'on aura à notre tour un rôle à jouer. »

« Atem ? »

Le Pharaon sursauta légèrement et baissa le regard sur la forme qui se dessinait sous les couvertures à ses côtés. Les grands yeux embués de sommeil de son jeune double le fixaient comme s'ils s'assuraient qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, que le Pharaon était bien assis contre le montant du lit, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage fermé et apparemment réveillé depuis un bout de temps. Quand apparemment l'information fut suffisamment fiable, Yûgi se redressa péniblement et se frotta les yeux.

« Rendors-toi, Yûgi, tu as besoin de te reposer », dit doucement Atem en attrapant une mèche blonde de son jumeau, jouant légèrement avec, comme il en avait l'habitude à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? », demanda d'une voix pâteuse le jeune garçon sans prendre en compte le conseil – ou plutôt l'ordre, venant d'un papa poule comme lui… – du Pharaon. « Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

« Je n'ai plus sommeil. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Rendors-toi, Yûgi. »

« Non. »

Le Pharaon fut étonné de la façon dont son double posa cette négation qui signifiait sans détour sa volonté d'en savoir plus. Le jeune garçon s'assit à son tour dans le lit, en tailleur, face à l'ancien Roi, se frottant encore les yeux dans l'espoir d'en faire partir tout ce qui rendait sa vision désagréablement floue. Pour autant, il semblait avoir les idées particulièrement claires.

« Tu ne dis plus rien, tu te renfermes sur toi-même et quand ça ne va pas, c'est nous qui en faisons les frais sans savoir quoi faire pour te rendre le sourire. Tu ne parles plus de tes humeurs, et nous sommes obligés de les subir en silence. Je suis conscient que ce ne doit pas être simple ce que tu vis, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous envoyer balader parce que tu es de mauvaise humeur. Je n'aime pas te voir dans des états pareils et mon seul souci est de t'aider à t'en sortir, mais je ne peux pas y arriver seul, alors s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse pour que tu sois réveillé à une heure pareille. »

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair. Atem ignorait si son double avait conscience qu'il le dévisageait, surpris par le ton qu'il venait d'employer pour lui intimer de lui en dire davantage, mais il savait que Yûgi attendait une réponse. Malgré tout cela, il continuait d'hésiter entre lui confier son étrange rêve et en débattre avec lui ou attendre qu'il se rendorme, abattu par son sommeil. Quoiqu'avec les efforts qu'il mettait en œuvre pour se réveiller, c'était mal parti…

Atem détourna le regard et observa un instant ce qui semblait être la vague silhouette de ses chaussures posées non loin du lit, cherchant rapidement une solution à son problème. Il ne savait pas s'il devait garder tout cela pour lui ou lui en parler ; il hésitait encore, mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il hésitait entre tout lui dire ou rester silencieux. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Yûgi était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, la seule personne dont il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer. Il avait toujours été là pour lui ; le jour et les semaines qui suivirent sa rupture, il avait pratiquement tout laissé tomber pour rester à ses côtés et si Atem ne lui avait pas dit d'aller en cours et de continuer à travailler, il aurait volontiers tout plaqué pour rester. Yûgi était ce qu'il avait de plus cher, son meilleur ami, son frère jumeau.

Finalement, la question ne se posait plus. Atem lui raconta en détail son rêve.

« Tu penses que c'est une vision de la réalité ? », demanda son double une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit.

« Je ne sais pas. Je serais tenté de le croire, mais alors cela signifierait que lorsque j'étais Roi, j'étais également avec Seto ? Tout cela ne serait qu'une vulgaire répétition du passé ? »

« C'est possible, tu sais. Ton esprit est vieux de cinq milles ans et ce n'est pas en restant enfermé pendant autant d'année dans un Puzzle que tu peux changer de mœurs, donc je suppose que tu aimais déjà les hommes il y a cinq milles ans. »

« Et je serais marié ? Il a été fait mention plusieurs fois de la Reine dans mon rêve, et apparemment nous avions d'excellents rapports… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que vous aviez d'excellents rapports ? »

Atem haussa les épaules.

« C'est un peu ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'on en parlait, et puis lorsque je suis sorti sur mon cheval, Mana était réticente à l'idée de ce que la Reine serait capable de faire si jamais je sortais de l'enceinte du Palais, et si jamais je n'avais pas eu de bons rapports avec elle, je ne me serais pas amusé de la peur de Mana parce que la Reine punissait quiconque me faisait sortir de l'enceinte du Palais, ce qui signifierait par conséquent qu'elle me garde prisonnier du Palais, ce que je n'aurais pu tolérer en temps que Roi… Non je crois avoir eu de bons rapports avec la Reine. Donc… je serais marié et en même temps avec un homme ? »

« Les mœurs d'il y a cinq milles ans sont sensiblement différentes de celles d'aujourd'hui, et un Royaume doit avoir un Roi et une Reine. Tu peux être marié et avoir une maîtresse, en l'occurrence un amant, puisque ce sont pour la plupart des mariages arrangés. Ce n'est pas tant ça qui me dérange. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Cette relation entre ce Seto et toi. Ca sonne trop comme aujourd'hui. En même temps… Si Kaiba est bien le descendant de Seto, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça que tu sois tombé amoureux de lui. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jumeaux et les méninges d'Atem fonctionnaient à plein régime. Il avait souvenir de quelqu'un qui lui avait parlé d'erreurs à ne pas commettre qui étaient en relation avec son passé… Il se rappela subitement où il avait déjà entendu ça.

« Je crois vraiment que c'est une répétition du passé », déclara-t-il.

« Hein ? »

Yûgi semblait s'être légèrement rendormi.

« Bon, ça va te paraître bizarre mais j'ai toujours eu une voix qui me parlait, au fond de ma tête, une voix féminine qui est étrangement semblable à celle d'Anera… »

« Tu as la voix d'Anera dans ta tête ? »

« Il faut croire… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle m'a affirmé que mon passé de Pharaon me rattrapait et quand je lui ais demandé de me le raconter, elle m'a répondu qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé, ou un truc du genre… »

« Attends, tu as la voix d'Anera dans la tête et elle t'affirme qu'elle connaît ton passé ? »

Atem hocha la tête, apparemment insensible à la stupéfaction de son double, perdu dans ses pensées. La solution était donc peut-être dans son passé… En le découvrant, il allait peut-être en savoir plus, si réellement ce n'était qu'une répétition… il allait trouver ce qu'il s'était passé et tout faire pour l'éviter et ainsi oublier Kaiba et redevenir aussi libre qu'il ne l'était avant…

« Mais comment c'est possible ? »

Tellement enthousiaste d'avoir trouvé une telle voie qui pourrait le mener à la délivrance, même si elle était infime, Atem n'entendit pas la question de son double. Il fallu que celui-ci le secoue pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais elle persiste depuis longtemps dans ma tête. Elle n'était pas aussi présente avant quelques temps, mais elle est là… »

« C'est pour ça que tu insistais, hier, en disant qu'elle mentait… »

Atem hocha la tête, pensif.

« Tu es sûr que ce soit vraiment sa voix ? »

« Quand elle a parlé pour la première fois, ça m'a fait bizarre, et puis je l'ai entendu, tout à l'heure, dans ma tête, et tout de suite après, j'ai vraiment entendu Anera s'engueuler avec Kaiba. »

« S'engueuler avec Kaiba ? »

« Oui… »

En y repensant, les entrailles d'Atem se nouèrent et la colère revint progressivement couler dans ses veines. Il respira un grand coup en revoyant l'expression de Kaiba lorsqu'il apprit qu'Anera allait partir…

« D'ailleurs, elle est partie », déclara-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« On l'a appelée pour l'informer du réveil de Pegasus. »

« C'est vrai ?! Pegasus est sortit du coma ? »

Atem ignorait si Yûgi se réjouissait de cette nouvelle ou s'il était choqué, mais il était clair que c'était un soulagement pour lui de savoir qu'il allait finalement bien, qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Au fond, le Pharaon le comprenait, il s'était toujours sentit coupable de l'état de Pegasus après le Royaume des Duellistes sans savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pour qu'il tombe dans le coma. Lui-même, Atem, ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé en réalité. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose qu'il soit réveillé, et n'étant plus PDG d'Illusions Industries, il ne devait pas avoir les moyens de recommencer ce qu'il avait entrepris autrefois pour s'emparer du Puzzle du Millénium.

Atem espérait simplement que sa fille adoptive ne lui accorde pas les moyens de le faire.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, se retrouver face au Pharaon pour un duel était éminemment bizarre, mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit aussi jouissif. C'était bien simple : Yûgi s'amusait comme un petit fou à combattre celui qui avait longtemps été son coéquipier. Il connaissait son jeu aussi bien qu'Atem connaissait le sien ; ce qui constituait les surprises était la manière dont ils combinaient leurs différentes cartes. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ils épuisaient leurs points de vie à la même vitesse et retombaient immanquablement, à la fin de chaque tour, au même nombre de point de vie. Leurs monstres s'affrontaient, leurs cartes magiques défilaient et leurs cartes pièges valsaient, mais rien n'y faisait ; ils s'approchaient inexorablement d'un match nul.

« Se pourrait-il réellement qu'Anera ait raison ? », s'écria Yûgi à l'adresse de son double.

Le concerné haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Il faut bien un vainqueur, pourtant. »

Leur duel avait commencé il y avait de cela une heure trois quarts et bientôt, le délai accordé allait se terminer. Pour les demi-finales, le délai avait été allongé à deux heures ; ils avaient commencé à neuf heures, il allait bientôt être onze heures et à la vitesse à laquelle s'écoulaient leurs points de vie, ils allaient dépasser le temps imparti. Yûgi ignorait encore qui allait être désigné comme vainqueur si jamais ils dépassaient le temps imparti et, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment était qu'il se battait contre le Pharaon, plus que son ami, et qu'il s'éclatait. C'était un pur bonheur.

« Le temps imparti est écoulé ! », s'écria finalement Tessa en s'approchant de l'arène. « Selon le règlement fixé à l'occasion de ce tournoi, le vainqueur est celui qui recevait l'attaque d'un monstre ou subissait une carte magique ou piège au moment où le temps se terminait ! Par conséquent, le vainqueur de cette demi-finale est Atem Mûto ! »

Yûgi adressa un grand sourire à son double, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi d'une victoire qu'au fond il n'avait pas remportée. Il souriait alors qu'on l'applaudissait et que Duke et Tristan le félicitaient à grand renfort de cri, pourtant son sourire sonnait faux. Ses yeux trahissaient quelque chose que Yûgi se surprit à ne pas savoir déchiffrer alors qu'il lui semblait connaître la raison pour laquelle Atem ne se réjouissait pas autant qu'il le devrait de sa victoire : maintenant qu'il avait remporté ce duel, il allait en finale ; une finale dans laquelle il avait de grandes chances d'y retrouver Kaiba. Il était peu probable, très peu probable, que Maï remporte son duel contre lui… Jusqu'ici, Atem avait été le seul à vaincre Kaiba, personne n'y était arrivé, et ce ne serait pas maintenant que ça changerait. Même si Maï y mettait tout son cœur, toute son âme, toute son énergie.

Atem lui lança un regard significatif et s'éloigna. Recevant le message comme s'il lui avait été dit de manière claire, Yûgi hocha la tête et s'occupa de retenir toute sa bande d'amis qui aurait voulu le suivre ; ils lui demandèrent pourquoi il les empêchait de le rejoindre, et Yûgi ne su leur dire autre chose que « il a besoin d'être seul ». Sûrement voulait-il encore réfléchir à son étrange rêve ou, pour une fois, écouter « la voix d'Anera »… Il semblait déjà plus calme que lorsqu'il était parti de leur chambre la veille, pour devenir le spectateur involontaire d'une dispute entre les deux PDG.

Pour une fois, Atem fut heureux d'être dans un endroit doté d'innombrables couloirs. Loin des exclamations et du brouhaha de ses amis qui, même s'il les adorait, étaient lourds quand ils le félicitaient d'une de ses victoires. D'autant plus que celle-ci, il ne l'avait pas tout à fait obtenue. Elle lui avait été accordée par défaut parce que le temps imparti était écoulé.

A croire qu'Anera avait prévu qu'il se retrouve face à Yûgi et que, du coup, cela fasse comme lorsqu'elle avait été opposée à Kaiba, à la différence qu'ils avaient fait un match nul. Quoique, Atem était persuadé que s'ils avaient continué, eux aussi auraient eu droit à un match nul…

« _Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

_Quoi donc ? _

« _Que nous n'allions pas nous départager. »_

_Pour qui me prends-tu, Atem ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me pose une telle question. _

« _Tu es la voix d'Anera._ »

_Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis Anera. _

« _Tu l'admets ?_ »

_Quoi donc ?_

« _Que tu es la voix d'Anera._ »

_A quoi cela t'avancerais-t-il, si jamais cela s'avère être vrai ?_

Atem soupira. Au fond, c'était vrai que ça ne lui servirait à rien de savoir que cette voix insistante était celle d'Anera. Après tout, Anera ne pouvait pas être dans sa tête… Dans ce cas, comment cette voix pourrait-elle affirmer qu'elle connaît son passé de Pharaon si derrière il n'y avait pas quelqu'un pour le savoir ? La voix de la conscience, c'était une petite voix agaçante qui veut toujours avoir raison mais qui réagit en fonction des choix que fait son propriétaire, elle ne peut pas savoir quelque chose que celui qui l'entend ne sait pas…

C'était à en devenir fou.

« Mais bon sang, tu peux m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute qui tu es ?! »

« J'ignorais que tu parlais tout seul. »

Atem sursauta violemment et se retourna vivement, le cœur cognant fortement contre sa poitrine. Non seulement il n'avait entendu arriver personne, mais en plus il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à entendre cette voix s'adresser à lui. Pas qu'il croyait que plus jamais il ne lui adresserait la parole, mais c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait…

Pris au dépourvu, Atem ne su que répondre. Ce n'était pas comme si Kaiba attendait une réponse, non plus. Apparemment, il n'était que de passage dans ce couloir où s'était arrêté Atem, en pleine réflexion sur l'origine troublante de cette voix dans sa tête. Mais bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que des innombrables couloirs de ce château, Kaiba ait choisi celui-ci pour passer ?

Le jeune PDG allait pour passer à côté de lui sans s'occuper davantage de son cas que la main d'Atem lui attrapa le poignet. Etonné, Seto s'arrêta et interrogea du regard son ex amant, mais celui-ci demeurait le regard fixé devant lui. Il ne semblait même pas avoir conscience qu'il venait de l'arrêter pour une obscure raison ; même, il ne paraissait pas savoir non plus pourquoi il avait eu ce geste. Quoiqu'il en soit, Seto n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter plus longtemps. Il dégagea sans beaucoup de délicatesse son poignet de l'emprise d'Atem et reprenait son chemin quand enfin le Pharaon sembla doué de parole :

« Quel type de relation entretiens-tu avec Anera Pegasus ? »

Seto stoppa net et se retourna vers son ex amant, surpris d'une telle question. Celui-ci avait enfin levé le regard sur lui et ses yeux violines luisaient d'une étrange lueur, confusion de sentiments indéfinissables. La seule chose qu'il arrivait un tant soit peu à déceler était cette détermination brillante qu'il avait toujours vue dans ses yeux, une détermination qui faisait étrangement écho à la sienne. Cette détermination qui faisait partie de ces innombrables choses qui lui avaient plu, et qui lui plaisait, fatalement, encore…

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne », répondit Seto au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

« Elle n'a pas hésité à nous révéler qu'elle a habité avec toi, tu la connaissais donc forcément quand nous étions encore… ensemble… »

Un mot douloureusement prononcé, à n'en pas douter. Furtivement, Seto pensa que lui aussi aurait eu du mal à dire qu'il fut un temps où ils étaient _ensemble_… Aujourd'hui, ça lui paraissait si loin. Trop loin.

« Oui, mais elle n'était pas présente, Makuba vous l'a expliqué, il me semble. »

« Je veux savoir quel type de relation vous entretenez. »

Cette conversation commençait à irriter le PDG de la KaibaCorp. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était parler de sa relation avec le PDG d'Illusions Industries. Déjà que lui-même la considérait comme étrange, il était toujours gêné, mal à l'aise, quand il y pensait. Il avait la désagréable impression de dépendre d'elle, d'avoir besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans sa vie, elle ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir ; pourtant, ce n'était pas les disputes qui manquaient, ils étaient très souvent opposés l'un à l'autre. Seto ignorait pourquoi il tenait tant à elle, alors qu'elle était la fille adoptive de son ennemi, alors qu'elle le défendait, alors qu'elle était le PDG de l'entreprise concurrente, alors que rien ne devait pouvoir les rapprocher.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? », demanda abruptement le jeune PDG. « Il me semble pourtant que c'est toi qui m'a jeté. »

Atem tiqua et Seto en déduisit qu'il était piqué au vif.

« Alors… », reprit le Pharaon tandis que ses yeux devenaient plus sombres sous l'effet de la sourde colère que Seto devinait monter en lui. « J'avais raison de croire que… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, faisant flotter dans l'air toutes sortes de propositions. Seto fut réceptif d'une seule d'entre elles qui eut pour effet de l'énerver soudainement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas songé avant aux idées que l'on pouvait se faire du fait qu'Anera avait des enfants…

« Ne va pas croire que je suis le père d'Alexandre et d'Arcanan… », gronda-t-il.

« Tu m'as laissé carte blanche pour croire ce que je voulais », répliqua acerbement le Pharaon. « Et disons que la couleur des yeux d'Alexandre m'a beaucoup aidé. »

« La couleur des yeux d'Alexandre ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient aussi bleus que sont les tiens… »

C'était vrai, Seto n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à la couleur des yeux de l'aîné d'Anera. Il avait remarqué qu'ils étaient bleus, mais il n'avait jamais pensé faire un quelconque rapprochement avec la couleur de ses propres yeux ; et en général, c'était quelque chose qui ne trompait pas…

« Arrête de délirer, Atem, quand j'ai connu Anera, Alexandre avait déjà plus d'un an et elle attendait Arcanan ! Je croyais que tu faisais confiance à Makuba ! »

« Je te faisais aussi confiance, et tu m'as délibérément caché l'existence de cette fille, qui me ressemble beaucoup, d'ailleurs. »

« Je l'avais oubliée ! », s'écria Seto, à bout de nerf.

Les yeux d'Atem s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ex amant perde patience aussi rapidement ; ça avait l'air de l'avoir tellement surpris qu'il ne répliquait rien, qu'il restait planté là, ses yeux violines indécis plongés dans le regard bleu énervé du jeune PDG. Ce dernier était haletant, son cœur cognait douloureusement contre sa poitrine ; parler d'Anera et tenter de démentir une éventuelle trahison de sa part envers Atem était plus éprouvant que ce qu'il avait pensé. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé le scénario selon lequel il devrait rendre des comptes au Pharaon à propos du PDG d'Illusions Industries, et maintenant qu'il devait le faire, il voyait à quel point c'était douloureux de se rendre compte que son ex amant, qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis la dernière fois où Atem l'avait foutu à la porte, croyait sans vergogne qu'il l'avait trompé et qu'il avait par deux fois mis enceinte Anera.

Qu'Atem pense cela de lui le blessait profondément.

Nerveusement, il passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux bruns en regardant ailleurs, partout où il ne rencontrerait pas le regard violine d'Atem, pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme et terminer le plus rapidement – et accessoirement sans trop de casse – cette conversation qui tournait à une dispute de couple alors même… qu'ils étaient séparés…

« Je l'avais oubliée », répéta plus calmement le jeune PDG. « Anera est partie, et quand tu es arrivé… Je l'appelais moins, et elle n'insistait pas ; au bout d'un moment, nos contacts se firent rare et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles pendant à peu près un an, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne pour ce tournoi. J'ignorais qu'elle avait pris la tête d'Illusions Industries quant Pegasus est tombé dans le coma. »

« Comment… », commença le Pharaon, visiblement déboussolé. « Tu sembles si proche d'elle…Comment peux-tu l'avoir oubliée… »

« J'aimais quelqu'un… », souffla Seto en tournant le dos et en s'éloignant. « Quelqu'un qui lui ressemble beaucoup, qui a assez occupé mes pensées pour que je ne pense plus à elle, quelqu'un qui était plus précieux qu'elle ne l'était à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, elle est la seule personne en dehors de Makuba en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. »

Atem garda le silence, interdit. Seto interpréta cela comme une fin de conversation et s'en allait lorsque son ex amant reprit la parole :

« Je sais que tu n'y crois pas mais, lorsque j'étais Pharaon… J'entretenais une liaison avec un homme qui te ressemblait beaucoup et qui était lié à un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus… On l'appelait Prêtre Seto, et il semblerait que je sois aussi attaché à lui qu'il ne l'était à moi… »

« Et que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? »

« Je pensais que cela pourrait n'être qu'une simple répétition du passé. »

Seto soupira en entendant des fadaises pareilles. Même dans ces moments là, Atem tenait des propos affabulateurs sur un quelconque passé de Pharaon, comme quoi il serait vraiment ce Pharaon vieux de cinq milles ans. Ne désirant pas en entendre davantage, il tourna résolument les talons mais stoppa une nouvelle fois malgré sa bonne volonté de ne pas rester dans le coin lorsque son ex amant déclara :

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

« Je ne saurais pas y répondre correctement, mais puisque tu insistes, je vais te dire ce que je ressens… »

Il marqua une pause, sans même se retourner. Il ne désirait pas voir le visage de l'homme qui avait été son amant, qui lui avait donné tant mais qui lui avait tout pris sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, qui ne lui avait pas accordé une seconde chance, cet homme qui le faisait suffisamment souffrir pour qu'il ne désire plus tenter de le récupérer, qu'il désirait oublier.

Il se fichait de savoir ce que le Pharaon ressentait maintenant. C'était à son tour de souffrir.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle m'est indispensable. Je n'envisage pas ma vie sans elle, comme je ne l'envisage pas sans Makuba… Elle fait partie de ma famille. Et avant… Avant, c'était différent. »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta résolument le couloir sans même un regard en arrière. Atem ne lui dit rien de plus.

« _Oui ?_ »

« Je suis ravi que tu répondes enfin à ton portable. »

« _J'étais dans un hôpital, Seto, je ne pouvais pas te répondre parce qu'il était éteint. Et puis, c'était à moi de t'appeler, pas le contraire. Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit._ »

Seto leva les yeux au ciel et s'enfonça dans son siège, une tasse de café à la main.

« Tu es où ? »

« _Chez moi, au fond de mon canapé, la zapette en main, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision et la tête de Cataracte sur les genoux. Ah, et une tasse de thé à la main, histoire que je m'endorme ce soir. Pourquoi ?_ »

« Pour savoir si je pouvais te parler sans me presser. »

« _Ouais, c'est bon, je n'ai rien à faire ce soir._ »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ? »

Anera soupira.

« _Seto, je te l'ai déjà dit : Maximilien vient de se réveiller et je vais rester ici, d'autant plus que le tournoi prend fin demain, Tessa s'occupe très bien de lui, on n'a pas absolument besoin de moi là-bas donc je reste là, ça ne sert à rien d'y aller pour une demie journée. De plus, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis chez moi, c'est-à-dire aux Etats-Unis. Je sais que ça te contrarie plus qu'autre chose, mais deux voyages aussi rapprochés vont fatiguer inutilement Alexandre et Arcanan, je ne vais pas leur imposer ça. Je reviens au Japon demain._ »

« Isis peut bien s'occuper d'eux. »

« _Seto…_ »

« Je vais affronter Atem en finale demain. »

Silence au bout de la ligne. Au moins, l'annonce eu l'effet escompté.

« _Il a… gagné contre Yûgi ?_ »

« Comment tu sais qu'il a affronté Yûgi ? Tu n'étais pas là lorsque le tirage au sort à été fait. »

« _Tessa m'a mise au courant hier soir._ »

« Je vois… Non, il n'a pas tout à fait gagné contre lui, disons que leur duel s'est éternisé et il a dépassé la limite de temps imparti, et selon ton règlement, c'est celui qui s'est défendu lors de la dernière attaque qui gagne le duel à défaut d'un véritable vainqueur. »

« _Et tu as gagné contre Maï dans le temps imparti et bien avant qu'il ne soit écoulé, je suppose…_ »

« Trois quarts d'heure. »

« _Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa avec tes adversaires. Tu ne fais même pas durer le suspens._ »

« Elle s'est quand même défendue, en général j'expédie en un quart d'heure. »

« _Oui, quand tu affrontes des aspirants duellistes. C'est bien ce que je dis._ »

« Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec des débutants qui savent à peine tenir des cartes. »

« _Je conviens que certains d'entre eux ne sont pas bien doués de leurs dix doigts, mais tu ne laisse pas beaucoup de marge d'erreur à ces pauvres gamins. Ils sont en admiration devant toi, et ta seule réponse c'est un regard froid et une invocation de Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus qui balaie toute leur joie et leurs espérances._ »

« Any, depuis quand tu prends leur défense ? »

Il y eut un long silence au bout de la ligne.

« _Aie-je le droit d'invoquer la maternité comme excuse ?_ »

« Non. »

« _Tu es méchant._ »

« Anera… »

« _Quoi ?_ »

Le ton de la jeune femme à des kilomètres de l'Île aux Dragons avait perdu son ton enfantin et s'était sensiblement voilé d'inquiétude. Il semblait à Seto qu'elle attendait anxieusement qu'il continue ; maintenant qu'il avait enclenché le processus, il ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était une décision qu'il avait longuement méditée ; il avait besoin de lui en parler. A elle. A Anera. Pegasus. Anera Pegasus…

« Je… J'ai rencontré Atem au détour d'un couloir et nous avons… »

« _Echangé des civilités ?_ »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

L'attention d'Anera s'était nettement aiguisée, la télé qui s'agitait devant elle n'était plus qu'un vulgaire élément du décor pour elle, il le sentait. Même à des kilomètres d'elle, même sans la voir, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, il savait ce qu'elle pensait, il voyait l'expression de son visage et celle de ses yeux.

C'était certainement parce qu'il la comprenait autant qu'il s'attachait un peu trop à elle…

Seto posa son front entre ses doigts et ferma les yeux, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille. Il cherchait la meilleure façon de lui expliquer les choses tout en restant vague, de toute façon il n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'étendre sur les sujets avec elle. C'était surtout pour éviter de trop en faire, il n'aimait pas réellement… ce genre de situation, d'autant plus que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

« Il m'a… demandé… »

Non, en réalité, c'était une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi avoir choisit de lui en parler à elle, alors qu'elle était la principale concernée de leur altercation dans le couloir ? Se rappeler qu'Atem avait cru à une trahison de sa part avec le PDG d'Illusions Industries lui resserrait une nouvelle fois le cœur et alourdissait son estomac. Comment pouvait-il croire cela de lui ?

« _Il t'a interrogé sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Seto ne lui répondit pas, mais son silence était particulièrement éloquent.

« _Je suis désolée, Seto, de te causer autant d'ennuis._ »

« J'ai démenti sa vision des choses », reprit le jeune PDG en redressant la nuque, son regard s'échappant vers le ciel d'encre ponctué d'étoiles. « Il croyait qu'on se voyait pendant que nous étions… »

« _Tu ne lui as jamais parlé de moi, sa vision des choses est modifiée par les sentiments qui continuent de l'habiter… Vous avez vécu un an ensemble, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de croire à une éventuelle trahison, tu es le seul à savoir à quel point il t'a aimé…_ »

« Et tu as l'air d'en savoir autant que moi sur le sujet », répliqua sèchement Seto en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Seto, ce n'est pas nécessaire de sortir de polytechnique pour s'en rendre compte._ »

« Polytechnique ? »

« _Oh… C'est une école prestigieuse en France… C'est une expression. Ce n'est pas le sujet._ »

« Il croit que tout ça n'est qu'une simple répétition. »

« _Comment ça ?_ »

« C'est bien la seule chose qui n'a pas changé… J'ai encore eu le droit à ses vagues élucubrations sur son soi-disant passé de Pharaon, comme quoi il aurait eu une relation avec un Prêtre qui porterait le même nom que moi et qui aurait été lié au Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus… »

Anera devait être en train de boire du thé lorsqu'il lui annonça sur le ton de la précision futile ce détail de la fin de leur « conversation » car il lui sembla l'entendre nettement s'étouffer au bout du fil. En tout cas, elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux manifestement surprise et quand elle retrouva l'usage de la parole, non seulement son ton était stupéfait mais sa voix était également éraillée :

« _Comment le sait-il ?!_ »

Seto fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que c'est vrai ? »

« _Hein ? Non, non, j'en sais rien si c'est vrai ou pas, mais où est-ce qu'il est allé pêcher tout ça ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il dit ça ?_ »

« Que veux-tu que j'en sache, Anera ? Je ne sais pas, il doit l'avoir rêvé ! De toute façon, lui et ses sangsues d'amis ont toujours eu une imagination fertile sur ce sujet. Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant ? »

L'entendre ainsi surprise était bien la seule chose à laquelle il s'était attendu. Au contraire, il croyait qu'elle allait elle aussi admettre que c'était tout à fait absurde… Quoique, la dernière fois, elle lui avait tenu un discours de la trempe de la bande de duellistes au grand cœur lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus en duel et qu'ils avaient finis en match nul.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il perde le seul appui potentiel au sujet d'un foutu passé qu'ils n'arrêtaient jamais de rabâcher pour une obscure raison ? Très franchement, ça l'énervait qu'Anera n'ait pas la même opinion que lui sur ce coup-là.

« _Non, je ne suis pas étonnée, juste que… Oh, je suis désolée, Seto, mais il faut que je te laisse, Arcanan m'appelle… enfin je veux dire, il pleure, je dois y aller, il va finir par réveiller son frère et pour les rendormir, ça va être coton… Ecoute, on se voit demain, hein ? Allez, bonne nuit !_ »

Et elle raccrocha sans même laisser le temps au jeune PDG d'en placer une. Pendant quelques secondes, il écouta la tonalité résonner dans son appareil avant de raccrocher à son tour, fixant son portable comme s'il venait d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi avait-il la nette impression qu'elle venait de fuir sans beaucoup de discrétion la fin de leur conversation ? Elle avait eu un ton trahissant comme de la panique lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'Atem lui avait fait part de ses obscures élucubrations à propos de son passé de Pharaon, si tant est qu'il en est vraiment eu un… D'accord, c'était étrange qu'à un moment il n'y avait pas un Yûgi mais deux, que l'un des deux apparaisse plus mûr et plus sûr de lui – légèrement plus grand aussi – et qu'il dise s'appeler Atem, mais surtout qu'il entretienne une relation si proche avec le plus jeune qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. C'était vrai que Seto ignorait d'où sortait Atem. Il était apparu un jour, voilà tout, et il en était tombé amoureux. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Pourquoi irait-il se casser la tête ? Au final… L'existence même d'Atem avait donné de la couleur et du sens à la vie de Seto.

Mais de là à croire qu'il avait un passé de Pharaon alors même qu'ils n'existaient plus depuis des milliers d'années… Non, il y avait des limites à tout. Et puis, que viendrait faire une histoire de passé dans le présent ? Par définition, ce qui est passé est terminé, donc il faut regarder devant soi au lieu de s'enfermer dans les images du passé et les invoquer en tant que défense.

Seto s'ébroua. Voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses réflexions qui lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il ne s'était jamais arrêté sur le sujet quand il était encore avec Atem, pourquoi allait-il commencer maintenant ? Il était évident qu'il regardait en arrière depuis deux mois, qu'il s'accrochait encore à ce qu'il avait vécu avec son amant… Pour qu'il se pose autant de questions, c'était bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se termine ainsi, il ne voulait pas qu'Atem sorte de sa vie comme ça, il se donnait l'impression qu'il était encore là… En réfléchissant ainsi, Atem était toujours dans ses pensées, encore et toujours, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait vaguement compte à quel point il l'avait obsédé ces deux derniers mois…

Aujourd'hui, c'était terminé. Bel et bien terminé. Il fallait qu'il regarde en avant, comme il le répétait sans cesse… Il le fallait.

« Seto ? »

Le concerné s'extirpa tant bien que mal de ses pensées et leva un regard fatigué sur son petit frère qui passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Makuba dû prendre ce regard pour une invitation car il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Ca va ? »

Le jeune PDG hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le regard du plus jeune le fuyait.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », interrogea Seto.

« Je… »

Makuba marqua une longue pause et inspira à fond.

« Je vous ai surpris dans le couloir, Atem et toi… »

Le cœur de Seto fit un bond. Voilà que ça recommençait…

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles jamais ? »

Par contre, celle-là, il ne s'y était mais alors franchement pas attendu. Connaissant Makuba et son amitié pour le Pharaon, Seto aurait plutôt entendu un truc du genre « pourquoi vous ne vous remettez pas ensemble ? Il est évident que rien n'est fini entre vous », ou toutes sortes de choses dans le même genre. Il avait découvert en Makuba une qualité d'entremetteur quand il arrivait qu'Atem et lui se fassent la gueule plus d'une soirée, toujours à courir entre les deux pour tenter de réparer les pots cassés, étant donné que ni la fierté de l'un ni celle de l'autre n'avait pris l'option « colle en cas de casse en couple », alors très franchement, quand son petit frère lui avait dit qu'il les avait surpris, il aurait plutôt eu tendance à croire qu'il se serait ramené avec sa glue des cas d'urgence.

Surtout quand il a cette petite frimousse mi-désolée mi-apeurée de petit frère inquiet pour la santé physique ou mentale de son grand frère.

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda Seto à son tour.

« Tu parles toujours de tes problèmes à Anera… C'est toujours elle qui sait tout sur tout sur ton état d'esprit, sur tes sentiments… C'est vrai que c'est peut-être plus facile de se confier à elle et je ne t'en veux pas de la choisir quand tu vas mal ! Mais s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas à côté. Depuis que tu as rompu avec Atem, j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger pour toi. Je subis tes humeurs sans savoir pourquoi tu es dans cet état là, je te voix changer d'expression sans en comprendre la raison et tu t'enferme des heures sans que je sache vraiment de quoi il retourne. Anera a peut-être réussi à te décrypter, mais je n'y arrive pas comme elle. Jusqu'ici, c'est toujours toi qui es venu à mon aide, j'ai toujours été la demoiselle en détresse, et maintenant que c'est toi qui va mal, je suis totalement inutile. Tu ne me parle pas, et je n'aime pas te voir dans un état pareil… Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien, Seto ? »

Le jeune PDG resta littéralement sans voix devant la longue tirade de son cadet qui le fixait de ses grands yeux sombres innocents qui ne l'avaient jamais laissé insensible. Makuba était plus que sincère dans ses paroles, il souffrait de l'absence de dialogue entre eux. Et… c'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit jusqu'ici, et qu'il avait fait subir à son petit frère, sans que celui-ci ne proteste, ses sautes d'humeurs et son humeur exécrable.

Seto tendit le bras ; Makuba hésita. Finalement, il fit un pas en avant et s'avança vers son frère aîné ; celui-ci, dès qu'il l'eut à sa portée, l'attira contre lui et l'étreignit. Surpris, Makuba n'eu aucune réaction.

« Je suis désolé, petit frère. »

Il était Seto Kaiba, et n'avait jamais su s'excuser. Peut-être que cette fois Makuba avait-il réussi à saisir le message au vol ; en tout cas, il rendit son étreinte au centuple à son frère aîné qu'il adorait tant.


	5. La Facilité ou le Risque

Bien le Bonsoir,

Seto Kaiba est un boulet. Il peut se vanter d'être PDG d'une multinationale, de briller par son intelligence hors norme et d'être l'un des meilleurs duellistes, pour ne pas dire le second meilleur, possédant à lui seul la puissance de trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus, Seto Kaiba est un boulet. Non seulement il n'est pas fichu de s'apercevoir que Yûgi change de personnalité de A à Z quand il entreprend un duel, mais en plus il a le chic pour se fourrer dans des situations foireuses.

Que ce soit Atem, Yûgi, Makuba ou Anera, ils ont tous la faculté de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Je prévois quelque chose, et quand j'ai terminé de l'écrire, c'est totalement à côté de ce que j'avais prévu (et je dois bien avouer que c'est très souvent mieux). Pour preuve, la fin de ce chapitre qui est un bordel sans nom parce que Seto a préféré mener la conversation tout seul et qu'Atem a décidé de se la jouer solo. Mais alors Kaiba… Je ne garantis pas sa survie dans un possible OS.

Ce monsieur a tout simplement voulu faire le malin et une fois bien embêté, il m'a clairement fait comprendre : débrouille-toi pour me sortir de là. Y'a pas à dire, ce mec-là, c'est bien un Kaiba.

Ce chapitre bat tous mes records. Il est encore plus long que le chapitre III, déjà bien conséquent. En plus, il me donne l'impression d'être un foutoir total. Bon, faut aussi dire que la relation Atem/Kaiba est, en elle-même, un foutoir total… J'espère pourtant qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Et je continue inlassablement de tous vous remercier pour vos reviews.

Bonne Lecture !

**Eagle Eclypse**

Disclaimer : Oui oui, je ne suis toujours pas propriétaire des personnages que nous connaissons tous mais dont je ne vous ferez pas la liste parce qu'il y en a beaucoup, et oui oui, l'instable Anera Pegasus et ses deux petits n'enfants qu'on ne voit jamais sont à moi, ainsi que l'arrogante Tessa Milford et un troisième personnage mentionné sont à moi. Le reste arrive en courant (bon, y'en a plus qu'un, j'vous rassure… L'êtes-vous vraiment ? Nooon, pitié, restez avec moaaa…)

**P.S :** Y'a pas quelqu'un qui veut faire un OS sur le couple Kaiba/Atem ? Ou Bakura/Marek ? Bouhou… Ca bouge pas dans ce coin du siteuh…

* * *

**Corneille et ses Choix**

La Facilité Infamante ou le Risque Rédempteur

_Seto emmêla quelques secondes ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleus fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable chargeant laborieusement la page qu'il lui demandait. Il maudit les problèmes d'Internet qui sévissaient au manoir depuis plus d'une semaine, rendant toute connexion longue et toute recherche infructueuse et laborieuse. Il devait passer plus de temps dans son bureau au QG de la KaibaCorp pour pouvoir travailler convenablement ; pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il avait déjà assez de reproches de la part de l'homme qui partageait en ce moment même son lit quand il restait tard du boulot en période normale, mais en plus s'il devait s'attarder parce qu'ils n'avaient plus Internet qu'en intermittence au manoir… _

_En grognant, il demanda à son ordinateur qu'il lui charge une nouvelle page et son attente commença devant une page aussi blanche que l'était la neige au sommet du mont Everest. Ca commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot. Si ça continuait à une telle vitesse, il n'allait pas avoir le temps de terminer avant qu'Atem ne se réveille… On était dimanche matin, c'était le seul matin de la semaine que le Pharaon exigeait comme un matin de grasse matinée, et même si c'était de mauvaise grâce parce les secondes étaient précieuses pour un jeune homme aussi occupé que Seto l'était, il le lui avait accordé. Il n'avouera cependant jamais à son amant qu'il y avait pris goût et qu'il les affectionnait, ces dimanches matin, fierté oblige, mais si jamais Atem le surprenait assis dans leur lit, adossé au montant, son ordinateur portable allumé sur les genoux, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, et un dimanche matin, très franchement, ça le faisait pas._

_C'était vraiment pas sa chance ce matin. En général, Atem ne se réveillait qu'à dix heures et demies – piles –, et comme par hasard, le seul dimanche matin que Seto avait choisi pour naviguer sur Internet, Atem se réveillait à… neuf heures piles. Il avait un réveil intégré ou quoi ?_

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? », demanda le Pharaon d'une voix ensommeillée en se frottant les yeux, se redressant lentement entre les draps blancs de leur lit. _

_Seto le regarda quelques secondes – sa page web était toujours aussi vierge que l'intelligence était déficiente chez Wheeler – et se demanda furtivement s'il allait lui répondre qu'il ferait mieux de se rendormir pour l'heure et demie qu'il lui restait à pioncer en temps normal ou s'il allait lui dire très honnêtement ce qu'il faisait assis dans leur lit, à neuf heures du matin, avec son fidèle ordinateur dernier cri sur les genoux. En l'observant ainsi, à demi redressé, les draps dégringolant de ses épaules et la mine de quelqu'un encore perdu dans les limbes brumeuses du sommeil, il se dit que peut-être, pour une fois quand il s'agissait de ses présomptions sur son travail, il allait lui dire la vérité. Et la vérité était qu'effectivement, il ne travaillait pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait son ordinateur sur les genoux qu'il travaillait. Bon, c'était vrai la plupart du temps, mais pour une fois que ça ne l'était pas… _

_« Je réserve des vacances. »_

_Pour le coup, Atem sembla nettement plus réveillé. En tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'il donna quand il braqua ses deux yeux violines écarquillés sur son amant, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Seto aurait juré qu'une mouche virevoltait dans les yeux de son amant tant rien ne semblait se passer dans sa tête pendant plusieurs secondes. _

_Le Pharaon s'ébroua et lança un regard suspicieux au jeune PDG qui continuait de le regarder sans sourire ni rien dire. _

_« Tu quoi ? »_

_« Je réserve des vacances », répéta calmement Seto. _

_« Tu te moques de moi ? »_

_« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »_

_Atem secoua la tête, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. _

_« Toi, le grand Seto Kaiba, tu es en train de réserver des vacances ? Je croyais que ce mot n'existait même pas dans ton vocabulaire ! »_

_Seto fronça les sourcils._

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entend ? »_

_Atem était certainement sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais étrangement, il se retint. Il plissa les yeux comme s'il cherchait à déceler quelque chose d'infime sur le visage de son amant, ce dernier ne pouvant s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil face à une telle réaction. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer dans la tête de cet homme à la coupe de cheveux bizarre qu'il aimait pourtant ? _

_« Parce que… tu es sérieux ? »_

_« J'ai l'habitude de ne pas l'être pour que ça t'étonne à ce point ? »_

_« Disons plutôt que ce n'est pas habituel de t'entendre dire que tu réserve des vacances. J'aurais eu plutôt tendance à croire que tu étais, malgré tout, en train de travailler. Comme d'habitude, en l'occurrence. »_

_Admettons. Seto garda le silence et du coin de l'œil, il s'aperçut que sa page Internet était enfin chargée. Sans plus se préoccuper du regard de son amant, il se détourna de lui et parcouru son écran de ses yeux longuement entraînés à parcourir en vitesse et repérer les éléments essentiels et importants dans sa recherche, et effectivement, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il allait cliquer sur un lien et s'exaspérait déjà de la lenteur du processus que deux mains caressantes se glissèrent le long de ses hanches et se nouèrent sur sa ceinture. Un menton pointu qu'il connaissait bien se logea doucement dans le creux de son épaule et un souffle calme effleura sa nuque. Soupirer d'aise serait trahir sa couverture de froid PDG d'une multinationale frustré d'être interdit de travailler le dimanche matin par l'homme qu'il aimait, ce pourquoi il se retint, alors même qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il adorait qu'Atem le tienne dans ses bras ainsi, le sentir contre son dos était un de ses rares et plus grands plaisir. _

_« Et tu réserves ces fameuses vacances où et quand ? »_

_« Si j'avais voulu te faire une surprise, c'est foutu maintenant. »_

_« Faut pas non plus exagérer, Seto. Déjà que ce n'est pas du tout habituel que tu réserves des vacances, mais en plus, si tu as un seul instant songé m'en faire la surprise, j'aurais appelé un médecin ou déclaré ta disparition. »_

_Le jeune PDG tourna légèrement la tête vers lui ; leurs nez s'effleurèrent et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient alors que leurs regards se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. _

_«Tu as une opinion de moi étrange, Atem. »_

_« Mais je t'aime quand même, promis. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Puisque je te le dis. Alors, c'est où ces vacances ? »_

_« En réalité… »_

_Seto retourna son regard sur la page web et invita son amant à la regarder avec lui, ce que fit Atem, pour découvrir une confirmation, celle selon laquelle la maison était maintenant la propriété de monsieur Seto Kaiba. Le message était accompagné d'une image de ladite maison, et même si Atem était vaguement habitué à vivre dans un manoir, il ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux face à la merveille que venait manifestement d'acheter Seto. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire. Finalement, il avait réussit à lui faire une surprise. _

_« Attends… Mais c'est immense ! Tu as acheté ça quand ? »_

_« Il y a à peu de choses près deux semaines. Makuba a besoin de vacances, et je pense que ça ne te fera pas de mal non plus. C'est situé sur une île sous les tropiques. »_

_« Tu ne te prives de rien. »_

_« Tu te plains ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Ah, une petite précision cependant. La villa était comprise dans l'île. »_

_Atem lui jeta un regard étrange, qui signifiait très clairement : « je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu m'as précisé ça »._

_« L'île m'appartient, à partir d'aujourd'hui. »_

_Pour le coup, il avait réussi à surprendre deux fois en l'espace de cinq minutes l'un des rares qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien venant de lui, même, qui semblait blasé de pouvoir le prévoir. Seto n'en était pas peu fier. Doucement, il se pencha vers le Pharaon et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. _

_« Content ? »_

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Très franchement, Seto n'en attendait pas moins de son amant. Il vira son ordinateur et se rallongea, l'homme qu'il aimait enfoui dans ses bras, se rendormant pour l'heure et demie qui lui restait de sommeil. _

Makuba s'était endormi dans ses bras.

La dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi, tous les deux seuls à bavarder avec entrain – du moins, Makuba avait été particulièrement énergique, manifestement ravi de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec son frère adoré – remontait à si loin que Seto peinait à se souvenir quand. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas l'impression que cette situation se soit produite ultérieurement. Même s'il avait été une partie active de la conversation, une partie de son cerveau avait cherché à analyser pourquoi il n'avait jamais pensé se retrouver seul avec son frère cadet pour discuter. Trop de responsabilités, manque de temps, esprit préoccupé, torturé ? Tous ces facteurs combinés, peut-être ? C'était une solution envisageable, après tout, mais avant… avant, il avait dû subir l'esclavage de Gozaburo parce qu'il voulait de lui à sa succession. Makuba avait toujours été derrière lui pour l'encourager. Et puis, il avait fini par l'avoir, cette foutue entreprise, et la rénover entièrement, la changer de direction, avait pris un temps fou et des secondes considérables. Après, la machine s'était enrayé et il était devenu une véritable bête de travail.

Il n'avait jamais consacré de temps à son petit frère.

Il l'adorait, là n'était pas le problème. Seto serait capable de tout pour Makuba ; si jamais on s'en prenait à lui, c'était à son frère aîné qu'on avait affaire, et à choisir entre se retrouver face à un homme dont la réputation était réfrigérante, surtout quand on sait qu'il dispose d'une intelligence hors du commun, et regarder pousser les carottes dans son jardin, on préfère la seconde option, c'est moins dangereux. Non seulement Seto était brillant, mais avec ça têtu et particulièrement riche. Donc, en résumé, s'en prendre à Makuba, s'était se mettre à dos un jeune homme extrêmement puissant particulièrement froid, donc peu scrupuleux.

Et pourtant, malgré cet amour tenace pour son cadet, Seto n'avait jamais vraiment consacré de temps à Makuba. Lui avait toujours été derrière lui, mais jamais le jeune PDG ne lui avait réellement accordé du temps en dehors des situations dans lesquelles le plus jeune se trouvait en difficultés, nécessitant l'intervention de son grand frère pour s'en sortir.

Le plus étonnant, dans cette histoire, c'était que Makuba reste malgré tout à ses côtés, de son côté, alors qu'il apprécie beaucoup la bande de duellistes au grand cœur.

Makuba s'était endormi dans ses bras.

Seto s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait dû ouvrir les yeux par défaut de sommeil, ayant une étrange faculté à récupérer très rapidement son énergie durant la nuit. Ca expliquait son endurance : après tout, il se réveillait aux alentours de six heures du matin et était capable de travailler toute la journée, du commencement des cours au lycée à neuf heures du soir, voire une heure plus tard s'il le fallait. Voilà donc une heure à peu près que le jeune PDG s'était réveillé, et qu'il observait silencieusement son petit frère blotti contre lui, les traits de son visage détendus et la respiration calme. Les doigts de Seto s'étaient emmêlés dans les longs cheveux noirs de Makuba et il jouait doucement avec, les enroulant pensivement autour de ses longs doigts. Cette étrange sensation de sérénité, qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis le départ d'Atem, l'emplissait complètement ; Seto était calme, détendu, la tête vidée de toute pensée. Et c'était à la présence de son petit frère qu'il la devait.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce dont Makuba aurait voulu, à savoir ce que ressentait l'aîné depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Atem. Ils n'avaient pas non plus parlé de la discussion que le jeune PDG et le Pharaon avaient entretenue dans un des couloirs du château. Ils avaient parlé de tout le reste. De n'importe quoi. De la vie de Makuba. Des problèmes de la société. De l'incompétence de certains employés. Des amis du cadet. De son avenir. De tant de choses. Ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait auparavant.

Seto promit silencieusement à son frère que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils parleraient ainsi.

« Salut. »

Seto hocha la tête et s'écarta légèrement ; Tessa entra et alla embrasser le cadet sur les deux joues.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda le jeune PDG en refermant la porte de la chambre.

« Le duel a été reculé à onze heures, finalement. Le temps maximum accordé est de trois heures. J'ai préféré prendre mes précautions, on ne sait jamais combien de temps durera un duel avec vous deux. »

« C'est surtout que tu n'as aucune expérience et que tu ne n'intéresse pas au jeu. Un duel ne peut techniquement pas durer autant de temps. »

La jeune femme s'installa dans un fauteuil et lui envoya un regard peu convaincu. Il était clair qu'elle ne changerait pas son opinion sur le sujet.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un excellent duelliste et un génie que tu peux savoir combien de temps va durer un duel. Je suis vraiment obligée de te rappeler que tu vas te retrouver face au Maître du Jeu ? »

Cette simple observation fit fuir le calme qui, jusque à présent, n'avait pas cessé de l'habiter. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, ses poings se serrèrent et ses yeux s'embrasèrent.

« Inutile », gronda-t-il.

Tessa garda le silence, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par le jeune PDG. Au contraire, elle était aussi calme que d'habitude, ses gestes restaient fluides et assurés, elle agissait comme si elle n'était pas face à elle un jeune homme dont les sanctions quand on arrivait à l'énerver étaient très lourdes. Elle se servit une tasse de café dont la cafetière avait été apportée, comme tous les matins, dans la suite des Kaiba, et le sirota tranquillement en croisant les jambes, son regard s'enfuyant pensivement par la fenêtre. Seto l'observa quelques minutes, silencieusement, puis se dirigea vers sa mallette de métal et en sortit son jeu. Il devait vérifier si tout était bien en place.

« J'imagine que tu as mis au point une stratégie pour vaincre Atem », déclara Tessa en le regardant faire.

Seto garda le silence, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas à répondre à une question aussi stupide. Tessa avait beau être intelligente, elle posait parfois des questions qu'elle ferait mieux de garder pour elle. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les trois cartes de ses Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus, et pendant quelques secondes, il les contempla. Elles avaient toujours été dans son jeu, il s'agissait là de ses monstres préférés. Il n'imaginait tout simplement pas de se battre sans eux, c'était ses dragons, personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher. Il se souvenait de la colère qui l'avait brusquement envahi lorsque, après le duel final qui l'avait encore une fois opposé à Atem, Joey l'avait à son tour provoqué en duel et qu'il avait osé prendre le contrôle de l'un de ses précieux dragons. Il n'admettait pas qu'on se serve d'eux, il s'agissait de ses créatures et jamais on ne les lui enlèvera. Etrangement, il avait une entière confiance en ces monstres, c'était à eux qu'il devait la plupart de ses victoires.

Sauf sur Atem.

Il rassembla brusquement ses cartes et les rangea dans leur mallette qu'il claqua sèchement. A peine avait-il retiré ses mains de l'objet qu'une enveloppe apparut sous ses yeux, tenus par les doigts manucurés de la vice-présidente d'Illusions Industries. Sans la saisir, Seto leva les yeux vers elle et la questionna du regard. Elle avala une gorgée de café avant de répondre :

« Du courrier de chez toi, reçu au château ce matin. »

« Anera est déjà rentrée ? »

Tessa haussa les épaules.

« Faut croire. »

Il saisit l'enveloppe et la décacheta sans beaucoup de délicatesse, et se mit à les parcourir des yeux. A mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, une pointe d'exaspération assombrit son humeur déjà peu glorieuse.

« Bande d'imbéciles », grogna-t-il en se levant.

Il s'était à peine retourné qu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois face à Tessa, toujours aussi calme et désinvolte, lui tendant un sac noir qu'il reconnu comme étant celui de son ordinateur portable.

« C'était livré avec », expliqua-t-elle après avoir terminé son café. « J'ai pris la liberté de le configurer pour qu'il puisse se connecter avec le réseau du château. Pense à changer de mot de passe. »

Puis elle le lui fourra dans la main et sortit de la chambre, en ébouriffant chaleureusement au passage la tignasse du jeune Kaiba, qui avait dans ses mains son propre ordinateur portable et à côté de lui quelques bouquins.

« Mais d'où elle sort tout ça ? », interrogea Seto en se passant une main sur le visage, las. « Elle avait tout prévu, c'est impossible autrement… »

Dieu qu'il détestait se faire avoir de la sorte. Tessa était une championne dans le genre. En même temps, il fallait dire qu'elle ne le portait pas beaucoup dans son cœur, et ça, le jeune PDG en avait conscience. Elle ne se privait pas de le lui montrer, d'ailleurs…

L'heure approchait, et il s'énervait d'y être aussi sensible. Cela devait faire un bon quart d'heure qu'il lisait et relisait la même chose sans en saisir le sens, l'appréhension embrumant son cerveau et voilant ses yeux. Entre les calculs et autres chiffres de sa multinationale se glissaient des images de ses anciens combats contre le Pharaon, des souvenirs de ce qu'il avait ressenti durant ces matches où il croyait tenir la victoire et lorsqu'il la voyait lui glisser entre les doigts comme de l'eau. La victoire était devenue une véritable anguille pour lui : lorsqu'il croyait l'avoir capturée, elle lui échappait sournoisement, volée par son adversaire aux leçons de morales exaspérantes. Ce devait être ça le pire. Atem ne se vantait jamais d'avoir gagné un duel. Au contraire, il se servait d'elle contre le jeune PDG, en essayant de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il gagnerait et blablabla…

Seto aurait vraiment préféré qu'Atem s'en vante plutôt que de lui dire qu'il ne gagnera jamais.

A bout de nerf, il rabattit brusquement l'écran de son ordinateur et plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Bon sang, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi soupe au lait. Seto n'avait pas souvenir de s'être autant énervé et si facilement en l'espace de quelques jours, même devant l'incompétence de ses employés. Il n'avait pas non plus souvenir d'appréhender autant un duel, surtout un duel qui l'opposerait à son rival de toujours. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours envisagé ces duels comme étant de simples formalités, puisque c'était lui le meilleur. Même lorsqu'il affrontait Atem et sortait perdant, il croyait toujours dur comme fer que ce duel serait le bon, qu'il allait enfin gagner. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Seto s'ébroua. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi pensait-il de manière aussi négative ? Il était doué. Il était un génie dans l'art de manipuler les cartes. Aucun adversaire ne savait lui tenir tête, sauf Atem. Et alors ? Il n'était pas invincible. Comme tout le monde, il avait des points faibles. Il savait qu'il avait des points faibles, il allait les trouver et attaquer là-dessus. Atem était peut-être le Maître du Jeu, mais personne ne l'avait reconnu officiellement comme tel. Jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque, le Maître du Jeu, c'était lui, Seto Kaiba, jeune préféré de son ennemi Maximilien Pegasus, ce dernier étant le créateur même de ce jeu. Atem était comme tous les autres : un obstacle. Un obstacle à franchir.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'appréhender le duel. Seto avait toujours su pousser Atem dans ses derniers retranchements. Atem avait la puissance des Dieux égyptiens ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Le jeune PDG n'avait pas passé des nuits entières à préparer une stratégie en vue d'un possible affrontement contre le Maître du Jeu pour déclarer forfait et baisser les bras. En plus, ce n'était pas son genre. Peut-être qu'Atem avait Obélisque, Râ et Sliffer, mais Seto, lui, avait ses trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus et de quoi faire mordre la poussière à ces divinités de pacotille. Et une fois qu'il sera débarrassé d'eux… la victoire lui appartiendra.

Aujourd'hui sera le jour de la déchéance du Maître du Jeu.

« Seto, il va être l'heure… »

L'aîné leva les yeux vers l'horloge de la suite et se leva. Saisissant son jeu, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, suivi de près par son petit frère, visiblement inquiet. A croire qu'il s'inquiétait de la tournure qu'allait prendre les choses…

La bande de duellistes au grand cœur était déjà arrivée dans la Salle d'Arène et arrêta toute conversation lorsqu'ils remarquèrent l'arrivée pourtant silencieuse de Seto et de Makuba. Ils fixèrent d'un regard hostile le jeune PDG qui les ignora superbement, se dirigeant vers un emplacement de duellistes en vue de l'heure approchante, alors que son cadet allait choisir une place dans les gradins, isolé. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, alors même que le sujet de l'hostilité était plutôt son aîné… Tessa, elle aussi présente, regarda sa montre et fit signe à Atem de venir la rejoindre. Le Pharaon obéit et se dirigea vers elle ; ils échangèrent quelques mots puis il prit sa place à son tour. Sans aucune indication ni aucun ordre, les deux adversaires s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se tendirent mutuellement leurs jeux. Alors qu'ils les battaient silencieusement, leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas.

Seto lisait dans les yeux violines d'Atem la détermination typique du seul adversaire qui savait remporter la victoire sur lui. Cette même détermination qui n'avait jamais eu de cesse de briller dans ses yeux, et cette même détermination qui l'avait convaincu, lui, qu'Atem éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié… Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, en cet instant. Seto savait qu'Atem allait se battre avec toutes les ressources de son jeu, il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, comme d'habitude, en somme. Quelque chose, pourtant, lui disait que c'était beaucoup plus. Qu'il y avait encore quelque chose derrière. De la rancœur, peut-être.

Peut-être lui en voulait-il de le faire autant souffrir. A cela, le jeune PDG répondait lui-même au travers de son dur regard de glace qu'il ne méritait pas non plus une victoire trop facile. Il voulait le mettre au tapis, et il le ferait.

Le duel commença à onze heures piles sur les chapeaux de roues. En l'espace d'une demi-heure, de puissants monstres avaient déjà foulé le terrain puis s'étaient fait balayés par d'autres monstres puissants, des cartes magiques répondaient violemment aux cartes pièges et autres stratégies sournoises pour faire plier l'autre. Les points de vie dégringolaient, revenaient par une quelconque manipulation pour mieux retomber, et pourtant, ils restaient l'un face à l'autre, increvables. Le jeu allait à une vitesse vertigineuse, à tel point qu'il y avait des passages que Seto n'arrivait pas à saisir.

Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à vaincre les trois grandes puissances que cachait Atem dans son jeu. Pour la première fois depuis le début du duel, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune PDG à mesure qu'il prenait conscience que la stratégie qu'il avait mise au point pour vaincre les Dieux égyptiens venait de réussir et que maintenant, Atem se trouvait dépourvu d'arguments convainquant pour venir à bout de lui. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pour le moment pas encore invoqué un seul Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, et ça se voyait qu'Atem en avait douloureusement conscience. Son regard violine était voilé, les traits de son visage durs.

Plus rien ne le séparait de la victoire, maintenant.

Deux tours plus tard, Atem avait invoqué son inséparable Magicien des Ténèbres, et Seto se retrouvait lui-même avec sa carte préférée sur le terrain, son éclatant Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. C'était son tour, et il venait de déjouer une carte magique qu'Atem avait activée contre lui, apparemment la seule défense dont il avait affublé son Magicien des Ténèbres. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'un dragon de trois milles points d'attaque et un sorcier de deux milles cinq cents points d'attaque. En ce qui concernait les points de vie, il n'en restait que sept cents au Pharaon alors que le jeune PDG en possédait mille. Cette attaque allait réussir et ravir à Atem cinq cents points de vie, et il allait annihiler les derniers points restants par une attaque directe qu'il demandera à Saggy le Bouffon Maléfique qu'il fit sans délai apparaître sur le terrain. Après tout, c'était son tour.

« Finissons-en. »

Une dernière fois, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Atem. Il vit très clairement que celui-ci était furieux de se faire battre de la sorte. C'était la première fois que Seto rencontrait un tel regard, et il n'en était pas peu fier. Il arrivait même à en éprouver une sorte de sentiment d'allégresse… Il allait enfin vaincre celui qui lui avait tant de fois ravit la victoire. Enfin.

Ce bon vieux sentiment allait se concrétiser.

« Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, détruit son Magicien des Ténèbres ! »

Il eu l'impression que son ordre se répercutait contre les murs de la Salle d'Arène, inutilement.

Son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ne bougea pas.

Pris au dépourvu, Seto regarda fixement sa créature et répéta son ordre en lui intimant plus lourdement de lui obéir, pourtant, le dragon restait fixe, il ne bougeait pas. Aucun son ne montait de sa longue gorge, ses ailes blanches restaient repliées et ses crocs invisibles. Ses griffes virtuelles étaient toujours ancrées dans le sol de l'arène. Seto recula d'un pas, le désarroi grandissant en lui.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? »

En face de lui, Atem semblait aussi désarçonné que lui. Il fixait de ses yeux violines éberlués la créature qui baissait la tête, comme fatiguée avant même d'être passée à l'attaque.

« _Je ne veux pas._ »

« Quoi ? »

Seto s'immobilisa. Qui avait parlé ? Il regarda autour de lui. Les amis d'Atem s'entreregardaient, visiblement intrigués et en sachant autant qu'eux, et Makuba fixait son aîné avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, ne paraissant pas le moins du monde interpellé par l'étrange immobilité du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Il semblait s'en faire un peu plus pour la santé mentale de son frère plutôt que pour la désobéissance et l'étrange comportement d'un _hologramme_.

« _Je ne veux pas attaquer._ »

« Qui parle ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais en revanche, les regards qui se braquèrent sur lui n'avaient rien de compatissants ou d'intrigués, c'était plutôt des regards qui signifiaient « mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à celui-là ? ». On le regardait comme s'il était fou. Fébrilement, Seto parcouru la salle des yeux, à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse à sa question, et la seule chose dont il se rendit compte était que tout le monde le regardait de travers, que son frère se rongeait les ongles de ne rien pouvoir faire et de le voir ainsi, et que Tessa braquait sur lui un regard dur, interdite, les bras croisés.

Il détestait qu'on ne lui obéisse pas et surtout, il avait horreur de ne pas comprendre.

« Bon sang, attaque ! », rugit Seto, à bout de nerfs.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet ordre féroce que la créature eut une réaction, seulement ce n'était pas celle attendue. Redressant son cou, le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus poussa son profond rugissement qui fit trembler les murs, mais qui ne résonnait pas comme d'habitude. Il ne s'agissait pas de ce rugissement féroce qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir avant de passer à l'attaque, traduisant sans détour son envie de se battre, sa volonté, sa puissance. Non, ce rugissement là… c'était une plainte.

Dans un éclair de lumière, il disparu du terrain et sa carte alla au cimetière, sans que Seto puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

Sous le choc, le jeune PDG fixa son disque de duel comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et qu'il était susceptible de présenter un réel danger. Il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, à tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Tessa passait la main à Atem, et que celui-ci, après avoir invoqué le Gardien Celte et posé une carte face cachée au cas où, lançait son Magicien des Ténèbres contre Saggy le Bouffon Maléfique dans le but de mettre un terme à ce duel.

« Arrêtez ! », s'exclama Anera, surgissant d'ils ne savaient où. « Tout ça ne rime à rien. »

L'apparition de la Présidente d'Illusions Industries eu pour effet de faire sortir de sa léthargie profonde le jeune PDG qui la fixa comme si c'était la première fois qui la voyait. Anera, sans tenir compte de l'étrange état de son ami, se dirigeait vers l'arène, Cataracte sur les talons.

« Arrêter ? », interrogea Atem en fronçant les sourcils. « Et pour quelle raison ? »

Pour toute réponse, Anera pointa du doigt le Magicien des Ténèbres qui, malgré l'ordre, n'avait pas bougé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Atem s'en rendit compte, ainsi que le jeune PDG qui reprit immédiatement ses esprits. Il semblait arriver au Magicien des Ténèbres le même problème qu'au Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? », attaqua Atem en se tournant franchement vers Anera.

Leurs regards violines s'affrontèrent à puissance égale. La même colère les faisait briller d'une lueur féroce.

« Il se passe que ce duel n'a aucune raison de continuer et qu'il est interrompu ici et maintenant. »

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Seto, parfaitement lucide cette fois, l'incident de son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ne devenant que secondaire. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce duel doit continuer jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux l'emporte ! »

« Bien sûr que si, je peux l'arrêter, Seto », répliqua vertement la jeune femme alors que son cheval, planté à ses côtés, soufflait bruyamment et lançait un regard mauvais au jeune PDG. « Je suis l'organisatrice de ce tournoi, j'ai tous les pouvoirs, et je fais donc arrêter ce duel maintenant. Tes deux autres dragons suivront l'exemple de celui qui vient de disparaître sans même avoir fait les frais d'une attaque plus puissante, et sans eux tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir parce que tu as utilisé près de tout ton jeu pour vaincre les Dieux égyptiens. Quant à toi, Atem », dit-elle en se tournant vers le concerné, « ton magicien n'est pas en état d'attaquer n'importe quel des monstres de Seto, quoi que tu fasses. Vous pouvez tout tenter pour venir à bout de l'autre, vous n'y arriverez pas. Parce que vous ne le voulez pas. Pas dans ces conditions. Et même si vous l'ignorez, vos monstres le savent, plus particulièrement le Magicien des Ténèbres et le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Défiez vous une fois que vous serez véritablement convaincu que vous voulez mettre l'autre au tapis, mais pas avant. Vous allez sacrifier de l'énergie pour rien. »

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! », rétorqua Seto.

Elle était encore repartie dans un discours du style âme des cartes. Comme si son dragon, une simple créature dessinée sur un bout de carton, était vraiment capable de savoir ce qui se cachait dans les tréfonds de son âme… Ridicule !

« Alors comment tu expliques la disparition de ton dragon ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un dysfonctionnement du système ! »

« Dysfonctionnement ou pas, je mets fin à ce duel. Atem garde son titre de Maître du Jeu jusqu'au prochain tournoi officiel, où il remettra son titre en jeu. Je n'accepterais aucune réclamation, qu'importe celui qui me la pose. »

Elle agrémenta ses mots d'un regard appuyé pour Seto avant de tourner les talons.

« Reste ici ! », hurla Seto, furieux. « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. »

Elle s'immobilisa, se retourna et lui lança un regard glacial digne de lui. Les traits de son visage durcis lui donnaient un air autoritaire royal.

« Tu es chez moi ici », gronda-t-elle d'une voix polaire. « J'ai tous les droits. »

« Pas celui de m'enlever ma victoire, pas celui d'empêcher la déchéance d'un Pharaon de pacotille. »

« Quoi ? »

Anera aurait été un animal sauvage, un fauve, qu'on ne se serait pas étonné de la voir montrer les crocs, grogner de manière menaçante et dissuasive, toutes griffes dehors. Les poings serrés et les traits de son visage maintenant tordus par la fureur d'une lionne, elle dégageait une aura sauvage presque meurtrière. Pour une insulte qui ne lui était même pas adressée. Furtivement, Seto se fit la remarque qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter là, il avait l'impression d'avoir réveillé une bête sauvage qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne connaisse pas, et pourtant, il ne maîtrisait pas sa colère. Il n'y arrivait plus depuis… depuis qu'il était seul, en réalité.

« J'allais enfin montrer que celui qui mérite le titre, c'est moi, et pas quelqu'un qui prétend avoir été Pharaon dans une autre vie et qui y croire dur comme fer. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était plié en deux, une sourde douleur dans le ventre. Anera s'était littéralement jetée sur lui et lui avait enfoncé avec une absence totale de douceur son poing dans le ventre.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis », grogna-t-elle.

Bon sang… Jusqu'ici, Seto s'était bien rendu compte à quel point cette fille était imprévisible, mais au sens propre du terme, dans la mesure où Anera était la personne la plus lunatique qui lui ait été donnée de rencontrer. Il n'avait jamais su prévoir les réactions de la jeune femme, même s'il pouvait se vanter de bien la connaître ; en revanche, il ne savait que depuis très récemment qu'elle possédait une incroyable force. A la fin de leur duel, elle lui avait tordu le bras et il en ressentait encore des courbatures. Maintenant, elle l'avait frappé dans le ventre à tel point qu'il n'arrivait pas à se relever, tant il avait mal. Essayant de reprendre son souffle qui avait été coupé par le coup, il toussait à s'en déchirer la gorge, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jurer, la Présidente restant imperméable à la détresse de son ami.

La Salle d'Arène était entièrement silencieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? », articula avec difficultés Seto, à quatre pattes, une main sur le ventre, à l'endroit où il avait reçu le coup.

« Il semblerait que ce soit le seul moyen, ces derniers temps, de te faire reprendre tes esprits, alors je ne m'en prive pas. »

Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'impression qu'elle donnait. C'était un peu comme si… elle l'avait fait pour une autre raison que celle de lui remettre les idées en place. Et puis, pourquoi commençait-elle maintenant à le frapper ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

« Il existe d'autres moyens moins violents pour tenter de communiquer avec moi, Anera », grommela Seto.

Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui et ne ralentit pas non plus l'allure. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit la porte de la suite des Kaiba et s'y engouffra sans demander l'avis à son propriétaire. Derrière eux, Makuba trottinait péniblement. Eux ils avaient des grandes jambes, et ne semblaient pas avoir conscience qu'il était nettement plus petit qu'eux et que, par conséquent, il avançait déjà moins vite.

Le jeune garçon grimpa sur le lit et s'y assis en tailleur, assistant silencieusement à l'échange entre son frère et son amie. Cataracte s'approcha de lui et fourra son nez dans sa chevelure, pour jouer, mais le jeune Kaiba le repoussa gentiment.

« Anera, tu m'écoute ? »

« Je ne fais que ça ! », s'exaspéra la concernée en se tournant enfin vers le jeune PDG, excédée. « Je n'arrête pas de t'écouter, et je comprend parfaitement la réaction du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu fais ? »

« Quoi ? Anera… »

« Pour une fois, c'est toi qui va m'écouter, Seto, et tu le feras attentivement parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Que tu crois que l'âme des cartes ce n'est qu'une baliverne que sort Atem et ses amis, c'est ton problème. Le seul ennui, c'est que tu ne peux pas expliquer l'étrange phénomène qui s'est produit lors de votre duel, avec ton dragon. Je sais ce que tu vas me répondre, que ce n'est qu'un dysfonctionnement du système, et pense-le si ça t'arrange. Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu as changé, ces derniers temps ? Que ton comportement est étrange, que tu ressens une étrange sensation de vide qui te rend complètement fou ? »

« C'est insensé, arrête de… »

« Non je n'arrêterais pas, pas cette fois, pas comme à chaque fois que tu me le demandes. Tu t'énerves facilement depuis quelques temps. Tu es passé de la phase pierre tombale à soupe au lait, on ne peut plus rien te dire sans craindre que tu ne te mettes en colère pour une obscure raison. Du moins, en ce qui me concerne. Serait-ce parce que je ressemble à une certaine personne qui t'as par le passé quitté ? »

Makuba retint son souffle et son cœur cogna plus rapidement. Elle s'aventurait sur une pente un peu trop glissante pour qu'on puisse délibérément s'y engouffrer… En même temps, elle ne s'appelait pas Anera Pegasus pour rien. Elle devait avoir récupérer ça de son père adoptif…

« Arrête ça ! », s'écria Seto, visiblement irrité.

D'un côté, Makuba comprenait la réaction de son frère. Ces derniers temps, depuis qu'Atem avait quitté le manoir en fait, Anera avait la fâcheuse tendance à se mêler un peu trop de la vie sentimentale de l'aîné des Kaiba. Et s'il y avait une chose que détestait Seto, c'était bien qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, d'autant plus s'il s'agissait de sa vie privée, qu'on s'appelait Anera Pegasus et qu'on ait vécu avec lui sous le même toit ou pas.

Pourtant, même si la tension était palpable et grimpait en flèche, même si l'atmosphère était inconfortable, Anera ne démordait pas. Elle ne baissait pas les yeux, ne s'excusait pas de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, ne se détournait pas. Non, elle restait debout, devant lui, les poings serrés, ses yeux violines incandescents plongés dans ceux luisants de fureur de Seto. Il était vraiment très rare que l'aîné des Kaiba entre dans un tel état de colère, et Makuba ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Anera avait vraiment touché la corde sensible, et semblait prête à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Tu me soûles, Seto ! As-tu seulement réfléchi une fois depuis que vous avez rompu à la raison qui a poussé Atem à fuir ton manoir ? L'as-tu fait ? »

Dans de telles circonstances, un homme normal aurait giflé ou frappé la personne qui l'agressait de la sorte, qui osait lui parler sur ce ton. Une personne de la trempe de Seto. Cependant, celui-ci n'était pas n'importe quel homme, il était le génie Seto Kaiba, âgé de dix neuf ans, qui ne se laissait jamais aller à de telles pulsions. Non seulement il avait bien trop de fierté pour se rabaisser à frapper quelqu'un, mais en plus Makuba savait qu'il serait tout à fait incapable de lever la main sur Anera, qu'importe la colère, la fureur qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Alors, en réponse, Seto se contenta de garder le silence et de redresser la tête d'un mouvement qu'il voulut dédaigneux, mais qu'il ne réussit qu'à trahir une certaine gêne qui signifiait assez clairement qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir.

« Dis-le, Seto… », insista la Présidente, les dents serrées, alors que Seto s'éloignait de quelques pas d'elle, fébrilement.

« Anera… »

« Réponds ! »

« Fiche-moi la paix ! »

Ca, ça équivalait à une violente gifle. Seto avait le chic pour transformer certaines paroles en coups plus ou moins meurtriers, et celui là ne manqua pas. Anera ne lui répondit rien, elle resta campée sur ses positions, puis après quelques secondes d'observation mutuelle, elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux.

« Bien. »

Elle claqua brièvement des doigts, Cataracte releva la tête, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Où tu vas ? », demanda l'aîné alors qu'il la suivait du regard.

« Je rentre bosser. Tu n'es pas le seul à diriger une multinationale. »

« Je pars avec toi. »

« C'est impossible. J'ai à peine de la place pour Cataracte et moi. »

« C'est dingue ce que ton canasson peut prendre comme place. »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Mon canasson, comme tu dis, serait certainement plus intelligent que toi et ne ferait jamais l'erreur de quitter et de s'en prendre continuellement à la personne qu'il aime, et ce délibérément pour la faire souffrir. Concernant ton départ, j'avancerais l'heure du départ à treize heures, tu seras au Japon dans tout au moins deux heures. Soit déjà heureux que j'ai décidé que vous rentriez en hélicoptère et non pas en bateau, ça te fera un voyage moins long. Ah… Et si tu as peur de t'ennuyer pendant le vol, lis ça, c'est très instructif. »

Après avoir plongé sa main dans son sac accroché à l'épaule, elle jeta brusquement aux pieds de Seto un journal que ne reconnu pas sur le coup le jeune PDG, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de la questionner qu'elle avait déjà claqué la porte derrière les crins de son cheval. Une fois le silence revenu, Makuba tourna son sombre regard vers son aîné, un peu inquiet quant à son humeur, et ne découvrit qu'une silhouette figée qui regardait obstinément la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître Anera. Le cadet déglutit difficilement.

Des disputes comme ça, ils en avaient tous les jours. Pourtant, celle-ci semblait nettement différente. Quelque chose murmurait à Makuba que ça n'allait pas forcément s'arranger la prochaine fois qu'ils allaient se voir, et il ignorait pourquoi ; la seule chose dont il avait conscience, c'était bien qu'une dispute pareille avec Anera était la dernière chose dont Seto avait besoin.

L'aîné se passa une main fébrile sur le visage, en quête certainement d'un calme lui faisant cruellement défaut. Hésitant, Makuba se leva et se dirigea doucement vers lui, lui laissant le temps de réagir au cas où il n'apprécierait pas être approché, et finalement l'atteignit. Il entoura alors la taille de son frère de ses bras et fourra sa tête dans le torse de son aîné, désireux de lui donner tout le calme et le soutien dont il avait besoin et qu'il pouvait lui fournir. A la grande surprise du plus jeune, les bras de Seto se refermèrent sur lui et il le serra contre lui.

Makuba ne trouva aucune utilité aux mots, la raison pour laquelle il ne dit absolument rien pendant le laps de temps durant lequel ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, deux frères, deux personnes de la même famille dont l'un était en désarroi et l'autre prêt à le soutenir jusqu'au bout des pires souffrances. Seto avait toujours été là pour le protéger, lui, le faible et fragile Makuba Kaiba, et jamais le cadet n'avait pu lui-même être utile à son aîné. Au contraire, jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que lui attirer des ennuis, c'était toujours lui qui avait déclenché les prises de position de Seto dans des affaires qui incluait, normalement, uniquement la bande de duellistes au grand cœur. A chaque fois, c'était soit parce qu'il y avait un duel contre Atem pour ravir le titre de Maître du Jeu ou parce que le cadet Kaiba se faisait enlever que l'aîné se jetait dans les aventures des autres.

Makuba n'avait pas l'intelligence de Seto, son sens des affaires et de la stratégie, son talent à Duel de Monstres, il n'avait pas non plus son courage et sa force d'âme. Makuba vivait dans l'ombre de son frère ; on ne le reconnaissait que parce qu'il portait le nom de Kaiba et que parce que son frère était connu et reconnu dans le monde entier, que ce soit dans le monde des affaires que dans le monde des jeux. On le jugeait avant de le connaître parce qu'il s'appelait Kaiba. Il n'avait que peu d'amis à cause de cela. Ses professeurs attendaient beaucoup de lui parce que son aîné était un génie. Makuba était de ces gens dont l'existence ne dépendait que de la réputation d'un membre de sa famille, mais il ne s'en plaignait.

Il savait que tant que son frère resterait à ses côtés, il irait bien. Il serait bien.

« Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais te protéger », déclara-t-il à l'adresse de son frère.

Pour toute réponse, son aîné resserra son étreinte.

« Dis, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Seto regarda son petit frère puis dirigea son regard vers ce qu'il pointait du doigt. Il semblait avoir momentanément oublié son existence. Le jeune homme lâcha son frère et s'accroupit pour ramasser le bout de papier alors que Makuba s'installait sur le rebord du lit, balançant ses jambes en attendant la réponse de son frère, mais arrêta tout mouvement à mesure que le visage de son frère aîné se transformait pour trahir un sentiment étrange, mélange de colère, de stupeur et un peu… en fait, il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de prendre une douche glacée.

Ca n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Euh… Seto ? »

« Les enfoirés ! », rugit le concerné en jetant le journal pour mieux aller donner un coup de poing dans le mur opposé au lit.

Intrigué et apeuré à la fois, le jeune Kaiba descendit du lit et alla chercher l'étrange journal. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir remit son frère sur les nerfs ?

Il le comprit en lisant les gros titres.

« _Seto Kaiba : Une famille cachée ?_ »

C'était suivi d'une photo d'amateur, certainement d'un duelliste qui se rendait à l'Île aux Dragons pour le tournoi, sur laquelle étaient figées les silhouettes d'Anera, Alexandre dans les bras, faisant face à Seto avec qui elle parlait en souriant, Makuba s'amusant avec Cataracte un peu en retrait. Il y avait également Isis, devant le landau d'Arcanan, la main tendue vers l'enfant qu'on ne pouvait pas voir. Rien qu'à voir cela, Makuba eu aussi l'impression de passer sous un jet d'eau froide. Dans un élan d'audace, il se rendit à la page de l'article indiquée sous la photo.

« _Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un tournoi de Duel de Monstres soit organisé à Domino, d'autant plus lorsque ce fameux tournoi est organisé par la société mère du jeu, Illusions Industries. Et si c'est la petite ville de Domino qui est choisie pour ce genre de tournoi alors même que le QG de la multinationale appartenant au milliardaire Maximilien Pegasus se trouve aux Etats-Unis, en Floride plus précisément, ce n'est pas pour son ambiance chaleureuse et son côté pittoresque et détendant par son emplacement en bord de mer. En réalité, la fierté de notre petite ville, qui nous fait penser qu'elle n'a rien à envier à la grande Tokyo, n'est autre que les résidences des deux meilleurs duellistes mondiaux, l'un des deux premier et ancien favori du PDG d'Illusions Industries et l'autre nouveau champion et déclaré Maître du Jeu depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. _

_Nous avons cru tout savoir sur le petit génie qui, à l'âge de seize ans, est devenu le redoutable PDG de la KaibaCorp, dès lors reconvertie dans le domaine des jeux, ainsi que l'un des meilleurs duellistes au monde. Son talent au jeu n'a d'égal que sa férocité en affaires. Seto Kaiba se démarquait comme étant un jeune homme froid, sans aucun attachement, mis à part son petit frère Makuba Kaiba, toujours trottinant derrière lui et le soutenant sans relâche, et ne semblant intéressé que par la victoire et la réussite de son entreprise. Pourtant, alors qu'il était à bord du navire qui menait tous les duellistes jugés dignes, par Illusions Industries, de participer au tournoi qu'elle avait organisé, la plupart des duellistes, pour ne pas dire l'ensemble des aspirants au titre de Maître du Jeu, ont été témoin d'une scène pour le moins étrange. _

_Le jeune homme inatteignable, au charme glacial, le petit génie, se promenait sur le pont du navire en compagnie d'une jeune femme tenant dans ses bras un enfant en bas âge, un cheval sur les talons. _

_Serait-il possible que le plus jeune PDG que le monde ait connu ait fondé derrière notre dos, à l'insu de tous, une famille ? Il semblerait en effet que Seto Kaiba et la mystérieuse jeune femme entretiennent de proches relations, puisqu'ils ne se sont jamais, à l'entente de nombreux témoignages, réellement éloignés l'un de l'autre. Au-delà de cette question se pose aussi celle de l'identité de cette jeune mère au physique pour le moins étrange…_ »

Makuba referma le journal comme s'il lui brûlait les doigts en se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais en avoir pris connaissance. Il maudit sa curiosité maladive.

Seto resta aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison avec tout le monde, sans aucun traitement de faveur ; même Makuba subit une vague de mauvaise humeur pour avoir eut un geste un peu trop maladroit envers lui. Parce qu'il savait qu'il était impossible de dialoguer avec son frère quand celui-ci était dans un état pareil, et aussi parce qu'il n'appréciait que très moyennement être l'objet des sautes d'humeur du jeune PDG et que, d'une certaine façon, il en avait peur, Makuba avait trouvé refuge auprès d'Atem et de Yûgi, en se disant que même si ça allait lui retomber dessus lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés parce qu'il aura préféré leur compagnie à celle de Seto, c'était déjà mieux de profiter de personnes de meilleure humeur que de rester cloîtré dans son siège d'hélicoptère, les lèvres scellées par la peur de se faire envoyer balader avec tout le tact dont le jeune PDG pouvait faire preuve pour quelques pauvres mots innocents.

En même temps, il sentait que ça allait plus retomber sur Anera que sur lui, cette histoire d'article de journal.

Le voyage de retour dura environ deux heures et demies et ils débarquèrent dans l'héliport de la filiale d'Illusions Industries implantée au Japon. Trois limousines attendaient sagement à la sortie, et l'un des chauffeurs annonça, après s'être poliment présenté, qu'il allait reconduire chez eux les personnes répondant aux noms d'Atem et Yûgi Mûto, Joey et Serenity Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor et Duke Devlin, tandis que le deuxième annonçait qu'il était chargé de raccompagner Bakura Ryô, Marek Ishtar et Maï Valentine. Le troisième, même si tout le monde l'avait compris, prit tout de même la peine polie de préciser qu'il ramenait à leur manoir les frères Kaiba. Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que l'aîné s'était engouffré dans la voiture et s'impatientait déjà. Makuba fit de brefs adieux et se précipita dans la limousine à son tour et quand il voulu s'excuser auprès du chauffeur pour l'humeur de son frère, celui-ci lui précisa que sa patronne l'avait mis au parfum.

Makuba aurait peut-être dû se douter qu'Anera avait pris la précaution de prévenir toutes les personnes susceptibles de s'occuper de Seto de sa mauvaise humeur.

La demi-heure qui séparait l'héliport d'Illusions Industries du manoir fut affreuse du point de vue du cadet Kaiba. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son frère avait le chic pour créer des ambiances tendues et inconfortables comme celle qui régna dans la voiture le temps du trajet. Emmuré dans son silence borné, il regardait au travers de la fenêtre mais il était clair qu'il n'avait même pas conscience du décor qui défilait devant ses yeux. Se mordant la lèvre pendant tout le trajet par habitude lorsqu'il était inquiet ou stressé, Makuba l'avait observé et se disait qu'il ne devait faire qu'une chose : ruminer. Pitié, qu'Anera ne soit pas au manoir, sinon il ne donnait pas cher du calme qui devait y régner depuis plusieurs jours…

Manque de chance. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle devait travailler ? Quoiqu'elle ait pu affirmer avant leur départ, les faits étaient là : Anera était assise sur l'épais tapis du salon, contre le canapé de cuir blanc, Cataracte allongé à côté d'elle et sa tête endormie reposant sur les genoux de sa cavalière dont la main s'aventurait distraitement dans les crins de sa crinière. Ni l'animal ni elle n'avaient l'air de les avoir entendus arriver.

« Je croyais que tu avais du travail… », grommela Seto alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme.

Aucune réaction. C'était comme si l'esprit d'Anera avait été aspiré dans la télévision, elle était littéralement fascinée et plongée dans ce qu'elle regardait. Mécaniquement, Makuba tourna son attention sur ce que diffusait l'écran et s'aperçut que ce qui concentrait autant la jeune Présidente était un concours équestre et qu'il s'agissait des résultats. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne fallait pas s'attarder là. Ce qui allait se passer entre son frère et son amie ne concernait qu'eux, et il n'avait que très peu envie de s'en mêler. C'était leur problème, après tout, s'ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

« Anera… »

Seto n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on l'ignore comme la concernée s'ingéniait à le faire. Bon sang, comment de simples résultats pouvaient autant la captiver ? Bien sûr, Anera aimait regarder des concours équestres à la télévision, étant elle-même une cavalière qui aimait bien relever des défis sur le dos de son hargneux animal. Pourtant, jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas été concentrée sur les résultats au point d'en oublier et d'ignorer la présence du maître des lieux. Ce dernier allait pour tenter une troisième fois de se faire remarquer quand il s'aperçut que Cataracte le fixait d'un regard hostile qui signifiait sans détour : « laisse la tranquille ». En d'autres termes, en ce qui concernait ce cheval en fait, cela voulait dire que s'il tentait encore une fois d'embêter Anera, l'animal ne se priverait pas de lui faire regretter son geste.

Y'avait pas à dire, le cheval et la cavalière se ressemblaient en terme de caractère. Aussi violent et direct l'un que l'autre.

Si Seto se disait capable de se confronter à la volonté d'Anera malgré sa récente habitude de le frapper quand il n'était pas du même avis qu'elle, il ne pensait pas vraiment la même chose en ce qui concernait Cataracte. C'est pourquoi il choisi de la fermer et se détourna pour se diriger vers la table de verre où ils avaient l'habitude de prendre leurs repas pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il faillit le faire tomber en sursautant lorsque le cri de joie très inhabituel d'Anera retentit derrière lui.

Alors non seulement elle commençait à le frapper avec une force insoupçonnée, mais en plus elle laissait libre cours à ses pulsions animales comme celles de ce chien de Wheeler lorsqu'il gagnait enfin un duel malgré son incompétence ? Le monde ne tournait plus rond, ou alors c'était lui qui délirait complètement.

Cataracte s'ébrouait après s'être relevé alors qu'Anera riait aux éclats pour une raison inconnue. Derrière elle, l'écran de télévision diffusait l'image d'un podium de trois marches sur lesquelles se tenaient trois personnes, celle placée sur la plus haute recevant une médaille d'or, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Vêtue d'une veste bleue marine aux boutons d'or, col en V dévoilant une chemise impeccablement blanche, et d'un pantalon noir d'équitation surmonté de hautes bottes de cuir, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année certainement saluait, un sourire élégant aux lèvres, de longs cheveux blonds cascadant en ondulant gracieusement jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux d'un vert d'eau presque translucide brillaient d'un éclat fier et de sa stature se dégageait une assurance peu commune, presque orgueilleuse. Rien qu'à la voir, on sentait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme débordant de confiance en elle, inébranlable et ne se laissant pas faire. Une forte personnalité, en somme… Comme peu de gens en ont.

Il fallait croire que c'était pour cette femme blonde qu'Anera était aussi heureuse.

Seto renonça à l'idée d'essayer de faire atterrir son amie sur Terre et se contenta de la regarder saisir son téléphone portable lorsqu'il sonna quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je suis admirative, tu as encore terminée première ! », s'exclama la Présidente alors qu'elle avait à peine décroché. « Hécate était au meilleur de sa forme, elle ne pouvait pas faire moins bien. »

Elle s'interrompit, certainement pour écouter ce que son interlocutrice – après tout, elle semblait parler à la fille de la télé – lui racontait, un sourire collé à son visage et longeant incessamment le canapé de cuir blanc sous l'œil attentif de son cheval.

« Non, Sheryl », reprit-elle d'un ton déçu, « ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je te rappelle que j'ai un dîner d'affaires ce soir, d'ailleurs je vais devoir filer au centre ville parce que le temps que je trouve une robe qui… Mais oui ! Mon père veut que je sois plus… « fraîche » et m'a carrément demandé d'aller me racheter une robe de soirée pour que je puisse aller convenablement dîner, et tu sais combien de temps je mets pour choisir quelque chose dans une boutique de vêtements… … Te moque pas ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! … Bah, et Eric, tu n'es plus avec ? Tu m'en diras tant… Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne tiendrais pas deux mois avec lui… Mais, ce n'est pas ton genre d'homme ! … »

Seto roula des yeux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Anera puisse un jour tenir une telle conversation, typiquement féminine, avec quelqu'un. D'autant plus qu'il venait d'apprendre que son amie connaissait une autre personne répondant au nom de Sheryl et que leur rencontre ne semblait pas dater d'hier… Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il découvrait quel genre de personne était Anera ? D'accord, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un an et demi, mais cela faisait quand même trois mois qu'ils revivaient ensemble, depuis qu'elle avait débarqué dans son bureau un soir de déprime, pour lui annoncer qu'elle était la nouvelle Présidente Directrice Générale d'Illusions Industries…

D'ailleurs, elle ne venait pas de dire qu'elle avait un dîner d'affaires ce soir ?

« D'accord… Oui, t'en fais pas… Mais oui, tu sais comment c'est, ces dîners d'affaires, deux sourires et trois paroles gentilles, et ils sont sous le charme… Ils sont de la vieille école, des PDG aussi jeunes que moi et en plus féminins, ça court pas les rues… Tessa n'a même plus besoin de dialoguer des heures entières pour négocier, elle se contente de sourire et d'être polie et ça marche comme sur des roulettes… Oui… Okay, on reverra ça. Bichonne bien ta pouliche, elle en a bien besoin, et embrasse ton frère en passant… Bah évidemment, Noah, de qui veux-tu que je parle ? Je vois les deux autres tous les jours… »

Seto s'étouffa avec le filet d'eau qu'il venait d'avaler. Il y avait des mots, comme ça, qui percutaient l'oreille alors même qu'on n'écoutait pas la conversation ou alors lorsqu'on n'y prêtait qu'une attention minime, ce qui avait été le cas du jeune PDG qui attendait que la conversation téléphonique animée d'Anera se termine pour demander de plus amples explications sur ce fameux dîner. Et l'un de ces fameux mots, fut plus spécifiquement le nom de Noah, et ce qui s'en suivit. Anera avait associé le mot de « frère » à Noah, et à cela elle avait ajouté « je vois les deux autres tous les jours »… Peut-être qu'Anera voyait d'autres personnes tous les jours, et c'était même très possible, mais étrangement, il avait comme l'impression qu'elle parlait du Noah qu'il connaissait, lui aussi… et qui avait le culot de se présenter comme étant le fils naturel de Gozaburo et, par conséquent, le digne héritier de la KaibaCorp…

« T'en fais une tête. A croire que tu as vu un fantôme. »

Seto s'extirpa de ses pensées confuses et des brefs épisodes de son passage dans le monde virtuel de son soi-disant frère cadet au son de la voix d'Anera. Cette dernière était en train d'enfiler le filet de Cataracte sur la tête de son cheval, l'animal accueillant sans résistance entre ses dents le mors d'acier.

« A qui viens-tu de parler ? », demanda brusquement Seto en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Anera lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« En quoi ça peut t'intéresser ? »

« Tu as mentionné le nom de Noah et tu n'as pas hésité à l'associer avec le mot « frère ». »

« Et ? »

« Je connais un Noah. Réponds-moi. »

Anera stoppa ses mouvements et observa un instant le jeune PDG, une main reposant sur le tapis qu'elle venait de poser sur le dos de son cheval.

« Pourquoi sembles-tu croire que toutes les personnes que je fréquente ont un quelconque rapport avec toi ? Ce n'est pas parce que mon père adoptif est ton ennemi que tous mes amis sont forcément des gens que tu connais. »

« J'aimerais une simple réponse, Anera. »

« Ecoute… »

« Anera ! »

« Sheryl Kaiba, ça te va comme réponse ? »

Seto se figea sur place comme frappé par la foudre, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Seul le nom de « Sheryl Kaiba » se répercutait contre les parois de son crâne, et la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de penser était « c'est impossible… ».

Pourquoi, depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait lentement autour de lui ?

« Je savais bien que tu regretterais de le savoir », soupira Anera en saisissant la selle de son cheval et en la portant précautionneusement sur le dos de Cataracte. « Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi têtu ? »

Seto s'ébroua.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

La jeune femme tourna vers lui un regard excédé et horriblement sérieux.

« J'ai l'habitude ou ne serait-ce que l'air de plaisanter ? »

« C'est complètement absurde… Comment… »

« Pourquoi, bon Dieu, pourquoi refuse-tu de croire que ton père adoptif ait eu une famille ? »

« Mais parce que je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre que lui dans ce foutu manoir ! »

« Par définition, un manoir, c'est grand, Seto, et je crois juste de te rappeler que tu passais ton temps à la bibliothèque ou dans ta chambre à étudier sans relâche parce que Gozaburo te forçait à le faire. Tu es arrivé à quel âge chez eux ? Neuf ans ? Sheryl en avait quinze et passait le plus clair de son temps dans les écuries du manoir à monter ses chevaux ou dans la salle de musique à travailler son piano ; le reste du temps, elle le passait auprès de son petit frère, Noah Kaiba, personne contre qui tu as une forte dent et que tu refuses de reconnaître comme étant un Kaiba. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi le manoir été pourvu d'écuries ? »

Seto devait bien admettre que connaître la raison pour laquelle il y avait des écuries dans le jardin du manoir était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi Gozaburo avait fait construire ces bâtiments alors même qu'il répugnait toutes sortes d'animaux ; et puis, Seto n'avait jamais vu un seul cheval dans l'enceinte de la propriété. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte ; Anera disait vrai quand elle affirmait qu'il passait la majeure partie de son temps, pour ne pas dire la totalité de son temps, la nuit y compris, enfermé dans la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre, face à son bureau, à bûcher comme un forcené pour un jour reprendre en main la KaibaCorp, succédant ainsi à Gozaburo.

Pourtant, ces écuries étaient loin d'être suffisantes pour le convaincre qu'il existait bel et bien une fille qui portait légitimement le nom de Kaiba et qui avait pour père l'ancien PDG de la KaibaCorp. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait croire Anera quand elle disait connaître une certaine Sheryl Kaiba, qui serait donc sa sœur par adoption, alors même qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant réellement penser que Noah puisse être son frère adoptif ? Il n'allait pas donner plus de crédits aux paroles d'Anera, sous prétexte qu'il avait entièrement confiance en elle, et admettre qu'il n'était pas le seul héritier dans sa famille d'adoption.

« De toute façon, à quoi bon essayer de te convaincre », reprit la jeune femme avant même que Seto n'ait ouvert la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit, « tu ne crois jamais que ce que tu vois, et comme tu n'as aucune confiance en qui que ce soit, Sheryl elle-même ne pourra pas te convaincre, tu ne croiras jamais sur parole Noah et si Gozaburo était encore en vie, tu serais persuadé qu'il te ment pour une obscure raison. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était essentiel à ta vie de savoir que tu as une sœur aînée par adoption. Tu ne l'as jamais connue avant, tu as très bien vécu sans elle, elle ne lorgne pas sur la fortune des Kaiba et n'entreprendra jamais aucune action contre toi pour te ravir ce qui aurais dû lui revenir de droit, comme Noah l'a fait par le passé. Alors que tu connaisses et reconnaisses son existence ou non ne changera rien. »

Sur ce coup là, Seto ne su que répondre. Anera ne semblait pas disposer à tenter par tous les moyens de le forcer à reconnaître l'existence d'une quelconque sœur, comme si elle s'y était résignée depuis déjà longtemps. Même, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir cherché à ce qu'il ignore l'existence de cette fille, puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu le plus naturellement du monde lorsqu'il lui avait demandé avec qui elle avait discuté au téléphone, et s'était bien gardée de faire une quelconque allusion à elle quand ils étaient ensemble.

Pourtant, c'était l'une de ses paroles qui avait fait réagir le jeune PDG, et si celui-ci savait une chose sur Anera, c'était qu'elle portait une attention toute particulière à ce qu'elle disait et chacun de ses mots n'était pas utilisé de manière anodine ou détournée. C'était presque si elle avait voulu que Seto réagisse et la force à cracher le morceau, histoire qu'elle n'annonce pas cela comme un cheveu tomberait sur la soupe.

« Je ne comprends pourquoi tu ne m'en parle que maintenant », soupira-t-il en regagnant un semblant de calme alors qu'elle ajustait la sangle de son cheval.

« Un jour ou l'autre, tu aurais fini par la connaître, de toute façon. Je connais Sheryl depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et la saison morte des compétitions approche. Ca fait des années qu'elle n'est pas revenue chez elle, alors… Alors je lui ai dit de venir. »

« Tu veux dire que tu l'as invitée à passer quelques jours au manoir ? »

« Plus que quelques jours. A l'origine, elle ne devait venir que dans mon manoir, mais comme un élément a perturbé ta vie et que je ne compte pas te laisser seul parce que je te connais suffisamment pour te dire que malgré ton intelligence, tu serais capable de commettre une erreur stupide qui pourrait coûter bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, j'ai décalé jusque chez toi. »

« Sans demander mon avis. »

« Disons qu'il fût un jour où tu m'as déclaré que ton manoir était le mien. »

Cela remontait à si longtemps. Se souvenir de ce jour rappelait combien la relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés était ambiguë et pour le moins très étrange. En un an, Seto avait collectionné plus de migraines que sa première année en tant que PDG de la KaibaCorp, où il avait dû réfléchir à de lourdes stratégies pour reconvertir sans trop de pertes son entreprise nouvellement acquise, et ce rien qu'en réfléchissant sur sa relation avec elle. Depuis, il n'avait plus tenté l'expérience. C'était très étrange, mais d'un autre côté, elle lui était essentielle, cette relation.

« Ca va… De toute façon, tu invite qui tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas. Après ce qui a été dit dans la presse, autant faire comme si nous habitions vraiment l'un avec l'autre… »

« Inutile de faire comme si, Seto. Il serait temps que tu te rendes compte que j'ai squatté ton domicile pendant près d'un an. »

Elle se retourna, saisit les rênes de son cheval qu'elle passa par-dessus l'encolure et attrapa son sac qu'elle accrocha en bandoulière.

« Je dois y aller. Je te vois plus tard. »

« Attends, je croyais que tu allais en ville ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Tu n'harnaches Cataracte que lorsque tu le fais travailler. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je vais en ville que je ne peux pas le faire travailler en chemin. »

Tenant son cheval du bout des rênes, l'animal la suivant docilement – même sans harnachement Cataracte la suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde – Anera se dirigea vers la sortie du manoir et fit descendre les marches du perron à son cheval. Seto la suivit.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un dîner, ce soir. »

« Je te l'ai annoncé il y a deux semaines, mais apparemment, tu n'as pas dû bien enregistrer l'information transmise, comme souvent depuis quelques temps. »

Seto avait beau apprécier Anera et sa présence, elle commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot avec ses sous-entendus. Qu'elle aille au but, ils perdraient moins de temps.

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire », lui dit-elle alors qu'elle grimpait lestement sur le dos de son cheval.

Pour une fois, l'animal semblait calme. Il ne grattait pas le sol avec son antérieur, ne soufflait pas comme un bœuf et surtout, il n'avait pas les oreilles en arrière. Une grande première, pour cette monture hargneuse qui montrait toujours les dents en présence de Seto.

« J'ai insisté », grogna Seto en réponse.

« Apparemment, ce n'était pas assez. »

« Tu n'étais pas là. »

« C'est vrai, je n'étais pas là. Je ne peux techniquement pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir assisté à la scène en direct. Le fait est que tu es trop fier pour te permettre d'aller le revoir et lui demander pardon, histoire d'apaiser vos blessures. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais retourné le voir, je l'ai même supplié de revenir juste après qu'il se soit enfui, et je suis même revenu à la charge deux mois plus tard ! »

« C'est noble de ta part, en effet, mais il n'y a qu'une question que j'ai envie de te poser et qui résume assez bien la situation : as-tu réfléchi un temps soit peu à la raison pour laquelle Atem t'a quitté ? »

Cette même question, et toujours aucune réponse à lui fournir. Seto resta silencieux.

« Alors réfléchis-y, Seto. Si tu l'aimes, réfléchis à la raison pour laquelle il t'a quitté. Si, par contre, tu estimes qu'il ne mérite pas que tu t'attache autant à savoir pourquoi il est parti, ce qui reviendrait à dire que tu ne veux pas réessayer de te raccommoder avec lui, alors dis-moi franchement que tu n'en a rien à faire. Dans cette hypothèse, je te poserais une dernière question avant de laisser tomber l'affaire et d'essayer de passer outre si jamais tu ne réponds pas comme je l'attends. »

« Et quelle sera cette question ? »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi souffres-tu à en perdre la raison ? »

« Absurde ! Je ne souffre pas ! »

Il suffisait de croiser le regard violine d'Anera pour comprendre qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot, et qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas de sitôt ses positions. Sous elle, Cataracte commença à s'agiter.

« Réfléchis, Seto. »

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle frôla les flancs tendus de sa monture de ses talons et Cataracte démarra au quart de tour, direction la petite forêt qui bordait le manoir, plantant sur place le jeune PDG qui ne savait plus où en donner de la tête dans ses sentiments, tantôt tenté vers la colère que générait la jeune femme en croyant mieux connaître le fond de ses pensées et de son cœur que lui, tantôt tenté vers la faiblesse des sentiments que faisaient ressurgir les images de son passé avec Atem, ces moments qui lui donnait comme réponse à la question d'Anera : « J'ignore pourquoi il m'a quitté, mais je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour le savoir et réparer mon erreur… ».

En temps normal, il aurait choisi sans hésiter la colère. C'était si facile et si fidèle à sa réputation. Pourtant, cette fois… il resta sans décision.

« Monsieur ? »

Seto s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la mélasse de pensées qu'Anera avait provoquée en lui, le faisant se tenir immobile sur le perron de son manoir, les yeux fixés sur le petit troupeau d'arbres dans lequel la monture et sa cavalière avaient disparues, et se tourna vers le vieux majordome qui continuait vaillamment à le servir de toute son âme malgré son âge. Ce vieillard était encore plus fidèle à la famille Kaiba que Roland.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Ce jeune homme désire vous voir depuis quelques jours. »

A la vue dudit jeune homme, toute pensée concernant Anera et ses fichues interrogations qui le troublaient pourtant s'envola. Il ne pensa plus qu'à cette personne qui se tenait, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir, silencieux, aux côtés du vieux majordome.

Alistair.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », demanda froidement Seto, les sourcils froncés par la méfiance soudaine qui s'empara de lui.

De brefs épisodes de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux auparavant revenaient par bribes, dans le désordre, et ravivaient la colère et l'antipathie que cet homme aux cheveux bordeaux coupés au bol, aux yeux bleus nuits méprisants et au visage triangulaire sans aucun trait gracieux lui inspiraient. Bon sang, après tout le cirque qu'il lui avait fait, qu'est-ce qu'il venait foutre chez lui ? Se venger encore de ce que son imbécile de père adoptif avait fait il y a tant d'années ? C'était une possibilité qu'il ne pouvait pas exclure.

« Je suis venu m'excuser. »

Cette possibilité là, en revanche, il n'y avait pas un seul instant pensé.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu, Kaiba. Je voudrais m'excuser de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un peu plus d'un an. »

« Et tu as attendu un an pour venir me présenter tes excuses ? »

« Soit déjà content que je vienne t'en présenter. J'aurais très bien pu rester dans mon coin. »

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne rappelle pas ton existence. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent en silence, l'un chez lui, l'autre sur son territoire. Pourtant, Alistair ne manifestait aucune crainte à l'égard du jeune PDG, restant inébranlable et aussi nonchalant qu'à son arrivée.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une liaison récemment terminée avec le Pharaon », reprit, l'air de rien, l'invité.

Pourquoi, mais bon sang pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout lui échappait, ces derniers temps ? En l'espace de quelques jours, il avait été à plusieurs reprises pris de court, par Anera, par Tessa, même Atem et Makuba l'avait surpris, et maintenant Alistair s'y mettait, cet homme que Seto méprisait pour ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire subir, ce qui avait mit la vie du cadet Kaiba en danger, et pour son arrogance déplacée. Fixant Alistair comme s'il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre, les mots restèrent coincés au fond de la gorge de Seto.

« Comment… », finit-il par dire au prix d'un effort surhumain.

« Disons que lorsque j'étais au service de Dartz, il nous a donné toutes les failles du Pharaon pour pouvoir tenter de l'affaiblir, et tu en faisais partie. J'ai appris plus tard que tu sortais avec lui et qu'il était venu vivre chez toi et maintenant, je viens tout juste d'apprendre que tu avais rompu. »

« Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu t'es déplacé ? », attaqua Seto, reprenant miraculeusement contenance grâce à un élan bienvenu de colère soulevé par la discussion dérivant sur le sujet délicat…

« Calme-toi, je ne faisais qu'une constatation », répondit Alistair en haussant les épaules, pas le moins du monde impressionné. « Et à ce que je vois, mes informations s'avèrent être vraies. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir… Et de quelles failles tu parle ? »

Alistair jeta un coup d'œil critique au jeune PDG, ce dernier tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas céder à la soudaine panique qui soufflait en lui, une panique étrange qui l'encourageait de toutes ses forces à bombarder de questions le jeune homme au pas de sa porte qui semblait en savoir plus que lui à ce sujet ; également, Seto faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et faisait appel à des trésors de self-control pour ne pas trahir son malaise grandissant, son estomac serré et les battements de son cœur accélérés. Déjà qu'il avait sans équivoque trahit son secret et confirmer sans même avoir ouvert la bouche son homosexualité et avec elle sa relation passée avec son ancien rival, deux choses qu'il avait ardemment cherché à cacher aux yeux du monde, allant parfois même à verser des pots de vin pour qu'Atem et lui soient tranquilles… Pour ne pas exposer aux dangers le Pharaon qui avait, en des temps reculés, partagé sa vie, car dans le monde des affaires, un PDG ne doit surtout pas dévoiler ses faiblesses…

Ses failles…

« Le Pharaon a toujours eu deux failles qui peuvent lui être fatales », finit par répondre tranquillement Alistair. « Il suffit de s'en prendre à une seule d'entre elle, de menacer sa vie voire même de l'avoir déjà atteint pour qu'il se soumette sans aucunes difficultés. Tu es l'une de ces failles, Kaiba, enfin, tu dois l'avoir été… Ce ne doit plus vraiment être le cas aujourd'hui. »

« Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ?! »

Alistair arqua un sourcil et étrangement, Seto su qu'il venait de trahir un morceau de la panique qui l'habitait.

« Le passé du Pharaon est très intéressant. Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil et peut-être… t'y intéresser de plus près. A plus tard, Kaiba. »

Et il le planta là sans plus de cérémonie.

Le passé du Pharaon ? Quel rapport pouvait-il y avoir entre le passé du Pharaon et leur histoire, sur cette faille qu'Alistair affirmait comme étant lui, le jeune PDG de la KaibaCorp ? Est-ce que le fait qu'Atem lui ait mainte fois dit qu'il l'aimait était une preuve suffisante que Seto constituait l'une de ses principales faiblesses ? Peut-être, mais alors que venait faire son passé là-dedans ? A supposer d'ailleurs qu'il ait véritablement été un Pharaon par le passé et qu'il soit effectivement cet esprit que ces amis disaient qu'il était, un esprit qui avait pendant un certain temps habité le corps de Yûgi. En même temps, Seto se souvenait avoir pensé un jour que Yûgi était schizophrène, et qu'il préférait sa personnalité quand il se battait en duel, cette personnalité forte et assurée, déterminée, qui sonnait en harmonie avec lui. De là, pourtant, à penser qu'il y avait un esprit vieux de cinq milles ans en collocation dans le corps d'une seule et même personne… C'était absurde.

Seto se laissa tomber dans son canapé en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Le vieux majordome s'enquit de ses besoins, et le jeune PDG lui assura qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de la solitude. Il avait besoin de solitude. De beaucoup de solitude.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le mettait face à la réalité. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui déclarait franchement qu'il avait rompu avec Atem, qu'il n'était plus avec lui, qu'il ne vivait plus avec lui, qu'il ne dormait plus avec lui. Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, Seto avait été brutalement mit devant le fait accompli. Anera elle-même ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que le sous-entendre. Alistair n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins, et maintenant encore, Seto se sentait mal. Trop mal.

Il avait été forcé de reconnaître qu'il était seul.

Seto ne se sentait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Bien sûr, avant, il avait ressenti un fort manque, il avait très souvent eu des vertiges tant le manque était grand. Bien sûr, avant, il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il était seul, mais c'était si différent quand c'était quelqu'un de son entourage qui le lui disait clairement… Pourquoi tant de changements dans son comportement ? Pourquoi le vivait-il ainsi ? C'était trop compliqué. Et puis, cette panique, aussi, quand Alistair lui avait dit sans détour qu'il avait des sources sûres qui avaient su l'informer que l'aîné des Kaiba avait une relation amoureuse avec son plus grand rival. Ce n'était pas tant la panique que le monde entier soit au courant de son homosexualité, c'était plutôt… manque de discrétion, donc manque de vigilance et si ça venait à se savoir… Atem ne serait pas épargné.

En y réfléchissant sérieusement, Seto se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas eu peur pour lui, mais bien pour son ex amant.

_As-tu réfléchi un temps soit peu à la raison pour laquelle Atem t'a quitté ?_

Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il aimerait le savoir. Oui, il aimerait le savoir.

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi souffres-tu à en perdre la raison ? _

« Parce que je l'aime… », murmura Seto en fixant sans vraiment le voir l'écran éteint de la télévision.

Oh bon sang, ce n'était pas humain d'aimer à un pareil point… Non, ce n'était pas… humain…

« Anera ? »

La jeune femme en était à l'inspection sceptique d'une robe de soirée noire à fines bretelles et ornée d'un coût pharamineux lorsqu'une voix fluette et légère l'interrompit dans sa contemplation et dans sa réflexion quant à la raison pour laquelle une robe telle que celle-ci, d'une simplicité abyssale, coûtait plus cher encore que l'entretien annuel de Cataracte. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris malgré son statut de fille adoptive de milliardaire, c'était bien le coût de ces robes dans ces magasins de luxe qui n'étaient pas forcément plus belles que celles des grandes surfaces ou des boutiques à prix raisonnables.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellée, elle découvrit une jeune fille d'à peine la majorité, au visage doux encadré de longs cheveux bruns tirant brillamment vers le roux et aux yeux bleus luisant de quiétude et d'innocence. Elle respirait le calme et la sérénité, son regard donnait confiance et exprimait une profonde douceur protectrice ; elle dégageait une aura agréable et apaisante. A côté d'elle, un jeune homme d'un an son aîné, certainement, blond aux yeux bleus, était d'un calme étrange, par rapport aux souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui.

« Joey ? Serenity ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? », demanda Anera, un sourire aux lèvres, contente de ne pas se retrouver seule dans un endroit dans lequel elle serait tout à fait incapable de passer ses journées et essayer et réessayer des robes juste pour le plaisir.

« Nous avons vu ton cheval à l'entrée, et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait passer te dire bonjour », répondit la plus jeune en souriant elle aussi.

« Ah… »

Anera jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du frère et de la sœur pour apercevoir Cataracte, les rênes sur l'encolure, arpenter de long en large le trottoir devant le magasin en jetant des regards meurtriers à quiconque tenterait une quelconque approche de la boutique. La jeune femme se trouva mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était lui qui faisait en sorte que la boutique n'ait qu'elle comme cliente… Chaque passant prenait en effet le soin de se déporter sur le trottoir d'en face en jetant un coup d'œil craintif à l'animal hargneux.

« Oui… Cataracte n'est pas du genre commode. Il n'aime pas particulièrement qu'on m'approche. »

« Comment se fait-il qu'il soit comme ça ? »

« Disons que c'est un cheval particulièrement possessif et jaloux. Cataracte a toujours été comme ça, avec moi. Il se montre très doux en ma présence et il n'y a jamais eu que moi pour le monter, il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il obéit, et j'ignore pourquoi. Jusqu'ici, il a toujours détesté les personnes qui me sont proches, Seto Kaiba plus particulièrement. Il ne le supporte tout simplement pas et je suis sûre que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui aura déjà montré de manière plus… physique son antipathie envers lui. En revanche, il adore Makuba, allez savoir pourquoi… »

« Ce cheval est étonnant. »

Anera sourit.

« Oui… Ca doit être pour ça que je l'aime, malgré son caractère hargneux et infect. »

Elles se turent un instant, observant Cataracte et ses incessantes allées et venues devant la boutique avec l'amabilité d'une porte de prison, le regard mauvais et les oreilles collées sur son crâne. Joey, à côté d'elle, restait obstinément silencieux, se contentant d'écouter la conversation de sa sœur et de la Présidente d'Illusions Industries.

« Tu comptes acheter une robe ? », demanda Serenity en regardant autour d'elle.

Ce n'était pas tant une question à laquelle Serenity attendait une réponse ; après tout, Anera était restée plantée plusieurs minutes devant une même robe quand elle l'avait trouvée. La jeune Présidente avait plutôt l'impression que la jeune fille tentait comme elle le pouvait de nourrir un semblant de conversation avec elle, chose à laquelle Anera ne s'était vraiment pas attendue de la part d'une personne qui se trouve être un membre de la bande de duellistes au grand cœur.

« Oui… J'ai un dîner d'affaires ce soir, et Maximilien… enfin, Pegasus voudrait que je me montre avec quelque chose de nouveau et… disons de plus frais, il voudrait que je donne une image un peu plus jeune et élégante à la société. Comme il est cloué sur un lit d'hôpital et de nature capricieuse, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas lui refuser ce plaisir. »

« Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air très inspirée. »

Anera grimaça.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

Serenity eut un rire léger et s'avança vers la robe noire que contemplait de manière sceptique la jeune Présidente avant leur apparition.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'y aider… Enfin, si Joey n'est pas contre rester un moment avec toi. »

A cette hypothèse, elle tourna son attention sur son frère aîné, toujours aussi lointain que lorsqu'ils étaient sur l'Île aux Dragons. La jeune fille secoua la main devant les yeux de son frère, et il finit par répondre que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Serenity sourit.

« Merci grand frère. »

Anera remercia la jeune femme avant même qu'elles n'aient trouvé la robe idéale pour un dîner d'affaire, se sentant un peu plus rassurée maintenant qu'elle était accompagnée de quelqu'un qui semblait s'y connaître en matière de vêtements. Parce que s'il existait des domaines dans lesquels la jeune Présidente ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, c'était bien le shopping et la cuisine. Deux choses dans lesquelles elle ne se risquait que très peu, parce qu'elle connaissait assez bien le résultat ; Sheryl s'était assez foutu d'elle la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de toucher à des ingrédients pour un gâteau d'une simplicité déroutante, qu'elle avait tout bonnement raté et qui en était immangeable, et aussi la dernière fois qu'elle était allée faire du shopping seule et qu'elle était revenue bredouille parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris l'intérêt de farfouiller des heures durant dans des rayons, pour essayer et jeter après parce que finalement, c'était pas assez bien. Au-delà de ça, il y avait aussi l'histoire des robes. Encore Anera pouvait-elle se débrouiller quand il fallait qu'elle se trouve des tenues de tous les jours, encore les robes elle galérait, parce qu'il fallait qu'une robe réponde à tant de critère qu'elle ne savait plus trop à quoi elle devait s'en tenir.

Alors oui, elle avait un besoin urgent de conseils en la matière.

Serenity la fit déambuler une heure devant les étalages, en montrant différentes robes à la jeune Présidente qui, après que la plus jeune ait exposé son point de vue, donnait le sien ; après quoi, ce fut une séance d'essayage durant laquelle Anera se soumettait entièrement à l'avis de la jeune femme qui semblait avoir d'assez bon goût puisqu'elle aussi approuvait parfois le choix des robes. Il arrivait que Joey donnât son avis sur l'une des robes, et la plupart du temps, cela se traduisait par son regard allant de la tête aux pieds d'Anera sans qu'il ne prononce un mot. Serenity avait alors décrété que dès lors qu'il envisagerait la silhouette d'Anera de cette manière, alors c'était qu'il était absolument sous le charme.

Finalement, Anera se décida pour une robe ni trop simple, ni trop travaillée, de couleur noire – Serenity avait déclaré qu'en matière de couleur, elles n'avaient que peu de choix, puisque rien que les cheveux d'Anera recelaient de trois couleur bien différente l'une de l'autre… - qui se trouvait être précisément la robe devant laquelle la Présidente était restée songeuse avant l'arrivée du duo frère sœur.

Anera avait peut-être de l'avenir dans le shopping.

Il restait plus de trois heures avant que Tessa ne vienne la chercher aux grilles du manoir Kaiba. Anera avait encore du temps devant elle. Saisissant son sac qu'elle accrocha à son épaule, elle attrapa le cintre portant la robe et quitta la cabine d'essayage qu'elle avait investie pour l'enfiler, dans le but de rejoindre Serenity et Joey, la jeune fille ayant manifesté l'envie de l'attendre pour une raison qui lui restait obscure – l'intérêt soudain de Serenity pour Anera, sans que son frère s'y oppose, encore une fois, la Présidente était loin de s'y attendre. Ainsi, elle les retrouva devant une robe que la plus jeune tâtait rêveusement, l'observant avec une certaine envie dans les yeux, cette étincelle qu'on retrouvait très souvent dans les yeux de ces jeunes filles qui admiraient un vêtement que malheureusement, elles ne pouvaient pas acheter. Doucement, Anera s'approcha de la jeune fille, celle-ci ne semblant pas l'avoir entendue arriver, et se plaça juste à côté d'elle, posant un regard plus ou moins critique sur la robe contemplée.

« Tu devrais l'essayer. »

Serenity sursauta et lâcha la robe comme un enfant pris en faute. Gênée d'une telle réaction, elle posa l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque.

« Non, je… »

Anera ne l'écoutait pas et fouillait déjà parmi les robes présentées. Serenity n'était pas bien grosse, peut-être même était-elle un peu maigre, elle ne devait pas avoir de difficulté à trouver la taille qui conviendrait à la jeune fille. Au final, ce fut Joey qui saisit un cintre et le présenta sans un mot à Anera, celle-ci le prenant du bout des doigts en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci. »

Joey hocha la tête. De toute l'aventure dans le magasin, il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot, et ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à le faire. Silencieusement, ils s'observèrent un instant, puis Anera se tourna vers Serenity et lui tendit le vêtement.

« Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

La jeune fille esquissa un refus mais Anera ne lui laissa pas le choix. L'attrapant par le bras, elle l'entraîna vers les cabines d'essayage, la poussa à l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elle, accrocha le cintre et referma la porte derrière elle, ne laissant que peu de marge de manœuvre à Serenity si celle-ci tentait par un quelconque moyen d'échapper à l'essayage ou de le refuser une seconde fois. Quelques instants plus tard, instants pendant lesquels Anera et Joey ne s'adressèrent ni paroles ni regards, la jeune fille reparut, vêtue de la robe qu'elle admirait quelques temps plus tôt.

Cette jeune fille rayonnait au sens littéral du terme. De nature, sa peau était claire et lui donnait une fraîcheur toute particulière que venaient rehausser son sourire tendre et son regard doux. Pour être belle, Serenity était de ces femmes qui n'avaient pas besoin de vêtements dont le design défiait l'imagination ou alors qui coûtaient chers parce qu'ils étaient fait de ces matières rares et précieuses ; non, de simples vêtements choisis par ses soins, et elle était certainement plus belle que n'importe quelle autre fille qui aurait mis plus de trois heures à choisir son maquillage et sa tenue pour aller à une soirée. Et maintenant, avec cette robe, Serenity était plus que belle. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Si Sheryl était belle parce qu'elle respirait l'assurance, Serenity l'était parce qu'elle dégageait cette douce protection réconfortante.

La robe épousait parfaitement chacune des courbes de la jeune fille. Sans pour autant être très élaborée, elle était d'une découpe originale : cintrée, elle se constituait sur le buste en dos nu, rattachée au cou de Serenity, et s'arrêtait à ses genoux en s'évasant légèrement à partir des hanches. On aurait dit que cette robe avait été conçue très précisément pour que Serenity la repère et l'achète. Quoique pour le prix, elle risquait d'avoir un souci…

« Tu es magnifique », sourit Joey en regardant sa sœur avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Anera lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Il était évident que le jeune homme adorait Serenity, ça se voyait dans son regard, dans son expression. Anera n'aurait su comment dire pourquoi elle était persuadée de cela alors même qu'elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment ; la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle le sentait. Elle sentait l'amour filial et profond de Joey pour Serenity, et inversement ; si l'un des deux était en danger, le PDG d'Illusions Industries était persuadé que l'autre accourrait en se foutant pas mal de savoir ce que lui-même risquait en courant au secours de l'autre.

« Joey a raison », renchérit Anera lorsque Serenity quémanda un avis du regard, « c'est comme si elle avait été faite pour toi. »

Serenity eut un pauvre sourire.

« Peut-être, mais alors dans une autre vie, avec un peu plus de moyens… »

Puis elle fit demi-tour et repartit dans la cabine d'essayage. Anera ne comprit qu'à ce moment là la raison qui avait peut-être poussé Serenity à refuser au premier abord d'essayer la robe : si jamais elle lui plaisait beaucoup même sur elle, quoiqu'il arrive… elle ne pourrait jamais se l'acheter.

« Ca vous dit, d'aller boire un verre ? », proposa Anera alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la caisse. « Si vous avez le temps, bien entendu. »

« Tu n'as pas ton dîner ? », questionna Serenity en regardant l'heure.

« Il me reste un peu plus de deux heures, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Alors ? »

Serenity jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et celui-ci haussa les épaules en souriant. La jeune fille se tourna vers la Présidente en souriant aussi.

« D'accord. »

Un troisième sourire et la Présidente régla la note, attrapa ses sacs et se dirigea vers la sortie en compagnie de ses deux nouveaux amis. Cataracte, en la voyant s'approcher, s'immobilisa et alla fourrer son nez dans les sacs de sa cavalière une fois qu'elle fut à côté de lui. Serenity rit de l'intrusion de Cataracte alors qu'Anera souriait en le laissant faire. Après son inspection, il redressa la tête et la poussa légèrement, comme s'il lui reprochait d'avoir été très longue, et la jeune femme lui passa une main douce sur le chanfrein. L'animal ronfla paisiblement, et Anera fit signe à Serenity et Joey de la suivre. Ils se mirent à côté d'elle alors que Cataracte, absolument libre de tout mouvement, la suivait sans hésitation.

« C'est… chic ici… », commenta Serenity en regardant autour d'elle alors que le réceptionniste les installait à une table.

Anera remercia l'homme et s'installa dans un fauteuil ; Cataracte, sans aucun ordre, vint s'allonger à côté d'elle, le long du mur, posant son nez sur ses antérieurs. La Présidente ne réalisa qu'à cet instant l'endroit où elle les avait menés et se sentit légèrement gênée.

« Oui… C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à l'endroit où aller, je viens souvent ici… Les habitudes de riches se prennent assez rapidement. »

« Comment as-tu rencontré Pegasus ? », demanda Joey du tac au tac, comme s'il avait attendu une occasion comme celle-ci pour lui poser cette question lui brûlant les lèvres.

C'était une chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue lorsqu'Anera les avait invités à boire quelque chose avec elle, qu'ils lui posent des questions sur sa vie, étant une toute nouvelle dans leur petite vie aventureuse, avec les particularités d'être fille adoptive de l'un de leurs anciens adversaires, PDG d'Illusions Industries et très proche du deuxième meilleur duelliste du monde. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils la questionnent sur ses relations avec Kaiba, mais en échange, elle attendait d'eux qu'ils lui expliquent et lui racontent certaines choses concernant la relation passée de Seto et d'Atem. Alors, en monnaie d'échange…

« Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais quatorze ans. J'avais déjà Cataracte auprès de moi, et quand on a appris que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, ils ont voulu me séparer de mon cheval mais il ne s'est pas laissé faire et ils ont bien été obligés de me laisser avec lui. J'allais de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, mais aucune ne me gardait parce que la protection de Cataracte était bien trop dangereuse pour eux pour qu'ils puissent me garder, et l'orphelinat ne voulait pas de moi. A seize ans, j'ai été renvoyée de l'orphelinat, avec à charge de me trouver un abri et un travail, avec ou sans mon cheval, et mon aîné sur les bras. »

« Alexandre était né ? »

« Oui… J'ai eu une aventure avec l'un des fils d'une des familles d'accueil. Il a été tué le lendemain par Cataracte, lorsqu'il a senti son odeur sur ma peau. »

Le silence tomba comme une pierre suite à cette déclaration ; Cataracte ne bougea pas une oreille.

« Et… », reprit de manière hésitante Joey. « Ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, Pegasus m'a trouvée, endormie dans un taudis avec mon fils dans les bras, contre le flanc de Cataracte. J'ignore toujours pourquoi il est passé par là, mais je remercie le ciel de me l'avoir envoyé. Il m'a adopté deux semaines plus tard et j'ai commencé à travailler pour devenir son successeur en cas de besoin. »

« Pourquoi Pegasus n'a-t-il jamais dit qu'il avait une fille ? »

Anera sourit et passa la commande avant de répondre :

« Parce qu'un homme d'affaires ne dévoile jamais ses faiblesses, et je suis l'une d'entre elle. »

« Et Arcanan ? », demanda Serenity en jetant un regard anxieux à Cataracte, comme si elle attendait à ce que sa cavalière dise qu'il a également tué le père d'Arcanan.

« Une relation de trois mois avec un homme qui est parti en Australie peu de temps après avoir su que j'étais enceinte. J'avais réussi à faire en sorte que Cataracte ne le roue pas de coups. »

« Et… en ce qui concerne Kaiba ? », risqua Joey.

« C'est… un peu plus compliqué… Seto et moi nous sommes rencontrés dans la rue, Alexandre courrait dans tous les sens et est rentré dans les jambes de Seto. J'étais déjà enceinte d'Arcanan, et nous nous sommes revus lorsque Maximilien a convoqué spécialement Seto chez lui pour je ne sais quelle raison. Nous avons discuté un moment dans le jardin de la résidence de mon père et puis, il m'a proposé son aide dans l'apprentissage de la direction d'une entreprise alors même qu'il savait que si je devais reprendre une entreprise, ce serait celle concurrente à la sienne, et c'est parti de là. J'ai quitté la résidence de mon père pour son manoir, c'était plus simple pour les cours, et aujourd'hui je lui dois une fière chandelle ; je suis partie peu de temps avant qu'Atem ne vienne s'installer chez lui. D'ailleurs… j'aimerais que vous me parliez de leur relation. Comment a-t-elle débuté ? Enfin, comment l'avez-vous su ? »

Joey et Serenity échangèrent un regard et la jeune fille adressa un petit sourire encourageant à son frère. Celui-ci soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds ; son expression résignée laissait penser qu'il n'appréciait pas trop de parler de quelque chose qui avait profondément blessé son meilleur ami, qui était la cause du chagrin et sa souffrance.

« On ne sait pas trop comment c'est arrivé », finit-il par dire en tenant à deux mains le pied du verre du cocktail qu'il avait commandé et qui venait d'être déposé devant ses yeux. « Ca nous ait tombé dessus. Personne n'avait soupçonné quoi que ce soit sur les attirances d'Atem, on pensait tous qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de particulier à l'égard de Téa mais qu'il se retenait de le lui dire parce qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger, à cause du Mal qui lui en veut particulièrement… Et puis, on a su le même jour que non seulement il aimait les hommes, mais qu'il était amoureux de Kaiba et qu'il était déjà avec lui. On a tous eu du mal à l'accepter, à l'exception de Yûgi qui, même s'il ne comprenait pas les sentiments du Pharaon pour Kaiba, l'acceptait complètement et le soutenait. C'est surtout Téa qui en a souffert. Son monde et ses espoirs s'étaient complètement effondrés. Elle a été inconsolable pendant des jours, des mois même, et aujourd'hui encore, même si elle a fini par accepter plus ou moins l'homosexualité d'Atem, elle l'aime toujours et souffre en silence. Quelque chose s'est brisé entre eux, et Téa fait en sorte de ne jamais être seule avec lui depuis… Quant à nous, on s'est progressivement rendu compte que Kaiba réalisait l'impossible, il arrivait à rendre heureux Atem. On n'avait encore jamais vu notre Pharaon aussi… heureux depuis qu'il était avec lui, alors… on a fini par se faire une raison. Après tout, ça n'avait rien changé à notre ami. Il restait Atem malgré sa différence, ce n'était pas un monstre, et même si on n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui l'attirait chez Kaiba… On l'acceptait. Bon, c'est vrai que si on les voyait s'embrasser ou s'échanger des gestes tendres, ça ne serait pas la même chose, mais au moins… au moins, Atem est heureux, et c'est ce qui compte. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait avec Kaiba quand ils étaient tous les deux seuls. »

« Il a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir comme amis. »

Joey eut un pauvre sourire. Son regard ne quittait pas le verre qu'il fixait comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser ; manifestement, ce qu'il racontait l'affectait particulièrement. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'était certainement pas le passage le plus joyeux de l'histoire.

« Un ami aurait dû s'apercevoir que ça n'allait plus… Leur rupture nous est tombée dessus comme l'annonce de leur nouveau couple, un an et demi plus tard… On pensait tous, moi le premier, qu'ils filaient le parfait amour, et voilà Yûgi qui nous annonce qu'Atem est arrivé chez lui, en larmes, en pleine nuit. Quand nous l'avons revu, il était complètement détruit. Il avait trop mal, il souffrait comme une bête traquée. Il n'a plus jamais voulu entendre parler de Kaiba, et du jour au lendemain, ils s'étaient déclarés la guerre. »

Joey se tut et ni lui, ni Serenity ne relevait les yeux vers Anera. La jeune fille était en train de siroter pensivement son cocktail, écoutant certainement l'air de rien le discours de son frère en observant le cheval assoupi, alors que Joey continuait inlassablement de contempler son verre sans y toucher. Anera les observa un instant en faisant tourner sa paille dans son verre.

« Leur rupture est un virus et j'ai peur que le stade terminal ne soit leur folie », déclara-t-elle finalement en soupirant.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? », interrogea Serenity en reportant enfin son attention sur la jeune femme.

« Malgré le temps, ils continuent tous les deux de souffrir de l'absence de l'autre comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. En temps normal, ils auraient tous les deux compris qu'il était inutile d'ignorer encore ses sentiments et l'un des deux serait revenu vers l'autre, mais… Le fait est qu'ils sont tous les deux aussi bornés qu'ils sont doués à Duel de Monstres. Aucun des deux ne cédera du terrain à l'autre, et depuis qu'ils se sont déclaré la guerre, comme tu le dis si bien, je crains qu'ils ne rejettent mutuellement leurs souffrances sur la faute de l'autre. Dans des cas comme celui-ci, il est plus facile de haïr pour protéger sa fierté plutôt que d'avouer qu'ils ont besoin de l'autre… La souffrance les rendra fou. »

« Et on ne peut rien faire pour arrêter ça ? »

« Arrêter… Arrêter dépend de leur volonté, on ne peut pas les pousser à se réunir. Ca ne ferait que les éloigner davantage et accélérer leur folie… Il n'y a malheureusement pas de méthode miracle. »

« Tu arrives bien à analyser la situation… », nota Joey en relevant les yeux sur elle. « Tu n'aurais pas… quelques informations concernant le passé du Pharaon ? »

Anera l'observa un instant, interdite.

« La vie privée des Pharaons n'a jamais intéressé qu'eux, les anciennes écritures ne parlent pas d'une quelconque histoire d'amour d'Atem. Le seul conseil que je suis en mesure de vous donner c'est… qu'il n'y a pour le moment que Yûgi qui peut aider Atem. Atem n'écoutera que lui, parce que c'est son double, sa moitié. Il faut lui faire entendre raison le plus rapidement possible… avant la prochaine attaque de Seto. Parce que s'il est un génie dans le monde des affaires, c'est un véritable ignorant en ce qui concerne les sentiments. Lui faire comprendre quoique ce soit dans ce domaine est une mission quasiment impossible. Le faire bouger de ses positions… n'en parlons pas. »

Serenity eut un sourire amusé.

« Il y a une chose qui me tracasse… », reprit Joey au bout de quelques secondes. « Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à ce qu'ils se remettent ensemble ? »

« Parce que… aucun des deux ne méritent pas de souffrir autant. Oh… Il va falloir que j'y aille, si je ne veux pas que ma vice-présidente me fasse la morale. Je voulais vous dire… merci pour être restés avec moi. Je sais bien l'appréhension que vous avez à mon égard à cause de mon étrange physique et de ma relation avec Seto qui a tendance à faire du mal à Atem, surtout après l'article paru dans le journal d'aujourd'hui, alors… vraiment je vous remercie. Et aussi… »

Elle attrapa l'un de ses sacs et le tendit à Serenity.

« Pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, mon père m'aurait fait une crise pas possible. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

En se levant, elle fit un signe au barman qui hocha la tête en essuyant son verre, lui adressant un sourire de remerciement, et se saisit de ce qui lui restait de bagages ; une fois que Cataracte se fut relever et suffisamment étiré, Anera adressa un dernier signe de main accompagné d'un sourire au frère et à la sœur et quitta le bar. Lentement, elle prit le chemin du manoir Kaiba, et arrivée au coin d'une rue, elle se retourna. Cataracte s'arrêta à son tour et la poussa doucement du bout du nez.

« Elle lui ressemble tant… », murmura Anera en posant son front contre celui de son cheval et en fermant les yeux, une main caressant doucement la joue de l'animal. « La même innocence et la même douceur… »

Cataracte poussa un profond soupir en secouant faiblement ses oreilles. Anera se redressa et passa sa main le long du chanfrein de l'animal, emmêlant un bref instant ses doigts dans le toupet de l'animal.

« Elle te manque, à toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua la tête. La jeune femme eut un pauvre sourire.

« Serenity te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? C'est déjà une personne de moins que tu ne me reprocheras pas de côtoyer. »

Nouveau soupir, cette fois un peu plus vexé. L'animal secoua plus vigoureusement la tête et Anera éclata de rire.

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il en arrivait au même blocage. Pour une fois que son cœur avait enfin les moyens de s'exprimer depuis qu'Alistair avait mis les choses au clair certainement sans vraiment le vouloir et le savoir, il se battait avec acharnement contre la puissante voix de sa raison qui hurlait toujours la même rengaine, mais qui avait un effet paralysant dans la mesure où Seto Kaiba n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de deux heures de son canapé dans lequel il s'était effondré après la visite inopinée de l'un de ses anciens adversaires.

Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. En règle générale, Seto avait une capacité particulière à savoir prendre des décisions sans beaucoup y réfléchir, des décisions qui s'avéraient par la suite fructueuses. Pourtant, cette fois, c'était le néant total. D'ailleurs, quand il y réfléchissait sérieusement, c'était toujours quand il réfléchissait à propos des sentiments ou de ses relations qu'il était tout à fait incapable de prendre la moindre décision tout de suite… et s'il avait de bons souvenirs, il n'en avait jusqu'ici prit aucune.

Pourtant, il restait planté là, le regard vide et lointain, les bras croisés sur le torse et enfoncé dans son canapé, à écouter sa raison et son cœur se hurler dessus. Il n'avait même plus l'impression de s'impliquer, c'était comme s'ils étaient devenus deux entités bien vivantes indépendantes de sa volonté, prêtes à en venir aux mains pour savoir lequel allait remporter la victoire. D'un côté, son cœur lui hurlait de se bouger et d'aller trouver Atem, d'aller lui dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait savoir ce qui les avait fait se séparer, d'aller lui dire qu'il était prêt à faire tous les efforts possibles et inimaginables pour que ça marche entre eux. Pour appuyer ses dires, son cœur invoquait la douleur nocturne, cette douleur lancinante qui lui ôtait tout envie de sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait complètement achevé ; il invoquait aussi ce manque, cette absence qui le dévorait. Tout cela, Seto le ressentait, et il savait à quoi cela était dû, mais…

Derrière, il y avait sa raison, sa raison fortement soutenue par son orgueil et sa fierté. Sa raison qui lui disait qu'il ne devait pas céder, sa raison qui lui rappelait que c'était à cause d'Atem qu'il endurait tout ça, sa raison qui lui rappelait sa rivalité avec lui, sa raison qui lui rappelait que depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie en temps que duelliste, plus rien n'allait, lui qui avait une vie on ne peut plus rangée… Depuis, Makuba avait toujours des ennuis et son entreprise avait été mise à rude épreuve. Atem avait absolument tout chamboulé dans sa vie, et il avait eu le culot de le jeter comme cela, sans plus d'explications, se fichant royalement de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Lui, Seto Kaiba, qui était connu pour sa froideur légendaire, il s'était offert à Atem et il avait été rejeté… sans aucune raison. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas à le faire.

Il ne s'abaisserait pas à le faire.

Et à cela, son cœur répondait par les mêmes arguments, auxquels sa raison répondait également par les mêmes arguments. Ce manège épuisant durait depuis plus de deux heures, et Seto commençait à sentir poindre un mal de crâne carabiné qui allait lui faire manquer le dernier train direction les bras de Morphée…

« Hey, bonjour Petit Prince ! »

Tiens, une voix étrangère à celles qui se hurlaient dessus depuis le passage d'Alistair… quoique niveau hurlement, Anera n'avait rien à envier à son cœur et à sa raison. S'arrachant tant bien que mal à la discussion animée de ses deux entités entêtantes, Seto tourna la tête vers la porte du salon, donnant sur le hall d'entrée, et aperçut effectivement qu'Anera était rentrée et s'accroupissait pour recevoir, souriante, son fils aîné entre ses bras, courant sur ses courtes jambes d'une démarche mal assurée, mais déterminé à aller se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Isis se dressait en bas des escaliers, Arcanan calme dans ses bras. A son tour, Cataracte alla saluer à sa façon le petit garçon en soufflant dans son cou ; Alexandre, bien placé dans les bras d'Anera, entoura de ses petits bras la tête de l'animal.

C'était assez impressionnant de voir que cette créature était capable d'attention et de tendresse alors que Seto ne bénéficiait jamais que de regards antipathiques dans lesquels il jurait pouvoir y lire une forte envie de meurtre à son égard.

« Ca s'est bien passé ? », demanda poliment Isis en s'approchant pour saisir le sac d'Anera.

« Très bien. J'ai même eu le droit à de l'aide, je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. »

« Mademoiselle Milford a appelé pour confirmer le rendez-vous dans une heure. »

« Merci. Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir aller se préparer… Ô joie, ô bonheur. »

Sans réagir, Seto regarda les deux femmes monter les escaliers, chacune avec un enfant dans les bras, Cataracte, encore harnaché, sur les talons. Ni la jeune femme, ni son animal de compagnie ne semblaient avoir repérer sa présence et, à vrai dire, la dispute qui avait fait rage dans son for intérieur l'avait laminé. Il n'avait pas eu la bête réaction de signaler sa présence, non plus…

Au prix d'un effort considérable, Seto réussit à faire taire les voix qui se chamaillaient toujours dans sa tête et se leva. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'était pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour son entreprise, dans l'état amorphe dans lequel il se trouvait… Peut-être qu'une bonne douche lui remettrait les idées en place. Trouvant l'idée bonne – et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en chercher une autre, avec le début de migraine qui se pointait, c'était bien la dernière de ses envies – il monta à son tour les escaliers, gagna sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, enlevant machinalement ses sangles et son lourd manteau d'argent qu'il jeta négligemment sur le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau, bureau qui ne lui servait pas à grand-chose puisqu'il travaillait dans une autre pièce du manoir.

Il ignorait combien de temps il restât sous le jet d'eau chaude, laissant l'eau dégringoler joyeusement sur ses cheveux, son visage, son torse, ses bras et ses jambes ; ses muscles se détendirent sensiblement – il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment là à quel point il s'était tendu, ces deux dernières heures – ses idées redevinrent claires progressivement, et il se souvint des derniers évènements, évitant cependant de se rappeler de la visite d'Alistair. Ca n'allait tout de même pas recommencer, ces disputes infernales… il préféra repenser à celles qui l'avaient opposé ces dernières heures à sa colocataire et concurrente Anera.

En si peu de temps, ils ne s'étaient pas autant tenu tête auparavant. Quelque chose clochait.

La robe noire qu'elle semblait avoir acheté à l'occasion du dîner lui allait à ravir. D'une simplicité étonnante pour une robe coûtant aussi cher, Seto devait bien avouer que ça mettait en avant les fines courbes de la jeune femme à la silhouette élancée, mais sur le coup, il la trouva un peu trop maigre. Elle était… vraiment très fine. Plantée devant son miroir, un crayon à la main, elle s'appliquait à marquer le contour de ses yeux de noir, et sûrement aperçut-elle son reflet car elle s'arrêta un bref instant avant de reprendre son œuvre.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? »

« Tu es agressive. »

« Je l'ai toujours été. »

« Tu m'ignore. »

« Je ne peux pas toujours focaliser mon attention sur toi. »

« Arrête ça, tu veux ? »

« Arrêter quoi ? Je n'ai rien commencé. »

« Anera… »

« Ecoute, Seto », dit-elle en se redressant et en se tournant vers lui, rebouchant son crayon. « On tourne en rond dans cette conversation. Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais. A propos du journal ? Je m'en fiche, de toute façon, c'est pas comme si nous l'avions caché. Et puis, pour ta protection, il vaut peut-être mieux que les gens croient que nous sommes ensemble, si le monde apprenait que tu étais gay, ça ferait un scandale insoutenable. Pour le reste, je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir. »

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu es aussi désagréable avec moi. »

« Peut-être parce que tu ne vois que du mal autour de toi ? Ou parce que je suis de mauvaise humeur ? Peut-être les deux ? »

« Je n'aime pas ta façon de me parler. »

« Je sais. Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas, à ta place. »

« Alors… »

« Cette conversation est stérile, elle ne rime à rien. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes en état de nous parler, d'avoir une véritable conversation, et même si tu ignores pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Nous avons tous les deux des préoccupations qui divergent, et il me semble que jusqu'ici, nos disputes ne se sont jamais réglées avec une conversation comme celle que tu essaie d'entretenir maintenant. Alors nous ferions mieux d'arrêter là. De toute façon, Tessa ne va pas tarder. »

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Seto de répliquer, elle se détourna de lui, manifestant par la même occasion son envie de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

Cette façon de faire lui rappelait vaguement la dernière fois qu'il avait été rejeté. Il avait ressenti la même frustration, la même envie d'aller se soulager les nerfs avant que sa jauge de colère n'éclate à cause de l'irritation croissante qui commençait à lui titiller l'estomac. C'était dingue quand même, Anera et lui avaient le même âge et il avait l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à lui comme une mère s'adresserait à son enfant, ou une sœur aînée à son frère cadet… Ses hormones lui montaient un peu trop à la tête. D'ailleurs, ça pourrait expliquer sa récente agressivité multipliée… Parce que c'était vrai qu'elle n'était pas d'une douceur exemplaire ni d'une patience recommandable, mais de là à ce qu'elle le frappe…

Enervé, mais sachant parfaitement que dialoguer dans de telles circonstances avec Anera était totalement impossible, il quitta la chambre de la jeune femme et arpenta les couloirs de son manoir à la recherche de quelque chose à faire pour occuper sa soirée et accessoirement, ses pensées.

Engueuler ses directeurs par mail ou par téléphone se révéla très détendant.

« Oui, j'aimerais avoir des précisions sur la vie de mon défunt père, Gozaburo Kaiba. J'ai constaté récemment que son héritage ne m'était pas entièrement revenu… Existerait-il d'autres héritiers ? »

« _Puis-je savoir quel est votre nom ?_ »

« Seto Kaiba. »

« _Oui… Vous êtes le fils adoptif de Gozaburo Kaiba, PDG de la KaibaCorp après l'avoir rachetée à votre père et vous êtes également le frère aîné de Makuba Kaiba. Est-ce bon ?_ »

« Jusqu'ici, je me souviens parfaitement de qui je suis, j'aimerais simplement savoir s'il existe d'autres héritiers de mon père adoptif. »

« _Je vous prie de bien vouloir patienter… Oui, voilà. Eh bien, Monsieur Kaiba n'ayant pas laissé derrière lui de testament, ce qu'il possédait à été équitablement réparti entre ses trois héritiers, vous, votre frère et sa fille aînée, Sheryl Kaiba._ »

« Sa… fille aînée ? »

« _Oui. Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?_ »

« N'avait-il pas… un fils ? »

« _Effectivement, Noah Kaiba. A l'âge de quatorze ans, il a été porté disparu et n'est pas reparu. Autre chose ?_ »

« Je voudrais en savoir plus sur sa fille. »

« _Pour cela, il faudrait que vous vous référiez à son état civil, Monsieur, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous en dire davantage._ »

Seto grogna et posa son front contre sa main.

« Très bien. Merci. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de le saluer et raccrocha ; quelques secondes plus tard, il attendait patiemment que l'on décroche au numéro qu'il avait composé.

« _Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur Kaiba ?_ », répondit la voix platonique de sa secrétaire.

A l'intonation de sa voix, Seto devina aisément qu'elle avait décroché alors qu'elle était en train de battre les records de toute secrétaire dans la prise de notes rapide sur ordinateur, qu'elle avait calé le combiné entre son épaule et son oreille, et continuait inlassablement de pianoter il ne savait quoi.

« Des recherches. »

« _Tout de suite. Quel genre ?_ »

« Trouvez toutes les informations sur une dénommée Sheryl Kaiba. »

« _Cela risque de prendre du temps, Monsieur._ »

« Faîtes-le maintenant. »

« _Très bien._ »

Ce qu'il y avait de génial avec cette secrétaire, c'était sa discrétion, sa rapidité et son efficacité. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de Kaiba, elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, n'avait pas été étonnée et, il l'avait bien entendu, elle n'avait pas ralentit l'allure de ses doigts sur les touches de son clavier. Cette femme était tout simplement imperméable à tout ce qui touchait à son patron, et Seto remerciait assez souvent le ciel de lui avoir donné une telle secrétaire. Une secrétaire qui exécutait le moindre de ses désirs sans poser de questions, et qui parvenait la plupart du temps à ses fins rapidement. Il espérait qu'elle soit capable de lui fournir dans les minutes qui suivaient des informations complémentaires sur sa soi-disant sœur aînée par adoption…

Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur le bois de son bureau alors qu'il gardait fermement collé contre son oreille le combiné de son téléphone de bureau. Son fauteuil de cuir noir à haut dossier tourné vers la baie vitrée qui s'étalait derrière sn bureau, donnant sur son immense jardin verdoyant, Seto observait la nature se teinter progressivement de cuivre et d'ocre, les nuages moutonneux dispersés dans l'immensité de la voûte céleste aux couleurs déclinantes s'allongeant paresseusement. L'eau d'un étang perdu dans la plaine de son domaine scintillait doucement sous les rayons épuisés ; en retrait sur la gauche, un bâtiment de pierre blanche vide. Les écuries.

« _Monsieur Kaiba ?_ »

Le voile de son regard se retira et il eut un imperceptible mouvement de redressement.

« Oui ? »

« _Que voulez-vous savoir ?_ »

« Tout. »

« _Sheryl Kaiba est née le 28 Octobre 1983 à Tokyo, au Japon. Elle est la fille de Gozaburo et Kasumi Kaiba ; sa mère est décédée deux heures après sa naissance. Aujourd'hui âgée de vingt cinq ans, elle a élu domicile en France, mais il est précisé qu'elle est rarement chez elle ; cavalière professionnelle, elle parcourt le monde en fonction des concours et compétitions auxquelles elle participe. Non mariée, sans enfant. Autre chose, Monsieur ?_ »

« Noah Kaiba. »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« Trouvez des informations sur Noah Kaiba. »

« _Tout de suite._ »

Il l'entendit taper plusieurs choses, cliquer, recliquer et finalement :

« _Noah Kaiba est né d'un second mariage entre Gozaburo et Ariane Kaiba le 5 Janvier 1989 à Seattle, aux Etats-Unis. Enfant sans histoire, il a pourtant été porté disparu alors qu'il avait quatorze ans et n'a jamais été retrouvé._ »

« Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir, Sanae. Où allez-vous chercher tout ça ? »

« _C'est mon travail, Monsieur, vous m'en avez chargée vous-même._ »

« De là à trouver absolument tout ce que je vous demande… »

« _Votre père aimait aussi à tout savoir sur ses employés. J'ai l'habitude, disons._ »

C'était vrai, Sanae avait travaillé deux ans pour son père avant que ce ne soit lui, Seto Kaiba, qui reprenne les rênes de l'entreprise. Et comme tout bon Kaiba qui se respecte, ils avaient tous les deux le même tic : celui de vouloir tout savoir sur n'importe qui, s'il sait qu'il sera amené à le côtoyer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

En repensant à son père, Seto ne pu s'empêcher de se faire la furtive réflexion que Gozaburo était bel et bien un pro américain. Sa première femme, même si elle portait un nom tout ce qu'il y a de plus japonais, avait mis au monde une fille à qui il avait donné un nom américain ; sa seconde femme, en revanche, avait bien un prénom qui n'était pas de chez eux, et ça n'a pas loupé pour leur fils. Seto savait bien que Gozaburo était un amoureux inconditionnel des américains, rêvant toujours d'une collaboration avec eux – qu'il avait d'ailleurs fini par obtenir – mais c'était un peu démesuré.

Ses enfants… Seto remercia sa secrétaire, lui intima de rentrer chez elle, raccrocha et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne pouvait pas le nier : Gozaburo Kaiba, son père adoptif, avait bel et bien des enfants, une fille de vingt cinq années, et un fils qui aurait dû avoir le même âge que lui s'il n'avait pas eu un accident le condamnant à vivre au travers d'un ordinateur. Ces derniers temps, Seto allait de surprises en surprises. Il n'avait jamais admis que Noah puisse être son frère, et ne l'admettait toujours pas. Maintenant, il découvrait qu'il avait une sœur aînée qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant… C'était insensé. Pourquoi tout allait de travers ?

Il n'avait jamais eu qu'un seul frère, et n'en n'aurait toujours qu'un seul. Peut-être que cette Sheryl et Noah étaient bien les enfants légitimes de Gozaburo, mais il n'était plus là pour en témoigner. Il ne les reconnaîtra jamais comme sa sœur et son frère, quoiqu'en dise son entourage.

« Salut, Kaiba. »

« Encore toi ? »

« Quel accueil. Tu pourrais être plus chaleureux quand même. »

Seto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en jetant un regard noir à Alistair.

« Et en quel honneur devrais-je être plus chaleureux avec toi ? Je te rappelle que tu as voulu ma mort, ou prendre mon âme, bref un truc du genre. »

Alistair, lascivement allongé contre l'accoudoir du canapé de cuir blanc du salon, balaya la suggestion d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

« Ce n'est que du passé, tout ça. »

« C'est le passé qui construit un homme et ses jugements. »

L'intrus lança un regard amusé au maître des lieux.

« Tu te mets à la philo ? Diriger une multinationale ne te suffit plus ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? »

« Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de compagnie. Ca doit cruellement te manquer ces derniers temps. »

« Pas vraiment. Je ne vis pas seul. »

« Oh, cette fille qui ressemble à Atem, c'est ça ? Alors, c'est vrai, tu as vraiment fondé une famille dans notre dos ? C'est pas honnête, tout ça. »

« La ferme », grogna Seto. « Les enfants d'Anera ne sont pas les miens et je ne suis pas à proprement parlé avec elle. C'est une amie, c'est tout. »

« Un peu proche comme amie, pour qu'elle vive chez toi. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Du calme, Dragon, du calme… Je ne suis pas venu pour qu'on se dispute. Simplement passer une bonne soirée. »

« Une bonne soirée ? Alistair, tu es au courant que je ne te porte pas particulièrement dans mon cœur ? »

« Ah, ça… Ce n'est qu'un petit détail qui peut vite être changé. »

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? »

Alistair leva les yeux au ciel, pinçant les lèvres, comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à toutes les éventualités.

« Eh bien… Depuis que Dartz a mystérieusement disparu dans la nature, je me suis retrouvé du jour au lendemain sans boulot, seul et paumé. Donc non, je n'ai rien à faire. »

« Tu ne fais rien de ta vie, si je comprend bien. »

« Si, quand même. J'ai repris la fac. »

« Fac de quoi ? »

« En quoi ça peut t'intéresser ? »

« Ce serait déjà un début, si je savais ce que tu étudies. »

Le sourire que lui lança son ancien ennemi aurait peut-être dû tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Pourtant, Seto restait planté là, attendant sa réponse, une étrange sensation s'emparant progressivement de lui, une sensation que pourtant il ne chercha pas à analyser. Plus tard peut-être.

« Eco gestion. »

« Etonnant. »

« Et en quoi l'est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je trouve ça juste étonnant. »

« Alors, peut-on considérer que nous allons passer la soirée à s'intéresser à l'autre pour voir s'il est étonnant ? »

« Sors de chez moi. »

« Holà, mon grand, si tu n'as pas bien saisit le message, je vais te le dire clairement : je ne compte pas bouger de chez toi pour le moment. »

« J'avais bien compris, mais le mien est clair aussi. Tu es chez moi ici, alors sors de mon manoir. »

« Hors de question. »

« Tu me provoques ? »

« Peut-être bien. »

Quelque chose le poussa à faire ce qu'il fit en un quart de seconde. Il fut étonné lui-même par sa propre vitesse. Pendant leur conversation, Alistair s'était levé, et lentement, avec une démarche féline, il s'était approché de Seto, les mains dans le dos, les yeux brillant d'une envie dévorante assez suggestive pour être comprise par quelqu'un comme Seto Kaiba, en manque depuis trois mois. Saisit d'une pulsion vorace mélangée à la colère et à cette antipathie dévorante pour son ennemi, Seto s'était jeté sur lui, avait attrapé fermement ses poignets et l'avait plaqué contre le mur de son salon, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Alistair, visiblement satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses et nullement impressionné. Son sourire était assez équivoque. Face à cette réaction, la frustration vint s'ajouter au mélange explosif qui montait en lui, un mélange dans lequel il n'arrivait plus à distinguer ce qui dansait ensemble. La frustration ; oui, certainement. De la colère ; plus encore, à n'en pas douter. De la haine ; peut-être, ce n'était pas impossible.

Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était une envie irrépressible de remettre Alistair à sa place. Son insolence lui portait sur les nerfs.

« Tu en meurs d'envie », susurra l'intrus.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête du PDG de la KaibaCorp, qui termina par donner libre cours à sa folie.

Oui, il en mourrait d'envie.

Il était épuisé. Cette journée au café avait été harassante. Avec les beaux jours, les gens sortaient plus souvent, les jeunes venaient squatter des heures entières la salle de l'endroit où il travaillait. Bakura, Marek et Odion avaient couru de table en table, en quête des diverses commandes, des verres vides et des saletés à enlever, alors qu'Atem avait passé sa journée à piétiner derrière son bar, saisissant et reposant des bouteilles, lavant et essuyant des verres, servant ceux qui étaient au comptoir et n'en finissant jamais de passer les plats commandés aux serveurs.

Lorsque Marek ferma les portes de son café, il fut soulagé que la journée se termine enfin, surtout après les évènements de la matinée.

Ils étaient rentrés chez eux à quinze heures trente et à seize heures, Marek appelait Atem pour savoir s'il pouvait venir travailler jusqu'à vingt heures, alors qu'il était convenu que le café serait aussi fermé aujourd'hui. Désireux pourtant de se changer les idées et autrement que grâce à ses amis qui, malgré tout, continuaient à bien choisir leurs mots pour s'adresser à lui, il accepta et ça marcha à merveille. Pas une seule seconde Atem n'avait eu la possibilité de penser à quoi que ce soit. Maintenant qu'il était littéralement crevé, il n'aspirait qu'à s'affaler sur son lit et dormir.

Pourtant, ça ne se passa pas comme dans ses plans. Il avait imaginé qu'il s'endormirait dès que son oreille aurait touché le coussin, mais cela ne se produisit pas. Au contraire, il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit à la recherche du sommeil qui l'assommait quelques temps auparavant et qui maintenant le fuyait obstinément.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent d'elles même vers le duel de la matinée.

Il avait vu tellement de détermination dans son regard, il avait plus que sentit sa volonté de le mettre enfin au tapis, de le faire perdre, d'attraper la victoire. Bien sûr, il avait toujours sentit ça à chaque fois qu'il l'avait eu comme adversaire, mais cette fois c'était tellement plus. Cette volonté d'en finir, de lui montrer enfin que c'était lui le meilleur… Une volonté larvée de lui faire du mal, en réalité. C'était ce qu'Atem avait vu, enfin, ce qu'il croyait avoir vu. Ce n'était qu'en y réfléchissant maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que derrière ce qu'il pensait être normal, il y avait bien plus, et si peu de compassion, de regrets. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'avoir voulu sa souffrance. Parce que lui aussi, tout Pharaon qu'il soit, il n'avait pas voulu simplement se mesurer à lui. Non, clairement cette fois, il avait voulu lui arracher la victoire. Ce que Kaiba avait toujours cherché à avoir. Cette victoire qui lui était si chère, Atem avait voulu la lui chaparder encore une fois, mais cette fois ce n'était pas pareil. Parce que le monde n'était pas menacé et que sa vie ne dépendait pas de sa victoire.

C'était en toute connaissance de cause qu'il avait voulu la victoire. A n'importe quel prix.

Une victoire qui ne lui était jamais revenue, comme elle n'a jamais été attribuée à Kaiba. On lui avait dit que son Magicien des Ténèbres avaient renoncé à se battre parce qu'au fond de lui-même, Atem n'était pas prêt et ne voulait pas se battre contre Kaiba. Son cœur… Son cœur, lui, ne le voulait pas. Parce que peut-être, si Kaiba obtenait sa victoire, leur relation s'adoucirait… Bercé d'espoirs, son cœur murmurait ; fort des évènements, sa raison hurlait. Tiraillé entre les deux, Atem souffrait.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait admis que Kaiba lui manquait plus que de raison, et qu'il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie pour être heureux, pour être bien. Ca faisait longtemps qu'Atem savait qu'il était jaloux et qu'il ne supportait pas que Kaiba puisse avoir une relation privilégiée avec qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Sans vraiment savoir ce qui le paralysait.

Ou alors serait-ce parce qu'il n'admettait pas les raisons qui le figeait…

« J'aimerais pouvoir le lui dire… », murmura-t-il dans le noir en serrant contre lui sa couette.

Il aimerait, oui… Si seulement c'était aussi facile de le penser en pleine journée, quand tout tourne autour de nous, ne laissant aucun répit, obligeant à de rapides décisions…

La simple perspective, pourtant, que tout redevienne comme avant, avait le don de balayer toute espérance. Si Atem était parti, c'était pour une raison précise. Et tant que Kaiba n'en aura pas prit conscience… Atem l'aimait, oui, mais pas au point de s'effacer entièrement au gré des caprices de son ex amant.


	6. Céder à la Solitude ou Se Sentir Trahi

Bien le Bonjour,

Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire une fiction dans laquelle chaque chapitre doit contenir un choix plus ou moins cornélien pour nos héros. Parce que je suis en panne d'inspiration de ce côté-là. Autant j'ai l'histoire et le scénario (...), autant les choix... Ils deviennent de plus en plus implicites, les cocos. Ca semble perdre de son sens... J'espère qu'ils seront plus significatifs par la suite. Parce que pour celui-ci... J'ai séché, et je m'excuse auprès de vous pour mon manque d'originalité.

Après cinq chapitres et plus de cent soixante pages Word, Anera va enfin se dévoiler un minimum... Moi et ma manie d'écrire en trois pages ce qui pourrait être écrit en trois paragraphes... Bon, en même temps, c'était pas bien dur de le deviner, j'ai une propension à la discrétion plus ou moins égale à celle d'un troupeau d'éléphants en pleine charge. Ca n'empêche que j'espère quand même vous surprendre D La vie à Domino va enfin devenir palpitante (je remercie d'ailleurs Bakura le Maléfique de m'avoir fait une si belle suggestion (à lire...)).

Je ne saurais jamais vous remercier assez pour le soutien que vous manifestez à cette fiction au travers de vos reviews, et j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à les lire. Par ailleurs, je m'excuse du retard de mes réponses, faut croire que j'ai vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge... J'aurais aimé, aussi, pouvoir répondre aux reviews de N-Lii. A défaut de le faire, je te remercie beaucoup pour chacune de tes reviews

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture (et je vous admire pour votre courage d'aller à chaque fois au bout de chacun de mes chapitres) !

**Note :** Pour plus de fluidité, j'ai procédé à un minuscule changement. Dans le chapitre précédent, l'ancêtre de Kaiba était appelé Prêtre Seto, mais non seulement ce nom ne fait que très moyennement égyptien, mais en plus ça risque de créer quelques contresens... Par conséquent, notre Prêtre est renommé Seth, comme dans le manga, du moins je crois (je n'ai pas encore lu la fin du manga mais j'ai tout vu de l'anime (sauf le tout dernier épisode, je me suis rendue compte en plein partiel, entre deux questions, que j'avais éteint le décodeur et donc que ça n'allait enregistrer que du noir... Ca m'apprendra à programmer des enregistrements à trois heures du matin)).

**Eagle Eclypse**

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de personnages ne sont pas ma propriété (et le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ? Non plus ? Bah... Watapon ? Bon, d'accord...) ; en revanche, je revendique pleinement et en toute connaissance de cause la (très) lunatique Anera Pegasus, son cheval sociopathe Cataracte, son étrange fils aîné Alexandre et son invisible fils cadet Arcanan, les équidés en tout genre et une grande blonde voyageuse répondant au nom de Sheryl Kaiba. Wow, y'en a du monde.

**P.S :** Mon Dieu, j'avais assuré que ce chapitre serait publié plus tôt que ça, mais j'me suis rendue compte juste avant que j'avais complètement oublié une partie de la fiction, et avec ça, j'ai eu des problèmes avec le site... Honte sur moi. Je m'excuse du retard prolongé.

* * *

**Corneille et ses Choix**

Céder à la Solitude ou Se Sentir Trahi et s'y Complaire

_Les graviers crissèrent sous ses pas lourds et furieux. Derrière lui, la porte claqua, refermée par le vieux majordome qui, passant par le hall lorsqu'il y déboula dans l'optique de fuir le manoir pour quelques heures, lui avait ouvert la porte. Il avait bien senti peser sur sa nuque le regard surpris et un brin inquiet du vieil homme, mais n'y avait pas fait très attention. Peut-être était-il adorable et serviable au possible, peut-être qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, Atem n'allait quand même pas lui confier qu'il venait tout juste de se prendre la tête avec son amant pour une histoire pareille. _

_Il y avait de ces moments où le Pharaon se demandait sérieusement ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer vers cet homme froid et prétentieux, arrogant et entêté. Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Seto était de ces hommes qui aimaient bien avoir toujours raison et qui s'emportait quand il savait qu'il avait tort, et qui tentait quand même, par tous les moyens, de faire croire à l'autre qu'il a raison, alors même que c'est faux. Plus énervant que ça, Atem n'avait pas encore découvert. Las de l'entendre lui rabâcher sans cesse la même chose, il avait fini par abandonner la lutte et avait choisi d'aller voir ailleurs s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de moins irritant que l'entêtement de cet homme qu'il aimait tant. _

_« Atem ? »_

_Plongé dans ses pensées moroses, il avait laissé ses pas le guider, sans tenir compte du chemin emprunté, des rues traversées, des personnes croisées ; manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Il avait été conduit à la bibliothèque de la ville, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était vrai que son double lui avait annoncé qu'il passait son samedi après-midi à travailler dans cet endroit calme avec ses trois meilleurs et inséparables amis Joey, Tristan et Téa. _

_Même s'il ressemblait plus à un sanctuaire dédié à la puissance du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, KaibaLand était un endroit agréable où il était bon de s'y promener avec quelques amis et de l'expérience en tant que duelliste. Après quelques attractions plus ou moins audacieuses – Téa avait tenu à rester à terre et Atem l'avait imité, alors que les trois autres grimpaient dans une montagne russe particulièrement osée (dont le train était, bien sûr, à l'effigie de la majestueuse créature) – Joey avait défié Atem en duel en prétextant vouloir se mesurer à lui à défaut d'avoir atteint la finale à cause de ce prétentieux aux cheveux roses, et s'était fait battre en beauté par le détenteur du titre, celui-ci n'ayant même pas eu besoin de recourir à la puissance des Dieux égyptiens. En revanche, il avait contré la Griffe d'Ermocrate de son adversaire avec l'Œil de Timé, une carte qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement, pas parce qu'elle était d'une grande puissance, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait une sensation étrange quand il la manipulait. Après tout, s'il s'en souvenait bien, ces dragons avaient été de véritables humains avant de faire partie de Duel de Monstres. _

_De l'après-midi, ils ne parlèrent pas une seule fois ni ne sous-entendirent rien à propos de la raison qui avait poussé le Pharaon à se retrouver seul dans les rues de Domino avec le regard de quelqu'un d'agacé. Atem ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Téa les quitta vers dix huit heures et Joey, se rendant compte de l'heure qu'il était, s'excusa auprès du Pharaon et de son double en se rappelant subitement qu'il avait promis à Serenity qu'il irait la chercher au train qui la ramenait chez eux après un court voyage avec Duke aux Etats-Unis. Tristan, quant à lui, les quitta une demi-heure plus tard._

_« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas dîner à la maison ? », proposa Yûgi alors qu'Atem le raccompagnait chez lui. « Grand-père serait content de te revoir.Ca fait longtemps qu'il ne t'a pas vu. »_

_« Ce serait avec plaisir, mais… »_

_« Oh, allez, s'il te plaît ! Tu peux bien te le permettre, quand même… »_

_Atem soupira. Yûgi savait comment obtenir de lui ce qu'il voulait, et puis ce n'était pas comme le Pharaon réussissait de sa propre volonté à lui refuser quelque chose, surtout quand il en avait envie. Alors finalement, il céda à la tentation et accepta l'invitation de son double. A la vue du visage _

_du Pharaon, le visage de Sugoroku s'illumina et il bondit derrière son comptoir, impatient que son petit-fils par dédoublage franchisse les derniers mètres qui les séparaient pour le serrer dans ses bras de toute sa petite hauteur. _

_« Atem ! Quel joie de te revoir ! »_

_« Ca faisait longtemps, Grand-père. »_

_« Tu restes pour dîner, j'espère ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas su dire non à Yûgi. »_

_Sugoroku eut un grand sourire et Yûgi entraîna son double à l'étage, après s'être assuré que son grand-père n'avait besoin de rien pour la fermeture du magasin, et ils s'installèrent dans sa chambre, comme dans le temps où ils vivaient ensemble à corps séparés. A cette époque, ils avaient eu un petit rituel qui consistait à ce qu'ils passent leur temps dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, quoiqu'ils fassent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décrètent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Yûgi annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche et laissa le Pharaon seul dans la pièce silencieuse qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis son départ. _

_L'horloge annonçait dix neuf heures. Seto devait certainement être en train de travailler, comme toujours… Dégainant son portable, il chercha le nom de son amant dans son répertoire et lui envoya un SMS en lui indiquant qu'il ne dînait pas au Manoir ce soir, qu'il n'était par conséquent pas nécessaire qu'ils l'attendent. Puis il rangea l'engin dans sa poche, sûr à quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent que Seto ne prendrait pas la peine de lui répondre. _

_Le dîner fut agréable et animé. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les habitudes qui régnaient au Manoir ; ils n'étaient pas servis à table, il n'y avait personne qui rôdait autour d'eux en resservant du vin ou de l'eau dès la seconde où il n'y en avait plus dans le verre, la table était moins grande mais surtout, l'ambiance était plus enjouée. Beaucoup plus. Au Manoir, Atem ne riait pas autant qu'il ne riait en présence de son double et de l'homme qu'il appelait Grand-père sans aucune difficulté. C'était agréable de sentir une telle différence. Un peu comme une bouffée d'air frais. Pas qu'Atem détestât ses repas au manoir, mais au moins changeait-il de temps en temps sa manière de dîner. _

_Il quitta la famille Mûto vers minuit, après avoir accepté une partie de jeu de société avec eux, et rentra chez lui, mains dans les poches et le cœur plus léger que lorsqu'il était parti du Manoir. A l'idée qu'il allait peut-être devoir rendre des comptes à Seto, pourtant, sa bonne humeur se ternit un peu. Il n'aimait que très moyennement faire ça, les disputes avec son amant n'étaient jamais une partie de plaisir. Somme toute, c'était normal, mais le caractère du jeune PDG ne prêtait pas à un pardon facile… Il lui suffisait d'avoir poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, même sans vraiment le vouloir, pour l'avoir blessé ou irrité, et c'était parti pour un petit bout de temps sans beaucoup de contacts amoureux. Bon, c'était vrai aussi quand on parlait de son cas, à lui, Atem. Quoiqu'il puisse dire à propos de Seto, il n'était pas franchement mieux, et en avait conscience. Au moins. _

_Atem traîna en chemin et n'arriva au Manoir que vers minuit et demie. S'arrêtant devant la grande bâtisse de pierre blanche, il eut un profond soupir et composa le code d'entrée ; la grille en fer noir s'ouvrit et il suivit le chemin de gravier qui menait à la porte principale. Il voulu l'ouvrir mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la poignée, l'un des battants s'était déjà écarté de l'autre, lui laissant le champ libre pour pénétrer dans le Manoir. Naturellement, Atem s'était attendu à ce que ce soit le vieux majordome, certainement encore debout à une heure pareille – il était increvable – mais finalement, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : la personne qui se tenait derrière le battant de la porte était loin d'être vieille, vêtue d'un costume noir impeccable et nœud papillon et d'à peu près la taille du Pharaon. Atem arqua un sourcil alors que ses yeux remontaient vers le regard bleu glace de son amant immobile. _

_Sans un mot, Seto se décala de l'ouverture, invitant par la même occasion Atem à entrer dans le hall, chose que n'hésita pas à faire le Pharaon. Les nuits de printemps étaient encore un peu _

_fraîches malgré l'approche du mois de juin et de ses beaux jours traditionnels. Derrière lui, il entendit le jeune PDG refermer la porte et la fermer à clé._

_« Je pensais que tu serais déjà couché, à cette heure-là », déclara Atem pour briser le silence qu'il trouvait un peu lourd. « Ou alors que tu serais encore derrière ton ordinateur. _

_« Je t'attendais. »_

_« Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ? »_

_« Si, mais il ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour l'homme qui partage ma vie. »_

_Le cœur d'Atem rata un battement. Depuis six mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble, jamais Seto n'avait dit une chose pareille. D'accord, il n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui dire en le regardant, mais au moins l'avait-il dit, et c'était cela qui comptait aux yeux du Pharaon dont le cœur gonfla quand il se rendit compte que son amant fuyait son regard, certainement gêné par la confession qu'il venait de faire, même si ce n'était pas à proprement parlé une déclaration comme Atem lui en avait déjà faites. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Pharaon alors qu'il suivait son amant, en éteignant les lumières derrière lui, vers leur chambre. L'idée de dormir blotti contre lui était alléchante. _

_Le jeune PDG avait été si mignon… C'était tellement rare qu'il soit embarrassé. Atem se promit de ne plus se demander pourquoi il aimait Seto. C'était comme ça, et ce n'était pas si mal. _

Il était sur le point de retirer l'écharde coincée entre deux griffes du squelettique Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, à côté duquel se tenait, impuissant et observant avec espoir et fascination les mains blanches et visiblement expertes en la matière de retirer des échardes dans les pattes des dragons quel que soit leur genre, son plus dévoué cavalier, Joey Wheeler en personne, manifestement ravagé par le cataclysme provoqué par cette minuscule écharde entre les deux griffes de son précieux dragon, qu'une douce mélodie détourna son attention. Estimant que la souffrance du Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges pouvait patienter quelques secondes, Yûgi tourna la tête, avec la vague impression de nager dans du coton, et chercha la source de cette musique assez perturbante si l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part, environnés d'arbres et d'herbes, au bord d'un lac scintillant sous les rayons flamboyants du soleil, et qu'il n'y avait, par conséquent, aucun moyen de faire de la musique.

Son gémissement fut étouffé par l'épais coussin qui soutenait sa tête et sa main partit seule à la recherche de la source de cette musique que son cerveau remettait péniblement. Manifestement, la partie motrice était plus rapide à la détente que le reste ; plongé en plein brouillard, Yûgi se demandait sérieusement s'il était dans cette immense prairie sans fin en compagnie du Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges et de Joey, avec pour mission d'enlever cette foutue écharde de la patte de la malheureuse créature, ou alors quelque part chez lui, peut-être même qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il ne savait plus bien.

Ses doigts frôlèrent quelque chose de vibrant et s'en saisirent instinctivement. Son portable. C'était donc ça, cette douce musique. Enfin, douce… c'était quand même la sonnerie de son portable lui indiquant à force de faibles décibels tout de même conséquentes que quelqu'un essayait de le joindre. Toujours à l'instinct, car incapable de se repérer pour le moment, il ouvrit son portable – ou plutôt ses doigts s'en chargèrent pour lui – et le porta à l'oreille. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son visage était toujours plongé dans son coussin, et lui plongé dans le noir avec pour seul repère son portable en main.

Il baragouina un « allô » absorbé par l'épaisseur de son coussin. Il fallait croire que son interlocuteur n'en avait rien à faire.

« _Yûgi ? C'est Rebecca_ », commença-t-elle alors qu'il avait à peine émit son borborygme, n'ayant manifestement pas attendu qu'il dise quoique ce soit. « _Je suis désolée de te prévenir si tard, mais je ne pourrais pas venir… J'avais complètement oublié que des chevaux arrivaient ce matin au ranch, je dois m'occuper d'eux. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_ »

Euh… venir où ? Peinant à se remettre les idées en place, Yûgi laissa tomber sa main libre sur sa tête, peut-être dans l'espoir que ça les aide à revenir dans les cases appropriées, et força ses méninges à turbiner à fond de train. Il s'agissait de Rebecca, d'accord. La petite blonde de deux ans sa cadette, aux grands yeux bleus, douée d'une intelligence hors du commun, petite fille d'un ami de son grand-père, plus jeune championne régionale qui a prétendu lui arracher le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus en la possession de son grand-père. Et pour laquelle il craquait, ça, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, il avait même du mal à l'oublier.

Pour laquelle il…

Subitement, il se redressa dans ce qui lui servait de lit, et la lumière crue du jour lui transperça férocement les globes oculaires. Par réflexe, il rabattit vivement ses paupières et se massa les yeux, sentant la couverture dégringoler jusque ses reins.

Il avait complètement oublié le rendez-vous avec Rebecca.

« _Yûgi ?_ »

« Oui, oui euh… C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas… Euh… C'est euh… enfin, les chevaux… »

« _Je te réveille ?_ »

Yûgi se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Sa voix éraillée n'avait pas trompé, parce que même si sa diction n'était pas géniale, c'était toujours la même chose quand il parlait à Rebecca. Si elle était assurée, qu'importe la situation, Yûgi était dévoré par une timidité embêtante qui justement, avait le don de faire craquer la jeune fille à qui il avait donné un rendez-vous auquel il n'avait même pas été fichu de se rendre, même si maintenant il était annulé.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller, faut croire… »

Il entendit Rebecca pouffer à l'autre bout de la ligne. C'était une chose qu'il aimait bien chez elle. Elle s'amusait de tout, même si cela lui portait préjudice. En fait, cette gamine était débordante de joie et d'optimisme.

« _Heureusement qu'il y a du travail au ranch alors, j'aurais attendu longtemps je crois ! »_

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Rebecca… Je pensais avoir tout réglé et… »

« _Yûgi, ça va ! Il n'y a pas de mal, ça arrive à tout le monde. On remet ça à une prochaine fois ?_ »

« Oui, bien sûr… Dis, je peux venir t'aider ? »

« _Au ranch ?_ »

« Où veux-tu que ce soit ? »

« _Bah… Oui, si tu veux, mais il y a du travail, et ce n'est pas de tout repos…_ »

« Ca me changera des duels ! »

« _Oui, c'est vrai ! Bon, d'accord alors. Tu peux être là dans une heure ?_ »

« Oui, pas de problèmes. »

« _Okay, à tout à l'heure alors !_ »

Et elle raccrocha sans même laisser le temps à Yûgi de dire quoi que ce soit. Bon, débordante de joie et d'optimiste, okay, mais aussi débordante d'énergie, ce qui pouvait s'avérer être un défaut à la longue…

Reposant son téléphone sur la table basse, Yûgi dégagea ses jambes de sous la couverture et les posa sur le sol, restant assis sur le bord du canapé qui lui avait servit de lit pour la nuit. Les souvenirs de la soirée passée lui revenait doucement en mémoire alors que son regard se posait sur la télé de dimensions modestes éteinte, les quelques décorations éparpillées sur les murs blancs, le tapis duveteux sur lequel se dressait une table basse de bois laqué, le bar blanc qui séparait le salon salle à manger de la cuisine, le micro-ondes rangé en hauteur, surplombant l'évier en inox et la machine à 

café d'un noir d'encre, laquelle était encore en fonctionnement pour garder au chaud le fond de café qui reposait dans la cafetière transparente. Lorsqu'il passa sur l'horloge, son regard s'arrêta sur les aiguilles. Dix heures vingt.

Il avait pourtant demandé à Atem de le réveiller quand il partirait au travail.

Yûgi s'étira longuement peu de temps après avoir remis ses idées en place. La veille, il avait dîné avec son double et ils avaient passés la soirée devant la télé du Pharaon, à regarder divers films pouvant atteindre des sommets dans le domaine de l'inutilité scénaristique. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, aussi… Pour la première fois depuis que Kaiba et lui avaient rompu, Atem s'était enfin entièrement ouvert à celui qui l'avait accueilli dans son corps, il lui avait raconté ses angoisses, ses doutes, son manque, son mal-être grandissant, son étrange impression de déjà-vu qui le poursuivait partout lorsqu'il croisait ou pensait furtivement à Anera, sa jalousie vis-à-vis d'elle et de sa relation avec Kaiba, son échec quant à vouloir haïr Kaiba pour mieux l'oublier… Patient et attentif, Yûgi l'avait écouté sans jamais rien dire, sans lui poser de questions, il l'avait laissé parler, entièrement libre de s'arrêter ou d'en rajouter. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'alcool que l'ancien Roi avait ingurgité, mais en tout cas, le plus jeune esprit avait eu l'agréable impression de retrouver l'homme qu'il avait toujours connu.

Et puis, finalement, après qu'Atem ait eu fini de raconter ses malheurs, ils avaient convenu qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se regardent un dernier film, même s'il était déjà deux heures du matin, histoire de tasser tout ça, et aucun souvenir ensuite ; Yûgi avait dû s'endormir pendant le film, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se retrouvait sur le canapé, une couverture sur le dos et tout habillé.

Mais tout de même, Atem aurait pu le réveiller, il avait quand même rendez-vous…

Yûgi fit un passage rapide dans la salle de bain histoire de se coiffer un minimum, se versa une tasse de café en arrêtant la cafetière, attrapa finalement ses clés et son portable, inspecta rapidement s'il n'avait rien oublié et sortit de l'appartement en prenant soin de fermer derrière lui. Yûgi était la seule personne qui possédait un double des clés de l'appartement du Pharaon.

« Eh bien, Yûgi ! », lança son grand-père quand le jeune homme franchit le pas de la porte du magasin de jeux. « Tu ne devrais pas être au cinéma à cette heure-là ? »

« Atem ne m'a pas réveillé », répondit son petit-fils en se dirigeant d'emblée vers l'escalier. « Et de toute façon, Rebecca m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle annulait. »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Elle avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui, des chevaux de propriétaire débarquaient dans son ranch », articula la voix de Yûgi, celui-ci ayant disparu à l'étage. « Elle a du travail, et je me suis proposé de l'aider. »

Il entendit très nettement son grand-père rire dans la boutique et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »

« Yûgi, c'est un ranch ! Et les chevaux sont loin d'être ta tasse de thé… »

Bon, c'était vrai, Yûgi avait une peur bleue des chevaux. Pas qu'il en avait la phobie, au contraire, ces créatures le fascinait, elles étaient si gracieuses et fières, si nobles et si volontaires… Les chevaux étaient des animaux forts qui imposaient le respect par leur seule allure, et Yûgi aurait adoré savoir monter à cheval comme ces cavaliers professionnels, savoir ce que ça faisait que de survoler un obstacle sur le dos d'un fidèle animal que rien n'arrête, savoir ce que l'on ressentait quand on galopait avec eux dans de grandes prairies sans limites… Oui, Yûgi aurait aimé pouvoir prendre des leçons, s'il n'était pas à chaque fois mort de peur à la simple idée de se retrouver perché sur la colonne vertébrale d'un tel animal, dont la puissance pouvait se retourner contre son cavalier et le blesser gravement en l'envoyant à terre… C'était bien de la chute dont Yûgi avait peur, parce qu'elle était lourde de conséquences.

Alors… Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça d'aller aider Rebecca à son ranch…

La main sur la poignée de sa porte de chambre, il hésita entre entrer dans son antre pour changer de vêtements et appeler Rebecca pour finalement annuler. Elle aussi savait très bien que Yûgi n'était pas spécialement rassuré sur le dos d'un cheval, qu'il avait peur de monter à cheval… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait au ranch qu'elle tenait avec son grand-père, et elle avait déjà essayé de le faire monter sur le dos d'un des chevaux les plus calmes du ranch, et il était resté paralysé à cette idée.

Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-elle accepté qu'il vienne l'aider si elle savait qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité ?

Yûgi s'ébroua. Dans un ranch comme dans un centre équestre, pour s'occuper des chevaux, il n'y avait pas toujours besoin qu'on monte sur l'un d'eux. Il y avait toujours plus de travail à terre qu'à cheval ; donc, il laissera tout le travail équestre à son amie et s'occuperait du reste. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Et puis, ça lui permettrait de passer un peu de temps avec elle…

Prenant sa décision, le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre, se changea rapidement et redescendit dans le magasin où il souhaita une bonne journée à son grand-père, celui-ci lui répondant de faire attention mais de quand même passer un agréable moment avec la petite Rebecca, comme il l'appelait. A l'évocation de ce surnom, Yûgi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, Rebecca était plus jeune que lui, mais elle était certainement plus mûre que la majorité d'entre eux, certainement était-elle-même plus mûre que ne l'était Seto Kaiba lui-même. Alors, la petite… en âge et en taille, certainement.

En s'installant derrière le volant de sa voiture, Yûgi eut un moment de flottement alors que le souvenir de son anniversaire lui revenait en mémoire, anniversaire qu'il avait fêté avec ses amis en même temps qu'ils fêtaient tous ensemble leur réussite dans leur ultime épreuve scolaire. Son grand-père lui avait fait alors l'immense surprise de lui avoir acheté, à l'occasion, une voiture, peut-être pas aussi rutilante que les neuves ni même de grande marque, mais une voiture quand même, à lui, qui avait réussi à avoir son permis dans la même année. A chaque fois qu'il montait dans cette voiture, il y repensait, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant avec tendresse à son grand-père et à Atem, car Sugoroku lui avait confié plus tard qu'Atem avait tenu à investir pour moitié lui aussi, en économisant son salaire qu'il gagnait quand il travaillait encore à la KaibaCorp, ne vivant que de celui de Kaiba… Dans cette histoire, Yûgi ne retenait que l'intention de son double et de son grand-père les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur, une attention qui les avait menés tous les deux à travailler d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir lui offrir cette voiture.

Il arriva au ranch une heure plus tard. La circulation avait été difficile par le centre-ville de Domino, étrangement agité pour une matinée où les gens étaient censés travailler. Sur le chemin qui le menait aux écuries, il se fit saluer par un palefrenier amateur de Duel de Monstres et qui lui avait demandé des conseils, avant de se révéler à lui-même qu'il ferait mieux de continuer à rester en amateur et de rester dans le monde du cheval pour gagner sa vie. A cela, Yûgi avait répondu qu'il en allait de même pour lui, à la différence qu'il resterait amateur dans le monde du cheval, et non pas dans Duel de Monstres.

Yûgi ne trouva pas Rebecca aux écuries et lorsqu'il demanda à un autre palefrenier s'il savait où est-ce qu'il pourrait la trouver, il lui indiqua en grognant qu'elle était à la carrière à observer « cette pimbêche de blonde sans cervelle et friquée se pavaner sur sa monture dont le prix de vente venait d'augmenter avec son récent succès aux dernières compétitions ». Manifestement, celui-là n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la personne qui venait avec ses chevaux… Avant de rejoindre la carrière, Yûgi fit un saut rapide au box de Mélusine d'Ambray, plus couramment appelée Mélusine, la jument selle français de Rebecca. La jeune fille n'avait jamais parlé de l'acquisition de sa jument, et Yûgi ignorait tout à ce sujet, mais il savait qu'elle aimait particulièrement Mélusine et qu'elle adorait se balader sur 

son dos, ainsi que la faire travailler. Le jeune homme était sûr qu'un des rêves de celle qu'il appréciait particulièrement était de devenir cavalière professionnelle… Peut-être pas sur le dos de Mélusine, mais avec un autre cheval c'était possible. Oui, peut-être, après tout, Rebecca était une excellente cavalière.

Yûgi se pencha sur le panneau de bois qui servait de porte au box et appela la jument en claquant la langue. Redressant ses oreilles, l'animal releva légèrement la tête, dévisagea un instant la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de son box et, décidant certainement qu'elle pouvait sans crainte aller le voir, elle s'avança doucement vers lui et leva la tête, lui soufflant au visage. Yûgi attendit qu'elle ait terminé et tendit la main ; le nez soyeux de la jument se posa dans sa paume et, après quelques secondes, il la remonta pour caresser le chanfrein de l'animal. Cette jument était une belle créature, dégageant un calme rassurant et une sérénité assurée réconfortante. Elle n'avait rien d'un jeune cheval nerveux et n'était pas du genre à faire des coups bas. Cette jument était tout simplement adorable.

Il retrouva Rebecca fascinée, accoudée à la barrière de la carrière, suivant du regard un immense cheval au poil sombre et luisant de sueur, aux allures légères et puissantes contrastant avec la finesse des muscles qui roulaient sur ses jambes. La bave aux lèvres, l'animal avançait d'un galop soutenu en direction d'un obstacle, maîtrisé par une cavalière aux longs cheveux blonds qui regardait obstinément devant elle, les doigts serrés sur les rênes tendues. Et au milieu de la carrière, un homme seul, hurlant des recommandations à la cavalière dont la monture s'envola puissamment au-dessus de l'obstacle, alors que la jeune femme perdait l'équilibre sans pour autant tomber de cheval. L'homme hurla un reproche.

« Oh ça va, Charlie », répliqua d'une voix excédée la cavalière en faisant passer au pas sa monture et en relâchant les rênes. « Hécate et moi venons à peine de sortir d'une saison complète de compétition, je suis lessivée et ma jument ne l'est pas moins. On a aussi le droit de se reposer, non ? »

« Les champions doivent toujours se maintenir au meilleur de leur forme. »

« Et tu crois sincèrement qu'une semaine ou deux vont venir détruire tout le travail accompli en huit ans ? Je veux me reposer, et je veux aussi que ma jument ait sa part de repos. Alors tu me laisses au grand maximum deux semaines, deux semaines pendant lesquelles Hécate et moi allons travailler tous les jours mais pas de manière aussi intensive. Comme ça, ça te feras aussi des vacances, et ça ne te feras pas de mal. »

L'homme allait certainement pour répliquer mais la cavalière l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Aucune protestation, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. »

Charlie finit par abandonner la partie en maugréant et quitta la carrière en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, visiblement peu satisfait. La cavalière resta seule, sa monture déambulant au gré de sa volonté dans le lourd sable de l'endroit. Puis, au bout d'un long moment de silence durant lequel Yûgi observa la jument et sa cavalière, celle-ci s'arrêta et mit pied à terre et lançant :

« Rebecca, je suis morte. Je vais m'occuper d'Hécate, mais je n'ai pas le courage de contenir l'énergie d'Epsylon… Tu veux bien le sortir ? »

« C'est vrai ?! », s'exclama la jeune fille à côté de Yûgi, visiblement au comble de la joie et de l'excitation. « Tu veux bien que je le monte ? »

La jeune femme blonde se tourna vers Rebecca et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux que venait rehausser l'étincelle de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux d'une couleur verte si claire qu'elle les rendait presque translucides. Elle aurait pu avoir l'air d'être une poupée, avec son visage fin et blanc encadré de belles boucles blondes scintillantes si elle ne dégageait pas une assurance écrasante qui donnait l'impression qu'elle se sentait supérieure à tous, cette beauté féroce et fascinante.

« Bien sûr, tu en es tout à fait capable. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Oui ! »

Jamais auparavant Yûgi n'avait vu Rebecca aussi enjouée, excitée et heureuse. Cet Epsylon devait vraiment être un animal exceptionnel pour qu'elle s'emporte ainsi rien qu'à l'idée de le monter.

La jeune femme attrapa les rênes de sa monture et, la menant du bout des longues lanières de cuir, l'animal la suivant docilement, la tête basse, elle quitta la carrière à pas lourds et fatigués en direction des écuries. Rebecca, elle, sauta sur place en poussant un cri de joie qui fit sursauter son compagnon qui ne s'y était pas le moins du monde attendu.

« Oh, Yûgi, je ne t'avais pas vu ! », s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'enfin elle repéra sa présence à ses côtés.

« J'ai cru comprendre… »

Elle lui sauta au cou, le serrant avec énergie contre lui. Sous la surprise, le jeune homme hoqueta mais visiblement, Rebecca ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Vraiment, l'annonce qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'Epsylon était ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré sans y croire. Yûgi se fit la promesse de remercier l'inconnue aux longs cheveux blonds de l'avoir fait presque assassiné par l'étreinte mortelle de la jeune fille.

« Qui était-ce ? », demanda Yûgi quelques instants plus tard, alors que Rebecca l'avait relâché en se rendant enfin compte qu'il risquait de bientôt manquer d'air si elle continuait ainsi, et en s'excusant pour la conduite un peu trop joviale qu'elle avait adopté.

« Sheryl, une cavalière professionnelle qui vient ici à chaque début de saison morte de compétition depuis qu'elle a commencé. J'avais oublié qu'elle arrivait aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que j'ai dû annuler… »

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. »

Rebecca eut un petit sourire.

« Sheryl m'apprend beaucoup à chaque fois qu'elle vient ici, en échange de l'hospitalité qu'on lui réserve à elle et ses chevaux, elle me donne des leçons, et parfois son entraîneur s'y met aussi. Elle est sévère quand je suis à cheval, mais en dehors de ça, c'est une femme pleine d'énergie, d'une grande gentillesse. C'est elle qui m'a offert Mélusine, à la deuxième année où elle est venue ici, en remerciement pour tous les services que je lui rendais, a-t-elle dit. »

« J'apprend enfin comment tu as acquis cette jument… Et… Epsylon ? Tu avais l'air si heureuse à l'idée de le monter… »

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remirent à briller d'excitation.

« Oui, c'est le nouveau poulain de Sheryl. Il est tout jeune, elle est arrivée avec lui il y a deux ans. Ce cheval est magnifique. Il a un bel avenir dans la compétition devant lui… Si tu voyais ses allures ! Il est aérien, si puissant et léger à la fois… Mais comme il est jeune, il est bourré d'énergie et n'est pas recommandé à un débutant, et en général, seule Sheryl le monte. Alors… Que je puisse à mon tour le monter… j'en rêvais ! Ce cheval est fabuleux… »

Et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux sans aucunes difficultés l'admiration et l'amour qu'elle portait à ce cheval sans même avoir eu le plaisir et le privilège de le monter alors qu'elle le voyait chaque année depuis deux ans. Il était évident qu'elle s'était beaucoup occupée de lui pendant ces deux années où il était présent ; maintenant qu'elle avait la possibilité de le monter… Yûgi imaginait sans mal le bonheur qui pouvait l'étreindre à cet instant précis.

Ils passèrent la matinée et tout le début d'après-midi à s'occuper des chevaux et de leurs boxes. Yûgi passa le plus clair de son temps un râteau à la main et poussant une brouette de box en box, nettoyant une partie de la litière pour certains et la totalité pour d'autres. Pendant ce temps-là, 

Rebecca sellait et faisait travailler en extérieur chacun des chevaux qui appartenaient à son ranch, et en début d'après-midi commença l'activité commerciale du ranch : les chevaux allaient et venaient, différents cavaliers sur le dos, piétinant les mêmes chemins de balade depuis l'ouverture du centre. Quelques leçons étaient données à la demande ou régulièrement ; l'endroit partageait ses revenus entre les propriétaires de chevaux, les promenades proposées et les leçons d'équitation dispensées hebdomadairement. Yûgi aidait les cavaliers à trouver leurs chevaux et à s'en occuper, donnait parfois des conseils à des cavaliers amateurs de Duel de Monstres et fans visiblement heureux de le voir dans un tel endroit, et croisait Rebecca de temps en temps. Il devait être dix sept heures quand elle vint le voir.

« Quelle journée… Les gens défilent, ça fait bizarre de refaire ça après quatre jours de tournoi… Grand-père m'a dit que j'avais terminé ma journée. Ca te dit une promenade à cheval ? »

A l'évocation d'une telle possibilité, Yûgi pâlit.

« Pardon ? »

« Oh, allez, je vais monter Epsylon, et tu connais très bien Mélusine. Elle te connaît aussi, tu sais, mine de rien. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien… Allez, s'il te plaît ! »

Les grands yeux bleus de son amie le fit hésiter encore quelques secondes puis finalement, il soupira. Il savait qu'elle avait compris qu'elle avait gagné, de toute façon, elle gagnait toujours quand il s'agissait de faire quelque chose avec elle, que ce soit monter à cheval ou autre chose…

Ils allèrent alors ensemble dans la sellerie, la jeune fille lui parlant avec entrain d'Epsylon et de ses prouesses, et attrapèrent chacun l'équipement de sa monture, avant de se séparer pour aller les retrouver. Dévoré par la peur et l'appréhension, Yûgi attrapa son courage à deux mains, comme lors du Tournoi Ultime de Kaiba lorsque Makuba lui avait demandé de monter sur scène saluer ses fans et que le Pharaon l'avait lâché à cet instant, et pénétra dans le box de la jument, tranquillement en train de mâchonner un brin de paille. Elle releva à peine la tête vers lui lorsqu'il lui flatta l'encolure. Attrapant une brosse, il entreprit de la panser un minimum avant de la seller, bien qu'elle l'ait été juste avant car montée il y a une heure ou deux pour une promenade, puis posa les tapis, la selle, ajusta la sangle, remonta les étriers, enfila le filet sans aucune résistance, Mélusine ouvrant docilement la bouche à la présentation du mors d'acier, puis s'harnacha lui-même, enfilant de hautes bottes de cuir noir et attachant une bombe sur sa tête. Bien.

Il respira un bon coup. Ce n'était qu'une balade, rien qu'une balade sur le dos de la plus docile, la plus gentille et la plus calme des juments du ranch. C'était sur son dos que les débutants commençaient à apprendre à monter à cheval, elle était la préférée de nombreux cavaliers et il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes avec elle. Mélusine était tout à fait incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, et Rebecca pouvait le lui assurer, c'était elle qui la montait le plus souvent. C'était sa jument. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, elle le lui avait répété assez souvent ; elle lui avait même dit que c'était en elle qu'elle avait le plus confiance. Et puis, Rebecca connaissait Yûgi un minimum, elle n'était pas sans ignorer la peur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur à l'idée de grimper sur le dos d'un cheval. Jamais elle ne lui aurait proposé de se balader sur le dos de Mélusine si elle n'avait pas été assurée qu'il ne se passerait rien.

Pourtant, malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à se rassurer. Silencieusement, il observa la jument qui attendait, la tête basse, qu'il l'emmène là où ce pour quoi il l'avait harnachée. Alors, se disant que Rebecca devait sûrement l'attendre, il passa les rênes au-dessus de l'encolure et la fit sortir du box ; derrière lui, un palefrenier qui passait par là referma la porte. D'un pas raide, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie des écuries ; à peine le premier claquement de sabot de Mélusine sur le béton retentit-il qu'un animal d'une fascinante beauté tourna la tête vers eux.

Jusqu'ici, Yûgi n'avait jamais vu un tel cheval ; même Cataracte, qui l'avait fasciné la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, ne l'avait pas autant éblouit. Epsylon, car ce devait être lui, n'avait pas 

ce qui gâchait l'allure du cheval d'Anera, il n'avait pas dans ses yeux sombres cette antipathie qui diminuait considérablement le charme de Cataracte. Bien au contraire, les yeux d'Epsylon luisaient d'une rare intelligence et d'un calme souverain rendant son regard envoûtant. Campé sur ses quatre jambes aux muscles saillants, l'animal avait une allure générale dégageant une puissance certaine, une certaine noblesse dans son maintien ; son poil noir luisait sous les rayons éblouissants du soleil et au milieu de son front s'étalait une tâche blanche en forme d'étoile. Parfaitement équilibré, il avait tout du cheval parfait qui était susceptible de ravir Rebecca rien qu'à l'idée de le monter. La jeune fille, d'ailleurs, se tenait à côté de lui, rênes en main, discutant tranquillement avec Sheryl, cette dernière tenant du bout de sa longe sa jument Hécate en train de mâchonner d'un air fatigué quelques brins d'herbe fraîchement arrachés.

A son approche, Sheryl releva la tête et lui sourit gentiment alors que Rebecca se retournait. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Alors, c'est toi le jeune Yûgi Mûto ? », demanda la cavalière d'Hécate lorsque Yûgi se fut suffisamment approché.

« Euh… Oui… »

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Rebecca t'aime beaucoup. Elle ne cesse jamais de vanter tes qualités et tes mérites. »

A cette évocation, les deux jeunes personnes concernées s'échangèrent un regard et Yûgi constata qu'elle rougissait autant que lui. Cela dû amuser Sheryl, qui eut un joli rire de gorge, un rire qui sonnait comme étant celui d'une personne de noble éducation. Un joli rire, mais un rire retenu, comme on l'apprenait aux jeunes personnes d'une famille fortunée qui se devait d'interner quelques manières.

« Je ne me suis pas présentée », reprit la jeune femme en passant une main câline sur le chanfrein d'Epsylon, venu réclamer des caresses. « Sheryl Kaiba. »

Yûgi faillit s'étouffer.

« Pardon !? »

Sheryl rit une nouvelle fois avec cette dignité qui semblait la caractériser et qui s'expliquait mieux avec son… nom de famille…

« J'imagine que la réaction de mes deux frères cadets adoptifs sera presque semblable à la tienne… »

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de… »

« Je suis née du premier mariage de mon père, Gozaburo Kaiba, et par conséquent je suis la sœur aînée de Noah Kaiba, ainsi que de Seto et Makuba Kaiba… Ca te paraît sûrement invraisemblable, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. D'ailleurs… Je tenais à m'excuser au nom de mon demi-frère, Noah, pour tout le mal qu'il vous a fait lorsqu'il vous a emprisonné dans son monde virtuel. Je n'ai pas réussi à le raisonner, il était bien trop dévoré par la haine qu'il vouait à l'époque à Seto de lui avoir tout volé. A l'origine, l'empire des Kaiba devait lui appartenir, jusqu'à cet accident… »

« Attendez… Vous voulez dire que vous saviez que Noah était enfermé dans un monde virtuel… et vous saviez aussi qu'il nous avait emprisonnés ? »

« Oui… J'étais au Japon quand Noah a eu son accident, et même si je désapprouvais l'idée de mon père de l'enfermer dans un monde virtuel, je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher. Vous savez comment sont les Kaiba… Et puis, finalement, comme j'avais gardé contact avec lui et que je m'arrangeais toujours pour le voir une fois par jour, il m'a parlé de son projet mais s'il a hérité d'un trait de caractère de mon père, c'est bien de son entêtement… »

Toutes ses précisions passaient au-dessus de la tête de Yûgi, à des années lumières, et comme si elle s'en rendait compte, elle arrêta son explication ici en souriant, visiblement satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle provoquait. Rebecca, nullement surprise, souriait elle aussi ; cela devait faire longtemps qu'elle savait que cette Sheryl portait le nom de Kaiba et qu'elle était l'aînée de cette riche famille…

« Les Kaiba savent que vous existez ? », finit par demander Yûgi.

« Ils ne le savaient pas jusqu'à hier, comme je devais passer quelques temps chez Anera et qu'elle a finalement réélu domicile dans mon ancien chez moi… »

« Parce que vous connaissez aussi Anera ?! »

« Eh oui, je l'ai rencontrée il y a deux ans, je crois. Nous sommes en très bons termes. »

Autant d'informations en si peu de temps… Anera qui débarquait dans leur vie à tous, avec une relation plus qu'ambiguë avec le jeune PDG de la KaibaCorp, annoncée comme étant la fille adoptive de Maximilien Pegasus, puis comme PDG d'Illusions Industries, et maintenant Sheryl Kaiba, aînée de la famille Kaiba et sœur adoptive de Seto et Makuba… Jusqu'où allait continuer le délire, là ? En une semaine, Yûgi avait été plus déstabilisé qu'en l'espace des deux ans durant lesquels ils n'ont pas cessés de courir derrière les forces du Mal pour mieux les affronter. C'était désagréable au possible, de se rendre compte qu'en réalité on ignorait plus qu'on le pensait. A croire que c'était un complot monté pour une obscure raison, et en plus, réalisé juste après la rupture d'Atem et de Kaiba… Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait ?

Tout à ses sombres réflexions, Yûgi ne s'aperçut pas de la bise échangée entre les deux femmes et l'éloignement de Sheryl, menant toujours du bout de longe sa jument la suivant docilement. Il n'entendit pas non plus les trois premiers appels de Rebecca et ne redescendit sur terre que lorsqu'elle le secoua légèrement.

« Yûgi, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! »

Le concerné cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« On y va ? », proposa Rebecca une fois qu'elle se fut assurée qu'il l'écoutait.

« Tu connaissais son identité ? »

« Ca fait plusieurs années qu'elle vient ici à chaque début de saison morte, oui, je le savais. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à ce que ça se sache et ne voulait pas déstabiliser ni ses frères, ni les personnes qui les entouraient. Elle estimait que Noah avait assez fait de dégâts comme ça, et ça lui convenait très bien que vous ignoriez son existence. »

« Alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Eh bien… Parce que t'étais là. Sinon, tu aurais su comme tout le monde, sans que ce soit forcément elle qui découvre son identité. »

« Elle compte faire en sorte que tout le monde le sache ? »

« Non, mais maintenant que vous connaissez Anera, vous allez également la connaître elle. Quand elles sont ensemble, elles sont inséparables. C'est sa meilleure amie. Bon, on monte ? »

Rebecca ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de rajouter quoique ce soit, enfourchant lestement sa monture ; les yeux de celle-ci étincelèrent subitement, comme si le fait d'avoir quelqu'un sur son dos l'activait, un peu comme une machine qu'on avait enclenchée en appuyant sur un bouton. Rebecca en était à régler ses étriers que Yûgi était toujours à terre, observant Epsylon dont l'impatience de partir devenait de plus en plus évidente, juste en croisant son regard.

A son tour, Yûgi grimpa sur le dos de Mélusine et entreprit d'ajuster la longueur des étriers pour ses petites jambes et de resserrer la sangle. A peine s'était-il assis dans la selle qu'il avait complètement oublié Sheryl et son nom de famille, complètement obnubilé par le fait qu'il était à cheval… Bon sang, il était à cheval, et mort de peur avec ça. Son cœur cognait à une vitesse hallucinante contre sa cage thoracique, il entendait les sourds battements résonner dans ses oreilles… 

Sa respiration se fit également plus rapide, et il déglutit péniblement. C'était, en fait, une mauvaise idée, cette balade… On pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'on voulait sur Mélusine, sur ses qualités et son calme légendaire, il était et resterait très certainement peu, très peu rassuré sur le dos d'un cheval.

« Yûgi, arrête de lui tirer sur la bouche, comme ça… On n'est même pas encore partis que tu t'accroches comme un désespéré ! »

Manifestement, Rebecca était amusée par la situation. Du haut de sa monture, elle souriait en observant la position de son ami sur le dos de Mélusine ; tendu au possible, il tenait un peu trop fermement les rênes très courtes entre ses doigts moites et convulsivement serrés, ses jambes semblaient vouloir se fondre dans les côtes de sa monture et il était rigide au possible. Il avait tout du jeune cavalier débutant.

Rebecca approcha doucement Epsylon de Mélusine et corrigea les erreurs de position de Yûgi en lui parlant doucement, comme elle parlerait aux débutants peu rassurés, en lui assurant que Mélusine était un ange, qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien pour lui nuire, lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle était la meilleure jument dont le ranch disposait pour apprendre l'art équestre aux débutants, qu'elle était même la jument qu'on préparait pour les séances de voltige, et surtout lui promettant qu'en cas de problème elle serait là, même si elle était persuadée qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Lentement, Yûgi desserra jambes et doigts, rallongea légèrement les rênes mais restait toujours dévoré par l'appréhension et la peur. Quand elle se fut assurée qu'il était prêt à partir, Rebecca fit avancer sa monture en gardant un œil sur Yûgi, Mélusine se mettant à suivre Epsylon, tête basse et l'air désintéressé, sans même avoir eu besoin d'une indication de son cavalier.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt bardée des rayons lumineux de fin d'après-midi, au pas, discutant alors que leurs chevaux avançaient paisiblement l'un à côté de l'autre comme si Mélusine transmettait son calme légendaire au jeune et fringant Epsylon que devait tout de même tenir un minimum Rebecca, au risque sinon de le voir partir sans même pouvoir l'en empêcher, Yûgi prenait peu à peu confiance et se laissait progressivement aller au doux balancement des pas de sa monture. Ce n'était pas non plus la confiance totale, il restait tout de même prêt à s'accrocher aux rênes ou à l'encolure en cas de problème, mais au moins sa peur s'envolait-elle progressivement, en le laissant tranquille. C'était vrai que Mélusine était un véritable petit ange, elle ne bougeait pas et ne s'effrayait pas pour rien ; Epsylon, lui, attentif à ce qui l'entourait, avait l'air d'un jeune chat qui découvrait le monde, prêt à bondir sur l'imprudent papillon qui passerait devant lui.

« Ce cheval ne saute pas, il vole ! », s'exclama Rebecca alors que sa monture passait avec une facilité surprenante le sixième obstacle du parcours de cross.

Elle y avait tenu, et même si l'idée d'aller sur le terrain de cross pour voir ce que ça faisait que de sauter sur le dos d'Epsylon ne plaisait que très moyennement à Yûgi parce que Rebecca n'avait aucune protection, que ce soit à la tête ou sur le dos, il avait tout de même accepté. Il n'aurait pu supporter la priver d'un tel plaisir ; dès l'instant où elle avait passé le premier obstacle, elle avait semblé si heureuse qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire d'arrêter.

Jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse.

« En réalité, Maï n'a gagné que de justesse. Si elle n'avait pas eu de chance avec sa carte magique, j'aurais pu gagner ! »

Yûgi rigola avec elle. Maï leur avait effectivement avoué, au bout d'un certain temps, qu'elle avait failli perdre contre Rebecca, lors du duel éliminatoire qu'elle avait lancé à la jeune fille après avoir éliminé un autre prétendant aux finales. D'après ses dires, elle avait tenu à voir ce que valait la petite championne régionale, si elle était aussi bonne qu'on le prétendait ; il fallait croire qu'elle avait été bluffée, même si l'admettre était une chose impossible pour une jeune femme aussi fière qu'elle.

Assis au bord d'un lac au centre de la forêt, Yûgi et Rebecca se turent quelques instants, en admirant la beauté du paysage qui les entourait. Il n'y avait autour d'eux que des arbres verdoyants, et en face d'eux une surface plane et scintillante, celle du lac sous les rayons cuivrés du soleil couchant. Il devait être aux alentours de vingt heures ; leur promenade à cheval s'était un peu éternisée, un peu plus que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Finalement, Yûgi s'était trouvé bien sur le dos de Mélusine ; Rebecca avait réussi à le convaincre de faire du trot et même quelques foulées de galop. Lorsqu'ils avaient atteint le lac, Rebecca avait proposé qu'ils se reposent quelques instants avant de prendre le chemin du retour ; il y avait encore un peu de travail au ranch, avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux. Après avoir attaché leurs montures à des branches basses des arbres derrière eux, ils s'étaient assis au bord du lac et regardaient parfois la voûte céleste se dégrader d'orange, de rose et d'or, ainsi que les nuages se teinter progressivement d'ocre.

« Pourquoi tu n'essaie pas de devenir cavalière professionnelle ? », demanda finalement Yûgi, en brisant le silence installé entre eux.

« Je suis si nulle que ça à Duel de Monstres ? », sourit Rebecca en levant son regard vers le ciel presque dégagé.

« Non… C'est juste que… Quand je te regarde monter Epsylon, tu parais dans ton élément, tu es si à l'aise sur son dos… C'était pourtant la première fois que tu le montais, et pourtant… Tu… Tu… »

Sa gorge se noua et son regard chercha du courage dans les cieux déclinant. Nerveusement, il se tortillait les mains ; il était à peu près sûr que derrière lui, Mélusine et Epsylon avaient redressé la tête en attendant qu'il dise ce qu'il voulait dire, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler à cause de sa timidité maladive qui lui faisait prendre une teinte rouge pivoine alors même qu'il ne voulait que dire quelque chose de simple et, c'était vrai, de flatteur. A côté de lui, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Rebecca tourner la tête vers lui, en attendant qu'il terminât sa phrase. Déglutissant péniblement, il fixa un nuage moutonneux qui passait par là et dit, comme s'il s'adressait à lui :

« Tu es très belle quand tu es à cheval… »

S'il pouvait atteindre une couleur rouge plus prononcé que la pivoine, alors oui, il l'avait atteinte, sans aucune difficulté. Ses joues étaient brûlantes, et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le courage de lui dire ça, il sentait filer entre ses doigts avec l'agilité de l'eau qui coule ce qu'il avait si ardemment cherché pour se jeter à l'eau. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus rien pour oser regarder Rebecca, aussi garda-t-il son regard fixé sur le petit nuage qui continuait inlassablement sa route, sans même se soucier de ce qui se passait sous lui. Sur le coup, Yûgi voulu être comme lui, un petit nuage insouciant, se baladant tranquillement dans le ciel… sans avoir à tenter de déclarer sa flamme à celle qu'il aimait parce qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il le lui dise, après toutes les avances que Rebecca elle-même lui avaient faites…

Quoique, peut-être qu'il était inutile qu'il lui dise quoique ce soit. Alors qu'il continuait de supplier le petit nuage de l'emmener avec lui, il sentit deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille et un menton se poser dans le creux de son épaule. Il se raidit instantanément et le rire léger de Rebecca résonna directement au creux de son oreille.

« Je crois que je vais prendre ce compliment pour une déclaration, sinon tu vas finir en cendres avant même d'avoir tenté de dire quoique ce soit, vu le feu qui brûle sur tes joues. Je peux, au moins ? »

« O… Oui, je crois… »

Rebecca se saisit du bras de Yûgi et le passa elle-même autour de ses épaules, se blottissant contre le corps raide de son ami. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'en faire grand cas.

« Alors, je le prends comme tel. »

Elle se redressa légèrement et déposa un agréable et tendre baiser sur sa joue, avant de se lover plus confortablement dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Celui-ci, après avoir enfin saisit le message selon lequel elle avait compris qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui sortir une tirade amoureuse en prenant le risque de se prendre un râteau en pleine face, se détendit sensiblement et, un sourire aux lèvres, vint refermer son étreinte autour de la jeune fille.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette journée, malgré un commencement un peu raté, était merveilleuse.

« Marek ! »

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Sautant à terre alors même que son cheval ne s'était pas arrêté, Anera se précipitait vers l'entrée du café ; que Cataracte soit énervé n'était pas exceptionnel, il était habituel de le voir racler le sol de son antérieur, nerveusement, soufflant comme un bœuf et arpentant le trottoir, mais la précipitation qui imprégnait chacun des mouvements de la jeune femme était loin de le rassurer, encore moins l'expression qu'elle arborait, celle d'une personne venant d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle, cette panique soudaine qui avait besoin d'être démentie, ou au pire, d'être confirmée…

« Anera ? Que… »

« J'ai besoin de te parler. En privé », rajouta-t-elle précipitamment, sans laisser le temps à Marek de finir sa phrase, et se dirigeant d'emblée vers la porte de son bureau, après avoir lancé un coup d'œil appuyé à Bakura.

Le Gardien lança un regard désolé à son amant qui le rassura d'un geste et lui intima de suivre au plus vite la jeune femme qui s'était déjà engouffrée dans son bureau ; les grands yeux candides de Bakura exprimaient clairement qu'il n'était pas non plus rassuré de l'apparition aussi spontanée d'Anera et de son état paniqué évident. Il était déjà plus inquiet en ce qui concernait les faits qui amenaient la jeune femme au café que du fait qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir de clients le temps qu'Anera était chez eux, Cataracte tournant comme un lion en cage devant la porte du commerce.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Marek en contournant son bureau pour aller s'asseoir dans son siège.

Anera, les mains dans le dos, arpentait nerveusement la pièce.

« Dis-moi qu'Atem n'a jamais eu de flirt, je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'il n'a jamais tenté une approche intime avec quelqu'un ! »

« Quoi ? »

Visiblement, son désarçonnement rassura légèrement la jeune femme qui s'arrêta de marcher et se laissa tomber lourdement dans un siège en face du bureau de Marek, se massant les tempes nerveusement.

« Que… Mais comment… »

« Dis-moi qu'il n'a jamais eu ce genre de rapport, Marek », insista Anera en plongeant son regard violine dans celui du Gardien.

« N… Non, pas que je sache ! »

« Marek, tu le surveilles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… »

« Marek ! »

« Oui, je fais ce que tu m'as demandé de faire ! Même Bakura ! »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard torve.

« Bakura ? »

« Je… Je lui ai tout expliqué. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans le lui dire, il ne comprenait pas que je m'intéresse autant à Atem, il croyait que… il croyait que je m'intéressais à lui, je n'ai pas eu le choix, je suis désolé… »

« Bakura t'a-t-il donné sa parole qu'il ne le révèlera jamais à personne ? »

« Oui… »

« Dans ce cas, je lui fais confiance. A-t-il repéré quoique ce soit ? »

« Atem travaille comme un dingue depuis que nous sommes rentrés de l'Île aux Dragons, il passe son temps derrière son bar et avec l'été, on ferme plus tard. Il est toujours là à l'heure le matin, et tout Pharaon qu'il soit, il n'est pas humainement possible de ne pas être lessivé après les journées qu'il mène. Il a choisi le travail le plus dur au café, et ne s'en plaint pas… il n'a absolument pas le temps de flirter, même avec les clients du bar. Il discute, d'accord, mais jamais rien de plus… Qui t'a raconté un truc pareil ? »

« Alistair… »

« Qui ça ? »

« M'oui, tu as l'air aussi au courant que moi… Il paraîtrait que ce jeune homme soit un ancien ennemi de la famille Kaiba ; par le passé, il s'en est pris à Seto pour lui faire payer ce que Gozaburo a fait à sa famille, en lui enlevant notamment son petit frère. Il travaillait au service d'un certain Dartz… Une histoire à dormir debout, en somme. »

« Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi serait-il venu te dire ça, si tu ne le connais pas toi-même ? »

Le regard d'Anera se troubla et il se mit à fixer le pied du bureau de Marek comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable œuvre d'art digne d'attention, alors que la jeune femme restait silencieuse. Ce n'était absolument pas de son genre d'avoir ce genre de comportement, il fallait vraiment que ce ne soit pas une bonne nouvelle pour qu'elle agisse ainsi…

« Anera ? »

« Je l'ai surpris, en réalité. Il ne le disait pas à moi mais… à Seto lui-même. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je n'étais pas au manoir hier, et ce matin, Alistair a débarqué dans ma chambre, s'est excusé et m'a dit qu'il cherchait la salle de bain. Après discussion avec Seto sur sa présence au manoir, il m'a avoué qu'il s'était… « amusé » avec Alistair, hier soir. »

« Tu… Tu ne parles pas sérieusement… »

Marek n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Kaiba, faire une chose pareille… C'est totalement contre-nature… C'est impossible… D'accord, Marek n'aimait pas beaucoup ce PDG prétentieux, mais s'il avait du respect pour quelqu'un, c'était bien pour ce jeune homme qui s'était sacrifié pour réaliser les caprices de son père adoptif indigne, et qui levait encore la tête haut, qui avait aujourd'hui une multinationale à charge alors qu'il n'avait qu'à peine la majorité, et qui la gérait d'une main de maître. Il pouvait avoir le caractère le plus exécrable qui soit, Seto Kaiba était un homme qui méritait amplement son respect. Alors, qu'il fasse ça… qu'il en parle ainsi…

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de plaisanter, Marek. »

Il déglutit péniblement. La prochaine fois, veiller à ne pas dire ce genre de chose à la jeune femme quand il s'agissait de Kaiba et surtout d'Atem… ou plutôt, surtout quand il s'agissait de faits graves qui concernaient principalement le devenir de leur relation, à ces deux là.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça… »

« Qu'importe, ce n'est pas le sujet. »

« Je ne comprends pas… qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le pousser à… »

« Il a déjà perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Non seulement il est facilement irritable, mais en plus il fait des actions inconsidérées lorsqu'il est en colère. Il suffit que ce garçon se soit montré un temps soit peu insolent pour qu'il écoute plus ses pulsions que sa raison… Pour une fois qu'il devait l'écouter, celle là… Et puis, c'est aussi un concentré d'hormones, et il n'a pas eu l'occasion, ces 

derniers temps, d'assouvir quelques besoins primaires… Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses, parce qu'il n'est pas digne d'être disculpé, mais j'essaie de minimiser le problème en me disant cela… Ca devient urgent. Seto risque de sombrer dans la folie trop tôt… Il faut absolument que j'arrive à démentir ce qu'a dit Alistair au sujet d'Atem, sinon je ne donne pas cher de Seto… Non seulement il va se mettre à vouloir faire souffrir encore plus Atem, et tout espoir de réconciliation sera perdu, mais en plus il va se tuer à petit feu et plus il cherchera le malheur d'Atem, plus il deviendra fou. Cet imbécile d'Alistair est sur le point d'engendrer un cercle vicieux dont il va aussi devenir la victime, parce que tout ce qui tombera sous la main de Seto sera bon pour blesser Atem, et quoi de mieux que de se servir de son corps… »

« Et pour Atem ? »

Anera observa un temps de silence. De l'autre côté de son bureau, Marek observait cette femme au physique si proche de celui du Pharaon, les traits anxieux de son visage, ce regard violine assombrit par l'inquiétude. Il semblait lire dans l'attitude d'Anera qu'il était arrivé ce qu'elle avait craint, ce qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter sans succès… Elle avait peur.

« Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache que Seto a couché avec Alistair. »

Le message était clair, net et précis. Marek se doutait de la raison qui poussait Anera à tout mettre en œuvre pour rapprocher le Pharaon du PDG, sans vraiment la connaître précisément. Sur ce sujet, elle restait vague, et il préférait garder ses questions pour lui. De toutes façons, un jour où l'autre, ils finiraient tous par découvrir la vérité. C'était quelque chose qui le taraudait depuis quelques temps ; il avait le pressentiment qu'Anera dévoilerait ses secrets bientôt, qu'elle le veuille ou non…

Bakura frappa timidement à la porte du bureau et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il n'avait encore rien dit qu'Anera s'était levée, s'était excusée pour le dérangement et avait quitté le bureau sans un regard en arrière, perdue dans ses pensées. Bakura la laissa passer, et après que les claquements des sabots de Cataracte sur le trottoir se furent éloignés, il entra à son tour et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est Kaiba… Un certain Alistair lui a dit qu'Atem avait eu un flirt avec quelqu'un, sans préciser qui. »

« Mais il n'en a jamais eu… »

« Non, mais Kaiba l'ignore… Ne dis pas à Atem qu'elle est venue nous voir. »

« Trop tard, il l'a vue partir… Il est arrivé quelques minutes après elle. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que la journée va être longue… »

Bakura ne répondit rien et fit le tour du bureau, passant ses bras autour des épaules de son amant en posant son menton dans le creux de son épaule. Marek se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte.

« Et ce Alistair… que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ? »

Le silence de Marek était particulièrement éloquent. Ses doigts s'étant mis à pianoter nerveusement sur le bois de son bureau et son corps s'étant subitement raidit entre les bras du jeune homme, Bakura n'eut aucun mal à comprendre. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, communiquant son soutien à l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Même s'il faut affronter une tempête, Anera ne baissera pas les bras, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit. Et je suis sûr que c'est vrai. »

Atem posa ses mains sur le comptoir et étira son dos ; un sourd craquement lui arracha une légère grimace lorsqu'il tortilla son cou dans tous les sens en cherchant à le débloquer. Passer une journée penché sur des bouteilles ou farfouillant dans les placards de sous le comptoir, concentré sur sa besogne, n'avait rien du travail d'un employé de bureau. Y'avait pas à dire, ça le changeait de son 

travail aux Ressources Humaines de la KaibaCorp, où il restait la majeure partie du temps assis derrière un bureau, devant un ordinateur à taper et vérifier il ne savait combien de données. Et il préférait nettement avoir mal au cou et au dos en fin de journée plutôt que mal aux yeux.

Il salua Bakura, Marek et Odion, ceux-ci terminant de fermer le café, puis attrapa sa veste et la jeta en travers de son épaule. Le ciel était clair et l'air agréable ; l'ambiance du centre-ville, où s'était établi le café de Marek, était festif, comme tous les soirs depuis l'arrivée de l'été, du véritable été, avec ses températures chaudes la journée et agréables le soir, rendant les sorties nocturnes plus attrayantes et remplissant les terrasses des café, obligeant les petits commerçants à garder leurs boutiques ouvertes plus longtemps. Parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de personnel pour se le permettre, Marek avait fixé l'heure de fermeture de son café à vingt deux heures, alors que la plupart avait poussé le vice à minuit, voire même une heure du matin ; les boutiques, elles, avaient toutes décidées qu'elles n'accepteraient plus de clients vingt trois heures trente passées.

Marchant en contre-sens, évitant sur son passage les amis, couples ou solitaires se rendant au centre-ville pour un dernier verre, Atem se dirigea d'un pas régulier vers des rues plus calmes, dans un immeuble tranquille où il avait élu domicile, ni trop près ni trop loin du brouhaha allègre. Sur sa route, quelques personnes le saluaient, mais aucun ne s'arrêtaient vraiment. Ca faisait longtemps que le Pharaon ne se faisait plus aborder pour un quelconque autographe ou pour donner un quelconque conseil en matière de Duel de Monstres et ce, pour une raison qui lui restait encore inconnue. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, bien au contraire, mais cela restait tout de même étrange, lui qui avait connu la célébrité et la gloire le temps que dura sa cohabitation avec Yûgi. Maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés, c'était son double qui se récoltait tous les honneurs, au grand dam de ce dernier.

Il n'y avait que très peu de courrier dans la boîte aux lettres, quelques factures, une lettre d'une admiratrice et des publicités. Rien de bien folichon, en somme. Lettres en main, il attaqua les escaliers jusqu'à son étage et en était à fouiller dans ses poches pour trouver ses clés qu'il s'aperçut que son paillasson était occupé.

Accroupi devant la porte de son appartement, la mine sombre et son grand regard candide attristé, Makuba observait ses pieds fixement, sans bouger, un sac à côté de lui. Atem avait à peine posé le pied sur la dernière marche et l'avait à peine repéré qu'il avait bondi sur ses jambes.

« Atem ! », s'exclama-t-il d'une voix trahissant un certain soulagement, comme s'il désespérait de le voir apparaître et que son apparition était… un véritable soulagement.

Le Pharaon fronça les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose, au manoir…

« Que fais-tu là, Makuba ? », demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet, alors qu'il s'approchait du jeune garçon.

Makuba ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et baissa la tête, rougissant. Il se tritura les doigts, visiblement nerveux et gêné. Ca sentait la demande d'hospitalité, ça…

« Je… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux passer quelques jours chez toi, s'il te plaît ? »

« Quelques jours ? »

Bien que cette répétition signifiait clairement « donne-moi la raison précise pour laquelle tu me fais une demande d'asile aussi longue » et que le jeune garçon soit parfaitement en mesure de le comprendre – après tout, il était le jeune frère du roi des sous-entendus énervants –, Makuba resta sans réponse, son regard sombre fuyant le contact visuel et ses doigts continuant de se mener une bataille sans merci. Atem soupira. De toute façon, s'il y avait deux personnes auxquelles il était incapable de refuser un abri pour la nuit chez lui, c'étaient bien Yûgi et Makuba. L'un parce qu'il était son jumeau, l'autre parce qu'il avait fini par beaucoup s'y attacher, à ce petit gars.

Il invita le jeune Kaiba à entrer dans son appartement et le laissa s'installer au salon, allant farfouiller dans son frigo à la recherche d'une boisson et de, peut-être, quelque chose à manger. Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps Makuba faisait le pied de grue devant chez lui, et de toute manière, sa langue se délierait peut-être plus facilement s'il avait quelque chose à boire devant lui. Ca marchait toujours, en général ; même s'il servait le plus souvent de l'alcool, les clients auxquels il donnait leurs boissons avaient toujours la conversation plus facile. Et puis, c'était aussi une bonne manière. Posant devant le jeune Kaiba un soda et quelques petits gâteaux apéritifs – il n'avait pas grand-chose, il fallait qu'il aille faire ses courses le lendemain – il s'installa dans le canapé à côté de Makuba qui n'avait pas bougé, droit comme une statue et les yeux rivés sur les pieds de la table basse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Makuba ? », questionna Atem d'une voix douce au plus jeune.

« Je… »

C'était comme si Makuba pesait le pour et le contre, comme s'il se demandait si ça en valait vraiment la peine de lui dire ce qu'il se passait au manoir pour que cela le pousse à aller demander asile chez quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pour quelques jours. Pour qu'il hésite autant, c'est que ça devait être grave, et si Atem s'en fiait à son instinct, alors il dirait que ça avait un rapport direct avec des agissements de Kaiba qui seraient susceptibles de décevoir davantage son ex amant… Ou alors, tout simplement, l'état de Makuba donnait à son imagination un sujet très intéressant sur lequel il était imbattable au niveau scénario possible.

« C'est l'enfer, au manoir… », reprit Makuba, d'une toute petite voix.

« L'enfer ? Comment ça ? »

« Anera et Seto… Ils n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler. C'est comme ça depuis ce matin… C'est infernal, on les entend de partout, il n'y a pas un seul endroit où on ne les entend pas. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça leur arrive, mais ils ne se sont jamais disputés autant de fois en une journée et ils ne se sont pas non plus reparlés « normalement » depuis leur dispute d'avant-hier, quand nous sommes rentrés de l'Île aux Dragons… »

« C'est quand même étrange, ils paraissent si proches l'un de l'autre, je n'avais même pas conçu l'idée qu'ils puissent s'engueuler… »

Le ton d'Atem était cynique, et il ne pouvait jamais empêcher son cœur de cogner plus fort à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la relation qui liait Anera à Kaiba.

« C'est inclus dans leur relation que de se disputer, mais pas de cette manière là… »

« Pourquoi est-ce différent des autres fois ? »

« Ils n'ont pas du tout l'air de vouloir se réconcilier… En fait, Anera n'a pas l'air de vouloir lui pardonner… »

« Lui pardonner quoi ? »

Atem avait comme l'impression qu'il allait finir par regretter de poser toutes ces questions, mais tout cela l'intéressait, ou du moins intéressait vivement sa curiosité qui le poussait à questionner le jeune Kaiba. Après tout, il était en train d'apprendre que Kaiba et Anera se disputaient plus que de raison, et il s'en réjouissait, d'une certaine manière. Être jaloux, vraiment, c'était étrange. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais voulu qu'une relation se détériore ; pas à ce point, en tout cas. D'un côté, il se doutait que ces disputes blessaient Kaiba, même s'il ne voudrait jamais le reconnaître, et de l'autre… De l'autre, il y avait aussi Anera, qu'il jalousait pour avoir une si grande intimité avec Kaiba. Même si penser de la sorte lui dressait le poil sur l'échine, il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Ca se saurait, si on avait le choix de ses sentiments… Atem aurait été bien plus heureux.

Et c'est en constatant que la réponse de Makuba se faisait attendre qu'il su qu'il avait touché le point sensible. Le point culminant de cette histoire. D'un côté, il brûlait de savoir ; de l'autre…

« Atem, pourquoi tu ne veux pas pardonner à Seto ? »

Pardon ?

Atem se figea sur place en observant le jeune Kaiba, ce dernier ayant levé son regard sombre noyé presque suppliant, grandement affecté par la situation. Un regard de chiot abandonné sous la neige sur le bord de l'autoroute, comme savait si bien le faire le cadet… Le Pharaon détourna le regard. Cette question l'avait complètement bouleversé.

Oui, pourquoi ne pardonnait-il pas à Kaiba ? D'ailleurs, que devait-il lui pardonner, déjà ? Ah oui, le fait qu'il ne se rende jamais compte de rien, le fait qu'il ne s'occupait pas vraiment de lui quand ils étaient ensemble. La routine qu'il avait installée entre eux, alors qu'Atem avait besoin de plus, de bien plus, et surtout… cette rivalité que Kaiba avait laissé entre eux, cette rivalité qui avait fini par le bouffer et le détruire. Oui, c'était la rivalité. Leur rivalité. Ce désir insatiable de vaincre Atem à son propre jeu, les crises de Kaiba quand il perdait, son mutisme borné… C'était ça. C'était ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner.

« Je ne peux pas, Makuba », souffla Atem en ramenant ses jambes contre lui, les enlaçant de ses bras, son regard fuyant à son tour.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu souffres autant que lui… »

« Souffrir ? Je ne crois pas, Makuba. Kaiba n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller. Il doit bien avoir trouvé un moyen et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il regrettait vraiment. Tout ce qui l'intéresse et qui continue de l'intéresser, c'est ce foutu titre de duelliste mondial. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux… »

« Makuba, tu le sais aussi bien que moi… »

« Et je sais aussi qu'il a changé ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il choisirait un autre s'il n'en souffrait pas ?! »

Atem eut comme l'impression qu'on lui portait directement un coup au cœur. Ce dernier rata un battement, voire même plusieurs… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fixa Makuba d'un air ahuri :

« Comment ? »

L'expression de Makuba trahissait le dernier espoir qui l'habitait. Sa façon de parler, c'était comme s'il abattait sa meilleure et dernière carte sur la table, dans l'espoir de gagner ; apparemment, c'était sa dernière chance de convaincre Atem de revenir vers Kaiba, de tout arranger, d'arrêter de se faire souffrir. Atem avait l'impression d'entendre le cœur de Makuba cogner, tant ses yeux débordaient de désespoir.

« Seto n'est plus le même, Atem… Depuis que tu es parti, il a changé, il n'est… Il n'est… Je ne le reconnais plus ! Il souffre beaucoup trop, même s'il ne le montre pas, je le sais… Je t'en supplie, oublie tout ça, je suis sûr que si tu lui expliques, il fera des efforts ! Il t'aime… »

« Et il… en choisi un autre ? »

Makuba rougit subitement et détourna vivement le regard. Il recommença à se triturer les doigts.

« S'il te plaît, Atem… »

« Explique-toi… »

La voix d'Atem était lourde. Très lourde. Il vit Makuba déglutir péniblement. Visiblement, ça lui avait plus échappé qu'il n'avait vraiment voulu le dire.

« Pardonne-lui… »

« Explique-toi ! »

« Atem… »

« Réponds-moi !! »

« Il a couché avec Alistair ! »

Un seau d'eau glacé ce serait déversé sur lui qu'il n'aurait pas eu une autre expression. Abasourdi, il semblait s'être statufié sur place, et seule sa poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait en un rythme irrégulier trahissait la vie qui l'habitait. Makuba avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait craqué.

« Il a couché avec Alistair… », répéta le jeune Kaiba, comme s'il en prenait conscience sur le coup.

Atem resta immobile quelques secondes, puis se passa une main fébrile sur le visage.

« J'y crois pas… », murmura-t-il.

Un couteau longuement aiguisé s'était planté dans son cœur et une sensation acide envahit son estomac. Il avait envie d'assassiner quelqu'un. De casser quelque chose. La bouillonnante colère grimpait en flèche, ne lui laissant que peu de répit. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée à mesure que la rage montait ; des images de Kaiba et d'Alistair, peu catholiques, emmêlés, déferlèrent dans son esprit… Il avait envie de les assassiner. Tous les deux. Dans d'atroces souffrances.

Atem se sentait trahi, sale. Inexplicablement.

« Et tu oses me dire qu'il souffre… ? »

« Il ne l'aurait jamais fait si… »

« Et tu oses me dire qu'il souffre ?! », répéta Atem en braquant un regard incandescent sur le pauvre Makuba, tassé au fond du canapé, apeuré. « Comment peut-on une seule seconde envisager qu'il souffre alors qu'il… alors qu'il… »

Il n'y arrivait plus. Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, abandonné dans les bras de sa fureur bienfaitrice. Le fait que Makuba tente par tous les moyens de se confondre avec le canapé, mort de peur, ne l'attendrissait pas. Bien au contraire.

« Alors qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec le premier venu !? », hurla le Pharaon.

« Il a besoin de toi, Atem ! », couina Makuba.

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Puisqu'il se débrouille si bien tout seul, il peut bien se passer de moi ! Et j'ai été assez stupide pour croire réellement ce que tu disais… »

Makuba pleurait. Recroquevillé contre l'accoudoir, Makuba laissait libre cours à ses larmes, ses yeux fermés avec toute la force qu'il pouvait. A cette pitoyable vision, devant la détresse de Makuba, quelque chose se brisa au fond d'Atem, et ce fut comme si son intérieur se mettait à pleurer. Comme si… comme si son âme pleurait. Le corps et l'esprit, eux, restaient animés par la colère, une colère nouvelle pourtant.

Une colère dirigée contre lui, contre ce qu'il était devenu, contre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et surtout, une colère qu'il destinait à Kaiba. Cet enfoiré de Kaiba.

Incapable de rester davantage dans son salon, il attrapa sa veste et ses clés et se dirigea d'un pas rapide et furieux vers la porte d'entrée.

« Tu sais où sont les couvertures. Fais comme chez toi. »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta son appartement en claquant la porte derrière et laissant un Makuba terrifié sur place.

« Marek, tu n'aurais pas vu mon portable ? »

Le Gardien releva la tête de ses papiers et observa son amant fouiller la pièce, le dos courbé, les traits de son fin visage tirés par l'anxiété. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ton portable ? Non… Tu ne l'as pas sur toi ? »

« Si je le cherche, c'est que je ne l'ai pas… », soupira Bakura en se redressant, une main posée au bas de son dos.

Il se massa le cou puis fixa le plafond, réfléchissant à l'endroit où il aurait bien pu le laisser, les mains sur les hanches. Qu'en avait-il fait ? Il se souvenait l'avoir attrapé, le matin même, avant d'aller au café pour l'ouverture ; il l'avait enfoui dans sa poche et après… après il avait arpenté la salle, commandes en tête et plateau en équilibre sur sa main, souriant à tout va, échangeant quelques fois quelques intimités avec son amant et quelques paroles à Atem… La journée s'était terminée, et une heure après être rentrés chez eux, voilà qu'il ne retrouvait plus son portable. Et s'il n'était pas chez eux, le seul endroit où il pourrait être à cet instant était le café…

« Je vais voir au café. Tu me donnes les clés ? »

« A cette heure là ? »

« Marek, je préfère avoir mon portable avec moi. J'attends un coup de fil. »

« Il ne t'appellera pas à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit… »

« Marek ! »

« D'accord, d'accord… Mais tu fais attention, hein ? »

Bakura roula des yeux en souriant. S'approchant de son amant, il le força à quitter ses papiers et s'installa sur ses genoux, entourant son cou de ses bras.

« Je suis un grand garçon, et ce n'est pas comme si le café était à des années lumières de chez nous. Je te rappelle aussi qu'il est au centre-ville, qui ne dort toujours pas à cette heure-là… »

« Je sais bien mais je n'aime pas te savoir seul dehors. »

« Et que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? »

« Beaucoup de choses que je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive. »

Bakura eut un tendre sourire et effleura le nez de Marek de ses lèvres.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serais pas long. Je vérifie juste s'il n'est pas dans ton bureau et après, je reviens. D'accord ? »

« Promis ? »

« Puisque je te le dis. »

Marek resta silencieux, ses bras passés autour des hanches de son homme, puis finalement l'embrassa avant de le laisser descendre de ses genoux. Il le regarda saisir les clés du café et de leur appartement, lui adresser un dernier signe de la main et disparaître derrière la porte qu'il claqua.

Bakura soupira. Marek était un peu trop protecteur à son goût. Certes, il s'agissait là d'une belle preuve d'amour, mais malgré son grand air candide et innocent, Bakura n'était pas aussi sans défense qu'on peut le laisser croire. Qu'on dise ce qu'on veut, le passage de l'esprit maléfique qui avait habité l'anneau et son corps pendant un certain temps, maintenant disparu pour il ne savait quelle raison et il ne savait où, avait laissé des marques, et avait donné un peu plus de combativité à sa personnalité. Il restait toujours aussi gentil, souriant toujours à tout le monde, mais se laissait déjà moins marcher sur les pieds ; même s'il n'était pas capable de se mesurer à plus grand que lui, au moins avait-il un peu plus de courage. Du moins se plaisait-il à le croire, puisqu'il ne tremblait plus comme une feuille au moindre danger. Maintenant, il avait un peu plus l'impression de correspondre au proverbe « ne vous fiez pas aux apparences » que quelques temps auparavant.

Effectivement, il avait oublié son portable dans le bureau de son amant, et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il se sentait un peu plus tranquille et se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il avait 

atterrit là… Le rangeant dans la poche où il aurait dû rester, Bakura voulu faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui quand il constata qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce bureau. Une constatation qui faillit le faire tomber directement dans l'un des fauteuils lorsqu'il recula vivement, en trébuchant dans l'un d'entre eux.

« Ravi de te revoir », susurra son double maléfique, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

« Toi… », souffla Bakura, alors qu'il sentait l'aura glaciale de la peur lui nouer l'estomac.

« Moi, effectivement… Le Pharaon a le mérite d'avoir un nom différent de son descendant, mais moi… Très franchement, si tout le monde m'appelle « toi » à chaque fois qu'on me voit… Ca fait moyen tout de même. Alors, pour toi, ce sera Bakura. Après tout, nous avons été intimes, non ? »

Cette désinvolture… Cette aura malfaisante… Que faisait-il ici ? Dans le bureau de Marek ? Dans son café ? Que… Que voulait-il ? Figé sur place par la simple présence de cet homme qui lui avait pourri la vie, qui avait gâché sa réputation auprès de ses amis… Qui lui avait fait faire tant de choses malsaines…

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », réussit-il à articuler.

« Ce que je veux ? »

Son regard étincela et son sourire se fit un peu plus cruel. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Il paraît que tu es le copain du Gardien du Tombeau ? »

« Et ? »

« Oh, j'aurais préféré que tu me réponde que ce n'est qu'une rumeur… Mon descendant, gay… Quelle déception… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? », s'écria Bakura, piqué au vif.

« Mais c'est qu'il sait s'énerver, ce p'tit gars… J'en apprends davantage sur toi maintenant qu'on ne vit plus dans le même corps que lorsque nous étions ensemble… »

« Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Ne t'avise pas de t'en prendre à Marek. »

« Et que pourrais-tu faire contre moi, si jamais une telle idée me venais à l'esprit ? Ta nouvelle assurance te va mal, gamin. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas ici pour ça… »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Récolter des informations auprès de mon cher hôte… Et tu as tout intérêt de me répondre, mon grand. »

Bakura se braqua mais ne répondit rien. Le sourire de son double s'agrandit et il se leva de son fauteuil, contournant le bureau pour se poster juste derrière lui. Le corps de Bakura se tendit sensiblement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de l'autre effleurant sa nuque.

« Je veux… », susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son ex hôte d'un ton mielleux, « que tu me donnes des nouvelles du Pharaon… Dis-moi, s'est-il récemment rapproché de son rival de toujours, ce cher Kaiba ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu, Bakura. Alors ? »

« Avant que je ne te réponde… Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça ferait si c'était le cas ? »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les yeux de son double se plisser et son sourire se changer en un rictus malveillant. Ses doigts se glissèrent lentement le long de son bras, montèrent vers son cou et caressèrent sa gorge.

« Tu me connais si bien… Tu te doutes que ce n'est pas pour les féliciter que je te demande ce genre d'informations, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix était horriblement caressante, mielleuse, tellement qu'une myriade de frisson désagréable dévalèrent allègrement son échine. Sous son menton, il voyait les longs doigts de son 

double onduler avec une lenteur terrifiante, menaçant son cou de se resserrer en quelques secondes. Le souffle chaud et calme de Bakura caressait son oreiller gauche maintenant.

« Mais comme nous sommes proches, tous les deux… Tu seras forcément mêlé à tout cela, de près ou de loin et j'ai de solides arguments pour te contraindre au silence… Alors écoute-moi attentivement, je ne le répèterais pas… »

Ses doigts encerclèrent son cou sans pour autant le serrer. Le volume de sa voix se baissa, ne devenant qu'un murmure audacieux :

« J'aurais le pouvoir du Pharaon, et personne ne m'en empêchera… Par le passé, tu n'as rien pu faire, et aujourd'hui non plus, tu ne pourras rien faire. Avant la fin de l'année, Atem ne sera qu'un souvenir, alors réponds à ma question… »

« Anera ne te laissera pas faire », coupa brusquement le gentil Bakura.

« Pardon ? »

Les doigts disparurent et une poigne puissante se saisit de ses épaules, le forçant à faire face à celui qui n'avait été qu'un esprit pendant des années. Ses lèvres et ses yeux avaient perdu leur mesquinerie et leur cruauté ; à la place, il y avait un mélange confus de sentiments que Bakura ne connaissait pas chez son double. Une telle expression perdue sur son visage le dérouta ; au moins ne l'était-il pas autant que ne l'était son double…

« Tu as dit… quoi ? »

« Anera t'en empêchera », répéta Bakura en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était avec consternation que le jeune homme observait le changement radical de comportement de son double. Il n'avait plus cette assurance cruelle, ce regard moqueur et cette méchanceté imprégnant chacun de ses gestes. Au lieu de ça, le Bakura maléfique était désarçonné ; visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son double lui dise une telle chose, une chose qui avait le pouvoir, tout de même, d'effacer de son visage ne serait-ce qu'un instant son habituelle expression moqueuse. Cette façade avait été brisée.

« C'est impossible… »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu dois bien le savoir, puisque par le passé déjà, tu as attaqué le Pharaon. Tu sais de quoi elle est capable. »

« C'est impossible ! », vociféra l'ancien esprit en secouant son double comme un prunier, brusquement féroce. « Elle ne peut pas être vivante ! Elle a… Elle a disparu il y a des années… »

Si un jour on avait dit à Bakura que celui qui avait squatté son corps, qui ne jouait qu'avec des monstres de type morts-vivants et qui était prêt à tout pour prendre le pouvoir au Pharaon, soit capable de sentiments, il aurait sûrement rit au nez de cet imbécile illusionné. Pourtant, en l'espace de cinq minutes, l'ancien esprit avait dévoilé qu'il était capable d'avoir autre chose qu'un rictus malfaisant sur les lèvres, un regard cruellement moqueur et une voix mielleuse. En l'espace de cinq minutes, il était passé du désarçonnement complet à la colère pure et simple, lui qui n'avait jamais été aussi féroce même dans les moments durs, lui qui continuait de rire, assuré de remporter la victoire ; et puis finalement, sa voix avait trahi une note mélancolique… De la mélancolie, et… de la tristesse… du chagrin… Etait-il en train de rêver ?

« Où est-elle ? », demanda l'ancien esprit d'une voix brusquement féroce, son regard se faisant plus aigu.

« Bakura ? »

Les doigts du double maléfique se refermèrent brusquement sur la gorge blanche du plus jeune qui se retrouva plaqué au mur, le visage de l'autre à quelques centimètres du sien, des yeux étincelants de menaces plantés dans les siens.

« Avec ou sans toi, je la trouverais. »

Puis il lâcha le cou de Bakura et se précipita hors du bureau, bousculant sur son passage Marek. Bakura dû se jeter sur son amant pour que celui-ci n'essaie pas de le rattraper et annonça d'une traite :

« C'est mon double, ne le suis pas ! »

Marek se retourna brusquement vers son amant.

« Ton double ?! »

« Oui… Il ne m'a rien fait ! », ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'expression de soudaine panique mélangée à de l'inquiétude et de la colère, bref l'expression d'un amoureux qui a peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de très détestable à la personne qu'il aime. « Il voulait juste avoir des informations. »

« Des informations ? »

« Oui… il sait que nous sortons ensemble et m'a demandé si Atem et Kaiba s'étaient rapprochés… Pourquoi a-t-il demandé ça ? »

« Peut-être pour la même raison qu'Anera, qui cherche justement à les remettre ensemble… »

« Mais… en tant que Gardien du Tombeau, tu ne sais pas ça ? »

« La vie sentimentale du Pharaon n'entrait pas dans nos compétences et de toutes façons, les anciennes écritures restaient silencieuses à ce sujet. »

Bakura resta silencieux. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée que son double soit en ville, et visiblement décidé à en finir avec le Pharaon ; il avait une longueur d'avance sur eux, il avait vécu à la même époque qu'Atem et savait en quoi consistait son passé… Qu'il ait demandé, pour pouvoir parvenir à vider le Pharaon de ses pouvoirs, si Atem et Kaiba s'étaient rapprochés, ne le rassurait pas du tout, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble… Tourmenté par ses réflexions, Bakura sentait que leur petite vie tranquille retrouvée ne le serait plus dans peu de temps.

Atem ignorait combien de temps il erra dans les rues sombres de Domino, loin de la lumière et de la rumeur joyeuse du centre-ville. Peu à peu, le ciel s'était assombrit, et quand il entra dans le parc, l'horloge sonna au loin le seul coup d'une heure du matin. Insensible à cette indication temporelle, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de l'endroit silencieux, les mains dans les poches, ses yeux violines assombris par la colère, les traits de son visage tirés par la fureur et ruminant des idées noires. Marcher ne lui avait fait aucun bien, il n'avait pas réussi à évacuer un temps soit peu de cette rage bouillonnante du fond de ses entrailles.

Comment… Comment Kaiba avait-il osé faire ça ? Coucher avec Alistair… avec lui, cet homme-là, par-dessus le marché ! Cet homme qui avait, par le passé, tout fait pour que son âme soit absorbée par le Léviathan de Dartz… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et dire que la nuit précédente, Atem était encore en train de se maudire parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider à trouver Kaiba pour essayer de mettre les choses à plat et, éventuellement, lui donner une seconde chance… Lui faire comprendre que leur rivalité était le poison de leur couple… Et dire que le soir précédent, dans son lit, il regrettait d'être parti du manoir ! C'était humiliant. C'était humiliant parce qu'Atem se rendait compte qu'il disait silencieusement un « je t'aime » retentissant, au fond de son lit et serrant contre lui ses couvertures, à Kaiba, alors que celui-ci s'éclatait comme un petit fou dans le lit qu'il avait partagé avec lui, mais avec un autre cette fois…

De rage, le Pharaon cogna un arbre et s'écorcha la main au niveau des phalanges, et la brûlure que provoqua sa blessure n'arrangea pas son état. Tenant son poignet de son autre main par un pur réflexe, il se dirigea vers le banc le plus proche et s'y assis, observant avec attention le sang qui commençait à affluer hors des écorchures, lentement. Aussi lentement et sûrement que ses larmes, qui montaient vers ses yeux et vinrent perler à leurs coins. L'une d'elle roula sur sa joue ; il serra les dents.

L'écho d'une cavalcade effrénée lui parvint, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Même si la nuit était avancée, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que personne ne s'aventure dans le parc, même en pleine nuit ; et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Il était bien trop occupé à tenter de ravaler ses larmes, se répétant que Kaiba ne les méritait pas, pour y faire réellement attention. Pourtant, une voix suscita son intérêt. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

« Je sais bien, Cataracte… J'ai autant besoin que toi d'y aller. »

Atem releva vivement la tête, à s'en faire mal à la nuque. Son regard violine fouilla les ténèbres du parc ; l'endroit où il avait choisi de se poser inconsciemment n'était pas le plus éclairé, mais ses yeux habitués à la luminosité ambiante réussirent à distinguer une silhouette équine piaffante alors qu'une silhouette humaine avançait une main pour la poser sur son chanfrein. Cataracte renâcla en poussant un hennissement sourd et contenu, comme s'il refusait qu'elle l'approche parce qu'il lui en voulait…

« On ne peut pas », reprit Anera, au loin, alors qu'elle tentait une autre approche de son cheval énervé, sa voix se faisant la plus douce possible. « Pas maintenant… »

Le hennissement que poussa Cataracte s'était sûrement entendu au-delà des grilles du parc ; il se cabra et battit furieusement l'air de ses antérieurs. Anera recula vivement.

« Ca suffit, maintenant ! », s'écria-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire, cette fois. « T'es pire que lui, et tu te permets de le critiquer ?! »

Cataracte lui répondit furieusement. C'était presque si Atem ne l'entendait pas répliquer vertement à sa cavalière, tant son comportement traduisait bien la fureur qui imprégnait chacun de ses mouvements nerveux et impatients. Il ne restait pas en place, sautant d'un antérieur sur l'autre en courbant son encolure d'un air menaçant, soufflant comme un bœuf. Même si naturellement, ce cheval était antipathique, il n'avait pas paru aussi agressif qu'à cet instant, surtout à l'encontre de la seule personne visiblement capable de le monter et qu'il suivait partout comme un petit chien.

« Je me fiche bien que tu ne l'apprécie pas, Cataracte ! Ce n'est pas mon cas et même s'il n'est pas digne d'excuse, je continuerais de l'aider et pour cette raison, nous ne pouvons pas partir ! Prends ton mal en patience, si j'en suis capable, alors tu l'es aussi ! »

Cataracte resta silencieux mais secoua son encolure en frappant le sol de son antérieur droit. Anera ne bougea pas, continuant de faire face à sa propre monture, attendant visiblement qu'il se calme, ou toute autre réaction de la part de l'animal. Peu à peu, Cataracte cessa de s'agiter et quand elle fit un pas en avant, il releva la tête mais ne recula ni ne renâcla pas. Progressivement, elle tendit la main et effleura la tête de sa monture du bout de ses doigts ; comme il ne reculait pas non plus, elle se permit de poser la paume de sa main et la passa lentement le long de son chanfrein. Malgré qu'elle baissât le son de sa voix, le silence ambiant et le vent léger rapporta ses paroles aux oreilles d'Atem :

« Je ne peux pas laisser Seto comme ça. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne l'en a pas empêché ? »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, c'était comme si une autre personne avait pris le contrôle de ses sens et de son corps. Il n'avait pas eu l'idée de dire une chose pareille avant même qu'il ne parle. Pourtant, il l'avait fait. Il aurait peut-être dû être surpris mais finalement, ça lui convenait bien. Du banc où il était assis, se tenant toujours le poignet alors que sa main commençait à avoir quelques griffures particulièrement rouges, il vit la silhouette d'Anera se figer sur place et se tourner vers lui. Il aurait pu jurer que l'expression du visage de la jeune femme était celle d'une personne prise en faute, se croyant seule et qui se trouvait maintenant en présence d'un tiers dont la présence n'était absolument pas désirée…

« A… Atem ? », balbutia-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas tort. Il devait bien être la dernière personne en présence de laquelle elle aurait voulu être en cet instant.

Le Pharaon se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Cataracte tourna son attention sur lui et ne bougea pas, fait étrange quand on savait qu'il était furieux quelques secondes auparavant.

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne l'en a pas empêché, si tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça aujourd'hui », répéta Atem d'un ton horriblement neutre.

« Comment… Tu… Enfin… »

« Pour répondre à ta question quelque peu décousue, oui, je sais que Kaiba s'est envoyé en l'air avec Alistair pas plus tard qu'hier. Makuba est chez moi à l'heure qu'il est, il a fuit le manoir parce que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous hurler dessus, toi et Kaiba, au sujet de son aventure. Il a prétexté que c'était à cause de la souffrance occasionnée par notre rupture que Kaiba a décidé de faire joujou avec cet enfoiré. »

« Makuba n'a pas tort… »

« Alors tu penses la même chose ? »

Il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle, et distinguait à présent les traits de son visage et l'expression de son regard. La main qu'elle avait posée sur la tête du chanfrein de son cheval était à présent perdue dans sa crinière, et jusqu'à présent, elle l'avait regardé approcher ; à la dernière question, elle avait détourné le regard. Son visage s'était assombrit, et elle n'avait plus l'air d'être subitement dérangée par la présence d'Atem. La seule chose qui ne changea pas fut la fatigue qui alourdissait ses traits.

« Tu ne l'admettras pas, maintenant que tu sais ça. Pour toi, ce n'est qu'une preuve de plus que tu dois le détester plutôt que de l'aimer, que tu as raison de refuser de lui accorder une seconde chance. Tu ne peux pas concevoir l'idée que c'est parce qu'il souffre qu'il « s'envoie en l'air », comme tu le dis si bien. »

« Serais-tu en train de prétendre savoir tout de moi ? », grinça-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ? »

Le regard violine qu'elle braqua sur lui était si aigu qu'il le transperça. Si, bien sûr. Elle avait vu juste, si juste qu'il doutait de plus en plus qu'elle n'ait aucun lien avec lui. Elle avait tant d'assurance, elle dégageait une aura si puissante… Si… familière… Tout en elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais son identité lui échappait constamment. C'était comme s'il cherchait à retenir de l'eau entre ses mains. Plus il la voyait, plus il réfléchissait, et plus il en arrivait à la conclusion qu'elle ne lui était pas si inconnue que ça, et qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui avait un rapport si étroit avec lui qu'il la détestait de garder ça pour elle et surtout, de rester aux côtés de cet enfoiré de Kaiba plutôt qu'à ses côtés, à lui, à lui qui semble avoir plus de lien avec elle qu'avec ce prétentieux… C'était comme ça qu'il ressentait les choses. Comme… une trahison, venant d'elle.

« Alors tu comptes lui en vouloir toute ta vie, en dépit de ta propre souffrance ? »

« Arrête ça », gronda Atem en lui lançant un regard noir. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Pourquoi es-tu en colère à la simple idée que Seto puisse avoir une autre liaison ? »

« Tu deviens insolente… »

Son ton en aurait fait fuir plus d'un, et pourtant, elle restait inébranlable. Un peu comme si elle était imperméable, presque… habituée à essuyer ses colères… Cette impression qu'elle en savait plus sur lui que lui-même, cette sensation qu'ils étaient liés alors qu'elle niait tout, ce secret permanent lui mettait les nerfs en pelote ; ajouté à cela l'irritation issue de l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve face à lui, en affirmant ces choses qu'il ne voulait pas admettre, et la colère de savoir que Kaiba avait une autre liaison… Lentement mais sûrement, la fureur redoublait, le dévorant avec délectation.

« Mais j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes en train de vous tuer… »

« JE souffre ! Pas lui ! », hurla Atem, définitivement rongé par la colère. « Lui il se permet d'avoir quelqu'un pour écourter ses nuits ! »

« Et tu ne penses pas que c'est dû à une quelconque folie ? »

« Tu lui cherches des excuses ?! »

« Disons plutôt que j'essaie de voir les choses avec réalisme. »

« Comment… Comment peux-tu me faire ça… »

Il avait mal à la tête. Harcelé de tous les côtés, bousculé par des pensées qui se mélangeaient, se coupaient, des souvenirs flous et incertains. Un flot qu'il n'arrivait pas à endiguer. La voix d'Anera qui résonnait ; son rire, des exclamations de colère, des paroles douces et réconfortantes, uniquement des tons, aucunes paroles, plutôt un mélange de mots incompréhensibles… Par réflexe, il porta ses mains à sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser sous peu…

« Qui es-tu ? », demanda-t-il faiblement.

Elle ne répondit pas. Silencieusement, elle l'observa, alors que le regard violine écarquillé d'Atem fixait, comme mort, un point dans le vague, puis, sans mot dire, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna de lui. Sans un au revoir, ni aucune explication. Rien. Juste une silhouette digne qui s'en allait, droite, accompagnée de son cheval. Sans même qu'il ne s'arrête, elle prit appui sur son garrot et sauta sur son dos, sans un regard en arrière, laissant, livré à lui-même, celui qui lui ressemblait tant, en proie à une confusion douloureuse…

Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. Pas comme ça. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu… Elle allait rentrer au manoir. Chez Kaiba. Elle allait retrouver Kaiba… Elle allait retrouver Kaiba alors même qu'il était là, lui, Atem, et qu'elle laissait dans un état pareil… Elle était en train de préférer Kaiba à lui ! Oh non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça… Elle allait regretter son choix…

« Anera ! »

La concernée avait déjà disparu.

Le lendemain, quand il se leva, Makuba était déjà parti, laissant derrière lui un simple mot d'excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

« C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser… », soupira Atem en froissant le morceau de feuille laissé à son intention.

La peur qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de Makuba, cette fureur qu'il avait dirigée contre le cadet qui n'avait jamais eu d'autres prétentions que son bonheur lui nouait l'estomac de honte et de culpabilité. Atem n'avait jamais croisé un tel regard, et le fait qu'il s'agisse de Makuba, l'un des plus doux et souriants jeunes garçons qu'il connaisse, ne faisait que grandir son malaise. Il faudrait qu'il aille s'excuser auprès de lui… Le seul ennui était qu'il allait devoir forcément passer par le manoir Kaiba pour faire ce genre de chose, il se voyait mal appeler le cadet Kaiba pour lui donner rendez-vous, lui dire deux mots d'excuses et s'en aller parce qu'il avait une journée chargée aujourd'hui.

C'était son jour de congé, et pourtant il n'avait pas une minute à lui. La seule chose dont il s'était permit était de dormir jusqu'à dix heures, mais après, il devait enchaîner ses courses pour les semaines à venir, une visite chez le médecin prévue depuis deux semaines pour un vaccin pas encore à jour – à l'idée des aiguilles, il en frissonnait… Bon sang, qu'il avait horreur de ces choses-là – puis un détour au cinéma avec toute la troupe parce qu'il le leur avait promis – Yûgi ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix, il fallait dire, et Atem soupçonnait Marek d'y être pour quelque chose dans cette histoire, il l'avait poussé à prendre un jour de congé précisément le jour de leur sortie au cinéma. Pour aller voir quoi, cela demeurait cependant un mystère, ils avaient la fâcheuse habitude de voir ça sur place.

Il n'avait pas cessé de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de la soirée, lorsque, énervé, il avait quitté son appartement à la recherche de son calme qui l'avait fuit jusque tard dans la matinée, juste avant qu'il ne rejoigne les bras de Morphée, épuisé. Ce qui s'était passé en présence d'Anera continuait de le tourmenter encore et encore ; ce sentiment de trahison, cette blessure profonde alors même qu'il ne la portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, c'était comme si c'était un autre lui qui s'était éveillé, qui avait été blessé. Il avait l'impression qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas dans son cœur qu'il avait été blessé ; lui, bien au contraire, battait à tout rompre à cause de la fureur, c'était lui qui avait fait affluer le sang aussi rapidement dans ses veines. Non, il avait l'impression que c'était son âme qui avait été blessée, comme si elle avait été indépendante du reste de son corps… C'était à cause de cela qu'il s'était dit que peut-être, elle avait un quelconque lien avec lui. Quand il y repensait, il s'était toujours senti étranger à lui-même, ces émotions, ces sensations qui n'auraient pas dû être, logiquement, les siens. Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Parce qu'il la jalousait. Ce n'était pas logique.

Pourtant, il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, Anera demeurait une véritable énigme. Elle lui était familière, il en était convaincu, mais c'était tout. Ses souvenirs étaient bloqués, et il n'y avait que cette étrange sensation de l'avoir déjà vue avant qui continuait de le hanter. Son refus obstiné d'en dire davantage sur elle l'énervait au plus haut point. Il était convaincu, aujourd'hui, qu'elle avait un lien avec lui. Oui, mais lequel ? Dans cette histoire, il n'y avait rien de logique. Rien.

« Je vous assure que c'est vrai ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? », demanda Atem en faisant sursauter Yûgi par son apparition aussi impromptue que non remarquée.

« Ben… Faut croire que l'ancien PDG de la KaibaCorp avait vraiment une famille naturelle », lui répondit son double, recherchant une respiration normale qui avait été brusquement coupée par la surprise.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« J'ai rencontré sa fille aînée, hier, au ranch de Rebecca. »

« Sa fille aînée ? »

Atem fronça les sourcils.

« Oui… Vingt cinq années d'existence, cavalière professionnelle et sœur de Noah, Makuba et Kaiba », résuma rapidement Yûgi.

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que la famille Kaiba est plus grande que prévu ? »

« C'est à peu près ça. »

« Alors non seulement il m'a caché l'existence de la fille Pegasus avec laquelle il s'entend _merveilleusement bien_, mais en plus il a une sœur aînée ?! »

« Calme-toi, Atem, il ignorait son existence jusqu'à il y a peu de temps. »

« Et pourquoi débarque-t-elle comme ça, dans ce cas ? »

« Ben… Il paraît que c'est la grande amie d'Anera. »

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Atem se pinça l'arête du nez et respira profondément.

« On peut arrêter de parler ou même ne serait-ce que de penser à Kaiba et son entourage grandissant au moins pendant toute la durée du film, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le silence qui l'accueillit et les regards inquiets qu'il sentait peser sur sa nuque furent interprétés comme étant une approbation franche et sans appel.

Il en regrettait presque l'époque où ils passaient leur temps à traquer les forces du Mal. Au moins, se disait-il, ça avait l'effet bienheureux d'occuper toutes ses pensées et ne lui laissait que peu de temps, voire pas du tout de minutes, pour penser à tous les petits tracas de sa vie. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était tellement bordélique et tellement douloureux qu'il aimerait beaucoup repartir à la rescousse du monde.

Sa vie avait pris un tournant qui lui déplaisait beaucoup. Contrastant violemment avec l'année et demie passée dans les bras de son ex amant qu'il avait vécue, mine de rien, comme dans un rêve, elle lui apparaissait aujourd'hui très noire et les brefs instants volés où la lumière jaillissait, il ne les devait qu'à ses heures de travail derrière le comptoir, qui le délivrait de ses souffrances mentales, et des facéties de son double qui avait pris beaucoup de son assurance, du temps où ils vivaient dans le même corps. De son côté, Atem avait aussi appris la compassion et la valeur de l'amitié, chose qu'il avait découvert comme ne connaissant pas. Le reste du temps, il était plongé dans ses soucis, ses tracas, sa douleur, le néant de sa vie. L'atmosphère glaciale de sa vie. La nuit était pire que tout… Ses doutes sournois, ses souvenirs cruels préféraient le moment où il éteignait sa lumière pour l'attaquer et le faire trembler sous ses couvertures. La nuit, Atem était démuni. La nuit, Atem était malheureux. La nuit, Atem voulait retrouver la chaleur du corps de Kaiba. Et seulement la sienne.

Même après avoir appris, à son grand dam, que son ex amant s'en donnait à cœur joie avec son ancien ennemi.

Pourquoi était-il amoureux de Kaiba ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas changer de cible ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à tourner cette putain de page ? Pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi avait-il cet enfoiré de Kaiba dans la peau ?

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent, après leur film, d'aller passer le reste de l'après-midi dans le parc et de s'y poser, tranquillement, pour discuter, plaisanter, jouer peut-être un petit duel sans disque de duel, juste des cartes, comme au temps du lycée, quand ils n'avaient pas encore le monde à sauver… oui, c'était une bonne idée. La température de l'air était chaude sans être trop lourde, le ciel n'était pas assombrit par la présence d'un nuage orageux et le soleil leur souriait de toutes ses dents. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? A l'idée de passer enfin du temps dehors, Serenity était toute excitée. C'était celle du groupe qui leur reprochait le plus souvent de s'enfermer alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors ; Duke en bavait souvent mais au fond, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

Manifestement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de passer du temps à l'air libre. Des enfants courraient dans tous les sens, jouant à chat ou au gendarme et au voleur, les terrains de foot et de basket étaient tous occupés par des bandes de jeunes bourrés d'énergie, des familles terminaient de pique-niquer ou avaient terminé depuis longtemps et profitaient du temps ; toutes les ombres fraîches des arbres étaient occupées, sauf une, sous un saule, au bord d'un étang scintillant sous les rayons encore puissants du soleil de l'après-midi. Sans se consulter, ils se dirigèrent joyeusement vers l'arbre et s'assirent en cercle dans son ombre, Serenity entre les jambes et dans les bras de Duke, Rebecca blottie contre Yûgi, Joey non loin de sa sœur, Tristan et Téa l'encadrant. Atem, lui, choisit de s'asseoir contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Avec un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, il les regarda se livrer d'amicaux duels, refusant lui-même d'y participer. Ces derniers temps, il rechignait à toucher à ses cartes, en sachant que c'est un peu à cause de sa façon de les manipuler que son couple n'avait finalement pas tenu. Il continuait tout de même à les aimer, et ne les tenait pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé, mais psychologiquement, ce n'était plus aussi facile qu'auparavant. Alors il regardait Joey se faire battre par Yûgi, Duke mener une guerre sans merci à Rebecca, puis les amoureux s'affronter et Téa tenter de s'y mettre contre Joey, celui-ci remportant la victoire, mais il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour que son adversaire gagne.

« 'sara ? »

Cette jeune voix enfantine, peu assurée, tira Atem de sa contemplation passive des duels, le Pharaon ayant réussi à rendre son esprit aussi vierge que possible, ne se concentrant que sur les dessins des cartes et les stratégies de ses amis, et le fit relever la tête. Un petit être aux cheveux courts et bruns, un peu électriques, et aux yeux étonnamment bleus, se dirigeait fermement, du haut de ses petites jambes, vers eux, plus précisément vers Serenity qui, comme les autres, le regardait approcher. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelque centimètres de la jeune fille, toujours à l'abri dans les bras de son petit 

ami, l'enfant se laissa tomber sur les fesses et leva ses grands yeux bleus étrangement dénués de l'innocence qui caractérise le regard d'un enfant ; bien au contraire, il avait un regard aussi neutre que celui d'un adulte blasé.

Visiblement, Serenity était mal à l'aise en sa présence. On aurait dit que l'enfant attendait quelque chose, la fixant de son regard vide. A son arrivée, le silence s'était fait dans le cercle d'amis, tout fasciné qu'il était par le gamin qu'il connaissait… Enfant dont les parents, ou du moins la mère, ne devaient pas être bien loin.

« Alexandre ! »

Et ça se confirmait à l'instant même où Atem se faisait une telle réflexion. L'enfant tourna la tête, se désintéressant de Serenity, et se leva en s'aidant de ses mains, rejoignant sans une once d'hésitation la silhouette élancée de l'héritière Pegasus, non loin d'eux, arrêtée sur le chemin de balade du parc qu'elle empruntait en compagnie de son inséparable équidé asocial, l'encolure basse et le regard dur, et du jeune PDG chez qui elle avait élu domicile, s'il avait bien compris… Si Kaiba avait les traits de son visage tirés en une expression grave, comme si on venait de lui annoncer la mort d'un proche, Anera, elle, arborait une expression fatiguée ; elle donnait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler, ses yeux luisant d'une lourde fatigue. Lorsqu'elle tendit un bras en s'accroupissant, pour accueillir son fils entre ses bras, sa main tremblait sensiblement. La voix platonique de Kaiba fendit l'air lorsqu'elle leva son fils de terre :

« Ton fils est intenable. »

« Comme toi, en somme », répliqua Atem en lui lançant un regard aussi dur que le ton qu'il avait emprunté.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, juste en s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi seuls qu'ils ne le pensaient, Atem s'était complètement fermé ; les traits de son visage s'était durcis et son regard violine, qui avant souriait aussi doucement que ses lèvres en regardant ses amis jouer, s'était assombri et trahissait le grondement qui commençait à prendre peu à peu de l'ampleur en lui-même.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu entends par là ? », lui répondit sur le même ton son ex amant.

« Il paraît que tu n'as pas perdu de temps. »

Kaiba fronça les sourcils alors qu'Anera détournait sensiblement son attention sur son fils, maintenant logé dans ses bras, visiblement gênée.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu, et parfaitement compris. Ca ne te gêne pas, de faire ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. C'est toi qui m'as lâché. »

« Peut-être, mais il faut croire que tu te consoles rapidement. »

« Et il semblerait que toi aussi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Atem… », intervint Anera en tentant visiblement de calmer la situation.

« Silence », coupa brusquement le concerné en la fusillant du regard. « Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui parler comme ça », répliqua vertement Kaiba.

« Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en aurais pas le droit. Elle est de ton côté. »

« Ca ne fait pas de moi ton ennemie, Atem ! », s'écria soudainement Anera, d'un ton blessé. « Ecoute… »

« Je t'ai assez écoutée hier ! Tu prends continuellement sa défense, alors qu'il ne le mérite pas, et tu restes auprès de lui, malgré tout ce qu'il fait ! Tu prétends qu'il s'est envoyé en l'air parce qu'il souffrait… Je ne vois pas ce que tu dis. Il paraît tout à fait sain d'esprit, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Anera, mais il est temps que ça s'arrête, et maintenant. J'en ai marre de ne pas savoir réellement qui tu es. J'en ai marre de te voir jouer avec moi. »

« Je ne joue pas avec toi, Atem… Je veux juste t'aider. »

« M'aider ? Rien n'a changé. Tout a empiré, même. »

« Seto n'est pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire… »

« Tu continue de prendre sa défense ? Eh bien, dans ce cas, affronte-moi. »

A cette simple annonce, le regard d'Anera s'agrandit et les traits de son visage tressaillirent.

« Quoi ? », souffla-t-elle.

« Affronte-moi », répéta-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas sérieux… »

« Oh que si, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. »

« Arrête, Atem, je n'en ai pas la force… »

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! »

Anera avait l'expression d'une personne qui avait craint un évènement, comme si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il arrive et qu'elle ait tout fait pour que jamais ça ne se réalise, qui voyait ses craintes se confirmer en l'espace de quelques secondes, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Yûgi, réduit en simple spectateur de la colère de son double qu'il ne pouvait maintenant plus contenir parce que trop importante, se rendait compte à quel point le Pharaon était instable depuis qu'Anera était apparue dans leur vie, depuis qu'il avait cette impression de déjà-vu qui ne le quittait pas et qu'il nourrissait des doutes fondés sur un quelconque lien avec elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Anera apparaissait épuisée à cet instant qu'il allait revenir sur sa décision. Sa colère ne le lui permettait pas.

Depuis qu'Atem avait quitté son corps, il avait sa propre vie, ses propres secrets. Yûgi avait beau être celui qui le connaissait le mieux, qui était capable de le comprendre le mieux, ce n'était plus comme avant. Atem était… différent. Cette rupture l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne voulait le dire, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, quelque chose qui manquait. En réalité, si Yûgi y réfléchissait sérieusement, comme il se plu à le faire le temps que dura l'attente des deux disques de duel demandés par Kaiba à Roland, Atem avait vraiment changé de comportement depuis qu'il avait rencontré Anera. A sa rupture, il était normal qu'Atem soit déprimé mais au moins ne faisait-il qu'avoir une mine sombre et triste quand on en arrivait à mentionner son ex amant. Quand ils se rencontraient, c'était autre chose, c'est vrai. Pourtant, c'était différent de ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui. Au début, il avait mis ça sur le dos de la jalousie. Après tout, la jeune femme n'entretenait-elle pas une forte relation avec le jeune PDG ? Puis, plus le temps passait, plus le Pharaon était sujet à des sautes d'humeur plus ou moins violentes ; et peu à peu, l'opinion de Yûgi sur le sujet changea. Il n'y avait pas que de la jalousie dans cette histoire. En fait… Yûgi soupçonnait Atem d'en vouloir à Kaiba de non seulement l'avoir négligé, mais en plus de lui avoir ravi Anera.

Il aurait été difficile de ne pas se rendre compte que la jeune femme n'était pas en état ni de livrer un duel, ni même de mettre le nez dehors. La raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée dans le parc en compagnie de Kaiba, de Cataracte et de son fils aîné restait un mystère aux yeux de Yûgi ; certainement devait-elle être grave pour la forcer à sortir du lit dans lequel elle aurait mieux fait de rester. Pourtant, elle bravait sa fatigue évidente avec la force de sa volonté et menait de front le duel qu'Atem lui avait demandé ; elle attaquait, contre-attaquait, évitait et encaissait sans broncher, et ne parlait jamais plus que pour annoncer ce qu'elle invoquait ou pour expliquer ce qu'elle faisait. De son côté, Atem se contentait de la même chose, et quand Yûgi observait son regard violine, il y lisait sa détermination de percer à jour le secret d'Anera, certainement en la forçant à tout lui révéler si jamais il gagnait la partie, mais aussi une sorte d'inquiétude ; Yûgi était persuadé que le Pharaon se rendait compte de l'état dans lequel était Anera car, malgré la colère qui était capable de l'aveugler, comme souvent ces derniers temps, il restait ce duelliste qui respectait autant ses cartes que ses adversaires. Même s'il n'aimait que très peu Anera, il n'était pas de ces personnes qui n'avaient aucun respect pour celui ou celle qu'il voulait écraser, comme par exemple le double de Bakura.

Très vite, un cercle de spectateurs s'était formé autour des deux duellistes ; les curieux et les fans s'étaient rassemblés, la plupart, voire toute la foule encourageant à force de cris le Pharaon, sourd 

à tous les appels comme à chaque fois qu'il menait un duel. L'attention, pourtant, était sensiblement tournée sur Anera, cette jeune femme au physique si proche de celui du Maître du Jeu, et non loin de lui, Yûgi entendait des adolescents parler entre eux, commentant le duel et disant que le talent d'Anera n'était pas à la hauteur du physique qu'elle possédait ni même de la relation qu'elle avait avec l'éternel second. Autrement dit, pour eux, il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire mascarade, Anera n'était qu'une groupie du Maître du Jeu qui voulait à tout prix lui ressembler.

Ce n'était que des jugements faussés par leur jalousie ou tout autre sentiment suscité par l'intérêt qu'elle éveillait chez eux depuis quelques temps. En effet, Anera était loin d'être dénuée de tout talent. Elle parait avec une rare habileté les attaques de son adversaire et la stratégie qu'elle semblait avoir mis au point n'était pas des plus faibles. Alors qu'ils s'affrontaient depuis déjà une demi-heure, ses points de vie n'avaient chutés que de cinq cents, ce qui était relativement peu par rapport à leur durée de jeu.

Pourtant, son jeu était épuisé. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour donner toute leur splendeur à ses dragons, tant au féroce Dragon Gardien de la Forteresse qu'au calme Dragon Etincelant d'Emeraudes. Alors, quand elle invoqua son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine, suscitant par là même des exclamations de stupeur parmi leurs spectateurs, la créature n'avait pas l'éclat qui le rendait si magnifiquement puissant.

Son regard bleu était éteint.

Atem en avait vu, dans sa vie, des Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus. Il avait eu tout le loisir de les examiner, il les connaissait par cœur, il savait ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire et il était capable de visualiser la créature dans sa tête comme s'il l'avait en face de lui. Il avait déjà vu, auparavant, ce cinquième Dragon, cette créature plus puissante que ses congénères, et il avait noté la différence qui existait entre lui et ses compagnons. Quelque chose d'invisible, quelque chose de sensible… Et là, alors qu'Anera l'invoquait en face de lui, ce quelque chose qui le rendait si beau, si puissant, n'était pas là. Même, si Kaiba avait invoqué un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus à côté de celui de la Reine, ce dernier n'aurait pas été en mesure de rivaliser avec la beauté de son subordonné. Le Dragon d'Anera était épuisé. Aussi épuisé qu'elle l'était. Il baissait la tête, son regard était éteint, sa gueule entrouverte, ses ailes repliées sur son corps ; il avait l'air misérable. Tellement misérable… qu'Atem n'entendait plus le grondement qui l'avait poussé à provoquer son adversaire en duel.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu un monstre reproduire avec tant d'exactitude l'état dans lequel se trouvait son propriétaire. Le lien qui les liait… était d'une étrange puissance.

Anera refusa de sacrifier mille points de vie pour invoquer son Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs, et elle n'eut même pas besoin d'expliquer sa décision. Il avait suffit au Pharaon de croiser son regard pour comprendre qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement pas la force. Elle termina son tour en ordonnant à son dragon de détruire Chimère, la Bête Volante Mythique du côté d'Atem, et alors qu'elle baissait son disque de duel, Atem regretta de l'avoir provoquée en duel. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara soudainement de lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi ; était-ce parce qu'il se rendait compte à quel point la jeune femme était épuisé ? Etait-ce à cause de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine, qui traduisait si bien la fatigue de la jeune femme ? Ou bien… était-ce parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la provoquer, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais agi contre lui et que, tout simplement, elle ne méritait pas qu'on la traite ainsi ? Atem l'ignorait. Lorsqu'il joua, il invoqua son Magicien des Ténèbres et, à cette simple action, il eut l'impression d'achever Anera. Le regard qu'elle lança à la créature en disait si long… le cœur serré, Atem augmenta la puissance de son Magicien, qui vit ses points d'attaque augmenter pour atteindre trois milles deux cents, autrement dit autant que le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine. Maintenant, il lui suffisait de se débarrasser du Dragon avec son Magicien, et la Malédiction du Dragon, invoquée au tour précédent, pour s'en prendre aux derniers points de vie d'Anera.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le Dragon Blanc sembla se réveiller. Son regard étincela brusquement et, en poussant un rugissement profond, venu du fond de ses entrailles, il se redressa en déployant ses ailes et en brandissant sa tête busquée vers le ciel. Son corps se remit à étinceler de sa beauté originelle, il redevint le majestueux dragon qu'ils avaient connu et défia de son regard étincelant de combativité le Magicien des Ténèbres. Celui-ci, sans même qu'Atem ne lui ait encore ordonné d'attaquer, se mit en position d'attaque et de là où il était, Yûgi aurait juré le voir esquisser un petit sourire. Déstabilisé par ce revirement de situation, alors même qu'Anera n'avait pas récupéré l'énergie dont faisait preuve sa créature – elle semblait d'ailleurs aussi désarçonnée qu'eux par le changement subit de son dragon, le fixant d'un regard étrange – Atem hésita quelques secondes avant d'envoyer sa créature à l'attaque d'une voix trahissant toujours sa surprise ; le Magicien s'élança, son bâton de magie brandi, droit sur le Dragon ; la créature poussa un nouveau rugissement et précipita leur rencontre en s'envolant vers le Magicien. Lorsque le puissant flux de magie noire de l'un rencontra le souffle de lumière blanche de l'autre, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Au lieu de se transpercer, la magie noire allant frapper le Dragon Blanc et le souffle de lumière détruisant le Magicien des Ténèbres, les deux énergies se mélangèrent en un maelström incertain ; en quelques secondes seulement, la boule d'énergie qui naquit de cette soudaine union imprévue éclata, projetant une nappe d'une étrange luminosité au-dessus d'eux et redescendant avec lenteur, englobant autant le terrain de duel avec ses deux adversaires que les spectateurs émerveillés et intrigués par cet étrange phénomène… Lorsqu'un nom tira Atem de sa contemplation fascinée du dôme qui se créait au-dessus et autour d'eux. Celui d'Anera.

Elle était à genoux dans l'herbe, sa main gauche agrippant son vêtement au niveau du cœur. Ses yeux violines, si fatigués auparavant, étaient écarquillés et figés dans une étrange expression, mélange de douleur et d'horreur ; son corps était agité de terribles tremblements et sa respiration accélérée. Kaiba, se précipitant vers elle, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la saisit par les épaules ; elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle était littéralement tétanisée.

« Atem, attention ! »

Il eut tout juste le temps de relever la tête pour apercevoir le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine qui fondait sur lui, la gueule grande ouverte dans un rugissement féroce, toutes griffes dehors, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, un éclat presque… diabolique. En l'espace d'une demie seconde, la créature le percutait de plein fouet, et alors qu'Atem se sentait projeté violemment en arrière, aspiré par une quelconque force, et engloutit dans un néant éclatant, des cris de terreur et de surprise fendirent l'air. Pourtant, il ne fut en mesure d'en identifier qu'un seul, le seul qui l'atteignit en plein cœur alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans un univers inconnu.

Le hurlement déchirant de douleur d'Anera.

Le choc mat d'un corps s'effondrant lourdement sur le sol et le grognement de douleur d'une créature imposante emplirent la vaste salle l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Ils n'avaient pas le choix ! »

Une silhouette élancée agenouillée aux côtés de l'homme mis à terre, l'aidant à se relever, vêtue d'une longue robe légère à l'étoffe rouge brodée de fins fils d'or et blancs ; un lourd collier d'or ornait son cou d'une claire couleur caramel, assorti à d'imposantes boucles d'oreilles encadrant un visage aux traits élégants et royaux, tirés en une expression peinée et inquiète, agrémenté d'un regard violine implorant. De longs cheveux noirs striés de mèches violines cascadaient jusque ses hanches, et quelques mèches couleur de soleil encadrait ce visage si familier.

Le visage d'Anera.

« Désobéir a conduit cette mission à l'échec », gronda une voix profonde et puissante, qui se révéla appartenir au Pharaon lui-même, dignement dressé sur son estrade, devant son trône de pierre et d'or, surplombant la salle entière de quelques centimètres supplémentaires mais suffisant pour imposer son autorité. « Et cet échec va coûter cher au Royaume, et ce par leur faute. »

« Atem, je te répète qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres alternatives… »

« Si, celle de continuer à respecter les ordres donnés. C'est toi-même qui as mis au point cette mission. »

« C'est pour cela que je t'implore… Personne ne connaît mieux que moi les failles dette entreprise, alors je t'implore de leur accorder ton pardon. »

« Mon pardon ? Tu prends la défense de ceux qui risquent d'être à l'origine de la chute de ce Royaume, t'en rends-tu seulement compte ? »

« Cette histoire peut encore être réglée… »

« A quel prix, Anera ? Ils doivent être châtiés. »

« Atem, je t'en supplie ! »

« Ca suffit ! Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'ils ne reçoivent pas ce qu'ils méritent, alors c'est toi qui paiera pour eux ! J'espère qu'ils auront la délicatesse de venir te remercier. Magicien des Ténèbres ! »

La créature se tenait à côté de lui, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son regard impérieux couvrant l'intégralité de la salle. Sa présence aux côtés du Pharaon donnait une assise en béton armé à la puissance de ce dernier, même si, certainement, son absence n'aurait rien enlevé à l'autorité qu'exerçait le Roi sur ses sujets. A l'ordre donné, il n'hésita pas. Brandissant son arme, il la dirigea vers la silhouette d'Anera, toujours agenouillée aux côtés de l'homme à terre, et s'élança vers elle ; une demie seconde plus tard, sans que personne ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il s'est passé, l'attaque du Magicien fut brusquement arrêté par la puissante poigne du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, certainement celui de la Reine, enserrant entre ses imposantes griffes le bras vengeur. Le Pharaon eut un léger mouvement de recul, serrant les mâchoires, alors qu'il croisait le regard d'Anera.

« Atem, je t'en prie, arrête ça… »

« Comment oses-tu te permettre de te mettre en travers des décisions du Roi ? »

Qu'Anera ait un quelconque lien avec l'Egypte ancienne et lui, Atem en avait fortement douté, et bien qu'il restât dubitatif sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, ne comprenant que la moitié des évènements, il ne ressentait pas la même surprise que lorsqu'il comprit que les personnages de l'Egypte ancienne n'étaient pas seulement lui, Anera et l'ancêtre de Kaiba, comme le laissait supposer autant le bas-relief du musée que la vision qu'il avait eu lors de BatailleVille, quand Obélisque et Sliffer s'étaient percutés de plein fouet. En effet, jamais il n'aurait un jour pensé qu'il trouverait dans son passé des traces de Téa.

Par une quelconque et étrange alchimie, Atem avait été projeté dans une vision de son propre passé, atterrissant dans ce qui semblait être la Salle du Trône du Palais Royal. La pièce était vaste, si vaste qu'on aurait pu aisément caser trois terrains de foot ; parsemée de colonne aux couleurs prononcées à la mode égyptienne, elle était haute de plafond et relativement austère. Il n'y avait, pour tout dire, que deux trônes de pierre et d'or, de taille égale, aux accoudoirs terminés par des globes de verre étincelants, se dressant au fond de la salle, sur une estrade de pierre élevée de deux marches sur laquelle se tenait, digne et royal, le Pharaon Atem lui-même, un Roi dans toute sa puissance et sa splendeur, vêtu de blanc et de bleu, une longue cape flottant derrière lui et des bijoux d'or autour de son cou, ses poignets et pendant à ses oreilles. Derrière lui, juste à côté du trône, un vieil homme ressemblant très fortement à Sugoroku se tenait en retrait, couvant d'un regard indéfinissable le jeune Roi ; et devant ledit Roi, une nuée de soldats vêtus seulement de pagnes, un genou à terre et le regard baissé, parmi lesquels ne se distinguait qu'un seul homme dont la tenue était plus riche que la leur, et dont le physique, et surtout les yeux, permettaient sans aucunes difficultés de l'associer à Seto Kaiba.

Ce voyage dans le temps, Atem ne l'avait pas fait seul. A la différence de son autre passage dans le monde nébuleux de ses souvenirs, il se tenait debout, parfaitement sensible à la gravité, alors 

que la dernière fois, il avait flotté au-dessus de la scène qui l'avait opposé à ce même Prêtre qui, maintenant, était agenouillé, tête basse, devant lui, visiblement incapable de se dresser comme il l'avait fait dans son autre vision contre son Roi. Autour de lui, il y avait Yûgi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Kaiba et Anera, cette dernière restant à terre, le souffle court ; seuls Duke et Rebecca ne faisaient pas partie de l'aventure. Il y avait même Alexandre, le petit garçon assis en face de sa mère et la scrutant méticuleusement, en jouant avec les longs cheveux de la jeune femme étalés sur le sol. Par quel miracle étaient-ils tous là, pourquoi faisaient-ils partie de ce voyage alors que le dernier n'avait concerné que Kaiba et lui demeurait un mystère et, à vrai dire, à cet instant précis, aucun d'entre eux ne se souciait vraiment de cette question. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Anera et Alexandre qui n'étaient pas estomaqués par la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire.

Elle était d'une rare élégance. La robe blanche et légère qu'elle portait, elle la rendait encore plus belle que la robe la plus travaillée qu'ils puissent trouver dans les magasins de luxe de leur époque. Sa démarche lente et légère, travaillée dans les moindres détails, ses mouvements fluides et gracieux, cette expression digne ; tout en elle respirait la grandeur et la beauté, elle était d'une finesse incroyable, elle dégageait une aura royale et impérieuse. Téa… C'était Téa. C'était la réplique parfaite de Téa, c'était la jeune femme, mais à l'époque de l'Egypte ancienne, plus élégante, plus… royale…

« Ne te mêle pas de ça », gronda Anera. « Ca ne te concerne pas. »

Quelques instants auparavant, elle implorait et suppliait le Pharaon. Maintenant, l'Anera de l'Egypte ancienne, toujours agenouillée auprès du Prêtre Seth, portait un regard mauvais sur l'avatar antique de Téa, celle-ci dardant sur elle un regard suffisant, semblant nullement impressionnée par l'imposante aura que dégageait soudainement Anera. Les traits du visage de la jeune femme s'étaient durcis en une expression agacée et énervée, comme si la simple présence de l'ancêtre de Téa suffisait à ruiner son humeur.

« Ce qui concerne le Roi me concerne également, Anera. Je suis son épouse. »

Pardon ?

« Et je suis sa sœur. »

Atem eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Ahuri, il observait la scène, les yeux écarquillés ; il n'eut même pas le réflexe de se tourner vers les premières concernées, réflexe qu'eut Yûgi qui, tout à sa surprise – et le mot était faible – tourna son attention sur la Téa qu'il connaissait, la retrouvant médusée et fixant la scène d'un regard ahuri, l'esprit visiblement trop étonné pour mener une quelconque réflexion, puis vers Anera. La jeune femme était à moitié allongée sur le côté et, les yeux fermés, elle se tenait la tête entre les mains en grimaçant.

« Et alors ? », répliqua l'avatar en s'avançant aux côtés du Pharaon étrangement silencieux, son visage à présent fermé, alors même que quelques instants auparavant, ses traits étaient tendus par la colère.

« Alors, malgré ton statut de Reine, tu n'as pas la même assise que moi sur ce Royaume », répondit Anera en se relevant. « Le même sang coule dans mes veines et dans celles d'Atem, et je me fais un plaisir de te rappeler que jusqu'ici, le Royaume n'a pas eu de besoin que tu deviennes sa Reine. »

« Tu deviens insolente. »

« Vraiment ? C'est un plaisir, alors, de savoir que je commence à t'énerver. Montre-moi donc ce qu'est capable de faire ton précieux monstre contre le mien. »

« Arrête… »

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, Téana, tu ne feras jamais le poids contre moi. Le Royaume m'a reconnu comme étant sa Reine, et même si je n'ai pas l'honneur de pouvoir m'asseoir à la gauche de mon frère, il va te falloir te faire à l'idée que tu n'as aucune influence sur le Royaume que tu prétends diriger en compagnie de ton cher époux. Alors sors d'ici, tu n'as rien à faire dans cette histoire. »

« Magicien des Ténèbres, remets-la à sa place ! », hurla Téana, toute élégance et retenue disparue.

« Ca suffit ! »

Une lumière aveuglante envahit soudainement la Salle du Trône sous les exclamations de stupeur et de douleur des personnes présentes. Lorsque la visibilité redevint possible, Anera n'avait pas bougé de sa place, plantée devant le Prête Seto qui avait un genou à terre, et Téana se retrouvait à terre, manifestement bousculée par une puissance venue de nulle part. Entre elles se dressaient, toutes griffes et crocs dehors, le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine, son regard luisant de colère, et le puissant Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs, plus réservé mais néanmoins prêt à se jeter sur quiconque tentait d'attaquer la Princesse. Le visage de cette dernière trahissait sans équivoque la fureur qui la dévorait. Le Magicien des Ténèbres, quant à lui, était de nouveau prisonnier, mais des griffes du Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs cette fois-ci.

« Comment oses-tu… », gronda Anera, de façon presque identique à celle de ses dragons qui se tenaient devant elle, tournés face à Téana. « Comment oses-tu donner des ordres à Mahad ? »

« C'est… », bégaya Téana, visiblement apeurée, toute dignité et résistance à Anera envolée. « Le Magicien des Ténèbres doit… protéger le couple royal… »

« Tu n'as aucune légitimité à prétendre contrôler le Magicien des Ténèbres ! », vociféra la Princesse. « La seule chose que tu as pour prétendre au titre de Reine, c'est le maintien et l'élégance dont tu sais faire preuve quand tu te pavanes devant la Cour, aux côtés de mon frère ! Tu n'es qu'une misérable façade, Téana, et tu oses prétendre être la Reine de ce Royaume, alors même que la créature du Roi est le puissant Magicien des Ténèbres ? Tu es une véritable humiliation pour la famille royale ! Que doivent penser nos ancêtres, en te voyant monter sur le trône par le mariage, avec une créature aussi faible ?! Tu crois qu'en cas de danger, ton précieux Aile d'Amour saura sauver notre Royaume ? Tu es la Reine parce que tu es mariée au Roi, mais ton titre s'arrête là. Tu n'as aucun droit de manipuler à ta guise la puissance de Mahad. »

Un sourd grognement roula dans la gorge du Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs dont le regard se fit plus aigu, transperçant la personne de Téana. Cette dernière, toujours à terre, était terrifiée. Devant elle se dressaient deux dragons féroces, prêts à bondir à la moindre occasion, et une Princesse dont l'aura était écrasante. Presque meurtrière.

« C'est de ta faute », reprit Anera d'une voix dangereusement basse. « C'est de ta faute et de ta créature malchanceuse d'être tombée sur toi, si Kisara est morte. »

Derrière elle, le Prêtre Seth eut un tic nerveux tandis que les yeux de Téana s'agrandissaient un peu plus sous l'effet de cette déclaration qui signifiait tant de choses. A cet instant, Atem pensa qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu un regard aussi haineux que celui de la Princesse. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cru qu'un tel regard puisse se retrouver chez quelqu'un.

« Laissez-moi seule avec le Roi », ordonna Anera d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Dans une dernière salutation respectueuse, les gardes agenouillés dans la salle se relevèrent et évacuèrent la salle dans un ordre militaire strict ; le Prêtre se releva lui aussi, sembla hésiter mais un regard appuyé de la Princesse lui fit comprendre qu'il était aussi concerné par l'ordre. Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus qui était resté à ses côtés pendant toute l'entrevue se redressa également, ayant eu le cou arrondi et les ailes repliées sur son corps en signe de révérence, et suivit Seth hors de la Salle du Trône.

« Il me semble n'avoir désiré que la présence du Roi », grinça la jeune femme lorsqu'ils eurent tous disparu.

Téana, qui en avait profité pour se relever, fut certainement sur le point de répliquer mais un geste sec de la part du Pharaon, demeuré silencieux jusqu'ici, lui fit comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de lui obéir.

« Atem… »

« Va-t'en. »

Malgré la déception évidente de Téana, le Pharaon resta insensible et la Reine finit par se retirer, après une gracieuse révérence. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Anera lança un regard à ses dragons qui semblèrent en comprendre le message ; le Dragon d'Or se posta derrière la porte principale, le Dragon Blanc derrière une porte latérale et le Magicien derrière l'autre porte latérale. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être ni dérangés ni écoutés.

« Tu es cruelle avec elle », commença Atem sans même la regarder ni lui faire face.

« Parce que tu as été clément, tout à l'heure ? »

Le Pharaon resta silencieux.

« Atem, cette situation ne peut plus durer… », soupira Anera en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux. « L'échec de cette entreprise n'a été qu'un prétexte pour l'humilier publiquement, et tu le sais. »

Atem s'obstinait à garder le silence, son regard s'envolant par-delà les immenses fenêtres de la salle, bras croisés sur le torse.

« Atem… »

« Cet échec peut nous embourber dans un conflit mortel, Anera, je ne devais pas laisser passer une erreur pareille. »

« Et tu penses vraiment qu'il était juste d'utiliser la puissance de Mahad pour le châtier ? Il aurait pu en mourir. »

« Son Dragon est assez puissant pour encaisser l'attaque sans broncher. »

« Il ne s'agissait pas de son monstre ! », s'écria Anera en montant sur l'estrade. « Tu l'as visé lui ! Et l'attaque que tu as dirigée sur moi, tu voulais à l'origine la lui faire subir, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle aurait pu le tuer. Avec ou sans la présence de son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Dans cette histoire, ce qui t'a motivé, ce n'était pas l'échec de l'entreprise, mais bien ta propre souffrance. Ca ne peut pas continuer ainsi. »

Visiblement, le Pharaon s'était muré dans un silence borné et ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. La conversation était à son désavantage et son manque de répartie était une preuve assez probante de la véracité des propos d'Anera ; Atem n'avait jamais su mentir.

Un léger moment de silence flotta entre eux deux, alors qu'Atem continuait toujours et inlassablement à fixer l'extérieur sans certainement le voir, et qu'Anera l'observait, son visage précédemment ravagé par la haine et la colère adoucit par l'inquiétude et la peine. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'approcha d'un pas et tendit la main ; elle allait toucher l'épaule de son frère que celui-ci se déroba violemment en frappant le poignet de la Princesse.

« Ne me touche pas », gronda-t-il en plantant son regard énervé dans les yeux de sa sœur.

« Atem… »

« J'en ai assez de ta pitié, j'en ai assez que tu continues à faire comme si de rien n'était ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Tu veux me faire croire que tu es de mon côté, mais tu es toujours avec lui, tu ris avec lui, tu te promènes avec lui ! J'ai peine à croire que tu es ma sœur. »

« Seth est seul. »

« Et moi aussi ! »

« C'est toi qui a voulu m'éloigner ! Tu as épousé Téana en toute connaissance de cause, tu savais ce qui découlerait de ce mariage. »

« Ce… Ce n'était pas mon intention… »

« Bien sûr que non. Ton intention était de faire du mal à Seth, comme il y a quelques minutes. Tu te sers de Téana, tu te sers de l'amour aveugle qu'elle te porte pour le blesser, tu n'as aucune considération pour ça. Regarde, tu ne prends même pas sa défense quand je ne me prive pas de lui dire ce que je pense d'elle. Tout ça n'est qu'une vaste comédie. »

Atem eut un sourd grognement et s'éloigna d'Anera d'un pas rageur, les dents serrées.

« Tu as Téana à tes côtés », continua d'une voix douce la Princesse alors qu'Atem descendait l'estrade de pierre. « Malgré tout, elle reste ton amie d'enfance que tu aimes tant, et puis, Mana, malgré son apprentissage intensif, t'accompagne aussi. Seth, lui, n'avait que Kisara, toi et moi… Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber, maintenant que Kisara… est morte… »

Il y avait dans sa voix cette note douloureuse qui fit vibrer quelque chose au fond d'Atem, au fond de son cœur, bien plus que son cœur… La silhouette du Pharaon tressaillit et elle s'arrêta, dos à la jeune femme dont le regard, se détournant vers la fenêtre à son tour, trahissait le chagrin profond, la souffrance de la perte d'un être cher… A sa droite, le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus tourna sa tête busquée puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il se détourna complètement de la porte qu'il surveillait et vint, avançant d'une démarche féline étonnante pour une créature de sa taille, se placer à côté d'Anera. De sa tête, il poussa gentiment la Princesse dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un triste sourire, alors qu'elle l'enlaçait dans une douce étreinte. Le Dragon ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Anera caressait avec douceur la joue du Dragon.

« Il n'y avait que trois personnes… », souffla la Princesse sans quitter des yeux la blancheur de la peau lisse de la créature, ses doigts continuant à tracer de longs traits sur sa joue. « Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui avaient le pouvoir de faire sourire Seth. En à peine deux mois, il en a perdu deux. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, Atem. »

Le Pharaon ne lui répondit rien. Son visage arborait une expression indéfinissable, il y avait comme de la souffrance et de la peine dans ses traits, de la colère, peut-être aussi… Un peu de honte et de culpabilité. Debout, au bas des deux marches de l'estrade royale, il continuait de tourner le dos à sa sœur, apparemment incapable de lui faire face. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls, il ne lui avait pas faire face une seule fois, mis à part lorsqu'il avait laissé libre court à la colère qui courrait dans ses veines, incapable de la contenir davantage. C'était la seule et unique fois qu'il l'avait regardée dans les yeux. C'était presque si… S'il n'apparaissait pas comme honteux, de se présenter devant sa sœur après ce qu'il avait fait. Comme s'il savait que ce qu'il avait fait n'aurait jamais dû être et que, en toute connaissance de cause, il l'avait quand même fait…

« Je n'y arrive pas, Anera. »

La jeune femme tourna son attention sur lui, et lâcha la tête du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine. Avec lenteur, elle s'approcha de lui, lui laissant le temps de se dérober si jamais il ne voulait toujours pas qu'elle s'approche ; même s'il ne fit aucun mouvement pour lui manifester son désir de la voir rester loin de lui, elle s'arrêta à la limite de la première marche.

« Tu es ma sœur… », reprit-il d'une voix trahissant sa douleur. « Tu es ma sœur, et je ne te vois jamais à côté de moi. J'ai besoin de toi, mais je te vois toujours à ses côtés. A chaque fois que je te croise, c'est en sa compagnie que tu es… Je n'y arrive pas, Anera. Je n'y arrive pas. »

« Atem… Il serait si simple que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Le Pharaon eut un rire amer et fit quelques pas au hasard.

« Ce n'est plus possible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est considéré comme étant ton amant, voilà pourquoi ! », répondit Atem en se retournant brusquement vers elle. « Anera, toute la Cour et le Royaume croient que la Princesse Anera et le Prêtre Seth sont ensemble, et ils en ont même la preuve… »

« Atem… »

« Je sais. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, je sais que tout cela n'est qu'une façade qui n'a été érigée que pour expliquer les fréquentes excursions de Seth au Palais, je sais que tout n'est qu'une mascarade mais… Mais Alexandre… »

« Alexandre est mon fils, Atem », coupa doucement Anera, apaisante, en s'approchant doucement de lui. « Alexandre est uniquement mon fils, et longtemps tu l'as considéré comme étant le tien, c'est lui qui te succèdera sur le trône… Le jugement que tu portes sur lui ne doit pas dépendre de ses origines. »

« Si j'avais eu des enfants avec Téana, tu les aurais certainement détesté. »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Atem ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour répliquer, mais finalement la referma en détournant le regard. Anera franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparait et leva une de ses mains, hésita quelques secondes puis finalement saisit l'une des mèches blondes de son frère et joua doucement avec.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, Atem », lui dit-elle à voix basse, « je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis aux côtés de Seth que je suis insensible à ta propre souffrance. Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous pousse à vous faire la guerre de la sorte, et je désapprouve totalement autant ton mariage que ton entêtement à ne pas lui pardonner quelque chose que tu as oublié aujourd'hui, et ça j'en suis certaine, mais… »

Elle marqua une pause et ses doigts qui jouaient avec la mèche se posèrent sur l'épaule du Pharaon dont les yeux violines étaient maintenant plongés dans ceux de sa sœur.

« Mais tu sais que quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Même si tu es une véritable tête de mule bornée et fière, à l'orgueil surdimensionné qui a horreur d'avoir tort. »

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres du Pharaon qui, quelques secondes plus tard, posait sa joue contre l'épaule de sa sœur, celle-ci passant ses bras autour des hanches du Pharaon. Il se dégageait de leur union un si fort amour fraternel, un si profond attachement l'un à l'autre qu'Atem fut frappé de plein fouet par ce lien qui lui avait si longtemps échappé.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il se sentait si mal, trahi, quand il voyait Anera en compagnie de Seto, c'était pour cela qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'un poignard s'enfonçait dans son cœur quand il avait appris qu'elle avait vécu et qu'elle vivait au Manoir Kaiba. Parce qu'elle était sa sœur. Et à l'évidence, elle était sa sœur jumelle. Une personne en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance, une personne avec laquelle il partageait une complicité étonnante et profonde. Une personne dont il avait besoin, au même titre que Yûgi, lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Une personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter et s'appuyer. Une personne… qu'il aimait.

Sa famille.

Soudainement, le décor fondit autour d'eux ; les contours des colonnes et des fenêtres se brouillèrent, les silhouettes d'Atem et d'Anera enlacées se mélangèrent et il n'y eut bientôt plus rien que du néant autour d'eux. Brusquement, il se sentit aspiré vers l'arrière, irrémédiablement, et il entendait autour de lui les cris effrayés de ceux qui l'accompagnaient ; et puis, alors qu'il partait, il entendit murmurer dans sa tête :

« Tu l'aimes, Atem, tu as besoin de Seth… Il est bien plus important que Mana ou moi ; même le Magicien des Ténèbres n'est pas aussi indispensable à ta vie qu'il ne l'est. Sans lui, Atem, tu vas mourir… et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre à cause de votre foutue fierté. »

Rebecca serrait Yûgi dans ses bras presque à l'en étouffer, et Duke essayait de calmer sa petite amie au souffle court complètement déboussolée. Atem, allongé sur le dos, roula sur le côté pour se relever, se frottant les yeux à cause de la luminosité accrue. Autour de lui, ses amis semblaient reprendre conscience aussi rapidement que lui ; c'était comme si seuls leurs esprits étaient partis, laissant leurs corps inertes parsemer l'endroit du parc où Atem avait livré son duel contre Anera… Anera !

Il se redressa précipitamment et se rendit à peine compte qu'il y avait les secours autour d'eux, l'un d'entre eux lui demandant de rester tranquille. En face de lui, là où s'était tenu son adversaire quelques temps auparavant, les secours semblaient tenter de calmer la bête furieuse en laquelle s'était transformé Cataracte, hennissant de toutes ses forces, battant furieusement l'air de ses antérieurs et promettant, rien que par son regard meurtrier, de terribles souffrances à quiconque s'approcherait de sa cavalière, laquelle était allongée sur le sol, son corps tremblant de tous ses membres. Même Kaiba était tenu à distance, et il ne pouvait qu'observer, les mâchoires serrées par la rage et l'animosité que lui inspirait l'animal, son amie se relever difficilement. Au premier mouvement trahissant sa reprise de conscience, Cataracte détourna son attention d'un secouriste qui tentait de le calmer et se précipita vers elle, la reniflant puis la poussant du bout de son nez. Anera se redressa sur un coude et fouilla du regard les alentours. Son fils était recroquevillé non loin d'elle, et tendit la main vers lui, saisissant l'une des siennes.

« Cataracte… », appela-t-elle faiblement en se tournant vers lui.

Le cheval sembla saisir le message et s'allongea à côté d'elle, sous les regards effarés des secours et des spectateurs qui étaient restés, apparemment, tout le temps que dura leur inconscience, et baissa la tête. Un homme eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir profiter de la passivité de l'animal pour approcher l'enfant, et faillit se prendre l'un des sabots antérieurs du cheval qui venait tout juste de se relever, Alexandre sur le dos et fermement maintenu par Anera, à présent debout elle aussi, qui l'enfourcha avec certainement ce qui lui restait de force, serrant contre elle son fils. L'animal semblait prêt à bondir au galop ; pourtant, il resta planté là, piaffant d'impatience, alors que sa cavalière tournait son attention sur Atem, toujours à terre, n'ayant rien pu faire d'autre qu'observer la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux.

« Atem… », souffla-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. « Tu ne dois pas abandonner… »

Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il ne devait pas abandonner. Il y avait trop de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Trop de questions, trop d'images de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Trop de sensations.

Anera, sa sœur jumelle. Téana, cette femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Téa… sa femme. La Reine. Le Prêtre Seth, cet homme si ressemblant à Seto Kaiba, visiblement son ex amant… Kisara et le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine, la mention d'Alexandre et son malaise vis-à-vis de l'enfant… Les dernières paroles de la seule personne qui détenait toutes les réponses à ces questions.

La seule chose dont il était sûr était que Cataracte galopait à une vitesse effarante.


	7. Accepter d'en Savoir Plus ou Dénigrer

Bonjour !

Pour l'introduction, je me vois contrainte de faire court. Ainsi, j'aimerais m'excuser pour deux choses : comme pour le précédent chapitre, le choix ici présent n'est que très intéressant dans la mesure où il n'influence que très peu la vie de nos amants éconduits. Ces derniers temps, les chapitres semblent avoir tendance à se concentrer sur les souvenirs perdus et des questions qui se règlent d'elles-même... Il faut bien ça, pour enfin arriver au cœur de l'histoire (avec un peu de chance, ce sera avant la deux centième page Word). De plus, jusqu'ici, j'avais réussi à publier un chapitre par mois, mais étrangement, alors que nous sommes en période de vacances scolaires, je me suis retrouvée bloquée et n'ai pu écrire assez rapidement pour vous pondre dans les délais le septième chapitre. Encore et toujours du retard...

Avant que nous ne passions à mes traditionnelles notes (s'il y en a) et au disclaimer puis à la lecture, j'aimerais comme toujours vous remercier du soutien que vous apportez à cette fiction. Alors emrci, merci beaucoup.

**Note :** Euh... Non, je ne crois pas avoir à notifier quoique ce soit... Ou alors que ce chapitre pour moitié moins long que le précédent a une légère tendance à tourner autour d'Anera ? Faut dire aussi que l'entourage de Kaiba est restreint, et que lui-même est un peu borné...

Disclaimer : C'est toujours la même rengaine. Nos amis ne m'appartiennent pas, pas même Watapon et Kuribo ; en revanche, la soi-disant Présidente Directrice Générale d'Illusions Industries jamais sur son lieu de travail et encore moins derrière un bureau et sa progéniture sont entièrement ma création, ainsi qu'une grande blonde très Kaiba.

Bonne Lecture !

**Eagle Eclypse**

* * *

**Corneille et ses Choix**

Accepter d'en Savoir Plus ou S'entêter à Dénigrer

_Il devait être pas loin de minuit lorsque les pneus du train d'atterrissage crissèrent sur l'asphalte de la piste de l'aéroport. La tête appuyée sur sa paume de main, son regard bleu se perdant dans l'horizon criblé de points lumineux, Seto demeura pensif et inébranlable le temps que l'appareil se gare dans un emplacement indiqué et qu'il faille le quitter une fois le couloir relié à l'oiseau de fer. Tout autour de lui, dès l'instant où l'avion s'était posé, ses directeurs s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour rassembler leurs affaires, leurs documents et boucler leurs serviettes, afin de ne pas gêner leur patron quand celui-ci sortirai. Comme n'importe quel employé de la KaibaCorp, eux plus que les autres, ils craignaient de ralentir le jeune PDG et de se retrouver soit avec une retenue de paie, soit tout simplement sans travail pour avoir fait perdre ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde au jeune homme ; bien sûr, c'était un peu exacerbé, une telle réputation, mais au moins Seto n'était-il jamais dérangé. Aussi ne faisait-il rien pour la démentir ; voire même, il l'aidait à se maintenir en place. _

_Ses directeurs désertèrent l'avion en quatrième vitesse, partant attendre le jeune PDG dans le couloir pour l'accompagner récupérer ses bagages – et les leurs par la même occasion. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils voyageaient en jet privé qu'ils conservaient leurs sacs et valises auprès d'eux ; comme tout un chacun, ils récupéraient leurs effets personnels sur un tapis roulant, prêt à bondir dessus s'ils passaient dans le coin. _

_Seto referma son ordinateur portable et le rangea soigneusement dans son étui, avant de le glisser dans sa sacoche habituelle. Après quoi, il rattacha sa montre à son poignet et jeta au travers de son bras son manteau, rajustant juste après sa cravate étroitement attachée autour de son cou. Inconsciemment, ses longs doigts allèrent effleurer le pendentif en forme de carte caché sous sa chemise blanche, renfermant la photo de son jeune frère du temps où ils étaient à l'orphelinat, mais aussi du temps où… il souriait encore… A chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce pendentif, Seto entendait encore Makuba lui reprocher son changement de comportement. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'arrivait plus à sourire, parce qu'il en avait perdu l'envie. Son père adoptif la lui avait enlevé. Et puis, il était PDG…_

_« Piètre excuse », murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. _

_Atem souriait, lui. Son regard violine pétillait, quand il souriait. De malice. D'intelligence. D'amusement attendri. Son visage prenait un tout autre éclat, quand il souriait. Ses traits majestueux s'illuminaient, lui donnant l'expression d'un fier Roi. Atem était beau, quand il souriait. _

_Et, c'était bête à dire, dégoulinant d'une mièvrerie écœurante mais Seto aimait le sourire d'Atem. _

_Ses directeurs le saluèrent un à un, quittant l'aéroport sur les coups de minuit et demi, une fois leurs sacs en main. Lentement, la petite salle de débarquement privée, réservée à la KaibaCorp, perdait l'infime parcelle de vie qui l'avait animée l'espace d'une demi-heure, et bientôt, le jeune PDG se retrouva seul devant le tapis roulant, son sac de voyage à ses pieds. Quelques minutes plus tard, son chauffeur particulier se présentait à lui, saisissait son sac et partait vers le parking, Seto sur les talons. _

_Cette semaine avait été épuisante. Une semaine de négociations presque vaines et de conférences de presse pour la promotion de son nouveau système de jeu sur le territoire américain, en compagnie de Maximilien Pegasus qui n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour lui faire vivre un enfer. Enfin, de son point de vue. D'après Pegasus, ce n'étaient que des « prestations d'amitié, mon cher Kaiba ». _

J't'en foutrais, de l'amitié_, pensa amèrement le jeune PDG à ce souvenir. _

_Toutes les fenêtres du Manoir étaient éteintes, à l'exception de celle du salon. Le gardien ouvrit la grille de fer forgée et la limousine remonta l'allée de gravier pour déposer son passager le plus près possible de _

_l'entrée de sa demeure ; c'était une nouvelle lubie de son chauffeur qui considérait qu'un PDG n'avait pas de temps à perdre à remonter une allée pour aller chez lui. Seto se demandait même si, si jamais c'était possible, son chauffeur n'aimerait pas l'emmener directement dans son bureau personnel. Quoiqu'il en soit, dès que Seto sortait de sa voiture, son pied se posait directement sur la première marche du perron. _

_Le vieux majordome était encore debout et se précipitait vers lui pour le saluer et aller prendre de ses mains décharnées le sac de voyage de son patron. Celui-ci montait déjà les marches du perron, pénétrant dans le hall du Manoir, sombre, sur le sol duquel s'étalait une large flaque de lumière provenant directement du salon. Se demandant vaguement qui pouvait être encore levé à cette heure-là et songeant déjà au sermon qu'il servirait à son frère s'il s'agissait de lui, il traversa le cadre d'entrée et s'arrêta en constatant que son frère n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. _

_La tête reposant sur un accoudoir de cuir blanc rembourré, sa main gauche posée sur son livre abandonné sur sa poitrine et l'autre pendant dans le vide, Atem dormait à poings fermés. _

_« Il vous a attendu toute la soirée », chuchota le vieux majordome en s'approchant du jeune PDG. « Je n'ai pas réussi à le raisonner et à le faire monter se coucher. Quant à Monsieur Makuba, je me suis assuré qu'il dormait. »_

_« Merci. Je m'occupe de lui. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, vous aussi. Posez mon sac dans le coin de l'entrée, je m'en occuperais demain. »_

_« Bien Monsieur. Bonne nuit. »_

_« Bonne nuit. »_

_Le majordome, conformément aux ordres reçus, abandonna le sac dans le coin du hall et disparu dans l'aile réservée au domestiques, rejoignant sa petite chambre proprette et laissant Seto, planté dans l'entrée du salon, observant son compagnon nager paisiblement et avec insouciance dans son doux monde onirique. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait plus vu son visage et la couleur de ses yeux, sa stature de fier lion et son aura majestueuse. Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, il se dégageait d'Atem un sentiment de grandeur et de puissance créé certainement par son visage aux traits durs et à son regard assuré. Très peu de fois, Seto l'avait vu flancher et se faire prendre au dépourvu ; il avait une force de caractère impressionnante. C'était tout cela que ne pouvait que constater le jeune PDG, après avoir passé plus de trois mois en sa compagnie et après l'avoir si souvent défié. Parce que contrairement à lui, face à un possible échec, il ne perdait pas son sang-froid…_

_Et là, à cet instant où Seto le retrouvait endormi, à cet instant où son regard coulait sur lui et détaillait son visage, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas une simple impression ; la majesté d'Atem semblait être l'essence même du jeune homme. Car même endormi, il gardait cette aura majestueuse, même si son visage était plus apaisé. Ou alors n'était-ce qu'une illusion due au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pendant une semaine. _

_Le jeune PDG lança son manteau en travers d'un fauteuil et s'approcha du canapé. A la hauteur de la tête d'Atem, il s'accroupit devant lui et ses longs doigts effleurèrent son front, puis se perdirent dans ses mèches couleur de soleil. Avec lenteur, il caressa ses cheveux, et au fur et à mesure, intensifiait son geste dans la tentative de réveiller le prince endormi avec douceur. Sûrement devait-il continuer à l'attendre car peu de temps après, le jeune homme ouvrait faiblement les yeux. _

_« Seto… ? »_

_« Oui. Je suis rentré. »_

_Atem referma les yeux et se tourna sur le côté ; son livre tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Avec paresse, il s'étira en bâillant ostensiblement puis se laissa retomber lourdement dans le canapé, sa joue écrasant la main de son compagnon contre l'accoudoir. Ses yeux violines embués de fatigue se fondirent dans les siens. _

_« Ton avion avait du retard… »_

_« C'est ma conférence qui s'est éternisée, plutôt. Pegasus a tenu à ce que je sois présent pour au moins le début de la réception. »_

_« Ah… Il ne changera jamais. »_

_« Non. »_

_Ils se turent et s'observèrent un moment ; du moins, Seto observa Atem, le jeune endormi ayant manifestement du mal à s'extirper complètement des bras de Morphée dans lesquels il s'était si bien senti. Puis il se releva et tendit une main à son amant._

_« Allez, viens, tu vas finir par te rendormir sur le canapé. »_

_Atem le considéra un moment, puis saisit la main tendue mais loin de s'en aider pour se relever, il s'en servit pour faire tomber le jeune PDG sur lui. S'y attendant à moitié, Seto se laissa faire et son visage fut soudainement emprisonné par les mains de son amant qui l'approcha du sien, l'embrassant dans une longue étreinte longtemps ignorée. De son côté, l'homme d'affaire glissa ses mains sous le cou de son amant, répondant volontiers au désir du jeune homme, et quand ils se séparèrent, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Atem, logeant son front dans le creux du cou de son compagnon. Celui-ci se mit doucement à caresser les courts cheveux bruns de Seto, insensible au poids du corps de son amant l'écrasant dans le canapé. _

_« Tu m'as l'air épuisé », commenta Atem. _

_« Je le suis… Pegasus ne s'est pas privé de me faire courir à droite à gauche quand je n'étais pas aux prises avec les négociants et les journalistes. »_

_« Et tu l'as suivi ? »_

_« Je n'avais pas trop le choix, figure-toi. Nous étions sur son territoire, et c'est lui qui finance le tout… Je dépends de lui. »_

_« Il doit s'en donner à cœur joie, le connaissant. »_

_« Mmh… D'ailleurs, il te salue. »_

_« Comme c'est étrange… Il s'attendait donc à ce que l'on se revoit ? »_

_« Pour une raison que j'ignore, il sait que nous sommes ensemble. »_

_« Comment !? »_

_Seto redressa la tête et fixa le regard violine pour le coup désembué et sincèrement surpris._

_« Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, rassure-toi. Il ne nous fera pas de tort. Après tout, il a aussi besoin que l'on continue à travailler ensemble, et donc il ne vendra pas cette histoire à la presse. Il n'en a aucun intérêt. Et puis… il m'a félicité. »_

_Atem grimaça._

_« Deux solutions : soit il est en manque, soit la vieillesse ne lui réussit pas. »_

_Il ignorait si c'était dû à la fatigue ou à la moue comique de son compagnon mais, quoiqu'il en soit, Seto esquissa un petit sourire longtemps disparu. _

« _Bonjour, pour une obscure raison, je ne suis pas en mesure de…_ »

Il se retint de justesse d'envoyer voler son téléphone portable vers le mur qui y faisait face et se contenta de raccrocher rageusement en grondant comme un dragon énervé. Ce n'était pas le fait de devoir en racheter un qui l'avait retenu dans son geste, juste qu'il tenait entre ses doigts le troisième portable financé en l'espace d'un mois et qu'il avait certainement d'autres chats à fouetter que d'ordonner qu'on aille lui en acheter un autre. Mine de rien, ça lui aurait coûté quelques secondes qu'il aurait perdu dans sa recherche d'une quelconque trace de la fugueuse qu'il connaissait plus sous le prénom d'Anera.

Seto ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. La fatigue qui avait alourdi le moindre de ses gestes, son regard éteint et son pauvre sourire, sa voix essoufflée ; quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa famille aurait volontiers mis ça sur le dos d'un travail acharné, d'une inadaptation de sa condition, jeune femme de dix neuf ans mère de deux enfants, avec son travail, Présidente Directrice Générale d'Illusions Industries. D'un point de vue objectif, c'était plus que plausible, ça pourrait même paraître évident ; pourtant, c'était loin d'être normal. Anera était de ces personnes étranges débordantes d'énergie, une énergie qui, chez elle, s'avérait absolument inépuisable puisqu'il ne la voyait quasiment jamais dormir. S'il n'avait pas été victime d'une crise d'insomnie à cause d'un lourd problème de la KaibaCorp du temps où elle était enceinte d'Arcanan et qu'elle vivait avec eux, il n'aurait jamais découvert qu'elle était capable de tenir trois jours sans dormir une seule seconde, et recommencer après à peine une nuit de sommeil. Même si cette capacité lui avait paru étrange, ce n'était pas tellement son problème. Au moins avait-elle le temps de veiller sur ses enfants, monter son cheval, faire ses voyages à travers le monde et, en même temps, diriger son entreprise.

Alors, la voir ainsi l'avait inquiété, malgré le fait qu'elle ait quand même eu assez d'énergie pour le rabrouer vertement. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait commencé dès le matin ; elle ne semblait pas avoir digéré la nouvelle selon laquelle il prenait un peu de bon temps avec ce crétin d'Alistair. Comme pour la fatigue dont elle semblait porter la charge sur les épaules, ils ne s'étaient jamais engueulé de cette manière auparavant ; c'était bien simple, il n'avait pas su parler à Anera sans que la conversation qu'il avait tenté d'engager ne vire à la dispute, revenant immanquablement et par un quelconque tour de magie sur ce sujet sensible. Parce que oui, mine de rien, Seto était énervé contre lui-même de s'être laissé emporter par ses pulsions et d'être passé sous la couette avec Alistair. Il avait manqué de contrôle et de vigilance, et il détestait ça ; ne voyant pas vraiment de moyen de réparer cette histoire à part prendre l'air d'assumer complètement son acte, il essayait de ne plus y penser mais manifestement, Anera n'était pas du même avis que lui. C'était dans ces moments-là où il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de choisir un meilleur moyen de masquer sa culpabilité que celui de lui faire croire qu'il a couché avec l'autre en toute connaissance de cause. Quoique ce n'était pas si faux que ça.

Alors, Alexandre manifestant une forte envie d'aller se dégourdir les jambes ailleurs que dans les couloirs du Manoir qu'il connaissait par cœur, et en dépit des différents journalistes et autres curieux qui ne manqueraient pas de se jeter sur eux comme des vautours affamés, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'il était temps de parler calmement de cette affaire autre part que sur le lieu du crime. En l'occurrence, avec un cheval collant et un gamin aussi énergique que sa mère, si ce n'était plus – quoiqu'il fût lui aussi assez inquiétant en ce moment, avec son regard anormalement éteint et son visage sans aucune expression – il n'y avait que peu d'endroit où ils pouvaient aller, autrement dit le parc. Et il avait fallu qu'Alexandre s'échappe pour les beaux yeux de Serenity pour qu'ils rencontrent accidentellement Atem et sa bande de valets. Vu comment la journée avait commencé, Seto s'était à peine étonné de les rencontrer.

En revanche, il se serait bien passé de la diffusion de ses récents ébats, notamment auprès de son ex amant. Déjà que c'était bien embarrassant sans qu'il le sache, mais maintenant qu'il avait vu cette lueur furieuse et blessée dans le regard violine du jeune homme, lui rappelant vaguement celle qui avait brillé dans ses yeux le jour où il avait fui le Manoir, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Humilié, quelque part… Honteux, peut-être. Il en venait à se demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il avait permit à cet abruti d'Alistair d'aller aussi loin qu'Atem se l'était permit du temps où ils étaient encore ensemble.

Et maintenant, voilà qu'Anera s'était volatilisée, disparue après… Après ce duel qui l'avait opposée à Atem… Après… Seto emmêla ses longs doigts nerveux dans ses cheveux bruns dans un geste fébrile. Ca recommençait. Ce qui s'était passé lors de la demi-finale de BatailleVille l'opposant à son ex amant, lorsqu'ils avaient lancé tous les deux leurs Dieux égyptiens respectifs l'un sur l'autre, ce voyage temporel… Cette illusion, cette hallucination… Ca n'avait été qu'un dysfonctionnement du système des disques de duel, et cette illusion n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination stimulée par un quelconque phénomène physique, et il s'était plu à le croire. Ca aurait été avec un immense soulagement que Seto se serait contenté de cette explication sans plus y penser ensuite et aurait tout simplement envoyé balader quiconque serait venu lui en reparler après, mais le seul ennui dans cette nouvelle histoire était que cette fois, les duellistes n'avaient pas été les seuls à partir dans un monde inconnu et que, par-dessus tout, il n'avait pas fait parti de ces deux duellistes.

Cette histoire avait autant concerné Anera et Atem que lui et tous les autres amis de son ancien compagnon.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait là ni plus ni moins que d'un phénomène de son imagination, d'un rêve éveillé déclenché par un quelconque traumatisme – le contrecoup de son exposition prolongée à un écran d'ordinateur, par exemple – la scène continuait de le hanter, les visages lui revenaient en mémoire dans les moindres détails, les paroles tournoyaient dans sa tête comme si la personne qui les avait dites se tenait juste à côté de lui et se plaisait à l'embrouiller en lui répétant des phrases sans queue ni tête, et une multitude de questions venaient le déstabiliser. Lui qui n'avait jamais cru en ces histoires abracadabrantes à propos d'un possible passé de Pharaon vieux de cinq milles ans en la personne d'Atem…

L'instant où Anera l'avait violemment frappé au sortir de la finale qui l'avait opposé à son ancien amant lors du Tournoi sur l'Île aux Dragons lui revint en mémoire aussi brusquement que la réaction inattendue de son amie ce jour-là. Il se souvenait avoir perdu la tête lorsqu'elle avait encore osé sortir un discours absurde digne des duellistes au grand cœur, à propos de la disparition brutale et inopinée du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus puis du Magicien des Ténèbres, puis avoir bafoué les histoires d'Egypte ancienne en lesquelles ils croient dur comme fer, notamment le nom du Pharaon…

Non, non, c'était impossible. Comment auraient-ils fait, si vraiment Atem était ce Pharaon et Anera cette Princesse, pour traverser le temps et être aussi bien conservés ? C'était absurde. Absurde de croire qu'un esprit peut être enfermé dans une pyramide doré, comme le prétend Yûgi et toute sa clique pour lui expliquer l'apparition soudaine d'un double du plus jeune.

« Un esprit ne s'enferme pas », marmonna-t-il, son regard se perdant dans le vague et la confusion de ses pensées. « C'est impossible. La magie n'existe pas. »

« Dans ce cas, comment expliques-tu le pouvoir de l'Œil du Millénium ? »

Il se retourna brusquement, les pans de son grand manteau d'argent virevoltant lourdement dans son vif mouvement. C'était incroyable. Ils avaient dû être des hyènes dans une autre vie, car non seulement ils se déplaçaient toujours en bande, mais en plus Seto leur portait autant d'affection qu'à ces animaux peu glorieux. En les voyant, ainsi rassemblés devant lui, en plein milieu de son salon, le jeune PDG eut une subite envie de s'enfuir loin, très loin d'ici.

« Il me semble qu'à un moment de ta vie, tu as expérimenté son pouvoir, non ? », continua Atem, qui se tenait en tête comme le chef du groupe qu'il semblait être. « Et tu ne peux pas affirmer qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une illusion. »

Au souvenir assez humiliant de sa défaite contre Pegasus, lors du Tournoi au Royaume des Duellistes, Seto serra les dents et maudit son ancien compagnon de remuer le couteau dans la plaie qu'il avait pris plaisir à rouvrir. Il avait horreur de repenser au moment où il avait lamentablement perdu contre le créateur du jeu et le néant qui s'en était suivi. Ne pas comprendre comment s'était pris Pegasus pour connaître à l'avance chacun de ses coups, et se voir ensuite devancé par Yûgi parce que lui avait réussi à vaincre l'organisateur du Tournoi… Il avait horreur de cette période de sa vie et soutenait encore et toujours que son absence prolongée n'était qu'un phénomène tout à fait normal dans la mesure où il avait sûrement été assommé à la fin de son duel. Alors il n'y avait rien de magique, dans cette histoire.

« Cette histoire d'emprisonner mon âme est ridicule », répliqua-t-il. « Mais au moins, il a réussi à vous faire peur. »

« De toute façon, borné comme tu es, il est inutile de tenter de te faire comprendre quoique ce soit, et je ne suis pas là pour perdre mon temps. Où est Anera ? »

« Tu as besoin de toute ton escorte pour la voir ? »

« Réponds simplement à ma question. »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Comment ? »

« Anera est aux abonnés absents. Tu crois que je n'ai pas cherché à la retrouver ? Elle n'est pas au Manoir, j'ai fouillé chacune des pièces et il n'y a aucune trace d'elle. Son portable est éteint. Je ne sais pas où elle est. »

« Tu as tenté d'appeler chez elle ? »

Seto fronça les sourcils.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ? »

« On ne sait jamais. Même un génie peut faire des erreurs. »

Son cœur rata un battement mais c'était à peine si le jeune PDG le sentit. Il resta silencieux, et alors qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard, observés par la bande d'amis inséparable du « Pharaon », le portable de Seto se remit à vibrer dans la paume de sa main, manifestant l'arrivée d'un appel à l'aide d'une sonnerie criante. En baissant son regard sur l'appareil, il constata que sa secrétaire tentait de le joindre et, sans plus se soucier de ses invités surprises, il décrocha.

« _Monsieur Kaiba_ », commença d'emblée Sanae. « _Mademoiselle Pegasus demeure introuvable. Nous avons envoyé deux personnes aux Etats-Unis vérifier, selon vos ordres, si elle n'était pas chez son père ; ils seront arrivés dans cinq heures tout au moins. Les endroits régulièrement fréquentés par Mademoiselle Pegasus ont également été fouillés, mais personne n'a relevé sa présence quelque part. Enfin, selon les témoignages de personnes interrogées, aucun cheval n'a été aperçu dans les parages récemment, et ceux qui ont croisé l'animal dans sa cavalcade effrénée ont des versions plus ou moins cohérentes qui, au final, ne veulent dire qu'une chose : elle se dirigeait vers la partie ouest de la ville._ »

« La partie ouest… Ca ne va pas beaucoup nous aider. La partie ouest de Domino est consacrée aux héliports, à l'aéroport et au port, autant dire autant de moyens de transports susceptibles d'emmener Anera quelque part ! Envoyez une escouade en hélicoptère explorer la mer dans un rayon de trente kilomètres, si elle est partie en bateau, elle ne devrait pas être bien loin à l'heure qu'il est. Et vérifier tous les départs en avion, notamment ceux de l'héliport et des avions appartenant à Illusions Industries. »

« _Bien Monsieur. Quelque chose d'autre ?_ »

Seto ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, analysant la situation et repassant une nouvelle fois en revue les endroits susceptibles d'accueillir Anera. Inconsciemment, il se mit à arpenter son salon de long en large, la présence d'Atem et de ses copains complètement oubliée. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, à ce moment précis, était de retrouver Anera et de lui dire sa façon de penser. Elle l'avait planté là sans aucune explication, quand même. Et puis… Au fond, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, certes, mais il s'inquiétait pour elle.

« L'Île aux Dragons. Envoyez quelqu'un là-bas, il faut que l'île soit passée au peigne fin. »

« _Ce sera fait._ »

Puis, sans aucune salutation, Sanae raccrocha et Seto en fit de même, toujours perdu dans ses pensées et ses réflexions quant à l'endroit où Anera aurait pu se réfugier. Ca le déstabilisait, quelque part, qu'elle soit introuvable, avec toute cette histoire, et les doutes que finalement cette vision avait réussi à semer en lui. Elle semblait être la seule à disposer de toutes les clés pour comprendre cette histoire ; après tout, elle avait toujours été la seule à lui tenir tête, et il savait que quand elle ne bougeait pas de ses positions et qu'elle s'acharnait à expliquer une chose, c'était qu'elle y croyait et Anera était loin d'être une jeune femme dénuée de bon sens. Après tout, elle était PDG d'Illusions Industries…

Pourtant, comment croire à une telle chose ? Comment croire qu'elle était en réalité un esprit vieux de cinq milles ans ? Comment croire qu'Atem était lui aussi un esprit qui datait de l'Egypte ancienne et que tous les deux, un jour, avaient été à la tête d'un Etat tout entier ? Et cet homme, le Prêtre Seth… Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, celui de la Reine, le Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs et le Magicien des Ténèbres… Téana, cette 

Reine, l'épouse d'Atem, qui ressemblait tant à Gardner… C'était insensé. Totalement absurde. Qu'est-ce que viendrait faire dans sa vie des évènements de l'Egypte ancienne, dans la mesure où il croyait vraiment à cette histoire selon laquelle il était le descendant du Prêtre ? Non, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il cherchait Anera. Cette raison ne pouvait être invoquée que par les duellistes au grand cœur…

…qui se rappelèrent à son souvenir par l'intermédiaire d'Atem lui demandant s'il avait des nouvelles. Seto se fit violence pour prendre son mal en patience et répondit en essayant de trahir le moins possible l'irritation qu'ils déclenchaient en lui que non, il n'avait pas de nouvelles, qu'elle restait introuvable.

« Malgré tous les moyens dont tu disposes », assena Atem, « tu n'es même pas fichu de la retrouver. »

Seto lui lança un regard noir.

« J'ai déjà fait la moitié de ce qui était en mon pouvoir, Atem, et malheureusement je ne contrôle pas le temps. De plus, Anera est aussi à la tête d'un lourd dispositif qui lui permet de masquer sa présence, en faussant les résultats par exemple. Si elle ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve, il sera difficile de la localiser, crois-moi. Alors si tu n'es pas content des réponses que je te donne, débrouille-toi avec tes moyens limités. »

La mâchoire d'Atem se crispa et ses yeux violines s'assombrirent comme un ciel d'orage. Ce regard, Seto le connaissait. C'était celui que son ancien compagnon avait quand il s'énervait vraiment contre lui, lors de leurs fréquentes disputes, lorsqu'il était réellement agacé mais qu'il ne pouvait pas répliquer parce que Seto avait indéniablement raison. Son cœur se serra. Il aurait aimé, au fond, le revoir plus souvent, ce regard. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient encore ensemble… Il se détourna et leur demanda le plus poliment possible de quitter le Manoir. A son grand étonnement, ils le firent tous… A l'exception d'Atem.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore chez moi ? »

« Je voudrais te parler. Seul à seul. »

« Pour me dire quoi ? », demanda le jeune PDG en se tournant vers lui. « Que je devrais croire à ce que nous avons vu ? Que c'est ton passé ? Que c'est le passé d'Anera, celui de Gardner et le mien ? Je connais la chanson, Atem, et je n'ai pas envie d'analyser une illusion aussi réussie puisqu'il s'agit effectivement ni plus ni moins qu'une illusion. »

« C'est facile de dire ça, c'est sûr que ça rend la situation plus facile à accepter et la page plus facile à tourner. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ça, justement. Je sais que c'est une cause perdue et que le seul moyen de te prouver que ce que tu as vu est la vérité est de le provoquer devant toi ou alors laisser Anera s'en charger, puisque visiblement elle est la seule à pouvoir faire bouger les choses, chez toi. Admets, cependant, qu'il est troublant qu'elle et moi nous ressemblons autant, et qu'il serait par conséquent logique que nous soyons frère et sœur jumeau. »

« C'est absurde. »

« Alors trouve une explication qui soit à la hauteur de ton estime pour elle. »

Seto grogna mais ne répondit pas, se détournant une fois de plus de son ex amant, une irritation agaçante triturant son estomac. Il fit quelques pas au hasard dans son salon, les mains dans le dos.

« De toutes façons, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça. »

En croisant le regard d'Atem, Seto n'eu aucun mal à deviner ce de quoi voulait parler son ancien compagnon. Son estomac se serra et intérieurement, il pria pour que ses doutes ne se confirment pas ; il en avait déjà assez avec Anera, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec Atem qui, indirectement, avait tout provoqué…

« Pourquoi as-tu couché avec Alistair ? »

Parfois, il maudissait son génie. Il aurait préféré être pris au dépourvu, à cet instant, plutôt que de se rendre compte qu'une fois de plus il avait vu juste. Atem était la dernière personne avec laquelle il avait envie de 

parler de cette histoire et, de toute façon, il n'avait aucunement envie d'en parler. Il avait perdu le contrôle, et c'était déjà assez humiliant de se rendre compte d'une telle chose ; il n'avait pas envie qu'on le lui reproche, surtout qu'Anera l'avait fait pendant presque deux jours… juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

« Ca ne te regarde pas », grommela Seto.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, cette histoire me concerne. Je… »

Atem marqua une pause pendant laquelle le jeune PDG se retourna, lui faisant enfin face. Cette fois, c'était le regard violine du Pharaon qui le fuyait, le jeune homme se triturant les doigts.

« Makuba prétend que c'est à cause de notre rupture que tu as agis comme ça. Parce que… tu allais mal. »

Atem était blessé. Atem était blessé et éprouvait le besoin presque vital que Seto lui dise qu'il avait agit sur un coup de folie, que ce passage n'était dû qu'à un manque affreux, qu'il avait tellement changé à cause de la souffrance qu'il s'en trouvait compromis par cette histoire… Seto resta silencieux, scrutant le visage d'Atem alors que celui-ci ne le regardait pas. S'il n'était pas ce qu'il était, nul doute qu'il lui aurait affirmé ce qu'Atem voulait entendre. Nul doute qu'il aurait essayé de recoller les pots cassés. Pourtant, Seto Kaiba était Seto Kaiba, et quoiqu'on dise, on ne change pas un Kaiba de manière aussi simple. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'en empêchait. Quelque chose qu'Anera semblait avoir saisi et qu'elle voulait détruire, mais que Seto ne sentait pas. Parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression que, quand elle l'analysait, elle analysait quelqu'un d'autre ; peut-être avait-elle raison, mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Seto était le seul à dire ce qu'il ressentait. Et depuis longtemps, il était devenu insensible à sa propre douleur.

Seto n'avait même pas conscience qu'il s'était perdu en chemin. Que sa fierté et son orgueil l'avaient sournoisement trompé.

« Makuba ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. »

« Alors tu insinues aussi qu'Anera se trompe ? »

« Depuis le début, Anera affirme des choses sans queue ni tête. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu une seule fois raison. C'est absurde. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu couché avec lui ? Parce que tu en avais envie ? Alistair est ton ancien ennemi, il a attenté à la vie de Makuba et j'ai appris que tu étais particulièrement rancunier quand il s'agissait de ton frère. J'aimerais comprendre. »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. J'ai couché avec lui, point final. Je ne reviens pas sur le passé. »

« Bien sûr. Ca a toujours été ta doctrine. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé. »

Plus tard, il se demandera pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il se demandera ce qui avait bien pu l'avoir pris pour qu'il retienne Atem par le bras et que, en réponse au regard violine et interrogateur que lui jeta le Pharaon, il se contenta de garder le silence et de baisser la tête. Ne rien dire, pour ne pas aggraver les choses ; mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce pour quoi il avait arrêté Atem. Alors, il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête.

Il l'embrassa.

Cette sensation qu'il avait oubliée, à force de ne plus y goûter ; rien d'autre que ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste ce simple contact qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis tant de temps qu'il en avait oublié la saveur et la douceur… Il ne forçait pas Atem. Il le laissait s'échapper, il le laissait se dérober, se détourner ; pourtant, le Pharaon restait immobile, ne répondant pas mais ne manifestant pas non plus un véritable désir de couper court à ce moment et, à vrai dire, Seto n'attendait pas grand-chose d'autre de lui. Après tout, il ne savait même pas pourquoi lui-même avait fait ça…

Pourtant, Atem eut une réaction qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le jeune PDG lorsqu'il sentit les longs doigts du Pharaon caresser furtivement ses côtes pour finalement s'appuyer dans son dos, histoire de mieux rapprocher Seto de lui, alors que sa seconde main venait se poser sur sa nuque pour l'inviter à aller ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus loin… Alors, par réflexe, Seto pris son amant entre ses bras et répondit à ses désirs. Comme du temps où ils étaient ensemble. Comme du temps où ils se pardonnaient mutuellement ainsi… Atem était un havre de douceur dans lequel Seto s'était allègrement perdu, un havre de paix dans lequel le jeune PDG se baignait avec délectation…

« Le Pharaon serait-il du genre à vite pardonner ? Pourtant, j'avais entendu dire qu'il était particulièrement rancunier… »

En une fraction de seconde, ils s'étaient séparés d'un bond et se trouvaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre, comme si le simple fait qu'on les trouve l'un contre l'autre constituait une grave infraction. Ensemble, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient en présence d'Alistair lui-même et s'être fait dérangé par cet abruti d'une manière aussi impétueuse eu le don de faire fuir au triple galop le calme et le bien-être que Seto avait ressenti alors qu'il tenait au creux de ses bras le seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? », agressa le jeune PDG en fusillant du regard son ancien ennemi.

Alistair, appuyé contre le chambranle du cadre laissant libre passage au salon, bras croisés sur son torse et sourire pervers aux lèvres – à cette simple vue, Seto eu le mauvais pressentiment qu'il préparait un coup foireux –, eut un léger haussement d'épaule.

« J'étais venu te voir, après tout, tu m'as invité à revenir au Manoir quand bon me semblait. »

Le jeune PDG remarqua avec un nœud soudain à l'estomac que le corps d'Atem se raidissait brusquement.

« Je ne t'ai jamais… »

« Oh, arrête Kaiba, tu ne te rappelle pas ? Tu as tellement apprécié cette fameuse nuit que tu m'as ouvert ta porte sans problème. »

C'était un carnage. Un véritable carnage. Il était en train de foutre en l'air le cessez-le-feu qu'il avait tenté, inconsciemment, d'instaurer entre Atem et lui, et en beauté, dans tous les sens. Avec horreur, Seto constatait de plus en plus que ce que racontait volontiers Alistair braquait sensiblement Atem ; ça se voyait dans son corps, dans ses poings qui se serraient, la ligne de sa mâchoire qui se crispait, ses yeux violines devenant de plus en plus dur… C'était une situation d'urgence.

« Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille ! », rugit Seto dont la patience avait à son tour mis les voiles, presque paniqué. « Tu es un enfoiré, Alistair, ce n'était qu'une fois et je ne répèterais pas l'opération. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais ce soir-là. »

Seto enrageait. Il enrageait qu'Alistair prenne la liberté de pénétrer dans son domaine impunément, il enrageait de l'entendre sortir des âneries pareilles. Il se souvenait parfaitement du matin qui avait salué son réveil aux côtés de son ancien ennemi : il l'avait jeté sans aucune douceur en lui permettant tout de même d'utiliser la salle de bain. Jamais il n'avait dit que c'était à refaire. Il ne s'était amusé avec lui qu'une seule nuit, et ne comptait pas recommencer ; Alistair n'avait été qu'un passe-temps, il avait été là quand il en avait eu besoin et maintenant, il ne voulait plus le revoir. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait rentrer le loup dans la bergerie puisqu'il était évident qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour qu'Atem se tienne à une distance plus que raisonnable que lui : après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait affirmé qu'Atem avait eu un flirt avec quelqu'un d'autre. Visiblement, son opération marchait du tonnerre de dieu.

« C'est vrai ? », demanda d'une voix sourde Atem en plantant un regard particulièrement dur dans celui de Seto.

« Tu… Tu ne vas pas le croire… »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je préfèrerais te croire ? Tu m'as caché l'existence d'Anera, et tu n'hésitais pas à me mentir... Toutes tes belles promesses… Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais d'Alistair… Tu vas croire cet homme qui s'est opposé à toi ? »

« Je n'ai rien qui me prouve que ce qu'il dit est faux. Après tout, tu as couché avec lui. »

« Même si je t'affirme que je ne l'ai jamais invité à remettre les pieds chez moi, que même, je lui ai interdit de revenir quelque soit le motif de sa venue ? »

« C'est ta parole contre la mienne, Kaiba », intervint Alistair. « Mais avoue tout de même qu'il serait étrange que ton gardien me laisse passer si facilement, sans t'annoncer ma présence au préalable, si jamais, comme tu le dis, tu m'avais interdit de revenir chez toi, qu'importe le motif de ma venue. »

Le coup de grâce était porté. Il n'avait même pas fallu qu'il croise son regard pour comprendre qu'Alistair avait gagné la partie, qu'Atem ne le laisserait pas revenir. Qu'Atem allait lui en vouloir pour le restant de sa vie, peut-être… A ce moment précis, Seto su que tout était perdu. La seule chose qu'il fut en mesure de penser était qu'il allait virer le gardien.

« Eh bien, rien n'a changé ici. Y'a même encore des engueulades. Faut croire que c'est une partie intégrante du Manoir. »

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois. Apparaissant à côté d'Alistair, le nez en l'air, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année certainement, juchée sur de longues jambes masquées par un pantalon de tailleur noir, scrutait d'un regard vert translucide chaque recoin du plafond et des murs avec une attention toute particulière, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa longue veste noire. Le décolleté plongeant qu'elle arborait trahissait sans équivoque l'absence de chemisier sous sa veste de tailleur.

Manifestement, elle n'avait pas l'air de faire grand cas de leur présence, désinvolte et décontractée.

« Qui es-tu ? », demanda Seto après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle descendit son regard vert sur lui, et le sourire qu'elle esquissa intensifia l'étincelle de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux ; en croisant son regard, Seto eu l'impression de se retrouver face à l'une de ces femmes qui ne se pliaient pas à ses décisions, qui étaient capable de se dresser devant lui pour défendre ses idées : la détermination et l'assurance semblait faire partie de l'essence même de cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Je suis sûre qu'avec ton génie, tu es capable de trouver tout seul. »

« Alors c'est toi, Sheryl… »

« Bien joué, petit frère. »

« Je ne suis pas ton petit frère », répondit par réflexe le jeune PDG.

Le sourire en coin qu'elle arborait s'accentua et ses yeux pétillèrent.

« Anera n'avait pas tort quand elle affirmait que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas comme ta sœur, malgré l'état civil probant. »

Seto resta silencieux mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il venait à peine de la rencontrer qu'elle lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs… Un peu comme son demi-frère, en fait. D'autant plus qu'avant son arrivée déjà, son humeur n'était pas glorieuse ; ajouté à cela l'irritation déclenchée par la désinvolture dont elle faisait preuve dans sa demeure… Ou était-ce un sentiment de méfiance larvé vis-à-vis de cette héritière Kaiba ? Son aventure dans le monde de Noah avec les motivations de celui-ci lui donnait tous les droits de craindre que Sheryl ne se mette à revendiquer ce qui pourrait lui revenir de droit.

« Toi », continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Alistair, ne faisant manifestement plus attention à son jeune frère adoptif, « tu dois être Alistair, l'aventure d'un soir de Seto… On peut dire que tu n'as pas loupé ton coup, toi. T'as réussi à te mettre Anera à dos ; si elle te voit dans le coin, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. J'veux bien croire qu'il est facile de la contrarier, mais toi, t'as battu le record. Félicitations. »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ? », répondit Alistair en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'il est pas judicieux de monter une ancienne Reine contre soi. »

« Pardon ? »

L'attention de Sheryl se tourna sur Atem et son regard perçant scrutèrent de haut en bas la silhouette fine et tendue du Pharaon, dont les yeux violines avaient perdu leur dureté blessée.

« Atem, n'est-ce pas ? », dit-elle en faisant deux pas en avant, dans la direction du Pharaon. « Son frère jumeau. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais. »

« Parce… Parce que tu sais… »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Anera n'a aucun secret pour moi, comme je ne lui ai jamais rien caché. Il y a cinq milles ans, elle a régné aux côtés de son frère jumeau Atem, succédant à leur père sur le trône d'Egypte, sans pour autant devenir sa femme ; pourtant, elle a vu son pouvoir décliner lorsque le Pharaon a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre épouse. Lorsque son frère a disparu, déclaré mort à l'issue d'une guerre durant laquelle elle a été volontairement écartée, elle est à son tour montée sur le trône, son plus jeune fils n'étant pas en âge de régner, et a elle aussi disparu dans de curieuses circonstances, en même temps que son fils aîné et alors même qu'elle était enceinte de son second enfant. »

« C'est absurde », commenta amèrement Seto lorsqu'elle eu fini.

Pour le coup, l'absence de sourire sur le visage élégant de Sheryl rendit son regard plus aigu encore. Quand elle le posa sur lui, il se sentit comme transpercé ; visiblement, elle n'appréciait que très moyennement qu'il considère tout cela avec autant de négligeance.

« Comment peux-tu croire des choses pareilles ? », continua-t-il, presque insensible au regard qu'elle lui lançait.

« Mon frère vit au travers d'un ordinateur, Seto, et il me suffit simplement d'avoir confiance en Anera pour croire qu'elle vient d'un lointain passé. De plus, elle ne s'est pas gênée pour me prouver ce qu'elle avançait, et enfin, je n'ai pas peur d'affronter la réalité. »

« Je n'aime pas tes insinuations. »

« C'est pas dans mes habitudes d'insinuer, chéri. C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer le fait que les personnes qui te sont le plus proches ne sont même pas de la bonne époque. »

« Mais c'est totalement absurde ! Comment auraient-ils pu traverser le temps ?! »

« Et comment se fait-il qu'un jour, tu n'as plus fait face à un seul Yûgi mais à deux personnes se ressemblant comme des jumeaux ? Comment expliques-tu la schizophrénie plus qu'évidente de celui que tu as toujours considéré comme ton rival ? Comment expliques-tu tous ces évènements étranges auxquels tu t'es retrouvé mêlé par l'infortune ? Cesse un peu de réfléchir, et contente-toi de prendre les choses comme elles arrivent, ça t'évitera bien des ennuis et des migraines. Pour ça, mon père t'as pas raté. Tu es parfaitement formaté pour être un parfait Kaiba. »

« Ne me compare pas à ton père ! »

« J'ai rien fait de tel, chéri. J'ai fait que constater l'évidence. Il a réussi à faire de toi ce qu'il a toujours voulu avoir. Une bête de travail qui ne croit en rien d'autre qu'à la réussite de son entreprise. Regarde aujourd'hui où ça t'a mené. »

« Ca suffit ! Pour qui tu te prends !? »

« Pour Sheryl Kaiba, ta sœur aînée. Que tu ne m'acceptes pas comme telle, je m'en contrefiche. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, Sheryl. »

La jeune femme eut un rire ironique.

« Chéri, tu es assez grand et riche pour te protéger ! Je n'en ai aucunement l'ambition. »

« Alors que viens-tu faire chez moi ? »

« D'une, je suis chez toi autant que je suis chez moi. Ce Manoir m'appartient autant qu'il t'appartient. Et de deux, je ne suis là que pour voir Anera, qu'elle vive avec l'homme le plus prétentieux que la Terre n'ait jamais porté ou non. Et puis, si vraiment j'avais quelque chose à faire ici, ce ne serait que pour ruiner ce que mon père a voulu faire de son successeur, histoire qu'il ne gagne pas la partie. Je ne le supporterais pas. »

Le jugement qu'elle avait de lui passa à des kilomètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait entendu ça de lui si souvent qu'il avait fini par se lasser d'entendre dire partout qu'il était prétentieux et hautain, imbuvable ; que Sheryl le lui dise à son tour ne lui fit pas grand-chose, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait en tenir une couche, elle aussi. Après tout, elle apparaissait comme avoir tout de la petite fille riche et gâtée, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire à propos de son père.

« En fin de compte… Tout ce que tu veux, c'est servir tes intérêts. »

« Pourquoi, ce n'est pas comme ça que pense un Kaiba ? »

Sheryl n'avait pas tort. Un Kaiba réfléchit selon ses intérêts ; jamais Seto ne s'était engagé dans une des galères dans laquelle il avait été embarqué pendant près d'un an sans qu'il n'ait jugé qu'il y ait un quelconque intérêt à servir.

« Est-ce que tu en sais davantage… sur mon passé ? »

Les deux Kaiba détournèrent leur attention sur l'une des deux personnes restées silencieuses durant leur échange « amical » et, curieusement, le regard de la jeune femme s'adoucit. Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres était peiné.

« Ca a l'air bête, dit comme ça, mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en dire davantage. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'en savais plus que toi. Anera n'aime pas en parler. »

« Alors… est-ce que tu sais où elle se trouve ? »

« Elle n'est pas ici ? »

Atem hocha négativement la tête et, pour toute réponse, Sheryl haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Je devais venir la voir aujourd'hui au Manoir, mais je n'ai trouvé que vous, qui m'apprenez maintenant qu'elle a disparu. Bah, elle réapparaîtra bientôt. »

« Pour une amie, tu ne t'inquiètes pas beaucoup », remarqua Seto en arquant un sourcil.

« Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour elle, commence par t'inquiéter pour toi, chéri. Anera est plus solide qu'elle en a l'air. Bon, les jeunes, j'vais vous laisser, j'ai ma jument à détendre. A bientôt, certainement. »

Puis, bien décidée à quitter le Manoir dans les secondes qui suivaient, elle les planta là, dans le salon, laissant derrière elle un lourd silence peser sur les épaules des trois occupants de la pièce. Son départ laissait à Seto un arrière goût étrange. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Peut-être que pour l'état civil, elle était sa sœur aînée, mais ça ne la légitimait pas pour autant. Elle se permettait de lui faire des leçons de morale, comme si réellement elle avait une quelconque responsabilité vis-à-vis de lui ; il ne l'avait jamais connue avant et s'en était très bien sorti sans elle. Il pouvait aisément continuer ainsi. Pourtant… C'était étrange. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui tenait tête ainsi, mais c'était différent de la fois où Noah s'était dressé contre lui. Après tout, Sheryl ne semblait pas avoir de vue sur la fortune qu'elle pouvait réclamer à tout moment, et elle avait l'air de se foutre pas mal de lui.

Alistair quitta le Manoir de son propre chef quelques minutes après, en les saluant à peine. Est-ce que l'avertissement de Sheryl avait eu un quelconque impact sur lui ? Seto n'en savait rien. Maintenant, il était en la seule compagnie de son ex amant, qui refusait de le regarder.

« Atem… », commença le jeune PDG en faisant un pas vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler », coupa le concerné en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans même un regard vers lui. « Et Yûgi doit m'attendre. »

Seto lui saisit le bras et Atem réagit au quart de tour, l'arrachant à peine eut-il sentit la légère pression des doigts de son ex amant sur son avant-bras, se tournant vers lui et le fusillant du regard.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Alistair », gronda-t-il. « Je ne suis pas un jouet. »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune PDG ne l'arrêta pas.

Avec force de rafale, Chimère se posa en douceur en travers du chemin, ses lourdes griffes crissant sur les dalles de marbre, et grimpa sur le muret du cours d'eau de la cour du Palais Royal, penchant ses deux têtes féroces vers l'eau coulant tranquillement dans un apaisant clapotis pour la laper à grands coups de langues. L'endroit était calme, aucun domestique importun, aucun agent du Palais pressé ; juste quelques créatures venant se reposer à la fraîcheur des arbres et s'hydrater au ruisseau, quelques nobles se promenant en parlant à voix basse, profitant des rares souffles de vent bienvenus faisant bruisser les palmes des hauts palmiers.

Il arrivait également, de temps en temps, que ce silence fut brisé par un cheval claquant ses sabots sur les dalles de marbre sans que cela ne gêne outre mesure les promeneurs attardés, comme à cet instant où un élégant bai entra dans la cour d'un pas léger, transportant sur son solide dos la fine silhouette d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs fermement retenue par le bras du Prêtre Seth enroulé autour de sa taille, tenant de l'autre main les rênes de l'animal sur lesquelles il exerça une légère pression une fois enveloppé de l'ombre fraîche d'un grand arbre de la cour.

Avec souplesse, il descendit du dos du cheval et attrapa la taille de Kisara pour l'aider à glisser à terre. Avec la tendresse d'un aîné pour son cadet, il écarta une mèche blanche s'aventurant devant le regard bleu de la jeune fille, puis attrapa les rênes de sa monture, l'emmenant auprès du cours d'eau pour la faire boire. Kisara le suivit et flatta l'encolure de l'animal alors que celui-ci penchait sa tête pour s'abreuver à grandes gorgées. A quelques mètres, l'une des têtes de Chimère le regardait faire avec dédain, tandis que l'autre gardait le nez dans l'eau.

Soudain, la créature releva ses deux têtes et se retira du muret sur lequel elle s'appuyait pour mieux faire une gracieuse révérence, la tête entre ses antérieurs. S'en apercevant du coin de l'œil, Seth se retourna pour mieux faire face au tout jeune Roi d'Egypte, malheureusement prématurément appelé à prendre la place de son père, décédé récemment d'un mal qu'aucun médecin du Royaume n'avait su identifier. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois environ qu'Atem était monté sur le trône, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire de son court règne à cette heure était qu'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait hérité de la sagesse de son père.

« Votre Majesté », salua Seth en s'inclinant devant lui.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Kisara se précipitait à ses côtés pour s'incliner profondément devant le Roi sans même le regarder une seule seconde. Seth lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée et sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle était toujours aussi peu à l'aise en la présence du Roi.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tant de respect, Kisara, tu peux te relever », sourit à son tour Atem. « Il me semble que tu n'es pas ici en tant que sujet du Royaume. »

La jeune fille garda le silence et les yeux baissés alors qu'elle obtempérait aux ordres de son Roi. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser de la situation, mais Seth se surprit à trouver quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard d'Atem, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir alors qu'il posait son regard violine pourtant bienveillant sur la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

« Je… Anera doit m'attendre », finit par dire précipitamment Kisara en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois devant Atem.

« Ah… On ne fait pas attendre la Reine », lui répondit le Roi en lui rendant son salut.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la jeune fille pour filer en quatrième vitesse vers le Palais, sous les regards amusés de Seth et d'Atem.

« C'est étrange », commenta Atem. « Elle a l'air d'avoir plus peur de moi que d'Anera, alors que la Reine a la réputation d'avoir un caractère beaucoup moins stable que le mien, et donc plus inquiétant. Que peux-tu bien lui avoir dit ? », demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Seth.

« Rien qui ne puisse te porter préjudice, mon Roi », lui répondit Seth.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être le Pharaon en ta présence, Seth. Du moins pas pour le moment. »

La voix du Roi avait perdu sa note amusée ; soudainement, elle s'était faite plus sombre, plus douloureuse, dévoilant un mal être qui semblait l'habiter. Seth fut touché en plein cœur par ce changement, et s'en inquiéta ; il resta cependant coi, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de poser des questions intimes à celui qu'il devait servir.

« J'aimerais parler à la seule personne qui a, un jour, osé me traiter comme son égal, qui a, un jour, fait la différence entre l'être humain et le souverain. Tu peux faire ça ? »

Seth hocha la tête et, en réponse, Atem lui adressa un petit sourire avant de tourner les talons. Le jeune Prêtre ne se posa pas de questions et, tenant toujours les rênes de son cheval le suivant docilement, emboîta le pas de son Roi. En silence, ils traversèrent le Palais dans sa largeur pour se rendre aux écuries royales où Atem demanda à ce que l'on préparât son cheval avant de s'éloigner vers le fond des écuries. Tout en dessellant sa monture, Seth le regarda faire ; la tête du cheval busquée et peu gracieuse de la Reine, Cataracte, sortit du box et se laissa docilement caressée par la main du Roi. Si ça avait été le Prêtre, sa main aurait fini en sang ; Cataracte nourrissait une profonde aversion pour lui, ceci s'avérant particulièrement réciproque au demeurant. Seth ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Anera s'obstinait à garder un tel animal au Palais, alors même qu'il n'aimait que trois personnes : le Roi, Kisara et la Reine. De plus, à côté des autres chevaux vivant dans ces écuries, Cataracte jurait horriblement. Chacun des chevaux demeurant dans les stalles royales avait un maintien noble et une allure fière ; lui n'avait pas une allure fière mais arrogante, il n'était pas d'une grande beauté, il ne s'encombrait d'aucune manière, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et avec ça, il se croyait supérieur à tous les autres. Un jour, alors que Seth parlait de lui avec Anera, elle lui avait dit en riant : « Cataracte est comme le Bébé Dragon. Il n'a rien pour lui, c'est vrai ; comme le Bébé Dragon qui est petit mais qui se croit grand, il a mauvais caractère, il n'a pas la finesse des chevaux royaux, il n'a pas leur légèreté ni leur élégance, mais il l'ignore ; c'est ce qui fait sa force. » Pourtant, cette explication était loin de satisfaire le Prêtre qui continuait de se demander pourquoi la Reine gardait un tel animal auprès d'elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir confié sa première monture aux bons soins d'un jeune palefrenier, Seth attrapa les rênes d'un second cheval frais, prêt à aller se dégourdir les jambes sur la terre brûlante d'Egypte. Atem, quant à lui, saisissait également les commandes de cuir de son cheval attitré, un bel et fringant étalon au poil blanc, à l'allure fière et au maintien majestueux frisant l'orgueil, à côté duquel Cataracte avait l'air d'un rustre paysan accablé par le temps passant à travailler dans les champs. Entre un animal de pur sang tel que Theodore et un animal à l'origine sauvage tel que Cataracte, il y avait un fossé infranchissable et d'une profondeur abyssale qui a le plus souvent pour effet de rappeler sans équivoque les origines du Roi et de sa sœur jumelle la Reine.

Les deux hommes se mirent en selle avec l'aide de quelques palefreniers, venus régler les derniers détails même si ni Atem ni Seth n'avait besoin d'autant d'assistance pour monter leurs chevaux. Une fois que leur allure plu aux gens des écuries, ceux-ci s'inclinèrent avec respect, toujours aussi silencieux, et retournèrent à leurs tâches quotidiennes en laissant les deux grandes personnalités du Palais s'éloigner pour quelques temps. Seth, resté perplexe et intrigué par autant de mystère et par la demande quelques peu étrange du Pharaon, attendait que celui-ci commence à lui parler pour en savoir plus, ne voulant pas risquer de se montrer irrespectueux envers l'un des rares qui avaient réussi à gagner son respect. A fortiori s'il s'agissait du Pharaon.

Leur silence se prolongea le temps qu'ils quittent les rues sinueuses de la capitale, et que les murailles d'enceinte s'éloignent derrière eux. Ils avaient d'ailleurs à peine franchit le seuil des lourdes portes de bois barrées de fer que le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de Seto les rejoignait, se posant le plus doucement possible à côté d'eux et repliant ses courtes ailes sur son corps éclatant. Quelques secondes après lui, et à la surprise des deux jeunes hommes, ce fut au tour du Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs de les rejoindre, se posant un peu plus loin devant eux et courbant son long cou en un arc de cercle parfait, les ailes collées au corps et la queue correctement enroulée autour de lui. C'était sa façon à lui de saluer le frère jumeau de celle avec qui la créature partageait son existence.

« La Reine pourvoit au manque de monstre », constata Seth alors que leurs montures dépassaient le Dragon.

« Oui… elle est d'une nature un peu trop protectrice. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me laisse un peu plus de libertés… »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu voulais me parler ? »

Atem resta silencieux un petit moment.

« Oui et non… Je dois prendre épouse, et l'on me presse par de lourds sous-entendu à m'engager. »

Visiblement, cette perspective n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter, voire même l'oppressait plus qu'autre chose. Pourtant, c'était affaire de Roi que d'avoir une épouse dès l'accession au Trône ; n'apprenait-on pas aux enfants royaux à ne pas se soucier des sentiments et privilégier la stabilité politique ? Seth doutait sincèrement que le père d'Atem ait aimé au début de son mariage la Reine aujourd'hui décédée. Comme on apprenait aux Princesses à avoir des enfants tôt et d'un homme qu'elles n'aimeraient peut-être pas, on apprenait aux Princes à mettre de côté leurs sentiments et avoir une femme pour faire continuer leur lignée et assurer ainsi un futur à leur Royaume. Pour un Roi, être marié était une affaire plus que sérieuse et ne dépendait pas de l'amour. Alors pourquoi Atem, lui qui avait toujours vécu au Palais et avait appris les mêmes choses lors de son éducation, paraissait-il si affligé de se voir forcé à prendre épouse ? C'était une chose à laquelle il avait dû s'attendre et se préparer, d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà eu un mois pour y réfléchir.

« Craindrais-tu la réaction d'Anera ? », tenta, à tout hasard, le Grand Prêtre.

Le Pharaon leva le nez vers le ciel et contempla la voûte céleste silencieusement, puis chuchota, à peine audible :

« S'il n'y avait que ça… »

Il secoua brusquement la tête et redescendit son regard droit devant lui. A ses côtés marchait tranquillement la créature de sa sœur.

« J'aurais dû être marié avec elle, il est donc logique qu'elle soit considérée par le peuple comme la Reine… »

« Tu as lourdement insisté sur le sujet, le peuple n'aurait pu aller à l'encontre d'une de tes décisions », commenta Seth en coupant le Pharaon, un léger ton de reproche imprégnant sa voix.

« Je sais, c'était l'une de mes premières décisions. Je tenais à ce qu'elle ait ce privilège. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit née en même temps que moi ; te rends-tu seulement compte de notre bénédiction ? Certes, Mère y a laissé la vie, mais jamais auparavant un Prince et une Princesse n'avaient été donnés à la famille royale en une même journée, et de la même personne. Anera et moi sommes égaux ; pourquoi serais-je sur le Trône en temps que successeur, alors qu'il lui faudrait se marier avec moi pour avoir son statut de Reine ? Ce serait contraire au miracle de notre naissance… »

« Tu te perds, mon Roi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit là la véritable raison pour laquelle tu es aussi affligé et anxieux à l'idée d'un mariage. »

Atem ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, hésita puis la referma. Parfois, le Roi fuyait sans s'en rendre compte, et Seth le connaissait assez pour savoir quand il déviait le cours de la conversation, se perdant dans des explications alambiquées et brumeuses pour faire oublier quelle était l'origine de la discussion. Peu de personnes arrivaient à arrêter le Roi à temps, et heureusement pour lui, Seth en faisait partie.

« Le Royaume ne manque pas d'une Reine mais, dans les faits, il apparaît évident qu'Anera n'est pas une Reine traditionnelle », reprit Seth alors que le silence du Roi se prolongeait. « Après tout, ce n'est pas elle qui assurera ta descendance. »

« Ma descendance… Ma descendance, j'ai à peine seize ans que je dois déjà penser à ma descendance… »

« Est-ce donc cela qui t'ennuie ? »

Une ombre de sourire effleura les lèvres du Pharaon.

« Je ne dirais pas que ça m'ennuie. Plutôt que ça m'afflige… »

« Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si cela sortait de l'ordinaire. »

« Je le sais bien », répondit Atem en haussant les épaules avec fatalité. « Mais je ne m'en sens pas le courage, Seth. Je me sens… différent. Différent de mon père ; je ne pense pas être à la hauteur. Je suis Pharaon, mais je ne suis pas prêt à l'être. J'ai toujours besoin de demander l'avis de quelqu'un, j'ai toujours besoin d'un conseil… Je ne me sens pas de taille. Encore moins pour me préoccuper de ma descendance… »

« Mon Roi, ce n'est que le début de ton règne ! Et jusqu'ici, l'œuvre de notre regretté Pharaon n'a pas été salie par une quelconque action déplacée. Jusqu'ici, tu es sans reproche. Tu es sage et réfléchi, tu sais ce qu'il faut quand il le faut ; de plus, sans la défense du Royaume dans tes fonctions, ta tâche n'en est que facilitée. Tu es digne de feu ton père. Un mariage… »

« Je ne veux pas me marier ! », coupa soudainement le Pharaon.

Surpris, Seth oublia ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et s'empressa d'arrêter sa monture, comme l'avait fait Atem quelques secondes plus tôt. Le visage du Roi s'était assombri, et il avait baissé la tête de sorte que ses longues mèches blondes zigzagantes cachent ses yeux violines que le Grand Prêtre devinaient sombres et couvant une froide colère. Le ton précédemment employé n'y trompait pas.

« Mon Roi… »

« Je ne veux pas d'une autre femme auprès de moi que ma sœur, que je serais forcé à toucher pour assurer ma descendance. Il s'agit là d'un devoir de Prince, je le sais bien, mais je n'en éprouve absolument aucune envie, je ne veux pas me lier à quelqu'un qui attendra plus de moi que ce que je serais capable de lui donner. Je ne veux pas qu'à nouveau la douleur étreigne mon cœur, je ne veux pas sentir la culpabilité couler dans mes veines, je ne veux pas d'une vie sans bonheur. Je sais que tout cela n'est que futilité à l'égard de mon statut, je sais que je ne devrais pas songer comme je le fais actuellement, mais c'est trop dur pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage de me marier. Qu'on me demande de combattre jusqu'à la mort, qu'on me demande de bâtir une nouvelle statue en l'honneur d'Horus, qu'on me demande de mener une expédition vers des terres lointaines, mais qu'on ne me force pas à prendre épouse. Non seulement parce que ma sœur mérite autant que moi le titre de Reine comme je suis le Pharaon, mais aussi parce que je n'en suis pas capable. »

Seth resta bouche bée devant la déclaration poignante du Pharaon, une déclaration qui lui serrait le cœur tant elle trahissait le profond désarroi du souverain contraint et trop jeune pour occuper un tel poste. Au fond, Seth comprenait la réaction d'Atem, même s'il apparaissait que ce n'était pas normal de penser d'une telle façon quand on était fils de Roi ; cependant, il trouvait ça vraiment très étrange que son cœur batte si difficilement et qu'il ait l'impression qu'on s'amusait à faire des nœuds avec ses tripes. Ca remuait un peu beaucoup à l'intérieur, un peu plus quand il posait son regard sur le profil presque désespéré du Roi…

« Seto !! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur cognant avec force contre sa poitrine, de cette même pulsation que dans son rêve. Penché au-dessus de lui, son jeune frère le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs inquiets ; il vit une étincelle de soulagement briller dans son regard lorsqu'il eu repris connaissance.

Seto regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit et un livre sur son abdomen ; il avait dû s'endormir en lisant, puisqu'il se souvenait vaguement s'être effectivement allongé sur son lit avec ce même bouquin dans les mains. En le regardant, il constata que c'était l'ancien livre de chevet d'Atem…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Makuba ? », marmonna-t-il en se débarrassant de l'ouvrage.

« Le téléphone… c'est pour toi. »

Et le jeune homme lui tendit le combiné avant de quitter la chambre de son aîné, le laissant, seul avec son interlocuteur. Seto le regarda s'en aller, se demandant vaguement pourquoi une si grande hâte, puis se débarrassa de l'ouvrage d'un revers de la main et porta le combiné à son oreille.

« Allô ? »

« _Oh, je te réveille ?_ »

Encore perdu dans les limbes de son sommeil à tendance égyptienne, il trouva brusquement le chemin lumineux de la clairvoyance et maudit le destin d'avoir été réveillé par cette personne qui, visiblement, était plutôt satisfait de l'avoir dérangé dans sa sieste fortuite – lui qui n'avait pas pour habitude de s'endormir dans la journée, il ignorait même pourquoi il s'était mis à bouquiner au lieu d'aller travailler dans son bureau… Retenu par les règles de politesse qu'on lui avait enseignées mais surtout parce qu'au fond, il avait aussi besoin de lui parler – même s'il en avait autant envie que s'il s'était agi d'un dîner en tête à tête avec Wheeler – Seto se laissa retomber sur son matelas en se passant une main sur le visage.

« J'ignorais que tu étais sorti de l'hôpital… »

« _Ah bah ça… Tu sais qu'il y a là, devant moi, deux hommes appartenant à la KaibaCorp, saucissonnés et peu fiers de la situation où ils se trouvent ? Si tu voulais prendre de mes nouvelles, tu aurais dû passer un simple coup de fil, c'aurait été moins humiliant._ »

« Où est Anera ? »

« _J'ai beau avoir été inconscient longtemps, il me semble qu'elle a préféré ton Manoir au mien il y a de cela plus d'un an, je ne me trompe pas ? Alors comment le saurais-je ?_ »

La seule raison valable qui lui vint en tête le révulsa. Cela avait beau être la vérité, elle était si laide à ses yeux qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de lui expliquer pourquoi il pensait que Pegasus savait où se trouvait Anera. Pourtant, le silence du milliardaire se prolongeait ; même un imbécile aurait deviné qu'il attendait qu'on lui réponde et qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra pour avoir sa réponse. Seto était un génie, lui, et il connaissait Pegasus comme s'il l'avait fait – une idée qui lui donna envie de vomir. Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner que le milliardaire se délectait de la situation, puisque lui-même était assez intelligent pour savoir la raison qui motivait sa question ; le jeune PDG devinait sans peine son ennemi confortablement installé au fond de son siège, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, goûtant chaque seconde avec délectation en se disant qu'il allait savourer un pur moment de bonheur lorsqu'enfin Seto allait lui répondre – car Pegasus était la seule personne à 

qui Anera disait tout, de A à Z, du moins à sa connaissance, et qu'il devait probablement savoir où elle se trouvait, puisqu'elle était…

« Parce qu'elle est ta fille », gronda de très mauvaise grâce le jeune PDG fulminant de s'être fait piégé aussi facilement, promettant à Anera de lui faire regretter de l'avoir obligé à un tel sacrifice.

« _Oh, je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention ; tu disais ?_ »

S'il était possible d'être plus enragé qu'il ne l'était, alors Seto avait réussi cet exploit. Il avait envie que le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus soit vivant, comme dans ses rêves, bien réel, pour que cet enfoiré de Pegasus puisse enfin comprendre pourquoi il était aussi redoutable que la légende le racontait. A défaut, le jeune PDG maudit le créateur du jeu et déglutit péniblement pour reprendre une fois de plus, les mâchoires serrées :

« Parce qu'Anera Pegasus est ta fille. »

« _Aaaah… Eh bien, oui, oui c'est bien ça, Anera est ma fille ! Alors, c'est parce qu'elle est ma fille que je suis au courant de là où elle se trouve ?_ »

« Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de me répondre simplement ? »

Pegasus jubilait, Seto le sentait alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas sur le même continent. C'était compréhensible après tout ; si le créateur se serait adressé à lui de s'être manière, le jeune PDG savait qu'il aurait été aussi heureux que lui à l'entendre s'aplatir pour obtenir une information qu'il désirait avoir. Dans un coin de sa tête, il nota de faire languir son ennemi la prochaine fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose à la jeune femme – si tant est qu'elle ne l'ait pas prévenu avant.

« _Disons que j'ignore où elle est._ »

« Pegasus, arrête de faire le clown et dis-moi où elle est ! »

« _Je viens de te dire que je n'en savais strictement rien. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis que tu as couché avec Alistair._ »

Seto s'étrangla. Avait-il bien entendu ? C'était le pompon. Alors comme ça, Anera lui disait vraiment tout ? Même ce genre de choses ? Entre Makuba qui allait raconter cette erreur à son ex amant Atem et Anera qui déballait sa vie privée sans aucune gêne au vieux débris qui lui servait de père adoptif, Seto se sentit abandonné et trahit. Les deux seules personnes en lesquelles il avait une pleine et entière confiance étaient allées raconter à qui voulait l'entendre son aventure d'un soir, invoquant quelques raisons abracadabrantesques pour expliquer pourquoi ils le faisaient. Définitivement, il prit la décision d'assassiner Anera lorsqu'il l'aura retrouvée.

Sur le coup de la colère, il perdit toute bonne manière et raccrocha sans autre forme de procès en se promettant aussi de faire regretter à Pegasus cet affront de lui avoir signifié avec détachement qu'il savait pour son aventure d'un soir. Il fallait qu'il se défoule, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Quoi, il n'en savait rien, mais il allait trouver. Il avait besoin d'évacuer. Entre Anera qui disparaissait et ce foutu voyage dans le temps, Pegasus qui se foutait de lui et son rêve trop réel pour n'être qu'un vulgaire rêve, comme il aurait préféré le croire, il avait eu sa dose de colère pour la semaine. Elle venait tout juste de commencer. Si l'un de ses directeurs venait lui annonce un échec, il n'aurait certainement aucun scrupule à le renvoyer – déjà qu'en temps normal il n'en avait pas beaucoup…

Le Manoir était silencieux, Makuba devait certainement être dans sa chambre ou parti rendre visite aux duellistes au grand cœur. Depuis quelques temps, Seto ignorait totalement où le jeune garçon passait son temps ; Makuba lui parlait de moins en moins, et plus le temps passait, plus le jeune PDG avait l'impression que son petit frère avait peur de s'adresser à lui.

« Kaiba. »

Le concerné s'immobilisa sur la dernière marche de l'escalier de marbre qu'il était en train de descendre, plongé dans ses pensées. Au milieu du hall, Arcanan coincé dans ses bras s'agitant doucement en tendant l'une de ses petites mains vers le visage impassible de la jeune femme, se tenait Isis, son regard sombre dévisageant le jeune PDG de cet air inébranlable et assuré qui l'avait toujours caractérisé ; même si Seto ne portait pas particulièrement l'ancienne Gardienne dans son cœur, il devait bien avouer qu'il se dégageait d'elle une force tranquille apaisante mais irritante dans son cas. Seto avait horreur de ce genre de personne qui, comme Anera, Sanae et visiblement Sheryl ne ployait pas devant lui. Encore une femme. Il n'avait encore une fois aucun contrôle sur une femme. Parfois il en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas la faute à ses préférences sexuelles s'il se trouvait entouré de femmes qui n'avait pas peur de lui – parce qu'il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne passait son temps qu'avec des femmes, entre sa secrétaire et sa colocataire. Ne parlons pas des deux autres, qui s'avèrent particulièrement proche de la dernière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », questionna-t-il un poil énervé.

Il ne s'étonna même pas qu'elle garde la même attitude en face de lui, ne flanchant pas. Son regard n'avait même pas brillé, aucun de ses traits n'avait tressailli ; il était même sûr qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas. Ca l'énervait, que tout cela ne soit même pas une banale comédie pour se donner de la contenance.

« Que tu ne veuilles pas y croire ne m'étonnes pas, mais tu devrais quand même t'y intéresser davantage. »

Il serra les mâchoires alors qu'instantanément, des images de son récent rêve revenaient avec une clarté indécente. Il était évident qu'Isis voulait parler de ces rêves, et de cette histoire qui les avait ébranlés lorsque le Magicien des Ténèbres et le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine s'étaient attaqués. De plus, même avant toute cette histoire, Isis en parlait avec la force de ceux qui y croyaient dur comme fer, comme ces hommes de la religion qui veulent convertir le monde à leur façon de penser. Seto avait horreur de ce genre de personne, et pourtant, il resta inexplicablement planté devant elle, malgré son irritation grandissante.

« J'imagine que tu as une raison pertinente à me soumettre », grogna-t-il.

« Tu es celui qui est le plus en danger. »

« Allons donc. Explique-moi ça. »

La jeune femme resta interdite. Sur le terrain du visage impassible, Isis était un adversaire de taille, mais parce qu'il était lui aussi un fervent adepte de la pratique, c'était loin de l'effrayer. Il croisa les bras et attendit de pied ferme qu'elle lui réponde ; il ne bougerait pas du hall sans avoir entendu la raison pour laquelle, selon elle, il était le plus en danger dans cette histoire.

« Tu es la faille du Pharaon. »

Seto arqua un sourcil ironique.

« Développe. »

« Ceux qui convoitent le pouvoir du Pharaon n'ont que deux personnes à qui ils peuvent s'en prendre et espérer qu'il baisse les bras. Anera, parce qu'elle est la sœur jumelle du Pharaon, et toi, parce que tu es celui qu'il aime. »

Le jeune PDG ricana amèrement.

« Isis, il serait tant que tu sortes de ton univers fantasmagorique. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'Atem ait un quelconque pouvoir convoité par quelqu'un dans ce monde. »

« Je me fiche que tu ne crois pas en la situation surnaturelle de l'homme qui a partagé ta vie pendant un certain temps. Je me fiche que tu ne crois pas qu'Anera soit sa sœur jumelle et l'ancienne Reine d'Egypte. Je me fiche que tu ne crois pas avoir eu un quelconque passé en Egypte ancienne. Et par-dessus tout, je me fiche de ton 

opinion à ce sujet. Que tu le veuilles ou non, dans les mois qui vont suivre, tu vas devoir faire confiance à tes instincts plutôt qu'à ta raison si tu veux rester en vie. Parce que là où tu t'apprêtes à aller est un enfer duquel tes chances d'en ressortir entier sont nulles. »

Isis n'avait jamais été aussi sèche. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais baissé le nez devant lui et n'avait jamais semblé ébranlée lorsque lui la ramenait sèchement sur terre ou la contredisait sur un ton méprisant, mais au moins s'était-elle toujours adressée à lui avec calme et froideur. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Cette fois pourtant, il sentait une nette différence malgré qu'elle n'ait pas élevé la voix. Juste un ton des plus secs, histoire de mieux lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée, une froideur presque palpable et ses yeux sombres aussi durs que le sabot d'airain de cette biche qu'Hercule devait ramener à il ne savait plus trop qui, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait été forcé de lire les mythes et légendes grecques aussi farfelues que ne l'était cette histoire que la Gardienne lui rabâchait sans cesse dans l'espoir, peut-être, de la lui faire rentrer dans le crâne. A force, il la connaissait par cœur, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il y croyait.

Arcanan se mit à pleurer.

« Même menacé de mort, tu sauras t'en sortir, je n'en doute pas une seconde », continua Isis en tournant son attention sur le bébé, le berçant doucement pour le rassurer. « Malheureusement pour toi, je crains qu'il ne te faille apprendre à faire confiance aux autres, du moins un minimum. »

« Je ne crois pas au Destin », persifla-t-il.

Une main sur la tête de l'enfant, Isis leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement. En réponse, il lui retourna un regard noir et l'abandonna là, pénétrant dans la pièce à vivre blanche de son Manoir.

Elle n'arrêtera jamais de le bassiner avec ces histoires à dormir debout. Et avec ça, il avait oublié de lui demander où se trouvait Anera ! Après tout, Isis suivait la jeune femme comme son ombre, elle devait bien savoir où elle était, et même s'il était habituel que ce soit elle qui s'occupe d'Arcanan, qu'elle l'ait dans les bras à cet instant signifiait sans équivoque que celle qui se prétendait ancienne Princesse d'Egypte lui avait ordonné de s'occuper de son cadet. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas à cause de cette stupide croyance qu'Isis était toujours sur les talons de la jeune PDG ? Seto secoua la tête. C'était stupide.

Quand il fit demi-tour pour revenir lui poser la question, Isis avait déjà disparu.

Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses courts cheveux bruns, se décoiffant légèrement au passage. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé de cuir blanc de son salon silencieux, descendant sa main sur son visage, l'autre posée sur les coussins du meuble. Quand est-ce que tout ça avait dérapé ? Quand sa vie avait-elle commencé à lui échapper ? Entre son couple qui se brisait sans avant-première, le retour d'Anera dans sa vie dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis près de neuf mois, voire même plus – elle ne l'avait même pas appelé pour lui annoncer la naissance d'Arcanan – et cette farfelue vérité selon laquelle Atem serait effectivement un ancien Pharaon et Anera sa sœur jumelle, ancienne Princesse d'Egypte, Seto n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir. Il avait l'étrange impression que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout était lié, que rien n'était dû aux aléas de la vie. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours eu l'impression de comprendre son amie et son ex amant ; jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais été aussi tourmenté par ce que l'on appelait couramment les sentiments. Il n'avait eu qu'à diriger sa société, disputer des duels et c'était bien suffisant ; maintenant, ça dépassait son entendement.

Du calme. Il avait besoin de calme pour être bien dans sa vie, et le calme lui faisait cruellement défaut depuis qu'Atem avait mis fin à leur relation et qu'Anera avait commencé à le frapper et le fuir. Oui, parce qu'aujourd'hui, leur relation avait tendance à tourner autour des coups qu'elle lui donnait sans raison apparente et ses départs précipités avec de drôles d'excuses.

La porte d'entrée claqua, quelques pas dans le hall puis la petite silhouette de Makuba s'avançant vers l'escalier de marbre montant aux étages du Manoir. Seto tourna sa tête fatiguée vers lui, et le jeune garçon s'immobilisa ; pendant quelques secondes, il sembla hésiter à le rejoindre puis finalement il lâcha la rampe de fer 

forgé et se dirigea vers le canapé occupé par son frère aîné. Ledit frère redressa la tête et le regarda s'avancer, silencieusement ; le plus jeune grimpa sur le canapé et demanda timidement la permission de venir plus près du PDG. Sans aucun mot échangé, Seto comprit et écarta doucement le bras, Makuba ne perdant pas une seconde de plus pour venir se lover contre le corps chaud de son aîné, recroquevillé et la tête posée sur le torse de son frère, comme un jeune enfant venant se blottir contre le corps rassurant de sa mère apaisante. Seto referma son étreinte sur son jeune frère et ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, n'échangeant aucune parole, futile en cet instant où Seto avait été à deux doigts de croire que son frère commençait lui aussi à s'éloigner de lui, en cet instant où Seto s'était sentit seul, trop seul, beaucoup trop seul. Rien qu'à cette pensée, qu'il trouva trop effrayante pour lui qui n'avait toujours juré que par ses capacités personnelles, lui qui avait toujours soutenu qu'il travaillait seul, il resserra davantage son étreinte et posa son menton sur le crâne de son frère.

« Ca ne va pas ? », demanda la petite voix de Makuba.

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

« Tu ne travailles pas… »

Oui, c'était vrai. Il n'était pas allé travailler la veille, et aujourd'hui non plus. Même maintenant, alors que ses hommes font des pieds et des mains pour retrouver Anera à sa place, parce qu'il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, il n'était pas en train de travailler. Son frère avait raison.

Non, ça n'allait pas.

« Allô ? »

« _C'est moi._ »

Cette voix eu l'effet d'un véritable électrochoc sur Seto, à moitié réveillé après cette paisible sieste, son frère niché entre ses bras. Vraiment, Makuba avait un effet plus qu'apaisant sur sa personne, lui qui ne s'endormait jamais en pleine journée, une deuxième fois qui plus est, et surtout avec la tête pleine de soucis comme en ce moment, même si la plupart du temps ses soucis sont plus en liaison avec son entreprise qu'avec autre chose. Vraiment, plus rien n'allait en ce moment… Quoique sa réaction en entendant enfin cette voix tant recherchée au bout du fil fut celle que ceux qui le connaissait suffisamment aurait volontiers parié. En temps normal, quelqu'un qui avait recherché un proche disparu aurait été soulagé et aurait immédiatement demandé plus de précisions sur la position dudit proche, sa voix emprunte d'un profond soulagement et prêt à réserver le premier avion pour le rejoindre, qu'importe l'endroit où le proche se trouve ; Seto Kaiba n'étant pas de ces hommes là, il se contenta de l'engueuler copieusement.

« Anera, bon sang, je peux savoir où tu es passée ?! »

« _Maximilien m'a appelée pour me prévenir que tu avais envoyé du personnel de chez toi chez lui_ », répondit-elle d'une voix calme, sans même prendre la mouche, alors qu'il arrivait souvent qu'elle démarre au quart de tour – elle comme lui n'appréciait que très moyennement que l'autre l'agresse de la sorte. « _Inutile d'épuiser plus tes employés qu'ils ne le sont déjà en leur donnant un surplus de travail._ »

« Tu n'aurais pas disparu aussi rapidement que je ne l'aurais pas fait », grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

« _Et je ne t'ai pas appelé pour t'entendre râler. Arrête de donner des ordres à tort et à travers et laisse tes hommes respirer en t'occupant toi-même de me rejoindre. Demain matin, à neuf heures et demi, Isis sera dans le hall du Manoir et ne t'attendra pas plus de cinq minutes. Après quoi, elle t'emmènera à l'héliport de la zone ouest de la ville, où un hélicoptère vous attendra et partira à dix heures piles, au pire dire heures cinq. Si tu n'es pas là à l'horaire indiqué, tu en seras le seul responsable. Cette invitation est aussi valable pour Makuba, et je me fiche que ta compagnie ne te plaise pas._ »

« Ma compagnie ? »

« _Neuf heures et demi, demain matin._ »

« Anera ! »

Elle raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, son portable vibrait une nouvelle fois dans sa main, accompagné d'une douce sonnerie électronique des plus mélodieuses. Avec un soupir, elle rejeta 

l'appel, se disant que le lendemain allait être une longue journée, autant pour eux que pour elle, qui allait devoir subir les foudres de son ami très, mais alors très rancunier. Déjà que ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas simple, mais elle en rajoutait une couche en toute connaissance de cause. Elle les plaignait déjà de devoir faire tout ce voyage en hélicoptère avec un animal enragé pareil…

Une douce brise vint jouer avec ses mèches blondes, lui chatouillant le nez au passage. D'un geste machinal et las, elle en saisit une et la replaça vainement derrière son oreille ; goulûment, elle huma l'air frais d'un temps radieux après une averse torrentielle. L'odeur de la nature après une lourde pluie, cette fraîcheur agréable était en quelques sortes son péché mignon, un baume bienvenu qui venait adoucir quelques peu ses pensées, ses problèmes et ses pesants souvenirs. Quelques fois, elle enviait Atem de ne pas se souvenir de leur passé, elle qui transportait depuis cinq milles ans, bien qu'elle en ait conscience que maintenant, le lourd fardeau des douloureux et horribles souvenirs de leur adolescence. Lorsqu'il était Roi, lorsqu'elle avait été Reine puis rétrogradée au rang de Princesse d'Egypte au profit de la seule personne au monde qu'elle avait envie d'assassiner. Oui, Atem avait de la chance d'avoir perdu la mémoire, même si aujourd'hui c'était plus un grave problème qu'un cadeau du ciel.

Son portable se remit à sonner ; comme la dernière fois, elle rejeta l'appel aussi sec et composa un autre numéro.

« _Que puis-je pour vous ?_ »

« Passez-moi Ryu. »

« _Un instant._ »

Un bip, quelques secondes de silence, puis :

« _Madame ?_ »

« Demain matin, Seto Kaiba et son frère cadet ainsi qu'Atem Mûto et sa troupe arriveront à l'aéroport, accompagnés d'Isis, dans les environs de dix heures. Je veux que vous décolliez à dix heures, s'ils sont là. S'ils ne sont pas présents, vous resterez à terre et ne décollerez pas, qu'importe leurs protestations. La marge d'attente est de cinq minutes, pas plus. La destination est le Royaume des Duellistes, je suppose que vous vous en doutiez. »

« _Très bien. Il sera fait selon vos ordres._ »

« Parfait. »

Son ordre passé, elle salua son interlocuteur et cette fois prit soin d'éteindre son portable. Déjà, elle imaginait le nombre d'appel en absence qu'elle aurait. Il allait la tuer, à ce rythme-là, Anera en était certaine.

Son regard violine balaya l'immense forêt qui s'étendait à ses pieds, calme et ondoyante. Un rugissement sourd fendit l'air au loin ; quelques branches déplacées, des buissons agités, le vent faisant frémir les feuillages… Tout était calme, en cette fin d'après-midi.

« Majesté. »

« Ils arriveront demain. »

Un silence, une galopade quelques part dans la forêt, le souffle chaud de Cataracte dans son cou pour lui dire qu'il était revenu. Une légère caresse sur le chanfrein.

« Je suis désolé, Votre Majesté. »

« Moi aussi, Mahad, moi aussi. »

Sa tête tournait, son souffle manquait, son cœur cognait. De mémoire d'homme, il n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle peur, une telle panique en fuyant les gardes royaux à ses trousses ; depuis quand était-il la proie de telles émotions ? Ce n'était là que sentiments de lâche et de poltron, et il avait la prétention de se croire 

meilleur, bien meilleur que ça. Alors pourquoi continuait-il à fuir encore et encore, alors même que les troupes royales avaient abandonné la poursuite depuis longtemps déjà ? Ses yeux fouillèrent fébrilement la pénombre de la grotte où il s'était réfugié par hasard. Les flancs de son cheval, dégoulinants de sueur sous ses mollets, se soulevaient rapidement et irrégulièrement ; son souffle bruyant se répercutait contre les parois brutes de l'endroit.

Avec la maladresse de la précipitation, il glissa à terre en manquant de trébucher et mit une main sur son cœur battant. Sous ses doigts, outre les battements précipités de son cœur, il sentait la forme allongée et arrondie de la corde qui retenait autour de son cou l'Anneau du Millénium, fraîchement arraché à son principal possesseur de la Cour Royale. Il déglutit péniblement, allant glisser le long de la paroi la plus proche, incapable de tenir davantage sur ses jambes en coton. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Récupérer tous les objets du Millénium était son unique but, afin de pourvoir à son objectif final, celui de répandre sur cette maudite terre éclairée les Ténèbres qui devraient légitimement l'habiter ; ce n'était que remettre de l'ordre dans les choses que de reprendre les objets du Millénium. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était sans défense… Pourtant… Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple, il savait que les conséquences de ses actes ne seraient pas aussi jouissives qu'il l'avait prévu. Il maudit son cœur de l'avoir si bassement trahi. Sa main serra convulsivement sa tunique à l'endroit où il ressentait avec intensité les battements de son organe vital.

« Te connaitrais-je mieux que tu ne le penses ? »

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et les battements de son cœur passèrent la vitesse supérieure à sa grande stupéfaction, lui qui pensait qu'il ne pouvait aller plus vite qu'à cet instant. Le lourd claquement suintant la colère des sabots d'une monture hargneuse se répercuta violemment contre la pierre brute, et son souffle brusque ébranla le quasi silence de l'endroit, auparavant dérangé seulement par la respiration difficile de son cheval récupérant de sa course effrénée. Ce même cheval qui renâcla et recula de quelques pas en direction de son cavalier, prêt à fuir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, mais jamais sans celui pour lequel il avait été éduqué. On lui avait appris à rester aux côtés de Bakura, et il resterait toujours fidèle à ce qu'on lui avait enseigné.

« « Leurs chevaux sont formés pour fuir et les cavaliers pour tenir sur leur dos », disais-je à mon frère deux jours auparavant. Je n'avais pas tort. »

Souplement, elle sauta du dos de sa monture raclant furieusement le sol de son antérieur, le laissant en retrait d'un simple geste de la main. En réponse, l'animal lui lança un hennissement coulant de ressentiment, mais resta sur ses positions, alors que la silhouette élancée d'une femme cavalière s'approchait dans la pénombre, simples courbes alors que le regard du Roi des Voleurs ne s'était pas encore habitué à la luminosité de l'endroit. Pourtant, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour savoir d'avance qui s'approchait ainsi de lui, une présence agressive l'enveloppant et faisant vibrer l'atmosphère d'ondes meurtrières. C'était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Dans l'hypothèse où elle l'aurait rattrapé, Anera n'aurait pu avoir un comportement différent, et il le savait. Il l'avait su bien avant d'agir et d'arracher cet Anneau à son propriétaire, d'ailleurs.

Avec difficultés, il se releva et s'adossa au mur. Cette course, même si c'était son fidèle cheval qui l'avait courue, lui avait coupé le souffle et il ne l'avait pas encore bien retrouvé, et ses jambes, à force d'en bander les muscles pour se maintenir sur le dos de sa monture devenue brusquement inconfortable à cause de ses mouvements saccadés et précipités, restaient flageolantes suite au relâchement brusque de tout effort. Incapable de faire autre chose, Bakura observa Anera s'approcher de lui et l'écraser un peu plus de sa colère flambante.

Partie précipitamment du Palais, elle avait conservé sur elle la robe de lin rouge et blanche qu'elle affectionnait tant, déchirée cependant dans la longueur de la jupe pour lui permettre d'enfourcher le dos nu de sa monture, dévoilant ses longues jambes couleur caramel rougies de s'être durement frottées contre les flancs nus de l'animal. La longue cape accrochée à ses épaules par de lourdes broches d'or était maculée de poussière et légèrement de sueur, certainement celle de Cataracte lorsqu'il avait ralenti l'allure ; en chemin, elle avait certainement perdu quelques bijoux, et le diadème ornant habituellement son front se retrouvait maintenant 

autour de son cou, certainement mis là pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas. Les sandales qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter avait également disparu, la laissant nu pied sur le sol aride d'Egypte. Et lorsqu'elle avança sa main pour le gifler, il distingua pendant quelques secondes des éraflures sur chacun de ses doigts, trahissant son attitude crispée de colère sur le dos de son cheval certainement plus énervée qu'elle ne l'était, et sûrement pas pour le même motif. Cataracte avait horreur que sa cavalière vienne le voir énervée, et à en juger par les coups d'œil meurtriers qu'il jetait à quiconque croisait son chemin, il devait en vouloir au monde entier de lui avoir rendu sa précieuse Anera dans un tel état. A ce moment-là, Bakura aurait pu jurer qu'il avait envie de le tuer, parce qu'à défaut d'être beau et distingué, Cataracte faisait preuve d'une intelligence redoutable.

Le claquement de la main royale sur la joue traversée d'une épaisse cicatrice du voleur résonna dans la grotte.

« Ce n'est qu'une légère punition comparé à l'affront que tu viens de me faire, Bakura », siffla la Reine.

Sa joue le brûlait atrocement, mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qui lui étreignait le cœur. Il continuait de le maudire intérieurement, lui qui causait sa faiblesse actuelle, l'empêchant d'agir comme il l'aurait volontiers fait s'il s'était trouvé devant le Roi en personne. Quoiqu'il doutât d'en ressortir vivant, si jamais il s'en prenait à lui.

« Je me doutais que tu n'abandonnerais pas ta stupide quête », continua-t-elle, amère, « mais tu aurais pu le laisser en vie ! »

Une seconde gifle embrassa violemment son autre joue, rejetant sa tête de l'autre côté en manquant de la cogner contre la paroi du mur. Plus que cette main s'abattant sur lui, cette voix brisée de chagrin et fulminante de colère lui poignardait son traître de cœur.

« Comment as-tu osé… »

« C'est lui qui s'est sacrifié, je ne pouvais pas le sauver », grogna-t-il en réponse, redressant sa nuque douloureuse.

Sa lèvre inférieure mordue blanchissait à vue d'œil ; c'était sa façon à elle de retenir la colère qui lui rongeait les entrailles, une colère qui, surtout, était insidieusement mêlée à un douloureux sentiment de trahison et une puissante déception se lisant avec une clarté indécente dans ses yeux violines incandescents. Bakura connaissait suffisamment la Reine pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement, mais au moins savait-il qu'il allait s'en sortir vivant.

« Mahad est l'un des serviteurs les plus dévoués à mon frère, ça ne m'étonne pas de sa part, comme ça ne m'étonne pas de savoir que c'est toi qui l'y a obligé ! Tu me dégoûtes, Bakura… »

Le concerné ne su que détourner les yeux. Anera savait user des mots et des variations de tons pour faire flancher son adversaire ; elle avait des capacités oratoires dignes d'une Reine, à défaut d'avoir les comportements relatifs à son titre. Bakura en savait quelque chose. Pour avoir vécu hors du Palais pendant toute son enfance et son adolescence, elle avait forgé un caractère brut de décoffrage qu'elle n'avait pas remis en cause à son retour au Royaume ; aujourd'hui encore, elle offusquait les nobles et ne prenait pas de gants quand il s'agissait de parler. C'était ce naturel qui lui avait plu…

« Jusqu'où comptes-tu aller, ainsi ? Jusqu'à arracher le Collier d'Isis et la Balance de Karim ? La Clé de Shada et l'Œil de ce traître d'Akunadin ? Ou encore la Baguette de Seth et le Puzzle d'Atem ? Tu commences par mon ami, pour terminer par mon frère ?! »

Bakura regardait obstinément en direction des sabots ensablés de son cheval, gardant un silence étranglé.

« Réponds-moi !! »

Un pan de pierre s'effondra au fond de la grotte lorsque les sourdes basses du rugissement du fier Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noir fendirent l'air nocturne et vrillèrent chaque centimètre carré de roche et de terre. Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds et la monture de Bakura, effrayée, se cabra, sans pour autant quitter ses positions. Cataracte lui lança un regard méprisant.

« L'Anneau… m'appelait… », murmura-t-il.

« Et tu veux me faire croire ça ? L'Anneau a immédiatement reconnu Mahad comme son légitime propriétaire, il n'en saurait connaître d'autres ! »

« L'Anneau m'appartient ! »

Le cou de serpent de Diabound s'allongeant fut brusquement arrêté et plaqué à terre par la poigne de fer du majestueux dragon, le cou et les antérieurs allongés à l'intérieur de la grotte, le reste de son corps tapi dans le sable, masquant toute possibilité d'entrée et de sortie. La créature de Bakura, apparue soudainement sous le brusque coup de colère du Roi des Voleurs, gémit de douleur alors que la tête de serpent crachait son venin dans l'espoir peut-être de se voir libérer. Il ne réussi qu'à récolter une étreinte plus forte et les pointes des griffes d'airain de la créature piquant son cou d'argile. Diabound voulu user d'une de ses attaques mais un geste impératif de la main de son maître l'en empêcha.

« Vous n'avez jamais été les légitimes propriétaires de ces Objets », cracha-t-il. « Ils n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour. Ils n'ont apporté avec eux que le sang et la douleur de mon peuple, et il est aujourd'hui de mon devoir de les venger ! »

« Même si pour cela tu dois te dresser contre moi ? »

Il serra les dents à en faire saillir la ligne de sa mâchoire. Cependant, il conserva son regard flamboyant planté dans celui déjà plus apaisé de la Reine, toute colère enfouie au fond d'elle-même et tassée par sa force psychique de persuasion et de contrôle. Elle avait assez fait éclater sa colère.

« Ces Objets n'ont jamais causé la perte de quiconque, mon père ne l'aurait jamais permis. »

« Tu ne l'as pas connu. »

« Suffisamment pour connaître son tempérament. La paix de son Royaume était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, et il n'aurait jamais accepté acquérir quoique ce soit par la force et dans le sang. Tu ne cherches qu'un vulgaire prétexte pour pouvoir légitimer ton crime et t'emparer de ce qui ne t'appartient pas, et ce qui permettrait de te rendre plus puissant que tu ne l'es déjà. Je ne te laisserais pas faire, Bakura. La disparition de Mahad ne restera pas impunie. »

Les prunelles noires de sa créature éclatante s'illuminèrent d'un éclat trop inquiétant à son goût, et ses griffes s'enfoncèrent brusquement dans la chair de Diabound. En écho, la voix gutturale de la créature se fondit avec le cri de douleur de l'humain alors que Bakura, en sueur, se redressait dans son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, serrant à s'en rompre les os ses couvertures dans la main droite. Le souffle précipité, il fouilla du regard par automatisme la chambre insalubre dans laquelle il logeait. Ne trouvant rien d'anormal, il se prit la tête entre les mains et chercha à calmer sa respiration.

« Ces souvenirs… », murmura-t-il. « Ils étaient bien trop vrais, bien trop réels et exacts pour n'être que de vulgaire souv… »

Son souffle se bloqua alors que l'évidence le frappait violemment. Aussi rapidement que si son lit avait pris feu, il rejeta la couverture et bondit sur ses pieds, attrapant le premier vêtement venant.

« Et merde ! Le processus a commencé ! Si Atem récupère ses souvenirs, mes chances de mieux réussir qu'il y a cinq milles ans vont devenir nulles… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Kaiba fasse le con ?! »

En réponse à sa question rhétorique, la porte claqua violemment derrière lui, replongeant dans un silence lugubre la chambre qu'il habitait, bordélique, les draps défaits et imprégnés de sueur.


	8. Être un Homme ou Être un Roi

Bien le Bonsoir,

Et Bonne Année ! Si si, Joyeux Noël c'est désuet mais Bonne Année, j'ai encore le droit, jusqu'au 31 Janvier. Alors je vous souhaite tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour cette nouvelle année.

Quatre mois. C'est long, je le sais bien, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, et je crois que pour les mois à venir, ce sera encore pire dans la mesure où, d'une, je n'aurais certainement pas l'occasion d'écrire de manière plus ou moins régulière, et de deux... Je dois vous avouer que les idées sur le prochain chapitre ne se bouscule pas au portillon. Parce que le chapitre commençait à faire long, j'ai coupé à un passage opportun qui me laisse pourtant peu de marge de manœuvre dans le prochain chapitre... Mais celui-ci devrait pouvoir vous occuper un bon moment. Sa fin n'est pas frustrante.

**Note :** Je me suis permise de remasteriser de manière presque totale le monde de YGO. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Et ne dîtes pas que vous n'étiez pas prévenu, c'était noté dans le premier chapitre...

Que dire d'autre ? Voyons... Merci pour votre patience, ceux et celles qui auront le courage de lire (et de poster une review ?) et de continuer à suivre la fiction. Je ferais mon possible pour la continuer régulièrement, mais ça ne va pas être de la tarte.

Sur ce, et n'ayant rien de bien palpitant à raconter... Eh bien, je m'en vais vous laisser à votre lecture.

Disclaimer : Pas beaucoup de changement. Tout le tintsouin habituel ne m'appartient pas, mais je revendique la possession de deux adultes de sexe féminin, de deux enfants mâles et d'un animal antipathique. Bref, rien de bien palpitant.

Bonne Lecture !

**Eagle Eclypse**

* * *

**Corneille et ses Choix**

Le Choix d'Être un Homme ou d'Être un Roi

_La pièce semblait trop petite pour contenir l'éclatante joie qui régnait en cette soirée du 25 Décembre. _

_Une flûte de champagne à la main, enfoncé dans le canapé de Yûgi, Atem observait avec un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, émerveillé, le bonheur débordant de chacun de ses amis, tous réunis pour l'occasion dans l'exigu salon de Yûgi, après un copieux repas aux frais du Pharaon, qui avait tenu, pour son premier Noël enfin tranquille avec ses amis, à tous les inviter au restaurant. Dansait sur l'étroite piste de danse improvisée sur le tapis du salon Téa, à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau, ondulant au rythme de la musique avec une grâce et une élégance enviables, sous les yeux admiratifs de Serenity qui, par timidité, restait sagement installée dans les bras de Duke pour lequel elle avait finalement craqué quelques semaines auparavant. Joey, certainement avec un coup dans l'aile, se trémoussait sans ordre ni grâce aux côtés de Téa, riant pour un rien d'un rire légèrement trop gras pour témoigner d'une certaine lucidité. Tristan tentait tant bien que mal de limiter la casse en essayant de rappeler son ami à l'ordre, sans grand succès ; Yûgi, bien que craignant qu'il n'arrivât un quelconque malheur à l'une des babioles du salon qu'il avait tout de même enlevées pour l'occasion, observait la scène sans bouger, une légère moue inquiète se perdant sur son visage d'ange innocent jurant avec sa tenue bardée de chaînes et de clous, de toute façon retenu par le babillage incessant de Rebecca, pendue à son bras depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. En l'observant, Atem se fit la réflexion que son double avait une patience remarquable. _

_Un peu plus en retrait, dans un coin de la pièce, le couple que formaient Bakura et Marek se livrait à de tendres messes basses entrecoupées de sourires amoureux et de quelques baisers furtifs, le tout saupoudré de regard en direction de leurs amis pour s'amuser avec eux. De temps en temps, Makuba venait les voir pour discuter avec eux ; le jeune Kaiba paillonnait entre tout le monde, ne faisant aucune différence. Quant à Mai, elle accompagnait Atem sur le canapé en observant elle aussi le reste de la troupe s'amuser, et elle ne paraissait pas s'ennuyer à mourir, bien au contraire. Elle semblait plutôt heureuse d'être ici. _

_« Mais tu ne devrais pas être avec ton copain ? », demanda-t-elle soudainement en se tournant vers le Pharaon, tentant de dominer les basses de la sono. _

_« Il n'aime pas particulièrement ce genre de soirée, en témoigne la présence de Makuba », répondit-il en se penchant vers elle, pour économiser sa voix. « Noël n'a pas beaucoup d'importance à ces yeux, ça reste un jour comme les autres où le travail est plus important que le reste. Je n'ai pas cherché à l'emmener quelque part et, franchement, j'avais plutôt envie de passer une soirée agréable avec vous plutôt que de risquer une tête de cochon parce que je l'aurais sorti du siège de son entreprise. »_

_Mai partit d'un grand éclat de rire minimisé par la musique bourdonnante. Atem sourit. Seto avait beau être une tête de mule, ça n'empêchait pas le Pharaon de l'aimer, qu'importe son jugement sur la soirée de Noël. _

_Minuit approchait, et avec lui la remise des cadeaux. Joey bouillonnait à l'idée de recevoir les gros cadeaux parqués sous le sapin de Noël qui trônait à côté de la bibliothèque, dans un coin de la pièce, et il n'avait pas manqué une occasion pour tenter de s'emparer de l'un d'entre eux, tentative avortée rapidement par la prévention de Tristan qui passa la moitié de la soirée à se méfier des faits de son ami. Alors, quand les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, et que le grand-père de Yûgi baissa le son de la sono en tournant le bouton tant qu'Atem se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas eu la musique au maximum de la puissance de l'engin, Joey se figea et, même avec un coup dans le nez, il ne perdait pas le Nord. _

_« Les cadeaux ! », s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers l'arbre de Noël. _

_Il fut plaqué au sol par Tristan qui s'allongea entièrement sur lui. Joey se débattit furieusement, mais rien à faire : Tristan le connaissait par cœur. Finalement, il abandonna et croisa les bras sur le sol, l'air boudeur. Atem rit. _

_« Tiens », rigola Yûgi en lui tendant un cadeau. « Pour récompenser ta patience. »_

_Et tout le monde reçu ses propres cadeaux. Atem ne fut pas étonné quand il déballa le cadeau offert par Yûgi, découvrant le CD de l'opéra qu'il affectionnait tant, __la Chauve-souris__. Après en avoir visionné au moins cinq adaptations devant l'écran de la petite télévision modeste des Mutô avant de changer pour l'écran plat et exagérément grand de Seto, il avait été difficile pour son double d'ignorer son goût pour l'opéra. Atem fut touché par l'attention de Yûgi quand il découvrit le nom des artistes : tout juste ceux qui avaient constitué sa version préférée. Atem ignorait comment son double s'y était pris, alors que lui-même l'avait ardemment cherchée. Pour le coup, il l'étreignit un peu trop fort. _

_De la part de Mai, il reçut un ours en peluche et la belle s'excusa en lui disant que, prise de court, elle n'avait su quoi lui offrir et même si on le lui avait annoncé avant, elle n'aurait pas eu d'autres idées. Quand même, ce cadeau lui fit plaisir, tout comme le cartouche en argent avec son nom en égyptien que lui offrirent Marek et Bakura. Joey et Tristan s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter trois livres d'une série fantastiques dont le résumé avait plu au Pharaon, un jour qu'ils faisaient les boutiques entre hommes, mais que l'ancien Roi avait refusé d'acheter parce qu'il avait déjà bien des livres à terminer au Manoir. Atem les en remercia avec chaleur. _

_Donner son cadeau à Atem fut plus difficile autant pour Téa que pour le Pharaon. La nouvelle de l'homosexualité de l'ancien Roi était encore bien fraîche, et il se sentait coupable d'avoir trahi les sentiments de la jeune fille en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait une quelconque chance avec lui. De son côté, il était évident que Téa ne digérait pas bien la nouvelle, mais tous les deux faisaient des efforts monstrueux pour maintenir leurs relations amicales. Téa lui était trop précieuse pour qu'elle lui échappe, pour qu'il la perde. Alors il faisait absolument tout pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas changé, et qu'il l'aimait, à sa façon… mais par bien des aspects, Yûgi avait changé le Pharaon, et celui-ci comprenait parfaitement la réticence de Téa et la difficile situation où ils étaient. Aussi n'avançait-il pas trop ; il n'y avait que le temps pour l'aider, maintenant. _

_C'était l'œil d'Horus, qui trônait au milieu de l'écrin de velours. Un bijou en argent d'une belle finition, d'une rare beauté. Atem fut submergé par une vague d'émotion et le pendit immédiatement à son cou. _

_« Merci beaucoup Téa… », la remercia-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle, alors qu'elle se tenait encore, presque tremblante et le regard fuyant, devant lui. _

_Il tira de sa poche le cadeau qu'il lui réservait, et le lui présenta. Le prenant du bout des doigts, elle défit l'emballage sans rien dire et ouvrit l'écrin de velours pour y découvrir le même pendentif. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. _

_« Tu vois… Rien n'est perdu, tout est à construire. »_

_Il lui sourit doucement, espérant qu'elle dise quelque chose. A défaut, elle retira le collier de la boîte et avant qu'elle ait pu se l'attacher à la nuque, Atem s'en était saisi et la contournait pour se mettre derrière elle. Téa releva ses cheveux et attendit qu'il attache le bijou ; après quoi, il revint devant elle, gardant une main sur son épaule. _

_Elle se jeta contre lui et il l'étreignit avec chaleur. _

_« Joey a vraiment forcé, ce soir », rigola Makuba alors que la limousine tournait dans l'allée centrale. _

_« Oui, mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir », sourit Atem. _

_Makuba opina énergiquement. Malgré les deux heures tapantes du matin, le jeune Kaiba débordait d'énergie, comme électrifié par la fête de Noël. Atem sentait poindre une petite fatigue, de son côté. _

_Le chauffeur leur souhaita un joyeux Noël et une bonne nuit, tout comme le majordome lorsque celui-ci les accueillit au pas de la porte. Retournant les vœux, Atem et Makuba s'engagèrent dans les escaliers en chuchotant, réaction mécanique comme s'ils craignaient que Seto ne dormit dans un couloir alors qu'Atem était le mieux placé pour savoir où couchait son amant. Makuba souhaita une bonne nuit au Pharaon au pas de la porte de chambre de celui-ci, et Atem le remercia en lui adressant un signe de main. Puis, doucement, il pénétra dans sa chambre. _

_Elle était mystérieusement vide. _

_« Si tu es encore au siège de ton entreprise, je t'étrangle, Seto Kaiba », soupira-t-il en allumant la lumière. _

_« Et si je n'y suis pas, tu fais quoi ? », lui répondit le concerné en se retournant. _

_Initialement accoudé à la rambarde de fer forgé de leur balcon, Seto dardait sur lui un regard bleu intense, prison captivante renforcée par son absence de sourire. _

_« J'y ai pas encore réfléchi », répondit Atem en haussant les épaules, après quelques secondes de silence. _

_La chambre était plongée dans un froid glacial, la faute revenant à la baie vitrée entrouverte. A en croire la température, Seto était sur le balcon depuis un moment, mais cela n'étonna pas beaucoup son amant. Après deux mois de vie commune, voire même depuis le jour où ils s'étaient mis ensemble, il avait su que le jeune PDG appréciait les moments de calme et de solitude, comme le crépuscule sur le port déserté par les marins ou la nuit sur son balcon, qu'importe si les étoiles étaient visibles ou non. Cette nuit-là, elles l'étaient. _

_Atem rejoignit Seto sur le balcon et vint s'accouder à ses côtés. Le jeune PDG le regarda faire et reprit finalement sa position d'origine, imitant son amant. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, profitant du calme ambiant de la résidence. _

_« Me diras-tu comment cela s'est passé ? », finit par demander Seto. _

_« C'était… Je ne sais pas comment te dire. L'une des meilleures soirées que j'ai pu passer jusqu'ici. »_

_« J'en suis ravi. »_

_« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que l'on m'a offert ? »_

_« Non. Je vois seulement que quelqu'un t'a offert un beau bijou. Ne l'avais-tu pas acheté pour Téa, cela dit ? »_

_Atem eut un petit sourire. Revenant de ses courses de Noël, Seto avait farfouillé dans ses courses par simple curiosité, voir « combien tu avais dépensé pour tes amis », et était tombé sur le bijou. Ce jour-là, Seto l'avait défié en duel, l'avait perdu, avait boudé et finalement avait avoué qu'il n'appréciait que très moyennement que son compagnon offre des bijoux, prétendant que c'était ce qu'on offrait à la personne qu'on aimait d'amour. Et comme la fête de Noël, au Japon, était également une fête pour les amoureux, cela lui déplaisait, d'une certaine manière. Ce fut dit avec tant de réticence qu'Atem en avait ri, offusquant Seto. Il fallait dire que voir le jeune PDG jaloux l'avait étonné et amusé. _

_« Si. Elle a eu la même idée. »_

_« Pourtant, ce n'est pas donné. »_

_« Qu'importe comment elle s'y est prise pour le financer, l'important est qu'elle me l'a offert. Je crois… que ça peut s'arranger. »_

_Seto resta silencieux, et Atem n'attendait à vrai dire pas de réponse de sa part. Ses histoires avec ses amis n'intéressaient pas beaucoup son amant, encore moins les sentiments coupables qu'il avait pour Téa. Bien sûr, Seto savait tout des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de son amant, et c'était pour cette raison que ça lui était encore plus totalement égal. Il se fichait pas mal d'avoir mis à terre tous les rêves de la jeune fille, d'avoir détruit son monde, ses espoirs. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affection pour elle, alors à quoi bon se morfondre ? Atem avait bien compris tout cela ; le mode d'emploi de l'aîné des Kaiba n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre. _

_Sans un mot, Seto se redressa et tourna les talons pour rentrer dans leur chambre. Malgré le froid qui le mordait sans pitié, Atem resta quelques instants, admirant la voûte céleste couleur d'encre ponctuée tâches brillantes, puis finit par lui aussi battre en retraite, à l'abri dans la chambre où il poussa le chauffage à fond. Seto était dans la salle de bain ; Atem l'y rejoignit et entreprit de se brosser les dents. _

_Leur rituel pré-dodo se déroula sans un mot, sans un échange, pas même un regard. Cela ne gêna pas Atem, qui entreprit de revêtir son T-shirt et son pantalon de nuit et d'enlever tous ses bijoux, sauf l'œil d'Horus qu'il contempla dans le miroir quelques secondes, Seto patientant dans leur chambre. Plusieurs fois, il le retourna entre ses doigts, songeur. Au contact du métal froid, il eu le sentiment que ça allait s'arranger bientôt, tout ça. _

_Seto lisait, adossé au montant du lit. Doucement, Atem se glissa sous les draps et s'allongea à ses côtés ; quand il voulu prendre le livre qu'il lisait sur sa table de chevet, il tomba sur un paquet cadeau abandonné là. Il lança un coup d'œil suspicieux à son amant. _

_« C'est de toi ? », risqua-t-il. _

_« Makuba a lourdement insisté. »_

_Cela rassura Atem, que ce ne soit pas de l'initiative de son amant. Ce n'était ni dans ses habitudes, ni dans ses intentions ; s'il l'avait vraiment fait, Atem se serait sûrement inquiété. Pour autant, il saisit le paquet et arracha l'emballage sans autre forme de procès. Seto ne fit aucune remarque ; de tout façon, il était plongé dans son magazine d'économie qui arrachait toujours un soupir d'exaspération à Atem. _

_Celui-ci faillit s'étouffer en voyant ce que son compagnon avait déniché pour lui. Le récit complet et fascinant des __Rois Maudits__, dont il avait vaguement entendu parler dans l'un des ouvrages qu'il avait lu, provenant de la bibliothèque du Manoir. Intrigué, il avait cherché à en savoir plus, mais rien à faire, il ne trouvait pas de livre sur ce sujet, qu'importe les endroits où il allait fouiner. _

_« Comment… », balbutia-t-il en tournant l'imposant ouvrage entre ses mains. _

_« Quelqu'un m'a aidé à le trouver », répondit Seto en se sortant finalement de son magazine. « Elle aime l'Histoire, comme toi, et elle a beaucoup apprécié cette partie de l'Histoire de France. »_

_« Elle ? »_

_« Mmh… »_

_« Tu ne me diras pas qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Ce ne serait pas un cadeau de Noël de ma part, sinon. »_

_Atem sourit. _

_« Des « elle », il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup autour de toi, et la seule personne que je connaisse douée pour les recherches et suffisamment cultivée, c'est Sanae. Je suis sûre que c'est elle. »_

_Seto haussa les épaules et Atem rit. Après tout, qu'en avait-il à faire ? Seto lui avait offert un trésor, alors il allait s'arrêter là. Posant l'ouvrage sur sa table de chevet, il vint se nicher contre son amant qui avait, de son côté, laisser tomber son magazine sur le côté du lit. Eteignant la lumière, il vint s'enrouler autour d'Atem en le serrant dans ses bras, à la manière d'un enfant serrant contre lui sa peluche fétiche et, bienheureux, Atem s'endormit au chaud. _

L'impatience l'avait tenu éloigné des bras de Morphée.

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, son regard violine désespérément fixé sur le plafond de sa chambre, Atem attendait avec une pointe d'agacement refoulée que le temps passe. Au-dehors, tout s'était figé ; les rues étaient silencieuses, éclairées par les lueurs blafardes des lampadaires ; quelques moteurs vrombissant de temps à autres, des pas pressés au bas de son immeuble, un ivrogne déambulant en tenant des propos incohérents, un miaulement perdu au loin, les éclats de rire d'un groupe de jeunes rentrant d'une soirée arrosée… Les sens d'Atem s'étaient aiguisés par l'impatience qui l'avait gagné dès l'instant où il avait décroché le téléphone et entendu, à l'autre bout de la ligne, la voix inespérée d'Anera.

Rendez-vous dix heures demain matin à l'héliport de Domino, dans la zone ouest de la ville. Invitation valable pour Yûgi – quoi de plus normal, après tout – Joey – ça lui paraissait déjà moins évident – Téa – après le retour au passé provoqué par la rencontre musclée du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine et du Magicien des Ténèbres, ce n'était pas étonnant et même bienvenu, Atem brûlait d'en savoir davantage – Serenity – en revanche, il n'arrivait pas à remettre une quelconque raison pouvant motiver une telle décision – Tristan, Bakura et Marek – pour le second, on pouvait encore penser à l'esprit maléfique qui l'avait un temps habité, et pour le troisième, invoquer son ancien statut de Gardien ; mais concernant Tristan, c'était encore plus déroutant que la décision de convier Serenity.

Anera avait insisté pour que personne d'autre que ceux demandés ne viennent avec eux. Et quand Atem lui avait demandé où ils allaient, elle avait superbement éludé la question ; mieux encore, lorsqu'il s'était enquit de la présence de Kaiba dans cette expédition, elle lui avait répété l'heure du rendez-vous avant de lui raccrocher au nez. Quelque part, le Pharaon se doutait bien qu'il serait aussi présent. Si Téa avait été mandée par Anera alors que l'ancienne Princesse semblait la détester, du moins par le passé, il était plus qu'évident que le jeune PDG avait également été convié à la rejoindre. La seule chose qu'espérait Atem fût qu'ils ne soient pas en présence l'un de l'autre pendant toute la durée du voyage.

Espérance vaine. Après avoir réussi à s'endormir vers quatre heures trente du matin, Atem s'était rapidement préparé pour rejoindre Yûgi chez lui, et se rendre à la zone ouest de Domino où attendaient déjà Bakura et Marek, plongés dans une conversation visiblement très sérieuse. Bras croisés sur son torse, signe qu'il était très embêté par la situation, Marek écoutait, les sourcils froncés, ce que lui disait son amant.

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz », glissa Yûgi à l'oreille du Pharaon.

Atem hocha la tête et ils s'arrêtèrent de concert un peu en retrait du couple. Ils n'avaient que très peu envie de se mêler de leurs affaires, d'autant plus qu'ils se doutaient du sujet qui les occupait : depuis que Marek avait surpris Bakura, l'esprit maléfique, fuir de son café un soir où Bakura, l'amant de l'ancien Gardien, s'y rendait seul pour y récupérer son portable qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié, l'Egyptien couvrait d'une attention un peu trop insistante son compagnon qui, malgré sa douceur et sa patience légendaire, en concevait un désagréable sentiment d'agacement. Déjà la veille, le plus jeune l'avait reproché à son compagnon, et tout le reste de la journée de travail qu'ils partageaient, ils ne s'étaient guère plus adressé la parole que pour passer commandes ou autres détails strictement professionnels. Puis, quand ils partirent rejoindre leur petit chez-eux, un lourd silence les avait enveloppés, et Atem ignorait s'ils étaient rentrés ainsi ou s'ils avaient discutés un peu. Vu leurs comportements de ce matin, ça ne devait pas être le cas.

Joey, Serenity, Tristan et Téa arrivèrent en même temps. La jeune sœur du duelliste blond écoutait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, son frère aîné et le meilleur ami de celui-ci se bagarrer verbalement gentiment, comme de coutume, alors que Téa, légèrement en retrait, semblait ailleurs, le visage renfrogné et le regard sombre. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle n'appréciait que très moyennement ce voyage commandé par Anera, qu'elle ne portait guère dans son cœur, ce qui semblait fortement réciproque.

Les Kaiba firent leur entrée, silencieux, et considérèrent à peine la troupe qu'ils accompagnaient. Du moins, Kaiba l'aîné entreprit de les ignorer avec soin.

Ils patientèrent tous une bonne dizaine de minutes. Tout autour d'eux, des gens s'agitaient en tout sens, des annonces requérant la présence de tel ou tel saturait l'air de vibrations, quelques mots échangés leur parvenait aux oreilles, le vrombissement d'un hélicoptère qui décollait, l'apostrophe d'un chef à son subordonné… Personne ne s'approchait d'eux pour leur indiquer la marche à suivre ; même, il leur semblait que tous ignorait superbement leur présence dans l'héliport de Domino. Que personne ne vienne les chercher, Atem le comprenait ; après tout, ils avaient tous eu un bon quart d'heure d'avance. En revanche, que personne ne vienne s'enquérir d'eux, cela l'étonnait et le frustrait. Ne devaient-ils pas être considérés comme les invités de leur patronne ? Celle-ci n'avait-elle donc donné aucun ordre pour leur confort ? Visiblement non.

« Mademoiselle Ishtar, l'hélicoptère est prêt à partir. »

Il n'y avait rien de plus étrange que d'entendre distinctement une phrase déchirer la marmelade de conversations dans lequel ils s'étaient tous noyés en entrant dans l'héliport et en y patientant. Il n'avait sûrement suffit que du nom d'Ishtar pour attirer toute l'attention du Pharaon ; après tout, Isis était au service d'Anera, et sa présence ne devait signifier que le départ imminent de leur hélicoptère.

« Merci, Ryû », répondit la jeune femme.

La silhouette sèche, le visage long et raide, l'homme prit congé d'Isis en lui accordant un bref hochement de tête et rejoignit l'un des grands appareils rangé sur la piste, à l'extérieur des bâtiments encombrés de l'héliport.

« Je vois que tout le monde est là », fut la seule salutation qu'elle leur accorda lorsqu'elle se tourna vers eux.

Effectivement, tout le monde était arrivé, constata non sans déplaisir l'ancien Pharaon alors qu'un violent reflux de ressentiment se déversait avec allégresse dans son corps, ordonnant à ses poings de se serrer, à son visage de se fermer, à ses yeux de s'assombrir, à ses entrailles de se contracter. Le souvenir de leur baiser de la veille, suivi de près par leur altercation avec le seul homme qu'Atem avait tant espéré ne jamais revoir lui revint en tête avec une précision chirurgicale ; la moindre sensation, la moindre parole, le moindre tressaillement ; son champ de vision s'était considérablement rétréci, et autant qu'il détestait à cet instant son ex amant, il se détestait lui-même d'avoir cru à un quelconque repentir de la part du jeune PDG. Il avait été encore une fois trop naïf ; il avait réellement cru que ce baiser signifiait quelque chose… Encore et toujours de faux espoirs.

Atem se détestait de rester amoureux de cette ordure.

Pourtant, s'il n'avait pas été aussi aveuglé par sa déception douloureuse de la veille, peut-être aurait-il vu que sa façon de considérer le jeune PDG mettait celui-ci mal à l'aise, et qu'il regardait partout sauf dans sa direction, trahissant, quand on savait le décrypter un minimum, une certaine gêne doublée d'une honte refoulée. Son regard, cependant, restait aussi glacial qu'ordinaire, et son maintien restait droit, digne et hautain ; ce n'était qu'une vulgaire crampe d'estomac qui lui faisait détourner le regard. Quant à Makuba, toujours fourré avec son frère, il gardait obstinément le regard baissé vers ses chaussures, l'air misérable. Visiblement, il continuait de se sentir trop coupable pour ne serait-ce que regarder l'un des amis d'Atem à qui, en soi, il n'avait jamais fait de tort… même si son attention, à l'origine, n'avait pas pour but de blesser le Pharaon.

Un gémissement d'enfant se mêla soudainement aux conversations confuses. Abandonnant un instant ses sombres pensées, Atem porta toute son attention sur la jeune Ishtar, tête baissée vers un linge blanc qu'elle tenait dans ses bras ramenés en berceau contre son corps. Dedans reposait l'enfant en bas âge d'Anera, le jeune Arcanan, dont la petite main levée tentait d'attraper quelque chose, certainement une mèche d'Isis qu'il ne voyait pas bien, mais qu'il ne réussissait pas à avoir, n'emprisonnant entre ses petits doigts légèrement potelés que de l'air. Si chacun avait porté son attention sur elle, seule Serenity réagit. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille s'approcha d'Isis, bientôt imité par son frère aîné ; ils se penchèrent tous les deux vers l'enfant.

« Comme il est mignon… », déclara Serenity avec la voix des jeunes filles attendries par les enfants des autres. « Il a quel âge ? »

« Un an tout juste », répondit Isis.

« Il est drôlement calme… Arcanan, ouhou ! »

Pour jouer, Serenity s'était mise à agiter les doigts au-dessus du petit enfant, sûrement dans l'espérance qu'il se mette à rire et à tenter d'attraper ses doigts gigotant. Pourtant, l'enfant n'eut aucune réaction, continuant juste de faire des bulles avec la salive lui coulant des lèvres et attrapant encore et toujours de l'air.

« Inutile », intervint alors l'ancienne Gardienne. « Il ne peut pas te voir. Arcanan est aveugle depuis sa naissance. »

Une telle déclaration figea sur place la jeune fille aussi bien que l'aurait fait la foudre si elle s'était abattue sur elle. Stupéfaite, elle contemplait d'un regard ahuri l'Egyptienne qui, loin d'être ébranlée par ses propres paroles, continuait de bercer l'enfant. Atem lui-même avait été choqué d'apprendre l'handicap d'Arcanan, mais au moins cela expliquait-il le calme de cet enfant ainsi que son regard étrangement voilé, chose qui l'avait marquée la première fois qu'il avait pu voir ses yeux.

« Mais… comment se fait-il que… », commença Serenity, déroutée.

« Mademoiselle Ishtar ! », coupa sèchement la voix de l'homme qui lui avait annoncé les préparatifs terminés. « Nous devons y aller, j'ai ordre de partir à dix heures cinq au plus tard. »

« Je sais, Ryû, mais nous attendons encore quelqu'un… »

« Navrée, il y avait des embouteillages sur toute la route. Pourquoi aussi fait-il que tout ça ait lieu un lundi matin ? »

La démarche orgueilleuse, le port de tête fier et les yeux pétillants, Sheryl Kaiba débarqua à la manière d'une reine scandaleuse auprès du petit groupe. Son arrivée tardive et remarquée récolta un regard noir de la part d'Isis, qui resserra mécaniquement son étreinte sur Arcanan reposant entre ses bras ; en réponse, Sheryl eut un sourire suffisant et insolent à son égard. La tension monta d'un cran très sensiblement ; ce n'était manifestement pas le grand amour entre ces deux femmes aux caractères bien trempés.

« Tu es en retard », grogna Isis.

« Je sais, chérie, en attendant, je suis là, et Anera ne souffre aucune attente. Alors, ne retarde pas ton petit groupe d'invités, et confie-moi Arcanan, comme l'a demandé notre ancienne Princesse. »

L'héritière illustra ses paroles par les gestes, tendant les bras pour recevoir l'enfant. Isis, cependant, ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que tu sauras t'en occuper ? »

Sheryl eut un soupir à fendre l'âme en laissant retomber lourdement ses bras le long de son corps, les yeux au ciel. Puis elle haussa les épaules avec fatalité avant de répondre :

« Bah, parce qu'à défaut de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant, j'ai eu des chevaux… Non, sérieusement Isis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'occupe d'un enfant et, aux dernières nouvelles, Alexandre est encore vivant et en bonne santé. »

« Alexandre n'est pas du même gabarit qu'Arcanan », répliqua vertement Isis, perdant manifestement son sang-froid avec une facilité étonnante. « Il est bien plus robuste que son frère, comme tu le sais déjà ; Arcanan est de santé fragile et est aveugle, de surcroît. »

« Je sais, chérie », soupira Sheryl. « Anera m'a ensevelie d'instructions et de précautions, c'est presque si elle ne m'a pas dicté l'emploi du temps du bambin. Et j'ai tout noté », ajouta-t-elle rapidement, voyant qu'Isis allait répliquer. « Alors maintenant, donne-moi cet enfant et va la rejoindre, avant que l'hélicoptère ne parte sans vous et qu'elle s'énerve encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Ryû en serait bien capable. »

Isis était furieuse de n'avoir rien à répondre à la cavalière, aussi remit-elle avec un soupçon de brutalité et bien contre son gré sa charge dans les bras de Sheryl, qui lui adressa un sourire emprunt d'une profonde hypocrisie. Puis la jeune femme ramena l'enfant contre elle ; son sourire s'adoucit et chacun des gestes qu'elle eu envers le jeune garçon fut d'une délicatesse étonnante. Elle s'en alla ainsi, après les avoir brièvement salués, son attention toute tournée vers Arcanan, sous le regard vigilant et glacial de l'ancienne Gardienne.

« Allons-y », gronda-t-elle lorsque la longue silhouette de Sheryl eu disparu hors des murs de l'héliport.

Elle avait à présent une présence glaciale, plombant l'atmosphère et les rendant tous craintifs. Jusqu'ici, Isis n'avait jamais perdu son sang-froid, ne s'était jamais emportée, pas même lorsqu'elle avait été contrainte de combattre Kaiba sur le pont de son dirigeable à l'occasion des quarts de finale. La Gardienne avait toujours été d'un calme olympien et d'une responsabilité exemplaire ; aussi, ils n'avaient pas le cœur à déroger à ses ordres et la suivirent sans discuter, non sans une certaine réticence du côté de l'aîné des Kaiba. Celui-ci, sans doute aurait-il osé tenir tête à la jeune femme s'il n'avait pas été obligé à la suivre par une tierce personne, pensait amèrement Atem en se souvenant de l'autorité dont jouissait celle qui se prétendait sa sœur jumelle sur la personne de son ex amant. Une autorité bien trop importante pour être naturelle, surtout si on considérait que c'était Kaiba, le sujet concerné… Jamais Atem n'avait réussi à obliger Kaiba à faire quoique ce soit, auparavant, si ce n'était que de choses futiles qui se faisait couramment dans un couple. Alors qu'Anera ait ce pouvoir le rendait… jaloux. Très jaloux. Trop jaloux.

Il haïssait l'héritière Pegasus d'importer autant à l'héritier Kaiba.

Isis n'avait pas décroché un mot si ce n'était pour ordonner le décollage de l'appareil au pilote. Personne ne connaissait leur destination, personne n'avait réellement une idée sur le sujet, et même si une personne le savait, ce n'aurait été que Kaiba, et celui-ci se serait certainement gardé de le leur dire, juste pour le plaisir de les dominer. Pourtant, si on était attentif au regard dur qu'il jetait par-delà la lucarne à côté de laquelle il s'était assis, contemplant, bras et jambes croisés, l'étendue d'eau salée qu'ils survolaient à présent, on pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il était particulièrement frustré de ne pas savoir où ils allaient. Atem le savait bien, il avait par hasard tourné son regard vers lui et entr'aperçu cette lueur agacée et légèrement énervée du jeune PDG. Il avait horreur de ne pas contrôler la situation, et ce n'était pas dans cette situation-ci qu'il allait y parvenir. C'était Anera qui tirait les ficelles, et malgré toute l'affection qu'il semblait lui porter, ça l'énervait.

Personne ne parla beaucoup durant le trajet qui dû durer approximativement une heure. La seule chose qu'ils virent sous eux fût l'étendue calme de l'océan ; Atem pensa pendant tout le temps que dura le voyage qu'ils allaient se rendre sur l'Île aux Dragons, où le dernier tournoi d'Illusions Industries avait prit place. Pourtant, quand ils en étaient revenus la dernière fois, ils avaient mis deux heures et demies ; le fait que l'hélicoptère perdit de l'altitude à si peu de temps de vol le fit douter de leur destination. Où pouvaient-ils bien donc aller ?

« Vous devriez vous accrocher à quelque chose le plus rapidement possible, et à autre chose qu'à votre ceinture », conseilla Ryû.

Etrange conseil, se dit Atem. Pourquoi la ceinture ne serait-elle pas suffisante ? Il comprit soudainement lorsque l'engin fit une violente embardée vers la droite, déstabilisant tous ses voyageurs non prévenus et réfléchissant un peu plus au conseil donné plutôt qu'agissant selon celui-ci. Joey tomba de tout son poids sur Atem, lui-même s'étalant sur son voisin de droite Yûgi ; ils se ressaisirent tant bien que mal quelques secondes plus tard lorsque l'hélicoptère semblait adopter une trajectoire droite et descendante.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Madame désire que je fasse une telle manœuvre », disait le pilote à Isis, assise à côté de lui.

En réponse, la jeune femme resta silencieuse.

Au bout de cinq minutes, l'hélicoptère se stabilisa et descendit à l'horizontale, doucement, pour finalement se poser au milieu d'une clairière cerclée d'arbres, un côté ouvert sur l'océan calme et plat venant chatoyer doucement le pied de l'abrupte falaise. Ils n'avaient pas encore quitté l'appareil qu'Atem aperçut la silhouette d'Anera, droite, attendant au dehors à une distance raisonnable.

Ce n'était pas la joie de les revoir qui l'étouffait. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux violines durs comme de l'améthyste ; un savant jeu d'ombre et de lumière inconscient venait alourdir les traits de son visage, la rendant sombre et peu avenante. Pourtant, au-delà de cette attitude ouvertement hostile, Atem se surprit à déceler une certaine angoisse invisible. Il avait l'impression que toute cette attitude avait été savamment forgée uniquement pour se donner de la contenance, comme si elle redoutait que quelque chose ne se passe mal et qu'elle en soit intimement persuadée.

Ce qui était le plus surprenant, cependant, était la tenue dans laquelle elle se présentait. C'était bien simple : elle semblait n'avoir sur elle, en tout et pour tout… qu'un long drap qui la couvrait des épaules aux genoux, rabattu sur elle et maintenu par ses bras emmitouflés dedans, pieds nus et mollets à l'air, épaules dénudées comme le laissait voir l'espace que n'arrivait pas à couvrir le drap.

« Anera », agressa Kaiba dès qu'il eu mit pied à terre, « tu… »

« La ferme, Kaiba », claqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Atem eut un imperceptible sursaut. Depuis quand la jeune femme appelait-elle le PDG de la KaibaCorp par son nom de famille ? Qu'elle lui parle aussi sèchement et qu'elle ait le courage de le couper si audacieusement, ce n'était pas surprenant. Cependant, qu'elle utilise son nom de famille pour lui parler… Visiblement, le Pharaon n'était pas le seul à être choqué par une telle réaction inhabituelle de la part de la seule femme qui ait réussi à un temps soit peu dompter le fauve impérieux et prétentieux qu'était le jeune PDG. Ce dernier lui-même s'était tout net arrêté, les yeux écarquillés et ses paroles précédemment pensées mortes à la naissance de ses lèvres.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur leur petit groupe et personne n'osa s'adresser la parole. Une lourde atmosphère électrique appesantissait leurs épaules ; le regard méchant de la jeune femme allait des uns aux autres, sans différence de traitement. Pour qu'elle arrive à les clouer sur place ainsi, rien que par sa présence et son humeur, il fallait qu'Anera ait un charisme écrasant et qu'elle eut, un jour ou une époque, un élément décisif qui demandait autant de fermeté… comme diriger tout un peuple, par exemple.

Isis fut la dernière à descendre de l'appareil et Ryû vint, alors que les hélices tournaient mollement, saluer sa patronne d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Dans une heure et demie au plus tard sur l'Île aux Dragons », fit-elle en retour. « Si les plans changent, je vous tiendrais directement au courant. »

Nouveau hochement de tête, puis le pilote tourna les talons et se réinstalla derrière son poste. La clairière fut balayée par des rafales à la violence progressive ; Atem, attaqué vivement par de la poussière dégagée, se protégea les yeux en levant son avant-bras devant sa tête, plissant les paupières. Le sourd vrombissement de l'hélicoptère s'éloigna alors, et lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'un bourdonnement loin au-dessus d'eux, l'atmosphère dérangée par le départ de l'appareil, détournant toutes les attentions, revint lourdement leur peser sur le dos.

« Comment va Arcanan ? », s'enquit soudainement la voix inflexible de l'ancienne Princesse.

« Il allait bien lorsque je l'ai laissé à Sheryl », répondit Isis en avançant d'un pas vers sa maîtresse. « Altesse, êtes-vous sûre qu'il est sage de confier cet enfant à une personne de cette trempe ? Arcanan est aveugle et fragile de santé… »

« Et Sheryl dispose d'excellentes lentilles qu'elle prend grand soin de mettre chaque matin, Isis », répliqua sur un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique Anera. « Elle saura s'occuper de lui, je gage qu'il sera en excellente santé à ton retour. Et arrête de me rappeler que j'ai cinq milles ans de plus que toi. »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? », s'écria soudainement l'ancienne Gardienne. « Vous ne savez même pas comment se porte votre propre enfant, vous ignorez tout de lui, vous ne faîtes que suivre les recommandations des médecins. Vous lui avez toujours préféré votre aîné, alors qu'il a moins besoin de protection que votre second ; Arcanan ne comprend pas pourquoi ce n'est jamais sa mère qui le prend dans ses bras ! »

Atem en eu le souffle coupé. Dans une telle situation, même lui, qui semblait être à peu de chose près l'égal de cette femme, n'aurait jamais osé lui parler comme venait de le faire Isis, alors qu'il était le Pharaon, alors que lui avait gouverné il y a cinq milles ans. Non, il n'aurait pas osé faire une telle chose. Il n'aurait pas osé faire la morale à Anera comme venait de le faire Isis ; comment penser se dresser contre cette femme qui réussissait à inspirer de la terreur rien qu'en ayant les traits de son visage assombris, le sourire absent et les yeux peu avenants ? Visiblement, même Anera ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction ; cependant, au lieu de paraître désemparée, la colère marqua sensiblement son visage déjà peu engageant.

« Je doute », siffla-t-elle, « qu'Arcanan ait aujourd'hui assez de conscience pour se rendre compte des bras qui le tiennent, Isis. Et pour l'avoir mis au monde, je sais parfaitement de quoi il peut souffrir. »

« Altesse, pardonnez-moi d'insister », reprit plus doucement l'ancienne Gardienne en inclinant légèrement la nuque, « mais vous ne portez d'attention à votre fils qu'a travers moi. C'est vers moi que vous venez vous enquérir de sa santé et ce sont vos médecins qui prennent en charge l'ensemble de sa santé ; rares sont les fois où vous vous préoccupez réellement de lui. »

« Ca suffit ! », tonna Anera, les pupilles soudainement dilatées. « J'en ai assez entendu. A présent, veuillez rester groupé et ne jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais vous disperser ! »

Elle avait reporté sa colère sur eux et, inexplicablement, Atem su que ce n'était là qu'une dérobade pour échapper à une situation embêtante pour la jeune femme, ce qui paraissait plus que probable. En effet, Atem ne se rappelait pas avoir vu un jour la jeune femme porter Arcanan dans ses bras ; sur l'Île aux Dragons, c'était Isis qui avait poussé le landau de l'enfant, et c'était toujours l'ancienne Gardienne qui apportait les divers soins à Arcanan. Anera n'avait jamais porté, devant eux, un autre enfant qu'Alexandre. Les accusations d'Isis étaient fondées et, visiblement, Anera n'avait aucun argument valable pour contre-attaquer.

Et d'un coup, ses poumons se contractèrent violemment ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Plus d'air. Il n'y avait plus d'air autour d'eux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent brusquement, supportant un poids trop lourd pour qu'il puisse encore rester debout. Alors que les autres tombaient comme des mouches, Atem s'écroula lui aussi dans l'herbe de la clairière, une main sur la gorge, ses pensées affolées sans queue ni tête divaguant dans son esprit dans un désordre et une confusion atroces. Sa vue se brouilla ; de brûlantes larmes s'amassèrent à la frontière de ses yeux révulsés. Il tenta une fois de plus de prendre de l'air, mais c'était se débattre vainement. Il arrivait à peine à distinguer les pieds nus de l'ancienne Princesse, fermement posés sur le sol ; de vagues formes s'en approchèrent, sans qu'il ne puisse les identifier. Roulant sur le dos, il essaya une nouvelle fois de mettre fin à son calvaire.

Une longue goulée d'air glacé pénétra violemment sa gorge et enfla son torse, décontractant tous ses muscles et libérant la trop forte tension de son corps ; le poids qui l'écrasait précédemment, le clouant sur le sol, disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. A plusieurs reprises, Atem avala goulument l'air qu'on lui offrait de nouveau, faisant fi des pointes glacées transperçant sa gorge libérée ; pendant quelques secondes, voire une minute, il resta ainsi, allongé dans l'herbe, se délectant autant de l'oxygène comme s'il venait de découvrir un plat particulièrement délicieux que du ciel bleu dont il arrivait à distinguer à présent les nuages flottant paresseusement au-dessus d'eux. Que s'était-il passé ?

« C'est quoi cette foire ?! », suffoqua Kaiba non loin de lui.

Atem ferma les yeux et soupira d'agacement. Il ne pouvait pas être un peu plus poli, tout de même ? Ils venaient tous de frôler la mort ! Le Pharaon, considérant qu'il était peut-être temps de se remettre sur pied, roula sur le flanc.

Il comprit avec effarement que ce n'était pas à cause du subit vide d'air qui les avait emprisonnés précédemment que Kaiba avait ouvert sa grande bouche avec si peu de délicatesse. Là, à quelques pas d'eux, une longue silhouette longiligne toute vêtue de mauve, tenant dans sa main droite un long sceptre d'émeraude serti d'un lourd cristal vert pomme, au regard bleu glacé et à l'aura saturée de magie. Son grand couvre-chef recourbé projetait une large ombre sur son visage aux traits figés dans une expression hostile. Le Magicien des Ténèbres dans toute sa splendeur et sa puissance…

« Cette foire… ? », répéta une voix dangereusement basse.

En même temps qu'un long frisson dévalait son échine, Atem eu la désagréable impression que l'atmosphère elle-même frémissait. Instinctivement, il sentit un danger les couver d'un regard menaçant, plaçant au-dessus de leur tête une rutilante épée de Damoclès. Un mot de plus, une parole déplacée, un nouvel affront, et le mince fil sur lequel ils marchaient avec précaution se couperait net, les laissant tomber dans un vide angoissant. Cette perspective, qu'Atem devinait dans un étrange élan d'instinct, avait la faculté de le rendre extrêmement nerveux. Une nervosité dont il n'avait aucun souvenir en temps que double de Yûgi ; une nervosité, cependant, qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Cette sensation de tension lui était familière, sans pour autant qu'il ait un souvenir auquel le rattacher… la seule explication qui lui vint en tête fut celle d'Anera. Il leva la tête.

Il perdit son souffle l'espace d'un instant. D'une silhouette habituellement frêle contrastant avec l'impression de puissance qu'elle dégageait par instant, lorsqu'elle revêtait sa peau de Présidente Directrice Générale ou lorsqu'elle se battait en duel aux côtés de ses dragons, l'anormale ombre imposante qu'elle projetait le recouvrait de toute hauteur, allant même jusqu'à toucher, grâce au soleil se levant derrière elle, les corps de Joey et de Serenity qu'Atem savait derrière lui. Là, devant lui, ce n'était plus tant cette mère de deux enfants qu'il connaissait, qui couvait d'un regard tendre son aîné, qui riait avec une allégresse non dissimulée avec Tessa Milford ; ce n'était plus tant cette femme élégante aux manières de riches imprégnées de rudesse, fille et héritière du multi milliardaire Maximilien Pegasus, mais une créature qui avait avec le Pharaon une ressemblance frappante, dont les longs cheveux tricolores s'étaient rassemblés en une lourde tresse à peine bougée par les quelques coups de vent du littoral. Les mêmes traits durs et royaux et le même menton pointu ornaient son visage, les mêmes yeux violines étincelants brillaient d'une froide lueur, le même ovale dessinait les contours de sa tête au port plus fier, cependant, qu'à l'accoutumée ; pourtant, Atem était presque sûr que jamais l'Anera qu'il avait connu auparavant n'aurait revêtu pour les accueillir une armure toute d'or composée, dont l'épaule droite figurait une tête de dragon aux yeux en pierre d'onyx, brillant d'une lueur les rendant étrangement vivant. Une armure qui, quelque part, ressemblait avec beaucoup d'insistance à celles que Joey et le Pharaon lui-même avaient portées, lorsqu'ils avaient dû se battre à l'aide de capsules de monstre…

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses encore parler ainsi, Kaiba », siffla Anera, mauvaise, en braquant son regard violine glacé sur le concerné. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne penses même pas à te poser les bonnes questions, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'ais pas cru… Pourquoi, dis-moi, Kaiba, pourquoi penses-tu que Cataracte, chaque fois qu'il te voit, éprouve une forte envie de te botter jusqu'à ce que tu rendes l'âme ? »

Comme pour appuyer les dires de l'ancienne Princesse, un sourd ronflement, venu du fond des entrailles et nourrit d'une épaisse antipathie refoulée, résonna dans le silence suspendu de la clairière. Cataracte se manifesta, l'encolure basse, dissimulé dans l'ombre de l'orée du bois. A l'image de l'étrange accoutrement de sa cavalière, le cheval avait ce même poil sombre, ce même regard luisant d'hostilité, ces mêmes oreilles un peu plus longues que celles de ses congénères, cette même allure sauvage et déserté de toute noblesse, cette même rudesse et cette même indépendance dégoulinant de tout son être, indomptable pour ceux qu'il ne voulait pas mais adorable pour ceux qu'il acceptait ; pourtant, sa silhouette était plus nerveuse, et surtout, ses flancs se trouvaient agrémentés chacun d'une aile de dragon au cuir si fin que les rayons du soleil les transperçaient, pâlissant leur noirceur d'encre à en faire voir leurs veines. Un harnachement tout de fils d'or et de cuir doré enserrait sa tête et son ventre, rai de lumière sur la noirceur de son poil sombre. Kaiba eut un mouvement instinctif de recul ; incapable de dire quoique ce soit, les idées manifestement embrouillées, il s'immobilisa, avant de secouer frénétiquement la tête d'un air ahuri. Ce fut la seule réaction qu'il aurait fallu qu'il n'ait pas, car les yeux de l'ancienne Princesse se firent brusquement incandescents.

« Tu nous es tellement intolérant, tellement insolent et tellement irrespectueux », rugit-elle sous un impérieux coup de colère trop longtemps contenue, se déversant comme un seau d'eau retourné, « que s'en est une véritable agression ! »

Cataracte courba davantage l'encolure, au point d'avoir le nez contre son poitrail, en ronflant furieusement, frappant rageusement le sol de son antérieur.

« Altesse, je vous en prie », intervint une voix grave et posée.

Le Magicien des Ténèbres fit un pas en avant, portant son regard d'onyx sur la jeune femme dont l'attention restait tournée sur la silhouette agenouillée dans l'herbe de Kaiba, celui qu'elle était censé aimer comme l'ami qu'elle prétendait toujours avoir eu. A la grande surprise d'Atem, simple spectateur de la scène mais au combien troublé par ce qui l'entourait sans pour autant en éprouver une aussi grande surprise que celle qu'il lisait sur les visages de ses amis, figés d'effarement, seule personne apparemment dont les idées étaient claires et lucides, non pas arrêtées sur le Magicien en lui-même, ainsi que l'apparence du couple cheval/cavalier, Anera ne se rebella pas contre l'intervention de la créature préférée de son frère, comme elle s'était énervée en présence d'Isis, la seule personne de la connaissance d'Atem la servant avec autant de dévouement qu'un chambellan envers son roi. Non, au contraire de cela, la jeune femme redressa dignement la nuque ; les traits de son visage, soudainement tordus par la colère, retrouvèrent leur rigide royauté, ses yeux reprirent leur éclat glacé, et elle fit volte-face, rejoignant son cheval d'un pas impérial, sa longue cape blanche claquant au vent lui conférant un aspect cliché qui aurait pu être risible si l'atmosphère y avait été favorable. Avec attention, elle flatta l'encolure de l'animal puis, quelques minutes de silence s'écoulant, elle se tourna vers eux, le visage plus calme.

« Restez groupés », conseilla-t-elle en emmêlant ses longs doigts dans les crins de Cataracte. « Ne vous écartez pas les uns des autres, ou je ne garantis pas votre survie. Maintenant, levez-vous. »

Et sans attendre qu'ils obéissent à ses ordres, elle passa les rênes d'or au-dessus des oreilles de son cheval, celui-ci baissant docilement la tête, et, du bout des longues lanières à peines tenues par deux doigts, elle s'engagea dans le chemin de terre qui perçait l'orée du bois les entourant ; le Magicien des Ténèbres, lui, sembla attendre, considérant d'un œil impassible les personnes encore étendues, éparses, sur le sol.

Son regard croisant celui de la créature qu'il avait toujours préféré, Atem sentit comme un choc électrique l'animer subitement. Après leur soudaine privation d'air les agenouillant de force dans l'herbe, leur enlevant toute énergie, ce simple regard avait la force, à lui seul, de le relever. D'une certaine manière, Atem avait la nette impression que la créature lui transmettait l'énergie qui lui faisait tant défaut depuis quelques minutes. Cette même énergie qui le parcourait quand, lors des duels, le Pharaon l'invoquait pour le soutenir et le mener à la victoire. Cette énergie si protectrice, si bienveillante, cette douce chaleur… c'était la même chose que lorsqu'il apparaissait de son côté du terrain pour lui prêter main forte. Atem se releva.

Il fallut aider les autres à se remettre de leurs émotions. Alors qu'Isis s'occupait de Marek, le Pharaon s'accroupit devant Serenity, la personne la plus proche de lui, et la secoua légèrement par les épaules. La jeune fille était restée pétrifiée et, lorsqu'elle avait brutalement atterri sur terre à l'appel silencieux d'Atem, elle avait braqué sur lui un regard terrifié. Visiblement, les évènements extraordinaires et inexplicables n'étaient pas son quotidien : elle ne savait pas s'en remettre rapidement, au contraire de Yûgi qui, déjà, se relevait à son tour et s'occupait de ramener vers eux l'esprit de Tristan, sans pour autant avoir l'air de s'y retrouver. Comme d'habitude, en somme… Là où Atem relativisait et travaillait déjà à trouver une solution, Yûgi continuait de ressasser les évènements en cherchant une solution logique capable d'expliquer une telle chose. Son visage aux traits chamboulés et ses yeux violines au regard lointain étaient des signes évidents de sa réflexion profonde.

Le temps que tous se remettent debout, Anera avait déjà disparu quelque part au bout du chemin. Lorsque Bakura, avec l'aide de Marek, se fut remis sur ses deux jambes, le Magicien des Ténèbres, sans un mot, leur tourna le dos et s'engagea dans le chemin de terre. Yûgi se rapprochant de lui, Atem emboîta le pas de la créature sans une once d'hésitation, tentant de contrôler le flot de questions en se disant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger puisqu'Anera, elle, semblait contrôler la situation et qu'elle n'avait, jusqu'ici, rien fait pour lui nuire… Si ce n'était avoir noué une relation un peu trop proche à son goût avec Kaiba. De cela il en tirait une rancune se transformant en colère et en mépris à l'égard de cette femme qui n'avait jamais manqué de respect envers lui et qui ne semblait pas avoir dans ses projets sa perte, comme toute personne qui s'était approché de lui depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans ce monde : Marek, Bakura, puis Kaiba… C'était plus fort que lui.

Et puis, n'était-elle pas censée être sa sœur jumelle ? Une personne de sa famille, loin de lui vouloir un quelconque mal, de lui porter un quelconque préjudice ? Si tel était le cas, alors ça expliquait son sentiment de trahison, celui qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Depuis qu'il savait que Kaiba avait vécu et vivait maintenant avec une femme, avec laquelle il avait une relation pour le moins intime…

Atem n'eu cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur toutes ces questions. Son chemin, bien que tranquille, était des plus surprenants. Si le Magicien des Ténèbres était la seule créature apparue, encore aurait-il pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un vulgaire déguisement que la richesse d'Anera aurait pu financer. Cependant, difficile de croire qu'une telle chose puisse avoir une explication quand, en l'espace de quelques secondes – qui parurent cependant une éternité aux yeux du Pharaon, en train de s'étrangler à cause du manque d'air – la jeune femme elle-même fut habillée d'une rutilante armure semblant forgée dans l'or lui-même, alors qu'elle s'était tenue devant eux uniquement recouverte d'un drap trop petit pour la recouvrir entièrement. Phénomène d'autant plus étrange lorsque Cataracte était apparut avec des ailes de dragons greffées sur les flancs… Mais là, ce qu'il vit sur son chemin et tout le temps que dura leur balade en forêt, acheva de le déstabiliser et de le convaincre qu'ils n'étaient plus du tout dans le monde réel.

Deux Chevaliers Flamboyant mesuraient leur force brute l'un contre l'autre, dans une clairière à l'abord du chemin. Gaïa, le Chevalier Féroce, cheminait tranquillement à contresens, les croisant sans même leur jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard hostile. Un Roc de la Vallée des Brumes planait paresseusement au-dessus de la forêt et trois Bébés Dragons jouaient en piaillant avec vacarme ; une paire de Kuribo lévitant accompagnée d'un Watapon bondissant les suivaient, les yeux réduits en deux joyeux arcs de cercle. Le passage des bruyants bambins draconiens ne perturba pas le moins du monde le Dragon Millénaire, sa vieille carcasse affalée dans l'herbe et ronflant comme un pot d'échappement bouché ; devant eux, leur tournant le dos, le Chevalier de la Reine, le Chevalier du Roi et le Chevalier de Jack semblaient deviser avec gravité alors qu'au-dessus d'eux, les Dames Harpies fendaient l'air en poussant de joyeux rires criards, semblant se pourchasser les unes les autres.

L'île, outre l'impression de déjà-vu qui s'en dégageait, semblait peuplée de créatures de Duel de Monstres.

« Tiens, mais ce sont nos Elus ! »

Trop préoccupés par leur environnement pour le moins extraordinaire et incroyable, ils n'avaient pas vu le bout du chemin, la disparition des trois Chevaliers et leur sortie de la forêt. L'endroit était libre de toit, seulement recouvert de la voûte céleste dégagée de tout nuage, et le Soleil rayonnant projetait l'ombre d'un château aux hautes tours terriblement familier, venant occulter celles de trois grandes créatures qui, précédemment, les avait grandement aidés pour sauver une fois de plus l'humanité.

« Silence, Ermocrate », grogna Critias, son œil jaune scintillant de mépris.

Timaeus, la tête posée dans l'herbe, roula son œil unique en soupirant, balayant d'un souffle suintant le soufre les petits humains tétanisés, trop stupéfaits pour émettre une quelconque réflexion ou même avoir une pensée cohérente. Ermocrate, le dragon à la cuirasse rouge et à la tête disgracieuse, allongé dans l'herbe comme ses deux congénères, eut un mouvement agacé de la griffe alors qu'il continuait, sûrement par ennui, à labourer la terre sous sa dangereuse patte, creusant d'une griffe un profond fossé, large d'au moins un mètre. Le dragon aux écailles noires, couché près du dragon à la peau couleur émeraude, observa encore un moment son rouge compagnon avant de s'intéresser aux nouveaux arrivants, les englobant dans son regard jaune particulièrement aigu. Immédiatement, un sentiment de malaise submergea Atem, se substituant à la stupéfaction précédente. Gêné comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant, se sentant nu sous ce regard scrutateur, le Pharaon se trémoussa sur place.

« Critias, cesse de les observer ainsi », intervint d'une voix calme et posé Timaeus, relevant sa tête oblongue. « Tu sais bien que ça met les humains mal à l'aise. »

Le Dragon au Croc Acéré détourna son attention sur le Dragon à l'Œil Perçant, et les deux créatures s'observèrent longuement, l'une de haut d'un regard hautain, l'autre en contrebas d'un regard serein et fatigué. Timaeus ne semblait pas s'offusquer d'un tel comportement envers lui, alors que n'importe qui se serait irrité de se voir considéré ainsi ; au contraire de cela, il gardait une certaine dignité d'une rare noblesse.

« Et je te rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas chez eux, qu'il est donc contraire à toutes les règles de bienséance que des les accueillir de la sorte », continua sur un ton glacial Anera, apparaissant soudainement devant Ermocrate.

Qu'elle semblait petite face à la gigantesque bête ! Certes, elle atteignait son poitrail, mais la créature était si imposante comparée à elle qu'elle avait l'air d'une souris confrontée à un éléphant. A son apparition, Ermocrate baissa la tête et lui souffla brusquement dans le cou, la faisant sursauter et se récoltant un superbe regard noir. En réponse, le dragon sembla lui décocher un grand sourire, quelques canines et dents pointues apparaissant subrepticement entre ses lèvres écailleuses. Critias eut un profond soupir lourd de sous-entendu.

« Ca va, j'ai compris », répliqua de mauvaise grâce le dragon couleur d'obsidienne lorsqu'il intercepta le regard réprobateur de son compagnon vert, harmonieusement accordé avec celui violine d'Anera.

« Anera », commença Timaeus en dirigeant son regard bleu vers elle alors que Critias, à ses côtés, se levait et s'étirait en écartant de tout leur long ses puissantes ailes. « Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu leur ais expliquer la situation. »

« J'l'ai pas fait », grogna Anera ne manière si familière qu'Atem en fut surpris. « Je cherche encore le moyen le plus… simple de le leur dire. »

« Alors, dans ce cas, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions », intervint Critias qui, à présent debout, donnait le vertige à Atem. « Dis-le leur comme si tu nous parlais. »

Anera considéra un instant le dragon noir puis se tourna vers les « humains » toujours attroupés et toujours aussi silencieux. Les traits de son visage restaient rigides et ses yeux violines scintillaient d'agacement.

« Okay… Que les choses soient bien claires, dans ce cas. Vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous et, par conséquent, vous avez intérêt à vous en tenir aux conseils et ordres que je suis susceptible de vous donner. »

Elle s'interrompit, et Atem la pria d'un regard de continuer. Il en était arrivé à un point qu'il n'était plus capable de poser une seule question alors qu'il y en avait des millions qui se posaient d'évidence. Trop de surprises gâchaient la surprise en elle-même, et Anera les avait plongé dans un monde si surprenant que le Pharaon avait abandonné l'idée de l'interroger, se contentant d'observer les alentours avec un intérêt intrigué, incapable de se rappeler avec précisions de tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il savait juste qu'un point était surtout à éclairer : pourquoi Anera était accoutrée de la sorte…

« Bienvenue au Royaume des Duellistes ! », lança joyeusement Ermocrate, sûrement dans le but d'aider un peu la jeune femme à s'en sortir dans les explications.

La jeune femme en question semblait bien loin d'apprécier l'aide apportée. Dans un geste exaspéré, elle se plaqua la main au poignet cerclé d'or sur le visage en secouant la tête. Timaeus eut un léger rire grave alors que Critias reniflait dédaigneusement. Atem, quant à lui, n'arriva pas à accuser encore cette nouvelle et écarquilla les yeux.

Il avait changé de dimension, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Non, vraiment : d'abord, il voyait des monstres de Duel de Monstres partout, dans la forêt, sur son chemin, vivant comme s'ils étaient des humains dans une société normale, puis Anera qui s'accoutrait de sorte assez étrange, avec une armure forgée dans l'or même. Une lubie de riche, peut-être ? Pourtant, du peu qu'il la connaissait, Atem s'étonnait que ce soit son genre… Et puis, ces trois dragons qui les avaient aidés. D'accord, ils étaient réellement apparus, et le Pharaon avait toujours cru en leur existence. Après tout, ils avaient été humains, un jour… Mais, qu'ils soient là, en train de lui _parler_… Comme de véritables hommes… Et maintenant, le Royaume des Duellistes… Non, véritablement, il rêvait. Ou il avait été enlevé par des extra-terrestres. Ou peut-être lui avait-on faire boire une quelconque drogue ?

Le Royaume des Duellistes avait été victime, peu de temps après le tournoi qui y avait eu lieu, d'une irruption sous-marine si puissante que ça l'avait complètement submergée. On disait de l'île qu'elle avait subi le même sort que celui d'Atlantide ; quoiqu'il en fût, on n'avait jamais retrouvé de trace de l'île. Plus rien au radar. Surtout, plus personne ne se risquait de voler dans les environs de son ancien emplacement : on racontait que ceux qui y étaient pénétré avaient fini par disparaître ou par déclencher le siège éjectable pour sauver sa peau… L'île avait été officiellement déclarée détruite. Ce n'était pas possible qu'ils y soient… Même si cela expliquerait la familiarité monstrueuse du château qui le titillait depuis qu'ils en étaient en vue.

« Ce n'est qu'une façade », reprit la jeune femme comme si elle lisait dans les pensées du Pharaon. « Le Magicien des Ténèbres a créé une illusion assez puissante pour simuler la catastrophe, et depuis l'endroit est protégé par une bulle de magie qu'alimentent tous les magiciens de l'île… Il ne fallait pas que les humains découvrent l'île, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ici, ce n'est pas leur monde. Ici, c'est celui des monstres. »

« Absurde ! », s'écria soudainement Kaiba.

Anera lui renvoya un regard glacial.

« Absurde ? Alors j'aurais dilapidé toute la fortune de mon père » – Kaiba tiqua à cette mention – « dans des costumes et des illusions pour en truffer cette île ? Ainsi que pour concevoir cette armure ? Alors je suis curieuse, Kaiba, vraiment. Comment expliques-tu que tu te retrouves au Royaume des Duellistes alors qu'il est normalement détruit ? »

« Tu as dit toi-même que ce n'était qu'une réputation ! »

« Une réputation que tu as vérifiée ! », hurla-t-elle. « Un de tes hélicoptère s'est heurté à la bulle de magie de l'île, et j'ai vu mourir de mes propres yeux son pilote, s'étouffant parce qu'il manquait d'air ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse, moi, d'être accoutrée de la sorte ? »

Le changement brutal de sujet déstabilisa Atem autant que Kaiba, visiblement. Le jeune PDG, certainement aussi déboussolé qu'eux mais le cachant derrière sa hargne habituelle, resta silencieux alors que la jeune femme, les yeux incandescents, faisait un pas vers lui. La patte d'Ermocrate s'abattant devant elle l'arrêta, mais elle ne sembla même pas s'en offusquer.

« Tu ne crois pas que je suis sa sœur jumelle, hein ? », questionna-t-elle brutalement en pointant le Pharaon du doigt. « Tu penses que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence si l'on se ressemble autant ? Tu penses que ce que tu as vu lors du duel qui m'a opposé à Atem n'était que le fruit de ton imagination ? Comme à ton habitude ! Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que je continue à te fréquenter et à t'aimer malgré toute l'animosité que tu nous portes et que je subis à longueur de journée. Parce que tout le mépris que tu ressens lorsqu'Atem parle du cœur des cartes m'atteint aussi, puisque je suis aussi le cœur d'une carte. Et c'est pour ça, que je suis en mesure d'affirmer que je suis la sœur jumelle du Pharaon et que je viens de la même époque que lui. »

Atem avalait avec difficultés ce qu'elle disait. Il digérait encore assez mal qu'elle soit sa sœur jumelle, du fait de sa relation plutôt proche avec Kaiba, quoique, dans cette situation, ce ne soit pas si flagrant… Mais comment arriver à croire qu'elle était le cœur d'une carte ? Lui-même parlait de ce concept, et quelque part y croyait dur comme fer, mais ce n'était qu'une foi rassurante, c'était trop abstrait, il avait juste l'impression de sentir une présence quand il jouait ses monstres… C'était pour cela qu'il disait qu'il croyait au cœur des cartes, parce qu'il avait réellement l'impression qu'elles étaient habitées. De là, cependant, à ce que ce soit vrai… Ses croyances même le dépassaient, à présent. Plus rien n'avait de sens, et ce qu'il vivait maintenant était certainement encore plus fou que ce qu'il avait déjà affronté. Marek et son côté obscur, à côté de ça, n'était que du vent…

« Calme-toi, Anera », commanda doucement Timaeus en allongeant son cou jusqu'à ce que son museau atteigne le dos de l'ancienne Princesse, la poussant doucement. « Tu dois leur expliquer les choses avec calme et douceur, tu me l'avais promis. »

Anera était une personne pour le moins imprévisible, Atem l'avait remarqué à ses dépens. Là encore, elle prouva que rien n'était sûr avec elle. Dans de tels moments, Atem était intimement persuadé qu'une intervention extérieure aurait été saluée par un détournement de colère de l'ancienne Princesse vers l'importun et pourtant, l'intervention de Timaeus eu pour véritable effet de la calmer, ou au moins refroidir sa colère. Visiblement, ce n'était pas suffisant aux yeux du dragon qui ajouta :

« Cela fait assez de temps que tu es ici, ta frustration devrait être soulagée. Alors ne te rabats pas sur eux, qui n'ont rien fait. »

« Rien fait ? », grogna-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Timaeus la poussa une nouvelle fois du museau. Anera inspira profondément, chercha son calme puis finalement chercha un appui confortable contre la queue d'Ermocrate enroulée autour de lui et s'installa. D'un geste, elle invita les autres à également s'installer dans l'herbe, sans se séparer. Atem fut le premier à s'exécuter et les autres, obligés par une menace de mort, firent de même. De toute façon, même s'il n'y avait pas ce risque, il se serait bien gardé de partir, parce qu'ils n'en auraient pas eu le réflexe et encore moins l'intérêt. Cette histoire prenait une tournure trop stupéfiante pour qu'ils passent à côté, d'autant plus que cela les concernait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Si je vous ai fait venir ici », commença Anera, « ce n'est pas pour vous faire peur, mais seulement parce que les choses l'exigeaient. Si j'avais eu le choix, alors je me serais bien gardée de révéler que j'étais la sœur d'Atem… »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Atem dont les idées se rangeaient lentement.

« Parce qu'on s'en fout de savoir qui je suis… »

« Anera », coupa Critias, « le début. Commence par le début avant de raconter une histoire qu'ils ne comprendront pas. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et la rejeta en arrière, avant de reprendre.

« Le début… Il y a cinq milles ans, j'étais Reine d'Egypte. Aujourd'hui, j'ignore ma véritable nature. Je suis… une sorte d'hybride. Prisonnière d'un monde que je ne connais pas et un monde qui ne me connaît pas. Un mélange entre un monstre et un humain… vieux de cinq milles ans. »

« C'est impossible », commenta Kaiba, buté.

« Visiblement, tu ne te souciais pas de moi autant que tu le prétends », grinça-t-elle en réponse. « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je disparaissais subitement pendant une semaine chaque mois, en emmenant avec moi Cataracte et Alexandre ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'arrivais à tenir une semaine en ne dormant que quatre heures en tout et pour tout ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je mangeais à peine dans la semaine ? Et mes réflexes et ma force, que tu as éprouvés récemment ? Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne te soucies que de toi, j'ai été bête de croire que tu te poserais ce genre de question, même si au fond j'étais bien contente que tu les ignores. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Les créatures de Duel de Monstres n'ont pas besoin de dormir, encore moins de manger. Les humains eux, en ont besoin… Alors je suis le mélange des deux extrémités. En contrepartie de ces avantages, le monde des humains dans lequel mon côté humain m'oblige à vivre canalise l'énergie de monstre qui fini par me fatiguer, alors je dois rentrer dans le monde qui est le leur. Mais puisque je ne suis pas un vrai monstre, je ne peux entrer dans leur monde… D'où la nécessité de trouver une alternative et la création de cette île. Cet endroit est un passage, et un havre de paix pour les créatures qui viennent s'y reposer et s'y retrouver lorsque ceux qui possèdent leurs cartes ne les invoquent pas. Le cœur des cartes existent, Kaiba », ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Que tu le veuilles ou non. D'ailleurs, si ça peut t'aider à te convaincre… »

Pointant le ciel du doigt, elle désigna une silhouette étincelante trop éblouissante pour être distinguée correctement. Mettant sa main en visière au dessus de ses yeux, Atem essaya d'apercevoir ce que sa sœur désignait, et ne réussit à le faire que lorsque la silhouette se rapprocha et se posa avec une étonnante légèreté pour un monstre de sa taille entre Ermocrate et Timaeus.

Le regard fier et le port de tête altier, le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus se tenait là, devant eux.

Avec respect, la créature courba le cou à l'égard d'Anera, qui lui rendit son salut d'un hochement de tête.

« Je n'ai pas d'explications. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Je suis ainsi, je suis un hybride, un mélange de monstre et d'humain, je vis avec des créatures qui ne sont, jusqu'ici, apparue que comme des hologrammes, et j'ai un fils, un travail dans un monde totalement différent, où les hommes sont si rationnels qu'ils ne croient plus en rien qu'en la matérialité. C'était si différent en Egypte… »

Anera se leva, fit quelques pas en avant et joignit les mains dans le dos.

« En Egypte, ces créatures, personne ne les reniait. Parce qu'elles vivaient avec nous… Elles existaient. Réellement. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'aujourd'hui elles ne sont que des esprits, et pas simplement des dessins sur des bouts de carton… Le principe, à l'époque, était simple : chaque être humain était lié à une créature, mais il n'était pas obligatoire que celle-ci vive avec son humain, voire même, il arrivait fréquemment que des personnes ignorent totalement quelle était sa créature. Certaines vivaient vraiment avec nous, d'autres étaient indépendantes… Quand venait la fin d'un des deux, son esprit venait fusionner dans le corps du survivant jusqu'à sa mort. Il n'y avait pas de règle en la matière ; seulement, il arrivait que certaines créatures se transmettent de génération en génération dans une famille, comme la famille de Lumière, à laquelle étaient rattachés les cinq Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus. Seul le plus puissant des cinq dérogea à la règle et s'allia avec une tierce personne. Alors… Je pense que ce doit être à cause de cette situation du passé, qu'aujourd'hui leurs esprits existent réellement. »

Anera marqua une pause et, aveuglément, elle se mit à arpenter lentement la clairière sous le regard attentif de Critias et de Timaeus. Ermocrate, par ennui, s'était remis à creuser la terre d'une griffe, se contemplant d'un air las, alors que de son côté, le fier Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus portait son regard au loin, sur un point vague, comme ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite aux propos de la jeune femme. De son côté, à l'ombre de l'orée du bois, l'encolure basse et le regard antipathique et glacé, l'imposante présence de Cataracte pesait sur les épaules des seules créatures qui revêtaient encore pleinement la caractéristique d'humain.

Atem observa quelques secondes Anera puis ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit encore quelques secondes et se lança.

« S'ils étaient réels… Pourquoi ne le sont-ils plus, aujourd'hui ? »

Anera s'arrêta et leva le nez vers le ciel. Elle sembla chercher les mots puis finalement, lâcha sur un ton évasif :

« La guerre… »

Cataracte secoua l'encolure en soufflant et s'avança dans la lumière du jour. Les oreilles pointées vers l'avant – fait exceptionnel ne manquant pas d'étonner le Pharaon – l'animal se dirigea vers sa cavalière et leva le nez pour lui toucher l'épaule.

« C'est à cause de nous qu'ils ne sont aujourd'hui plus que des esprits. »

Sa monture s'était couchée contre le flanc de Critias ; à son tour, elle se glissa contre le côté chaud de son cheval, lequel allongea la tête dans l'herbe en ronflant.

« Nous n'étions pas les bienvenus. Enfin, si, nous l'étions ; en fait, nous étions tellement espérés qu'ils ne croyaient pas que nous arriverions un jour. Cependant, ils s'étaient tous attendus à ce que ce soit un seul enfant… Du moins, il aurait été plus facile pour lui qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un enfant. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envisagé l'idée qu'ils puissent y en avoir deux, qui plus est dans le même jour et la même heure ; pour notre père, nous étions un cadeau des dieux. Un cadeau qui a cependant coûté la vie de notre mère, qui mourut des suites de ma naissance. Contrairement aux traditions, je ne fus pas séparée de la famille royale, et je grandis avec le Prince héritier, mon jumeau ; c'était par l'un de ses caprices que je suis restée au Palais Royal… »

Elle eut un sourire amer.

« Ca nous ait tombé sur le coin de la figure, comme ça, sans prévenir. Nous avions sept ans. Sept ans qu'un homme nous haïssait parce que nous l'empêchions d'avoir le trône pour son fils… Ce fils auquel notre père avait promis le trône s'il n'avait pas de descendance. Pendant sept ans, cet homme, qui partageait presque quotidiennement notre vie, avait fomenté tout un plan, étudier toutes les possibilités pour se débarrasser de nous ; si toi, Atem, tu ne peux en avoir aucun souvenir, moi, j'ai eu tout le temps de graver son visage dans ma mémoire, alors qu'il m'enlevait, sous son bras, au grand galop sur son cheval. Je me souviens de sa fureur, je me souviens de ses hurlements : il n'avait pas eu le Prince héritier, et maintenant que la Petite Princesse avait été enlevée, il serait désormais impossible de se débarrasser du futur Roi. Impossible ! C'en était fini de ses espoirs, il n'avait plus qu'à se raccrocher à ma probable disparition. Le seul ennui… C'est que je n'avais pas disparu dans le bon sens du terme, loin de là… »

Atem n'avait jamais considéré Anera autrement que comme l'amie de Kaiba, celle qui partageait et sa vie, et son manoir, celle qui avait deux enfants, celle dont Kaiba avait tut l'existence et leur relation proche, celle qui était la fille adoptive de Maximilien Pegasus, celle qui lui ressemblait avec une étrange précision. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme une femme indépendante, qui avait sa propre existence, ses propres sentiments, ses propres intérêts ; Atem l'avait toujours associée à Kaiba, elle était _à lui_, et ne pouvait donc être que contre lui. Sa jalousie, par-dessus le marché, avait terminé de faire d'Anera la seule personne au monde qu'il ne voudrait jamais avoir à ses côtés.

Pourtant, c'était tellement différent maintenant. Maintenant, elle était là, dans une armure étincelante, adossée au flanc de son cheval, et n'avait plus rien du PDG d'Illusions Industries mère de deux enfants. C'était une autre personne, c'était… C'était tout simplement elle-même qui se présentait ; libre de tout souci d'ordre humain, elle ne semblait plus avoir d'autre intérêt que ses souvenirs. Ces souvenirs qui la rongeaient, ces souvenirs qui marquaient son visage d'une ride de douleur, qui voilait son regard améthyste d'un voile de tristesse douloureuse.

Son cœur rata un battement. Pour lui, Anera rouvrait le coffre qu'elle avait enchaîné pour oublier ses souvenirs, pour oublier à quel point ils étaient douloureux. Pour lui, elle revivait ce qu'elle avait refoulé parce que, contrairement à lui, elle gardait des souvenirs de leur passé. Des souvenirs qui avaient blessé son âme, d'une profonde blessure sanguinolente. Une blessure qui n'avait pas cicatrisé, et qu'elle rouvrait. Pour lui.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, Atem était lié à Anera, d'un lien puissant. Il comprenait la moindre de ses mimiques, le moindre petit détail qui inclinait d'un tout petit millimètre l'un des traits de son visage. Elle était ce qu'il lui manquait, que ça lui plaise ou non. Ses souvenirs, c'était elle qui les avait, et il avait la nette impression qu'elle aussi trouvait en lui ce qui lui avait manqué. Sûrement était-ce tout simplement ce frère qu'elle évoquait dans ses souvenirs, ce Prince Héritier qui avait insisté pour la garder auprès de lui quand ils étaient petits.

« J'ai été recueillie. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai été retrouvée par une famille dont les parents s'étaient promis de me ramener au Palais. Ils n'ignoraient pas qui j'étais, il était difficile de l'ignorer, quand on vivait en Egypte. Le miracle de la double naissance n'avait pas été passé sous silence, plutôt élevé au rang d'œuvre des dieux. Ils ne m'ont jamais ramenée. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens. Au début… Je ne parlais pas. Je n'ai rien dit pendant plus d'un an. Ils avaient beau essayer, rien ne sortait de ma bouche ; même leurs enfants ne savaient pas quoi faire pour me dérider, alors que l'aîné était le plus grand pitre que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré – et même encore aujourd'hui je le pense. Sa sœur, quant à elle, était un exemple de douceur… Quand j'ai enfin recommencé à parler, c'était pour leur dire à quel point je les aimais. Et quelques temps plus tard, alors que j'avais à peine douze ans, comme Khani, l'aîné de la maison, les parents sont morts. »

Cataracte secoua la tête alors qu'une motte de terre éjectée par la griffe d'Ermocrate lui atterrissait dessus. Le cheval assassina le dragon du regard, et celui-ci haussa son sourcil écailleux.

« Personne ne pouvait m'indiquer la direction du Palais, et après toutes ces années écoulées à croire qu'un jour ils me ramèneront, je me doutais bien que là-bas, à la cité royale, ils croyaient que j'étais morte. Et il y avait fort à parier que ma ressemblance avec le Prince Héritier se serait effacée avec le temps. Après tout, j'étais une fille, et lui un homme ; j'avais les cheveux longs et sales, certes de trois couleurs, ce qui n'était pas courant, mais ma peau avait pris un sacré coup par le manque de soin, j'avais beaucoup grandi et maigri par la même occasion… Je n'avais plus rien de la fille de Roi. Le maintien avait disparu et l'éducation avec elle ; là où je vivais, être précieuse et attendre qu'on vous serve n'était même pas imaginable. Et puis, vivre avec Khani et Kisara n'était pas déplaisant… »

« Kisara ? », interrogea soudainement Kaiba.

Anera l'ignora superbement ; Atem se demanda d'ailleurs si elle n'avait ne serait-ce qu'entendu qu'il était intervenu.

« Et un jour, t'es arrivé. Oh, pas seul, non. Nous avions seize ans. Je ne sais pas comment t'en es arrivé là. Tu avais la particularité de n'avoir aucune créature à qui être lié. Le seul être du Royaume à n'admettre aucune créature dans son aura, c'était le Roi. Enfin, le futur Roi. Père n'était pas encore mort, à cette époque. Ce jour-là, tu avais décidé de partir en balade et Seth, le jeune Prêtre de notre âge déjà au service de notre Père, ainsi que ce traître d'Akunadin… Ah, cette ordure ! »

L'exclamation de haine fit redresser les oreilles de Cataracte et sursauter Atem. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'emporte, coupant court à son intonation morne de la narration introspective.

« C'était lui… », gronda-t-elle. « C'était lui ! Lui qui avait abandonné son fils et sa femme en faisant croire qu'ils avaient été tués pour éloigner tout soupçon de lui quant à mon enlèvement, mais c'était lui qui m'avait enlevée, parce que c'était à son fils qu'était promis le Trône si la descendance faisait défaut au Roi. A ce traître ! Et il était là… Sur le dos de son cheval et accompagnant celui qu'il avait toujours voulu voir périr, avec son fils en plus ! Parce que oui, Seth était le fils caché d'Akunadin. Et Seth ne le savait pas… »

Elle marmonna quelques secondes dans sa barbe, ses yeux étincelant d'une haine féroce, puis finalement respira profondément. Quand elle reprit, son ton oscillait entre le dégoût et la neutralité qu'elle avait réussi à garder plus ou moins jusque là.

« Si je me souviens bien de tes explications, vous avez suivi la forme gigantesque et étincelante d'une créature qui s'était posé à côté d'un cheval monté par quelqu'un, et qui avait suivi ce même quelqu'un galopant sur le dos de son cheval. Intrigué, tu les avais suivi et était arrivé là où je vivais. La première qui vous a accueilli était Kisara, et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que je devais sa survie à Seth, qui l'avait secourue deux ans plus tôt. Et quand je t'ai revu… J'ai surtout vu Akunadin pâlir, parce qu'il était la première personne que j'avais vue en descendant. Si tu ne m'avais pas retenu, si tu ne m'avais pas promis qu'il serait châtié pour son crime, alors sûrement aurais-je laissé mon Dragon le déchiqueter… Le Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs. C'était lui, ma créature. Avec Khani et Kisara, nous formions une belle brochette… Khani avait hérité de la puissance du Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, tandis que Kisara était directement liée avec le plus puissant Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Tous les soirs, ces trois immenses créatures se couchaient autour de la maison et la gardaient à tour de rôle, et personne ne venait jamais nous embêter. De manière générale, personne ne venait jamais, mis à part Ahmasis, celle qui avait pris le relai des parents, à leur mort. Ils avaient trop peur de la réaction que pouvait avoir le Roi, au début, s'il apprenait qu'ils cachaient la Petite Princesse ; quelques années plus tard, ils ne venaient pas parce qu'ils avaient peur des dragons. »

Elle se leva. Cataracte leva la tête en sa direction, mais ne bougea pas ; la jeune femme fit quelques pas au hasard, leva le nez au ciel, joignit les mains dans son dos, profita d'une légère brise.

« Puis tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Tu nous as fait déménager après avoir tenu le siège une nuit, acceptant le confort peu digne du Prince que tu étais pour bien montrer que tu étais décidé à partir avec moi. Avec Kisara et Khani, si je le voulais. Ce que j'ai fait. Bien sûr, mon désir le plus cher était de partir avec toi, je n'ai que peu hésité, surtout que tu as tout de suite accepté qu'ils viennent vivre avec nous. Akunadin a fui pendant la nuit, mais qu'importe ? Tu étais là, j'avais retrouvé le seul homme qui m'avait toujours manqué. J'ai retrouvé la seule personne qui m'était nécessaire pour sourire de nouveau. Alors je me foutais bien de savoir que cet enfoiré était dans la nature, à préparer je ne sais quel coup tordu pour nous renverser. J'ai mis à la disposition du Royaume et à ta sécurité toute ma stratégie, et jusqu'ici rien n'avait jamais failli. Rien… »

Cataracte souffla brusquement.

« La mort de Père et ta montée prématurée sur le Trône ont suivi. Ton refus de prendre épouse et ma consécration comme Reine, reconnue par le Royaume. La raison de ce refus et le début de ta liaison avec Seth, que je cachais. Le mensonge d'une relation avec lui et la demande de preuve ; la naissance d'Alexandre… Ta rupture et ton mariage. L'attaque d'un Royaume ennemi et la mort de Kisara. Et Bakura… Ton mensonge pour me protéger, parce que des espions essayaient de me tuer. Tu m'as enfermé dans une chambre et fait courir le bruit que j'étais morte ; peu de temps après, Bakura attaquait. Et j'ai appris ta disparition. »

Ses poings se serrèrent et ses traits se révulsèrent par une intense douleur. Son cœur avait été percé par une lame acérée à ce souvenir, et celui d'Atem se serra. Il était donc… si important à ses yeux ?

« Je suis réapparue, folle de rage et de chagrin. J'ai repris la guerre en main, et ait mit un terme sanglant. J'ai sacrifié la moitié de notre armée pour massacrer l'ennemi. J'ai ordonné qu'on égorge dans leurs cellules tous les prisonniers de guerre. Qu'il n'en reste pas un. Pas un seul. J'ai exilé Téana sans état d'âme, cette Reine incompétente que je détestais depuis ma première rencontre avec elle. Celle qui m'avait empoisonné l'existence avec ses minauderies, avec son caractère à la fois d'une mièvrerie écœurante et garçon manqué. Je l'ai exilé en manipulant le jugement des nobles, et je suis remontée sur le Trône. Ce que j'ai vécu après, ce fut comme dans un rêve. Je n'avais plus envie de rien. Je présidais les assemblées mécaniquement, ordonnait avec habitude, me levait machinalement. Je n'avais plus goût à rien et faisait régner la terreur sur le Royaume. Pendant un an, le Royaume était terrifié, ils avaient peur de moi. Un vrai tyran. Mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais mon frère, mais personne ne pouvait le ramener. Je n'avais même pas de corps pour faire mon deuil. On m'a demandé de prendre époux, j'ai refusé, on a insisté, j'ai épousé l'un de nos frères écartés du Palais. Laotep, assoiffé de pouvoir. Pouvoir que je ne lui accordais pas. Furieux, il demanda à ce que je disparaisse, et ce fut Seth qui s'en chargea. Alors il me prévint, et je ne résistais pas. Je voulais partir, de toute façon. Il s'est servi de mon lien avec le Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs, et m'a transformé en monstre. Il m'a enfermé dans une stèle avec Alexandre et Cataracte. Ce que j'ignorais… C'était qu'il avait _vraiment_ prévu que je ne meure pas en temps qu'humaine. »

« Je n'aurais jamais su te tuer », intervint une voix grave et chaude qui fit frissonner Atem.

La voix de Seto sous la forme de son emblème, le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. A la différence peut-être que là, c'était plus qu'un emblème… C'était la créature elle-même. Ce même Dragon qui était venu prouver qu'ils étaient de chair et d'os. _Il savait parler_.

« Il aurait peut-être mieux valu », soupira Anera.

« Et quoi ? », protesta le Dragon. « Aujourd'hui, Atem ignorerait encore tout de son passé, il irait jusqu'à ignorer qu'il avait une sœur jumelle. »

« Il l'aurait su. Avec ou sans moi, le processus l'aurait révélé dès qu'il se serait séparé de Kaiba, dans la souffrance. »

« Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu dis ? »

« La déférence dont tu faisais preuve avant te fait cruellement défaut aujourd'hui… », gronda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

La créature retroussa sa lèvre supérieure, découvrant ses canines blanches.

« Tu ne l'invoques que quand ça t'arrange, cette déférence. Les faits sont là, Anera. Si tu n'étais pas là pour lui dire tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur son passé, à cette heure-ci il ne connaîtrait même pas le quart de ses souvenirs. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point le processus est aléatoire. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point il est important. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix du Dragon qui était cassé, à cette dernière phrase. Cette intonation légèrement différente ne manqua pas d'affecter Anera, qui détourna les yeux.

« Je… Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle, penaude. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Cette histoire s'est terminée il y a cinq milles ans, Anera. Maintenant, c'est son tour de souffrir. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il désigna de la tête Kaiba.

« Pardon ? », s'offusqua le concerné, piqué au vif.

« Notre histoire en Egypte ancienne se répète aujourd'hui », répondit Anera en se tournant vers eux. « En ce Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus vit l'esprit de Seth, le Prêtre qui a longtemps été l'amant du Pharaon, entretenant une relation chimérique avec moi. Vous ne trouvez pas que ça ressemble à la légende d'aujourd'hui ? Entre l'ancienne relation liant Kaiba à Atem et les journaux qui s'en donne à cœur joie sur une possible relation entre Kaiba et moi ; tout le monde croit que nous sommes réellement ensemble et que nous avons deux enfants. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est… la même chose ? »

Les regards violines identiques s'accrochèrent.

« Téana était ton amie d'enfance et était folle de toi. En revanche, elle me haïssait. Aujourd'hui, Téa est l'amie d'enfance de Yûgi, est amoureuse de toi et ne peut pas me voir en peinture. Khani et Kisara étaient frère et sœur, et particulièrement proches de moi ; regarde autour de toi. Qui dans ton entourage sont frère et sœur, et semble avoir une relation disposée à l'amitié avec moi ? »

Atem n'eu pas beaucoup à réfléchir. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul couple frère/sœur, et il se souvenait d'un récit d'une rencontre dans le centre-ville de Domino dans lequel la sœur en question avait dit tant de bien d'Anera.

« Joey et Serenity… »

« Si c'est vous qui êtes ici, c'est parce que vous êtes tous sujets à des rêves d'une grande réalité dont vous vous souvenez immanquablement le matin venu. Vous êtes tous les descendants d'une personne importante dans la vie du Pharaon ou dans ma vie. Tristan aussi, il était le meilleur ami de Khani et d'Atem. Vous abritez tous l'âme de votre ascendant, vous êtes tous affectés par ses anciennes relations, ces anciens sentiments. C'est parce que Seth aimait Atem que Kaiba aime Atem. C'est parce que Téana était amoureuse d'Atem que Téa l'est aujourd'hui. C'est parce que Khani était le meilleur ami d'Atem et de Dareb que Joey a une relation aussi proche avec Yûgi et Tristan. On peut aller encore loin comme ça. Tous vos sentiments, toutes vos liaisons sont aujourd'hui reproduites. »

Elle fit une pause et, son regard toujours ancré dans celui de son frère, elle reprit sur un ton plus grave :

« Même ma relation avec Atem n'a pas tant changée que ça. Il y a cinq milles ans, tu étais fou de jalousie lorsque tu as rompu avec Seth. Tu m'as reproché ouvertement d'avoir une relation privilégiée avec lui. Tu m'as même reproché d'avoir tout fait pour cacher votre relation. Parce que oui, après ta rupture, ta considération d'Alexandre a nettement changée. La réalité, dans tout ça, c'est que la preuve qu'il avait fallu apporter à la Cour et au peuple que j'entretenais bien une relation intime avec lui était un enfant. Un enfant… Tu étais furieux au souvenir qu'il avait fallu s'y prendre à plusieurs fois, avant qu'Alexandre ne naisse. »

Le souffle d'Atem se coupa en même temps que l'annonce l'assommait. Il revoyait la bouille de l'enfant, ses cheveux bruns en désordre et ses yeux d'un bleu rare pour un fils d'égyptienne…

« Alexandre est le fils de Seth, et après ta rupture d'avec lui, tu le considérais comme ton ennemi intime. Ce gosse n'avait rien demandé. Que tu t'en prennes à moi, passe encore. Tu t'es mis à me haïr, comme aujourd'hui, parce que je continuais de voir Seth. Tu t'es mis en tête que je couchais avec lui, et en voulais pour preuve mon premier enfant. L'ambiance était telle au Palais qu'elle n'en était plus vivable ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Comme aujourd'hui. »

Le Dragon grogna et regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Ermocrate, évitant tout contact visuel avec les humains.

« D'une certaine manière », reprit Anera, « tu n'avais pas tort de croire qu'Alexandre était le fils de Kaiba. »

« Et tu peux m'expliquer en quoi ce gamin serait effectivement mon fils ? », contre-attaqua Kaiba. « Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'appuyer sur cette histoire d'âme ! »

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta était meurtrier.

« Tu es désespérant, Kaiba », siffla-t-elle en réponse. « Je me fiche que tu ne considères pas Alexandre comme ton fils ! Tu n'es pas amené à le faire, parce que son père restera toujours Seth. Seth, dont l'âme est contenue en toi, mais l'esprit, les souvenirs, sont eux confondus avec ton Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Celui-là même qui a refusé d'attaquer lorsque tu t'es retrouvé face à Atem, à la finale du Tournoi que j'avais organisé. Le seul qui soit assez proche de toi pour te comprendre, le seul qui ressente réellement tes sentiments. Le seul qui soit capable de dire ce que tu ressens, et capable d'agir en fonction. Tu n'es pas Seth. Tu es son descendant. Alors Alexandre n'est pas ton fils. Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de te considérer comme son père. Et cette histoire d'âme, comme tu sembles l'appeler, n'a rien d'absurde. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi Téa est-elle amoureuse d'Atem et non pas de Yûgi ? Et pourquoi ai-je un frère ? »

Téa s'agita. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'on affirmait sans vergogne qu'elle était amoureuse d'Atem, ça commençait sérieusement à bien faire. Seulement, elle aurait peut-être pu s'interposer si le regard de Critias ne pesait pas si intensément sur eux, surveillant la moindre des réactions du groupe. Sans doute n'apprécierait-il pas que Téa insulte copieusement Anera pour se moquer autant de ses sentiments en en bavardant de manière si banale. Ses sentiments, bafoués ! Non, Anera le lui paiera.

« L'âme du passé touche le cœur et l'esprit de leurs descendants. Ils sont en vous, ils affectent vos sentiments, vos visions des choses… C'est différent, pour Yûgi. Son ascendant a vécu en lui, il a vécu avec lui, il a _cohabité _; de ce fait, ses opinions, ses sentiments, il les a gardé pour lui, il n'a touché que son âme et son esprit, pas son cœur, pas le cœur de Yûgi, ce qui explique l'amour de Yûgi pour Rebecca et non pas pour toi. Quant à ton jeune frère… Avant de mourir, Akunadin a confessé avoir laissé derrière lui une femme et un autre enfant, vivant, pour leur sécurité, dans la seconde ville du Royaume. Nous ne les avons jamais retrouvés. »

« Tu as évidemment réponse à tout… Ca fait combien temps que tu travailles cette histoire ? »

L'atmosphère éclata. L'air vibra des bases furieuses d'un rugissement. Il n'avait suffit que d'une simple seconde pour que la situation basculât dans une vision cauchemardesque, dans laquelle une silhouette rachitique noire s'apprêtait à lacérer de ses épaisses griffes le corps de Kaiba, soumis à d'étincelants rubis couleur de sang coulant d'une rage particulièrement haineuse.

« Khani, arrête ! », hurla Anera, subitement affolée. « Tu vas le tuer ! »

Le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges figea ses griffes dans le bleu du ciel et ses yeux étincelèrent de frustration. La respiration d'Anera était précipitée.

« Ne fais pas ça… », lui dit-elle dans un murmure essoufflé. « Tu risques de le tuer… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'y avons pas intérêt, et je n'en éprouve pas l'envie, malgré tout ce qu'il me fait subir. S'il te plaît, Khani. »

La créature resta indécise encore un instant, observant la silhouette immobilisée par la terreur de Kaiba d'un regard haineux, pire encore que ce qu'il avait bien pu connaître avec Cataracte. Finalement, il abaissa lentement sa patte et redressa le cou, détournant la tête pour mieux s'intéresser à Anera. Celle-ci sembla enfin s'autoriser à reprendre une respiration convenable.

« Tu n'es pas chez toi ici », répéta une fois de plus Anera en insistant sur chaque mot en se tournant vers Kaiba. « Chacun de tes sentiments, nous les ressentons au centuple, alors ton aversion, tu te la garde POUR TOI ! Et en dehors de cette île !! »

Kaiba fulminait. C'était une réaction étrange mais logique chez lui. Quand quelqu'un éprouvait un intense sentiment de panique ou de terreur suivant la situation, tremblant de tous ses membres, le jeune PDG, lui, se laissait envahir par une colère noire l'emmenant au bout de ses possibilités. Et dire que celles-ci étaient presque illimitées… Au moins, il se tut au lieu de chercher à envenimer la situation.

Anera se massa le front en soupirant. Avec lenteur, sa cage thoracique se gonfla et s'abaissa ; elle cherchait à retrouver un semblant de calme. Visiblement, elle était à fleur de peau. Elle semblait avoir emmagasiné toute sa hargne, léchant ses blessures en faisant preuve d'un trésor de patience. Patience qui, lui soufflait une petite voix, n'était pas son fort…

Brusquement, elle se tourna vers Atem et son bras décrivit un arc de cercle las dans la verticale, et si le Pharaon n'était pas doué de bons réflexes et n'avait pas perçu un furtif éclat d'or dans l'air, il n'aurait certainement jamais attrapé la clé qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Une clé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, en fer doré. Il l'interrogea du regard.

« Mahad s'épuise », répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au Magicien des Ténèbres, dont le visage grave n'avait pas pris une ride et la posture n'avait pas changé d'un millimètre depuis qu'il s'était posté à l'ombre de l'orée de la forêt. « Il est temps que vous partiez. »

« Ca ne m'explique pas ce que ça signifie », rétorqua le Pharaon en brandissant la clé.

« C'est un cadeau de mon père. Une villa en Egypte, non loin de la Vallée des Rois. Je n'ai pas toute ta mémoire, tu dois aussi la chercher. Contacte Tessa quand tu seras au Japon, elle exécutera mes ordres dès que tu te présenteras. »

Atem fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne viens pas ? »

« Dans mon état ? », ricana-t-elle. « J'ai failli y passer. J'ai encore besoin d'une bonne semaine. Si je n'extériorise pas, je risque de vous détruire avant d'enclencher ma propre destruction. Et je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas », ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, son regard se dérobant.

« Anera… »

Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Son regard violine posé, contrôlé, le fit frissonner, sans raison aucune.

« Tu n'as pas dit pourquoi les monstres étaient aujourd'hui de simples esprits. »

« Après la guerre, ils étaient devenus trop dangereux, devenus fous. Seth a pris soin d'enfermer leurs âmes dans la pierre. C'était la fin de nos liens, et les hommes sont devenus indépendants. »

Le fait qu'elle préférait regarder l'horizon dégagé signifiait sans doute aucun que la conversation était terminée, qu'ils n'avaient désormais plus rien à se dire. Immobile, entourée de dragons puissants et intimidants, elle semblait hors d'atteinte. Dans un autre temps, comme dans un songe. Dans un autre monde. Pour autant, Atem ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un à ce moment là. Même s'il était difficile de le croire, elle et lui venaient de la même époque et étaient liés par le sang.

Pour autant, son sentiment de rancœur ne s'amoindrissait pas. Si son intérêt avait effacé tous ses griefs, si la stupeur n'avait laissé place à aucun sentiment négatif à l'égard de l'ancienne Princesse, la perspective de la prochaine séparation faisait revenir au galop la rancœur qu'il nourrissait à l'encontre de sa jumelle. Plus que n'importe quelle information, la paternité d'Alexandre s'imposait dans son esprit. Finalement, et elle l'avait dit elle-même, ce n'était pas faux, quand on prétendait que Seto Kaiba était le père d'Arcanan. Le brun des cheveux de l'enfant et la couleur de glace sombre de ses yeux ne rappelaient que trop bien les souvenirs qu'avait Atem des courts cheveux bruns de son ex amant et de ses saphirs glacés. Des souvenirs douloureux, parce qu'il se souvenait avec une précision parfaite le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en perdant ses doigts dans le chevelure du jeune PDG et les frissons qui n'avaient eu de cesse de dévaler son échine quand il croisait son regard d'un bleu tellement rare. Des joyaux qui n'avaient appartenus qu'à lui… il fut un temps.

Atem ne pouvait nier qu'Anera et lui étaient frère et sœur jumeaux, et cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Au moins savait-il pourquoi il se sentait si trahi par elle, par le fait qu'elle soit si proche de Kaiba, par le fait qu'elle habitât avec lui, par le fait… qu'elle soit la seule en qui il ait une confiance absolue. Même si leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe aujourd'hui, même s'ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler, il était évident qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en elle. Une confiance qu'il n'avait jamais eue en Atem. Et un enfant, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir avec Atem.

« Qui est le père d'Arcanan ? », lança Atem avec une brusquerie nouvelle.

Le corps d'Anera se raidit mais elle ne se détourna pas pour autant de sa contemplation de l'horizon. Cependant, ses doigts se rétractant nerveusement les uns autour des autres étaient suffisants pour témoigner de sa surprise et de sa soudaine angoisse.

« Arcanan ? », questionna le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus en tournant un regard suspicieux sur l'ancienne Princesse.

« Mon second fils », marmonna-t-elle à l'adresse de la créature, laquelle ne dû rien entendre, de mauvaise grâce.

« J'ignorais que tu avais été une seconde fois enceinte », répliqua pourtant le Dragon en tournant son attention sur Kaiba.

« Il n'est pas de lui. »

« Alors de qui est-il ? », rétorqua Atem dont l'irritation disparue revenait avec plus de vigueur.

« Anera, il est temps de partir », coupa soudainement Timaeus. « Je crains que Mahad n'ait pas assez d'énergie pour l'aller et le retour. »

Elle hocha la tête et la frustration d'Atem s'en accru davantage. Même s'il était évident qu'Arcanan n'était ni du sang de Seth, lequel semblait n'avoir jamais été au courant de la grossesse de la jeune femme, ni de celui de Kaiba, lequel réfutait avec vigueur cette hypothèse et qu'Atem avait subitement envie de croire pour une raison qui lui restait inconnue, Atem ressentait l'envie irrésistible de connaître le père du second enfant de sa sœur. Après tout, n'était-il pas son frère jumeau ?

« _C'est quand ça t'arrange, hein ?_ »

Atem l'ignora superbement. Il allait exiger une réponse quand Ermocrate se leva et les fascina en s'étirant longuement. Ses longues griffes creusèrent davantage le sol.

« Suivez-moi », déclara Mahad de sa voix grave. « Ne vous éloignez pas. »

Ils furent contraints de lui obéir. On les avait suffisamment mis en garde sur les dangers que représentait le fait de sortir de la sphère magique pour qu'ils soient dociles quand on leur intimait de bouger. Avoir vu de leurs propres yeux de véritables Dragons, dont l'un avait failli mettre fin à la vie de l'un des leurs, les avait suffisamment convaincus de la réalité desdits dangers. Même Anera ne s'était pas trop approché d'eux, comme si elle savait qu'elle aussi risquait beaucoup si elle franchissait la limite, alors qu'elle était, d'un certain côté, aussi une humaine.

Aucun des dragons ne releva son manque de politesse alors qu'ils s'éloignaient sans une salutation de sa part.

La clairière où ils avaient atterri était vide.

« Altesse. »

Le Magicien des Ténèbres s'écarta pour laisser passer Anera, juchée sur le dos solide de son éternel destrier. L'animal avançait calmement, à pas mesurés, le port de tête pensif. Ses oreilles étaient vaguement pointées vers l'avant, mais ne penchaient pas non plus vers l'arrière ; ses yeux sombres ne brillaient d'aucune animosité. Pire, il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire d'eux. Il était foncièrement tranquille et détendu. Anera, elle, paraissait légèrement plus soucieuse que sa monture. Même si elle ne les regardait pas, la ligne qui se creusait à chaque commissure de ses lèvres en, témoignait pour elle. Elle s'arrêta à bonne distance de leur groupe et Mahad les força, sans même parler, à s'écarter et les posta à la lisière de la forêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, une ombre gigantesque plana au-dessus d'eux, et les trois Dragons Légendaires se posèrent en douceur au centre de la clairière et s'allongèrent, alignés, à la façon des sphinx, les ailes biens rangées le long de leur puissant corps.

« Joey, Serenity, Tristan et Téa, vous grimperez sur le dos d'Ermocrate », commença sur un ton absent Anera, provoquant une onde de paralysie stupéfiante sur le petit groupe d'humains. « Atem, Yûgi, Marek et Bakura, vous occuperez le dos de Timaeus. Kaiba, Makuba, Isis et Mahad, vous chevaucherez Critias. Arrivés sur l'Île aux Dragons, vous débarrasserez le plus rapidement possible leurs dos et vous attendrez que l'hélico vienne vous chercher. Isis, je te prie de les accompagner en Egypte, quand ils désireront s'y rendre. Je pense que tu leur seras plus utile que tu ne le seras à moi. Ah… »

Lâchant les rênes de Cataracte qu'elle ne tenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment, elle glissa la main dans le justaucorps d'acier et en extirpa quelque chose qu'elle lança une nouvelle fois à Atem. Sa précision témoignait encore de sa nature monstrueuse. Atem, de son côté, n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper. En y jetant un coup d'œil, il fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une carte, dont la représentation était celle d'Anera elle-même. Un cheval sombre aux flancs pourvu de fines ailes noires et un chevalier à l'armure d'or, tenant fermement dans sa poigne une longue et fine épée d'un noir de jais, dont les cheveux tricolores étaient rassemblés en une lourde tresse. La carte portait la mention _Le Chevalier du Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs_.

« Je te la confie, mais sache que m'invoquer dans un duel peut avoir pour conséquence de me plonger dans la coma pendant un certain temps, selon la puissance de l'attaque qui m'envoie au cimetière. Au vu de ses effets, je doute qu'elle te soit utile sans le Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs mais… je tenais à ce que tu l'ais. Tu vois, j'ai peut-être un fils qui a le même sang que l'homme que tu aimes, mais toi tu as ma vie entre tes mains. »

Atem se sentit chanceler sous le poids qu'elle venait de lui lancer sur les épaules. Son estomac se noua violemment et une bouffée glacée l'envahit, alors que ses yeux violines ne se détachaient pas du bout de carton qui se mit à trembler entre ses doigts. Elle l'avait acculé. Il brûlait de la lui renvoyer, de l'empêcher d'avoir confiance en lui ; il ne voulait rien lui devoir. Pourtant, son bras refusait de bouger. Il était incapable de la lui relancer ou ne serait-ce que la laisser tomber. Ses doigts refusaient d'eux-mêmes de lâcher prise.

La main blanche de Yûgi s'enroula autour de son poignet et lui intima silencieusement de baisser le bras, de ranger la carte avec les autres. Doucement. Tout doucement. Comme on dirigerait le geste d'un enfant choqué dont on aurait peur de la réaction. Docilement, le Pharaon se laissa faire, et alors que Yûgi rangeait la carte, le regard violine de l'ancien croisa celui de sa sœur jumelle. Elle était sereine. Ses iris violines respiraient la paix, le calme, la confiance. Son cheval, sous elle, ne bougeait pas. Le portrait qu'ils offraient était saisissant tant il était inhabituel. Il n'y a que quand les choses ont changées qu'on se rend compte à quel point une personne pouvait être mise sous pression auparavant, comme un bruit sourd auquel nous serions si habitué qu'il en serait inexistant, et dont on apprendrait l'existence que lorsqu'il s'arrête. C'était la même situation. Anera avait les épaules basses, les traits de son visage, auparavant si tendus et soucieux, n'étaient maintenant imprégnés que de paix et de sérénité. Il était surprenant de mesurer à quel point elle avait été tendue, auparavant. Atem fronça les sourcils.

« Grimpez », se contenta-t-elle de dire, lointaine.

Elle était si détendue à présent qu'elle paraissait avoir absorbé quelque substance stupéfiante au point de planer. Sans mot dire, Atem choisit d'obtempérer. Intimement, il savait qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle dans un tel état.

Timaeus avait couché son long cou à terre et regarda ses futurs cavaliers approcher. Atem s'arrêta à côté de son épaule et considéra son puissant corps d'émeraude avec circonspection. Un grondement rauque tressauta dans la gorge de l'animal, ressemblant vaguement à un rire.

« Contentez-vous de chevaucher à la base de mon cou, vous ne tiendrez pas ailleurs », s'expliqua-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Et comme pour confirmer les dires de leur ami, les deux autres dragons allongèrent également leur cou, bien droit et le plus à plat possible. Atem jeta un coup d'œil à Yûgi puis l'invita à passer devant lui. Visiblement, le plus jeune ne semblait pas très excité à l'idée de monter sur le dos d'un dragon ; déglutissant péniblement, Atem devina qu'il prenait son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers les écailles de la créature, prenant appui sur la patte avant de Timaeus.

« Reste devant », dit Atem à l'adresse de son ami. « Je viendrais derrière toi. Ca ne vous gêne pas d'être à l'arrière ? », demanda-t-il à Bakura et Marek.

Si Bakura ne répondit pas, blanc comme un linge, certainement parce qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendu, Marek se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Entraînant son amant doucement par le bras, il l'aida à grimper sur la colonne vertébrale de la créature d'émeraude et s'installa comme il pu derrière lui, le serrant contre sa poitrine. Il n'était pas très loin des puissantes ailes de sa monture, et avait bien du mal à adopter une position confortable. Le dos de Timaeus était tout de même large, même si cet endroit n'était certainement pas comparable au milieu du dos de la bête. A son tour, Atem grimpa et s'installa entre Yûgi et Bakura ; à peine assis et les jambes de chaque côté de la nuque de l'animal, son voisin de derrière s'agrippa violemment à lui. Timaeus releva doucement la tête.

« C'est bon ? Tout le monde est installé ? », questionna-t-il en tournant la tête vers eux – son cou était si long qu'il pouvait bien s'observer la croupe sans risquer de torticolis.

« Oui… Je crois », répondit Atem, visiblement le seul en l'état de parler.

Quoique Marek aurait pu s'en charger, lui aussi. Son air contrit n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque peur d'un voyage à dos de dragon.

A leurs côtés, les cavaliers d'Ermocrate et de Critias s'étaient également installés. Comme Yûgi, Makuba était installé devant, les mains posées directement sur les écailles d'airain du dragon couleur obsidienne, et les bras de Kaiba enlaçaient sa taille dans une étreinte protectrice. Derrière lui, Isis s'était contenté de s'asseoir sur le dos de la créature qu'on lui avait attribué, et le Magicien des Ténèbres attendait au pied du dragon noir. Sur le dos d'Ermocrate, Serenity et Téa prenaient la tête, suivie de Joey et Tristan, les trois derniers fermement cramponnés les uns aux autres. Les mâchoires de Joey étaient serrées tant il était stressé par un tel départ, et au lieu d'entourer la taille de Téa, il tenait fermement entre ses mains l'un des pics qui couvraient le dos de sa monture. Ermocrate, la tête tournée vers eux, les observait avec attention, semblant évaluer leurs places et ainsi les mouvements qu'il était autorisé à effectuer.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiéter », intervint soudainement la voix sereine d'Anera, si petite vue d'en haut. « Timaeus, Ermocrate et Critias sont suffisamment puissants pour ne pas avoir à faire de brusques mouvements. Votre voyage sera le plus doux possible. Arrivés sur l'Île aux Dragons, vous descendrez le plus rapidement possible du dos de vos montures, et je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le même passage douloureux d'un monde à l'autre va vous retomber dessus. Si tout se passe bien, vous devriez retrouver l'hélico quelques minutes plus tard. Je vous souhaite un bon vol. »

Puis, sans plus un mot, elle fit faire un demi-tour à sa monture et disparu dans la forêt. Les trois dragons s'entreregardèrent, et Ermocrate fut d'avis de commencer. Avec précaution, il se redressa, commençant par l'avant puis se dressant sur ses pattes arrière, et déploya ses ailes. Atem n'eut aucun mal à saisir pourquoi ils ne s'envolaient pas tous les trois en même temps : les ailes d'Ermocrate les couvrait entièrement tant elles étaient grandes, atteignant sans difficulté la position de Critias. Puis, dans un puissant battement d'aile, il se propulsa vers le ciel, battit encore deux fois des ailes avant de s'autoriser à se décaler. Du dessous, Atem n'apercevait pas ses amis. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de les chercher, Timaeus se levait à son tour.

Ses longues ailes d'émeraude se déployèrent de chaque côté de son puissant corps, couvrant le dragon d'obsidienne toujours allongé à son côté. Timaeus sembla respirer à fond puis, brusquement, il brassa puissamment l'air de ses deux grandes ailes de cuir et Atem, tout comme Bakura qui s'effondra sur son dos, alourdi par le corps de Marek subissant le même sort, se retrouva soudainement écrasé sur le dos de Yûgi par la force de l'air qui résistait. La seconde d'après, c'était une effroyable sensation de vide qui le saisissait, lorsque Timaeus remontait ses ailes et que, attiré par la gravité, il redescendait lourdement en direction du sol. Le manège recommença deux fois ; par deux fois, la pression l'écrasa et lui coupa le souffle, autant parce qu'il se retrouver comprimé contre Yûgi que parce que Bakura était incapable, lui aussi, de résister. La sensation de vide, elle, ne revint qu'une seule fois ; après la troisième puissante montée, Timaeus se stabilisa et plana en direction d'Ermocrate, lequel décrivait de paresseux cercles dans le ciel pour ralentir le plus possible sa descente. Visiblement, il était monté plus haut lorsqu'il avait décollé.

La vue était vertigineuse. Devant lui s'étendait à perte de vue l'océan calme sur lequel se reflétait les rayons du soleil, jouant sur les vaguelettes divaguant au gré du léger vent qui caressait agréablement le visage du Pharaon ; derrière lui – du moins ce qu'il pu en voir, ne pouvant que trop peu bouger non seulement par peur de tomber mais également parce que Bakura le prenait pour une bouée de sauvetage – s'étendait le vert Royaume des Duellistes. Le château, dressé sur sa colline, dominait l'Île. Ce spectacle, cette vue, il l'avait aussi admirée lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'Île, deux ans plus tôt, après le premier tournoi auquel il participa. Ce n'était pas pour lui rappeler d'excellents souvenirs. Le blanc château et ses hautes tour percées de fenêtres à meneaux, l'élégant château régnait en maître calme sur une île infestée de monstres, d'esprits anciens qui vivaient ensemble alors qu'ils s'affrontaient, crocs et griffes sorties, dans des arènes où ils n'avaient aucune pitié les uns pour les autres. Les temps avaient changés, mais quelque part, Atem sentait que la boucle était en train de se boucler. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la vue de l'édifice fut bouchée par l'apparition de Critias qui vint les rejoindre, planant à leurs côtés. Makuba était cramponné au cou de sa créature, Kaiba fermement collé à son dos ; Isis, quant à elle, s'était déjà redressée et observait les alentours sans même tenter de se tenir. Quant au Magicien des Ténèbres, il se tenait au poignet de Critias, debout dans la patte griffue de la créature. Ermocrate s'aida d'un courant ascendant et se plaça de l'autre côté de Timaeus, respectant des distances de sécurité raisonnable pour battre des ailes ; Serenity, la moins effrayée du quatuor, regardait les alentours, les yeux brillants d'admiration, se contentant de se coller au cou redressé d'Ermocrate, un bras enroulé autour. Téa se cramponnait à elle et avait la tête enfouie dans son épaule – elle avait toujours eu le vertige. Quant à Joey et Tristan, ils n'en menaient pas plus large. Sans qu'elles ne se concertent, les trois créatures prirent une direction commune et, les uns à côté des autres, s'enroulèrent dans un courant qui les porta vers leur destination.

Anera n'avait pas tort. Le voyage était encore plus doux qu'un voyage en avion. Les créatures ne faisaient aucun bruit, étaient assez puissantes pour ne battre que rarement des ailes. Quand cela devenait nécessaire, c'était si doux et semblait si facile qu'ils n'en ressentaient rien. Le cou de Timaeus faisait écran au vent, si bien qu'il ne le ressentait pas et n'était pas repoussé ; son corps d'émeraude se laissait porter par le vent, comme un train sur des rails, et n'avait aucun soubresaut ; Atem avait l'impression d'être assis dans un fauteuil qui allait de l'avant, le confort en moins. La colonne vertébrale de la créature, même si elle n'était pas saillante, se faisait clairement ressentir entre ses jambes. Peu à peu, il sentit Yûgi se détendre entre ses bras, jusqu'à même se détacher légèrement du cou de sa monture. Bakura, lui, demeurait toujours aussi crispé.

« Timaeus ? »

La créature tourna légèrement la tête et battit des ailes pour maintenir l'allure et la hauteur.

« Oui ? »

« Comment… avez-vous connu Anera ? Elle n'est pas de la même époque, et vous semblez la connaître depuis longtemps. »

« Comme la plupart des monstres. Elle plus précisément puisqu'elle connaît actuellement la même situation que nous il y a des milliers d'années. Comme nous, elle est un hybride, savant mélange de monstre et d'humain. Quand nous avons été transformés en dragons, soumis à une puissante magie pour redevenir des humains, nous avons connu la même situation. »

« Quand nous combattions Dartz, il a prétendu savoir tout de mon règne. Vous aussi, vous avez des informations ? »

« Nous avons été emprisonné dans la glace et nous sommes restés endormis jusqu'à ce que vous veniez nous délivrer. Non, je ne sais rien de toi, mis à part que nous sommes liés pour une étrange raison. Comme toi… »

Le dragon s'interrompit, pensif.

« Comme moi quoi ? », insista doucement Atem.

« J'avais aussi une sœur jumelle », révéla Timaeus après quelques secondes d'hésitation. « Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour me sauver, par le passé. »

« Et d'une certaine manière », intervint la voix rauque de Critias, « la relation qui m'unit à Timaeus est semblable à celle que tu as eu avec Kaiba. »

Ce qui expliquait la proximité des deux dragons, dans la clairière, l'un couché à côté de l'autre, alors qu'Ermocrate se tenait au centre, à distance raisonnable du couple.

« Comme moi, qui n'apprécie que très moyennement la présence de Critias, mais à laquelle je m'accommode parce que c'est comme ça », rajouta sur un ton léger Ermocrate. « Timaeus et moi sommes très proches, mais je n'arrête pas de me prendre le bec avec Critias. »

« Et si on considères que Joey est l'héritier de la puissance d'Ermocrate… », continua Timaeus.

« Alors… Vous aussi, vous seriez… »

C'était hallucinant. Timaeus hocha la tête, battit des ailes.

« Par le passé, nous avons aussi sauvé le monde, comme vous aujourd'hui », reprit le dragon d'émeraude. « Mais nous ignorons tout, Anera ne comprend pas non plus. Il est vrai qu'elle ne fait pas non plus l'effort de chercher. »

« Ca la concerne aussi ! », s'exclama soudainement Atem. « Pourquoi n'use-t-elle pas des moyens dont elle dispose ? »

« Comment tu réagirais, toi, si on te demandait de revivre les moments les plus douloureux de ta vie ? »

Pas la peine d'imaginer, il les vivait déjà.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point elle tient à toi. Si je me fie à ce que j'ai compris, nos destins sont liés en une sorte de répétition. Donc, je peux en conclure que ce que ressentais ma sœur à mon égard doit être à peu de chose près ce que ressent Anera pour toi. Dans ces conditions, alors je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a pas vécu de moments plus douloureux que lorsque tu as disparu, puisque tu es le centre de sa vie, la raison de son existence. Ma sœur m'avait dédié sa vie. Elle faisait tout pour me protéger, et faisait preuve d'une ruse et d'un sens aigu de la stratégie, elle m'aidait souvent à accomplir mes missions. Sa priorité était ma sécurité. C'est pour ça qu'elle est morte. Pour que je vive. Anera a elle-même dit qu'elle n'avait plus eu le goût de vivre, lorsque tu as disparu. Elle a fait vivre un enfer à son royaume. Te rends-tu compte de la signification de cette situation ? Elle a rendu les armes mais était bien trop fière pour se suicider. Je suis sûr que ma sœur aurait eu la même réaction, si jamais j'avais été mort avant elle. »

Atem ne répondit pas. Son regard dirigé sous lui semblait observer les flots qui filaient à grande vitesse, sans pour autant les voir. Alors, c'était donc ça la nature de sa relation avec elle ? Tous ces sentiments étranges, toute cette dévotion… C'était vrai, le récit qu'elle avait fait de leur vie passée, de ses souvenirs, avait tourné autour de lui, de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé en étant loin de lui, du soulagement qu'il avait lu sur ses traits, de ce petit sourire, quand elle avait évoqué leurs retrouvailles. Puis cette douleur sourde qui avait de nouveau assombrit ses traits, quand elle avait annoncé son retour sur le Trône après sa disparition. La voix brisée, sans ton, qu'elle avait usé, comme anesthésiée, lorsqu'elle a raconté son règne. La lassitude qu'elle avait transmise, quand Seth lui avait annoncé avoir reçu l'ordre de la faire disparaître. C'était donc vrai, cette impression qu'il avait eu, quand elle avait parlé de sa disparition. Il était si important pour elle…

« La carte qu'elle t'a donné », souffla Timaeus, « est une preuve qu'elle a une confiance aveugle en toi. Ce n'est pas simplement un moyen de te mettre au pied du mur, c'est une façon très directe de te signifier que sa vie t'appartient. Tu peux en faire ce que tu en voudras, elle sera toujours d'accord. Bien sûr, il arrivera des moments où elle tentera de te dissuader de faire quelque chose, mais elle est tout à toi. Cette femme… a un sens aigu du sacrifice. Nous qui sommes des monstres, notre existence ne tient qu'à un bout de carton ; lorsque Kaiba a déchiré la carte du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, celui-ci est mort et n'a pu être sauvé que parce que quelqu'un croyait encore en lui, croyait qu'avec du scotch, on pouvait le faire revivre. C'est cette confiance, cette foi, cet amour qui l'a sauvé, mais en attendant, il n'est plus capable de voler. Si la carte d'Anera tombait entre de mauvaises mains, elle serait forcée de leur obéir, mais également, elle sera sur la corde raide. Parce qu'il suffit qu'on la déchire, pour que son âme de monstre éclate, et sans elle, son âme mortelle ne saura subsister. C'est comme si on t'amputait de la moitié de son cœur, elle ne saurait pas vivre sans. Non seulement elle te confie sa vie, mais elle te donne le moyen de l'anéantir, si cela te chante. Elle ne s'y opposera pas. »

Elle ne s'y opposera pas. Elle était à lui. Entièrement à lui. La tête lui tourna.

Le reste du voyage se fit sans encombre. Atem ne cessait de tourner et retourner sa discussion avec Timaeus et plus le temps passait, plus ses idées se brouillaient. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, et, à vrai dire, n'avait jamais fait l'effort de regarder autrement. La seule pensée qui l'avait plus ou moins occupé quand ils l'avaient rencontrée était sa proximité dangereuse, cette complicité qu'il n'avait jamais eue avec Kaiba. Anera avait un ascendant certain sur lui, ce qu'Atem n'avait jamais réussi à avoir avec lui. Certes, Anera et Kaiba se disputaient souvent, mais il pliait l'échine, ce qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais fait lorsqu'ils avaient été ensemble et séparés par une vulgaire dispute qui ne manquait jamais d'arriver. Ils avaient toujours réglé leurs différends parce qu'Atem ne supportait pas d'être séparé de lui, et jamais Kaiba n'était revenu de lui-même… Ou si peu, quand Atem était réellement en colère et que, pour marquer cette fureur, il découchait au profit de la chambre qu'il avait occupé chez Yûgi, du temps où il n'était pas avec son amant. Alors, qu'Anera soit à même de le rendre aussi vulnérable avait mis hors de lui Atem, d'autant plus qu'il le ressentait comme une trahison. Une trahison qu'il avait enfin comprise, lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle était sa sœur jumelle.

Au fond, cependant, qu'avait-il appris sur elle ? Rien, il n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'aller plus loin que la constatation selon laquelle elle habitait avec son ex amant, et qu'elle arrivait à lui imposer ses conditions. Qu'elle avait des enfants, aussi…

« Critias ? »

Le dragon de jais tourna la tête dans sa direction. Timaeus avait légèrement redressé la tête – son attention était tournée sur la discussion que voulait engager Atem.

« Toi aussi… Tu as eu des enfants ? Comme Anera ? Je veux dire… Si vous êtes réellement lié par un lien répétitif à notre histoire, alors… »

« L'idée nous avait effleurée », répondit Critias en détournant la tête, faisant mine de se ré intéresser sur la route.

« Mais elle n'a jamais eu d'application concrète », compléta Timaeus. « Ni Critias ni Tanya ne supportait l'idée, et… Critias et moi n'avons jamais vraiment été ensemble. A l'époque, ce n'était pas une idée que l'on concevait, mais… parfois, nous craquions. Alors il fallait expliquer pourquoi Critias passait tant de temps dans notre demeure, et Tanya a elle-même conçu l'histoire. Elle aimait beaucoup Critias, et était l'une des rares qui savait dominer ses humeurs. Pour autant, donner la preuve de leur relation… Autant elle savait jouer la comédie, autant ça, elle s'en sentait purement incapable. D'autant plus que je la savais amoureuse… Je n'ai cependant jamais pu savoir de qui. »

« Amoureuse ? »

« Ce qui ne signifie pas forcément que c'est également le cas d'Anera. Et même si elle l'était, je ne pense pas que même avec l'intégralité de tes souvenirs tu en saurais davantage, puisque je n'ai jamais su de qui Tanya était amoureuse. »

Atem ne répondit rien. En effet, rien ne disait que tout n'était que répétition ; après tout, la jumelle de Timaeus n'avait pas eu d'enfant avec Critias et le dragon d'obsidienne n'avait jamais eu une réelle histoire avec le dragon d'émeraude. Tout ça demeurait tout de même un peu trop ambigu pour une simple coïncidence.

« Nous allons arriver », annonça finalement Timaeus. « Accrochez-vous. »

Critias et Ermocrate donnaient le même conseil de leur côté et finalement, ils perdirent de l'altitude. Malgré les avertissements, la descente se fit tout en douceur ; en revanche, l'atterrissage fut plus rude. Ermocrate fut le premier à atteindre le sol, et Atem l'observa faire ; à plusieurs reprises, il battit rapidement des ailes, allant jusqu'à déstabiliser ses cavaliers, se redressant au mieux possible pour arriver sur ses quatre pattes et planter ses griffes dans la terre meuble. Le Pharaon appréhenda leur propre atterrissage.

Comme prévu, il fut rude. Les ailes provoquèrent de violentes secousses alors qu'elles cherchaient à amortir la chute, et par manque de place pour ses ailes, le dragon dû se laisser lourdement tomber sur le sol, à l'image d'Ermocrate, déjà couché à plat ventre. Yûgi faillit glisser du cou de l'animal, et à peine Timaeus couché qu'il glissa à terre. Atem le suivit ; après tout, ils avaient ordre de dégager au plus vite les dragons. Critias se posa à côté d'eux ; la terre trembla lorsqu'il planta à son tour ses griffes dans le sol. Préalablement, le Magicien des Ténèbres avait quitté son perchoir et s'était éloigné.

« Bon courage pour la suite », souhaita Timaeus quand tout le monde fut à terre. « En cas de pépin, vous pouvez compter sur nous. »

« Merci », répondit Atem.

Le dragon d'émeraude courba le cou en signe de salutations, et ce qu'avait prévu Anera revint aussi soudainement que la première fois. Atem s'écroula au sol, suffoquant, privé d'air, et autour de lui ses amis faisaient de même, tombant comme des mouches. Pour autant, Atem gardait les yeux ouverts et luttait pour garder conscience ; aussi, il se concentra sur les mouvements des dragons. Ermocrate décolla, suivit par Timaeus et Critias. Le Magicien des Ténèbres les salua rapidement, et sauta souplement sur le dos de Critias, lequel avait foncé dans sa direction, rasant le sol, alors que ses deux compagnons s'éloignaient déjà. En deux battements d'ailes, il fut auprès d'eux, et repliant leurs ailes d'un commun mouvement, ils accélérèrent l'allure. Atem les regarda s'éloigner puis l'air revint aussi subitement qu'il avait disparu. Plus de traces draconiennes ni sur le sol, ni dans les airs.

« Allons-y, Ryû doit déjà nous attendre », déclara Isis, déjà debout, comme habituée.

Atem hocha la tête et se releva. Marek, chancelant, aida son amant à se remettre sur ses jambes, tandis que Téa acceptait l'aide de Tristan et Serenity était fermement maintenue dans les bras de son frère. En revanche, c'était Makuba qui s'occupait de Kaiba, l'aidant à se remettre debout. Visiblement, cet exercice ne convenait pas au jeune PDG.

Ils traversèrent la forêt en silence et débouchèrent sur le port où leur bateau de croisière s'était amarré lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'Île aux Dragons en vue du tournoi d'Illusions Industries. En haut des marches zigzaguant sur la colline, se dressait le château de conte de fées de l'Île, si différent de celui majestueux du Royaume des Duellistes. L'hélicoptère les attendait, son pilote fumait, appuyé contre la carlingue. A leur vue, il se redressa, écrasa sa cigarette contre la semelle de sa chaussure et s'approcha d'eux, saluant Isis.

« Nous pouvons monter, tout le monde est là », se contenta-t-elle de dire en le dépassant.

L'homme ne répondit rien et alla prendre place derrière les commandes. Tout le monde s'installa dans un silence religieux, et ils repartirent, cette fois en toute sécurité. Atem préféra le voyage à dos de dragons, au moins il y avait de la conversation et ça lui changeait les idées.

Ses jambes allaient lâcher. Sa gorge était sèche ; l'air s'accrochait et lui déchirait les cordes vocales. Si elle devait user de voix, personne ne l'entendrait. Et pourtant, elle continuait inlassablement, se repérant difficilement entre les identiques dunes de sables. La lune, ronde et scintillante, la narguait du haut du ciel dégagé, mais elle tenait bon. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus très loin. Anera le lui avait dit : elle avait le sens de l'orientation d'un cheval, et un cheval revenait toujours vers son écurie.

Alors, quand Kisara vit cette petite maison isolé, avec ses maigres cultures, un peu en retrait de ce village aux maisons espacées et blanchies à la chaux, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler et de nouvelles forces gagner ses jambes meurtries. Son équilibre se stabilisa et elle courut avec plus d'assurance, s'autorisant à s'effondrer une fois qu'elle serait à la porte de la maison. Sa maison. Son frère l'y attendait ; Anera aussi y était. Cataracte, couché à l'extérieur, témoignait de sa présence.

Kisara lâcha sa dernière respiration et chuta, incapable de tenir davantage sur ses jambes. Si seulement elle n'était pas tombée sur ces bandits en revenant chez elle, elle aurait pu revenir avec un cheval dont Anera et elle aurait pris soin. C'aurait été son cheval, à elle, à l'image de Cataracte, qui était le cheval d'Anera. Cet espoir d'avenir avait pris fin quand le cheval s'était cabré et, frappé par un bandit, était mal tombé, par la suite incapable de se relever. Au souvenir du courageux animal qui lui avait permis de fuir, son cœur se serra et ses larmes brûlèrent ses yeux. Ses doigts se refermèrent convulsivement dans le sable.

Un souffle chaud dans son cou l'arracha à ces affreux souvenirs. Tournant difficilement la tête, elle rencontra la tête disgracieuse de Cataracte qui, penché vers elle, l'inspectait consciencieusement. L'animal sembla réfléchir un long moment, soufflant deux fois comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, fourra son nez un peu partout en faisant attention de ne pas poser son sabot là où il ne faudrait pas. Ses oreilles, tels des radars, changeaient sans cesse de direction, jamais ensemble. La gauche allait en arrière tandis que la droite pointait sur le côté, puis elles changeaient de sens sans jamais s'accorder. Kisara ne bougea pas. Ce cheval était tellement suspicieux qu'un mouvement aurait tôt fait de le faire reculer et de le braquer, ses oreilles en accord plaquées sur son crâne, prêt à se battre. Aussi, quand l'animal fut satisfait de son enquête, il releva la tête et poussa un puissant hennissement. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

« Ca suffit, Cataracte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de… »

La voix si autoritaire et pourtant si familière qu'elle en réchauffa le cœur de la jeune fille s'interrompit immédiatement et quelques secondes plus tard, les genoux nus d'Anera s'effondraient sur le sol, à côté d'elle. Cataracte trépigna.

« Kisara ? Kisara, tu m'entends ? »

Elle aurait bien voulu répondre, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Les mains fines de sang noble d'Anera se saisirent doucement de sa taille et elle la fit se coucher sur le dos, posant sa tête sur ses genoux et écartant quelques mèches du regard de la jeune fille. Sa respiration était laborieuse.

« Khani, va me chercher de l'eau ! », commanda-t-elle avec empressement.

Kisara vit une ombre détaler sans opposer d'objections. Les mains fines d'Anera caressaient avec douceur son visage alors que la jeune fille tentait de réguler au mieux sa respiration, mais elle lui faisait trop mal, mettant sa gorge à vif chaque fois qu'une goulée d'air descendait son œsophage. Elle se sentait défaillir. Les mains fraîches d'Anera sur son visage ne suffisaient pas à la maintenir à la surface de la conscience. Sa vue se brouillait, elle était incapable de distinguer l'expression qui habitait les traits de son amie, penchée au-dessus d'elle, ombre noire qui se découpait sur le ciel sombre percé d'étoiles étincelantes. Incapable de résister davantage, et confiante maintenant qu'elle était chez elle, dans les bras de sa famille, elle se laissa dériver, et le noir l'engouffra entièrement. Quelqu'un cria son nom, mais elle glissait trop vite.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Enveloppée d'une douce chaleur, blottie dans un nuage de doux coton, Kisara se sentait légère et flottait dans un espace temps différent mais duquel elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle y était trop bien. Ca la changeait tant de cette roulotte de bois aux barreaux resserrés, à son lit de paille, à l'odeur fétide des hommes qui l'avaient baladée des jours durant. Elle n'avait pas froid, ici. Elle n'avait pas mal au dos, ici. Elle se sentait en sécurité, ici. Dans un cocon protecteur ; elle était persuadée que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. L'atmosphère était trop agréable pour n'être qu'un mensonge.

« Je suis inquiète, Khani », déclara soudainement une voix lointaine mais suffisamment forte pour que Kisara puisse en saisir tous les mots. « Sa créature n'est toujours pas apparue. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive de nouveau malheur. »

« L'important », lui répondit une voix tellement nette que Kisara eu l'impression que la personne se tenait juste à côté d'elle, « c'est qu'elle soit à la maison, maintenant. »

« Je sais… Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Si elle est si convoitée, alors quelle est sa créature ? Nous-mêmes, nous sommes incapables de la pressentir, mais tout notre entourage jure qu'il émane d'elle une puissance qui égale la nôtre, et nous savons tous les deux quelle est notre créature. Pourquoi la sienne ne l'a-t-elle pas rejointe ? »

« A son âge, je ne savais pas encore que le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges m'était lié. »

« Khani, sois sérieux. Tu avais un an de moins quand il t'a rejoint. »

La voix de Khani ne répondit pas. Kisara, bien que très à l'aise dans ce monde coton blanc, regarda autour d'elle, avec un regard neuf, éveillé, et chercha la provenance de ces voix. Elle avait l'impression que la voix masculine venait d'au-dessus, tandis que la lointaine émanait d'un point devant elle, loin devant elle. Elle leva une jambe, posa son pied, avança en hésitant, puis répéta l'opération. Tiraillée entre le désir de rester dans ce monde rassurant et l'envie de rejoindre ces voix, elle mit un certain temps avant de marcher franchement, alors que la conversation reprenait. A mesure qu'elle avançait, la voix féminine, aux sonorités graves et chaudes, se clarifiait.

« Je ne veux pas que sa créature fasse partie de celles qui vivent recluses. »

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Alors pourquoi… »

« Arrête, Anera. Je t'en prie, arrête. Depuis quand sais-tu que ta créature est le Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs ? Aussi peu de temps, voire encore moins, que moi. Personne ne prendrait la peine de l'enlever si souvent si le monde ne croyait pas dur comme fer que sa créature finirait par se déclarer.. »

« Tu t'entends parler de ta sœur, Khani ? »

« Oui. Comment veux-tu que je dise autrement ce qui est vrai ? »

« En évitant peut-être de le dire, justement », répondit une voix bienveillante qui sonna comme un réconfort aux oreilles de Kisara.

Elle se mit à courir.

« Bonjour, Ahmasis », salua la voix lointaine qui se faisait de plus en plus claire.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis hier. Khani est resté à ses côtés toute la matinée. »

« Tu as fait les travaux toute seule ? Tu vas te tuer avant l'âge, Anera. »

« Je préfère encore ça que de la laisser seule. Elle l'a été trop ces derniers temps. »

Le silence se fit, et Kisara accéléra. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde le chemin, la direction ; elle voulait sortir, mettre un visage sur ces voix si familières, sur sa sécurité. Alors elle courait. Encore. Comme la dernière fois, comme quand elle essayait de leur échapper, d'échapper à leur prison, à leur cruauté, à leurs rires gras et mauvais. Son cœur se contracta à ce souvenir, la peur la submergea de nouveau et ses jambes avancèrent encore plus rapidement. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus rare, et dans sa tête résonnaient les mauvais souvenirs, ceux de ces hommes qui l'avaient capturée, qui voulait d'elle ce qu'elle n'avait pas… Son estomac se noua, ses lèvres tremblèrent. Courir, encore et encore… Ils étaient derrière elle, il fallait qu'elle sorte au plus vite rejoindre sa famille, ces voix qui tranchaient par leur bienveillance, par le sentiment de sécurité qui s'en dégageait… Vite !

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et chassa avec une attentive lenteur les maux qui la pourchassaient. Derrière elle, les voix s'estompaient, devenant des murmures jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement, et l'agréable sensation de flotter dans du coton revint s'enrouler avec soin tout autour de son corps s'engourdissant. La douleur du relâchement de ses muscles bandés par l'effort glissa le long de ses membres, son esprit se libéra de ses chaînes et elle se laissa emporter. Confiante, elle referma les yeux et, allongée dans un cocon de coton, elle se laissa dériver.

Le jour était crépusculaire quand elle ouvrit les yeux. La voûte céleste était peinte d'une belle teinte cuivrée scintillante, tirant vers le sombre bleu de la nuit à l'horizon. Dans la chambre, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Kisara était seule.

Avec l'impression de flotter dans des limbes doucereux, elle se redressa dans le lit de fortune que sa famille avait acquis il y a quelques années. Deux couvertures de lin tièdes lui tenaient chaud, un verre d'eau était posé sur la table de nuit de bois brut que Khani avait construite pour mieux leur permettre d'avoir de l'eau à portée. Kisara s'en empara rapidement et le vida d'un trait, irriguant sa gorge sèche et pâteuse.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner ! », tonna soudainement la sourde voix aux intonations chaudes qui l'avait conduite dans son univers de coton.

Kisara sauta sur ses pieds, chancela, se rattrapa à temps et se tint la tête qui se mit à lui tourner. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle pu se permettre se reprendre sa route et précautionneusement, elle s'engagea dans l'escalier grossier de bois.

« Qu'importe ! », se récria une fois de plus Anera. « Je n'ai aucune raison d'y retourner. »

« Voyons, Anera », tenta de tempérer Ahmasis de sa voix bienveillante et douce, contrastant avec l'autorité naturelle qui se dégageait de celle profonde de la Princesse abandonnée. « Tu es une bénédiction pour… »

« Une bénédiction ? Ahmasis, il me semble pourtant me souvenir ne pas avoir été désirée au sein de la Cour royale ! »

« Cela ne signifie pas que le Roi était forcément derrière tout ça ! Il n'aurait pas attendu que tu ais six ans pour… Kisara ? »

Toute l'attention se tourna vers elle et elle se sentit gênée d'ainsi s'introduire dans la discussion tumultueuse qui se tenait entre celle qui s'occupait quotidiennement d'eux depuis la mort de ses parents et sa sœur adoptive. Khani, silencieux, était assis à la table de bois brut, les bras croisés et l'air grave ; son regard terne s'illumina lorsqu'il la vit debout dans les escaliers. Il fut le premier auprès d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras fins et puissants, à l'image du Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges si rachitique et pourtant d'une puissance considérable.

« Comment tu te sens ? », s'enquit-il une fois qu'il l'eu installée sur une chaise et s'être accroupi auprès d'elle.

« Ca va… », répondit-elle d'un air vague en observant Anera.

La Princesse arborait un air renfrogné et évitait le contact visuel avec elle. Debout dans un coin de la cuisine, bras croisés, elle observait l'extérieur avec un intérêt qui trahissait sa colère et son irritation, attitude qu'elle adoptait quand elle savait qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? », demanda Ahmasis en passant tendrement ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blancs de Kisara.

« Non… Anera ? »

« Je vais prendre l'air », répondit-elle abruptement en quittant le salon.

Kisara sentit les larmes monter alors qu'Ahmasis rabrouait vertement Anera en la suivant dehors. Khani serra son étreinte autour d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi… », chuchota son frère à son oreille. « Ahmasis est revenue sur le sujet de ses origines. »

Kisara hocha la tête, incapable de répondre à haute voix. De dehors, des éclats de voix leur parvenaient, indistincts, jusqu'à ce qu'Anera hausse davantage le ton, excédée.

« Je me fiche de tout cela ! Ma famille est ici, qu'importe que le sang paysan ne coule pas dans mes veines !! De toute façon, mon frère serait monté sur le Trône et j'aurais été mariée ailleurs, on me l'a suffisamment répété quand j'étais gosse, alors je préfère encore mon sort ici que là-bas, parmi les grands de ce Royaume. Laisse-moi, avec cette histoire, et n'en parlons plus ! »

La silhouette d'Anera se découpa derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine, et Kisara l'observa grimper sur le dos de Cataracte, lequel piaffait, énervé. Ahmasis, qui avait tenté de retenir Anera, la regardait s'éloigner au galop, le Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs les surplombant quelques secondes plus tard.

Ce qu'elle vit par la suite avait si peu de sens que Serenity choisit de se réveiller, troublée par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Khani, Ahmasis et surtout Anera, ils étaient si nets, si précis, elle avait une idée et des sentiments à leur égard si réelle qu'elle avait du mal à se rappeler qu'ils appartenaient à une personne qui n'était pas elle, au personnage de son rêve. Son cœur était encore serré, réaction qu'il avait eu lorsque Anera avait déserté la maison le soir même ; ses yeux la brûlaient encore, lorsque les larmes y étaient montés après la réaction de l'ancienne Princesse. Et ce sentiment de bien-être, de sécurité dans les bras de Khani, était tellement identique à celui qu'elle ressentait quand Joey la serrait dans ses bras que les paroles d'Anera, au Royaume des Duellistes, lui revinrent. _Qui dans ton entourage sont frère et sœur, et semble avoir une relation disposée à l'amitié avec moi ?Joey et Serenity…_ Khani et Kisara.

« Serenity ? Ca va ? »

La gorge nouée, elle hocha la tête pour répondre à son frère. Ryû annonça le prochain atterrissage ; ils bouclèrent leurs ceintures. En relevant la tête, Serenity croisa le regard d'Atem et elle sentit qu'elle allait lui devoir quelques explications.

« Alors… tu fais aussi ces étranges rêves. »

« Anera m'a comparée à Kisara et j'ai… eu une vision, de sa vie. »

Serenity préférait le mot vision. Dire qu'un rêve puisse être aussi net et cohérent lui donnait des frissons. Rassemblés dans le café de Marek, fermé de bonne heure, ils discutaient avec gravité de ce qu'ils avaient appris et de la révélation de Serenity.

« Nous avons tous un lien avec une personne de votre passé », commenta Marek. « Enfin… Je n'en ai pas particulièrement, mais vous oui. C'est pour cette raison que vous étiez tous au Royaume des Duellistes. »

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi fait-on ces rêves maintenant ? », questionna Atem en se tournant vers Isis.

La Gardienne resta silencieuse un instant, observant Arcanan, dormant paisiblement entre les bras de Serenity, qui avait tenu à l'avoir contre lui. A peine l'hélicoptère s'était-il posé qu'elle avait sauté dans un véhicule noir aux vitres fumées, qui l'avait conduit droit chez Sheryl Kaiba où elle avait fait le pied de grue en attendant que la propriétaire des lieux revienne de sa balade avec l'enfant. Serenity avait insisté pour qu'Isis l'autorise à l'accompagner, souhaitant se soustraire aux questions imminentes du Pharaon qu'elle sentait affluer aux bords de ses lèvres. Aussi rapidement qu'elles, les Kaiba avaient mis les voiles.

Serenity n'avait pas lâché de l'après-midi puis de la soirée le petit enfant, qu'elle bichonnait avec amour. Elle s'était entichée du bambin dès qu'elle l'avait vu, et redoublait d'attention depuis qu'elle connaissait l'handicap dont il souffrait. L'enfant était d'un calme religieux, presque troublant pour un enfant de son âge ; plus encore, il pleurait silencieusement. Ses gestes semblaient se faire tous au ralenti, tant il était précautionneux ; en l'observant, Serenity s'était rendu compte que l'enfant reniflait beaucoup, ce qu'Isis expliqua comme sa faculté à reconnaître les choses, à défaut de les voir. Ainsi, il avait appris à connaître l'odeur de Serenity, et restait désormais tranquille entre ses bras. Le temps d'adaptation a été relativement long, cependant.

« Anera appelle ça le processus », répondit finalement Isis d'une voix lente, donnant de l'importance à chacun de ses mots. « Après avoir découvert l'existence de son frère dans la même époque qu'elle, elle a cherché à comprendre. Et les rêves se sont déclenchés. Les rares fois où elle dormait, elle rêvait de son passé ; c'est une raison pour laquelle elle rechigne à aller dormir, quand son énergie vient à manquer. La ressemblance de Téa avec Téana, celle de Joey avec Khani, Serenity et Kisara, et son étrange relation avec Seto, celui qui ressemblait tant à Seth, son ami, cette relation qui s'est déclenchée, et s'est nouée trop rapidement pour n'être que normale… Tout ça n'a réussi qu'à la perturber davantage. Et puis Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs, celui contre qui Atem s'est battu la dernière fois qu'il avait été Roi. Les relations ambigües, si semblables… L'amour d'Atem pour Kaiba. Tout cela l'a convaincue. Elle a fait un effort, elle a revisité son passé, et s'est rendue compte que comme aujourd'hui, tout a commencé à déraper dès que Seth et Atem se sont séparés. Et c'est depuis cette séparation, que les rêves ont commencés, pour vous. »

Serenity joua avec la petite main d'Arcanan.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? », demanda Joey au bout d'un moment d'une voix soucieuse.

« Vos souvenirs sont essentiels », répondit Marek en servant des verres, derrière le bar. « Atem a traversé le temps pour sauver une nouvelle fois le monde, comme par le passé, et de manière définitive jusqu'à la prochaine itération, si jamais c'est censé se reproduire. Le point de rupture a été atteint, maintenant tout se joue. Tant que les souvenirs n'étaient pas essentiels pour l'avenir, ils dormaient ; maintenant, nous en avons besoin. Mais leur vieillesse rend leur venue aléatoire. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est ma… rupture qui a tout déclenché ? », tenta Atem en butant sur le mot rupture.

« Vous étiez l'équilibre », justifia doucement Isis. « Il a été rompu. Bakura ne s'attaquerai jamais à toi si tu étais encore avec Kaiba, parce que dans de telles conditions, tu aurais été invincible, confiant en Kaiba, sûr de toi, sans aucune faille parce que Kaiba aurait été aussi fort que toi. En couple avec lui, tu aurais été complet, comme par le passé. Il a longuement attendu votre rupture, mais ne disposait d'un laps de temps très court pour t'attaquer, dont il n'a pas profité pour une obscure raison. Maintenant que vous reprenez conscience de vos souvenirs, ses chances de victoire s'amincissent, mais il garde le même atout : la faiblesse du Pharaon. »

« Et nous avons tous un rôle dans cette histoire ? », questionna Serenity, sentant sensiblement que le sujet était encore trop délicat.

« Vous avez tous eu un rôle par le passé, aujourd'hui n'est pas si différent », lui répondit Isis en tournant sa complète attention vers elle, quelque part soulagée de la diversion de Serenity.

Ils se turent, cependant que Marek revenait vers eux, chargé d'un plateau et de leurs boissons. Avec attention et rapidité, il distribua les boissons ; Serenity l'observa faire alors qu'Arcanan serrait doucement dans sa petite main son index abandonné là. Chacun y allait dans ses réflexions. Atem surtout, était plongé dans ses pensées, certainement torturé par ce qu'il avait appris dans la journée. Serenity, elle, avait rapidement fait le point sur sa propre situation.

La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Anera, elle lui avait paru immédiatement sympathique, au contraire de Téa pour laquelle Anera n'inspirait que mépris et aujourd'hui une haine sourde qui était palpable lorsque les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans la même pièce. Et cela, rien qu'en croisant leurs regards violine et bleu. De son côté, Serenity ne rechignait pas à en savoir plus sur l'étrange personne qu'était la fille adoptive de Maximilien Pegasus, contre lequel elle n'avait d'ailleurs pratiquement aucun grief : après tout, elle n'avait pas été présente, au Royaume des Duellistes. De la troupe à laquelle elle était aujourd'hui attachée par l'intermédiaire de son frère aîné, elle était la plus pure parce qu'elle n'avait connu qu'à peine le quart de ce qu'eux avaient pu vivre. Pegasus, Dartz, ces grands ennemis contre lesquels tous conservaient une méfiance et une aversion étaient susceptibles de lui être sympathiques.

Kisara avait ressenti tant d'affection à l'égard d'Anera, par le passé. Un peu comme ce que Serenity avait elle-même ressenti ce jour particulier où elle et Joey avaient été les seuls habilités à franchir l'obstacle que composait Cataracte, arpentant le trottoir devant le magasin où Anera s'était ingéniée à dénicher une robe de soirée pour convenir au caprice de son père adoptif. Ce jour là, Serenity n'arriverait certainement pas à l'oublier. Il y avait eu ce quelque chose de particulier, ce lien étrange qui les avait liés, elle, son frère et l'ancienne Princesse, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, comme s'ils étaient amis de longues dates. Aucune barrière ne s'était dressée entre eux, leurs relations avaient été naturelles, faciles. C'était tellement clair à présent que Serenity n'avait pas cherché à nier l'évidence.

« Alors… », commença soudainement Atem, la voix pensive.

Il s'interrompit ; personne ne le força à continuer. Au dehors, la nuit était noire et la rue éclairée par des flaques de lumière jaunes. Atem était le seul à ne pas avoir touché à sa boisson.

« Si elle m'a confié la clé de sa villa en Egypte, c'est pour éviter que l'on attende trop longtemps… que nos souvenirs reviennent ? »

« Ce serait préférable, et… », répondit Isis en réfléchissant un instant. « Je crois surtout qu'il y a des choses qu'elle-même ignore. Après tout, si tu savais tout ce qui était nécessaire à ta réussite par le passé, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Etant donné que Pegasus a interrompu toute recherche en Egypte quand il a réveillé Anera, Alexandre et Cataracte, pour s'occuper pleinement d'elle et surtout parce qu'il en savait suffisamment pour ses propres projets, ignorant que par le passé, ces monstres avaient existés et tout le tintouin qui s'en suit » – Serenity sursauta à l'emploi de ce mot dans la bouche d'Isis, elle qui prenait tellement soin de son vocabulaire – « je suppose qu'il nous faut creuser davantage par nous même. Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire ; Bakura, s'il a déjà eu des réminiscences, sera sur nos talons. La décision d'y aller ne revient qu'à toi, Pharaon. »

Le silence qui s'abattit dans le café à cette simple phrase assomma Atem qui se sentit crouler sous le poids des responsabilités. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tiraillé entre son envie de battre en retraite, las d'être utilisé dans tous les sens, de devoir toujours courir après des ennemis inconnus et des légendes oubliées, derrière un passé qui lui revenait en pleine face, douloureux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une période de sa vie antérieure dans les bras de Seth, le Prêtre qu'il avait aimé, et qu'il aimait toujours, manifestement, et son sentiment ancestral de justice qui le poussait à aller au devant du danger, l'affronter pour qu'il laisse enfin le monde en paix.

_Lève la tête, Atem, et regarde autour de toi. Regarde qui a besoin de toi, aujourd'hui. Regarde qui est avec toi, aujourd'hui, et cesse de penser au passé. Pense au présent, au futur. Regarde loin devant toi, pas derrière toi. Cesse un peu de te morfondre, redeviens le Pharaon qui est monté prématurément sur le Trône, redeviens le Pharaon Atem, qui avait une vision si juste de la royauté, de la justice. Ne sois pas un homme. Sois un Roi. Le Roi qui mena son peuple au sommet de sa gloire, qui su garder la paix sur son Royaume, qui combattit avec impartialité. La faiblesse de ton cœur ne doit pas compromettre la grandeur de ton âme. Lève les yeux, Atem. Relève la tête, redresse ta nuque, affronte la réalité. Sois digne de la confiance de Mahad, soit digne de recevoir entre tes mains le pouvoir des Dieux Egyptiens. Et là, seulement à ce moment là, tu pourras dire « Kaiba, je te méprise ». _

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Anera, mais qu'importe ? Celle-là n'avait pas tort. Il s'était trop laissé balloter par les flots, par ses pulsions, et n'avait pas tendu l'oreille à son instinct, à son courage. Il ignorait encore comment il s'y était pris, par le passé, mais aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau, aujourd'hui, il allait tout faire pour vaincre ce pour quoi il avait traversé le temps, ce pour quoi il était né. Aujourd'hui était le présent, le passé l'avait forgé, son caractère en était le résultat et il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il avait juste besoin d'être lui. D'être le Roi.

« Nous irons », décréta-t-il d'une voix qui sonna avec une clarté nouvelle. « En Egypte. Nous irons en Egypte. Dès demain. »


	9. Mensonge ou Vérité pour les Autres

Bonsoir =)

Je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée. A vous, qui êtes - ou avez été - des lecteurs de ma fiction : je suis désolée. De multiples raisons régissent mon retard (conséquent) dans la publication de ce chapitre, à commencer par le défaut cruel d'inspiration et de temps. Sachez, pour autant, que je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, en aucune façon. J'entends bien la mener à son terme et régler le sort d'Atem et de Seto. Après tout, je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction, alors, mis à part le temps et l'inspiration, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas la continuer. Elle verra son avant-dernier chapitre, son dernier chapitre, son épilogue et sa fin alternative.

Disclaimer : Anera Pegasus, ses enfants Alexandre et Arcanan, son cheval Cataracte, et Sheryl Kaiba sont ma propriété ; il n'en va pas de même de l'ensemble des autres personnages principaux et secondaires, appartenant à Kazuki Takahashi.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture =)

**Eagle Eclypse.**

**

* * *

Corneille et ses Choix  
**

Chapitre IX : Un Mensonge pour un Autre ou une Vérité pour les Autres

_« Tu penses que ça va lui plaire ? »_

_Etait-ce Atem qui manquait d'habileté dans l'art du complot ou Seto qui avait la chance de débarquer au moment le plus opportun, du moins à son point de vue ? Bien sûr, il s'était plus ou moins douté qu'Atem n'allait pas rester les bras croisés la semaine précédant son anniversaire, mais il était déçu de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas aussi doué dans les manœuvres sous la table que ce qu'il s'était imaginé – quand bien même il n'avait jamais cru être l'amant d'un Pharaon vieux de cinq milles ans, Seto s'était plu à imaginer quelles auraient été ses compétences et son savoir-faire dans les domaines tels que, justement, le complot. Visiblement, il l'avait surestimé ; au moins, cela prouvait qu'il était meilleur que lui dans ce domaine. Décidant, dans sa grande mansuétude, de laisser Atem penser que ses plans étaient encore secrets, Seto passa son chemin et monta dans son bureau. _

_Il n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance au 25 Octobre. Dans son esprit, ce n'était qu'un jour comme les autres : d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait toujours travaillé avec la même application, la même ardeur et la même pression que l'ensemble des autres jours de l'année, année sur année. Seul Makuba lui rappelait que c'était son anniversaire, en le lui souhaitant, mais sans jamais rien lui offrir. Gozaburo ne l'avait jamais permis. Alors qu'Atem pense à préparer quelque chose pour l'occasion ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid ; au mieux, cela n'éveillait qu'une curiosité intéressée de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien organiser, étant donné que ses amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main – même qu'ils ne se comptaient pas. Il n'y avait guère que Makuba et lui pour penser à son anniversaire. _

_« Joyeux anniversaire, Seto ! »_

_A peine Seto était-il entré dans la salle à manger que Makuba s'était jeté sur lui ; l'énergie dont il faisait preuve le jeune garçon chaque matin était impressionnante, même pour un lève-tôt tel que son aîné. Makuba dans les bras, Seto leva le regard et s'aperçut qu'Atem brillait par son absence ; il n'était pas dans leur chambre quand il s'était levé. _

_« Où est Atem ? », demanda-t-il à son frère. _

_« Je ne sais pas », fit Makuba en se dégageant des bras de son aîné pour reprendre place devant son petit-déjeuner déjà entamé. « Je crois qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Yûgi tôt, ce matin. »_

_« Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se lever avant moi. »_

_Et il avait une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle il dérogeait à l'habitude, quoiqu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Yûgi venait faire là-dedans. S'installant à la droite de Makuba qui dévorait ses céréales, il attaqua le bol de café que l'on posa devant lui en entreprenant la lecture du journal soigneusement plié sur un coin de la table. Cinq minutes plus tard, on tira la chaise à sa droite et, levant le regard, il observa Atem prendre place et demander à la jeune domestique, arrivée ventre à terre s'enquérir de ses désirs, les éléments de son petit-déjeuner habituel. Seto arqua un sourcil._

_« Tu n'as pas encore déjeuné ? »_

_« Non », répondit Atem en croisant les bras sur la table, vrillant son regard améthyste souriant sur lui. « J'étais allé donner un coup de main à Rebecca, au ranch. Yûgi m'avait demandé d'y faire un tour. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont pas assez de palefreniers ? »_

_« Certains sont en congé maladie, d'autres en vacances et les derniers ont démissionné. Dis comme ça, ça fait beaucoup, il n'y en a que quelques uns d'absents mais elle avait besoin de main d'œuvre pour sortir certains chevaux. »_

_« Depuis quand tu montes à cheval ? »_

_Atem haussa les épaules en se redressant, alors qu'on lui déposait sa « commande » sur son set de table. _

_« J'ai des réflexes. »_

_Seto n'avait pas besoin de creuser plus loin pour savoir d'où lui venaient – hypothétiquement – ses réflexes. En silence, ils continuèrent de petit-déjeuner ; Makuba quitta la table avant eux et s'installa dans le canapé, zappant sur la télé sur les chaînes jeunesse. Du coin de l'œil, Seto observait son amant ; il ne laissait rien passer d'une possible excitation à l'idée de lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire. Au contraire, Atem semblait serein, particulièrement calme, plongé dans ses pensées mais pas soucieux, ni enivré. Juste lui-même. Peut-être pas doué pour se dissimuler, mais bon comédien. Une ombre de sourire joua sur les lèvres de Seto. _

_« Ah, joyeux anniversaire. »_

_Atem, se levant de table après avoir avalé sa dernière gorgée de café, agrémenta ses paroles d'un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de son amant, puis alla se caler à son tour dans le canapé de cuir blanc. Seto, surpris de voir son amant le lui souhaiter si tôt et sans rien d'autre qu'une marque d'affection, fixa son dos pendant une bonne minute. _

_La journée se passa aussi normalement qu'elle aurait dû. Makuba et Atem regardèrent deux films tandis que Seto, installé exceptionnellement dans le salon, travailla. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Atem annonça rejoindre ses amis au centre-ville, et ne revint qu'en début de soirée ; encore une fois, il n'avait rien de quelqu'un qui avait prévu quelque chose pour l'anniversaire d'un proche. Sans savoir s'expliquer vraiment pourquoi, Seto se sentit terriblement déçu – et vide. _

_« Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas, maintenant ? »_

_Il prit le temps de pendre son manteau au portemanteau avant de se tourner vers Atem qui, assis contre le montant du lit, l'observait attentivement. Seto lui lança un regard interrogateur, sourcils froncés. _

_« Tu es distant », s'expliqua Atem. « Tu es légèrement plus… communicatif, quand tout va bien. Un souci avec l'entreprise ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Alors quoi ? »_

_« Il n'y a rien qui n'aille pas. »_

_Au regard du Pharaon, Seto comprit qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Loin de s'en formaliser, Seto alla dans la salle de bain attenante et s'y changea, se brossa les dents et lorsqu'il revint, Atem était fourré sous les couvertures, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, les yeux clos. Avec un soupir silencieux, Seto se glissa à ses côtés et éteignit la lumière. A peine la chambre fut-elle plongée dans l'obscurité qu'Atem roula sur lui et lui bloqua les deux poignets ; son visage était légèrement imprégné de l'éclat de la lune, le découpant dans la pénombre de la pièce. _

_« Que tu ne lises pas avant que tu éteignes la lumière, ça, c'est une preuve irréfutable que quelque chose cloche. Alors quoi, Monsieur Kaiba ? »_

_« A qui tu parlais, hier matin ? »_

_Seto distingua un changement dans l'expression d'Atem, mais la luminosité était trop faible pour lui permettre de déterminer quel sentiment étirait ses traits maintenant, d'autant que son regard était plus expressif que le reste de son langage corporel. _

_« Hier matin ? », répéta-t-il, incrédule. _

_« Oui. »_

_« Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? »_

_Seto grogna ; ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. _

_« Tu demandais à ton interlocuteur s'il croyait que quelque chose allait plaire à quelqu'un. A qui et de qui parlais-tu ? » _

_« J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fliques, maintenant… »_

_« Atem ! »_

_En l'espace de quelques secondes, il inversa la situation et se retrouva au-dessus du Pharaon, lui tenant, comme celui-ci l'avait fait, ses poignets contre le matelas. Il était convaincu que son regard scintillait, dans la pénombre. _

_« Alors ? »_

_« Je parlais à Yûgi, je lui demandais si le cadeau que j'avais en tête pour Téa allait lui plaire. »_

_« Un cadeau… pour Téa ? »_

_Il se sentait soudainement particulièrement désillusionné et ridicule. Très ridicule d'avoir espéré, au fond, qu'Atem change une fois dans sa vie le jour de son anniversaire. _

_« Oui, pour Noël. »_

_Le ton d'Atem était clairement intrigué ; il ne s'était douté de rien, et apparemment, n'avait pas même songé à organiser quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Seto se laissa retomber sur le côté et se passa une main sur le visage. Celle d'Atem vint doucement caresser sa joue, et sa voix, chuchotant, se glissa dans son oreille :_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« Rien », répondit-il, buté. _

_« Arrête ta comédie. Tu… Tu m'en veux de ne t'avoir rien offert ? »_

_Seto savait que s'il ne répondait pas, Atem allait tirer la conclusion logique qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, mais s'il répondait « non », Atem allait aussi sentir qu'il lui mentait. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'échappatoire, et comme il l'avait prévu, son amant devina sans peine ce à quoi il pensait. _

_« Je pensais… que tu n'y accordais pas d'importance, et qu'un cadeau ou… une surprise te paraitrait superflu, trop futile. Je ne voulais pas t'encombrer. Je suis désolé. »_

_Seto ouvrit la bouche, avala de l'air plus qu'il ne parla, et la referma. En réalité, Atem y avait pensé. Il y avait pensé. Il y avait pensé, mais avait préféré ne rien faire, parce qu'il pensait que ça allait l'indisposer. Parce qu'il pensait qu'en temps que Seto Kaiba, il n'en avait rien à faire, du jour de son anniversaire. Que c'était un jour comme les autres, où il travaillait comme n'importe quel autre jour, de n'importe quelle autre année, année sur année. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que ça lui aurait fait plaisir, alors même que Seto l'avait ignoré jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente déçu de n'avoir rien reçu pour ses dix-neuf ans ?_

_Sa sensation d'être particulièrement stupide atteignit son apogée. _

_Brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, Atem pouffa. Seto lui lança un regard assassin. _

_« Laisse-moi deviner », grogna-t-il. « Tu me trouves touchant. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre, enfin ? »_

_« Je n'aime pas que tu me trouves touchant. Je suis tout, sauf touchant. »_

_« Ouais. T'es une brute, c'est bien connu. Un homme sans cœur, un requin vorace. Un homme d'affaires qui ne jure que par son entreprise. Tu ne peux pas être touchant. »_

_« Parfaitement. »_

_« Crétin. »_

_Sa réplique mourut sur les lèvres d'Atem qui s'emparèrent des siennes. La main de Seto remonta le long de la nuque de son amant et appuya doucement, invitant l'autre homme à y mettre un peu plus d'ardeur. Il sentit Atem rire contre ses lèvres. _

_« Quoi encore ? », fit-il, exaspéré. _

_Pour toute réponse, Atem enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule, secoué d'éclats de rire contenus comme il le pouvait. Puis, alors que Seto allait pousser un soupir excédé, il déclara :_

_« Tout n'est pas perdu, finalement. Il reste un peu de temps avant le 26 Octobre… »_

Cette semaine-là, Seto coupa de nombreuses têtes. Deux directeurs, une secrétaire, trois stagiaires et quatre cadres furent, du jour au lendemain, au chômage, alors que, sans état d'âme, leur jeune supérieur les renvoyait le plus simplement du monde, motivation légitime à l'appui. La gestion avait été particulièrement mauvaise ce mois-ci, et l'incompétence inhérente de plusieurs personnes dans l'entreprise n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas été en mesure d'endiguer leur propre bêtise, voire de s'en rendre compte, ils n'étaient donc plus d'aucune utilité, qu'importe leur position dans la hiérarchie de l'entreprise. Seto estimait que son personnel devait être à la pointe de la perfection, sans quoi il devait arracher les mauvaises herbes.

Le répondeur d'Anera ne cessait de lui répondre, et il ne cessait de raccrocher sans laisser de message, retournant comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé au travail, comme s'il n'avait jamais interrompu la lecture d'un rapport ennuyeux l'informant sur l'actuelle situation conflictuelle entre son entreprise et celle de la jeune femme. Tessa venait de lui envoyer un mail ; il l'ouvrit, lu le contenu l'invitant à un dîner d'affaires, juste entre elle et lui. Drôle de dîner d'affaires ; Seto cliqua sur répondre, commença par refuser. Son téléphone sonna. Quelques minutes plus tard, son doigt appuyait sur la touche arrière, reprenait le début de son mail : il termina par accepter l'invitation, utilisa les formes de politesse d'usage et envoya le tout. Une heure plus tard, il recevait un nouveau mail de la vice-présidente lui joignant autant les modalités de leur rendez-vous – dîner au frais de la maison Illusions Industries dans un restaurant chic sur dans les beaux quartiers de Domino, rien de très original – qu'un détaillé du projet dont ils allaient discuter, visant à allier les deux entreprises. Encore une fois, rappelant le vieux partenariat que Seto avait partagé avec Maximilien Pegasus auparavant. S'il n'avait pas été essentiel pour les affaires de la KaibaCorp qu'il partage le trône avec ce vautour, Seto ne l'aurait probablement jamais choisi et aurait préféré une stratégie visant à réduire en bouillie ce qui lui servait d'entreprise.

L'échange de mail entre Tessa et Seto ne dura qu'un temps, pas même deux heures – elle lui annonça qu'elle devait partir en réunion au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils débattaient stratégie, encore. Seto passa à autre chose, et c'est ainsi que s'acheva sa journée routinière. Il n'avait eu aucun licenciement à faire ce jour là, mais avait dû passer une bonne heure avec ses avocats pour parler d'une plainte pour licenciement abusif déposée le matin même par un ancien directeur renvoyé deux jours plus tôt. Seto n'était pas inquiet ; il savait qu'il avait justifié son licenciement, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et que ses avocats étaient parfaitement entraînés pour cette besogne qu'était la nécessité de défendre son entreprise. Alors, quand il quitta son bureau ce soir-là, il n'avait aucune idée que tout ce qui faisait son quotidien menaçait de déraper et dévaler la pente glissante sur laquelle il l'avait engagée.

Anera n'était pas encore rentrée, elle devait encore discuter avec Tessa des modalités du partenariat que la vice-présidente avait proposé à Seto. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-ce pas la PDG en personne qui s'était occupée de mettre au courant le PDG de la KaibaCorp ? En général, pour ce genre d'affaire, Anera lui en parlait toujours personnellement. Bah, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle avait autre chose à gérer, de son côté. Ou qu'elle avait pris un jour de congé pour retrouver ses enfants, ou sortir Cataracte, lui faire voir du pays. Qu'en savait-il, lui qui ne la voyait plus ces derniers temps… elle devait rentrer tard le soir, pendant qu'il dormait, et repartir tôt le matin. Qu'elle ne réponde pas au téléphone n'était pas surprenant – elle ne répondait quasiment jamais à son portable, on l'appelait toujours à son poste, au bureau. Tiens, il aurait dû y penser. Il essaiera, demain.

Makuba était installé dans le canapé de cuir blanc, regardant la télé, mais il était évident que son esprit était ailleurs. Depuis une semaine, son petit frère semblait tracassé, préoccupé, troublé. Quand ses grands yeux se posaient sur Seto, celui-ci y lisait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il y avait une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, ils semblaient vouloir lui dire quelque chose – mais quoi ? Seto n'arrivait pas à saisir le message, c'était très confus. Et puis, Makuba ne disait rien. C'était vrai que Seto le voyait de moins en moins, comme si son petit frère le fuyait – bien qu'il n'aimât pas cette idée, il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Après tout, c'était Makuba qui disait des bêtises.

« Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'était pas un rêve ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Makuba, reste lucide. C'est impensable et impossible. Des dragons, les créatures de Duel de Monstres, réelles, et Anera, l'un d'eux ? C'est hors normes, irrationnel. »

« Seto, s'il te plaît, j'étais là, avec toi, et les autres ! »

« Je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? A croire ces idioties, le cœur des cartes et le reste ? Tu me déçois beaucoup, Makuba. »

C'était la dernière chose que Seto avait dite à Makuba, avant que celui-ci ne devienne subitement aussi muet qu'une carpe et présent qu'un courant d'air.

Dans sa logique profondément ancrée, basée, fondée et enracinée dans le rationnel le plus cartésien, Seto s'était réveillé, le lendemain de son retour du Royaume des Duellistes, convaincu que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve et qu'Anera n'allait pas tarder à franchir le seuil, le pas du Manoir, son fils cadet dans les bras et son aîné dans les jupes, son irascible équidé sur les talons. Elle lui aurait souhaité le bonsoir, lui aurait sourit, aurait embrassé Makuba sur la joue et se serait plantée dans le salon, par terre, adossée au canapé, non loin de ses tranquilles enfants, Cataracte allongé à côté d'elle, la tête sur les jambes. C'était comme ça qu'il avait vu sa fin de journée. Et la fin de la suivante. Ainsi que la fin de celle qui suivait la suivante. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait vécu comme si tout était normal, dans la banalité la plus complète, reprenant son rôle de PDG de la KaibaCorp sans se soucier de son ascendant égyptien, ni de tout ce qu'avait pu dire le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus abritant l'âme de Seth ; il ne s'était pas non plus posé la question de connaître l'identité du père d'Arcanan, évoquée si rapidement par Seth, soupçonneux et intrigué, alors qu'il était mis au courant de la naissance d'un second enfant qui n'était pas de lui.

Non, dans l'esprit de Seto, tout était clair. Ce soir-là, il se coucha encore à une heure du matin, après avoir éteint son ordinateur portable, et s'était endormi avec l'idée que sa journée prochaine n'allait pas être bien différente des autres.

Il ne se doutait pas que ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'on avait prévu pour lui. Il ne s'était pas douté, en effet, qu'il allait se réveiller en retard. Bon, il n'était pas faux que pour un chef d'entreprise, se réveiller en retard n'avait aucun sens, puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'horaire à respecter. Seulement, Seto Kaiba devait faire partie d'un type de chef d'entreprise qui exécrait littéralement prendre des libertés. Une journée de travail devait commencer à huit heures tapantes, pas après. Alors, quand il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il était huit heures dix-sept, il fut saisi par les tripes et ne décoléra pas de toute la matinée, et certainement qu'il restera d'aussi bonne humeur jusqu'au coucher. Et quand il est dit saisi par les tripes, ce n'était pas qu'au sens figuré. La violente nausée qui le surprit alors qu'il se levait en toute hâte, malgré qu'il soit empêtré dans ses couvertures, le fit retomber lourdement sur le matelas, la bile au bord des lèvres.

Reprendre ses esprits et endiguer son haut-le-cœur lui prirent un temps considérable, du moins de son point de vue. Son cœur cognait avec force contre sa poitrine, surprit et essoufflé, au point qu'il en avait mal ; chaque battement était plus dur que le précédent, comme s'il se contractait avec ses réserves de forces. Il fallut au jeune PDG pas moins d'un quart d'heure pour récupérer un rythme normal, mais la douleur, elle, ne disparaissait pas. Elle continuer de s'imprimer sur chaque battement, comme un couteau s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine à intervalle régulier, coupant son souffle qu'il avait réussit à apaiser. D'aucun serait resté au lit ou aurait consulté un médecin face à un tel phénomène mais, une fois de plus, Seto oublia volontairement les mesures de sécurité qui s'imposait, s'habilla et, dix minutes plus tard, n'y pensait même plus.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il frôlait le malaise vagal, et cela lui demeurait égal. Sa philosophie n'était pas difficile à saisir : tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive, n'arrivait pas. S'il ne voulait pas faire l'objet d'un quelconque tourment du corps, alors il en décidait qu'il n'en faisait pas l'objet, consciemment ou non, et ce malgré que ce mal soit bel et bien présent, se rappelant souvent au bon souvenir de celui qu'il habitait. Sûr de sa bonne santé comme il était sûr que ses cartes de Duel de Monstres étaient de vulgaires bout de carton décorés auxquels il avait donné la vie par son brillant système d'hologramme, il repartit à la tour de la KaibaCorp et n'envisageait de la quitter que le plus tard possible, comme chaque jour – comme d'habitude. Une habitude qui, semble-t-il, n'avait que trop duré.

« Sanae », salua-t-il en passant devant le bureau de sa secrétaire.

« Monsieur Kaiba », répondit-elle.

Attrapant sur son bureau un paquet d'enveloppes kraft et autres documents, elle se leva et suivit son supérieur à l'intérieur de l'immense bureau qu'il occupait la majeure partie de son temps. Seto en était toujours à enlever son manteau qu'elle commença, d'une voix monocorde rôdée à l'exercice :

« Tessa Milford des entreprises Illusions Industries a appelé ce matin, afin de s'entretenir avec vous sur les dernières modalités de votre rencontre de vendredi soir, ainsi que sur quelques sujets annexes sans aucune relation avec votre projet de collaboration. Elle s'est inquiétée de ne pas vous savoir derrière votre bureau à pareille heure – enfin, une inquiétude somme toute sarcastique. Nous avons reçu également les informations que vous nous avez demandées, et vous ne seriez pas étonné d'apprendre qu'en effet, l'emballage était bien meilleur que le contenu. Les chiffres de ce mois-ci pour l'entreprise viennent d'arriver, et un entrepreneur aimerait s'entretenir avec vous pour un partenariat. »

A mesure qu'elle débitait son résumé de la matinée passée en l'absence du jeune PDG, Sanae s'activait dans le bureau, indifférente au silence de Seto comme à ses gestes. Leurs déplacements avaient des airs de ballet répétés et mécanique, leurs chemins se croisaient mais ne se heurtaient pas, il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle faisait et elle le laissait s'installer dans son bureau, évoluant de son côté. Leurs mondes n'étaient reliés que par la voix de Sanae et de ses informations. Elle lui servit un café, accrocha le manteau laissé sur le canapé, disposa sur le bureau dans un ordre bien précis les documents qui l'intéressaient, relevait les stores. Pendant ce temps, Seto s'installait derrière sa table de verre tapissée de documents, de blocs-notes et de crayons abandonnés, allumait son ordinateur et écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce qu'elle lui disait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui mette sous le nez une large enveloppe kraft décollée.

« Vous devriez lire cela en priorité. »

Sanae n'imposait jamais à Seto ce qui ne revêtait pas une importance urgente. Plus d'une fois, cette secrétaire, en quelques mots, avaient fait prendre au jeune PDG une décision différente de celle qu'il avait, au départ, décidé de prendre ; elle maîtrisait avec une incroyable aisance la subtilité, donnait des double sens aux lettres pour qu'ils ne soient pas accusé d'une erreur dont la marge était existante, manipulait avec facilité leurs contacts, obtenait par Seto ne savait encore quel tour ce qu'il lui demandait, quand bien même il serait d'une extrême difficulté de se le procurer. Sanae réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, mais sous les ordres de son patron ; sous le règne de Kaiba senior, elle avait vite appris où se situait la limite de ses fonctions et avait adopté un comportement enclin à les respecter scrupuleusement. Elle n'avait pas été engagée pour donner son avis, commenter, alors elle se la bouclait ; elle ne valait pas plus, aux yeux de son employeur, qu'un esclave, certes introduit dans l'intimité du grand PDG, mais un esclave quand même, alors elle s'exécutait, quand bien même ce qu'elle devait accomplir ne lui paraissait pas être la meilleure solution – ni même d'une légalité époustouflante. Kaiba senior l'avait parquée dans son rôle intimiste de secrétaire, initiée au silence et à l'obéissance, rompue à l'exercice de la recherche approfondie et à l'obtention de résultats probants ; Kaiba junior avait ouvert une porte de secours dans l'enclos. Progressivement, elle était devenue pour lui un outil indispensable, et autant qu'il appréciait le génie de son aînée de douze ans, il en aimait la personne. Finalement, c'était elle son bras droit, et où qu'il allait, elle venait ; si elle n'était pas là, il restait au téléphone avec elle. Au moins, Sanae était sûre de ne jamais se retrouver au chômage tant que Seto demeurerait aux commandes du navire.

Alors, qu'elle l'oblige plus qu'elle ne lui proposait de lire cette lettre en priorité, a fortiori, qu'elle resta à ses côtés alors qu'en temps normal, elle aurait déjà rejoint son bureau, inquiéta plus qu'intrigua le jeune PDG. N'opposant aucune résistance, il retira la lettre que contenait l'enveloppe, et sentit son cœur rater un battement, et cette fois, par pour la même raison que depuis quelques temps.

On engageait une procédure judiciaire à son encore, au motif qu'il aurait été à l'origine d'un détournement d'argent et autres manières frauduleuses. Parmi les noms cités comme témoins, il y en avait deux qu'il connaissait : deux des employés haut gradés qu'il avait récemment renvoyés. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« J'ai appelé nos avocats », anticipa Sanae. « L'affaire est en cours d'instruction, mais je ne doute pas de leur utilité. Nous avons tant d'ennemis, il leur serait facile de falsifier des documents pour nous faire plonger. »

« Ils traînent mon nom dans la boue », s'insurgea Seto, qui prenait petit à petit conscience de l'ampleur de la nouvelle.

Sa secrétaire resta silencieuse, et Seto la congédia sans un ordre de plus. Il aura à s'entretenir avec ses avocats, et songeait déjà à annuler le dîner du lendemain soir avec Tessa. Tout ça ne présageait que du travail en plus, toujours et encore, et même si ce n'était pas cela qui le gênait, il était déjà ennuyé d'avoir à gérer une entreprise dont tout le monde, bientôt, allait douter de sa légitimité. A commencer par Tessa ; le téléphone sonnait.

« _J'ai appris la nouvelle_ », se contenta-t-elle d'annoncer, platement, sans même une salutation.

« Je dois avoir une taupe dans mon service », répondit sur le même ton Seto.

Attrapant un stylo, il se mit à jouer avec.

« _Comme si tu ne savais pas. _»

« J'ignorais que Sanae était corruptible. »

« _Mon pauvre ami, Sanae n'a rien à m'apprendre, et, crois-moi, elle t'es entièrement dévouée, alors, tu penses, une information telle que celle-ci, même sous la torture, elle ne l'aurait jamais dite. Tu oublies simplement que nous sommes associés, et que tout ce qui te concerne me concerne._ »

« Il me semble pourtant que c'était ce que nous avions à débattre demain, et à conclure selon certaines conditions que nous aurions mises au point et sur lesquelles nous devions nous concerter. Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'un quelconque accord ait été conclu. »

« _Avant de conclure un quelconque accord, tu dois savoir qu'il est toujours bon de s'informer, non ?_ »

Elle l'énervait. Comme toujours. Ce ton condescendant qu'elle utilisait pour s'adresser à lui, lui hérissait le poil. Il aurait adoré l'envoyer paître… s'il ne se trouvait pas actuellement dans une situation délicate. Si Illusions Industries savait dans quel enfer il était tombé, il était fort probable que la nouvelle se répande comme une traînée de poudre et que le monde entier se mette à croire que le jeune génie du Japon n'était rien d'autre qu'un arriviste véreux. Sa réputation ne s'en relèverait alors jamais… et il pouvait dire adieu à n'importe quelle forme de légitimité dans le monde de Duel de Monstres ; pire encore, on le jetterait aux orties en croyant que là aussi, toutes ses victoires n'étaient dues qu'à la triche. Abattu et vaincu par les flammes d'une colère humiliée, le jeune PDG se prit la tête entre les mains, le combiné collé à l'oreille. Il était persuadé que Tessa exultait.

« Ca m'étonnerait à peine que ce soit toi qui ait tout manigancé pour que cette procédure soit engagée. »

« _Seto, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, c'est vrai. De là à m'abaisser à faire des coups aussi bas… Qui plus est, je ne suis que remplaçante au poste de PDG, et Anera aurait tôt fait de me destituer si elle venait à apprendre cette magouille._ »

« Où est Anera ? »

Silence interloqué au bout de la ligne. Seto, la tête toujours fourré dans ses bras, soupira, excédé, se redressa et répéta sa question d'une voix ferme.

« _Je pensais que tu le savais_ », finit par répondre Tessa. « _Je m'étonnes qu'elle ne t'ait rien dit._ »

« Réponds à ma question, au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! »

Etait-ce l'appréhension, l'irritation, ou l'impatience qui augmentait son rythme cardiaque ? Tessa savait où se trouvait Anera, Seto allait enfin avoir en main la preuve rationnelle que toute sa pseudo aventure au Royaume des Duellistes n'était qu'un rêve peut-être trop réaliste. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tardé pour envoyer des hélicoptères en reconnaissance sur le terrain pour prouver à Makuba que l'île n'existait pas, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, par conséquent, y avoir été. Quelqu'un doué de bon sens lui aurait rétorqué que ces éclaireurs n'étaient pas revenus, et qu'ils ne reviendraient certainement pas, venant confirmer alors les paroles d'Anera lorsqu'elle avait annoncé que quiconque s'approchait ne revenait pas, mais Seto, bien qu'il fasse souvent preuve de bon sens et d'une certaine astuce, s'enfermait dans son délire rationnel et s'accrochait à la moindre petite preuve, la moindre petite excuse, pour ne pas avoir à admettre qu'il pouvait perdre le contrôle de sa vie, des évènements qu'il choisissait avec soin pour jalonner sa vie. S'il admettait que l'irrationnel, le surnaturel et le fantastique existaient, il admettait par la même occasion qu'il n'était qu'un pion sur un vaste échiquier, et que sa vie avait sa part d'imprévisibilité. Seto abhorrait l'imprévisibilité.

« _Seto ?_ »

Sa main, crispée sur le combiné, s'était mise à trembler. Son cœur semblait être pris de la folle envie de s'échapper de ses liens de chair et cherchait à s'extirper, avec force de coups sonores, de sa cage d'os. Ses poumons se contractaient, mais avaient peine à suivre le rythme féroce de l'organe vital. Son souffle devenait court ; des vagues de chaleur le prenait d'assaut. Son corps défaillait.

« Dis-moi… », souffla-t-il au téléphone.

« _Hey, ça ne va pas ? Seto !_ »

Il s'écroula.

Seto ignorait comment, mais il n'était plus dans son bureau. Ni dans une pièce qu'il connaissait, d'ailleurs. Autour de lui, tout était blanc – un hôpital ? Non. Et pour quelle raison serait-il à l'hôpital ? Même le sol était blanc, un blanc immaculé, brillant qui lui brûlait la rétine – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'ouvrir les yeux comme s'il s'était trouvé dans des conditions satisfaisantes pour ne pas avoir à les plisser. En fait, c'était comme s'il était nulle part, qu'il flottait ; il n'y avait aucun mur, aucun coin qui pourrait suggérer leur présence, aucun meuble, aucune fenêtre, rien. Le blanc s'étendait par-delà un horizon inexistant, et quand bien même il aurait tourné sur lui-même – ce qu'il avait fait, bien sûr – il n'aurait rien vu d'autre que cette immensité laiteuse, sans chute, sans bord, sans… rien. Il n'y avait rien.

Et pourtant, sa tête bourdonnait ; des milliers de voix se coupaient la parole, haussait le ton pour se faire entendre, crachait ou grondait, hurlait ou constatait. Seto grimaçait, se tenait la tête, mais il n'y avait personne ! Toutes ces voix venaient de nulle part.

« Taisez-vous ! », s'écria-t-il quand le ton monta d'un cran de plus.

« Ca ne tient qu'à toi. »

Seto se figea. Cette voix était parfaitement l'écho de la sienne, aussi calme et profonde, forte et ferme, celle là même qu'il entendait et qu'il faisait entendre. Qui, dans ce monde, possédait le même ton que lui ?

« Tu le sais parfaitement », répondit-elle, l'enveloppant, venant de tout autour de lui, comme si elle était partout et nulle part à la fois. « Seulement, tu ne veux pas le reconnaître. »

Seto ricana nerveusement.

« Je deviens fou. »

« Pas vraiment. »

Un souffle brûlant lui caressa la nuque ; il fit volte-face, et faillit tomber à la renverse s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe heureux de reculer d'un pas. Il avait la prestance d'un Prince, le regard d'acier d'un souverain desservi par les siens, causant son mécontentement. Il n'avait pas la trivialité de découvrir ses crocs pour afficher son sentiment amer de déception, cela se lisait comme dans un livre ouvert sur l'expression de son visage allongé et argenté. Redressant son long cou, le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus dévisageait de son regard acéré le jeune PDG, qui se retrouvait figé sous ce regard impérieux. Il ne pouvait se soustraire à tel puissance, et ne trouvait d'autre solution que de se ratatiner, tant la présence imposante de sa créature préférée l'écrasait… l'intimidait.

« C'est différent, n'est-ce pas ? », gronda la créature alors qu'elle vrillait de son regard azur la glace molle de Seto. « Ce n'est pas la même chose que lorsque tu es derrière tes cartes, à monter stratégie sur stratégie pour t'assurer que notre puissance écrase ton adversaire. C'est plus facile, quand on a le contrôle, non ? »

Profondément troublé et désarçonné d'entendre sa propre voix émaner de ce dragon, de cette créature qu'il aimait et respectait tant, le jeune PDG ne lui répondit pas.

« Tu comptes le laisser tomber ? »

Cette question s'abattit sur Seto comme une gifle. En comparaison, le ton du Dragon avait été, jusqu'ici, léger et badin, son regard innocent et son expression joviale. Légèrement assommé par la brusquerie subite de la créature, Seto eut quelques difficultés à rassembler son esprit, d'autant que les voix continuaient de brailler dans sa tête. Il avait du mal à se concentrer.

« Q… Qui ? », demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

« Atem. »

Toutes les voix s'interrompirent, le bourdonnement retomba comme un soufflet ; le silence tant espéré qui s'installa dans la tête de Seto était pourtant tout sauf soulageant. Le jeune PDG aurait préféré que jamais les voix ne s'éteignent, tant l'écho du prénom de son ancien amant était retentissant, rebondissant de part en part et résonnant dans cet angoissant silence, gagnant de secondes en secondes en puissance. Désormais, les pensées de Seto ne pouvaient avoir qu'un seul centre d'attention, et c'était bien celui du Pharaon qu'il avait tant aimé – et continuait d'aimer bien malgré lui, bien malgré ses efforts. C'était la première chose, dans sa vie, qu'il avait eu hors de son contrôle, et qui demeurait toujours hors de contrôle. Il haïssait ce sentiment qui le laissait faible et démuni, comme à cet instant, où la voix du Dragon était tombée comme un couperet, tranchante et agressive, teintée de rancœur et lourde de reproches cinglants.

« Tu comptes le laisser tomber ? », réitéra la créature, dont le ton grimpait à mesure que se prolongeait le silence du jeune PDG.

Son regard d'azur étincelait d'une lueur féroce ; un sourd grondement roulait dans sa gorge. Seto sentait monter en lui la conviction qu'il allait se faire dévorer dans les minutes qui arrivaient, et elle s'accompagnait des tremblements de sa peur primaire qu'il avait eu tant de mal à dompter. Mais comment se montrer fier et brave devant une créature de trois mètres de haut, dont les griffes d'ivoire se tenaient tout juste à hauteur de visage ? Le Dragon, gardant sa prestance de Prince, cédait petit à petit à ses pulsions bestiales, et commençait à découvrir les crocs. Lentement, il se baissa, posa ses bras sur le sol et allongea le cou pour mettre sa propre tête à hauteur de celle de Seto, son souffle brûlant balayant doucement le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci, tout PDG redoutable pouvait-il être, tout grand duelliste savait-il être, n'en menait pas large. Le prénom d'Atem l'assommant à mesure qu'il se répétait lui coupait peu à peu toute pensée logique.

« Je sais tout de toi, Seto », déclara d'un ton plus bas la créature. « Je sais ta souffrance pour l'avoir vécue, je connais tes sentiments pour les avoir éprouvés, ta détresse pour l'avoir côtoyée. Aujourd'hui encore, elle me taraude, aujourd'hui encore elle lime mes forces et pas uniquement à cause de mon passé, mais aussi à cause de toi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre tout ça, que tu ne veux rien admettre, et je dois bien convenir qu'à mon temps aussi, j'étais aussi borné que toi, et que je faisais exactement les mêmes erreurs. Je sais que tu crois que tout ce qui t'es arrivé n'était qu'un rêve de plus. Je dois dire que si ça avait été vrai, tu serais doté d'une incroyable imagination. Je ne vais pas pour autant user mes forces à essayer de te convaincre de la véracité de ces faits que tu rejettes avec tant de hargne, je la considère donc comme acquise. C'est ce que tu fais, toi aussi, non ? »

La pique était mesquine, soulignant l'un des pires défauts du jeune PDG, mais celui-ci n'était certainement pas en état de le relever. Aussi se contenta-t-il de demeurer silencieux. Le Dragon se coucha.

« J'aurais cru que me retrouver face à lui, le voir à travers tes yeux et l'éprouver à travers tes gestes, ton regard, me serait douloureux. Je n'avais pas pensé que, faisant partie de toi, je le ressentirais comme si c'était moi qui étais à ta place. Tout ce que tu as vécu à ses côtés, je l'ai vécu à mon époque – l'Egypte ancienne. Quand il était Pharaon, et que j'étais le Prêtre Seth, fils d'Akunadin et héritier de la Famille de Lumière. Ce n'est pas par hasard si, aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui souffre autant que j'ai souffert, de l'absence d'Atem. Ce n'est pas par hasard si tu as plus besoin d'Anera pour combler le vide qu'il a laissé ; moi-même j'ai désespérément, et égoïstement, recherché sa présence, quitte à la remonter contre moi. Rien n'est dû au hasard, pas même cette séparation qui fait de toi cet homme déchu. »

« Et je dois croire ça ? », s'entêta Seto.

Cette conversation était complètement surréaliste. Déjà, le seul fait de causer à une créature aussi merveilleuse que fabuleuse, entendant ce terme dans le sens de fabulation, était en soi parfaitement improbable et irréel, leur existence n'ayant été mentionnée qu'au travers de mythes dont la véracité était plus que douteuse, mais plus que cela, cette même créature était en train de tenir un discours dans lequel elle affirmait, intonations et sincérité à l'appui, avoir été amoureuse d'un _homme_, du même homme que Seto Kaiba, pauvre petit humain d'un mètre quatre-vingt-deux qui peinait à atteindre ne serait-ce que le cou de la créature lorsqu'elle était accroupie sur ses jambes musclées. Entendre sortir de la gueule béante et hérissée de crocs de telles déclarations était proprement déroutant et complètement désopilant.

Du moins, ça l'aurait été seulement si Seto n'avait pas eu une idée de ce que tout cela signifiait réellement. Quand bien même il demeurait sur ses positions et continuait stupidement de croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que tout ceci n'était pas réel, il accordait du crédit à la créature, inexplicablement et bien malgré lui.

« J'ai cependant fait cette erreur que tu es en train de faire », continua Seth sans faire attention à la remarque de son descendant. « Je l'ai… laissé tomber. Trop fier pour revenir sur tout ça, trop fier pour céder à des sentiments… que je ne contrôlais pas. Qui me rendaient, à mon goût, trop faible… trop lâche. Si tu fais de même, alors tu le perdras comme je l'ai perdu. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Si certaines paroles de la créature pouvaient aisément lui faire perdre quelques moyens au passage, d'autres savaient lui redonner son outil préféré : le sarcasme. Seto ricana, amer.

« Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que l'amour est plus fort que tout ? »

Le rictus qui déforma les lèvres du Dragon découvrit davantage ses crocs affutés.

« Ce n'est pas mon intention, tout aussi éperdu puis-je me montrer, je ne suis pas devenu niais à ce point. Mais pour avoir passé des milliers d'années enfermé dans une stèle, j'ai eu toute l'occasion nécessaire de réfléchir… »

« C'en est vraiment ridicule, comme histoire ! Pourquoi est-ce moi qui doit faire tous ces efforts, pourquoi pas lui ? »

« Ecoute avant de juger, abruti ! », tonna la créature – Seto fut assommé par la voix puissante qui gronda pendant un bout de temps dans le silence de cathédrale de sa tête mise à vide, d'autant qu'il se trouvait à quelques cinquante centimètres seulement de la gueule du Dragon. « J'ai passé le reste de ma vie sans le voir, à me raccrocher à une Reine psychotique devenue un véritable tyran pendant trois mois, folle de douleur à la suite de la perte de son frère, tu as vraiment envie de vivre cette expérience ? Et si c'est toi qui doit t'en charger, c'est parce qu'il est le même qu'il y a cinq milles ans, contrairement à moi. Il refera les mêmes erreurs parce qu'il n'y a personne pour les lui faire éviter, pas même Anera. Le fait est que nous ne pouvons pas enlever de nos calculs le facteur de l'amour, simplement parce que plus vous êtes loin de l'autre, plus vous devenez fous. Je le sais pour l'avoir vécu, pour avoir assisté aux pires années du règne d'Atem, qui a pris des décisions plus critiquables les unes que les autres. Je le sais aussi pour te voir défaillir vainement, pour assister à ta déchéance – et Kisara plus que les autres s'en rend compte, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui en fait régulièrement le compte-rendu à Anera. »

« Pardon ? », s'insurgea subitement Seto.

« Sombre abruti », grommela le Dragon en secouant la tête d'exaspération. « Anera passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour toi, elle a mis sa propre vie, celle d'Alexandre et de son cheval en danger pour rester à tes côtés… »

D'habitude, Seto n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de la manière dont se le permettait la créature, et même s'il commençait à récupérer ses mécanismes habituels, passant outre la domination du Dragon, il se cloua le bec de son propre chef quant aux formules de politesse que lui réservait Seth. Il se contenta de ravaler son irritation, de canaliser son énergie dans ses dents serrées, et chercha à penser à autre chose. Seulement, le seul autre sujet sur lequel il pouvait se focaliser se trouvait être précisément celui d'Atem ; tout bonnement, il retourna à ses petites insultes. La créature ne sembla pas du même avis.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser tomber. »

Le souvenir encore brûlant d'Atem le rejetant à la porte de son appartement, le laissant seul avec un sac plein d'affaires qu'il avait remporté chez lui plutôt que de le laisser à la merci d'un voleur de passage, se rejoua avec une clarté indécente devant ses yeux aveugles. Ses dents crissèrent.

« Il est tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi souffres-tu à perdre la raison ?_ La question fatale que lui avait une seule fois posée Anera, une seule fois, se rappela brutalement à son bon souvenir. Il pressa les paupières au point d'en voir des étoiles blanches.

« Sans lui, tu n'es rien. »

« C'est lui qui m'a lâché ! », hurla Seto.

Le Dragon tiqua ; son regard, qui avait connu la réprobation, la dureté et l'ironie, devint subitement indéchiffrable. Il le détourna.

Seto ne pouvait plus ignorer sa souffrance, parce qu'elle l'avait envahie ; il ne pouvait plus ignorer sa douleur, parce qu'il l'avait avouée. Sa phrase raisonnait encore dans l'espace infini de son environnement, s'affaiblissant mais conservant son intensité, celle d'une blessure ouverte dont les bords n'ont jamais été cautérisés. Sa détresse était palpable.

Se sentant démuni, désarmé, mis à nu, Seto frissonna. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, qu'il n'avait plus relâché cette pression faisant de lui l'homme nerveux, susceptible, frisant la folie, qu'il avait été ces derniers mois. En fait, c'était la première fois que tout se relâchait, que ses épaules s'affaissaient, qu'il avait froid, si froid de se retrouver seul, empêtré dans sa souffrance, le manque d'un être cher, le manque de ce qui le rendait complet. Il avait tout fait pour surmonter cette peine, cette douleur, pour se donner bonne contenance, parce qu'il était fier et qu'il désirait plus que tout montrer à Atem qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui autant que le Pharaon lui prouvait qu'il savait se passer de sa personne – et surtout parce qu'un homme d'affaire ne dévoilait jamais ses faiblesses, comme se plaisait à dire Maximilien Pegasus. Être rabaissé devant Atem, jamais Seto ne l'avait accepté ; il s'était débrouillé tout seul pour se plonger dans son propre enfer. Quelque part, il le savait ; mais il était persuadé aussi que c'était à lui seul de remonter la pente, et qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de laisser ses sentiments le diriger. Ce n'était pas Atem qui allait changer ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire, un homme d'affaire infaillible qui ne se laissait guider que par sa raison et son instinct. Ce n'était pas Atem qui allait tout détruire.

Atem ne lui pourrirait pas la vie.

« J'avais pensé comme toi », déclara soudainement la créature en relevant la tête, sa voix lointaine – Seto se rendit alors compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute, « et, de ce fait, j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que c'était à lui de revenir vers moi. Il n'est jamais revenu. »

Tout à ses préoccupations brûlantes de colère et de rancœur à l'encontre de l'homme qui était apparu dans sa vie et qui l'avait rendu faible – ce qui était plus facile que de penser à ses sentiments forts et réels –, Seto n'avait plus fait attention au Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Il fut frappé par la douleur profonde et la détresse de sa voix quand il lui annonça que fatalement, il avait perdu l'homme auquel il tenait le plus au monde. Frappé en plein cœur, le jeune PDG releva la tête ; la créature avait disparu. A sa place se dressait une haute plante en pot aux larges feuilles grasses, au-dessus de laquelle était accrochée une nature morte au cadre doré et travaillé. Derrière lui se jouait une légère et douce mélodie apaisante, berçante, qui s'interrompit quelques secondes à peine après la disparition du Dragon. Seto n'avait pas encore pris conscience qu'il était chez lui, dans son salon, en travers de son canapé, quand une voix moqueuse s'éleva :

« Fidèle à la réputation des Kaiba. Ce n'est pas un malaise qui vaincra. »

Il n'avait entendu cette voix que deux fois alors qu'il était pris au piège entre Alistair et Atem, et lorsqu'elle était venue chercher Arcanan à l'héliport des entreprises Illusions Industries avant qu'ils… Seto se frotta le front de la main. Etait-il encore possible, sans être déraisonnable, ou complètement fou, d'ignorer la réalité de ce qu'il avait vécu au Royaume des Duellistes ? Quoiqu'il en était, Sheryl s'encadra dans son champ de vision, s'asseyant avec beaucoup d'élégance, Seto devait en convenir, sur l'accoudoir du canapé de cuir blanc dans lequel il était encore à demi-allongé. Dans sa recherche du regard du Dragon, il s'était inconsciemment redressé, en même temps qu'il passait d'un monde tout blanc à son monde tout blanc – blanc de meubles et de murs, pas de couleur. Celle qui était civilement sa sœur aînée avait un sourire ironique sur le visage, et son décolleté s'ouvrait directement à la naissance de ses seins. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en une fine queue de cheval qui chatouillait le milieu de son dos ; l'éclat qui animait son regard vert d'eau lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il allait passer un méchant quart d'heure. Visiblement, elle était moqueusement remontée, ce qui venait jurer avec la mélodie qui s'était échappée du piano blanc sous ses doigts, il y a à peine une minute. Elle attaqua d'une voix acérée, sans même laisser le temps à Seto de lui dire de dégager de son Manoir.

« Visiblement, avoir le nom suffit pour hériter de l'imbécilité congénitale de mon père ! Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que ton voyage dans une autre dimension puisse avoir des répercussions sur toi ? Ou alors dois-je en déduire, une fois de plus, que tu n'as pas admis ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

« Et en quel honneur devrais-je recevoir des leçons de ta part ? », grinça-t-il, loin des problèmes de répartie qu'il avait enduré devant le Dragon – même si Sheryl en revêtait quelques caractéristiques à cet instant.

« En l'honneur de la crise cardiaque que tu as frôlée dans ton bureau, et qui aurais dû te mener à l'hôpital. Un médecin est venu te consulter pendant que tu étais sans connaissance, et a ordonné le repos complet. Ton cœur n'a pas encore bien accusé le coup des deux passages que vous avez traversé en entrant et sortant du monde des monstres, et comme tu ne t'es pas du tout reposé depuis, il a simplement sonner l'alerte d'urgence. Si tu continues à ce rythme, tu finiras à l'hôpital. »

Sheryl, derrière ses airs de dragonne, était réellement inquiète. Seto réalisa subitement que sa colère actuelle n'était que l'envers de l'inquiétude et de l'anxiété qu'il lui avait causé en tombant dans les pommes. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment une personne, surtout une Kaiba, fière comme un coq, pouvait-elle se préoccuper autant d'un être qu'elle ne connaissait pas auparavant, qui ne la considérait pas comme sa sœur, qui niait tout en bloc et la traitait avec froideur et mépris ? Il avait toujours cru que les Kaiba se fichait des autres, et il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de quiconque sauf de Makuba – et d'Atem, il fut un temps. Aussi d'Anera, mais c'était aujourd'hui une toute autre histoire, extravagante à souhait… C'était presque déstabilisant – cependant pas assez pour empêcher Seto Kaiba de demander, un peu brusque :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

En effet, dans son esprit, il lui paraissait plus logique que cette place à son chevet soit occupée par Makuba, et non une sœur d'adoption dont il n'avait que faire. Manifestement, Sheryl était rôdée à l'exercice de recevoir tant de mépris et aucun remerciement du mouron qu'elle se faisait, puisque l'expression de son visage ne changea pas d'un iota. Elle lui accorda cependant une réponse qui eu, au moins, pour effet de lui clouer le bec et de faire fuir toute l'animosité que lui inspirait la présence de Sheryl.

« Anera m'a prévenue. »

« P… Pardon ? »

« Elle n'est pas dépourvue de moyen de communication, et Kisara lui a appris que tu t'étais évanoui et que Seth en profitait pour te parler. »

Seto, stupéfait, la fixa pendant quelques secondes, avant de ricaner. Alors elle aussi ?

« J'y crois pas. Comment tu fais pour croire à de telles sornettes ? »

Sheryl arqua un sourcil. Son sourire s'était finalement évanoui il ne savait quand, et son regard avait recouvré l'éclat d'intelligence qu'il lui avait connu la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, une pointe de lassitude exaspérée le teintant.

« Mon frère vit dans un ordinateur, je suis disposée à croire à ce qui est », lança-t-elle, platonique.

Ah, oui. Noah. Elle le lui avait déjà dit, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Elle m'a aussi expliqué la cause probable de ton évanouissement. Les autres sont restés alités trois jours parce qu'ils ne se sentaient pas bien, et aujourd'hui, ils pètent la forme. Tu sais, à long terme, ce type de situation où vous passez d'une dimension à l'autre fragilise le cœur. »

« Parce qu'elle compte nous faire recommencer ? »

« Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup d'elle. »

Sheryl se consulta les ongles, et Seto y vit une allusion à son intention de ne pas s'éterniser sur le sujet. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne s'éternise pas plus dans le Manoir, mais ce n'était manifestement pas dans ses projets liés au proche avenir. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle se releva, contourna le canapé et il la devina plus qu'il ne la vit s'asseoir devant le piano. Ce qu'elle joua devait être la suite de ce qu'elle avait interrompu à son réveil, et Seto se surprit à se laisser bercer par les accords majeurs et les notes apaisantes. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Les souvenirs de son rêve d'inconscience l'attaquèrent sans vergogne, et il n'eu ni le courage, ni la volonté de les repousser. Le bras sur les yeux, il poussa un lourd soupir. La mélodie s'intensifia.

Le reste de la journée passa comme dans un rêve. Par il ne savait quel miracle, Seto expérimentait le vide d'un esprit assommé par la succession d'émotions trop fortes capable de rendre amorphe un homme tel que lui. Epuisé émotionnellement, écrasé par le poids de lourds soucis, il admirait la virginité de son esprit tranquille, sans la force de faire changer les choses, sans la force nécessaire pour l'inciter à penser à tous ces problèmes urgents qui gravitaient autour de lui – le procès de l'entreprise, l'affinement de la stratégie qu'il devait adopter afin de faire virer les projets de coalition entre son entreprise et Illusions Industries en sa faveur, et peut-être même penser un peu à ses problèmes personnels, mais qu'étaient-ils, ceux-là, quand l'entreprise avait en jeu sa légitimité ? Quelqu'un de censé lui aurait peut-être soufflé que c'était par un tel raisonnement qu'il avait perdu Atem et qu'il creusait, jour après jour, le fossé qui les séparait désormais, mais même s'il avait été en état d'un temps soit peu avoir une réflexion tel qu'il savait en faire, il aurait été tout à fait incapable de trouver tout seul cette conclusion. Aussi intelligent pouvait-il se montrer, son manque de jugeote en terme de relationnel était affligeant.

Une légère caresse sur son front le tira de sa torpeur. Glissant son bras devenu lourd sur le côté, il observa longuement le visage fin de Sheryl, penché au-dessus du sien, sans que même l'idée de lui demander poliment de foutre le camp ne lui effleure l'esprit. Une longue minute silencieuse s'écoula, pendant laquelle ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, l'une au-dessus de l'autre, l'un plongé dans de profondes limbes opaques entravant son brillant esprit, l'autre au visage interdit. Savoir à quoi pensait Sheryl relevait de la télépathie ; son regard était aussi dur que le cristal, mais ne dégageait ni hostilité, ni tendresse. Le visage parfait, parfaitement insensible et parfaitement interdit, parfaitement angoissant et parfaitement déprimant, que seuls les Kaiba, entraînés depuis leur plus jeune âge, savaient composer.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », finit par demander le plus jeune des deux à son aînée.

« Dix-neuf heures vingt-cinq », répondit-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « Ton frère est rentré il y a une heure et demi, je crois qu'il a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Seto eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Sortant de sa léthargie, il se redressa dans le canapé en passant sa main dans ses courts cheveux bruns ; son esprit reprenait lentement du service, les engrenages gémissant sous l'effort qu'on leur demandait. Sheryl rassemblait ses affaires.

« Tu t'en vas ? », s'entendit-il dire avec un léger accent exprimant un regret surprenant.

La jeune femme cessa ses mouvements et le dévisagea, circonspecte. Ses lèvres pincées et ses sourcils finement épilés légèrement froncés témoignaient de ce qu'elle avait entendue cette anomalie, et qu'elle en était aussi intriguée qu'il l'était lui-même. Cependant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et lui répondit :

« J'ai des chevaux à détendre. »

Il hocha la tête, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il n'avait plus cette ardeur de la faire déguerpir de son Manoir. Qu'elle parte aurait dû quelque part le soulager, ou au moins le laisser indifférent ; au contraire de cela, il se sentait plus lourd que quelques minutes auparavant, lorsque deux doigt légers et doux avaient effleuré son front. Inconsciente des réflexions troublées de son frère adoptif, Sheryl prenait déjà la direction de la porte.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu savais qu'ils étaient restés alités », rattrapa Seto avant même qu'il en ait eu l'idée concrète – idée qui, en temps normal, ne l'aurait jamais effleuré, mais il semblerait que ces derniers temps aient décidé d'être tout sauf normaux.

Ce que visiblement, Sheryl était en train de réaliser. Se retournant franchement dans la direction du jeune PDG, elle le toisa d'un regard férocement dubitatif qui lui fit hausser les épaules. Est-ce qu'il comprenait mieux qu'elle pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle ? C'était pure folie que de penser qu'il ait pu, un instant, s'occuper de la personne de Sheryl Kaiba. Alors avoir l'idée saugrenue qu'il la retienne en sa demeure, cela relevait du surréalisme.

…

Il avait discuté avec un Dragon qui avait, avec une sincérité déroutante et dont on ne pouvait douter de la véracité, affirmé qu'il avait aimé – et aimait toujours – un Pharaon ; un homme. N'était-ce là pas déjà une chose surréaliste ? Seto en ricanerait d'amertume. Devant le silence que gardait la grande blonde, il argumenta vaguement, s'avouant déjà vaincu par la réalité, celle qui montrait une facette de sa personne dont lui-même ignorait l'existence – à moins que ce ne soit une phase dans un délire qui mitonnait depuis longtemps déjà dans son esprit. Quoiqu'il en fût, il n'avait pas le courage de se dédire. Avec un peu de chance, Sheryl prendrait peur de ses soudains élans le poussant à la retenir encore en son Manoir, et qu'il n'aurait ainsi par la mauvaise idée de l'inviter à dîner.

« Anera n'est pas omnisciente, je suppose, et tu as donné une durée bien définie, alors je suppose que tu as d'autres sources, et je m'étonne donc de savoir qui a bien pu te le dire. Tu fraternises avec eux ? »

Sheryl eut une moue profondément agacée. Même alors qu'il semblait montrer un peu d'humanité et une espèce d'attachement à sa personne, le forçant à la faire rester le plus longtemps possible pour une quelconque obscure raison, il demeurait toujours sur ses positions et continuait de considérer les « Duellistes au grand cœur » comme des marginaux. Dans sa bouche, le terme « fraterniser » avait un sens profondément péjoratif.

« Mes chevaux sont hébergés dans le ranch de Rebecca chaque fois que je reviens au Japon depuis deux ans. Je parle souvent avec elle. »

Et, sur ce, elle quitta définitivement le Manoir sans revenir sur ses pas ; Seto n'eu pas d'autres réactions incongrues et demeura sur son canapé, esseulé avec un esprit demeurant toujours aussi vide. Il aurait peut-être dû être énervé ; il ne l'était pas. Angoissé ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Non, il était tout simplement amorphe. Pour la première fois de sa vie, plus aucune fonction qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'exploiter jusqu'à risquer de crever d'épuisement ne répondait, et il n'avait pas la force, ni la volonté et surtout, plus la conscience de les y obliger. Son salon était terne, comme le reste de son Manoir ; il n'envisageait aucune activité, aucune action, aucun infime mouvement car il n'avait plus aucune envie. Il n'était pas déprimé, ou blessé ; il était juste aussi vide qu'une coquille d'escargot désertée. Vide de cœur et d'esprit. Vide de tout.

Comme guidé par une quelconque fréquence, il leva sa grande carcasse et la traîna, raide et mécanique, à l'étage, où il se rendit dans la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci lui permit d'entrer dans sa chambre avant même que Seto n'ait eu le temps de frapper. Allongé en travers de son lit, Makuba refermait le livre dont il entreprenait la lecture et s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas. Les traits de son visage étaient sombres, son regard fuyant et son visage juvénile avait une expression grave ; un adulte enfermé dans le corps d'un enfant. Seto ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point son petit frère avait perdu l'innocence de son enfance. En silence, Seto alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Makuba, et attendit patiemment. Il ne semblait savoir faire que cela, ces quelques dernières heures.

« Je pars en Egypte la semaine prochaine. »

En Egypte ? Drôle de lubie. Seto arqua un sourcil mou, mais demeura silencieux. Bien sûr, on criait, on hurlait en lui, quelqu'un, allez savoir qui, la raison pour laquelle non seulement Makuba partait, mais aussi pourquoi spécifiquement l'Egypte, mais Seto ne l'entendait pas. Il n'entendait jamais rien de ce qu'il devait entendre – de ce qu'il était vital d'entendre. Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non. Seto avait acquis une excellente maîtrise pour traiter les sujets de ses rêves récurrents et de toute cette histoire abracadabrantesque en futilité et de les chasser d'un simple geste, raison bancale à l'appui. Alors, que Makuba lui dise qu'il a décidé de faire un voyage en Egypte, il ne voyait pas le lien qui, pourtant, était évident ; après tout, Anera leur avait demandé à tous de faire un joyeux voyage au pays des Pyramides pour en découvrir plus sur le passé de Pharaon d'Atem, pour savoir comment éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs qui lui avait valu cinq milles ans enfermé dans une pyramide éclatée en puzzle. Persuadé de sa propre initiative que leur voyage au Royaume des Duellistes n'avait été qu'un rêve d'une imagination surprenante pour quelqu'un comme lui, il ne voyait pas la raison pour laquelle son petit frère avait soudainement la lubie d'aller en Egypte. Il lui posa la question.

« J'accompagne Atem. »

Seto accusa méchamment le coup en silence. Non, vraiment, il avait été suffisamment aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'un gouffre aux abysses profondes s'était ouvert entre son frère et lui ; si Makuba vivait dans un monde peuplé, Seto vivait esseulé avec la chimère d'une amie dont il niait en bloc la véritable nature – dont il niait, en vérité, l'existence complète.

*

A genoux devant la stèle de pierre couleur de sable ruisselante d'eau, ses larmes ne se distinguaient plus des lourdes gouttes de pluie dont se déchargeaient les épais nuages noirs.

Les rugissements furieux, les hurlements étranglés, les éclats des lames frappées, la clameur étouffée de la bataille qui mêlait hommes et créatures n'était qu'une simple rumeur dans l'oreille du Prêtre Seth, déserté par la passion, l'envie, la vie. Il devrait être aux côtés de son Pharaon, se battre pour sauver son pays, le Royaume qu'il habitait, qu'il servait, qu'il défendait ; mais qu'était le sort du Royaume pour un homme qui n'avait plus personne à qui rattacher sa propre existence ? Et qui lui accordait encore de l'importance, quand les trois seules personnes au monde qui l'avaient fait vivre étaient aujourd'hui des ombres, des spectres insaisissables, des souvenirs d'un passé heureux ? Il avait si longtemps cru que sa seule raison d'exister était de servir les intérêts de sa patrie et de toujours honorer son Pharaon, ne jamais faillir à la tâche et défendre le Royaume qu'il servait jusqu'à y laisser sa vie si c'était nécessaire. C'aurait sûrement été le cas, si son avenir ne lui avait pas mis, sur son chemin, ceux dont il avait besoin pour exister.

Le temps les lui avait pris, un par un, avec la lenteur indécente d'une mort incandescente, à petit feu, et inéluctable. A commencer par l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment c'était arrivé, mais c'était arrivé. Lui, le Prêtre qui avait été élevé avec des principes rigides et pour seule ligne de conduite celle de défendre au risque de sa propre vie l'indépendance du Royaume pour lequel il officiait, il avait trouvé plus important. Oh, bien sûr, il était normal que son Pharaon soit plus important pour lui que n'importe qui d'autre. Cependant, personne ne lui avait dit que ce serait de _cette façon-là_. De ce sentiment qui dépassait la déférence, la révérence, le respect et l'admiration, qui poussait et dépassait les limites et le rendait égoïste : il ne voulait pas la survie du Pharaon pour le Royaume, il la voulait pour lui, pour son seul bonheur ; il ne voulait pas le sourire du Pharaon pour ses sujets, il le voulait pour lui, pour le rassurer, le réconforter, lui donner un goût nouveau à la vie. Seth se demandait seulement : s'il l'avait compris plus tôt, est-ce qu'il pourrait encore penser que ce soir il le retrouverait ? Est-ce qu'il serait encore le seul à pouvoir écouter son cœur battre, à partager ses joies et ses peines, à lui sourire, à l'aimer derrière le rideau de la hiérarchie ? Comme… un homme simple ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait une Reine officielle, désignée et hissée à ce rang par la forme la plus traditionnelle, mariée au Roi et… enceinte d'un héritier ? A cette simple pensée, les larmes de Seth redoublèrent et ses mains encerclèrent sa tête douloureuse. Il aurait voulu hurler mais sa voix demeurait coincée au fond de sa gorge. Atem allait avoir un enfant… avec la Reine Téana… Il allait avoir un enfant ! Ses poings s'égratignèrent alors qu'il les abattit avec la rage de sa détresse sur le sol parsemé de cailloux aiguisés par le temps. Son cœur s'était depuis trop longtemps déjà déchiré, un peu plus quand Kisara a été tuée – tuée à cause de l'incompétence et la légèreté d'une Reine qu'il méprisait plus qu'il ne la haïssait.

La frêle, douce et fragile Kisara… Pourquoi avaient-ils été si proches ? Quand une dispute le séparait provisoirement d'Atem, elle était la seule vers laquelle il se dirigeait, la seule qui sache le réconforter – la seule qui sache le laisser parler, exprimer sa frustration, maudire et continuer de cracher comme un félin contrit, sans l'interrompre, sans le rabrouer, et juste lui sourire, de ce sourire si doux, illuminant l'un des plus beaux regards qui savait lui rendre une étincelle d'espoir – et l'apaiser. Cette présence si belle et si lumineuse, réconfortante, c'était sa Kisara… Sa belle amie. L'innocence et la pureté, face à un être dont la sournoiserie était le maître mot afin de sortir des méandres stratégiques et manipuler pour le compte de son souverain les autres. Faire en sorte que la rédaction d'un acte soit irréprochable, et le faire tourner en leur faveur, sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Ils devaient tous savoir faire cela, tout autant qu'ils étaient, eux, les Gardiens du Millénium. Et Kisara, tout son contraire, honnête, droite et naïve, était arrivée, l'avait bouleversé, l'avait, d'un simple regard, et d'un simple sourire, dominé. Elle était devenue son repère, le seul sur lequel il pouvait compter. Parce qu'avec Anera, c'était loin d'être tendre.

La Princesse disparue, la sœur jumelle du Pharaon, celle qui avait été Reine et déchue d'un trône que le Roi, son frère, avait réclamé et défendu pour elle, refusant cependant de l'épouser, comme la coutume l'exigeait, arguant que, nés ensemble, ils devaient régner ensemble, parce qu'ils devaient être ensemble, parce qu'ensemble, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Anera n'avait pourtant rien de ce qu'on attendait d'une Reine : rude et triviale, elle faisait preuve d'un naturel dérangeant et trop franc, ne mâchait pas ses mots et ne recourrait à aucune superficialité dans son langage. Elle choquait l'aristocratie, et en était fière. Indomptable, elle restait sourde aux plaintes qu'on lui adressait, et le Roi – ah ! Le Roi – s'en amusait grandement. Pourtant, elle rivalisait de noblesse et d'impérialisme ; elle avait la tenue d'une Reine et le comportement d'une lionne. Admirée et détestée, personne ne savait sur quel pied danser avec elle – Seth n'avait jamais su, lui non plus, et ce n'était pourtant pas faute de passer la moitié de son temps en sa compagnie. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi une telle amitié s'était nouée entre eux : c'était tout sauf tendre. Ils ne cessaient de se crêper le chignon, ne se réconciliaient jamais vraiment car ils n'en parlaient jamais, mais elle recherchait sa présence autant qu'il recherchait la sienne. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était la jumelle d'Atem, et qu'il pouvait prétendre avoir le même effet sur lui que sur elle ? Anera était la seule personne dans tout le Royaume, hormis Atem, à lui tenir tête. La seule qui ose redresser la nuque et l'assommer d'une vérité bien sentie. Anera composait l'élément rival de sa vie, qui l'équilibrait, entre l'amour et l'amitié.

L'amour l'avait fui, s'était marié et attendait de sa femme un enfant. L'amitié avait été tuée par la faute de la femme de son amour, par son incompétence et sa frivolité. La rivalité était morte, leur fils avec elle. Seth n'avait plus rien, juste ses larmes pour pleurer devant le seul vestige de sa vie : la tombe de Kisara, son amitié précieuse gravée dans la pierre, enfermée dans une stèle qu'il avait lui-même condamnée. Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine, laissé seul à la mort de Kisara, ne pouvait survivre qu'à cette condition. Mais à quoi bon ? se demandait Seth. A quoi bon enfermer les créatures avec l'esprit de l'humain qui avait partagé leur vie, si c'était pour qu'ils restent à jamais figé dans la pierre ? Il se serait répondu que c'était pour régénérer la créature et, une fois prête, elle se libérera d'elle-même, ou attendra qu'on la libère, pour qu'elle puisse vivre éternellement, et faire survivre, à travers elle, son humain. Mais… Seth ne croyait plus en rien.

Quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il n'eut même pas le maigre espoir que ce soit Kisara. Seth était un homme de raison, cartésien, et il avait vu de lui-même le corps sans vie de son amie, il avait lui-même scellé sa créature, il avait lui-même terminer d'achever l'existence physique de Kisara. Il n'était pas fou, et même le chagrin n'était pas capable de lui susciter le moindre fol espoir – cet espoir que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Il avait tout perdu, et le savait mieux que personne. Alors, cette main, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir à Kisara.

« Tu es trempé », murmura la voix douce d'Isis à son oreille. « Viens, Seth. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, au fond ? La mort de Kisara, celle d'Anera ou la perte de la présence d'Atem ? Les trois ensemble lui dévoraient son énergie, faisait de lui une coquille vide incapable de sentiments, glissant dans un espace-temps terne et gris qu'il occupait sans l'habiter. Isis manipulait avec douceur ses ficelles de marionnette de chiffon et le guidait vers leurs appartements, cette aile du Palais Royal qui leur était réservée, à eux, les membres de la Garde Royale.

La Salle Commune était silencieuse ; Shada, Shimon et Karim, les mains dans le dos, avaient les traits tirés et le regard terne ; l'ombre pesante de la disparition de Mahad alourdissait leurs épaules déjà encombrées de fatigue et de lassitude d'une guerre qui ne finissait pas. Enfoncée dans une montagne de coussins, la main posée sur son ventre arrondi par la grossesse, la Reine dormait à poings fermés ; son visage était détendu, serein, presque inconscient de la gravité des évènements qui troublaient le pays qu'elle était censée elle aussi gouverner, quoiqu'elle n'ait aucune qualité pour se permettre de prétendre autrement que par le lien du mariage au titre de Reine, selon Seth. _Elle se contente de parader au bras du Pharaon, victorieuse d'une bataille dont elle ne peut tirer aucune gloire_, disait Anera, venimeuse, et le jeune Prêtre était entièrement d'accord avec elle. _Que ne donnerai-je pour l'humilier, en lui prouvant qu'elle n'est qu'une solution de secours à la folie de mon frère…_ Aujourd'hui, ça lui était égal. Il était arrivé à un point de non-retour tel que sa jalousie maladive ne savait plus le secouer. Qu'elle soit là, insouciante, endormie et heureuse d'attendre l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, ne remua pas les tripes du jeune Prêtre ; Téana et le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait n'avait d'intérêt aux yeux de Seth que si Anera était là pour le partager avec lui. Elle n'était pas là ; Téana lui était totalement indifférente. Il n'avait plus la force de la détester.

Même la présence du Pharaon ne savait pas le faire réagir. Courbé au-dessus d'un plan étalé sur l'unique table de la pièce, appuyé sur ses mains posées à plat, Atem avait relevé la tête à leur entrée et n'avait eu de cesse à les fixer, silencieux. Ses yeux cernés témoignaient des nuits passées à veiller, incapable de trouver le chemin vers les bras de Morphée ; ses traits trahissaient cette anxiété sournoise qui le rongeait sans vergogne, cette inquiétude dévorante de la défaite qu'il voyait se précipiter vers lui. Personne n'était dupe ; ils n'avaient que peu de chance de ressortir vainqueur de cette guerre sans merci qui ne connaissait aucune trêve, même nocturne. Bakura était dans une rage folle et ne semblait plus vivre que pour détruire le Royaume d'Atem, comme s'il n'avait plus d'attache dans ce monde que ce but meurtrier et teinté d'une vengeance trop longtemps ruminée. C'était sans doute par dernier espoir que le Pharaon était là, cherchant une tactique pour tenter un dernier assaut, mais personne, dans cette salle, n'avait le talent dont avaient disposé à la fois Mahad et Anera en matière de stratégie, alliant leurs sens aiguisés de la stratégie défensive pour l'un, et offensive pour l'autre. La défense du Royaume avait toujours permis la paix, et son offensive l'avait fait craindre de tout un chacun. Maintenant qu'ils avaient disparu, il était livré aux mains de ceux qui n'avaient que des rudiments face à ce qu'ils avaient pu mettre en place, autrefois. Ils n'avaient que peu d'espoir ; Seth n'en avait plus depuis longtemps.

Le jeune Prêtre se fendit d'une révérence automatique, machinale, murmurant du bout des lèvres « mon Roi ». Ce qu'il avait si souvent murmuré ne lui écorchait plus la bouche parce qu'il n'avait plus conscience de le dire. Il lisait dans les yeux de ses confrères la peine qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard, plus encore que celle qu'ils avaient éprouvée à l'égard d'Isis à l'annonce de la mort de Mahad. Ils savaient qu'il pleurait la mort de Kisara ; ils pensaient qu'il était détruit par la mort d'Anera, de celle dont le Royaume le croyait épris, de celle dont il avait eu un enfant. Il en aurait ricané amèrement. Non, il ne pleurait pas. Il était mort quand elles avaient disparu. _Et vous savez pourquoi ? _Le Roi, lui, savait.

Isis n'avait pas lâché son bras, et ils passèrent leur chemin. Depuis quand, même incapable émotionnellement, un Gardien était-il autorisé à ne pas assister aux réunions au sommet, pour la défense de leur Royaume ? Personne, en temps normal, ne l'aurait laissé partir sans rien dire, même appuyé par la sage Isis, surtout que Mahad n'était désormais plus des leurs. Malgré la mort de son aimé, Isis était restée ; pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il reste, lui aussi ?

_Parce qu'elle sait que c'est lui…_

Isis avait toujours été très douce avec lui, et même si c'était une habitude parce que tout le monde ne jurait que par sa douceur, il l'appréciait d'autant plus qu'elle ne posait jamais de questions qui pouvaient embarrasser son interlocuteur. Peut-être que son Collier du Millénium avait une quelconque influence sur son jugement, mais elle semblait pourvue de ce sixième sens qui la rendait maîtresse en matière de discrétion ; elle devait savoir la vérité sur eux, sur leur triangle qui mêlait un Prêtre et des jumeaux royaux. Dans un certain sens, elle comblait un peu le vide qu'a laissé la mort de Kisara…

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Kisara ne serait jamais remplacée, pas plus qu'Anera, et encore moins Atem… Seth se coucha, assisté d'Isis, et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves, épuisé.

*

Il avait mal à la tête. S'il était doué pour comprendre les mécanismes de l'économie et savoir profiter de toute opportunité, les questions juridiques le dépassaient quelque peu. Il n'était pas mécontent de voir ses avocats quitter son bureau, et Sanae prendre par la suite leur place, en lui donnant les derniers courriers arrivés et communiquant les messages laissés à son intention. Il y en avait un d'Anera.

« Elle m'a chargé de vous dire qu'elle revenait dimanche de son voyage », annonça Sanae en consultant brièvement ce que Seto lui avait fourré dans les mains, à transmettre, poster ou exécuter. « Elle vous ordonne également de vous reposer, et que vous avez intérêt à vous trouver au Manoir à son retour. »

« Elle a dit vers quelle heure elle sera là ? »

« Non. »

Sanae tourna les talons, sans attendre un quelconque remerciement, déjà plongée dans le travail dont elle venait d'être chargée. Abandonné dans son bureau, Seto, les mains jointes à hauteur du visage, demeura plongé dans ses pensées. Anera allait revenir. Il ne savait pas si cela le réjouissait ou l'indifférait.

La soirée était fraîche mais pas désagréable. Installé à la table qu'il avait réservée à l'occasion de son fameux rendez-vous d'affaires avec Tessa, Seto consultait la carte des vins d'un œil distrait, occupé à penser à milles et une chose à la fois, à ce qu'il allait dire, à ce qu'il allait faire, au procès qu'on lui intentait, à l'enquête que l'on menait… au retour d'Anera. Il referma la carte. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser, pour une obscure raison, qu'Anera _revenait_. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'elle était partie… Un peu comme si toute son absence n'avait été qu'une longue nuit pendant laquelle il a été la victime d'une insomnie alors qu'elle se pelotonnait dans les bras de Morphée. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis ce fameux départ était bien trop important, improbable pour que ça lui soit _vraiment_ arrivé. Seul ce rendez-vous avait des airs de réalité. Qu'Anera fut la sœur jumelle d'Atem, une femme vieille de cinq milles ans – bien conservée, ceci dit – et surtout, un monstre au même titre que le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, qu'on lui intente un procès, lui qui a toujours fait preuve d'une légitimité exemplaire, était bien trop gros pour être réalisable. Dans le monde de Seto, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas admissible.

« Bonsoir, Seto. »

Sa silhouette élancée enveloppée dans un tailleur bleu nuit coupé sur mesure, Tessa venait tout juste d'arriver et tendait vers lui sa main parfaitement manucurée. De l'autre, elle tenait un classeur volumineux, contenant certainement toutes les données nécessaires à leur discussion de ce soir. Seto lui serra la main ; elle s'installa en face de lui. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le serveur rapplique et prenne commande de leurs apéritifs, distribuant au passage deux menus et les laissa choisir patiemment. Ni Seto, ni Tessa ne parla pendant tout le temps que dura le choix de leurs plats, l'arrivée de leurs apéritifs et la prise de la commande. Ils trinquèrent silencieusement, pour la forme ; aucun des deux n'avait particulièrement envie de se trouver en la présence de l'autre pour toute la soirée. Seto ne supportait que pour des raisons professionnelles la femme qui secondait Anera, et celle-ci le trouvait surfait et fade, insupportable et seulement admirable par le génie dont il faisait preuve. La seule chose qu'elle aimait faire avec lui, c'était jouer avec sa susceptibilité. Alors, ce dîner, ils y participaient que de mauvaise grâce, et seraient prêts à sauter le dessert si cela leur permettait d'écourter l'entrevue s'ils avaient fini de discuter du projet avant.

A peine une gorgée bue, Tessa posa lourdement son classeur sur la table et s'attela à la tâche avec un zèle tout particulier. Oui, elle avait envie d'en finir. Seto la remercia pour cela.

« Alors, comment avance ton procès ? »

Seto prit le temps de terminer son verre de vin avant de lui adresser un regard interdit. Bien sûr, à ce stade des négociations, il ne pouvait plus lui dire que ce n'était plus de ses affaires. En acceptant une collaboration complète avec la KaibaCorp, Tessa prenait le risque d'entacher sa propre entreprise du même grief que l'on avait contre le PDG de la KaibaCorp, d'autant plus que la légitime propriétaire d'Illusions Industries était Anera Pegasus, celle que l'on prêtait pour la fiancée de Seto. L'appui qu'apportait Illusions Industries était être double : soit un appui dans la légitimité, Illusions Industries donnant entièrement sa confiance à Seto Kaiba, soit un appui dans l'illégalité, Anera Pegasus et Tessa Milford ayant elles aussi trempé dans les affaires de détournement de fonds et blanchiment d'argent dont était accusé le PDG de la KaibaCorp. Alors, calmement, il entreprit de lui expliquer qu'ils piétinaient plus qu'ils n'avançaient – et qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Tessa hocha la tête, et ne rajouta rien.

Ils se quittèrent sur les politesses d'usage et la limousine qui le ramenait chez lui s'éloignait alors que, dans la direction opposée, l'Audi de Tessa disparaissait dans la nuit. Seto était tout à fait incapable de résumer la soirée, et pouvoir mettre en place une conclusion sur ce qu'il s'était dit entre eux, savoir si l'accord était plus avantageux pour l'un que pour l'autre. Tessa avait été tranchante, habile quant au choix de ses mots, l'avait perdu, et quand il retrouvait un peu l'avantage, elle se taisait. Ce n'était arrivé que deux fois au cours de la soirée. Il n'y avait eu entre eux aucune tension, tout s'était déroulé de manière clinique, ils s'étaient répondu du tac au tac, avait refusé ou accepté, n'avaient jamais levé le ton. Rien de plus, rien de moins ; s'ils avaient un bon accord désormais, et de cela Seto en était sûr, il ignorait encore quelle en sera sa véritable portée.

La vie était bien morne quand on vivait seul, perdu dans un immense château, acquisition qui n'était, au fond, que le caprice d'un milliardaire qui ne savait plus quoi faire de son argent. Maximilien, accoudé à la rambarde de pierre blanche de son balcon, s'en rendait compte en soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme.

Il aurait pensé que sa vie, une fois sorti de l'hôpital, serait plus attrayante : la vie là-bas était un calvaire, cloué dans des draps blancs qui grattent avec pour seule compagnie des infirmières qui se présentaient chaque heure pour cinq minutes, et quelques journalistes venant s'enquérir de son expérience – expérience de quoi ? Il était resté dans le coma, c'était tout – des causes de son coma et de ses impressions, de ses sentiments, mais aussi, et surtout ! D'Anera, qui portait son nom, son patronyme à lui, qui était PDG de l'entreprise qu'il possédait, et qui semblait filer le parfait amour avec Seto Kaiba, son concurrent direct. A défaut de récolter des informations de leur côté, que ce soit d'eux ou de leurs proches, ils s'étaient rabattus, comme des vautours, sous couvert de son réveil miraculeux et inespéré, sur lui, pauvre homme qu'on venait embêter alors que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'était plus des leurs, considéré comme mort ! C'était bien le genre d'Anera d'entretenir le mystère et de refuser de répondre aux questions, elle savait y faire, ah ça ! Elle était douée pour éluder les questions et disparaître sans laisser de traces. Kaiba l'avait suffisamment harcelé pour savoir où elle était pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

Bien sûr, il le savait. Maximilien avait toujours su où Anera disparaissait ; enfin, il savait exactement où depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé que le Royaume des Duellistes était officiellement englouti, à l'instar de l'Atlantide, et son emplacement maudit, comme le Triangle des Bermudes, pour être un havre de paix aux âmes millénaires du peuple d'Egypte qu'elle avait gouverné. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait éveillée de son sommeil long de cinq mille années, il ne savait que trop bien la nature réelle de celle qu'il avait adoptée, aux yeux du monde entier – aux yeux de la législation. A la fois humaine et monstrueuse. Maximilien eut un infime sourire à la pensée de Kaiba, celui qui était – et légitimement ! – cru le fiancé d'Anera, se rappelant l'inflexibilité têtue de son esprit cartésien et rationnel. Que dirait-il, comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait la dualité naturelle de la femme dont il recherchait sans cesse la compagnie, lui qui l'avait ravie à son père adoptif ?

« Comme d'habitude. Il n'y a pas cru. »

Le bond qu'il fit, faisant volte-face dans la foulée, fut à la hauteur de la surprise qu'il éprouva et malmena son pauvre cœur déjà bien remué par les derniers évènements.

Anera n'avait jamais été très grande, à l'instar de son jumeau qui n'avait gagné guère que quelques centimètres quand il prenait la place de Yûgi, lorsqu'ils partageaient encore le même corps, mais le poids de ses préoccupations affaissait ses fines épaules et ratatinait sa silhouette menue qu'il avait peine à imaginer sous une armure telle qu'elle lui avait décrite – et montrée, révélant l'une des deux seules cartes qu'elle gardait précieusement contre son cœur. Son corps était tendu par l'anxiété, son visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Agrippé à sa mère comme un koala à la branche de son arbre, Alexandre, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Anera, observait Maximilien de ses grands yeux bleus glacés, silencieux, trop sérieux pour un enfant de son âge, tant qu'il en était presque effrayant ; derrière elle, les oreilles molles et l'œil vague, Cataracte gardait l'encolure basse, indifférent à son environnement. Lui qui était si aigri et hargneux, il était étonnant de le voir aussi amorphe, totalement abandonné à la volonté de sa cavalière. Cela dit, il n'était jamais aussi menaçant que lorsqu'il était en présence de Kaiba.

« Tu… Tu peux lire dans les pensées ? », interrogea-t-il, un peu bêtement, encore assommé par sa surprise.

« Non. Tu te posais la question à voix haute. »

Ah, oui. Il paraît que c'est un effet secondaire de la solitude. Un peu gêné par la situation inconfortable, Maximilien se trémoussa sur place. Le regard d'Alexandre était vraiment, vraiment pesant, et ni Anera, ni Cataracte ne dégageait une aura chaleureuse. Enfermée dans ses soucis, la seule personne qui aurait pu lui sourire et le détendre était ailleurs, perdue dans l'inextricable pelote de laine où elle n'arrivait pas à défaire le nœud du problème. Maximilien fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête ; il s'approcha et embrassa sa fille adoptive sur le front. Il se recula vivement.

« Tu es brûlante ! », s'exclama-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire – pauvre, certes, mais un sourire tout de même. Savoir qu'elle en était encore capable, avec tous les soucis que lui causaient à la fois Kaiba et sa bêtise affligeante et l'animosité de ce frère jumeau qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle aimait ses propres fils, lui réchauffa le cœur. Depuis Cécilia, personne ne l'avait touché autant qu'Anera et ses amours démesurés, fragile et puissante, ignorante de la notion de juste milieu. Le règne qu'elle avait mené à la suite de la disparition de son frère à l'époque antique n'était qu'une preuve, s'il en fallait, de son équilibre instable.

« J'ai besoin de repos. »

« Tu as quand même un peu de temps pour me raconter un peu les dernières nouvelles, non ? A ton réveil, je n'aurais sûrement pas l'occasion de te voir, te connaissant, tu fileras au chevet de Kaiba, d'autant que tu dois connaître sa situation délicate actuelle. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air affecté.

« Donne-moi juste le temps de coucher Alexandre. »

Il suivit du regard la démarche lourde de sa fille adoptive, suivie sans un bruit de sa monture à moitié endormie, puis rentra à l'intérieur et se rendit au salon, où il donna aux domestiques l'ordre de préparer le thé, et une tisane pour apaiser au mieux l'esprit de la jeune femme. Pris d'un élan de gourmandise, il demanda également à ce que quelques cookies soient préparés le plus rapidement possible, et alla s'enfoncer dans un des ses fauteuils fétiches, rebondi et cerclé de bois verni sculpté. Anera reparu, seule, avant que le thé, la tisane et les gâteaux ne soient arrivés. Maximilien s'étonna de l'absence de Cataracte.

« Il s'est écroulé au pied du lit », expliqua-t-elle, surprenant la perplexité dans le regard de l'ancien PDG.

Elle se laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assit dans un fauteuil voisin, sa tête oscilla sur ses épaules comme une marionnette désarticulée. Même épuisée, elle gardait de la noblesse dans ses gestes, sa prestance demeurait celui d'une reine, le poids de ses soucis lui donnant les contours de la déchéance et de la malédiction pesant sur sa royale personne. Du pouce et de l'index, elle se frotta le front en puisant sa respiration au fond de son ventre, les yeux clos. Maximilien l'observa durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, le temps pour ce qu'il avait demandé d'arriver, entre les mains d'une serveuse aux gestes précis et minutieux, qui servit dans une tasse le thé et posa devant l'ancienne Princesse la tisane aromatisée dont les effluves supplantaient celles de l'infusion. L'ancien PDG attendit qu'elle eu disparu pour reprendre la parole.

« Tu as fini par le leur dire ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix », répondit-elle en se saisissant de la tasse, enroulant ses mains autour. « Atem m'a défié, juste avant que je ne parte pour le Royaume. »

Maximilien hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui préciser qu'elle était à bout de force, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir maudit Kaiba de forcer, inconsciemment, l'ancienne Princesse à demeurer à ses côtés malgré qu'elle ait un besoin impérieux de se retrouver parmi les autres cœurs de carte. Il se souvenait également avoir copieusement engueulé ladite Princesse de refuser catégoriquement de laisser seul le jeune PDG.

« Mahad et Kisara ont eu alors la bonne idée de nous faire faire un saut dans le temps, piochant audacieusement un souvenir dans mon esprit, quand j'ai lancé mon Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine contre son Magicien des Ténèbres. Ils n'ont pas hésité à croire ce qu'ils ont vu ; après tout, je ressemblais trop à Atem pour être innocente. »

« Ils n'ont pas eu de difficultés à te croire sur parole, je suppose. »

« Disons que je ne leur ai pas laissé de doute. Si tu avais fait le lien entre le fait que je sois partie juste après au Royaume, et que je ne suis de retour qu'aujourd'hui, tu comprendrais que je les ai fait venir directement à la source. »

Ca lui allait bien de lui reprocher son manque d'attention ! Dans l'état où elle était, elle ne risquait pas… Pardon ?

Maximilien en aurait recraché sa gorgée de thé ; en lieu et place, il eu le malheur d'avaler de travers et de manquer de s'étouffer. Anera, bien enfoncée dans son fauteuil, l'observait sans bouger d'un pouce, derrière le léger voile de fumée de sa tisane, alors qu'il crachait ses poumons, gêné par le liquide glissant le long de ses bronches sensibles. L'ancien PDG était presque convaincu que même s'il se tordait sur le sol en cherchant une respiration qui lui faisait cruellement défaut, elle n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide.

« Mais… », commença-t-il lorsqu'il fut en mesure de dire un mot, la voix encore rauque. « Tu m'avais dit que c'était dangereux… »

« Ca l'est », répondit Anera sur le même ton que si elle constatait qu'il pleuvait des cordes à l'extérieur. « Le passage d'un monde à l'autre est brutal, ça fragilise le cœur d'un simple humain. Seto en a fait un malaise, tandis que les autres sont restés alités, ne se sentant franchement pas bien. Je n'avais cependant pas vraiment le choix que de les amener directement au Royaume. Seto me harcelait, et je savais par l'intermédiaire de Khani, Mahad, Kisara… que les autres rongeaient furieusement leur frein, en échafaudant des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres. »

« Tu es bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient cru jusque là, Any. Une humaine qui partage sa nature avec un monstre du jeu… Ils n'étaient pas prêts à le croire. »

« Bien sûr que si. Ils sont disposés à croire absolument tout ce qu'on leur raconte. Ce qui les gêne, c'est que je sois la sœur jumelle d'Atem. »

Elle baissa les yeux et sembla masquer son dépit et sa détresse dans la boisson chaude qu'elle commença à boire. Maximilien, silencieux, l'observa, dégustant du bout des lèvres un cookie dont il n'avait aucune conscience de la saveur. Elle ne demandait que l'amour de son frère. Elle ne demandait qu'à être vue de son frère comme sa sœur jumelle. Mais Atem la détestait. Il la détestait pour l'amitié, l'amour que lui portait Kaiba. Et elle, dans cette histoire, était le dommage collatéral de la catastrophe amoureuse qu'était l'histoire avortée du jeune PDG et de l'ancien Pharaon. Comme par le passé.

« Et pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? »

Anera, relevant le menton, lui jeta un regard perplexe fatigué et triste ; ce simple regard suscita chez Maximilien un élan d'irritation si violent qu'il reposa sa tasse un peu plus violemment que ce qu'il avait voulu, sa voix beaucoup trop dure que ce qu'il avait voulu.

« Tu comptes te laisser faire encore longtemps ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas tout expliquer à Atem ? Toute la situation ? Votre passé ? Tu en sais plus que lui pour avoir conservé ta mémoire, tu sais que la prétendue relation amoureuse que tu entretiens avec Kaiba n'est qu'une vulgaire façade indépendante de ta volonté. Tu sais qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, tu sais qu'ils sont en train de sombrer dans la folie, et toi, tu ne fais rien ! Si tu veux qu'Atem te considère et t'aime comme sa sœur, c'est pas en restant plantée là que tu vas parvenir à tes fins. »

Sa réaction était si inattendue qu'Anera en resta comme deux ronds de flanc, sa tasse à moitié pleine dans les mains, son regard interdit fixé sur Maximilien. Bien que le sournois sentiment de culpabilité issu de ce qu'il avait été dur avec elle s'insinue en lui, il décida de camper sur ses positions et garda son regard de pierre ancré dans l'améthyste d'Anera. Ils restèrent à s'observer en chiens de faïence pendant une bonne minute.

« Tu ne sais même pas que je l'ai fait », finit-elle par répondre, les doigts crispés sur la porcelaine. « Il a appris qui était le père d'Alexandre, et pourquoi. Il a appris sa rupture ; il a appris son mariage. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire que sa femme avait attendu un enfant, que j'ai recueilli et que j'ai élevé moi-même, après avoir exilé sa mère suffisamment loin pour ne pas avoir à craindre sa réapparition. Il a appris qu'il ne s'est jamais remis avec Seth. Ca ne l'a pas beaucoup avancé pour autant. Il a fait le transfert que je pensais, en remplaçant Seth par Seto dans la paternité d'Alexandre, et comme Seth a bien montré qu'il n'était pas le père d'Arcanan… »

« Attends… L'enfant que tu attendais quand je t'ai sortie de ta stèle n'est pas de Seth ? »

Elle se leva, posa sa tasse.

« Anera ! »

« Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. »

Elle n'avait amorcé aucun mouvement pour quitter la pièce qu'il la retenait par le bras.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de me répondre ? Qui est le père d'Arcanan ? »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous tous le savoir ? », s'écria-t-elle, subitement agressive. « Ca ne regarde que moi ! Votre vie continuera même en l'ignorant, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance ! »

Maximilien n'avait encore jamais assisté à la manifestation humaine de sa nature de monstre du jeu qu'il avait créé, et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été prévenu par l'intéressée qu'elle déteignait sur son comportement humain. Effrayé par l'aura subitement sauvage qu'elle s'était mise à dégager, il lui lâcha le bras. Anera se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je ne comprends pas », reprit fébrilement Maximilien, pour une raison inconnue. « Quand tu reviens du Royaume, tu es aussi fatiguée que si tu y allais. Ton corps se fatigue si tu n'extériorise pas ton énergie, mais pourquoi en rentrant, ça n'a pas changé ? »

Anera marqua une pause, hésita entre se retourner et rester sur ses positions, puis finalement, lâcha :

« Ca fatigue d'être monstrueuse. »

Seto ne savait pas faire autre chose que travailler. Depuis tout petit, on lui a forcé la main, on l'a mené à la baguette, on l'a empêché d'apprendre à s'amuser. Ses seuls loisirs permis n'avaient qu'un objectif : développer des compétences de logique et de stratégie, mettre à profit même dans un domaine où il devait prendre du plaisir son génie. Ce n'était pas la menace d'une copieuse engueulade de la part de la seule femme sur Terre à avoir un plus mauvais caractère et une plus dure intransigeance que lui qui allait mettre à mal des années d'éducation. Aussi, lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'Anera était enfin arrivée, en fin d'après-midi le dimanche annoncé, Seto planchait, les sourcils froncés, sur une stratégie d'envergure qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater. Il en allait de sa réputation. Il fut surpris de ne pas l'entendre hurler depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Cataracte, relevant la tête de la pelouse qu'il grignotait distraitement, le toisa d'un regard mauvais, les oreilles rabattues sur son crâne, tandis qu'Alexandre tripotait consciencieusement les crins de l'animal, perché sur son dos, indifférent à la présence de Seto autant que Cataracte l'exécrait. Anera, plongée dans une conversation téléphonique, tournait en rond un peu plus loin ; le pli qui creusait son front trahissait son anxiété autant que l'ongle du pouce qu'elle rongeait quand elle ne parlait pas, écoutant son interlocuteur. Son propre téléphone se mit à sonner ; même le dimanche, ses avocats travaillaient à sa défense.

Ils passèrent la journée à se croiser en coup de vent. Quand ce n'était pas elle qui devait s'occuper de quelque chose, c'était lui qui téléphonait, argumentait, rédigeait des mails, rageait, pestait, si bien que le soir arrivé, alors qu'il descendait pour dîner, il ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole alors qu'elle, elle n'avait encore jamais croisé son regard. La salle à manger de verre et de blanc était silencieuse ; seule la télé allumée, muette, donnait une impression de vie à la pièce impersonnelle où Anera se tenait, assise devant ses couverts, le regard perdu dans le vague, immobile, Cataracte derrière sa chaise, contre le mur. Sans un mot, Seto rejoignit sa place, prenant soin de contourner la longue table pour ne pas passer devant l'animal qui l'accueillit d'un ronflement mauvais. Ils commencèrent à manger sans avoir décroché un seul mot – enfin, Seto commença à manger tandis qu'Anera s'abîmait dans la contemplation de son assiette.

Alors qu'il portait sa fourchette de petits pois à la bouche, il observait la peinture qui ornait le mur d'en face, trônant au-dessus de la télé, sans vraiment la voir. Que devait-il lui dire ? Lui demander de lui rendre des comptes ? Lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait sans prendre la peine de le prévenir ? Où elle était passée ? Cet interrogatoire lui déplairait. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle quittait le Manoir sans prévenir personne, sans laisser de message indicatif. Ils étaient libres, après tout, ils n'étaient pas mariés, quoiqu'en dise les journaux. Leur indépendance était chevillée à leur âme, elle faisait partie de leur nature.

Et puis, ce fut elle qui coupa court à toutes ces tergiversations. Pour beaucoup, parler de travail au repas du soir, surtout un dimanche, était blasphématoire. Pour eux, c'était anodin et quasiment inévitable : Seto n'avait jamais su tenir une conversation sur autre chose que le travail ou encore Duel de Monstres, d'autant qu'il préférait, en général, le silence pendant les repas. Focalisé sur le sujet qu'il maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts, Seto débita un flot de paroles continu et morne, oubliant le mystère d'Anera, ses escapades inexpliquées et pourquoi une aussi longue absence. Il lui semblait qu'Anera l'écoutait, mais il était aussi sûr que Cataracte le haïssait qu'il était sûr que Seto pouvait parler sans se rendre compte qu'on ne l'écoutait pas, ne serait-ce que par une oreille distraite. Il distilla à Anera sa bête noire, son procès, les projets de défense de ses avocats auxquels il n'entendait que la moitié des choses, et pesta contre les médias qui s'étaient voracement jetés sur l'histoire et en faisait leurs choux gras. De manière surprenante, elle lui apporta quelques explications : au moins, Pegasus lui avait inculqué quelques notions de droit, au contraire de Kaiba senior, qui avait préféré orienter l'éducation de son fils adoptif vers les stratégies, la pure économie, de sorte que normalement, son travail aurait dû être irréprochable. Aurait dû. On ne l'avait surtout pas formé pour faire face à une dénonciation calomnieuse comme celle dont il était l'objet, si facilement supposable et difficilement défendable.

Quand on vint leur enlever les reliefs de leur repas, l'assiette d'Anera était aussi intacte qu'au moment où on l'avait servie. Comme d'habitude depuis quelques temps, Seto ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il savait qu'Anera mangeait très peu et que ce n'était qu'au cas où qu'on la servait, le soir, comme lui. Pourtant…

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard immensément las et fatigué. Cette fois, et cela se lisait clairement, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle lui disait quelque chose sur ce sujet.

« Je suis la Princesse Anera, sœur jumelle du Pharaon Atem et Reine déchue de ses fonctions. Aujourd'hui, je m'appelle Anera Pegasus, j'ai plus de cinq mille années d'existence, et je suis le Chevalier du Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs. A la fois humaine et monstrueuse, je suis hors du temps et de l'espace, je n'appartiens ni au monde des humains, ni au monde des monstres. Aucune dimension de ne veut de moi. Alors non, je ne mange pas. »

Et sur ses mots, qui trouvèrent un puissant écho dans les souvenirs de Seto, elle quitta la table. Cataracte, après s'être difficilement redressé sur ses quatre jambes, lança un regard mauvais au jeune PDG et la suivit, l'encolure basse.

Le téléphone ne cessait de sonner, les oreilles de Seto bourdonnaient et la mélodie stridente et agaçante se répondait en écho dans son crâne malmené par autant de préoccupations qu'il n'en savait plus compter. Il s'était réveillé avec cette cacophonie et n'arrivait plus à s'en dépêtrer. Le départ de Makuba. Anera et ses élucubrations. Isis et ses prédictions néfastes. L'Egypte et son passé. Ses rêves, soi-disant des réminiscences. L'accusation pesant sur son entreprise. Le retentissement médiatique. L'accord conclu avec Tessa et Illusions Industries. Ceux qui tombaient au regard de sa réputation qui se dégradait. Et sa vie sentimentale, qui venait lui jouer des tours juste quand il ne fallait pas.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce champ de ruine lui revienne en pleine figure, à un tel moment de panique ? Ah, oui. Parce qu'Alistair avait trouvé le moyen de pointer le bout de son nez dans son bureau ce matin, et qu'il était ouvertement, disons… hostile. Hostile au sens de Seto, qui ne désirait qu'une chose, le foutre à la porte si seulement il n'était pas la cible de prédateurs armés de toutes sortes d'objets capables d'enregistrer et mémoriser le moindre geste et la moindre parole proférée. Maintenant qu'il était sous les feux des médias, Seto ne pouvait plus se permettre d'écart, et s'il était connu et reconnu qu'il était d'une intransigeance outrageante, n'hésitant pas, en toute légalité bien entendu, à licencier pour ne s'entourer que des meilleurs aux nerfs d'acier, il serait fort mal avisé que de faire montre de mauvaise humeur et de virer brusquement quelqu'un de son bureau quand le monde ignorait que ledit quelqu'un n'était pas un employé de la boîte, qui plus est un ancien – et pourquoi pas toujours – ennemi du PDG, lequel avait sa réputation au bord du précipice pour un mensonge éhonté sur des supposées pratiques illicites de détournement et blanchiment de fonds. Non, à la place, il devait endurer dans toute sa patience poussée à bout la présence de cette sangsue sans scrupules.

Parce qu'en plus de subir le retentissement médiatique de son procès imminent, les médias people avaient également fondu sur lui, soudainement intéressés par sa pitoyable vie. Inlassablement, ils ne cessaient de le harceler sur la question de sa vie sentimentale, ce qu'il en était de la jeune personne qui vivait avec lui, s'il était le père de ses deux charmants bambins – Seto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement quand il voyait ce qualificatif pour Alexandre et Arcanan ; c'était évident qu'ils ne les connaissaient pas, sinon ils auraient vite fait renoncé à les qualifier de _charmant_ – et, à défaut de réponse claire, le classait, comme les américains se plaisaient à le faire, si on en croyait les plaisanteries de Maximilien Pegasus qui en riait encore, comme l'un des célibataires les plus en vue de la ville. Les plus en vue. On aura tout entendu ! La réalité de ces propos était encore à démontrer, ce n'était pas comme s'il était sans cesse poursuivi et recevait des lettres parfumées par dizaine chaque jour, ou possédait un groupe de groupies sur _Facebook_. Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais vérifié. Ce site l'horripilait au plus haut point.

Et donc, Alistair s'en mêlait. C'était vrai qu'il pouvait se targuer d'en savoir long sur sa vie sentimentale. Il avait même su avant Seto qu'il aimerait un homme et qu'Anera n'était rien d'autre que sa _meilleure amie_. Il savait qu'Atem, celui que le monde de Duel de Monstres désignait comme son grand rival, était l'homme avec lequel il avait vécu la seule histoire d'amour de sa vie – et donc, qu'il était homosexuel, et que c'était loin d'être parfait entre Anera et lui, qu'Alexandre était l'enfant de son ancêtre et donc, si on transposait les deux époques, le sien, et qu'Arcanan était de père inconnu. Et… Ca faisait déjà pas mal, d'autant que c'était le résumé parfait de son actuel champ de ruine. Autrement dit, Alistair lui souriait comme un requin affamé, et avait drôlement l'air d'un homme d'affaire sur une affaire juteuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, au juste ? », grogna Seto en jouant nerveusement avec un coupe-papier, enfoncé dans son fauteuil.

« Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que ça ferait si la presse apprenait que le plus sexy de tous les PDG de la Terre était gay », répondit Alistair en se laissant tomber, avec légèreté – et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau de Seto – dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau. « Ca doit être vraiment incommodant. »

« Bordel, Alistair, t'es pas venu pour faire des suppositions. J'en ai vu, des types, tout au long de ma vie, et tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui a une idée qu'il sait gagnée d'avance derrière la tête, alors lâche le tout, qu'on en discute entre personnes civilisées. »

« Okay, on va la faire courte. Tu dois te souvenir de la raison pour laquelle j'ai rallié Dartz. Tu sais, me venger de toi, enfin de ton empire. Eh bien, voilà mon idée. Je ne dis rien à la presse, tu gardes ta réputation mais en échange, je t'indique une villa que j'aimerais bien acquérir et tu débourses un peu de ta poche pour me l'offrir, en compensation, et de manière légale bien sûr, de ce que cet empire m'a enlevé il y a des années. »

« Depuis quand es-tu matérialiste ? », rétorqua Seto, légèrement incrédule, en arquant un sourcil. « Ca ne va pas remplacer ton frère. »

Un léger, très léger, tressaillement qu'Alistair cacha en croisant les jambes, secoua le corps altier du jeune homme, ne se départant pas de son sourire carnassier pour autant, quoique la danse de la flamme de ses yeux se soit légèrement modifiée.

« Contente-toi d'accepter, ça t'apportera moins d'ennuis. »

« Elton John est gay, marié, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de réussir. »

« Vos milieux sont différents. Tes ennemis n'hésiteront jamais à t'attaquer là où ça fait mal. Tu dirais au monde entier que tu projetais de te marier avec Anera qu'on osera moins t'affronter que si tu avouais que tu étais gay et éperdu d'amour pour ton grand rival. »

Les mâchoires de Seto se serrèrent mais, étrangement, il ne trouva rien à redire à cette affirmation en laquelle son interlocuteur semblait croire dur comme fer.

« Et puis, franchement, globalement, ce serait moins emmerdant pour toi si tu continuais de cacher ton homosexualité. Alors ? Marché conclu ? »

Seto ne jurait que par sa tranquillité. Qu'on lui foute la paix et qu'on le laisse bosser, c'était tout ce à quoi il aspirait. Après, il s'étonnait qu'Atem ait préféré mettre les voiles, mais ça, c'était encore une autre histoire, bien qu'elle soit indirectement liée à celle qui l'occupait aujourd'hui. Dans la mesure du possible, Seto essayait d'y faire abstraction, et était arrivé à un point de maîtrise exceptionnel sur ce terrain. Alors, la proposition d'Alistair lui paraissait correcte. Personne pour lui rappeler sa désastreuse aventure, lui garantissant une paix d'esprit relative – il avait tout de même d'autres préoccupations, mais c'en était toujours une de moins – et ce n'était pas une villa qui allait le ruiner. Il travaillait tellement souvent qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas l'occasion de dépenser l'argent qu'il gagnait, et ni Makuba, ni Anera, largement, d'ailleurs, financée par son père adoptif, n'étaient des acheteurs compulsifs. Il s'était bien offert une île… Eh bien, en voilà une bonne idée.

« Très bien, mais au lieu d'une villa, j'ai ça à te proposer. C'est tout de même mieux. »

Suivant le signe qu'il lui adressait, Alistair, intrigué, se leva et contourna le bureau de verre, s'appuyant sur le dossier de cuir du fauteuil du jeune PDG. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il arpenta la page web décrivant une île tout ce que l'on pourrait rêver de bien, le genre d'île que seuls les grands riches des films savent s'acheter. Avec commerces et tout. Une vraie petite ville perchée dessus, et puis une villa. Une belle villa blanche et élégante. De quoi s'amuser. Non, vraiment, l'île était superbe.

« Tu t'en es lassé ? », ricana Alistair, les yeux toujours collés à l'écran.

Seto préféra garder le silence plutôt que de lui annoncer qu'il avait, un jour, acheté cette île pour qu'il parte, avec Atem, en vacances deux semaines, et sur laquelle il n'avait plus jamais mis les pieds par la suite, faute de temps – et puis, les vacances, ce n'était pas sa passion. Alistair fixa pendant quelques secondes une photo représentant la vue que l'on pouvait avoir de la chambre principale, magnifique au demeurant, puis se redressa et annonça, catégorique :

« Non. Je veux que tu débourses quelque chose _exprès _pour moi. »

« Cette île ne te convient pas ? », s'entêta Seto, irrité.

« Elle est parfaite à tout point de vue, mais mon objectif était plutôt… de te faire payer, vraiment, et tout juste pour moi. Si tu as acquis cette île, ce n'était pas pour me l'offrir, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison – quoique j'ai une idée, des vacances, ça ne te ressemble pas. Et ce que je veux… »

D'un bras, il fit pivoter le fauteuil de Seto afin de celui-ci lui fasse complètement face. Son visage était si près de celui du jeune PDG que Seto sentait son souffle lui caresser les joues.

« C'est que tu débourses de l'argent _pour_ moi. Maintenant. Et pas pour autre chose. Je ne veux pas de quelque chose dont tu ne veux plus. C'est pas assez clair, comme message ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se défièrent du regard. Mais entre la menace d'une tranquillité à jamais détruite, et l'hypothèse d'un trou dans son portefeuille qu'un travail sérieux serait en mesure de combler, Seto n'avait pas trop à hésiter. De toute façon, qu'allait-il faire de tout cet argent ?

Il n'avait plus personne à qui offrir des choses.

« Très bien. J'ai ta promesse que tu te tiendras loin des médias, contre la villa de ton choix. »

Satisfait, Alistair se redressa et afficha ce même air crocodile que depuis le début de leur entretien. Avec langueur, il rejoignit son fauteuil, et Seto se surprit à se remettre à respirer convenablement. Attrapant ses affaires, le jeune homme récapitula :

« Okay, alors je tiendrais ma langue. Mais dans deux semaines, je veux pouvoir emménager. Je te ferais part des rendez-vous et des différents horaires pour les visites. »

« Pardon ? », se récria brusquement Seto en pivotant violemment vers son interlocuteur. « Tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre pour visiter avec toi des villas ?! »

« Si c'est toi qui payes, c'est toi qui signe », termina Alistair avec un clin d'œil, visiblement méchamment satisfait de son entourloupe.

Et avant que le jeune PDG n'ait eu le temps de l'empêcher, par quelque moyen que ce soit, de le laisser s'enfuir, Alistair avait disparu hors du bureau et Sanae, à moitié affolée, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, entrait à son tour d'un pas rapide, des mots prêts à jaillir de sa bouche. Elle pila net en constatant l'expression blanche de colère de son patron qui, au travers d'elle, fixait la porte, la ligne de sa mâchoire tressaillant sous l'effort pour ne pas lâcher la bête.

« Mon… Monsieur ? »

« Quoi ? », aboya Seto en dardant son regard glacé sur elle.

Transpercée par une telle démence qui émanait de la personne de son patron, Sanae hésita, puis tourna les talons et quitta le bureau sans demander son reste.

Et Alistair s'en donna à cœur joie. Visiblement ravi d'avoir soumis à sa volonté le jeune PDG pour lequel il avait tant d'affection, il le traîna de somptueuses résidences à hôtels particuliers, rivalisant d'imagination et de mesquinerie pour avoir une bonne raison de ne pas arrêter son choix sur l'un d'entre eux, poussant même le vice jusqu'à jeter son éventuel dévolu sur des propriétés hors du sol japonais. Contraint et forcé par la parole qu'il a du donné implicitement, Seto n'eu d'autres choix, pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent cet entretien, que de satisfaire les caprices d'Alistair, affrontant avec orgueil les visages ahuris des agents immobiliers qu'il rencontrait à ces occasions. Tout ça pour qu'il tienne sa langue et préserve cette tranquillité qu'il chérissait tant, quoique bien mise à mal ces derniers temps par le scandale frappant son entreprise. Quand il avait tout raconté à Anera après qu'elle l'ait interrogé sur ses activités qui nécessitaient des déplacements importants, ne comprenant pas leur fondement, elle s'était contentée de hausser les sourcils et de soupirer.

« Alistair n'est pas aussi con que ce que tu semblais croire », avait-elle répondu en zappant distraitement, une main perdue dans la crinière de Cataracte ronflant grassement sur le tapis du salon. « En te baladant de cette manière, il y a de quoi se poser des questions sur ton compte et sur le notre, puisque tu es dans le collimateur de tous les médias… »

« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire, d'après toi ? », s'était-il récrié, profondément agacé qu'elle se contente d'être réaliste quand il avait besoin qu'elle joue les soutiens même hypocrites.

« Bah… Visiblement, pas grand-chose, si ce n'est prier pour qu'il expédie au plus vite cette affaire, et que les médias continuent d'être persuadés que tu es un hétéro pur et dur en couple avec le PDG de la société censée être ta rivale. Avec la présence des enfants, il ne peut qu'y avoir que des doutes, rien de concret dans leurs esprits. »

En ça, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. On s'interrogeait sur la raison de ses visites par ailleurs très désintéressées, puisque force était de constater que lui n'était pas là pour s'émerveiller des lieux qu'on lui présentait. La plupart du temps, il arrivait à demeurer au salon en attendant qu'Alistair termine sa visite, et grognait quand celui-ci lui disait que non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait pour telle ou telle raison. Et malgré toutes les investigations et surtout, malgré le harcèlement dont était l'objet Alistair, aucune réponse claire n'était apportée, et les journalistes semblaient se fatiguer de galoper derrière une chimère. L'affaire de la KaibaCorp était arrivée à un point mort, à défaut de rebondissements concrets, il semblerait que leur opinion sur sa vie sentimentale se soit enfin fixée sur le fait qu'il entretenait une liaison amoureuse avec Anera, on allait même jusqu'à lui accorder la paternité de ses enfants, alors, l'affaire juteuse sur laquelle ils pensaient être tombés se révélant être en réalité une impasse, les journalistes s'essoufflaient. Grand bien leur fasse, songeait Seto qui ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'au final, Alistair respectait tout de même sa part du marché.

Au bout de la seconde semaine, certainement ennuyé par son petit jeu, Alistair y mit fin et choisit de s'installer dans une résidence qui, finalement, n'avait rien du grandiose des autres qu'il avait visité et dans lesquelles il l'avait traîné. Située en banlieue, la maison avait davantage l'allure d'une résidence familiale, avec grandes baies vitrées donnant sur un jardin propret équipé d'une terrasse avec tonnelle et balancelle, d'une balançoire, d'une petite fontaine charmante et apaisante, de quelques arbres fruitiers et d'un potager dans un coin. Construite sur deux étages, la maison comprenait un grand salon idéalement éclairé par les rayons du soleil, un salon chaleureux, deux chambres d'adultes et deux d'enfants, deux salles de bain tout confort et de deux pièces qui pouvaient se transformer en bureau, atelier ou salle de jeu. De quoi se faire un petit nid douillet, mais rien d'aussi chic ni même d'ostentatoire comme le Manoir dans lequel habitaient Seto et Anera, et certainement rien à voir avec le château qu'avait investi Pegasus par caprice. Cependant ravi de signer enfin pour une maison qui, même si elle demeurera en sa possession, sera utilisée et possédée par Alistair, Seto ne trouva rien à y redire et avança les frais du déménagement de son ancien ennemi. Enfin libre de cette obligation, il se consacra entièrement à la suivante : son scandale.

Quand il pénétra dans son bureau au haut de sa tour de verre, Anera raccrochait le téléphone et levait les yeux vers lui. Le regard qu'il croisa ne lui inspira aucune confiance.

« Monsieur Kaiba », salua plus qu'elle ne l'interpella Sanae en surgissant dans le bureau, ses talons étouffés dans l'épaisse moquette de la pièce directoriale.

Seto n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux des améthystes de son amie, et resta muet. Figée, Anera le fixait sans dire un mot, les traits tirés et l'expression grave ; le dossier brun qu'elle tenait dans sa main prenait progressivement une allure angoissante. Curieusement, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus courte et ses idées, pourtant fourmillantes quelques minutes plus tôt, se faisaient rares, comme si elles trouvaient chacune leur tour une cachette pour se soustraire craintivement à son attention. Comme si… elles préparaient le terrain.

Sanae contourna le bureau de verre et y déposa les documents qu'elle avait en main, en tendant un à Anera qui le saisit en finissant par détourner le regard. Ses yeux sautèrent d'une ligne à l'autre à mesure qu'elle lisait le papier puis, doucement, elle l'abaissa et alla fermer la porte du bureau derrière Seto. Pendant tout ce temps, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, à peine respiré et ne se posait qu'une question qui ne parvenait pas à franchir ses lèvres : que se passait-il ?

« C'était un travail de longue haleine mais redoutablement efficace », déclara Anera d'une voix basse et désabusée, teintée d'une profonde ironie. « Ils t'ont manipulé jusqu'au bout, ces enfoirés. »

« De qui tu parles ? », réussit-il à articuler en se tournant vers elle.

« De tes avocats. »

« Il semble qu'ils aient préparé depuis longtemps leur coup, Monsieur », intervint Sanae d'une voix claire en s'avançant devant le bureau.

« Cette histoire de détournement et blanchiment d'argent, je te connais, Seto », reprit Anera en décollant son dos de la porte et en commençant à arpenter lentement la pièce, les mains dans le dos et le regard dans le vague. « Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, tu n'en as pas besoin. L'argent ne t'as jamais intéressé, et malgré ton foutu caractère et parfois tes magouilles pas très nettes, tu es un type droit qui n'ira jamais risquer de salir sa réputation dans une histoire aussi sordide. Alors nous avons mené notre enquête de notre côté, et tu t'es tout simplement entouré d'avocats véreux. Excellents, mais véreux. »

« Les autorités ont été prévenues, Monsieur, mais les recherches se poursuivent puisqu'ils ne sont pas à l'origine de la plainte et qu'ils ont découvert que vous n'étiez pas aussi blanc qu'on le prétendait. »

« Peut-être, mais rien qui ne justifie un tel retentissement », grogna Seto en pianotant nerveusement sur son bras.

« Je sais », répondit Anera. « Mais tu as déjà perdu un partenariat avec ça. »

D'un geste las, elle lui tendit le dossier brun qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Lorsque Seto l'ouvrit avec un empressement fébrile, il découvrit le mail imprimé d'une entreprise avec qui il négociait depuis deux mois un contrat. Qu'il avait perdu à cause de dénonciations calomnieuses. Ses mains tremblèrent – d'une rage puissante à la naissance.

« J'ai appelé mes avocats, que j'ai personnellement vérifié. Ils te prennent en charge – les charges seront plus élevées, mais tu en as besoin. Quant à toi, organise une conférence de presse. Si tu ne te montres pas, la presse ne va jamais tarir de suppositions vaseuses qui feront ton discrédit. C'est à toi de leur montrer que tu n'es pas coupable par ton comportement, jusqu'à ce que la justice en soit convaincue, à défaut qu'elle prononce un classement sans suite. »

Seto n'avait rien dit que Sanae, prenant les paroles d'Anera comme des ordres lui étant adressés, s'empressa de se mettre au travail et quitta la pièce. Qu'elle n'objecte rien aux conseils d'Anera supposait qu'elle était en accord avec elle, et ce quand bien même sa position lui exigerait de ne jamais contredire ses supérieurs.

« Et peut-être qu'on pourra enfin vivre tranquille. Alexandre a plus besoin de sommeil que moi, et je ne parle pas d'Arcanan », soupira Anera en se laissant tomber, lasse, dans un fauteuil face au bureau de Seto.

« Je croyais qu'Arcanan était aux Etats-Unis », s'entendit Seto dire.

La tête d'Anera pivota dans sa direction, lui jetant un regard torve.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? », demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

La mâchoire de Seto s'actionna mais, ne trouvant rien à dire, elle se referma d'elle-même. Malgré les annonces graves d'Anera et de Sanae, Seto ne savait s'intéresser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'Anera avait demandé à Isis de déposer Arcanan chez Pegasus, sachant qu'elle risquait d'avoir peu de temps pour s'occuper de son plus jeune fils en l'absence de la Gardienne, et qu'il lui paraissait étrange qu'elle dise que les journalistes dérangeaient le sommeil d'Arcanan. C'est avec flegme qu'il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien clocher avec lui, trop affecté par les derniers évènements qu'il n'avait pu prévoir et désabusé au regard de ses récentes réactions inhabituelles – et spontanées. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers le canapé occupant l'angle de son bureau et s'y avachit, se sentant perdre à mesure des forces qui l'avaient jusqu'ici mené vers les sommets qu'il occupait actuellement. D'abord, on l'accusait d'un délit qu'il n'avait pas commis, et l'on s'acharnait à détruire sa réputation par petites pièces – et cette fois, Seto ne pouvait pas faire porter le chapeau à Illusions Industries, jamais Anera n'aurait permis de telles manœuvres pour lui voler la vedette, et il doutait même que Pegasus, dans toute sa fourberie, aurait été capable d'un coup aussi bas. Avec ça, Alistair lui avait fait mener un train d'enfer et l'avait fait se sentir minable, lui révélant sa lâcheté par le prix qu'il dû payer pour qu'on lui foute la paix en taisant son homosexualité. Et tout cela sur fond de réminiscences égyptiennes qui ne tenaient plus dans l'espace exigu de ce tiroir au fond de sa mémoire, marqué du sceau des éléments insusceptibles de préoccupations sérieuses, et menaçant d'éclater en laissant échapper tel un ras-de-marrée l'ensemble des rêves qu'il avait bien pu faire jusqu'ici, ainsi que la réalité qu'il niait profondément de ce qu'il avait vécu au Royaume des Duellistes, réputé rayé de la carte comme l'Atlantide des millénaires avant lui.

C'était sa vie entière qui défilait dans un parfait bordel devant lui, sans qu'il ne puisse y changer quoique ce soit. Ses actions étaient vaines, son rationalisme ne savait plus le satisfaire, et chaque fois qu'il voyait Anera, chaque fois qu'il constatait l'absence de Makuba parti en Egypte depuis quelques jours, il se prenait cette même gifle lui rappelant que tout lui tournait le dos, et que la solution se trouvait certainement davantage devant leurs yeux plutôt que devant les siens, résolument tournés vers ses obsessions et sa peur ridicule de ce que la raison ne pouvait expliquer. Comme les autres hommes, il fuyait – la tête haute et sa fierté sous le bras, mais il fuyait. Comme les autres. Comme tout le monde.

Sauf eux.

« C'est la seule solution, je suppose », soupira-t-il finalement en se passant une main lasse sur son front, l'appuyant contre sa paume. « Une conférence de presse… Pour des mensonges motivés par la jalousie… »

« Ou la vengeance », supposa Anera avec un haussement d'épaules. « Nous n'avons pas déterminé avec précisions leurs motifs, mais la vengeance me paraît un meilleur mobile que la jalousie. Ou le plaisir de détruire. Je n'en sais rien. »

« Obligé de racheter ma réputation ! », s'écria Seto en redressant la tête. « Moi, celui qui a élevé la KaibaCorp au rang des meilleures entreprises mondiales ! On se croirait dans une mauvaise farce ! »

« Je crois que tu devrais préparer ton intervention. »

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme une conclusion à leur entrevue improvisée, que la jeune femme illustra par le geste en décollant son postérieur du siège dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée. Seto releva la tête.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Au bureau. Tessa me reproche de passer trop de temps à m'occuper de tes affaires, et c'est vrai que je délaisse un peu ma propre entreprise. Tu es suffisamment grand pour te débrouiller tout seul, et Sanae est un atout non négligeable. »

Attrapant sa veste, elle s'approcha de lui et lui pressa l'épaule dans un geste d'encouragement.

« Et puis, il faut qu'on fasse face, nous aussi. Après tout, nous avions un partenariat important sur le feu, et ce n'était certainement pas passé inaperçu ; nous aussi, nous avons perdu des contrats. A ce soir. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le bureau, et lorsque la porte se referma derrière la pointe de ses mèches noires, une chape de silence envahit la large et haute pièce insonorisée. Seto frissonna, se sentant tout à coup très seul.

Sanae organisa en un clin d'œil ce qui devait l'aider à redonner de l'éclat à son nom et au blason de son entreprise. Au regard de l'importance qu'avait pris l'affaire, de la célébrité de Seto Kaiba en tant que jeune PDG d'une multinationale à la réussite mondiale et excellent duelliste, et des retombées de l'excellente réputation que l'on prêtait à l'enseigne de la KaibaCorp, la conférence de presse pris des proportions vertigineuses. Sanae avait entrepris de voir grand, et on l'y avait volontiers aidée ; la chaîne principale avait poussé le bouchon jusqu'à retransmettre en direct la conférence qui se tiendrait à l'heure du journal télévisé. A la fin de la journée, épuisé, Seto rentra chez lui et s'écroula sur son lit sans prendre la peine de dîner et s'endormit comme une masse.

Soulevant Alexandre, Anera le fit monter dans la voiture, l'enfant se débrouillant seul pour crapahuter, à quatre pattes, jusqu'au fond de la banquette, et s'y installa à son tour. Alors qu'elle ceinturait son fils, le chauffeur claqua la porte derrière elle et s'installa derrière le volant. Sans un mot, il prit la direction du Manoir Kaiba.

Alexandre jouait distraitement avec la lanière de la ceinture, la tournant et la retournant entre ses doigts avec lenteur et application, comme s'il cherchait à en appréhender les fibres sous ses doigts agiles. Silencieuse, Anera l'observait. Cet enfant ne devait avoir que trois ans, trois petites années de vie, et en paraissait déjà six ; il en aurait paru plus encore s'il sortait plus souvent de son mutisme qui avait tendance à effrayer sa secrétaire depuis qu'elle le lui confiait, privée d'Isis pour s'en occuper la journée. Plutôt que de le savoir entre les mains du personnel du Manoir Kaiba, qu'elle savait compétent, ou de l'envoyer chez Pegasus, comme elle avait demandé à Isis d'y déposer Arcanan, elle préférait l'avoir à proximité ; Alexandre n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Comme elle, il avait cette énergie duale qu'il contenait sous une forme humaine, mais il n'avait qu'un an lorsque Seth les avait enfermés, Alexandre et elle, en utilisant le lien qui les unissait à des créatures bannies depuis les guerres sanglantes qui avaient secoué tout le royaume. C'était trop jeune, Alexandre devait encore grandir, s'épanouir ; au contraire de sa mère, il n'avait pas atteint l'apogée de sa constitution qu'on lui demandait de soutenir une énergie plus puissante, surnaturelle. Alors qu'il babillait joyeusement autrefois, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ne tentait quasiment jamais de parler, alors qu'il savait parfaitement maîtriser le langage ; il savait déjà marcher sans perdre l'équilibre, courait volontiers sans jamais trébucher, et gagnait de jour en jour une autonomie surprenante pour un enfant de son âge. Quant à son regard, il n'était pas animé de cette flamme de vie et d'innocence que seuls les yeux d'un enfant savaient refléter ; calme et royal, il passait de personne en personne, leur donnant l'impression qu'il savait lire jusqu'au fond de leur âme et leur faisait détourner le regard aussi vivement qu'ils avaient osé penser l'observer d'un peu plus près. Et quand l'enfant ne pensait à rien en particulier, il exprimait la lassitude d'une vie trop longue ; pour Anera, il exprimait le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules.

Alexandre se rendait compte aussi bien que sa mère du fait qu'il grandissait trop vite ; si son corps n'avait pas encore atteint la maturité, son esprit n'y était pas bien loin.

« Petit prince », murmura Anera en effleurant du bout des doigts les mèches brunes de son fils.

Alexandre tourna le regard vers elle, l'observa l'espace d'un instant puis, d'un geste assuré, déboucla sa ceinture et vint se blottir, se roulant en boule, contre sa mère. Avec affection et tendresse, Anera le serra contre son flanc et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

« Je t'aime, Petit prince. Tu verras, quand tu seras plus grand, ta vie sera plus simple. »

Contre elle, Anera cru sentir l'enfant hocher la tête. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée, qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle lui disait, ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Tirant son portable de sa poche, elle composa rapidement le numéro de Maximilien et porta l'appareil à son oreille, caressant les cheveux électriques de son fils en écoutant la tonalité.

« _Oui ?_ », lui répondit la voix professionnelle et pincée de son assistante.

« Bonjour, Anera Pegasus à l'appareil. Pourriez-vous me passer mon père ? »

« _Un instant, je vous prie._ »

Alors que la voiture prenait de la vitesse sur la voie rapide, Anera songea qu'Emily mettait peut-être trop d'ardeur dans la mission qui lui était échouée. Parce que Maximilien, tout moderne pouvait-il se montrer, ne s'était pas habitué au téléphone portable et le laissait toujours traîner après utilisation, Emily, engagée à l'instar d'une gouvernante mais aux fonctions aménagées à la sauce de Maximilien, s'était chargée de le conserver et de prendre les appels lorsqu'il en recevait – ce qui n'arrivait finalement plus très souvent depuis qu'il avait décidé d'élire domicile à l'année dans son château de conte de fées. Anera avait conservé malgré tout cette habitude de l'appeler sur son portable et, pour être véritablement honnête avec elle-même, elle n'avait que très peu envie d'apprendre ou d'aller chercher dans son répertoire le numéro de son fixe quand ses doigts savaient composer de mémoire le numéro de son portable. Et elle était habituée à entendre ce ton presque sec qui lui répondait, celui d'une jeune femme trop sérieuse pour son propre bien. Après tout, Maximilien était à la retraite, que diable ! Ce n'était pas un appel de boulot, et jamais ce ne pourrait être un appel de boulot, et même sur le téléphone de Maximilien s'affichait l'identité de l'appelant. Alors pourquoi Emily s'obstinait-elle à garder cette même attitude figée et ridiculement digne ?

De plus, à cause du fait que ce n'était pas Maximilien qui décrochait de lui-même, Anera avait dû apprendre à demander « son père ». Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Maximilien, mais celui-ci n'était son père que pour l'état civil, et il était, tout au plus, son plus proche ami et son premier confident. Pas son père. Celui-ci était mort voilà des millénaires, et elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'elle avait atteint l'âge de six ans.

« _Any ? Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ?_ », salua le ton enjoué et chaleureux de Maximilien, l'arrachant à ses réflexions prenant une tournure mélancolique.

Alors que cette voix familière et rassurante lui chatouillait les oreilles, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et son corps, tendu comme une corde d'arc, se décontracta – peu, mais c'était au moins un début.

« Bonjour », le salua-t-elle en retour. « Je ne te dérange pas, au moins ? A entendre Emily, je tombais au mauvais moment. »

« _Oh… Je devrais peut-être lui en toucher deux mots. Je la trouve un peu coincée. Tu ne penses pas ?_ »

« Je me faisais la même réflexion. »

Ils rirent de concert.

« _Alors, quoi de neuf ? Comment va Kaiba ?_ »

« Aussi bien qu'il peut aller, avec une conférence de presse sur les bras retransmise en direct afin d'essayer de redresser un peu l'image de sa société. Il est tendu et… énervé. Epuisé, aussi. Je crois qu'il a trop accumulé ces derniers temps. »

« _Epuisé ? Voyons, Kaiba ne s'épuise jamais. A moins qu'il ait arrêté de se persuader que les âmes des monstres n'existaient pas et que tu étais on ne peut plus normale._ »

N'importe qui n'aurait su entendre quelqu'un lui dire qu'il n'était pas normal sans s'irriter, mais Anera se contenta de laisser passer la réplique sans rien dire. Ca ne la choquait pas plus que ça ; elle n'était pas normale, c'était un fait. Maximilien se contentait d'user d'un fait établi.

« J'ai l'impression que l'idée fait son bonhomme de chemin. Il ne m'en parle jamais mais il est en proie à des réminiscences, et à en croire Serenity, elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes chez elle, alors je ne doute pas qu'il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'il ait entrevu un morceau de la vie de Seth par deux fois. J'en toucherais deux mots à Seth quand je retournerais au Royaume. »

« _Ce serait déjà un bon début…_ »

Malgré la bonne volonté qu'il montrait, Anera était persuadée qu'il ne maîtrisait pas trop les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire dans laquelle il était embarqué sans avoir demandé rien à personne. Après tout, elle-même n'était pas sûre de tout saisir, alors qu'elle était la jumelle de l'homme qui était au cœur de cette histoire abracadabrante…

« Comment va Arcanan ? »

« _Oh… Il va bien. Je crois…_ »

« Max… »

« _Sérieusement, Any. Tes enfants sont difficiles à comprendre, que ce soit Arcanan ou Alexandre. En tout cas, il ne pleure pas beaucoup._ »

« Non… Il a commencé à faire ses nuits très tôt et tant que tu t'en tiens à ses horaires pour ses repas, tout se passe à merveille. »

« _J'ai vu ça._ »

Et Arcanan avait tout juste un an. Tout juste un an…

Les grilles du Manoir s'écartèrent et la voiture s'engagea dans l'allée, les graviers crissant sous les pneus. Quelques fenêtres étaient éclairées, mais pas celle du salon. Seto devait être encore dans son bureau, à l'heure qu'il était. Si Anera rentrait tôt, le jeune PDG avait tendance à demeurer plus tardivement au siège de sa société.

« Je vais devoir te laisser, Max. J'arrive au Manoir »

« _D'accord. Passe le bonjour de ma part à Kaiba._ »

« Oui. Bonne soirée. »

« _A toi aussi._ »

Ils raccrochèrent, n'attendant ni l'un ni l'autre de vérifier s'il ne restait pas quelques bribes de conversations, des dernières nouvelles qui feraient soudainement irruption dans l'esprit de l'autre au moment de raccrocher. Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière alors qu'elle rangeait son portable dans son sac et aidait son fils à se redresser, débouclant sa ceinture.

Le Manoir était silencieux, les domestiques qui demeuraient encore à la tâche s'affairaient sans un bruit. Le majordome accueillit Anera avec une petite courbette et aida la jeune femme à se débarrasser de sa veste et de son sac, avant de prendre les affaires d'Alexandre qu'Anera lui tendit par la suite, et s'éclipsa sans un mot. Le salon, à sa gauche, était éteint ; aucune lumière ne filtrait des cuisines. Anera fronça les sourcils.

« Arata », interpella-t-elle alors que le majordome reparaissait dans le hall qu'elle n'avait pas quitté, « pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne en cuisine ? Seto a prévu de ne pas rentrer ? »

« Il l'est, Madame », répondit le vieil homme. « Il est cependant parti dans sa chambre en déclarant ne pas dîner ce soir, et n'est pas redescendu. »

Perplexe, Anera lança un regard dubitatif au vieil homme qui se contenta de baisser les yeux, ce qui équivalait, dans le langage respectueux des majordomes de sa trempe, à un haussement d'épaules, puis prit poliment congé. Restée seule avec son fils dont la main était coincée dans la sienne, Anera observa d'un air songeur les escaliers ; il était rare que Seto rentre tôt et parte directement se coucher. Il fallait vérifier qu'il était véritablement en train de dormir.

Prenant Alexandre dans ses bras, elle gravit les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où elle y laissa son fils au milieu de ses jouets.

« Je t'apporterais quelque chose à grignoter dans un moment, d'accord ? Sois sage, Petit prince. »

Inutile recommandation puisque Alexandre n'était pas prêt de faire un seul écart, et à peine Anera s'était-elle redressée qu'il s'empara de son carnet à dessin et de l'un de ses crayons, se concentrant sur son chef-d'œuvre enfantin. Quelque chose qui ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire – enfin. Ses maisons carrées avec une pointe triangulaire, un carré avec un croisillon pour fenêtre et un rectangle rouge pour porte, son soleil dans le coin supérieur de la feuille qui souriait et les fleurs qui sortaient du sol aussi grandes que ses personnages, c'était de son âge. Véritablement de son âge.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, Anera parcourut les quelques mètres qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Seto et frappa à la porte. Même si ce n'était pas fort, pour un homme aussi éveillé que Seto dans le silence de la pièce, c'était bien suffisant et aurait entraîné une réponse immédiate ; n'entendant rien venir, la jeune femme entrebâilla la porte. Le rai de lumière qui pénétra dans la chambre sombre de Seto traversa son lit ; plissant les yeux, Anera distingua faiblement le dessin d'une longue silhouette sous les draps froissés. Alors c'était vrai. A vingt heures trente, Seto Kaiba dormait à poings fermés dans sa chambre, au Manoir. En voilà, une nouvelle, qu'elle était étonnante. Avec précaution, Anera referma la porte et resta plantée derrière, la main sur la poignée, encore surprise de la découverte qu'elle venait de faire.

Seto était suffisamment épuisé pour rentrer tôt, ne pas dîner et s'endormir comme une masse sur son lit. Les sourcils d'Anera demeuraient toujours levés par l'étonnement.

Alexandre était passé à un autre dessin lorsqu'Anera revint dans sa chambre, une barre de céréales et une coupelle ornée de raisins juteux dans les mains. Arrivée à sa hauteur, la jeune femme s'assit devant son fils, qui ne leva pas un seul instant les yeux de son dessin, tout concentré qu'il était à appuyer maladroitement sur son crayon gras. Penchant la tête sur le côté, Anera plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer ce qu'il était si concentré à dessiner, et se surprit à repérer une espèce de dragon grotesque qui avait l'allure – et que l'allure – du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Alexandre avait employé un bleu pâle qui devait certainement figurer la blancheur légèrement teintée de bleu de la créature, et s'appliquait présentement à représenter à l'aide de son crayon gras bleu ciel son œil gauche.

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda Anera en pointant du doigt la forme humaine qui avait été dessinée devant le Dragon.

« Maman », répondit l'enfant sans lever les yeux de sa feuille. « Et 'sara », compléta-t-il lorsqu'il reposa son crayon, en ayant fini avec l'œil.

La seule réaction qu'elle su avoir fut de tendre la coupelle ainsi que la barre de céréales, puis, sans un mot, elle quitta la chambre. Descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, elle croisa quelques domestiques et les renvoya chez eux, leur annonçant que leur service était terminé pour la journée, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à revenir le lendemain. Cherchant le majordome, elle lui ordonna la même chose et une fois sûre d'être seule dans le Manoir, débarrassée du personnel et Seto toujours endormi, elle ferma la porte d'entrée à clé et se réfugia dans le salon, se pelotonnant sous une couverture au fond du canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir. L'absence de Cataracte et de sa chaleur corporelle commençait à se faire ressentir.

Les souvenirs affluaient, et Anera se retrouvait bien incapable de les endiguer, et pourtant, elle avait longtemps été forte à ce petit jeu. Tant qu'elle était occupée, tant qu'elle avait des problèmes à régler, elle n'y pensait pas ; elle savait faire abstraction de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie d'abandonnée du Royaume puis de Princesse d'Egypte aux côtés de son frère, le Pharaon. Et malgré qu'elle soit encore accablée de soucis, cette fois, elle était impuissante. Kisara lui manquait terriblement – leur manquait terriblement, à elle comme à son fils. Quand bien même son esprit demeurait dans le corps du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine, quand bien même elle continuait de veiller sur eux, de converser avec elle, de rire avec elle, Kisara leur manquait atrocement. Ce n'était pas un Dragon qui pouvait la remplacer – pas même Serenity, qui était pourtant sa descendante, sa réincarnation dans la société moderne. Alexandre aimait Kisara, il l'avait toujours aimée, l'avait toujours réclamée, ne supportait pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupe de lui. Il était le fils d'Anera et de Seth, il était le fils de celle qu'elle admirait et de celui qu'elle aimait… Anera n'avait jamais douté de l'amour que sa jeune amie portait au Prêtre dont elle-même protégeait les amours secrets. Elle en avait mal – mal de voir Kisara continuer de sourire vaillamment alors qu'elle savait pertinemment, mise dans la confidence, que Seth n'était et ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle. Etait-ce par substitution que Kisara avait demandé à la Princesse de lui confier son fils en lieu et place d'une nourrice royale ? Anera n'avait jamais osé poser la question. Au fond, ce n'était pas à Kisara de l'admirer, mais à elle de la vénérer pour son courage. Pour son fabuleux courage.

Elle, elle n'avait pas été aussi forte. Ses passions avaient déclenché de tels cataclysmes que si Atem venait à le savoir, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne les lui pardonnerait jamais.

Combien de temps Anera resta-t-elle prostrée là, elle ne le savait pas. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, ses jambes repliées s'étaient ankylosées et des fourmis ne tardèrent pas à les cribler de chatouillements désagréables. Les étendant devant elle, elle s'enfonça dans le fond du canapé, bien assise, en remuant les orteils, et écouta le silence pesant du Manoir. Ses joues étaient rougies, les larmes étaient séchées.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne t'avais jamais vue faire preuve d'autres sentiments que la colère ou… la passion. »

« Je te trouve présomptueux », rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton neutre, sans même sursauter d'entendre une voix sortie des ténèbres du salon qu'elle n'avait pas allumé, alors même qu'elle s'était assurée être seule dans le Manoir.

Elle sentit ses bras glisser le long du dossier de cuir blanc et enserrer sa taille. Son menton trouva un nid douillet dans le creux de son épaule, mais avant qu'il ait pu vraiment s'y installer, elle s'était dérobée à son étreinte et lui faisait face, en dépit de ses jambes encore faibles d'avoir été maintenues dans une position inconfortable pendant un bout de temps. Son regard brillait dans l'obscurité – ce n'était plus de larmes.

« J'ai peine à croire que tu manifestes un tant soit peu de tendresse malgré tout », attaqua-t-elle, agressive. « De plus, ça n'a jamais été notre credo, il me semble, ou mes souvenirs sont-ils affectés par le temps ? »

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Bakura, un sourire mesquin mais appréciateur aux lèvres, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et demeura silencieux avant de répondre.

« Si tes souvenirs sont aussi bien conservés que toi, alors non, tu as raison. Nous n'avons jamais fait preuve de tendresse l'un envers l'autre. »

D'un geste souple, il sauta par-dessus le dossier du canapé, rebondit dessus et se retrouva en une seconde à deux centimètres du visage d'Anera, son bras enroulé solidement autour de sa taille qu'il plaquait contre la sienne. Anera pouvait sentir son souffle lui caresser le visage, son odeur enivrante lui chatouillait les narines et faisait ressurgir des milliers de sensations qu'elle n'avait plus ressenties depuis des millénaires, ces mêmes sensations coupables mais terriblement plaisantes qu'elle avait éprouvé du temps où elle était une Princesse. Cette fois, elle ne tenta rien pour apaiser le débordement de ses souvenirs, et se laissa submerger sans vergogne. Son regard détailla le visage lisse et légèrement hâlé de Bakura, glissa sur l'arête de son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres, remontant le long de sa mâchoire pour terminer sa course dans ses yeux brûlants d'une lueur larvée et dévorante. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le regard qu'il plantait dans le sien.

« J'ai été doublement choquée, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Bakura », commença-t-elle d'une voix plus posée et un rien essoufflée, « d'apprendre qu'il était non seulement en couple, mais surtout gay… A l'instar de Yûgi, hétérosexuel et amoureux d'une jeune fille bien sous tous rapports, se baladant innocemment aux côtés d'un homme qui aurait très bien pu être son jumeau homozygote… J'ignorais que tu n'avais pas été définitivement vaincu. »

« J'ignorais que tu étais encore en vie », rétorqua-t-il.

« Ca, c'est de la faute de mon frère. »

« Il me semble que tout est de sa faute depuis le début. »

« Je n'en serais pas si certaine. Tu as ta part de responsabilité, il aurait pu être au courant si tu n'avais pas été le Roi des Voleurs, son ennemi juré. »

« Que dirait-il, s'il apprenait que sa propre sœur jumelle, en qui il a toujours eu une confiance aveugle, couchait avec son ennemi juré ? »

« Il ne le saura jamais. »

Le sourire de Bakura, carnivore, s'élargit.

« Tu es bien son âme noire », chuchota-t-il en approchant davantage son visage du sien, si bien que leurs fronts se frôlèrent. « Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas que tu es la plus mauvaise partie de sa personnalité, éloignée de lui pour qu'il puisse accomplir son destin. »

« Quand bien même ce serait vrai, si j'étais née uniquement pour faciliter sa tâche en lui attirant, par son caractère, les faveurs de son peuple, alors je subirais ce destin. »

Contre toute attente, sans qu'elle ne puisse préparer une quelconque défense, il l'attrapa par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur, ses doigts refermés autour de son cou. Il serrait suffisamment pour la dissuader de bouger, et par réflexe, elle attrapa inutilement son poignet. La main libre de Bakura paralysait la sienne.

« J'ai toujours eu horreur du dévouement dont tu faisais preuve à l'égard de cet enfoiré. »

Si elle n'avait pas prévu la réaction de Bakura, lui avait oublié qu'elle pouvait être capable de violence quand on s'en prenait à son frère. Anera assena un violent coup de genou, de toute la force dont elle pouvait faire preuve, dans l'entrejambe de Bakura, qui s'effondra, la relâchant sous le coup de la douleur. En l'observant se recroqueviller sur le sol dans un espoir vain d'atténuer la vague de souffrance qui l'envahissait, Anera s'aperçut qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler, et que son regard, luisant de haine, était braqué sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? », siffla-t-elle, venimeuse. « Que tu faisais l'objet d'une dérogation parce qu'on s'envoie en l'air ensemble ? Je ne permettrais à personne d'insulter mon frère. »

« Garce », grogna Bakura en se relevant avec difficulté.

Anera arqua un sourcil. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'il se fendait d'une insulte, signe qu'il perdait l'espace de quelques instants son sang-froid et la maîtrise de lui-même. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours su répondre, ironique, narquois ou moqueur, avec intelligence, à toutes les remarques de la jeune femme ; mais cette fois, il l'avait insulté. Il y avait du progrès dans leur relation.

Finalement debout devant elle, il releva le regard. Anera tressaillit. Il n'y avait pas autant de haine que ce qu'elle s'était préparée à affronter ; au contraire, il s'agissait là d'un mélange qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'hostilité. Une sorte de supplique, de l'incompréhension. Presque attendrissante.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à lui rester aussi fidèle », déclara-t-il. « Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait… »

« Il a toujours été parfait avec moi », rétorqua-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait terminé.

« Ne soit pas ridicule ! A peine Seth et lui séparés, il t'a vue comme une traîtresse, a rejeté ton fils, l'a renié, a épousé celle que tu détestes le plus par vengeance, t'a écartée du trône, n'a pas hésité à t'attaquer parce que tu prenais la défense de ceux que tu dirigeais lors d'une mission ! Il ne t'a plus regardé comme la jumelle qui l'avait tant aidé, mit sa vie de côté pour lui ! Comment t'appelle ça, toi ? »

« Co… Comment sais-tu tout cela ? », demanda Anera en reculant d'un pas, les yeux exorbités, presque tremblante – rien à voir avec l'état de fureur dans lequel elle se trouvait il n'y avait pas un instant.

« C'est toi qui me l'a dit, il y a des millénaires. Avant qu'il n'invente le mensonge de ta mort. »

L'espace d'un instant, l'ensemble de l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu la gifla avec violence. Tous ces vieux souvenirs, ressortis des archives où ils étaient sagement rangés, accompagné de leur douleur. Comment ne pas se souvenir de ce jour où Atem avait pour la première fois posé un regard haineux et chargé d'une jalousie amère sur son fils, sur Alexandre, et qu'il avait prononcé ces mots, en le regardant : « ce bâtard ne me succèdera jamais au trône » ? Comment ne pas se souvenir des larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues quand il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à épouser Seth, si elle voulait faire reconnaître son enfant ? Comment oublier ce sentiment d'humiliation qui l'avait tant rongée quand elle avait appris le mariage de son frère, et quand elle avait croisé le regard suffisant de Téana ? Comment ne pas se sentir coupable devant la détresse changée en sourde colère de son meilleur ami ? La tristesse de ses yeux quand il fixait le vague ? Tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait faits pour protéger leur amour s'étaient retournés contre elle – la naissance d'Alexandre plus que tous les autres… La nouvelle considération d'Atem à son égard avait été le coup de grâce. Il ne l'avait, à partir de ce jour, plus jamais regardée comme sa sœur jumelle, mais comme une subordonnée. Un ministre quelconque. Une larme perla au coin de son œil figé par les souvenirs et la terreur qui la poignardait alors qu'ils l'envahissaient. Bakura amorça un mouvement pour s'approcher d'elle mais elle recula vivement.

« Ne m'approche pas ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Elle devait ressembler à une possédée. Ses mains tremblaient, ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant son visage, ce dernier était pâle. Ses yeux écarquillés.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre », fit-il.

« Y'a rien à comprendre ! », claqua-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête. « Atem a besoin de moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vois ! Il te déteste, de toute évidence. »

« C'est faux ! », insista-t-elle, incapable de se rendre compte à quel point elle était irrationnelle.

Bien sûr que si. Il l'accusait de lui avoir enlevé l'homme qu'il aimait, était convaincu qu'Alexandre et Arcanan étaient ses enfants – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux en ce qui concernait l'aîné. Et maintenant qu'il le savait, son antipathie à l'égard de sa sœur jumelle ne savait pas se tarir. Anera se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Si Seto ne voulait pas reconnaître l'existence du surnaturel, elle ne savait pas affronter l'évidence des sentiments hostiles d'Atem à son sujet. Ni même qu'il avait été mauvais avec elle. Elle continuait de persister dans l'idée que si c'était ce qu'elle devait subir pour qu'il puisse continuer sur son chemin, alors elle le subirait sans le rechigner, et visiblement, cette idée dégoûtait Bakura. Il lui attrapa le bras et la secoua.

« Reprends-toi, espèce de folle ! »

D'un geste brusque, elle arracha son bras de l'étreinte de Bakura. En reculant, elle rejoignit le mur et s'y adossa, le visage dans les mains. L'espace d'un instant, elle sentit le regard patient de Bakura peser sur elle, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne tenta aucune approche ; il resta silencieux et respecta le temps qu'elle mit pour se calmer et recouvrir ses esprits.

C'était cela qui était surprenant avec un personnage tel que lui. Anera devait être la seule au monde à connaître les deux facettes de cet homme ravagé par l'idée de détruire le royaume dont elle avait été la Reine puis la Princesse. Il apparaissait aux yeux du monde comme une personne insolente et imbue d'elle-même, moqueuse et horripilante, autoritaire, en tout point détestable ; en revanche, elle, elle le savait patient, certes cynique et ironique, et même attentionné – à sa manière. Oh, ce n'était pas tendre entre eux ; c'avait toujours été une perpétuelle bataille, à chacune de leur rencontre, mais qu'importe ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, la même idée les rassemblait : le plaisir de la présence de l'autre.

Ils oubliaient qu'ils étaient ennemis, que Bakura était voué à toujours faire la guerre contre Atem et qu'Anera était destinée à un jour le tuer. Anera oubliait qu'il était l'ennemi juré de son frère. Elle ne voyait alors en lui que l'homme… dont elle était tombée amoureuse, bien malgré elle. La culpabilité qu'elle en retirait n'était pas suffisante pour endiguer ces sentiments, le manque de lui quand il se faisait attendre, faute de pouvoir venir se glisser discrètement dans ses appartements. Quand bien même elle se sentirait coupable, elle ne savait pas se passer de lui. Elle était irrémédiablement et définitivement attirée par lui, et rien au monde n'avait su renverser la vapeur – pas même le fait qu'il y a des millénaires, il avait mené une éprouvante et sanglante guerre contre Atem et qu'elle lui avait collé sur le dos la responsabilité de sa mort. Malgré toutes les offenses dont Bakura était l'auteur à l'égard du Pharaon, Anera revenait à ses vieux sentiments irrésistibles : elle le désirait.

« L'existence d'Atem nous a toujours empêchés de nous voir aussi souvent que nous le voulions », reprit-t-il au bout d'un moment, constatant qu'Anera avait finalement repris le contrôle sur elle-même.

« Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que j'apparaisse et que je lui dise « je m'envoie ton pire ennemi » ? », ironisa-t-elle, désabusée.

« Au moins, il aurait été fixé sur tes fréquentations », répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur en coin.

Anera ne savait pas ne pas fondre devant ce sourire si particulier ; elle détourna le regard.

« Si Atem n'avait pas existé, je ne serais pas là non plus », releva-t-elle finalement, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

« Arrête de rattacher ton existence à ton frère, veux-tu ? C'est réellement et prodigieusement agaçant. »

« Et quoi ? De toute façon, en quoi ça te regarde, la relation que j'ai avec Atem, les sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard ? Ca ne regarde que nous, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, alors arrête de ressasser sans cesse ce sujet. »

« Désolé de ne pas pouvoir supporter qu'on te fasse du mal », grinça-t-il.

Anera tiqua.

« Pardon ? »

Bakura n'avait jamais rien dit qui puisse témoigner de près ou de loin des sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Egoïstement, Anera se contentait du plaisir qu'il lui donnait, se nourrissait de ses propres sentiments et n'aspirait qu'à ce qu'il continue de venir pour la satisfaire. Sans doute partait-elle de l'idée toute faite que Bakura n'était pas capable d'avoir des sentiments autres que la haine et la rancune, un être créé par le Mal lui-même pour le servir. Sans doute, comme les autres, ne prenait-elle pas en compte son humanité.

Et Bakura n'avait jamais rien dit ou rien fait de vraiment explicite à ce sujet. Comme elle, il semblait se contenter de cela ; elle non plus, ne lui avait jamais fait de confessions à ce sujet. Ils se contentaient de parler de banalités, des déboires qu'ils connaissaient, elle avec son personnel et Téana dans le château, les nuits incomplètes de son fils, lui des hommes incompétents qu'il avait sous la main, des rêves qu'il faisait pendant son sommeil… Elle comme lui respectait les secrets concernant les plans que leurs camps concoctaient. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient dit, ou avait sous-entendu, qu'ils s'aimaient…

« Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, Anera. C'est con, non ? Qu'il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous deux. Tu aurais très bien pu t'enticher de Seth, ou de Mahad, mais non – il a fallu que ce soit moi. Et moi… J'avais le choix, aussi. J'aurais pu très bien jeter mon dévolu sur une des filles qui me servaient. Mais non, c'était toi – c'est toi. »

Il haussa les épaules avec fatalité.

« L'un comme l'autre, on n'y peut rien, mais je trouve ça débile. Je déteste l'exclusivité dont bénéficie Atem, je le déteste, je le hais d'avoir autant d'amour de ta part. Je trouve ça révoltant, la façon dont il t'a traitée, malgré tout. Désolé, mais je n'aime pas le voir te traiter avec autant de mépris. »

« Et malgré ça, tu continue à t'opposer à lui, à vouloir sa mort… alors que tu sais parfaitement que ça me détruirait. »

« Je préfère encore que ce soit moi qui te blesse, plutôt que l'autre inconscient. »

Pendant un instant, ils se toisèrent, les regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Anera rassembla ses mains dans son dos, les coinçant entre elle et le mur.

« Mon frère tient une sacrée place, Bakura », dit-elle, rompant le silence.

« Je sais. Je le sais depuis la première fois où tu t'es offerte à mes ardeurs. Je n'ai jamais rien espéré, tu lui es entièrement dévouée. J'y peux rien, pas vrai ? Seulement, je ne referais pas la même erreur qu'il y a cinq milles ans. Je n'épargnerais pas Atem. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

L'un comme l'autre était particulièrement sérieux. Les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées avaient une saveur de promesse. Bakura avait promis qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de son entreprise, et tenterait par tous les moyens de tuer Atem ; Anera avait promis qu'elle le protégerait, quitte à devoir tuer le Roi des Voleurs. Brisant la distance qui les séparait depuis quelques instants, Bakura saisit la nuque d'Anera et échangea avec elle l'un de ces instants fugaces qu'ils se volaient, insensible à la saveur de traîtrise qui les imprégnait. Anera se sentira coupable plus tard ; pour le moment, elle dégustait l'intensité de cet instant trop rare.

Il s'envola sans ajouter un mot. Demeurée seule, Anera resta plantée dans la pénombre du salon ; les phares d'une voiture passant dans le coin éclairèrent furtivement la pièce. Elle ne ressentait ni tristesse de ne plus le savoir près d'elle, ni appréhension à l'idée qu'elle serait amenée à le voir mourir – peut-être de sa main. Cela faisait sans doute trop longtemps qu'elle savait l'issue irrémédiable, et qu'elle s'était résignée, comme lui, à vivre en sachant qu'ils ne gagneraient jamais la faveur qu'ils demandaient à leur existence. L'histoire était courue d'avance. Ils avaient eu la malchance de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'est tout, et c'était un aléa de la vie comme il aurait pu leur en arriver d'autres.

Anera posa sa tête contre le mur. Etait-il seulement possible pour des humains de penser de la sorte ? Avec un sourire désabusé, elle se dit que non. S'ils avaient été normaux, ils auraient tout fait pour se battre – elle aurait avoué à son frère la place de Bakura dans sa vie, et aurait milité des deux côtés pour que cesse toute bataille. Utopique idée, songea-t-elle. Atem était aussi têtu qu'elle ; tout au moins, il l'aurait reniée, rejetée pour l'avoir trahie, voire emprisonnée ou pire, exécutée en dépit de son aversion pour les exécutions. Quant à Bakura, il aurait tout simplement prit Anera pour une folle, et l'aurait lui aussi rejetée pour ne pas adhérer à ses idées. L'idée de leur faire renoncer à toute bataille était donc stupide. Toute bataille… Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait voulu dire Bakura lorsqu'il avait mentionné l'erreur qu'il avait faite il y a cinq milles ans ? Pourquoi avoir précisé qu'il n'épargnerait pas Atem ? Ca n'avait aucun sens, puisqu'il n'avait effectivement pas épargné Atem, en cherchant à le tuer après s'être attaqué au Royaume. Rapidement, elle se remémora son passé et celui du royaume, et tenta de trouver la réponse à sa question, quand un détail la frappa.

Bakura avait attaqué le royaume quelques jours seulement après avoir appris la mort – fictive – d'Anera.

Seto dormait toujours ; soit il feignait d'être endormi, soit il avait vraiment le sommeil lourd. Trop épuisée émotionnellement pour soutenir et nourrir encore une source d'ennuis et de préoccupations, Anera opta pour la seconde solution et rejoignit sa chambre. Alexandre, un livre d'enfant à images et grosses lettres à la main, lisait tranquillement, adossé au montant du lit ; le plancher était recouvert de trois dessins terminés. En silence, la jeune femme s'en approcha et saisit le dernier qu'il avait fait, glissé sous le dessin du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine.

Il y avait deux personnages de dessinés sur cette feuille, main dans la main. Tandis que celui de gauche était pointé par une flèche dont la légende indiquait _Maman_, le second était désigné comme étant _Papa_ – Anera n'avait jamais caché à Alexandre que Seth était son père.

L'heure fatidique arriva bien trop rapidement au goût de Seto. Il n'était pas un familier des conférences de presse, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait en donner une non plus. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de trac, ni de peur à l'idée d'avoir à parler devant une horde de vautours avides de la moindre révélation, à l'affût du moindre lapsus sur lequel ils se jetteraient avec voracité ; il avait toujours été formé, et désormais formaté, à parler, en public, avec les mots appropriés, faire un discours irréprochable, éluder avec sévérité les questions les plus inopportunes et donner des réponses satisfaisantes mais néanmoins courtes à celles qui en valaient la peine. Cependant, cette fois, c'était différent. Il allait devoir redresser l'honneur de sa société et faire face aux accusations des journalistes qui, il le savait, se contentaient seulement d'évoquer de simples faits et d'en demander justification, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir humilié par le poids de ces aussi honteuses que fictives actions qu'on lui créditait. Quand Sanae vint le chercher dans son bureau une heure avant le début de la conférence de presse, Seto était renversé dans son fauteuil de cuir et observait d'un air absent, fixement, son ordinateur éteint.

« Monsieur ? »

« Quelles sont les probabilités pour qu'ils sortent convaincus de mon honnêteté et de la légitimité de ma société ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix morne, sans quitter l'écran noir des yeux.

Sanae eut une moue dubitative, mais répondit tout de même :

« Je ne doute pas un instant qu'ils puissent demeurer convaincus de votre culpabilité à la suite de cette conférence, Monsieur. Tout se passera bien. »

Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'il pressentait. Depuis qu'il s'était levé, Seto était oppressé par cet étrange sentiment lui faisant appréhender cette conférence de presse dont l'envergure dépassait le simple cadre du monde industriel et des sociétés, devenant un véritable phénomène qui intéressait plus que les autres dirigeants d'entreprises. Seto doutait que les journalistes se cantonnent à des questions concernant les accusations qui avaient été portées sur son compte.

L'endroit était en effervescence. Les équipes techniques, les assistants sillonnaient chaque mètre carré disponible, se précipitaient d'un coin à l'autre, se pressaient d'une tache à l'autre, et à peine Seto et Sanae eurent-ils posé un pied sur le seuil qu'une équipe se précipita vers eux, les prenant en charge avec une organisation étonnante. On leur expliqua le déroulement de la séance de manière succincte et claire, puis on commença à dérouler la procédure qu'on leur avait présentée, emmenant Seto au maquillage et à la coiffure pendant qu'un homme, la trentaine certainement, lui annonçait les journalistes ainsi que les journaux qu'ils représentaient qui seraient présents pendant la conférence, rajoutant de temps en temps des avertissements s'il en fallait, ou des remarques intelligentes.

« Monsieur », interrompit Sanae en s'approchant du fauteuil de Seto, son portable dans la main. « Mademoiselle Pegasus ne sera pas présente ce soir. Elle vous attendra au Manoir. »

Autour de lui régnait subitement un drôle de silence. Le type qui n'avait pas cessé de jacasser depuis qu'on lui avait demandé de s'installer dans le fauteuil levait les yeux vers Sanae, les lèvres pincées dans une moue irritée de s'être fait interrompre de manière aussi cavalière, tandis que la maquilleuse, qui n'avait certes rien dit jusqu'ici, semblait avoir renforcé le silence dans lequel elle œuvrait depuis le début. Ses gestes étaient plus lents, plus légers, laissant supposer qu'elle écoutait avec un vif intérêt ; à n'en pas douter, elle s'intéressait de près à l'intrigue amoureuse dans laquelle la relation que Seto entretenait avec Anera l'avait plongé. Quelle idée, aussi, d'héberger sous son toit une jeune femme, fille de son principal rival, mère de deux enfants quand on avait la réputation d'être suffisamment froid et distant, bête de travail pour ne pas avoir de vie amoureuse…

La salle de conférence était pleine à craquer, une assourdissante rumeur des conversations s'en échappait. Aux dernières retouches de son maquillage, Seto ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Pas qu'il soit stressé ou angoissé ; il savait ce qu'il avait à dire, il avait confiance en sa capacité à éluder les questions qui le gênait et malgré que sa réputation se soit émoussée, il savait avoir gardé sa prestance glaciale initiale et d'un regard, clouer le bec à celui qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il avait conscience de savoir se montrer antipathique dans les moments les plus opportuns, et n'hésitait pas à jouer avec ce côté naturel de sa personnalité. Donc, il ne cherchait pas à se détendre ; il désirait simplement, plus qu'autre chose, que cette conférence soit expédiée dans les meilleurs délais, et dans la meilleure qualité possible. Quand on lui annonça qu'il était l'heure pour lui de faire face aux vautours, il se leva avant même que la maquilleuse l'ait autorisé, et se rendit sur l'estrade où il devait s'installer. A son entrée, les flashs crépitèrent.

La séance se déroula sans anicroches, tout du moins lors du début et pendant une majeure partie du milieu. Les journalistes, interrogés à tour de rôle, posèrent leurs questions, exclusivement sur le sujet de son entreprise et de son scandale. Sanae avait pris soin de rédiger sur une feuille tous les arguments susceptibles de convenir en tant que réponse, mais Seto ne jetait des coups d'œil que rarement, usant de son talent naturel d'orateur et de sa capacité à garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances pour répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Peu de journalistes s'opposèrent à lui, mais tous s'étaient accordés pour l'obliger à creuser le sujet, afin de trouver une faille qui serait susceptible de les convaincre de l'une ou de l'autre vérité – s'il était innocent ou non. Seto ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait réussi à les convaincre de sa vérité, mais s'y employa naturellement pour. Après tout, il était bel et bien innocent, pourquoi détournerait-il et blanchirait-il des fonds alors qu'il avait une fortune colossale qu'il ne dépensait que rarement ?

« Monsieur Kaiba, qu'en est-il de votre relation avec Mademoiselle Pegasus ? »

Arraché à ses réflexions au sujet de son entreprise, Seto cligna deux fois des yeux avant de les fixer sur la journaliste, calepin en main, qui attendait sa réponse. Convaincu qu'il était que personne n'aborderait ce sujet à si peu de temps de la fin, il n'eut qu'une seule réponse à fournir sur le coup :

« Pardon ? »

« Ces derniers temps, vous avez été aperçu en compagnie d'un jeune homme, visitant diverses habitations. Des rumeurs courent à votre sujet ; beaucoup soutiennent que Mademoiselle Pegasus et vous-même n'êtes qu'un couple de fiction pour cacher votre homosexualité. »

Seto ne su pas immédiatement quoi répondre à la journaliste. Enfin, si, il savait plus ou moins ; il mourait d'envie d'envoyer sur les roses la journaliste dans l'expectative d'un bon « en quoi cela vous regarde ? » bien senti. Il savait cependant que répondre de la sorte serait jeter de l'huile sur le feu et il pourrait dire adieu à sa tranquillité. Alistair n'avait-il donc pas su tenir sa langue ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Dans ce cas, elle aurait précisé qu'une source l'avait informée et qu'elle cherchait confirmation auprès du premier concerné. Et quand bien même Alistair serait un enfoiré, Seto restait convaincu qu'il était fidèle à sa parole donnée. Bon, dans cette histoire, il n'était pas totalement innocent ; c'était à cause de son entourloupe qu'on s'intéressait de nouveau à sa vie privée.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait une raison pour qualifier ma relation avec Anera de chimérique », rétorqua-t-il après un bref silence.

« Et la relation que vous avez entretenu avec Monsieur Mûto ? La rivalité que vous affichez lors des tournois est-elle réelle ou n'était-ce également qu'une chimère ? »

Alors que son cœur ratait un battement, Seto fronça les sourcils. Le nom d'Atem était bien la dernière chose qu'il s'était attendu à entendre au cours de cette conférence ; après tout, il était présent en temps que chef d'entreprise et non pas comme duelliste.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'Atem a à voir avec ce qui nous occupe », déclara-t-il.

« Il a travaillé pour vous, et vécu chez vous. »

Où trouvait-elle encore l'audace de continuer à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements ? Où trouvait-elle le courage de chercher encore et encore à l'obliger à dire quelque chose pour clarifier sa vie sentimentale ? De quoi se mêlait-elle ? L'irritation commençait à ronger les tripes de Seto, dont le regard jusqu'ici d'une indifférence professionnelle prit une expression polaire. A mesure qu'elle révélait ce qu'elle avait comme informations sur son compte, lui exposant qu'ils avaient constaté la démission d'Atem peu après avoir quitté le Manoir pour trouver refuge chez Yûgi, Seto se sentait fait comme un rat. A la question de savoir pourquoi il avait hébergé Atem, il répondit qu'Anera étant sa sœur jumelle, elle lui avait demandé de lui rendre ce service ; on lui rétorqua qu'avant qu'il ne prenne racine dans le Manoir, il avait vécu de manière confortable chez Yûgi. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réussi à aborder les situations critiques avec sang-froid et une bonne dose de suffisance pour s'imposer comme supérieur, mais la colère qui grimpait en lui avait un arrière-goût de panique.

Il avait manqué de prudence. Trop occupé et absorbé par son travail, il n'avait rien vu venir, ni même entraperçu la surveillance intéressée dont il faisait l'objet ; sans s'en rendre compte, et en le voulant encore moins, il avait acquis le statut d'un people intéressant les ados pré pubères et les ménagères. Il était à un cheveu de faire savoir au monde entier qu'il était gay, et que l'installation d'Atem chez lui ne s'expliquait que par leur relation – les vestiges de leur relation. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu et, pourtant, l'avait toujours montré.

Cela dit, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de donner raison à la journaliste et d'avouer ses préférences ? Quelle raison légitime avait-il de nier que l'installation d'Atem chez lui pendant une année était le fruit de leur relation ? Au fond, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Sa conversation avec Alistair lui revint en mémoire, ses arguments et les siens. Alistair avait prétendu que son homosexualité découverte et avouée lui serait préjudiciable, dans le milieu de requins qu'il fréquentait – un homme d'affaire ne dévoile jamais ses faiblesses. Les négociations qu'ils menaient, parfois difficile, requéraient des nerfs d'acier et un sang-froid sans égal ; et il en avait à revendre, de ces qualités. Même si le monde savait qu'il était gay, il saurait y faire face et bientôt, plus personne n'y tiendrait compte et lui foutrait la paix, parce qu'hétérosexuel ou non, Seto demeurait un homme d'affaire redoutable, et même les homophobes qui auraient intérêt d'avoir un partenariat avec lui seraient obligé d'en faire fi. Au final, il n'avait rien à perdre – il n'avait pas peur de ça.

« _Tu dirais au monde entier que tu projetais de te marier avec Anera qu'on osera moins t'affronter que si tu avouais que tu étais gay et éperdu d'amour pour ton grand rival_ ». Et il n'avait pas tort. En tant que Présidente Directrice Générale d'Illusions Industries et fille de Maximilien Pegasus, Anera était puissante. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'Atem, dont le seul succès était d'être le Maître du Jeu. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre à elle, pas avec la réputation d'Illusions Industries, à qui on demandait des contrats plus qu'il allait les chercher auprès d'autres. Il ne valait donc mieux pas se mettre à dos une personne d'une telle envergure. Qui plus est, c'était une femme – et depuis le début, on se demandait s'il n'était pas avec elle. Depuis le début, on le soupçonnait d'être son partenaire, son compagnon ; ce n'était que des doutes qui planaient au-dessus de lui, à propos d'une éventuelle homosexualité. Il pouvait aisément établir une vérité à lui suite de laquelle on lui foutrait la paix – et plus tôt que s'il déclarait aimer un homme. Il avait le choix.

« C'est ridicule », coupa-t-il brusquement. « Je ne suis pas gay. Dans le cas contraire, Anera et moi-même ne serions pas plongés dans les préparatifs de notre mariage. »

C'était sorti tout seul, avant même qu'il ait véritablement pris sa décision. L'irritation, la colère et son instinct de survie avaient pris la main ; une défense instinctive, désarmante, mais qui avait l'effet escompté : la journaliste cessa de l'importuner avec ses questions en prenant bonne note de la révélation qui lui avait été faite. Dans le silence qui s'en suivit, Seto mit fin à la conférence de presse.

Plus rien n'était destiné à être comme avant, à commencer par le contrôle qu'il avait toujours prétendu avoir sur sa vie – et sur lui-même.

Porté par la terreur que lui inspirait la rage écumante de son cavalier, un cheval fonça à bride abattue, peinant à ne pas se mélanger les sabots, à travers les dunes sablées de l'Egypte calme et froide de la nuit. Au Manoir, Anera, furibonde, attendait de pied ferme celui qui avait promis au monde entier de devenir son époux.


	10. La Liberté Enchaînée

Bonsoir !

Nous sommes repartis : voici un chapitre de plus (publié dans la même année que le précédent \o/). On avance, on avance. Avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, voici un petit résumé des chapitres précédents.

**Atem et Seto Kaiba se séparent**. Un tournoi est organisé par Illusions Industries : Anera Pegasus, fille adoptive de Maximilien Pegasus, suivie perpétuellement d'un cheval hargneux, mère de deux enfants, au physique troublant, **s'efforce de faire revenir Seto à de meilleurs sentiments** avant d'avouer aux autres être un esprit vieux de cinq milles ans, soeur jumelle d'Atem et ayant traversé le temps contre sa volonté, hybride (moitié humaine, moitié monstrueuse), dont le fils aîné Alexandre doit la moitié de son patrimoine génétique au Prêtre Seth, ancêtre de Seto, ayant conservé tous ses souvenirs. L'identité du père d'Arcanan, son cadet, demeure inconnue au bataillon. Téa la déteste, Atem la croit maîtresse de Seto et la déteste, d'autant plus depuis que **ce dernier ait balancé, lors d'une conférence de presse, qu'elle allait devenir son épouse**. Entre temps, **la troupe des duellistes au grand coeur est partie en Egypte**, accompagnée de Makuba et d'Isis, crécher dans une villa appartenant aux Pegasus afin de **trouver des informations sur le passé du Pharaon et comprendre ce qui les attend**. **Atem, fou de rage, a fui la villa dans la nuit**, suite à l'annonce fracassante de son ex-amant.

Bonne lecture !

Adamantys.

* * *

Chapitre X

_La Liberté Enchaînée_

_« Atem ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_Le lit se creusa à ses côtés, alors que Seto y prenait place. Il tenait dans sa main un dossier brun où son index servait de marque-page l'ancien Pharaon observa l'espace d'un instant une infime partie de la lourde charge de son amant avant de pousser un soupir fatigué. Machinalement, il passa sa main dans ses mèches blondes et les repoussa derrière son oreille, son regard s'évadant par-delà la baie vitrée de la chambre de Seto. Il sentait le regard neutre du jeune PDG sur sa nuque, silencieux, et devinait que malgré son caractère égoïste et l'absence de signes extérieurs trahissant la moindre inquiétude – caresses réconfortantes dans le dos, insistance, baisers sur la tempe, jeu avec ses cheveux ou tout autre geste susceptible de susciter chez son vis-à-vis la confiance et la confidence – il attendait une réponse à sa question après tout, il s'était interrompu dans son travail pour venir le voir. Comprendre et déchiffrer Seto Kaiba étaient un art dont il apprenait actuellement les bases, et Atem trouvait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Chaque jour, il découvrait une partie de l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant : comment aurait-il pu se douter auparavant que Seto était capable d'attention et de douceur ? Certes, les contacts n'étaient pas fréquents, mais à sa manière, le jeune PDG savait lui montrer qu'il se considérait en couple avec lui. _

_« J'en ai marre de leur mentir », lâcha-t-il enfin. _

_De nouveau, il soupira c'était un sujet dont il avait déjà parlé avec Seto, et dont ils avaient encore et toujours convenu de la même solution : celle de ne pas révéler aux amis d'Atem qu'ils étaient tous les deux non seulement homosexuels, mais qui plus est, en couple ensemble. Makuba avait assez bien vécu la nouvelle : sur le coup, il en était resté sans voix, puis avait sourit, mais on devinait encore dans ses rapports avec eux qu'il n'avait pas encore bien assimilé les préférences de son frère. Non pas qu'il les fuyait, mais il les observait à la dérobée, et lorsqu'il se faisait prendre, il rougissait et prenait la poudre d'escampette. Dans leurs conversations, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, mais Atem sentait que ce n'était qu'une phase et que bientôt, il en reviendrait à considérer Seto comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'ici. En tout cas, les amants prenaient soin de ne pas se montrer trop intimes devant lui – ce qui n'était pas difficile, étant donné que Seto était l'homme le moins tactile que la Terre ait pu porter. _

_L'ancien Pharaon n'était, en revanche, pas sûr que ce soit aussi simple avec ses amis. Il ignorait leur avis sur la question de l'homosexualité, et quand bien même leur esprit ouvert le serait également à ce sujet, il restait encore à digérer la nouvelle de son amour pour leur grand rival, qui les avait toujours méprisés et rabaissés – surtout Joey. Il craignait qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas, ou qu'ils ne le comprennent pas et cherchent à le raisonner. Seulement, leur mentir pour retrouver Seto commençait à lui peser. Cela faisait environ un mois et demi qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, et qu'ils se voyaient clandestinement dans le Manoir du jeune PDG, et qu'Atem prétextait de vagues rendez-vous pour s'éclipser sans devoir rendre des comptes. Non seulement il arrivait à court d'excuses, mais il arrivait de moins en moins à supporter cette situation. Atem ne comptait pas vivre au grand jour sa relation avec Seto il voulait simplement être honnête. Il se détestait d'agir de la sorte. _

_« Ils sont mes amis. Ils devraient comprendre, non ? »_

_Alors qu'il posait la question, il tourna la tête vers son amant, cherchant dans son regard une réponse à son interrogation. Seto ne cilla pas, son regard de cristal resta de marbre, mais au fond, tout au fond de ses iris, Atem décela comme une étincelle de compassion. Le jeune PDG finit par détourner le regard. _

_« Je n'en sais rien », répondit-il, sa voix grave monocorde ne trahissant aucune note faisant écho à ce qu'Atem avait entr'aperçu dans ses yeux. « Je veux bien croire qu'ils aident la veuve et l'orphelin, mais je ne sais pas s'ils feraient de même pour le gay. »_

_Qui plus est, comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Seto n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de les connaître. Il n'aimait pas grand-monde à la base. Atem se prit la tête dans les mains, et fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son amant déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux. _

_« Si c'est si important pour toi, dis-leur avant de perdre les pédales. Ne serait-ce que Yûgi, il ne pourra jamais te tourner le dos. Makuba ne l'a pas fait. »_

_Atem levait la tête que Seto s'était redressé et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Avant de passer la porte, il ajouta :_

_« Et puis, s'ils ne t'acceptent pas comme tel, tu parles d'amis. »_

_Alors qu'il observait son amant disparaître dans le couloir, Atem en restait comme deux ronds de flan. Ils avaient souvent eu cette discussion, et Seto s'était toujours montré intraitable sur le sujet : personne ne devait savoir, pas même ses amis. Au-delà du fait qu'ils ne savaient pas comment allaient réagir la bande à la nouvelle, Seto voyait le côté professionnel de la chose : les répercutions qu'aurait une telle nouvelle sur son travail, dans l'univers de Duel de Monstres où ils étaient réputés, dans le monde des affaires où le jeune PDG évoluait. Rester incognito était la meilleure solution. On ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Atem avait toujours cédé à ces arguments assez pertinents. Par conséquent, il était particulièrement ahuri de la facilité avec laquelle c'était Seto qui avait, aujourd'hui, cédé, sans même que l'ancien Pharaon n'argumente pour défendre sa cause. _

_Seto n'avait même pas soupiré. Il n'avait montré aucun signe d'agacement rien n'indiquait qu'il avait finalement accordé sa permission de tout révéler aux autres parce qu'il en avait marre qu'Atem rabâche le même sujet. Etait-ce par altruisme ? Ou… par amour ? Atem devait-il y voir une preuve de son attachement ? Après tout, au point où il en était, l'ancien Pharaon en était venu à envisager de mettre fin à cette relation pour calmer son esprit tourmenté. Est-ce que Seto l'avait senti ? A mesure qu'il s'interrogeait, son cœur se réchauffait et chassait sa culpabilité née du mensonge qu'il taillait pour ses amis. Même si ce retournement de situation n'était pas dû aux sentiments enfin prouvés de Seto, sa dernière conciliation le faisait flotter. Ah, les sentiments amoureux… _

_Atem descendit dans le salon. Makuba, affalé dans le canapé, lisait un pavé par-dessus lequel il jeta un coup d'œil ses joues s'empourprèrent presque instantanément et il adressa un petit sourire maladroit au Pharaon, qui le lui rendit, aussi gêné que le cadet ne l'était. Si Makuba était mal à l'aise par la relation qu'entretenait Atem avec son frère, l'ancien Pharaon était embarrassé vis-à-vis de Makuba pour s'introduire ainsi dans sa vie, d'une manière aussi inattendue. Les deux garçons n'échangèrent aucune parole, et Atem se rendit dans la cuisine où il demanda à la domestique présente un chocolat chaud. Ca l'aiderait à chasser ses inquiétudes. _

_Sa montre indiquait dix-neuf heures trente, et son portable avait déjà sonné trois fois. Yûgi commençait à s'inquiéter ses messages se faisaient légèrement plus pressants. Rien de plus normal, songea amèrement Atem : il lui avait dit qu'il avait rendez-vous chez le médecin pour un mal-être qui l'embêtait autant qu'il était inexistant. La culpabilité était revenue lui ronger les sangs. _

_« Il faut que je rentre », annonça-t-il à Seto en passant la tête par la porte de son bureau. « Yûgi s'impatiente. »_

_« Tu peux entrer quelques secondes ? », l'interrompit Seto sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur. _

_Dubitatif, Atem obtempéra et ferma la porte derrière lui, y restant adossé. Patiemment, il attendit que son amant termine ce qu'il était en train d'exécuter, et eu la surprise de constater qu'il éteignait son ordinateur. De nouveau, il consulta sa montre c'était si rare que Seto s'arrête de travailler si tôt dans la soirée. Qu'avait-il en tête pour s'accorder une si longue pause ?_

_Le jeune homme se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha d'Atem, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Les bras croisés, il ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise son assurance faiblissait sous les yeux incrédules de son amant, qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Le regard de Seto le fuyait. _

_« Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-il, se mettant soudainement à craindre le pire. _

_Seto ouvrit la bouche, mais ne parla pas manifestement gêné, il se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux. Atem ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », insista Atem en s'approchant d'un pas. _

_« Tu voudrais bien venir t'installer ici ? Je veux dire, après que tu leur ais dit… »_

_Il avait tout lâché d'une traite, et se cramponnait au regard d'Atem qu'il refusait de lâcher maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le courage de le croiser. Atem, lui, resta longtemps sans réaction, incapable de parler ni même de réfléchir, trop stupéfait pour se faire. Il s'était tellement monté un cinéma l'espace de ces quelques instants où son amant n'avait rien dit qu'il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à une telle proposition. Dans la même journée, Seto démordait de son idée de ne rien dire aux amis d'Atem, et lui proposait de venir vivre avec lui une fois que ce serait fait. C'était beaucoup trop qu'il n'était capable de concevoir concernant Seto Kaiba. _

_« Ce serait gentil de me faire moins passer pour un idiot, Atem », reprit Seto d'un ton légèrement plus dur. « Tu pourrais me répondre ? »_

_« Euh… Je… »_

_Il s'ébroua un bon coup, reprenant le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Le choc était un peu plus dur à passer, mais au moins pouvait-il répondre à Seto, se laissant le temps de se faire à l'idée :_

_« Oui. Oui, je viendrais m'installer ici. »_

_Il ne savait pas bien si le petit sourire qui joua avec les lèvres de Seto était dû au soulagement ou au bonheur, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Dès le lendemain, il allait annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis. Comme l'avait dit Seto, s'ils étaient bien ses amis, ils devraient pouvoir le comprendre et l'accepter, quitte à ce qu'ils n'en parlent jamais et qu'Atem et Seto ne fassent jamais la démonstration de leur relation entre eux. De plus, comme l'avait souligné également le jeune PDG, Makuba ne lui avait pas tourné le dos or, Yûgi était comme un frère pour Atem, et leur relation était aussi, sinon plus, forte que celle qui unissait les frères Kaiba. Et dès le lendemain, qu'importe la réaction de ses amis, il s'installerait chez l'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il pourra voir sans avoir à mentir, et qu'il verra chaque jour. _

_Seto l'étreignit, l'embrassant, comme il ne le faisait que rarement. _

Seth, effondré, geignait et sifflait de désespoir. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas être l'ascendant de ce crétin congénital. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes gênes, ils n'étaient pas de la même branche, ce n'était pas possible ! Critias, stoïque à ses côtés, observait un lourd silence buté, mais Timaeus savait aussi bien que les autres qu'il ne devait son calme qu'à son self-control légendaire. Et encore. Il était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

L'atmosphère était tendue, si palpable qu'une bulle de plusieurs mètres s'était formé autour d'eux, silencieux : aucun autre monstre ne rôdait dans les environs, se concentrant comme si de rien n'était sur les rivages, les autres troupeaux d'arbres et aux abords du haut château les plus humanoïdes d'entre eux y avaient tranquillement pris leurs quartiers. Mana, assise en amazone à la naissance du cou de Kisara, balançait ses jambes dans le vide d'un air piteux, tandis que le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine observait Seth sans un mot, de la tristesse mêlée à une profonde déception au fond des yeux Mahad, bras croisés, l'air sombre et le regard dur, fixait un point devant lui, appuyé contre le flanc de Timaeus, le grand dragon couleur émeraude assis aux côtés de son ami fulminant à la peau d'obsidienne. Même Khani, Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, et Ermocrate arboraient un air grave pour la circonstance. La délégation entière des Maîtres du Millénium, eux-mêmes qui avaient fait partie de la Garde Royale il y a de cela cinq milles ans, était présente, menée par une Isis perdue dans ses pensées, assise à même le sol, alors même qu'ils étaient le groupe le plus en retrait de l'île, préférant la sérénité d'un véritable sanctuaire de verdure à l'agitation permanente du château et de la forêt l'entourant.

« Ce n'est pas… comme si nous ne le savions pas », risqua finalement Timaeus, indisposé par l'horrible ambiance qui les enveloppait.

« Nous ne le savions pas ! », cracha Seth, au bord de la crise de nerfs, en relevant soudainement la tête. « Timaeus, je ne me suis jamais marié avec Anera ! »

« Peut-être, mais il est évident qu'à chaque répétition du scénario, ce qui n'avait été qu'une idée par le passé est concrétisé par le présent. »

« Effectivement, ça tiendrait debout si tu n'omettais pas un détail », grinça Seth en réponse. « Anera a été mariée, et pas avec moi. »

La nouvelle en choqua la moitié Timaeus ouvrit la gueule d'ébahissement. L'espace de quelques minutes, Critias cessa de ruminer pour plonger un regard suspicieux dans celui qui était, au même titre que Seto, son descendant, tandis que Kisara hoqueta, surprise. Elle fut la première à recouvrer ses esprits :

« Mariée ? Mais… Avec qui ? Quand ? »

Seth l'observa un instant, dédaignant l'humeur maussade de Critias qui s'était abattue sur lui, puis, sa queue s'agitant derrière lui, il commença :

« Lorsqu'elle est montée sur le trône… A la suite de la disparition d'Atem. On l'a sommée de prendre époux, et, comme tu dois t'en douter, elle n'a pas était ravie par l'idée. Pour ainsi dire, elle a immédiatement refusé, mais ils l'ont eu par l'usure. Je suppose qu'ils savaient qu'elle n'allait pas résister très longtemps à leur insistance permanente, elle ne vivait que dans le deuil et la souffrance. Elle a fini par prendre époux. »

« Qui ? », demanda Mahad de sa voix grave, qui n'avait jusque là pas décroché un seul mot.

« Un illustre inconnu. Un de ses frères, que leur père a eu avec sa seconde épouse, qui a été envoyé dans une autre ville. »

« Je me souviens », intervint Timaeus. « Elle en avait parlé lorsqu'elle avait fait venir toute la troupe sur l'Île. Je ne me souviens plus de son prénom, elle l'a mentionné si rapidement, dans le flot de son récit, ça n'avait pas grande importance… »

« Sauf que c'est lui qui a demandé à ce qu'elle soit scellée », fit Seth. « Il n'a jamais dit pourquoi, mais il était visiblement en rogne contre elle. »

« Mariée, elle a été mariée… »

Inconsciemment, et par automatisme, Seth hocha inutilement la tête, avant de repartir dans sa litanie monosyllabique, se souvenant de pourquoi il avait fait cette révélation. Plongé dans ses pensées, Timaeus réfléchissait intensément à ce nouvel élément, essayant de trouver une liaison avec le reste des bribes qu'il connaissait du passé d'Anera et d'Atem. Vaguement, il se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation à son époque, les choses s'étaient déroulées normalement… si on omettait, bien sûr, leur transformation en dragons et leur emprisonnement dans la glace éternelle. S'ils n'avaient pas été empêchés, ils n'auraient pas attendu aussi longtemps pour défaire leur ennemi, et…

« Et si c'étaient nos sœurs qui causaient problème ? », fit-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

L'attention se tendit vers lui, et seul l'arrêt brusque du bruit de fond que composait Seth par son marasme de paroles étouffées le fit sortir de sa léthargie pensante. L'ensemble des regards étaient tournés vers lui, et plus que tous les autres, les yeux jaunes et inquisiteurs de Critias pesaient sur sa nuque. Il l'enjoignait à poursuivre sa pensée.

« Euh… », commença Timaeus, gêné par la situation inconfortable de centre d'intérêt. « Ce que je… Euh… Enfin… »

Critias se balança et flanqua un coup d'épaule dans la sienne, déstabilisant le Magicien des Ténèbres qui, se rattrapant, pris la décision d'aller plus loin et rejoignit Isis dans l'herbe, assis en tailleur. Timaeus reprit ses esprits et organisa ses pensées pour tenter de refaire son cheminement et le rendre aussi clair que possible.

« A notre époque, notre ennemi était Dartz, et il avait dans l'idée de faire renaître le Léviathan pour construire un monde à son image. Ermocrate, Critias, souvenez-vous : nous n'étions pas loin de la victoire. »

« Oui », approuva Ermocrate, les yeux en l'air, plongé dans ses souvenirs. « Mais il nous a transformé en dragons et enfermés dans la glace avant qu'on ait pu le réduire en chaire à pâtée. »

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils et ramena ses yeux rouges vers son ami.

« Attends une minute… Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tout était en notre faveur. Nous n'aurions pas dû perdre cette seconde qui a déterminé Dartz. Si Tanya… »

On eu dit que le souvenir était revenu en mémoire en le giflant. Son regard parlait pour lui.

« Si Tanya n'était pas morte à ce moment-là, Dartz aurait été vaincu », compléta Timaeus, alors que sa gorge se serrait. Quand bien même sa sœur jumelle aurait été tuée il y a plusieurs millénaires de cela, la réminiscence gardait cette même clarté tranchante, comme si tout cela s'était déroulé la veille, et son cœur, meurtri par cette perte, ne s'en était jamais remis. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, la douleur était vive.

Dans un geste de soutien, la queue de Critias vint s'enrouler autour de la sienne, mais il ne lui jeta aucun regard. Tanya lui manquait aussi terriblement, Timaeus savait combien elle avait compté pour lui. Les autres respectèrent le chagrin qui s'emparait d'eux, comprenant aisément combien il pouvait être dur de perdre quelqu'un : Isis en avait encore un cruel souvenir, lorsqu'elle avait apprit que Mahad ne reviendrait jamais, et Seth… sensible à la douleur qui émanait de ces deux dragons, eu toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses propres larmes, alors qu'il repensait à la disparition d'Atem et la mort de Kisara.

Celle-ci, bien qu'ébranlée par la profondeur des sentiments qui s'exposait sans pudeur dans cette clairière, commençait à saisir où voulait en venir Timaeus. Elle savait que la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser n'était pas du meilleur goût dans cette situation, mais elle sentait que le dragon d'émeraude avait besoin du soutien de quelqu'un pour continuer aussi, usant de toute sa douceur, elle demanda :

« Comment… Comment cela s'est-il produit ? Pourquoi cela vous a empêché… de gagner ? »

Au contraire de Critias, qui choisit de ne pas relever la tête, Timaeus envoya un regard reconnaissant et noyé au Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine.

« Elle s'est interposée entre Timaeus et Dartz, lorsqu'il dirigeait une attaque mortelle sur Timaeus », répondit Ermocrate en devançant le dragon d'émeraude – lequel ne manqua pas de lui jeter un regard surpris au son de cette voix où des accents fébriles traînaient, avant de se rappeler l'amour de son ami pour sa jumelle. « Elle… Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on avait vu les choses. C'était elle-même qui avait prévu… Elle avait dit qu'elle l'immobiliserait. »

Et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Prenant sur lui pour se souvenir de ces instants douloureux où Tanya l'avait protégé de sa vie, Timaeus chercha à se focaliser sur la transposition des deux époques afin de trouver un lien plausible qui les aiderait. La seule chose qu'il parvint à déduire est que, dans les deux cas, aucune des jumelles n'avait été présente lors de l'affrontement final, lequel s'était soldé par un échec des deux ennemis.

« Est-ce que… le décalage des confrontations décisives dans le temps serait lié à la présence de nos sœurs ? », suggéra-t-il.

« Tanya n'était pas là, lorsque nous avons vaincu définitivement Dartz », rétorqua doucement Critias.

« Oui, mais il y avait Atem, alors. L'un des élus, comme toi, Timaeus, tandis qu'à votre époque, Tanya a empêché votre victoire, et à la sienne, Atem n'avait plus l'atout de sa propre sœur, fournissant stratégie et soutien, pour parvenir à bout de Bakura », réfléchit Kisara, sans se départir de la précaution de sa voix. « Qui plus est, il n'était plus avec Seth, et souffrait de ces deux séparations. En fait, ce n'est pas l'absence des sœurs qui est importante, mais plutôt… Le fait que des pertes ont ébranlé vos attentions et vos certitudes. Si… Vous avez dit vous-même que la mort de Tanya… enfin, elle a détourné vos attentions, et Dartz en a profité, même si ça lui a coûté sa propre liberté, à l'instar de Bakura. Atem n'avait plus rien qui le retenait. »

Personne ne vint contredire l'analyse de Kisara en silence, ils réfléchirent à ce qu'elle avait proposé, tandis que le Dragon aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine attendait leur verdict.

« Ce que tu veux dire… », reprit Timaeus sur un ton songeur, sourcils froncés. « C'est qu'il faut qu'Atem renoue avec sa sœur ? »

« Ou avec Seto… »

Et Seth se remit à gémir. Un grand sentiment de découragement les envahit. Le bilan était le même, concernant l'une ou l'autre solution : Atem n'était pas prêt à revenir vers Seto, pas plus qu'il n'était certainement enclin à avoir ne serait-ce que des liens cordiaux avec sa jumelle. Pas après la bombe qu'a lâché Seto lors de sa conférence de presse.

« S'il ne se rapproche pas de l'un ou l'autre, il n'est pas de taille contre Bakura », murmura Kisara, elle aussi gagnée par le désespoir qu'avaient suscité ses propres déductions. « Son âme ne sera jamais assez forte… et il répétera le même manège qu'en Egypte ancienne, si ce n'est déjà pas le cas, voire pire. »

« Tu crains qu'il… n'aille voir du côté de Téa ? », demanda fébrilement Seth.

Pour toute réponse, Kisara hocha la tête. Demeuré silencieux et discret jusqu'ici, Aile d'Amour prit enfin part à la conversation au contraire de toutes les créatures présentes, il usait de l'âme qui l'habitait pour prendre sa forme humaine : aussi, ce n'était pas une boule de poils avec un cœur collé sur le front et des ailes d'ange dans le dos qui s'avança de deux petits pas pour émettre son avis, mais une élégante jeune femme, aux cheveux bruns coupés au carré, dont le front était ceint d'un diadème d'argent orné d'un cœur. Tel Cupidon, elle tenait dans sa main un long arc effilé de couleur mauve, et un carquois était ceinturé sur son buste, pliant le linge fin de la toge couleur crème qu'elle portait avec raffinerie.

« Vous vous employez à croire qu'elle est sournoise », fit Téana d'une voix dure – elle était contrariée de la réputation qu'avait gagné sa descendante. « Elle est juste amoureuse de lui, elle ne saura pas le laisser dans la détresse. »

« Alors elle va profiter de la situation ? », grogna Seth en dardant un regard ardent sur la jeune femme – qui le lui rendit bien volontiers.

« Non. Elle ne supporte pas sa douleur, c'est tout. »

« Et c'est la seule excuse que tu trouves ? »

« Seth ! », s'écria Mahad sur un ton d'avertissement.

La tension grimpa d'un cran alors que les deux ennemis millénaires s'observaient quand bien même Téana était-elle mille fois plus petite que lui, et désarmée parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que son arc ne servait pas à grand-chose, elle soutenait avec vigueur le regard malsain de son vis-à-vis. Avec le temps, la jeune femme avait pris énormément de recul et avait acquis une sagesse que Seth se refusait à lui reconnaître uniquement par pure aversion. Elle-même demeurait toujours amoureuse d'Atem, mais désormais, alors qu'elle aurait été incapable d'une telle concession quelques millénaires auparavant, elle reconnaissait pleinement, et donnait sa bénédiction, à Anera, pour qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout pour remporter l'amour de son frère dont elle avait bénéficié en leur temps. Bien sûr, elle en était encore terriblement jalouse, et l'aimait toujours aussi peu, mais elle avait appris à vouloir le bonheur de l'être aimé, même si celui-ci devait se trouver ailleurs que dans ses bras, même s'il se trouvait auprès de sa pire ennemie.

« Dans tous les cas », reprit Timaeus après un court instant, « il ira vers Téa. C'était ainsi que ce sont passées les choses en Egypte ancienne, c'est acquis. »

« T'es en train de me dire qu'il va se marier avec elle ? », éructa Seth d'une voix étranglée, les yeux foudroyant.

« Je ne l'espère pas », tenta de se défendre le dragon d'émeraude. « Anera le sait, de toute manière, qu'ils se sont mariés, et au contraire d'Atem, elle ne le permettra pas en Egypte ancienne, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter. Les temps ont changés, le mariage n'est plus un passage obligé, mais sa relation avec elle, si. »

« Mais ils peuvent avoir un enfant », reprit le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre – et qu'il eu neutre.

« … J'en ai peur. »

Le silence retomba comme une pierre sur la clairière. Bien sûr, ils savaient qu'Atem était homosexuel en Egypte ancienne, qu'il se force à honorer sa femme légitime n'était pas étrange. Au XXIe siècle, la question était légèrement plus délicate, mais le risque zéro n'existait pas. Quand bien même ils doutaient tous qu'Atem franchisse le pas avec Téa si, d'aventures, ils se mettaient ensemble, ils n'écartaient pas la possibilité – même Seth.

« Enfin, c'est bien beau tout ça », reprit Seth, « mais ça ne nous dit pas comment sortir de ce pétrin. Je veux bien admettre que notre, hum, rupture… ait été un obstacle à l'époque, et aujourd'hui aussi, mais ne me faîtes pas croire que les remettre ensemble va suffire. Même si Atem recouvre son bien-être, je doute que ce soit aussi simple. Seto et lui ne vont pas se présenter, main dans la main, à Bakura, et le terrasser par la simple vue de leurs sentiments étalés devant lui. »

« Sûrement », répondit Kisara, « mais avant de partir en terrain inconnu, autant se concentrer sur ce que nous savons déjà avec plus ou moins de certitude. »

« Peut-être, mais comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour les remettre ensemble ? », railla son ami.

Kisara l'observa un long moment, interdite, puis soupira. Elle coucha sa tête oblongue sur le sol Timaeus y vit un certain découragement, surprenant de la part d'une jeune personne aussi bourrée d'optimisme qu'elle l'était.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de rupture, Timaeus », fit pensivement Mana en balançant ses jambes dans le vide, le doigt sur le menton, « vous n'avez pas eu à proprement parlé de relation, Critias et toi, non ? »

Le dragon d'émeraude tiqua légèrement, désarçonné par le brusque changement de sujet de la jeune fille assise sur le dos de Kisara. A en juger par l'expression des autres personnes présentes, et le manque de protestations de Mahad ou de quiconque aurait trouvé la célèbre curiosité de Mana mal placée, Timaeus en déduisit que la question qu'elle venait de poser était pertinente en son sens. Après tout, ils ne cessaient de répéter que c'était sur la base d'une rupture de l'élu que les difficultés avaient commencé, hors il n'avait jamais été fait mention d'une quelconque rupture à l'époque de l'Atlantide. Cela dit, il ne faisait aucun doute que si Mana n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de leur poser la question, personne n'y aurait songé. Timaeus croisa le regard de Critias : il y déchiffra une pointe d'agacement mais aussi sa résignation.

« En fait, nous étions… Nous avions de lourds différends, quand Dartz nous a attaqués. Il a fallu… que Tanya meurt pour que nous les effacions. »

Il n'éprouvait pas l'utilité d'en dire plus, la situation était claire, synonyme à celle du Pharaon. Il était déjà assez difficile pour lui de se rappeler que Tanya ne serait sans doute jamais morte s'il avait mis de côté sa fierté pour ne pas en ajouter davantage, et personne ne le lui demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire, pour Seto ? », fit soudainement Ermocrate, dont la voix avait repris son assurance habituelle.

« Comment ça, ce qu'on devrait faire ? », demanda Critias – le ton de sa voix trahissait une note d'incrédulité, sans doute due à un nouveau et très brusque changement de sujet.

« Bah… Ca ne va pas venir que d'un seul côté », s'expliqua le dragon de rubis en haussant ses épaules massives. « Atem n'aimerait pas vraiment qu'il soit le seul à faire des efforts, et quitte à devoir faire en sorte qu'il digère la pilule de son mariage » – cette évocation arracha une plainte à Seth – « autant que Seto lui donne l'envie et le courage de le faire. »

Timaeus lança une œillade amusé à Critias, lequel lançait déjà, sarcastique, au dragon couleur rubis :

« En voilà de bonnes idées que tu proposes, ça t'arrive si peu souvent. »

Tandis qu'Ermocrate lançait un regard mortel au dragon d'obsidienne, Timaeus retint son rire. Critias avait beau se protéger par son éternel sarcasme, il était passablement étonné et appréciateur de la soudaine clairvoyance de leur ami. Cependant, une ombre demeurait au tableau, et Seth ne se fit pas prier pour le faire remarquer, défaitiste :

« Je lui ai déjà parlé, je vous rappelle. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de dire au reste du monde qu'il se mariait avec Anera. »

« En parlant d'elle », fit Téana, qui avait pris place dans la ronde des Maîtres du Millénium, « comment a-t-elle réagi ? »

Instantanément, l'attention se tendit à l'endroit de Kisara, laquelle les regarda tour à tour attentivement. De toutes les personnes présentes, elle était la seule susceptible à connaître l'état et l'humeur dans lesquels l'ancienne Princesse se trouvait, au regard du lien qui les unissait. Cependant…

« Je n'en ai aucune idée », avoua-t-elle. « Le seul qui soit véritablement au courant de tout, c'est le Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs… Et il met un point d'honneur à garder le secret sur le sujet. Je ne peux rien en tirer. Khani, il ne t'a rien dit ? »

Le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, resté silencieux durant tout l'échange et toutes les réflexions, coula son regard couleur de sang vers le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine. Si Kisara comprit le message immédiatement, les autres eurent besoin de ses sous-titrages.

« Non », fit-il. « Il n'est pas du genre bavard… Il respecte trop la confiance qu'a Anera en lui pour nous parler de ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Cela dit, j'imagine qu'elle doit être hors d'elle… »

Et on l'approuva en silence. Timaeus, alors qu'il observait l'assemblée, avait la désagréable impression de tourner en rond. Qu'importe les nouveaux éléments qu'ils se voyaient apporter, ils en revenaient au même problème sans trouver de véritable solution. C'était bien beau de découvrir que s'ils ne parvenaient jamais à accomplir leurs destins à leurs époques respectives, c'était en partie à cause d'une importante carence affective, mais ça ne les avançait pas plus que ça, surtout que la solution se trouvait être un cul-de-sac, Atem n'étant prêt à renouer avec aucune des deux sources d'affection qui aurait pu l'aider à se défendre contre Bakura. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Ermocrate, songeur, puis il revint sur Critias, et une interrogation s'insinua en lui.

Certes, Atem et lui avaient eu un ennemi mortel qu'ils devaient vaincre, car il en allait aussi de l'avenir du monde. Cela dit, Timaeus se souvenait aussi que Critias et Ermocrate avaient joué un rôle dans cette histoire sans eux, il ne serait pas parvenu à la bataille finale. Quel était leur rôle, au juste ? Et finalement, Anera n'avait-elle pas un rôle, elle aussi, à jouer, à l'instar de Tanya ? Et pourquoi… Pourquoi Tanya avait-elle dérogé à son propre plan, préférant sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la sienne plutôt que d'immobiliser Dartz ? Elle qui, pourtant, avait été si convaincue de la justesse de son plan…

Il n'eu pas l'occasion de poser ces nouvelles questions : un ricanement s'éleva des ténèbres de la forêt, dérangeant l'assemblée et éveillant leur attention intriguée. Lentement, deux ombres se détachèrent de l'orée du bois, et un grognement antipathique s'échappa de Seth, tandis que Mana sautait brusquement à terre, barrant le chemin au Magicien des Ténèbres, homonyme maléfique de Mahad, et à l'homme dont la silhouette filigranée se faufilait entre les arbres plus qu'elle ne passait entre, de longues lames argentées glissées dans sa ceinture et une écharpe masquant le bas de son visage, tranchant avec la couleur caramel de sa peau. Il avait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », attaqua Seth en se relevant, les muscles bandés.

« Je passais… et j'écoutais », répondit l'homme avec une voix sifflante. « Et je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : c'est trop tard. Ce n'est vraiment plus le moment de réfléchir, nous, on sait ce que l'on a à faire. »

« Nous ? »

« Oui. Bakura gagnera, cette fois. Il n'aura aucune pitié, et j'aurais enfin ma revanche sur cette garce. Elle paiera l'humiliation qu'elle m'a fait subir. »

Et avant que la magie de la Magicienne des Ténèbres de les atteigne, ils avaient disparu. Seuls Seth et Mana avaient encore de la colère luisant dans les yeux, progressivement mêlée à une crainte et une inquiétude que venait justifier les dernières paroles de l'homme ils s'échangèrent un regard éloquent. Un peu désorienté, Timaeus posa la question que les autres se posaient, et après un moment de silence, Seth lâcha gravement :

« Laotep. L'homme qu'Anera a épousé, il y a cinq milles ans. »

.*.

La fureur n'avait pas cédé un pouce de terrain lorsque le soleil s'était levé, quelques heures après sa fuite de la villa Pegasus, lui opprimant la poitrine. Il était parfaitement incapable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Combien de temps obligea-t-il son cheval à galoper, il ne le savait pas le temps était devenu peu de chose depuis que Seto Kaiba avait jeté à la face du monde l'annonce de son mariage avec Anera Pegasus.

L'endroit où il s'était arrêté n'était pas des plus engageants, mais à en croire les regards qu'on lui jetait, lui-même ne devait pas l'être. Etrangement, il accueillait ces marques de méfiance craintive à son égard avec un certain plaisir malsain, et ne manquait jamais de supporter les regards de ces autres vagabonds qui le lorgnaient du coin de l'œil qu'ils détournent le regard avant qu'il se désintéresse d'eux remuait ses tripes dans une sensation d'allégresse qu'il ne s'était pas encore connue, mais ô combien jouissive. Ses muscles frémissaient encore de l'adrénaline qui les dopait, et il se sentait parfaitement capable d'affronter le plus hargneux des paumés de la région sa raison, apeurée, tentait de se faire entendre, de lui dire combien son comportement était inquiétant, mais trop faible face à ses sentiments exacerbés, Atem ne l'entendait pas. Il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche et l'envie frénétique de décharger son énergie débordante sur quelqu'un.

Atem ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas à quelle distance il se trouvait de la villa Pegasus. Il ignorait le nom de l'endroit où il s'était engouffré au lever du soleil. Et il s'en fichait. Payant ce qu'il avait consommé et l'occupation de sa table pendant une durée indéterminée, Atem retrouva l'air brûlant d'Egypte instinctivement, il estima l'heure aux alentours de neuf ou dix heures du matin, et ne chercha pas à savoir s'il le savait au regard de la position du soleil dans le ciel ou par l'animation des rues, fantômes à son arrivée, les vendeurs criant déjà pour attirer la clientèle. Sans doute était-ce là une autre réminiscence de son passé de Pharaon, à l'instar de son habileté à tenir sur un cheval lancé au grand galop et de son aisance dans un pays où les températures étaient radicalement différentes suivant que le soleil était ou non couché.

« Votre cheval », fit le garçon d'écurie en mâchonnant un brin de paille, tendant les rênes de la monture aux crins lavés qu'Atem avait talonné toute la nuit.

L'animal renâcla vivement à la vue de son cavalier, mais n'eu d'autre choix que de se résigner, terrorisé, et se soumettre sans opposer plus de résistance. Atem ne lui laissa pas le choix. Grimpant lestement sur la selle avant que le cheval n'ait pu se dérober, il l'emprisonna entre ses jambes et rendit ses mains fermes, suffisamment pour s'imposer sans compromettre pour autant les mouvements de l'animal, et lui intima de s'engager dans l'allée centrale de la ville où les étalages de bibelots en tout genre scintillaient sous les rayons matinaux. On lui proposa un nombre incalculables de trouvailles, d'objets utiles et inutiles, on lui vanta les mérites de fruits, de légumes, on insista, on mendia auprès de lui, mais toutes les paroles furent vaines et tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. A l'image d'un roi en visite dans sa ville, il passa son chemin, le menton haut et le regard droit peut-être trop sombre.

D'aucun dans cette rue l'aurait connu aurait su qu'il n'était plus lui-même. D'aucun dans cette rue l'aurait connu aurait su qu'il n'était plus maître de son corps et de son esprit. D'aucun dans cette rue l'aurait connu aurait su que sa douleur était telle qu'elle l'avait assassiné, qu'elle l'avait annihilé, et qu'il ne la ressentait plus. Il n'était plus là sa sombre colère était seule maîtresse sur le terrain.

.*.

Cet endroit était une véritable mine d'or. Il recouvrait tous les sujets : mythologie, métaphysique, sciences, histoire du cinéma, musique et genres musicaux, contes pour enfant et autre fictions de tous registres. Cependant, quand bien même la bibliothèque de la villa pouvait compter un millier de livres, rien ne relatait quoi que ce soit concernant l'Egypte ancienne, cette époque bénie où monstres et humains cohabitaient dans le même monde. Aucun livre ne concernait le passé d'Atem, personne n'avait vu le nom d'Anera et encore moins celui de Bakura. Quant à l'Atlantide, il était clair qu'aucun récit de cette prestigieuse civilisation n'avait résisté aux affres du temps. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Yûgi avait l'impression de patauger dans de la semoule, incapable d'avancer. Et pourtant, ils en avaient lu, des livres.

La couverture claqua et il s'étira les bras, tirant sur son dos pour le débloquer. Ses longues heures penché sur la lecture du livre à la couverture rigide l'avait ankylosé il avait besoin de bouger. Reculant sa chaise, il se leva, attrapa le bouquin et se rendit dans les rayonnages pour le déposer là où il l'avait trouvé. Parfois, il avait du mal à se rappeler ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

_Des souvenirs…_ songea-t-il alors qu'il glissait le livre entre deux autres. _Pourquoi n'y a-t-il rien d'écrit à ce sujet ? Pourquoi l'histoire se contente-elle de relater les évènements d'autres Pharaons qu'Atem et sa dynastie ? _

Pourquoi la bibliothèque de la villa Pegasus demeurait-elle muette à ce sujet ?

La pendule indiquait quatorze heures dix Yûgi soupira. Il serait bien retourné dans les ruines environnantes continuer leurs recherches, mais non seulement l'extérieur était une véritable étuve, dans laquelle même les autochtones ne se risquaient pas malgré leur habitude des températures locales, mais l'absence d'Atem les cloîtrait dans la villa. Sans les réflexes instinctifs du Pharaon, il était dangereux de s'immiscer dans les vestiges du passé qu'il avait construit en son temps, et, de toute façon, c'était ses souvenirs que l'on venait chercher – ou déclencher. C'était ses sens qui étaient sollicités, sa sensibilité à fleur de peau personne ne pouvait le faire pour lui. Cependant, depuis deux jours qu'il avait quitté la villa sans donner de nouvelles, ils se confinaient dans la bibliothèque dont la moitié avait déjà été épluchée par les filles restées à la villa pendant leurs excursions, lisant et écumant Internet et ses trésors d'informations. Pour autant, personne n'avait hurlé « eurêka », et cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Et Joey, la tête soutenue dans la paume de sa main, ne semblait pas sur le point de le faire.

« Je tape Atem, et je tombe sur tout et n'importe quoi concernant le Maître du Jeu », fit-il sans quitter l'écran des yeux, alors que Yûgi tirait une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Des trucs aberrants. Je suis même tombé sur le blog d'une gamine en pâmoison devant lui, ça fait super peur… et des rumeurs, aussi. Enfin, les mêmes que ce qu'a dit cette journaliste… Mais rien concernant le Pharaon Atem. »

« Fabuleux », soupira Yûgi en désespoir de cause.

Un long silence s'étira entre eux, alors que Joey fermait lentement, une à une, les fenêtres d'Internet qu'il avait ouvert au fil de sa recherche. D'un œil absent, Yûgi regarda défiler les sites où Joey traînait : Wikipédia, sites spécialisés en Egypte ancienne, les dynasties pharaoniques… Une page sans aucun rapport, mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de s'évader l'espace de quelques minutes. Ces vaines recherches étaient suffisamment exténuantes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fait ? », demanda finalement Joey lorsqu'il supprima la dernière fenêtre, ne laissant que l'uniformité du fond sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Ca fait quand même deux jours… Et Isis nous a conseillé de ne pas trop se poser la question. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'elle nous conseille un truc pareil… On est ses amis, non ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Le coup d'œil incrédule que lui lança son ami le confina un peu plus dans son mal être il détourna le regard. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps que Yûgi nourrissait des doutes sur la valeur qu'ils avaient tous aux yeux d'Atem, si réellement il les considérait comme ses amis au sens où ceux-ci les entendait. Comme des êtres indéfectibles de son univers, des bouées de sauvetage, des cocons de réconfort dans les moments de désespoir, le soutien essentiel dont chacun avait besoin pour avancer, quand bien même le chemin choisi ne leur convenait pas. Yûgi n'avait jamais été plus heureux que le jour où ses amis l'avaient suivi lorsqu'il s'était lancé, malgré lui, à la poursuite des forces du Mal. Pourtant, depuis qu'Atem et lui faisaient corps à part, qu'ils avaient chacun leur vie, le Pharaon dans les bras de Kaiba et lui dans son amourette innocente avec Rebecca, il avait l'impression que tout ce qui les avait uni s'effilochait au fil du temps qu'ils passaient loin l'un de l'autre. Surtout depuis qu'Atem avait violemment mis un terme à sa relation avec Kaiba.

Il avait tellement changé. Il s'était tellement renfermé sur lui-même Yûgi avait tenté d'engager la conversation, il avait essayé de lui parler mais Atem fuyait toute forme de dialogue qui aurait pour sujet sa relation passé et son comportement qui se dégradait de jour en jour. Yûgi ne se souvenait pas l'avoir senti aussi agressif depuis… depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, en réalité. Depuis le jour où il avait failli, au Royaume des Duellistes, provoquer le décès de Kaiba en le poussant du haut des remparts pour simplement gagner le match qui les opposait et ainsi pénétrer dans la forteresse. Toute cette colère, cette animosité et cette rage de vaincre malsaine, il ne les avait plus ressenties depuis ce fameux jour, lorsqu'il avait montré à Atem sa propre façon de penser, lorsqu'il lui avait appris la valeur d'une vie et de l'amitié.

Au fond… n'était-ce tout simplement pas sa vraie nature qui reprenait la main sur sa personnalité ?

« Je ne le reconnais plus », avoua-t-il finalement en baissant le regard sur ses pouces qu'il tortillait nerveusement. « Il n'était pas comme ça, avant… Il me parlait, il me confiait ses craintes, avant. Maintenant, même avec nous, il est agressif, il refuse toute forme d'aide, il… »

Yûgi secoua la tête, ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'il devait dire par la suite. Ses pensées et ses émotions étaient trop confuses, ses souvenirs se manifestaient en désordre et il revoyait pêle-mêle le visage tordu par la fureur de son double, après l'annonce fracassante de Kaiba, mais aussi son sourire lorsque, au début, juste après sa rupture, Yûgi avait enfin réussi à le dérider ses sombres humeurs du matin qui se prolongeaient dans la journée tant et si bien que même lui avait peur de l'approcher, et le bonheur serein qui apaisait ses traits lorsqu'il lui rendait visite, du temps où il vivait chez Kaiba. Et puis, la violence et l'agressivité dont il avait fait preuve envers Makuba, le soir où il a apprit la courte liaison de Kaiba avec Alistair… Atem adorait Makuba. Il n'aurait jamais été en mesure de s'énerver contre lui, au point de lui faire peur. Jamais.

« Tu sais… », fit doucement Joey – Yûgi s'étonnait toujours lorsque son ami s'adressait à lui avec la douceur qui caractérisait d'ordinaire sa sœur, faisant preuve de prudence dans son ton et dans ses propos. Joey aussi avait changé, mais ce n'était pas aussi désagréable et déstabilisant que l'ancien Pharaon – « j'ai l'impression qu'Anera avait raison. »

Yûgi tiqua. Anera ? Que venait-elle faire dans cette discussion ? Son silence invitait Joey à développer.

« Nous l'avions rencontrée, Serenity et moi, et on a prit un verre ensemble. Elle nous a demandé comment allait Atem et… nous a développé sa théorie. Selon elle, s'ils restent loin l'un de l'autre, ils vont devenir fous, incontrôlables et finir par s'entretuer. Kaiba aussi a changé depuis qu'il a rompu avec Atem. »

« Ouais, il est devenu hétéro et a des envies de vie de famille ! », rétorqua un peu plus violemment que voulu Yûgi.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait Anera en travers de la gorge, mais il ne la portait pas non plus dans son cœur. A son égard, il demeurait toujours incrédule il ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Elle n'était pas clairement leur ennemie, mais pas non plus leur amie elle détestait Téa, qui le lui rendait bien, et adorait Atem – qui préférait la haïr pour avoir une relation privilégiée avec Kaiba. Serenity la considérait comme une amie, et à en croire les réminiscences qui venaient hanter ses nuits comme celle de son frère Joey, ces relations étaient telles cinq milles ans auparavant – Kisara, Khani et Anera, inséparables, le couple Atem/Seth protégé par les bons soins d'Anera, bonne actrice dans son rôle de maîtresse du Prêtre en question, et Téana, éprise du Pharaon et ennemie mortelle de la sœur jumelle de celui-ci. Tout était rigoureusement identique – à cela prêt qu'Anera n'allait pas avoir d'enfant avec Kaiba, mais qu'elle allait devenir son épouse. Yûgi ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, entre voir son amant avoir un enfant avec sa sœur jumelle pour protéger la véritable liaison, ou assister, impuissant, à l'union de ladite sœur jumelle avec ledit amant quand lui-même ne pouvait plus prétendre aux égards de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre », ajouta-t-il par la suite, sur un ton plus calme. « Je pensais qu'Anera lui était dévouée. Dans l'histoire qu'elle nous a racontée, elle n'a mis au monde Alexandre que pour sauvegarder le secret d'Atem c'était par nécessité. Même Timaeus n'a pas cessé de sous-entendre qu'elle ne ferait rien qui lui serait préjudiciable, et pourtant, il annonce le plus naturellement du monde qu'ils vont se marier… Comment doit-on le prendre ? Elle doit bien se douter qu'une telle annonce blesserait profondément Atem. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne la suis pas. »

« Kaiba est peut-être le seul responsable de cette histoire », suggéra Joey, ses doigts pianotant nerveusement sur le bois du bureau.

« Il faut deux consentements pour se marier. »

« Devant l'autel, pas pour l'annoncer ou l'organiser, enfin, en pratique du moins », intervint Rebecca alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux à grands pas.

Sans ambages, elle attrapa une chaise, la tira à elle et s'y installa rapidement, juste à côté de Yûgi. Elle enchaîna, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir :

« Kaiba serait capable de faire une chose pareille, je pense. Il est habitué à prendre des décisions et qu'on le suive sans poser de questions, alors dire au monde entier qu'il va se marier avec Anera alors même qu'il ne l'a jamais demandée en mariage, c'est de son ressort. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très net mentalement, ces derniers temps. Certaines de ses idées ne lui ressemble pas – à l'instar de ce mariage. »

« Comment tu peux être aussi catégorique ? », demanda Yûgi.

« Sheryl n'a peut-être pas vécu avec lui, mais elle a toujours gardé un œil sur lui. Et elle connaît assez son père pour trouver que Kaiba lui ressemble particulièrement. »

« Tu l'as appelée ? »

« Elle m'a appelé », rectifia-t-elle. « Elle a essayé de joindre Anera, mais n'a pas cessé de tomber sur son répondeur, et quand elle a voulu aller la voir au Manoir, elle s'est heurtée à son refus. Personne n'a voulu la laisser passer, mais elle raconte l'avoir entr'aperçue. Il paraît qu'elle était dans une colère noire… Je ne pense pas qu'Anera ait été consultée avant qu'il ne l'annonce. Sheryl aurait été au courant, en plus, si ça avait été le cas. »

Une fois dit, ça semblait tomber sous le sens. Outre Kaiba et Isis, Anera semblait n'avoir pour autre contact que Sheryl, et à avoir entendu parler cette dernière la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elles étaient particulièrement proches, en tout cas suffisamment pour que l'ancienne Princesse confie son lourd secret concernant sa véritable nature en exclusivité à l'aînée des Kaiba. Kaiba n'avait pas demandé Anera en mariage il la contraignait maintenant à se laisser passer la bague au doigt pour se protéger et protéger ses fils. Pour protéger Atem, aussi.

Yûgi soupira. L'envie de tirer une cigarette de sa poche et de l'allumer le tiraillait, mais il s'était promis de ne jamais céder à son péché devant ses amis – la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'entendre leur morale et leurs reproches. Il avait combattu des puissances maléfiques à travers le monde, voire à travers des dimensions, avait risqué sa vie et celles de ses amis, s'était creusé les méninges à n'en plus pouvoir, frôlé l'ulcère à force d'anxiété et d'inquiétude, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il avait l'impression de combattre le plus important et le plus imposant de ses ennemis, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir connu des situations critiques. A côté de la situation engendrée par la simple rupture d'Atem et de Kaiba, Dartz et ses pantins n'étaient qu'un entraînement pour affûter leurs griffes. Et encore. S'ils savaient comment s'en servir, et sur quoi, Yûgi serait rassuré.

La clé était là, quelque part devant eux. La pièce du puzzle était dissimulée à vue d'œil, mais à force de chercher dans les recoins sombres, ils en avaient oublié les plus ostensibles. Où chercher, où regarder ? Les souvenirs qu'ils se devaient de collecter se manifestaient au petit bonheur la chance, distillant des informations souvent inutiles – si Kisara était importante dans la vie de Seth et Anera, quel rôle avait-elle joué, le délégant à Serenity ? Et Khani, qui semblait lui aussi proche d'Anera, quel avait été son rôle, quel était le rôle de Joey, dans toute cette histoire ? Et puis, finalement, que venait faire dans cette histoire la sœur jumelle du Pharaon ? Yûgi avait l'intime conviction qu'Anera n'était pas étrangère à leur victoire, qu'elle avait quelque chose à y faire pour qu'ils puissent résoudre l'énigme et bouter le mal hors du monde afin d'achever la destinée d'Atem et lui rendre sa liberté. Finalement, quel secret cachait-elle ? Il y avait forcément un secret qu'elle tenait hors de leur portée, il en était persuadé. Elle était la seule à avoir conservé toute sa mémoire, et ça n'avançait pas. D'accord, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de contacts avec elle – il n'y avait jamais que Joey et Serenity qui avaient des contacts réguliers avec elle, jusqu'ici Yûgi n'avait jamais eu de raison d'entretenir une quelconque amitié avec elle, mais pouvait-il encore la tenir pour responsable de tous les malheurs d'Atem quand elle ne savait même pas qu'elle allait épouser l'homme qu'il aimait ? – mais elle devrait les aider. Il s'agissait de son frère, et si elle aimait autant son frère que ce qu'elle prétendait, elle devrait y mettre de la bonne vol…

« Yûgi ? »

« Anera doit savoir », fit-il sans prêter attention à ce qu'aurait bien pu lui dire Rebecca en l'interpellant. « Elle doit venir. »

Il avait pris sa décision. Si personne ne le faisait, il allait s'en charger tirer les vers du nez de l'ancienne Princesse ne lui faisait étrangement pas peur. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait longtemps été imprégné du caractère autoritaire d'Atem, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait la volonté de le faire, et qu'il allait le faire tant qu'elle n'avait pas mis les voiles. Il allait la forcer à venir en Egypte, et il allait tout lui faire dire. Tout.

« Eh, venez voir ! », s'exclama soudainement la voix fluette de Serenity des fonds de la bibliothèque.

Et quelque chose dans la voix de son amie persuada Yûgi qu'aller la rejoindre était plus urgent que de passer un coup de fil à la furie qu'était sûrement devenue Anera – c'était vrai qu'il ne s'était pas demandé, avant de prendre sa décision, quelle avait été la réaction de l'ancienne Princesse, mais désormais, il se rappelait la façon dont elle avait « remercié » Kaiba lorsqu'il avait insulté son frère, lors de la finale à laquelle elle avait mis discrétionnairement fin, sur l'Île aux Dragons. Elle devait s'être transformée en bête sauvage, et à bien y réfléchir, Yûgi ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Kaiba. Autant ne pas en rajouter – il tenait tout de même à sa propre vie.

Joey et Rebecca avaient bondi sur leurs pieds et partaient déjà en direction de la source vocale, la jeune femme non sans lui jeter un regard incrédule. Bon, il avait vraiment besoin de sa dose de nicotine, parce que ce regard eu l'effet d'une douche froide. S'il s'agissait d'effets secondaires de sa cohabitation avec Atem, ils ne se manifestaient qu'une fois ses nerfs en pelote. Note à lui-même c'était toujours bon à savoir.

Serenity avait préféré s'installer dans l'un des gros poufs disséminés dans un coin de la bibliothèque, donnant à ce dernier un air de salon de thé où il faisait bon s'installer pour lire un bon bouquin par un après-midi torride. Devant elle, sur la table basse en bois d'acajou trônait son verre de thé glacé vide où fondaient paresseusement les glaçons qu'elle n'avait pas sucés, ainsi qu'un imposant volume sur lequel elle était penchée, présentant l'étrange particularité de se composer de pages parcheminées jaunies par le temps, recouvertes d'un film protecteur destiné à ne pas les détruire dans leur manipulation, et des pages blanches, neuves, recouvertes d'écriture dactylographiée. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux enfiévrés continuaient de sauter d'une ligne à l'autre ses cheveux rassemblés et maintenus par un stylo à l'arrière de sa tête en un chignon bancal témoignaient de sa franche concentration intriguée. Elle ne s'attachait jamais les cheveux, hormis dans ces instants où elle était si concentrée qu'elle empêchait ses mèches de la gêner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Joey en s'enfonçant dans un pouf à proximité, « tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Je crois », fit-elle en relevant la tête, après avoir pris soin de terminer la lecture de sa page.

Avec des gestes très précautionneux, elle saisit le pan gauche des pages, principalement parcheminées, et le rabattit pour revenir dans les premières pages. Les anciennes pages étaient toutes recouvertes de symboles hiéroglyphiques agrémentés d'illustrations à la mode égyptienne Yûgi ne douta pas un instant de leur authenticité. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda où elle avait trouvé un tel ouvrage, et avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de poser la question, Serenity y répondit :

« Pendant ses recherches, Pegasus avait retrouvé un coffre dans lequel avait été entreposé tous ces parchemins, et Anera s'était mise à leur lecture puisqu'elle savait les déchiffrer. Elle a dû arrêter à cause de Pegasus, lorsqu'il est tombé dans le coma, et a confié le reste du travail à des experts qui ont dressé ce livre. Il y a les originaux d'un côté, et leur traduction de l'autre. Elle me l'a indiqué ce matin. »

« Ce matin ? », releva Yûgi. « Tu l'as contactée ? »

« Non, c'est elle qui m'a appelée » – Yûgi eut une désagréable impression d'écho il jeta un coup d'œil à Rebecca qui haussa les épaules – « elle m'a indiqué où le trouver. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

« Une légende. »

Elle entreprit de retrouver la page à laquelle commençait ladite légende, en expliquant que les parchemins étaient les vestiges de contes et autres histoires que le Pharaon, père d'Atem et d'Anera, venait leur lire le soir, lorsqu'ils allaient se coucher. C'était le seul instant où le roi avait la possibilité de s'occuper d'eux, et tenait pour sacré ces instants où il lisait les histoires relatées sur ces parchemins. Anera n'en avait qu'un souvenir vague, trop jeune pour en avoir des plus clairs à l'époque, c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de leur indiquer cet ouvrage.

Et une des légendes s'étaient révélées plus pertinentes que les autres dans leur quête de la réponse à leur énigme.

.*.

Le dos de l'animal était couvert de sueur, son poil brun collé en paquet, lorsqu'il retira le tapis de selle. Du bout des doigts, il lissa l'un des épis la peau du cheval tressauta tandis qu'il secouait nerveusement l'encolure en ronflant. Lentement, il remonta sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale et gratouilla le garrot cette fois, l'animal eut une expression un peu plus amicale que tous les sentiments primaires qu'il avait eu depuis qu'Atem l'avait enlevé des écuries de la villa Pegasus.

L'ancien Pharaon attrapa les rênes de sa monture et l'emmena à l'ombre des hauts vestiges de ce qu'avait dû être un temple au temps qui avait été le sien. L'animal, le nez en l'air, reniflait consciencieusement les environs, inspectant les alentours avec attention, mais rien ne semblait l'arrêter particulièrement quant à Atem, une fois assuré que sa monture n'avait aucun moyen de fuir – de toute façon, épuisée comme il l'avait rendue, elle ne risquait pas de prendre la poudre d'escampette – se retourna et, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, observa à son tour. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il s'était arrêté, un simple mais radicalement puissant sentiment l'avait forcé à freiner sa monture durant leur promenade. Sans doute encore l'un de ses réflexes anciens remontant à l'époque où il avait vécu en tant que roi. Il ne se posait plus vraiment de questions, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas trouver seul la réponse – il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'une réminiscence se manifeste et lui fasse découvrir l'identité d'un lieu lui inspirant de tels sentiments. Pour autant, celui-ci lui était plus familier que tout ceux dans lesquels il avait pu s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression d'être déjà venu ici, mais en même temps, il était convaincu que ce n'était pas le cas : ces ruines, cet amoncellement de blocs de pierre blanche vieillies et rongées par le temps, ces colonnes effondrées, éventrées ou décapitées, ces arches à moitié terrassées ou encore ces statues étranges incomplètes, il était persuadé de ne les avoir jamais vues. C'était la première fois qu'il venait en Egypte, c'était la première fois qu'il quittait la villa depuis qu'il était arrivé – mais ce sentiment de familiarité était étrangement plus puissant que dans n'importe quel autre lieu dans lesquels il était passé depuis deux jours.

« Te voilà – au même endroit qu'il y a des millénaires. »

Son poil se hérissa et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sa monture, oreilles pointées droit devant elle, lançait un regard curieux vers l'animal à la silhouette puissante mais ingrate, si loin de l'allure altière de toutes ces montures qu'Atem avait aperçues dans ses réminiscences – complètement différente de cet animal blanc qu'il avait l'habitude de chevaucher quand il s'agissait de monter à cheval, du temps où il était roi. Cette ancienne interrogation de savoir pourquoi l'ancienne Princesse attachait autant d'importance à un cheval d'un si mauvais caractère et d'une allure si peu noble, si rustre, le tarauda l'espace d'un instant, mais la cavalière, perchée sur son dos, retint davantage son attention que cette question.

« J'ai mis du temps avant de te trouver. »

« Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me trouves », siffla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Il ne m'a rien demandé. »

Atem n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de qui elle parlait pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle avait eu la décence de ne pas tourner autour du pot, et dans sa fureur réveillée, feulant, il l'en remercia. Il allait pouvoir arracher la mauvaise herbe d'un seul coup, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Anera lui jetait aux pieds un étrange et long paquet de toile ficelée à l'aide de grosses cordes au bout, là où les pans n'étaient pas retenus, scintillait le métal clair d'une lame aiguisée. Atem fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a cinq milles ans, tu étais le seul à savoir me calmer quand j'étais furieuse », expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle glissait du dos de Cataracte, défaisant la toile qui enlaçait sa propre arme. « Nous empoignions les armes et nous nous battions, nous étions de même niveau et tu arrivais à contenir la rage de mes attaques. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui es en colère, et moi qui suis sobre - du moins, j'ai eu le temps de me calmer. Puisque tu t'es arrêté ici et que tu es resté à cheval pendant deux jours, j'en déduis que tes réflexes sont demeurés intacts – donc que tu sauras te battre. Qui plus est, ça t'aidera à évacuer toute la haine que tu me voues, et peut-être qu'on pourra repartir sur de nouvelles bases. »

Si Atem doutait de repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec celle qui allait vraisemblablement épouser l'homme qu'il aimait, au moins était-il intimement convaincu de la véracité des propos d'Anera, et surtout de ce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir décharger toute sa rancœur contre elle, cette femme qui se disait sa sœur jumelle l'adorant mais n'ayant eu de cesse de lui voler tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer dans les bras de Seto. Et ce, depuis plus de cinq milles longues années. Fléchissant les genoux, il ramassa l'épée empaquetée et la tira de son fourreau de grosse toile, et il eu la surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas dépourvue de tranchant il jeta un regard incrédule à la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers lui, la main glissée derrière la garde ouvragée. Dans son regard, il lisait toute la détermination de se battre sans retenue, ni faire d'états d'âme quoiqu'elle en dise, sa propre colère n'était pas elle-même partie. Le spectacle promettait d'être intéressant.

Elle assena le premier coup plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais ses réflexes et son instinct prirent rapidement le contrôle de ses gestes. Le puissant choc résultant de la rencontre des deux lames se répercuta le long de son bras, jusque dans tout son corps, et la sensation inconnue de la frénésie naquit dans son estomac, se propageant rapidement dans ses veines et saisissant l'ensemble de ses sens. L'adrénaline lui sauta au cou et, usant d'une force insoupçonnée jusqu'ici, il rejeta l'épée d'Anera et partit à l'assaut à son tour, battant furieusement l'air de précis et rapides, quoique désordonnés, coups de lame, tous parés d'une main experte par une Anera particulièrement concentrée et vive. Alors qu'il serrait les dents, il l'observait calculer et anticiper le moindre de ses mouvements elle accordait plus d'importance à sa défense qu'à son offensive, et semblait plus user de sa matière grise que de sa force.

Soudain, elle décida que le temps était venu pour elle de ne plus reculer sous les assauts répétés d'Atem et de passer à l'offensive, et sans doute y avait-il un peu de sa force brute de monstre de jeu, mais lorsqu'elle évita un coup souplement et se retourna pour l'attaquer à son tour, ce fut in extremis qu'il se défendit. Sous la puissance du coup, il trébucha et tomba dans la poussière la pointe de la lame d'Anera se trouvait à quelques centimètres de sa gorge tendue. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la garde alors que ses yeux remontaient jusqu'au regard dur et hostile de la jeune femme Atem avait l'impression de faire face à une parfaite inconnue, tant il ne retrouvait pas la douceur de la mère d'Alexandre et Arcanan ou le sourire éclairé de la cavalière de Cataracte. Le visage d'Anera était sombre, figé dans une expression hautaine de royauté. On aurait dit qu'elle menaçait de sa lame un malheureux mécréant impétueux qui aurait dérangé sa sérénité.

« Il ne m'a jamais demandée en mariage », claqua-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. « Ca n'a jamais été dans nos projets – si tant est que nous en avions. »

« Et en quel honneur devrais-je te croire ? », cracha-t-il, bien décidé à aller à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

Il n'était clairement pas disposé à l'écouter. Il n'avait besoin que d'une chose : se battre. Se défouler. Cependant, avec la pointe qui flirtait avec sa gorge, il ne pouvait pas tenter de mouvement brusque pour se dégager, et se maudissait de n'avoir pas plus fait attention que ça aux mouvements de sa sœur jumelle. Il aurait pu éviter de tomber aussi bêtement sous sa domination.

« Tu me crois déjà », assura-t-elle sans lever son épée d'un millimètre. « C'est ton esprit buté qui refuse de m'accorder raison. »

« Comment peux-tu affirmer savoir ce à quoi je pense ? »

« Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu as toujours eu confiance en moi, et tu ne m'as jamais détesté que parce que tu étais parfaitement incapable de haïr Kaiba autant que tu pouvais me haïr. Tu sais que je ne saurais jamais te faire un coup aussi foireux que d'accepter qu'il me passe la bague au doigt. »

« Alors pourquoi aurait-il dit ça ? », cracha Atem alors que son cœur s'emballait soudainement – non, ce n'était pas le moment d'accorder à Anera du crédit. Il avait _besoin_ de la haïr, de la détester. Il avait besoin de sentir l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines lorsqu'il la voyait, de s'échauffer contre elle. Il avait besoin… d'un bouc émissaire.

« Sûrement parce que la question qu'on lui a posé ne lui laissait que deux solutions. Soit il avouait qu'il était homosexuel et avait été en couple avec toi, soit il rendait officiel notre chimérique relation, comme cinq milles ans auparavant, quand Seth et moi feignions de vivre une idylle. Il a préféré la deuxième solution – j'aurais cependant aimé qu'il n'inclut pas dans le lot un engagement de longue durée. »

« Il y a un cinq milles ans, un enfant, aujourd'hui, un mariage… Félicitations. Tu tires le jackpot. Tu as vraiment tout ce que tu veux, hein ? »

« Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui ! »

« Menteuse ! »

Rageusement, il balança son épée contre celle d'Anera, prenant le risque de se trancher la gorge, et roula pour se remettre sur ses pieds, avant de bondir sur elle. Ce fut à son tour de parer le coup à un cheveu d'atteindre son but, et leurs visages, au-dessus des lames croisées, n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de l'un et l'autre. Il lisait dans le regard améthyste de sa jumelle qu'elle était furieuse la lionne était sortie de sa cage et feulait, menaçant.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu eu un enfant de lui, hein ? On ne couche pas avec quelqu'un juste pour avoir un gosse ! »

Avec force, elle le rejeta et fit un pas de côté pour se mettre en position de défense. Des perles de sueur avait commencé à perler sur son front tout monstre qu'elle était, elle n'en restait pas moins coincée dans le corps d'un humain, avec ses faiblesses, quand bien même elle n'aurait que peu besoin de dormir et de se sustenter.

« Justement, si », rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix basse. « A l'époque, je n'étais pas censée me marier avec l'homme que j'aimais, mais j'étais destinée à avoir un enfant, des descendants avec celui qu'on m'aura désigné. »

« Et Seth était n'importe quel homme ? », rugit-il, en proie à de lourds et vieux sentiments – ceux de son ancienne vie, quand il aimait Seth, et non pas Seto Kaiba.

« C'était mon meilleur ami, et tu es mon frère jumeau ! J'étais capable de tout pour vous protéger, et toi-même y avais convenu, c'est toi qui me l'avais demandé ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille ! Je l'aimais, comment voulais-tu que je puisse concevoir que tu le touches aussi intimement que je l'avais fait ? »

« Arrête ton char, vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Tu me l'as dit, et il me l'a dit ! »

Leurs épées rugir à plusieurs reprises, fendant l'air dans des éclats métalliques indiscernables. Atem commençait à sentir ses bras lourds sous l'effort – il n'avait plus tenu une arme et ne s'en était plus servi depuis des millénaires, l'entraînement manquait, l'endurance avec. Il faiblissait, ses jambes commençaient à perdre de leur verve dans la danse qu'elles menaient avec celles d'Anera au contraire de lui, sa jumelle ne semblait pas perdre une miette de son énergie. En revanche, elle avait fini par céder à ses sentiments sauvages : elle n'était plus aussi précise que tout à l'heure, et avait perdu de sa réserve. Désormais, elle balançait tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre, et semblait en profiter elle aussi pour régler ses comptes.

« Seth n'était pas n'importe quel homme », reprit-elle alors qu'ils avaient coincés leurs lames l'une contre l'autre, et qu'il tentait de récupérer son souffle. « J'ai eu du mal à me convaincre, autant que lui, mais j'avais été éduquée pour être touchée par quelqu'un que je pourrais détester. Dans notre famille, les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place. Si tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de coucher avec Seth, tu te plantes complètement. A l'époque, quand tu étais encore heureux, tu le savais, que je ne l'avais fait que pour vous protéger. Mais après ta rupture, tu t'en es servi pour déplacer ta rancune et ton amertume sur moi. Tu as détesté Alexandre, tu l'as considéré comme l'enfant du péché. Je t'en veux, pour ça. Il n'a rien demandé, lui c'était toi qui le voulait. »

Sans qu'il n'arrive à s'expliquer pourquoi, ces paroles l'atteignirent en plein cœur, comme un poignard – comme lorsqu'elle leur avait raconté leur histoire, lorsqu'elle les avait invité à la rejoindre au Royaume des Duellistes. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle changea une fois de plus, il la considéra de nouveau sous un autre angle, moins égoïste et emprisonné dans sa douleur. Et il voyait qu'elle avait souffert, et souffrait de cette rage qu'il avait dirigée contre elle parce qu'elle avait eu entre les bras de Seth ce que lui n'avait pas eu. Du jour au lendemain vue comme un rebus de la société, alors que la veille, il l'adorait, et prenait Alexandre dans ses bras en lui promettant le trône à son trépas… Ce gamin innocent qu'il avait de ses vœux appelé au monde pour qu'il puisse vivre égoïstement son idylle avec Seth.

« Et tu t'es laissée utilisée ? », fit-il, sincèrement incrédule.

Elle eut un ricanement amer.

« Comme si j'avais eu le choix. »

D'un geste souple, elle dégagea son épée et s'éloigna de quelques pas, observant l'horizon – offrant son corps à n'importe quel coup d'épée. Puis, soudainement, sans raison, elle se remit à attaquer. Brutalement, sauvagement, elle fit pleuvoir des coups qu'Atem eut un mal de chien à anticiper et à parer. La pointe de l'épée d'Anera laissa une longue estafilade sanglante sur son bras nu, et il manqua plusieurs fois de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à terre. Lorsqu'elle laissa une brève ouverture dans ses mouvements devenus désordonnés, il s'y faufila et reprit le dessus en deux temps trois mouvements, il avait repris sa domination initiale et calé une fois de plus leurs lames sans qu'elle ne puisse la retirer. Il constata avec stupéfaction que des larmes avaient coulé sur les joues de sa jumelle.

« Tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui », affirma-t-elle d'une voix tout aussi posée que précédemment.

« C'est pourtant ce que je fais depuis que je l'ai quitté », rétorqua-t-il alors que son instant d'émotions à l'égard d'Anera s'effaçait soudainement par l'action de l'agacement qui commença à monter en lui.

« Tu vis ? C'est drôle, j'aurais plutôt juré que tu te contentais de vivoter. »

« T'en sais rien, tu ne vis pas avec moi. »

« Non, en effet. Je vis avec Kaiba, parce que si je le laissais seul, il aurait tôt fait de s'envoyer en l'air – dans le sens mortel du terme. »

« Dis pas de conneries, Kaiba ne saura jamais se suicider. C'est un couard. »

« Qui te parle de se suicider ? Il y a tellement de façons de se détruire en restant en vie. »

Dégageant une nouvelle fois sa lame en le repoussant, elle repartit à l'assaut cette fois, ses gestes étaient plus contrôlés, donc plus difficiles à cerner. Atem serra les dents alors qu'ils jouaient à qui prendrait le dessus en premier.

« Et cette foutue demande en mariage n'en est qu'un des prémices », fit-elle entendre par-dessus les chocs métalliques.

« Je t'en prie, on parle de Kaiba, il ne fait rien sans calcul. »

« Sauf quand il n'a plus toute sa tête parce qu'il est suffisamment doué pour mettre de côté ce qui le gêne, et qui finit immanquablement par le tuer. Je sais de quoi je parle. Je le vois chaque jour – et je le vois de moins en moins lui-même. »

« Tu m'accuses de lui faire du tort en l'ayant quitté ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je te reproche de te laisser toi aussi bouffer par ton orgueil parce qu'il t'empêche de te retourner vers lui. »

« C'est lui qui a tout foutu en l'air ! »

« Y'a de l'écho », ricana-t-elle en évitant un coup d'Atem qui balaya en vain l'air. « C'est marrant, il m'a dit une chose dans le même registre. Ce que vous semblez ignorer, c'est que dans une relation, les erreurs, on les fait à deux. »

Aveuglé par ses sentiments et par les phrases qu'elle lui sortait sur sa prétendue culpabilité dans l'histoire de sa rupture, Atem ne se préoccupa pas de savoir comment elle pouvait savoir ce genre de chose alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relation connue à ce jour – du moins, connue de lui.

« Il y a cinq milles ans », reprit-elle en s'épongeant le front alors qu'ils se faisaient face, sur leurs gardes, « vous ne vous êtes jamais retrouvés parce qu'aucun de vous deux n'a voulu céder et montrer ce que vous considériez comme une faiblesse. Et tu étais dans un état tel qu'aujourd'hui : désagréable, parfois hautain et snob, à fleur de peau, et violent dans tes accès de colère. Quant à lui, il est dans un état catatonique, incapable parfois de réfléchir correctement, et agissant comme il ne l'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Tu continues de croire que cette rupture est bénéfique ? »

« Ca ne l'a pas empêché de s'envoyer en l'air ! »

« Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de s'offrir ce que tu lui refuses. »

Sa gorge se serra et sa colère enfla. Comment osait-elle ?

« Ne serait-ce que pour mener à bien ta destinée… »

« Ne me parle pas de cette putain de destinée ! », explosa-t-il. « Kaiba n'y a rien à faire ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors ton agressivité est tout à fait naturelle, d'après toi ? Tu crois que c'est en cédant à tes pulsions que tu vas parvenir à bout de Bakura ? Il est plus doué que toi à ce jeu là ! Quand bien même tu serais un descendant de la famille des Ténèbres, que tu es là pour combattre le Mal par le mal, c'est certainement pas en te rabaissant à son niveau que tu parviendras à tes fins ! Bakura sera toujours plus puissant que toi sur ce terrain ! »

« Je te demande pardon ? », fit-il, plus interloqué qu'outré.

« C'est à toi de t'élever au dessus de Bakura, vous qui faîtes partie d'un même monde. Et c'est pour ça que j'existe. La compassion, le calme, le sang-froid, ce n'est pas mon rayon, c'est le tien. Je ne les apprendrais jamais, parce que tu as besoin que quelqu'un soit sauvage, n'ayant pas peur de tuer pour te protéger et t'aider dans l'accomplissement de ta destinée. Ce n'est pas en cédant à tes fondamentaux, en te laissant entraîné par tes pulsions, que tu arriveras à bout de Bakura. Il y a cinq milles ans, tu n'étais plus avec Seth, et tu m'avais mise de côté. Tu as perdu parce que tu n'avais plus aucun repère. Tu es sur le point de commettre la même erreur, et je ne te le permettrais pas, même si pour cela, je dois te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu sombres dans l'inconscience. »

Au regard de sa façon de serrer la garde de son épée, ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais elle était bel et bien prête à le faire.

Alors, face à sa détermination, il baissa les armes sa main moite lâcha son épée. Cette fois, elle l'avait vaincu – vraiment vaincu.

« Si tu savais tout cela… », finit-il par dire, incrédule, « pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lâcha un profond soupir. A son tour, elle baissa sa garde et s'en retourna vers sa monture de tout leur duel, aucun des deux chevaux n'avaient quitté les ruines. Si Atem comprenait la persistance de Cataracte à rester et son absence de peur telle qu'il la lisait dans son regard sombre dénué de toute étincelle terrifiée, il s'étonnait que son propre cheval soit resté sur les lieux. En les observant, il aurait juré que s'ils étaient doués de parole, il serait en train de discuter, paisiblement ils étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre. Lorsqu'Anera s'avança vers eux, les oreilles de Cataracte se redressèrent et il tourna la tête vers elle, curieux, tandis que l'autre cheval baissait la tête en tournant l'encolure dans sa direction. Ses oreilles se baissèrent de crainte, mais eurent tôt fait de se redresser lorsqu'Anera passa une main, certes absente mais en tout cas, dénuée d'agressivité, entre elles. Anera haussa mollement les épaules. Atem pouvait jurer voir les vagues d'adrénaline refluer au fin fond de son corps, la laissant pantelante et vidée de son énergie. Il aurait pu le croire s'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait une énergie qui dépassait la simple idée humaine pour autant, c'était comme si son mental en ressentait les contrecoups à la place de son corps.

« Seto me préoccupait. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à tout ça à la base, la seule chose que je savais était que lorsque Seth et toi, vous étiez séparés, il y a cinq milles ans, tu as été un roi des plus médiocres et irascible. Je pensais que tes amis allaient t'aider à surmonter tout ça et que, peut-être avec l'influence de Yûgi, tu allais comprendre par toi-même que tu avais plus intérêt à revenir vers Seto, même si pour cela tu devais sacrifier ton ego, parce que tu ne pouvais plus ignorer la douleur que son absence te causait. Alors je suis restée auprès de Seto, en essayant de lui faire comprendre sans avoir à recourir à des souvenirs auxquels il n'aurait jamais cru, qu'il devait lui aussi faire taire son orgueil et reconnaître ses sentiments, ses besoins affectifs. Mais ça a recommencé. Comme avant. J'étais bien naïve de croire que ça allait suffire. Alors il fallait bien trouver autre chose, se pencher sur une autre situation, surtout depuis que Seto a atteint le point de rupture. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que toi qui peux faire changer les choses – et j'espère que je ne suis pas arrivée trop tard. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux cherchèrent ceux d'Atem et n'eurent aucun mal à les trouver. Le regard qu'elle ancra dans le sien était intense, le perçant et pénétrant au plus profond de lui-même son corps se raidit. Elle mettait dans ce contact tous les espoirs qu'elle nourrissait en lui, et il se sentait soudainement oppressé.

« Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas mis en couple avec Téa. Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas mise enceinte dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas demandée en mariage comme l'a fait Seto avec moi ! »

« Il t'a mise enceinte ? »

Au changement infime dans son regard et dans l'impression qui s'en dégageait, il sentit qu'elle considérait sa question comme la plus idiote de toutes celles qu'il avait bien pu poser au cours de sa longue existence. _Bien sûr que non_, semblait-elle lui dire, _pourquoi aurais-je été en colère contre lui pour m'avoir contrainte au mariage avec lui si j'étais enceinte et que, par conséquent, j'avais en toute connaissance de cause couché avec lui ?_

« Je… Non, il n'y a rien entre Téa et moi… »

L'annonce sembla soulager infiniment Anera, et Atem soupçonna rapidement que ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il n'est pas atteint ce fameux point de rupture que le fait qu'il n'ait aucune histoire avec sa pire ennemie qui atténuait son anxiété. Se retournant, elle rassembla les rênes de Cataracte et grimpa lestement sur son dos, puis invita d'un geste Atem à faire de même.

« Nous devrions rentrer avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent trop de ton absence prolongée », fit-elle en guise d'explications.

« Nous n'avons pas fini de parler », rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Comment tu peux arriver jusqu'ici, me balancer à la figure des conclusions forgées je ne sais comment et qui ne tiennent debout que parce que tu nous as prouvé que tu n'étais pas normale et en rester là ? »

Elle tiqua à peine sur la mention de son anormalité, qui sonnait pourtant beaucoup plus méchamment dans sa bouche que dans celle de Maximilien.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous rentrons que nous ne pouvons pas parler. A cheval, Atem. Le temps d'arriver à la villa, la nuit sera déjà bien avancée. »

Il voulu ajouter quelque chose, pour la forme ou parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas monter à cheval et discuter paisiblement avec elle en rentrant chez eux comme deux bons amis – ou de bons jumeaux, en l'occurrence – mais elle avait déjà intimé l'ordre à sa monture de prendre la route. Atem avait le choix. Il pouvait tout aussi bien monter à cheval et la suivre que rester résolument planté là, décidé à n'en bouger que lorsqu'elle aura répondu à l'intégralité de ses questions, ou tout simplement rester dans ces vestiges lui inspirant confiance et sérénité, quand personne n'était là pour le déranger, parce qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas retourner au milieu de l'essaim que formaient ses amis.

Et c'était sans doute cette option et sa justification qui l'attirait le plus. Cette pensée l'interpella l'espace d'un instant où il se remémorait les paroles d'Anera, celles qu'elle lui avait dites lors de leur duel. Sa rupture n'avait pas été bénéfique pour lui – sur le plan émotionnel, il est difficile de parler du côté bénéfique d'une rupture lorsque les sujets de ladite rupture étaient – et demeurent – véritablement épris de leur partenaire désormais ex – ni pour Seto, et pour preuve, il y avait cette fameuse demande en mariage… et cette révision du jugement qu'avait Atem à l'égard de ses amis. Lui qui avait toujours adoré leur compagnie, qui ne pouvait passer un jour sans les voir, aujourd'hui, il ne désirait plus que ça : ne pas les voir. Leur présence, au fil du temps, autour de lui, à s'intéresser à lui, s'enquérir de ses moindres besoins, de son confort, à grouiller, à rester dans ses pattes… l'insupportait prodigieusement, et ce n'était que maintenant, que lorsqu'il pensait qu'Anera le ramenait là où ils étaient rassemblés, qu'il en prenait conscience. Yûgi, un jour, le lui avait fait sous-entendre, mais il n'avait pas été réceptif. Il n'avait pas été réceptif à ce constat selon lequel son attitude se dégradait à tel point _qu'ils avaient peur de lui_… Et qu'ils avaient peur _pour_ lui.

Alors, c'était ça, être victime de ses sentiments dont la liberté d'expression était cadenassée par son orgueil, son ego, sa fierté ? Ne plus pouvoir supporter ses amis, s'emporter en permanence, et haïr sa sœur jumelle qui avait déjà prouvé, par le passé, qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui ? Simplement parce que c'était plus facile que d'aller vers l'homme qu'il aimait et repartir sur de nouvelles bases après discussion ? Devenir… haïssable ? Un pauvre sourire étira les lèvres d'Atem. Quel piètre roi il avait dû faire, si tout cela s'était déjà produit cinq milles ans auparavant. Etant donné le regard qu'il portait actuellement sur le monde, alors qu'il avait changé au contact de Yûgi, qu'est-ce que ça aurait dû être, par le passé…

« Anera ! », appela-t-il avant même d'y avoir clairement songé

L'interpellée fit s'arrêter sa monture et se retourna dans sa selle leurs regards se croisèrent, et tandis qu'il contemplait l'améthyste reflet du sien dans les yeux de sa sœur jumelle, il se demandait vaguement ce qu'il devait lui dire. Son animosité et sa rancœur s'étaient inexplicablement évanouies comme neige au soleil, comme s'il n'avait fallu que l'embrasement de leurs épées moissonnant l'air pour les faire déguerpir comme l'ouverture des vannes allègerait la charge du barrage. Il se serait presque cru purifié. Alors, comme il n'avait rien à lui cracher à la figure, rien à lui reprocher ni aucune raison apparente de s'emporter contre elle puisqu'il savait intrinsèquement que tout ce qu'il s'était passé du côté de Kaiba n'était pas de sa faute, il lui dit la seule chose qui lui semblait correcte pour justifier son interpellation.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il lui fut infiniment reconnaissant de ne pas réagir à cette déclaration, ses traits restant impassibles et ses lèvres closes. Elle attendit patiemment, silencieuse, qu'il la rejoigne, après s'être mis en selle, pour faire reprendre un pas régulier mais énergique à Cataracte.

« C'était une histoire que nous racontait notre père, quand nous étions petits », commença-t-elle alors qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une fois à sa hauteur. « Je n'en ai que de vagues souvenirs, puisque je ne l'ai plus entendue après l'âge de sept ans. Père aimait venir nous raconter cette légende – et je pense avoir enfin compris pourquoi. Je ne sais pas si Père avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, s'il aimait tant nous raconter cette légende à dessein ou simplement parce qu'elle avait sa préférence. Maximilien avait retrouvé, au cours de ses fouilles, des manuscrits de notre époque. Je les ai traduit lorsque j'en ai eu connaissance – et une fois que j'eu appris le japonais. Serenity doit l'avoir en main, maintenant. Ils doivent être en train d'en prendre connaissance, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. »

« Mais pourquoi n'en avoir jamais parlé avant ? Si c'est cette légende qui détient la clé de l'énigme… »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit », coupa Anera en soupirant, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix – Cataracte rabattit les oreilles sur son crâne en ronflant, et elle passa une main sur son encolure pour le calmer. « Je me souciais de Seto et j'espérais que d'un côté ou de l'autre, vous vous seriez pardonné avant que tout ne dégénère. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir à mettre en œuvre cette légende… »

« Elle est si terrible ? »

« Longue et éprouvante, je dirais. D'autant que nous n'avons pas que Bakura comme ennemi. »

Incrédule, Atem fronça les sourcils. Plus la conversation avançait, plus Cataracte semblait devenir nerveux – et non pas nerveux à cause de sa hargne habituelle et de son aversion pour tout ce qui n'était pas sa cavalière, mais bel et bien nerveux, comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait. La main d'Anera, apaisante, lissait son poil et s'emmêlait dans sa crinière à intervalle régulier.

« Tu te rappelles, je t'avais dit qu'un mois après ta disparition et que je me sois proclamée Reine, on m'avait demandé de prendre époux, ce que j'avais finalement fait – à contrecœur. Laotep, de son nom. »

« Ah oui, tu l'avais vaguement mentionné… », approuva Atem, pensif, se remémorant la conversation en tentant de faire abstraction des sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé à cet instant et qui avaient fait un tri sélectif dans les informations qu'il avait bien voulu retenir.

« C'est lui qui avait ordonné ma disparition, et Seth qui avait décidé que je devais traverser les âges, enfermée dans une stèle, avec Alexandre et Cataracte. Il a… décidé qu'il devait se venger de moi, pour ne pas lui avoir laissé de pouvoir quand nous étions unis. »

« Mais… comment… »

« Comme moi », le coupa-t-elle.

Il se doutait que le brusque ton qu'elle venait d'employer était la conséquence d'une haine qu'elle devait lui vouer. C'était presque d'instinct qu'il savait qu'elle ne portait pas Laotep dans son cœur, au même titre qu'elle ne supportait pas Téana ; après tout, il avait l'intime conviction qu'elle n'aimait pas grand monde, et plus le temps passait, plus il en était purement convaincu. En fait, Cataracte et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup, à croire qu'il était une réincarnation de sa cavalière.

« Quand je me suis éveillée, Seth m'a avoué qu'il avait fait la même chose à Laotep », reprit-elle après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles seul le cliquetis de la gourde métallique qu'elle avait emportée accrochée à sa selle avait résonné. « Il le lui avait ordonné en menaçant son petit frère… parce qu'il avait fini par le retrouver. Il n'a pas pu refuser – comme Seto aujourd'hui serait capable de tout pour protéger Makuba. »

Trop conscient de cet état de fait, Atem hocha la tête sans ajouter autre chose, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer en espérant qu'elle finisse par arriver à cette fameuse légende – bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle allait y venir.

« Je ne sais pas où il se cache, même lorsqu'il doit se ressourcer, je ne le croise presque jamais au Royaume. En tout cas, il ne s'est pas fait prier pour me narguer en me disant qu'il s'était allié au puissant Bakura. »

Elle roula des yeux alors que son cheval ronflait, semblant être aussi exaspéré qu'elle du comportement de son ex époux.

« Je sais qu'il m'en veut et qu'il ne veut que se venger de moi, mais je ne sais pas s'il connaît la légende, pas plus que je ne sais si Bakura la connaît aussi… »

Une fois de plus, elle marqua une pause, et Atem conserva son silence. Leurs chevaux, quoiqu'écrasés par la chaleur de la fin d'après-midi, avançait bravement dans les landes sablées, les rênes relâchées il se demanda si Anera savait s'orienter dans le désert ou si elle y allait à l'instinct, parce que lui, honnêtement, était perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait pour atterrir dans ces ruines, alors en partir pour rentrer à la villa alors qu'il l'avait quittée un peu au hasard deux jours auparavant…

« La légende raconte la création de notre monde, ses origines elle explique l'existence commun des monstres et des humains, leurs relations », commença-t-elle d'une voix lointaine après qu'ils eurent bifurqué dans l'inconnu, Cataracte s'orientant sans vraiment avoir besoin de l'aide de sa cavalière. « D'après elle, le monde aurait été créé par le Dragon des Origines. Créature majestueuse, il possédait trois têtes : l'une d'entre elle rassemblait la puissance de l'eau et du vent, la deuxième contrôlait la terre et le feu, tandis que la dernière, centrale et puissante, concentrait les pouvoirs de la lumière et des ténèbres. De son esprit et de ces puissances conjuguées naquit notre monde, celui antique dans lequel nous sommes nés et dans lequel nous avons vécu notre enfance et notre adolescence, mais il n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Le Dragon des Origines n'a pas voulu que ses créatures soient dépendantes les unes des autres. A la base, les monstres comme les hommes étaient libres de leurs mouvements, et n'étaient liés que parce qu'ils vivaient dans le même monde. La paix régnait entre ces créatures plongées dans les purs principes que leur créateur leur avait enseignés. Mais tout aussi puissant fut-il, le Dragon des Origines n'était pas compétent pour maintenir le monde sur le long terme. Il n'était que le commencement, alors il céda sa place aux Dieux égyptiens, garants du présent, gardiens du passé et invocateurs du futur, qui mirent à sa disposition trois de leurs créatures : le Soldat Géant de l'Obélisque, le Dragon Ailé de Râ et le Dragon Volant d'Osiris. Epuisé, le Dragon des Origines se sépara en ses trois entités, le Gardien des Eléments Sages, le Gardien des Eléments Furieux, et le Gardien des Eléments Impériaux. Cependant, dans sa grande bienveillance, il était le créateur de la destruction de son monde parfait en confiant la sauvegarde de ce monde aux Dieux égyptiens, il avait opéré un choix qui avait mis sur le banc de touche un dieu tout aussi puissant un dieu qui était aussi rancunier que ne le serait la future famille des Ténèbres.

« Le monde vivait en paix, mais comme dans chaque civilisation, il leur fallait garder le contact avec leurs créateurs, afin de s'enquérir de leurs vœux, leurs enseignements, et ne pas les offenser, garder pour eux leur bienveillance et leur bonté pour assurer paix et prospérité aux leurs. Elu des Dieux, lui-même un dieu, le roi, le Pharaon, était celui qui conversait avec les Dieux égyptiens eux-mêmes mais comme le monde n'aurait rien été sans le Dragon des Origines, les Dieux ne sauraient choisir n'importe qui pour être des leurs et assurer le transfert ainsi que l'exercice de leurs volontés dans le monde. La tête centrale du Dragon des Origines, devenue Gardien des Eléments Impériaux, commandait à la lumière et aux ténèbres c'était dans les familles prêtresses que le roi devait être choisi. Aussi, le premier roi fut-il issu de l'une des familles héritières de la puissance de ce dragon reposant aux confins du monde mais qui dit puissance, dit rivalité. Le feu, la terre, l'eau et le vent étaient complémentaires, parfois orageux entre eux mais véritables frères dans l'essence : bien que le feu soit le plus gourmand, il savait que sans les autres éléments, sans la terre qu'il dévastait et sans le vent qui l'attisait, il ne serait rien, autant que la terre savait que si l'eau pouvait se montrer garce avec elle, elle ne pourrait vivre sans ses bienfaits, ni les services que lui rendait le vent en l'aidant à se répandre et à se reproduire, quand bien même pouvait-il être retors et pervers avec ses enfants. Ils étaient puissants, mais raisonnables et matures. La lumière et les ténèbres, bien que ne pouvant vivre l'un sans l'autre, n'était pas de cette nature.

« Puissants, trop puissants pour leur propre bien. Leur véritable maître était et restait leur Gardien, qui, parce qu'il les combinait, les astreignait à des règles strictes qu'il savait mettre en œuvre. Les hommes, eux, étaient séparés en deux familles, et le choix des Dieux ne pouvant porter que sur l'une d'entre elles était, par nature, destructeur. Les conséquences néfastes d'un monde que le Dragon des Origines avait, de bonne foi, voulu bon et juste, étaient inscrites dans son essence, parce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte que ce qui était valable pour lui ne l'était pas pour les hommes, qui ne pouvaient être héritiers également de deux puissances contraires. Bien sûr, l'homme est un compromis entre les ténèbres et la lumière mais il n'existe pas un seul être humain qui soit le résultat parfait de cette alchimie. Depuis longtemps, et même l'origine, les deux familles héritières s'étaient séparées, et ne présentaient pas les mêmes propensions à la cohabitation que les quatre autres éléments. La soif de puissance dévorait la famille des Ténèbres, qui n'avait pas été choisie par les Dieux égyptiens pour donner naissance, chaque génération, à de futurs rois, mais à de simples conseillers personnels de Sa Majesté.

« La famille des Ténèbres se sentait humiliée d'être ainsi refoulée à un rang inférieur alors qu'elle était à puissance égale avec la famille de Lumière. La vengeance la rongeait, mais elle était trop respectueuse des traditions et de la volonté de leurs souverains divins pour se permettre une telle trahison que celle d'attaquer et se venger de leur rivale. Alors, silencieusement, la famille des Ténèbres rongeait son frein, mais chaque roi avait un héritier viable qui lui naissait, véritable bénédiction. La paix dura ainsi des générations, jusqu'au jour où l'un de ses princes fut plus sensible à leur histoire que les autres. »

Anera marqua une pause et observa longuement l'horizon. Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser que ce prince dont elle venait de parler était l'ancêtre de Bakura, celui qui a donné naissance à une longue lignée d'assassins assoiffés de vengeance Atem le comprit sur le coup, concentré qu'il était sur cette légende qui devait l'éclairer sur les évènements et le guider pour la suite – quoique, pour le moment, cela ne lui soit d'aucune utilité. Anera n'avait jusqu'ici évoqué que les Dieux égyptiens, qu'il connaissait, leur rôle, mais quelque chose le chiffonnait : elle disait de ce roi qu'il était issu de la famille de Lumière, mais il était à peu près certain qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse, pendant leur combat, de lui rappeler qu'il était, lui, Atem, Pharaon de l'ancienne Egypte, issu de la famille de Ténèbres, tandis que le grand méchant était fils de Lumière. Ca ne collait pas vraiment avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui raconter. Pour autant, il respecta le silence de sa jumelle. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers l'horizon à son tour, il aperçut les contours familiers d'une bâtisse isolée : la villa Pegasus se profilait à l'horizon. Bien qu'il connaisse le caractère mystique de l'animal, Atem jeta un regard stupéfait à Cataracte comme s'il avait sentit et comprit immédiatement, la monture tourna légèrement la tête et lui lança un coup d'œil blasé. D'accord. Ca semblait être la routine pour lui. Atem soupira il ne s'habituera jamais au caractère humain de ce cheval.

« Parallèlement à la naissance de ce Prince », reprit-t-elle, « la famille de Lumière eu le miracle de se voir offrir pour une seule naissance deux enfants : un prince et une princesse. Bien que la mère y laissât la vie, les enfants furent presque divinisés par le miracle de leur mise au monde… Mais finalement, ce n'était que la conclusion de leur civilisation. Je suppose que tu te doutes de la suite… Le prince devint le Pharaon, sa sœur la Reine pour la simple et bonne raison que le Pharaon ne se sentait pas le cœur de prendre épouse. »

« Parce qu'il aimait un autre… », compléta Atem en suivant le fil de ses pensées.

Anera hocha la tête.

« Et ils se sont séparés par un différend. Tout s'est enchaîné rapidement, tu connais la suite… Sans vraiment le vouloir, le Prince de la famille des Ténèbres a profité de cet instant de faiblesse où le Pharaon se retrouvait seul, séparé de celui qu'il aimait et de sa sœur, qui avait préféré fuir le Palais parce qu'elle ne supportait plus la présence de la nouvelle Reine, qu'elle haïssait tant. La guerre qui éclata était le déchirement de ce monde que le Dragon des Origines avait voulu parfait. Les hommes se déchiraient selon leurs convictions, jurant allégeance à l'un ou à l'autre camp en vérité, ces coalitions se formaient depuis le début et s'étaient répandues comme une maladie. Contrairement à ses ancêtres, le Prince s'était tourné vers l'unique divinité qui n'avait pas été choisie par le Dragon des Origines, et s'était allié avec lui. Il bénéficiait de la puissance du Démon Zork, créature que le dieu Seth lui avait envoyée pour être son élu, alors que le Pharaon n'avait plus la force d'être celui des Dieux égyptiens. Dès le début, la guerre était vouée à être particulièrement mortelle.

« Alertés par les Dieux égyptiens, les Gardiens sortirent de leur retraite et ne purent que constater l'étendue des dégâts. Plus que tout autre, le Gardien des Eléments Impériaux était en rage devant tant de violence entre ses propres prêtres, qui étaient à l'origine de cette guerre contre la famille des Ténèbres, qui avait osé le trahir en s'alliant avec la puissance maléfique de ce monde. Il se demandait comment ces êtres avaient pu tomber si bas, alors qu'il leur avait fait le grand honneur d'être ses élus. Les Gardiens ne mirent que peu de temps à prendre une décision : le Dragon des Origines allait devoir renaître et s'allier avec les Dieux égyptiens, gardiens de leur monde, pour purifier la terre. »

« J'ai l'impression d'écouter un remake du déluge que Dieu abattit sur la terre pour la purifier des péchés humains », fit Atem.

Anera lui jeta un coup d'œil incrédule.

« Tu connais ça, toi ? »

« Ne prend pas cet air surpris, j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un crétin incapable d'avoir de la culture, là », rétorqua son frère jumeau, légèrement agacé.

« Ce n'est pas… Non. Je ne te prends pas pour un crétin. Ca me surprend surtout parce que ce n'est pas vraiment… Enfin… Rien. Je continue.

« C'était bien beau de décider d'intervenir, mais au regard des moyens dont ils disposaient, c'était l'échec assuré. Le Pharaon n'était pas en mesure de contrôler la puissance des créatures que les Dieux égyptiens avaient mises à sa disposition… au contraire du Dragon des Origines. Comme je te l'ai dit, la forme originelle du Dragon des Origines se trouve être les trois Gardiens des Eléments, les trois dragons en lesquels il se sépare une fois sa tâche terminée. Eux aussi, à l'instar des Dieux égyptiens, avaient des élus, ceux en lesquels ils avaient pleinement confiance pour leur confier leur puissance. Il se trouvait précisément que ces trois élus étaient pleinement en possession de leurs moyens, plus puissants qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été au regard des derniers évènements qu'ils avaient subis. La Princesse, sœur jumelle du Pharaon, était l'un d'entre eux. »

Atem tiqua dans un geste presque incontrôlé, spasmodique, il arrêta subitement son cheval qui, mécontent d'être ainsi repris sans raison aucune et aussi brutalement, renâcla légèrement avant de se tenir coi. Ce fut davantage Cataracte qui s'arrêta plus qu'Anera le lui intima, et fit un quart de tour pour interroger du regard l'ancien Pharaon et sa monture. De manière tout à fait stupéfiante, comme si l'animal avait formulé sa question à voix haute, la monture d'Atem répondit d'un faible hennissement en secouant sa crinière si l'ancien Roi prêta une attention éberluée à ce manège, oubliant momentanément la raison de son arrêt, Anera ne s'en ému pas. A l'inverse, elle y assistait sans s'y attarder de surcroît, elle ne sembla pas plus surprise de la réaction de son jumeau. Elle le regardait comme si elle s'y était attendue depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Tu te rappelles de mon Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs ? », interrogea-t-elle en redressant son dos, plantant son regard améthyste dans celui de son jumeau, mortellement sérieuse – plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis la fin de leur duel.

Il hocha la tête. Petit à petit, il voyait où elle voulait en venir, et elle ne fit que confirmer son intuition et ses déductions :

« Comme la Princesse de la légende, j'ai hérité de la puissance du Gardien des Eléments Impériaux, comme toi tu as hérité du contrôle des créatures des Dieux égyptiens, pour veiller sur le monde que le Dragon des Origines avait créé. Ce n'est pas par hasard si ce sont des jumeaux qui naissent chaque fois que la paix dans le monde est menacée par la résurgence des rancunes de la famille des Ténèbres. Pour autant, la balance n'était pas équilibrée, et pas seulement parce que le Pharaon de l'époque n'était pas en mesure d'accomplir sa destinée. Seulement, comme je te l'ai dit, le Dragon des Origines, assemblé ou non, n'est pas assez puissant pour remporter quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait que les pouvoirs de création, pas de destruction, ou de défense, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. »

« Qui était les deux autres ? », interrompit Atem.

Surprise et déstabilisée, Anera fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as dit que le Dragon des Origines se séparait en trois Gardiens. Qui sont les deux autres ? Qui ont hérité de leur puissance ? »

L'ancienne Princesse ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pourquoi cette hésitation ? Il lui paraissait logique qu'elle lui révèle leur identité, s'ils devaient s'allier pour se battre. Si tout ce qu'il avait compris était la bonne interprétation, alors il allait avoir besoin d'eux.

« Le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges et le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Contrairement à ce qui était cru jusqu'à peu, il n'y a pas quatre Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus mais cinq, et c'est ce cinquième qui était le Gardien des Eléments Sages. Celui que l'on a appelé le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de la Reine. »

« Attends… C'est Seth, c'est ça ? Enfin, c'était Seth, l'héritier de sa puissance ? »

« Non. C'était Kisara », répondit-elle sèchement.

Atem fut saisit par le changement de ton dans la voix de sa sœur jumelle. Plus il l'écoutait parler de leur passé, plus il se rendait compte que le sujet de Kisara était aussi sensible que le sujet de Téana il avait souvenir d'avoir entendu dire que Kisara avait été très proche d'Anera… et qu'elle était morte. Vu comme cela semblait affecter l'ancienne Princesse, Atem supposait que la mort de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs n'avait rien de naturel, et que ça avait un quelconque rapport avec lui. Ca, il le sentait plus qu'il ne pouvait s'en douter. Il ne continua pas sur cette route et, dans son silence, se pencha du côté du Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges. L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : aujourd'hui, c'était Joey qui détenait la carte de ce monstre, et plus le temps passait, moins Atem croyait aux pures coïncidences. A fortiori, Joey était le frère de Serenity, descendante de Kisara, et les liens qui les unissaient renforçaient sa conviction. Pour s'en assurer, il demanda confirmation auprès de sa jumelle :

« Khani était lié au Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, il y a cinq milles ans. Dans la légende, l'héritier de la puissance du Gardien des Eléments Furieux était le frère de l'héritière du Gardien des Eléments Sages. Une sorte de parallélisme imparfait, en somme… »

Ecartant légèrement la rêne de l'encolure de sa monture, elle dirigea le bout du nez de Cataracte vers la villa qui grandissait à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient. Ils n'étaient désormais plus qu'à mi-chemin des portes piquées de fer qui délimitait la seule entrée dans l'enceinte de la villa. L'animal se mit en marche paresseusement, aussitôt imité par la monture d'Atem. Ce dernier se laissa aller.

« La guerre était particulièrement destructrice », reprit Anera au bout d'un court silence. « Nombre étaient les créatures et les humains qui périssaient, coupables ou innocents, les dragons et autres béhémots ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils brûlaient ou écrasaient. Les Dieux égyptiens ne savaient pas quoi faire, sans l'intervention du Pharaon, ils ne pouvaient agir véritablement sur la surface de la Terre. Il canalisait leur puissance. C'est toujours comme ça… Jusqu'au jour où l'héritière de la puissance du Gardien des Eléments Sages mourut sur le champ de bataille. Son frère et la Princesse étaient si remontés suite à cette perte qu'ils jetèrent l'intégralité de leurs forces dans le giron de leurs dragons, devenus véritables bêtes destructrices parce que motivés par le désespoir et la sourde vengeance douloureuse de leurs héritiers. Ce fut un véritable carnage, mais ce fut aussi comme une gifle qui fit réagir le Roi. Comme s'il avait compris que la vie était trop courte et que cette guerre risquait de lui faire perdre trop de gens qu'il chérissait. Il était tellement sensible à la douleur de sa jumelle qu'il la ressentait comme si c'était la sienne… d'autant que l'homme qu'il aimait souffrait autant que la Princesse et le frère de l'héritière décédée, puisqu'il avait été extrêmement proche d'elle, comme Seth a été proche de Kisara. Alors il reprit les choses en main, et surtout, il écouta son cœur… »

Elle ricana.

« C'est tellement con de dire ça, mais c'est aussi tellement vrai dans ce contexte. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que la détresse de son ami lui était trop douloureuse, et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre comme il avait vu partir l'héritière. Il revint vers lui, le consola, et s'excusa milles et une fois d'avoir tout abandonné et de l'avoir tant fait souffrir. Les créatures des Dieux égyptiens avaient de nouveau un maître digne et suffisamment puissant pour qu'ils puissent agir. Ils s'assemblèrent en la créature ultime et, conjuguant leur puissance avec celle des deux derniers Gardiens encore en forme, ils renversèrent Zork. Après la guerre, les Dieux égyptiens punirent les créatures et les humains, en les condamnant à dépendre les uns des autres chaque humain était lié à une créature, et toute blessure ou mort par l'un était subi par l'autre. Si les créatures des Dieux égyptiens furent épargnés par ce sort, ce ne fut pas le cas des trois Gardiens : ils avaient dépensé trop d'énergie dans ce combat, et s'étaient trop affaiblis pour vivre comme ils l'avaient fait jusqu'ici. C'est ainsi que l'on peut dire que Kisara, Khani et moi avons été liés à ces dragons. En tout cas, c'est l'unique fois où le Roi s'est retourné vers ses sentiments et les a écouté pour vaincre les ténèbres. »

Sa conclusion fut suivie d'un long silence au bout duquel leurs chevaux s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la villa. Anera mit pied à terre, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en pousser les battants, Atem l'arrêta d'un mot. Elle se tourna vers lui son regard était un rien lointain, mais demeurait indéchiffrable.

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ? », questionna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard torve.

« Si je me souviens bien… Tu m'as dit, pendant que nous nous battions, que Bakura et moi étions du même monde. Ensuite, tu me dis que la balance n'était pas pour autant équilibrée, et pas seulement à cause du fait que le Pharaon était anéanti. Explique-moi, je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir. »

Anera l'observa un long moment, jusqu'à se convaincre qu'il ne bougerait pas de son cheval tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas fourni la réponse qu'il attendait. Alors elle se laissa glisser au pied de la porte.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. Je n'ai que… des suppositions, des déductions… Je ne connais pas la suite logique et bien écrite depuis cette légende, mais ce qui est clair, c'est que toi et moi, nous sommes loin d'être des enfants de la famille de Lumière. Akunadin l'était, Seth l'était, il suffisait de voir qu'ils avaient les services des Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus, créatures de Lumière, alors que nous étions liés à des créatures des ténèbres. Enfin… Que père était lié à une créature de Ténèbres. En tant que dépositaire de la puissance des Dieux égyptiens, tu n'étais lié à aucun monstre, et moi j'étais l'héritière du Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs. Je crois que… après la guerre, les familles bien définies ont disparu, et on peut faire partie du même monde sans pour autant partager le même sang. Je crois que nous sommes comme Bakura, à la différence que… C'est un peu comme combattre le mal par le mal. Je ne sais pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je le ressens ainsi. L'un est voué à demeurer le grand méchant, tandis que l'autre, bien que possédé par de noires pensées, doit pouvoir s'élever au dessus de son adversaire. »

Ces paroles furent accueillies par un long silence pendant lequel Atem cogita longuement, jouant machinalement avec les crins de son cheval. Alors qu'il ressassait tout ce que venait de lui dire Anera, il su une chose avec certitude : la nuit allait être longue.

« Allez, viens, tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu ne dois pas avoir dormi depuis que tu es parti. »

« Une dernière chose : tout ça, le fait que tu penses que la racine de mon destin se trouve dans cette légende, tu en as parlé avec Timaeus ? »

Elle l'observa l'espace de deux secondes :

« Non. Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion. »

Atem l'observa un moment, interdit. Il ne savait pas encore bien quelle attitude adopter face à cette situation où Anera l'avait forcé à affronter les choses telles qu'elles étaient, et non pas telles qu'il les voulait, l'obligeant à admettre qu'il s'était forgé tout un film autour de Seto et d'elle, mais où, également, Anera lui avait exposé une hypothèse abracadabrantesque lui laissant le goût amer de la perte de temps. Certes, cette histoire présentait des similitudes avec son histoire personnelle, avec toutes ces bribes qu'il avait réussit à rêver, et avec tout ce que sa sœur avait bien pu lui raconter, mais… les Dieux égyptiens ? Ce Dragon des Origines ? Etait-il vraiment possible que de telles puissances existent ? Si tel était le cas, comment pouvait-il prétendre les contrôler ? Jusqu'ici, il ne les avait connues que sous forme de cartes, dans le cadre de Duel de Monstres, ça n'avait rien d'aussi extraordinaire que le monde dans lequel les précédents scénarios s'étaient déroulés. Il restait trop de zones d'incertitude dans cette histoire, et sans doute devait-il y repenser à tête reposée. En tout cas, c'était bien ce qu'Anera avait l'intention de faire : pendant qu'Atem réfléchissait à l'intégralité de ce qui lui avait été dit, la jeune femme s'était relevée et avait ouvert les portes, entraînant déjà dans son sillage Cataracte et la monture d'Atem de laquelle il n'était pas encore descendu.

« Je sais que ça n'a rien de réel, que c'est beaucoup trop surnaturel pour être vrai », déclara soudainement Anera dans le silence des écuries. « Mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit ce qui nous attend. Après notre guerre, au cours de laquelle tu avais disparu, les monstres étaient devenus fous, et dangereux. J'ai dû ordonner à l'intégralité des Prêtres de consacrer leur vie à les sceller dans des stèles, ou les tuer le cas échéant. Leur esprit a survécu par ce moyen mais pas leurs corps. Et il me semble que tu es le premier à dire que les cartes ont un cœur. »

La main d'Atem s'immobilisa sur la croupe de son cheval, qu'il bouchonnait Anera retirait le mors de la bouche de Cataracte, qui secoua la tête, visiblement soulagé d'être dessellé.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Où vas-tu ? », fit-il en sortant précipitamment du box.

« Me coucher. Besoin de dormir, ce voyage m'a épuisée, malgré toutes mes ressources. Ca faisait quand même un jour entier que j'étais partie à ta recherche. »

« Oh… D'accord. Bonne nuit. »

« J'en doute », rétorqua-t-elle en souriant vaguement. « Au fait, tu sais l'endroit où tu t'es arrêté, quand je t'ai retrouvé… C'était la chambre de Mana, ta jeune meilleure amie. Tu te réfugiais constamment dans sa chambre quand les choses allaient mal, que tu t'étais disputé avec Seth, moi ou je ne sais qui. Après ton mariage avec Téana, tu y étais souvent… »

Ce qui expliquait son sentiment de sécurité. Atem aurait voulu demander à Anera si Mana connaissait ses penchants et ses sentiments pour Seth, mais il se ravisa quand elle eut tourné les talons. Alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, un jour plus tôt, qu'il souhaiterait une bonne nuit à Anera Pegasus. Bien qu'il ne fût pas totalement remis de la déclaration de Kaiba, ni totalement convaincu de la pureté de leur relation, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'observer d'un œil un peu plus neuf, la dissociant de Kaiba. Il n'était pas encore prêt à la sauver au péril de sa vie et ne lui faisait pas encore confiance, mais au moins, il ne sentait plus ses tripes se tordre à sa simple vue. C'était un progrès comme un autre, après tout.

.*.

Le carrelage et le marbre de la cuisine renvoyait une fraîcheur bienvenue en cette nuit trop lourde pour la laisser dormir. Pieds nus et en robe de chambre de soie légère dénichée dans son armoire, Téa alluma la lumière de la pièce à l'équipement de compétition et ouvrit le frigo, d'où elle sortit une bouteille de lait qu'elle avait entamée le matin même, avec Yûgi.

La villa était silencieuse, mais la jeune femme doutait que ses occupants soient plongés dans les limbes du sommeil. La chaleur ambiante de l'Egypte était beaucoup trop pesante pour eux, alors qu'ils étaient habitués à la fraîcheur des nuits d'été du Japon et si elle allait voir Yûgi ? Ils pourraient discuter, pour passer le temps, ou reprendre leurs séances d'entraînement, qu'ils avaient avortées avec l'arrivée de leurs nouveaux problèmes, encore liés à des histoires de sauvetage de l'humanité. Et puisque son sort semblait reposer sur un jeu de cartes, et que leurs vies dépendaient manifestement de leur savoir-faire en la matière, Téa avait insisté auprès de son ami pour qu'il l'aide à se perfectionner à Duel de Monstres, en souvenir de la seule fois où elle avait dû recourir à cette arme pour sauver sa peau – et accessoirement, permettre aux autres d'essayer de sauver la leur. Elle se souvenait encore de son atroce duel contre l'un des cinq directeurs à la botte de Noah, lorsqu'il les avait enfermés dans un monde virtuel d'où ils ne pouvaient sortir qu'à condition de vaincre leurs adversaires acharnés, carburant à la haine qu'ils vouaient tous à Kaiba de les avoir un jour renvoyés. Depuis, les ennuis n'avaient fait que s'accumuler et la seule arme dont ils avaient jamais disposé avait été le jeu de cartes Duel de Monstres quand tout s'était tassé, il y avait un an, Yûgi avait commencé à l'entraîner, l'aidant à se perfectionner. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient plus que besoin que tous les duellistes soient opérationnels, mais les évènements s'enchaînant et l'humeur massacrante de Yûgi devenant presque perpétuelle les en avait empêchés.

Décidée, Téa vida d'un trait son verre de lait, posa le récipient dans l'évier et retourna dans sa chambre, au premier étage, où elle récupéra son deck qu'elle feuilleta quelques secondes, observant certaines de ses cartes dont les monstres, quoique faibles, présentaient de bons atouts compensatoires. Aile d'Amour, son préféré, trônait sur le dessus du paquet si le jeu de Yûgi tournait autour de l'univers des jeux et jouets, le sien était féministe jusqu'au plus petit monstre.

La chambre de son ami se trouvait dans l'aile opposée de la villa, construite en U où la cour séparait les deux branches hébergeant principalement des chambres. Lorsqu'Isis leur avait fait visiter rapidement les locaux, Téa avait vite convenu que l'endroit semblait avoir été édifié pour accueillir deux familles, l'une occupant l'aile droite, l'autre la gauche, et ne partageant que la partie centrale puisque celle-ci comprenait le hall, la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon bibliothèque et une salle de bain dont les installations se limitaient aux toilettes et au lavabo d'usage. Les véritables salles de bain se situaient à l'étage des bâtiments latéraux. Plutôt que de faire un nouveau détour par la cuisine et la salle à manger, Téa préféra passer par l'extérieur : compte tenu de la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur des murs, il ne devait pas faire très froid dans la cour. Mal lui en pris : par un quelconque miracle de la physique, la villa maintenait en elle une température étouffante alors que la nuit était bien plus fraîche que ne l'avait été la journée – ou alors, on l'avait logée dans la seule chambre où se trouvait un radiateur détraqué. Peut-être un ordre d'Anera ? La garce n'aurait pas loupé de lui rendre son séjour impossible.

Alors que son esprit échafaudait son hypothèse, elle revint vaguement sur le sujet qui la turlupinait toujours un peu : cette antipathie maladive qu'elle nourrissait pour Anera, depuis l'instant où elle était entrée dans leur vie. Sa simple vue avait soulevé en elle une violente tempête qui, au premier abord, l'avait surprise, mais n'avait pas lambiné pour prendre le dessus sur toutes les autres impressions qu'elle aurait pu se faire de la jeune femme, ne la laissant qu'en proie à un sentiment amer qu'elle n'avait pas coutume de côtoyer. Elle n'était pas habituée à détester quelqu'un même les ennemis qu'ils avaient affrontés n'avaient pas éveillé un tel bataillon de sensations brûlantes, ni même Kaiba. Anera était la seule personne au monde que Téa n'arrivait pas à encadrer, et ne pouvait même pas envisager de prendre comme amie. Cela lui semblait tout bonnement impossible cette haine était aussi réciproque qu'elle était viscérale.

Sans doute était-ce, comme le disait l'ancienne Princesse elle-même, un héritage de son ancêtre, Téana, qui, dans les visions qu'elle avait parfois lorsqu'elle dormait, éprouvait la même animosité à l'endroit de la jumelle du Pharaon. La Reine qu'elle avait été mettait une énergie incroyable à relever l'insolence de sa rivale et de s'outrer de son comportement souvent rustre, de ne tabler que sur ses défauts et de mettre dans le même sac le Prêtre Seth, un peu comme Téa le faisait aujourd'hui. Etait-ce par jalousie, ou s'était-il vraiment produit quelque chose qui avait fait éclater au grand jour leur inimitié ? Les souvenirs de Téana ne le lui avaient pas encore révélé, et son instinct ne lui prédisait pas grand-chose sur la question. Cela dit, au moins se félicitait-elle de penser que la jalousie y était pour quelque chose elle était bien consciente que la relation qu'avaient entretenue le Pharaon et sa sœur par le passé avait beaucoup joué dans le jugement que Téana portait sur Anera, et que Téa ne manquait pas d'avoir aujourd'hui. Actuellement, c'était davantage ce passif qui lui hérissait le poil que leur relation présente qu'elle ait pu être aussi proche de l'homme qu'elle aimait par le passé alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu cette chance, et n'avait toujours pas, la révulsait. Ah, Anera… Elle lui prenait vraiment tout ce qu'elle chérissait et désespérait d'avoir.

Elle n'avait pas atteint le milieu de la cour qu'elle fut surprise par l'apparition soudaine d'une silhouette au devant d'elle.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la cour, juste quelques flaques, qu'elle remarqua enfin, provenant des écuries, devant lesquelles se tenait ce nouvel arrivant, l'empêchant de distinguer son visage la clarté de la lune n'était pas suffisante non plus, ne servant qu'à nimber légèrement les contours de sa silhouette pourtant familière. Une longue cascade de cheveux hirsutes, mollement malmenés par le faible vent qui passa dans le coin, lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos légèrement plus grand qu'elle, il avait une stature à la fois carrée et fine, et avait manifestement accroché à son bras un disque de duel.

« Bonsoir, Téa », fit-il d'une voix suave.

Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'un long frisson lui dévalait l'échine. Par réflexe, elle recula d'un pas il eut un rire moqueur.

« Ne t'échappe pas, je suis sûr que tu serais plus que d'avis de protéger ton précieux Pharaon. »

« Quoi ? », réussit-elle à dire sans pouvoir empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Téa ne pouvait pas tomber sur pire rencontre que celle-ci. De tous ceux qu'ils avaient affrontés, il était le plus endurant et le plus coriace il n'avait jamais laissé tomber. Après tout, ça faisait près de cinq milles ans qu'il attendait de pouvoir s'offrir le luxe d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait : la fin du Pharaon.

« Je te propose un marché », continua Bakura sur son ton doucereux. « Je sais que tu as pris quelques cours de… disons, d'auto-défense, alors pourquoi hésiter ? Je connais ton passé. Je sais ce que ton ancêtre était capable de faire quand il s'agissait de son cher Pharaon, et j'ai dans l'idée que tu serais capable de tout également, si ça pouvait l'épargner. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te demander ton âme, mais tout simplement un duel. C'est simple : tu gagnes, je me retire et je ne menace plus jamais Atem. En revanche… »

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour qu'elle connaisse le fin mot de l'histoire elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas de taille contre lui. Sa proposition était bidon, c'était couru d'avance. Il maîtrisait les arcanes de Duel de Monstres depuis qu'il était en âge d'en comprendre les règles, tandis qu'elle n'avait appris qu'il lui était essentiel de se pencher sur le sujet que depuis peu. De plus, ses monstres étaient beaucoup plus puissants que les siens, malgré la structure recherchée de son deck visant à en compenser les faiblesses. Même Atem s'en sortait difficilement. Il était le maître des Ténèbres, et il cherchait à la provoquer en duel, elle ? Non seulement elle ne gagnerait jamais, mais elle pensait aussi qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais son idée fixe de tuer le Pharaon. C'était impossible, pas après avoir attendu cinq milles ans, et pas selon la légende, si celle-ci était effectivement vraie.

« Où est l'arnaque ? », lâcha-t-elle en se campant sur ses deux jambes, pour se donner plus d'assurance.

« Comment ça, une arnaque ? Je te propose un simple marché. »

« Ne me prends pas pour une conne, Bakura, t'es trop attaché à ta vengeance pour y renoncer aussi facilement. Tu ne proposerais jamais ça – ou alors aux seules personnes incapable de te vaincre, et j'en fais partie. Si je perds, et c'est évident, tu auras simplement perdu ton temps. Alors, où est l'arnaque ? »

Elle devina plus qu'elle ne le vit son sourire s'agrandir. Ce mec était malsain, vraiment.

« Bon, d'accord. J'admets que je me suis un peu foutu de toi, je savais que tu allais te douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Après tout, t'es un peu le cerveau de la bande. Mais voilà : si tu refuses ce duel, il ouvrira le bal des cadavres. »

L'ombre de la villa l'avait dissimulé. Pénétrant dans une flaque de lumière, un homme poussa à terre le corps inerte de Joey, qu'elle reconnu instantanément au blond de ses cheveux éclatant à la lumière jaune des écuries. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise. Il avait les mains ligotées dans le dos, un bâillon entre les dents et les pieds liés. Téa ne voyait pas s'il avait été brutalisé, mais elle le devinait. La peur la submergea, en même temps que son sang se glaçait d'impuissance. Elle n'avait pas un caractère qui lui permettait d'être furieuse après Bakura pour se servir aussi bassement de la vie d'un de ses amis pour la contraindre à accepter au contraire, elle tremblait d'être ainsi acculée. Elle tremblait de se retrouver incapable de protéger son ami – ou ses amis. Elle ignorait encore ce que cachait cette proposition de duel douteuse, mais une chose était sûre : elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Téa ne pouvait que relever le défi, advienne que pourra.

« Pourquoi ? », fit-elle dans une dernière tentative de soutirer l'information à Bakura.

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu, puisque tu n'as pas le choix. »

L'homme, sur lequel elle ne s'était pas attardée, trop accaparée par Joey, s'était soudainement matérialisé à côté d'elle et lui fourrait dans la main un disque de duel, alors que Bakura armait le sien. Il avança de quelques pas et lui tendit son jeu.

« Pour plus de piment, j'ai diminué la puissance de mon jeu, histoire que tu puisses te défendre », fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

La lueur de la lune révéla les traits de son visage ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise, alors qu'il savourait pleinement l'expression peinte sur le visage de la jeune femme. Téa se sentait minuscule à côté de lui, écrasée par sa présence impressionnante. Après avoir fixé le disque en maîtrisant au mieux ses gestes, elle saisit son paquet, lui tendit le sien et battit les cartes en observant le corps de Joey par-dessus l'épaule de Bakura. Elle faillit rater l'instant où il lui rendait ses cartes, et échangea celles qu'elle avait en main contre les siennes. Bakura s'éloigna pour laisser suffisamment de marge entre eux pour le duel.

Téa ferma les yeux et serra contre elle son deck de toutes ses forces, rongée par la peur qui saignait ses entrailles. Joey était menacé si elle n'exécutait pas la volonté de son ennemi, mais elle avait dans l'idée que ce duel, dont l'issue était courue d'avance, allait mal se terminer pour eux, dans l'ensemble et pour la suite de l'histoire. Elle allait être aux premières loges même, elle allait être une actrice à part entière de ce désastre. C'était presque si le poids de la vie du Pharaon pesait sur ses épaules. Elle s'en sentait désormais responsable. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir, comment allaient-_ils_ s'en sortir ?

_En se battant_, songea-t-elle. C'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait, et jusqu'ici, elle n'avait été que spectatrice. Au fond, c'était toujours Atem qui s'était battu pour eux, qui avait eu entre ses mains autant la destinée de l'humanité que leurs propres vies. Il n'avait jamais rechigné à se battre, à prendre des risques pour qu'ils puissent survivre. Et elle, que faisait-elle ? Elle s'avouait vaincue avant que le duel n'ait commencé. Comment pourrait-elle encore se regarder dans un miroir après une défaite qu'elle n'aurait même pas tenté d'éviter ? Quand bien même elle ne serait pas de taille contre Bakura, ça ne justifiait pas qu'elle n'essaie pas de toutes ses forces de se défendre. Elle devait se défendre. Pour elle. Pour Joey. Pour les autres.

Pour Atem.

Fermement résolue, elle laissa sa farouche détermination chasser sa peur et lui donner la force et le courage de se mesurer contre Bakura. D'un geste brusque, elle enclencha son deck et son disque s'activa. Bakura ricana.

« Je te laisse la main », fit-il.

Téa allait tirer une carte quand elle se figea, stupéfaite. Atem, l'air horrifié, se précipitait sur le corps étendu de Joey, déliant ses mains en jetant un regard devenu meurtrier à Bakura.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu ne me défies pas directement, au lieu de t'en prendre lâchement à mes amis ? », cracha-t-il de sa voix grave.

« Parce que ce ne serait pas amusant ! », répondit Bakura en se tournant vers lui, nullement surpris par son apparition devenue inespérée pour elle. « Te voir bouillir de rage sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit est un de mes rares plaisirs. »

Et il avait raison. Téa se rendit compte qu'elle avait, utopique, espéré qu'ils seraient sauvés parce qu'Atem était revenu, mais le duel avait été lancé, et ne concernait qu'elle et Bakura. Atem était aussi impuissant qu'elle ne l'était actuellement, et à en juger par son manque de réponse, il en avait aussi conscience. A défaut, il tourna la tête vers elle et lança :

« Concentre-toi, Téa. Aie confiance en ton jeu, il te le rendra. »

Elle hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ignore encore comment son jeu allait pouvoir les sortir du pétrin. Néanmoins, la présence d'Atem lui fut salvatrice. Plus sûre d'elle maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il l'observait, qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il était _revenu_, elle sentait son courage raffermir sa prise et sa peur se taire au fond d'elle-même. Que Bakura se prépare, elle allait y aller de toutes ses forces.

Seulement, Bakura était bien plus fort qu'elle, même avec des monstres plus faibles que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'appeler. Chacune des tentatives de la jeune femme de prendre l'avantage se soldait immanquablement par un échec elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de points de vie qu'elle n'avait réussit qu'à lui en retirer quelques uns. Atem, qui avait tiré Joey de son côté, l'épaulait il ne voyait pas ses cartes, ne pouvant s'approcher, mais l'aidait à deviner la stratégie de Bakura étrangement, celui-ci ne trouvait rien à y redire et se laissait faire. Sûrement parce qu'il savait que la fin était inéluctable. Les monstres se succédaient, les cartes magiques et les cartes pièges valsaient au moins se défendait-elle ! Atem lui répétait qu'elle se débrouillait comme un chef. Bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il ne disait ça que pour l'encourager, et pas vraiment parce que c'était le cas, cette considération lui allait droit au cœur. Atem était à ses côtés, et ça la rendait plus forte.

Jusqu'au moment où elle tomba sur une carte qu'elle était sûre n'avoir jamais insérée dans son jeu.

.*.

Un coup sourd contre le mur, suivi d'une longue plainte douloureuse, le réveilla en sursaut. L'impact fit trembler la tête de lit, l'assommant partiellement, mais pas suffisamment pour ignorer les échos de l'affrontement violent qui semblait se tenir dans la chambre voisine. Instinctivement, il sauta au pied du lit, enfila en vitesse le haut de son pyjama et se précipita à l'extérieur, ignorant la partie de lui-même qui lui commandait de prendre la direction inverse et d'alerter le reste du groupe – pour peu qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose. Aux craquements et autres coups qu'il entendait percer, audibles, de l'autre côté de la paroi, il avait dans l'idée que l'issue était toute proche, et fatale. Partagé entre la panique et la peur nouant son ventre, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et évita de justesse l'explosion de celle d'à côté sous le poids d'un corps projeté contre le mur. Alors que, figé, Yûgi observait la silhouette se redresser avec quelques difficultés, il se fit la rapide réflexion qu'Isis leur avait précisé que cette chambre était celle d'Anera.

« Incroyable de constater que sans épée, tu n'as aucune aptitude au combat », constata sur un ton satisfait l'agresseur qui sortit dans le couloir.

Il n'était pas bien massif, plus grand qu'Anera, mais plutôt d'une stature agile davantage destinée à évoluer dans l'ombre en toute discrétion que sculptée pour mener des combats de titans cela dit, Anera elle-même n'était pas dotée d'une musculature propre à en venir puissamment aux mains. Ces derniers temps, les phénomènes étranges n'impressionnaient plus vraiment Yûgi, qui se faisait une raison la raison pour laquelle la porte avait été sauvagement arrachée l'intéressait davantage.

L'inconnu ne tarda pas à le remarquer, et au contraire d'Anera, qui en prit un air paniqué, il arbora un sourire de prédateur qui eu le don de le faire frissonner. Dans la pénombre, Yûgi ne distinguait pas bien les traits du visage de l'homme, mais il voyait qu'il portait ses cheveux noirs longs, rattachés en queue de cheval, et qu'il était torse nu. Son pantalon de toile blanche bouffant était retenu par une ceinture rouge dans laquelle était glissée une épée dont il ne semblait pas avoir vraiment besoin, ainsi qu'une dague. Autour de son cou était accrochée une corde au bout de laquelle pendait un étrange pendentif ayant la taille et la forme d'une carte de Duel de Monstres retournée.

« Ca ne concerne que toi et moi », lança Anera en se postant, sur la défensive, devant Yûgi. « Laisse-le en dehors de ça. »

« Bien sûr que non. C'est le descendant d'Atem, il est concerné par l'affaire. »

« Pas par la raison qui t'as fait traverser les cinq milles ans qui te sépare de notre époque. Et c'est pour ça que tu es là. »

Anera ne semblait pas très en équilibre sur ses deux jambes. Légèrement voûtée, elle tanguait et sa voix était un peu pâteuse, son élocution mise à mal. Yûgi devinait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, abrutie par une substance quelconque, mais il la sentait lutter. Il se demanderait plus tard ce que c'était, ainsi que ce qu'elle faisait dans la villa dans laquelle personne ne l'avait vue arriver. En attendant, il demeurait menacé par cet homme qui semblait, selon les dires d'Anera, aussi âgé qu'elle ne l'était encore un qui venait de l'époque égyptienne, et visiblement, ils avaient chacun leur ennemi. Si Atem était poursuivi par la haine de Bakura, ce type semblait en avoir après Anera.

« C'est son père, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda l'homme d'une voix mielleuse, ravi de sa petite trouvaille et de l'usage qu'il prévoyait d'en faire.

Yûgi fronça les sourcils, désarçonné. Le père de qui ? Et qui est ce père ? De quoi parlait ce type ? Avait-il perdu la boule ? Qui était-il pour en vouloir à Anera ?

« Comment réagirait-il s'il l'apprenait ? »

Le jeune homme eu la vague impression d'être concerné, en cet instant. Du moins, en ce petit instant. Alors que l'autre avait amorcé une phrase, Anera se jeta sur lui comme une bête sauvage et le propulsa à l'intérieur de sa chambre. S'approchant rapidement mais demeurant à l'abri de l'autre côté du mur, Yûgi passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et observa l'intérieur la clarté de la lune éclairait faiblement la chambre et il pouvait distinguer Anera, de dos, étranglant son adversaire contre le mur. L'homme semblait avoir perdu toute sa cruelle joie au profit de la rage, tandis qu'elle avait récupéré tout son équilibre et effacé toute imprécision de ses gestes.

« J'aurais dû te tuer quand Seth m'a appris que tu l'avais envoyé pour m'éliminer », gronda-t-elle.

« Tu étais trop lâche pour ça », suffoqua l'autre.

D'un coup sec, Anera l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce une commode s'effondra. Par la même occasion, Yûgi constata qu'un miroir avait été brisé en tombant du mur, des éclats de verre s'éparpillant sur le sol. Une chaise avait été cassée, et le lit avait cruellement souffert. L'homme se releva presque instantanément et repassa à l'attaque. Pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer un bon quart d'heure, ils s'affrontèrent, mais Anera semblait ne pas maîtriser la situation. L'homme prit rapidement le dessus et la projeta sur le sol.

« Tu y crois, toi ? », lança-t-il à la cantonade, plus précisément à l'attention de leur seul spectateur. « Elle se bat tellement mieux à l'épée ! Pas plus tard que cet après-midi, elle a croisé le fer avec Atem. Je te jure, des vrais rasoirs, leurs épées ! Et un combat… Elle l'aurait presque tué s'il n'avait pas su se défendre ! »

Anera se relevait avec quelques difficultés, mais Yûgi s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était ça : Atem et Anera s'étaient battus avec de véritables épées, et il imaginait mal Atem provoquer le duel alors qu'il n'avait probablement aucun souvenir de ce savoir-faire en la matière. Anera devait être la seule responsable.

« On ne peut pas mener un tel duel sans avoir l'envie de tuer. Je parle en connaisseur », continuait l'autre.

L'envie de tuer… Un combat où elle avait faillit lui arracher la vie _si Atem n'avait pas su se défendre_… Lentement, Yûgi tournait son attention sur Anera celle-ci l'observait déjà, se tenant au mur et une main sur la côte.

« Ne l'écoute pas… », souffla-t-elle.

« Admets-le, Any ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! », rugit-elle.

« C'est vrai ? », demanda Yûgi sans prêter attention à l'homme.

« Personne ne peut le calmer dans un tel état, à notre époque déjà, nous nous battions à l'épée quand l'un de nous était en colère. Il sait très bien manier l'épée, je savais qu'il m'était impossible de le tuer ! »

« Mais tu l'as voulu ! »

« Non ! »

Yûgi nageait en pleine confusion. D'un côté, comment pouvait-il accorder du crédit à l'homme qui attaquait une femme qui ne s'était jamais ouvertement opposée à eux, même, qui avait cherché, peut-être maladroitement, mais quand même, à les aider ? De l'autre, Anera avait admis s'être battue, et admettait aussi avoir pris le risque de tuer Atem, sous prétexte apparemment de vouloir le calmer.

« Tu dois me faire confiance, Yûgi… »

« Cesse de te faire passer pour une martyre, garce ! »

Anera évita de justesse l'attaque suivante de l'homme, mais atterrit sur un bout de miroir qui lui entailla le genou. Elle grimaça, mais se releva elle était dos à Yûgi. Celui-ci ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

« Par contre, tu n'as pas perdu de ton endurance. Aussi increvable que dans mon souvenir. »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment », répondit-elle.

Et ce fut à son tour de prendre l'initiative de l'attaque. Combien de temps leur folie dura-t-elle, Yûgi ne le su pas, peu ou beaucoup de temps il paria sur peu, mais ne s'attarda pas davantage sur la question lorsque l'homme laissa échappa un charmant nom d'oiseau à l'intention d'Anera dans un hurlement de rage. Dans le même temps, Anera s'exclama :

« Yûgi, attrape ! »

La panique s'empara de lui. Attraper, mais attraper quoi ? Et où ? Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, comment attraper quelque chose ? Il fouilla les ténèbres, jusqu'à percevoir un éclat métallique qui passait près de lui. Au fond de la pièce, l'homme se dégagea brutalement d'Anera et alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant, elle le plaqua au mur en faisant abstraction de sa propre douleur, de toutes ses forces. L'autre laissa échapper un juron et tenta de s'échapper Yûgi se souvint furtivement de la force dont semblait pourvue la jeune femme, alors qu'il se rappelait la fois où elle avait frappé Kaiba, sur l'Île aux Dragons.

Bon, il réfléchirait plus tard à tout ça. L'homme était plus sûrement son ennemi qu'Anera l'était se laissant tomber à quatre pattes, il tâtonna fébrilement à la recherche de l'objet qu'il pensait avoir vu tomber dans le coin. Son cœur battait la chamade la peur lui nouait les entrailles. Combien de temps Anera allait-il le retenir, il ne savait pas son temps était compté, il fallait qu'il retrouve l'objet, même s'il ne savait pas à quoi il allait lui servir. Ses doigts parcouraient la moquette mais ne trouvaient rien son souffle se faisait court à mesure qu'il entendait les bruits de fond que constituaient l'affrontement d'Anera et de l'intrus. Il devinait qu'Anera commençait à s'essouffler au contraire de son adversaire, elle avait été blessée lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Quand ses doigts touchèrent du métal, il cru qu'il allait défaillir. Il saisit l'objet à pleine main et le tâta pour savoir ce que c'était sous un des rayons de la lune, il perçut les bords métalliques du pendentif qu'avait l'homme autour de son cou. En penchant légèrement l'objet, il projeta le reflet argenté de la lumière sur le verre et distingua, à l'intérieur, une carte. Ni une, ni deux, il fit tous les rapprochements nécessaires. Atem et Bakura avaient voyagé dans le temps par le biais d'objets, Anera par le biais d'une carte de monstre, qu'elle était elle-même. Et l'homme venait de la même époque, et semblait tenir à cette carte. Instinctivement, il brisa le verre d'un coup sec contre le meuble le plus proche et en sortit la carte.

« Déchire-la ! », hurla Anera.

La seconde d'après, elle était expulsée contre le mur.

.*.

« Quelle surprise, n'est-ce pas ? », remarqua Bakura, visiblement satisfait par la tournure des évènements.

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? », interrogea Atem, mis sur la touche.

Téa ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, le regard rivé sur la carte qu'elle tenait entre le pouce et l'index. La représentation était si finement réalisée qu'elle avait l'impression de distinguer l'éclat de l'or sous les rayons de la lune, tandis que la monture sombre dotée de fines ailes noires se confondait dans les ténèbres. Il était écrit que l'invocation du Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs décuplait sa puissance, et qu'en les faisant fusionner, on pouvait atteindre une bonne attaque capable de réduire en cendres tout adversaire – à l'exception des Dieux égyptiens, bien évidemment. Seul, il ne servait à pas grand-chose, sinon à avoir une défense, et une bonne défense. Ses points étaient si élevés qu'elle pouvait l'invoquer en mode défense sans prendre trop de risques qu'elle soit éradiquée par les monstres actuels du jeu de Bakura – ou alors, pas avant un bon moment.

« Je ne suis pas obligée de la jouer », fit-elle, peu certaine cependant.

« Oh, bien sûr. Quel idiot je fais ! Mais tu perdrais la seule chance de gagner ce duel. Après tout, je t'ai fait une promesse. »

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Avec une telle défense, ses points de vie étaient à l'abri pour un bon moment, et elle pourrait invoquer un bon monstre. Bakura n'avait pas encore mis en jeu de monstres capable de vaincre cette défense, et vu l'avancement du jeu, il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soit le cas. Téa hésitait, cependant. Et s'il existait vraiment une technique pour passer outre ? Pour que Bakura puisse quand même la vaincre ? Elle n'était pas encore expérimentée dans ce jeu pour en connaître toutes les ficelles. Elle pourrait demander à Atem, mais… elle avait promis de faire son maximum. Et comme elle n'avait aucun monstre en jeu, il lui conseillerait sûrement de l'invoquer. Plus elle regardait cette carte, plus elle était convaincue qu'en elle résidait la seule chance qui lui était donnée de vaincre Bakura.

Téa passa rapidement en revue ce qu'elle avait en main, et brusquement, elle su qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir. C'était la carte qui lui fallait.

« Je pose deux cartes pièges », annonça-t-elle.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la carte puis, résolue et forte de sa nouvelle stratégie, elle l'introduisit dans son emplacement.

Le Chevalier du Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs apparut sur le terrain, défensif, sous le regard ahuri d'Atem et celui jouissif de Bakura. Tout d'un coup, Téa se sentit moins sûre de son coup.

.*.

Dans une scène au ralenti, Yûgi observa l'homme se jeter sur lui, et Anera s'interposer sans une once d'hésitation. Un nouvel éclat métallique attira son attention, mais cette fois-ci, il était intimement persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un pendentif. Soudainement, devant lui, tout se figea. Les deux corps, collés l'un à l'autre, ne bougèrent plus, et pas un bruit ne s'en échappa. Il se serait cru dans un film d'action américain, à l'apogée de l'intrigue – sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité du type. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était l'ennemi intime d'Anera, et qu'il venait de la poignarder.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, devant lui, tandis qu'il retirait la lame de ses côtes. Le sang goutta à la pointe la masse informe que formait le corps de la jeune femme tremblait à ses pieds. Tétanisé, la carte entre les doigts, à genoux sur le sol, Yûgi observait sans arriver à réagir le corps d'Anera, son souffle se faisant court, quelques gémissements de douleur lui échappant. L'homme semblait s'être calmé du moins sa rage. Sa psychopathie, elle, irradiait de son être.

« C'est là, ta place », fit l'autre en crachant sur Anera. « A mes pieds. »

Il lui enfonça dans les côtes son pied, puis recommença Anera étouffait tant bien que mal ses gémissements de douleur, les mains pressées à l'endroit de sa blessure. Quand il eut fini, il enjamba le corps encore en vie d'Anera, et s'approcha de Yûgi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Anera essayer de se tourner dans sa direction qu'il réussit à se dégager de sa tétanie et se releva précipitamment, brandissant devant lui, presque puérilement, en guise de moyen de défense, la carte qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Ses mains tremblaient. Mince, comment aurait été le Pharaon dans un tel instant ? Sûrement plus courageux qu'il ne l'était en ce moment. Yûgi aurait tout donné pour faire face avec plus d'assurance à ce type – quoique la dague ensanglantée qu'il avait dans la main avait de quoi rendre fou la victime.

« Quoi, tu me menaces de déchirer ma carte ? Essaie seulement », menaça l'homme en raffermissant sa prise sur l'arme.

Mais Yûgi la brandissait toujours. Sans doute l'autre vit-il qu'il était, malgré sa peur, tout de même décidé à la déchirer, car il accéléra soudainement le pas, la lame devant lui. Yûgi recula par réflexe, mais heurta bientôt le mur avait-il le temps de s'enfuir ?

Non.

.*.

« Comment l'as-tu eue ? », s'écria Atem, la panique au ventre, alternant son regard entre l'hologramme de l'esprit monstrueux de sa jumelle et Téa.

La jeune femme commençait à trembler. Bakura était en train de consulter ses cartes, aussi à l'aise que dans un poisson dans l'eau, et l'accusation transperçait dans la voix d'Atem. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'invoquer. Mince, comment Bakura avait-il pu savoir qu'elle allait immanquablement l'invoquer ? Elle aurait très bien pu ne pas le faire. Mais quelle idiote ! Elle avait cru que sa stratégie allait fonctionner quelle utopiste elle faisait. Bakura avait de l'expérience, bien plus qu'elle n'en aurait jamais dans ce jeu. Ses stratégies à elle ne seraient jamais de taille contre lui, même avec un monstre tel que le Chevalier.

Quels risques encouraient Anera, maintenant qu'elle avait été invoquée ? Elle ne se souvenait plus si elle l'avait dit. En fait, elle ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose à partie de l'instant où elle avait terminé de raconter l'histoire de leur passé. Elle ne s'était pas intéressée au reste. Après tout, quel était le pourcentage de chance qu'elle se retrouve en possession de la carte d'Anera ?

D'ailleurs, comment avait-elle atterri ici ? N'était-ce pas Atem qui l'avait dans son deck, à la base ?

« Ce n'est pas prudent de partir sur un coup de tête, Atem », commenta tranquillement Bakura en arrangeant ses cartes. « On en oublie les choses essentielles. »

Du coin de l'œil, Téa vit Atem serrer dents et mâchoires. Bakura l'avait subtilisée pendant son absence. Depuis combien de temps les observait-il ? Son ennemi semblait très fier de son coup. Et il y avait de quoi. Après deux trois manipulations, et deux tours plus tard, il avait invoqué Diabound, et là, Téa su qu'elle avait perdu. Définitivement perdu.

.*.

La douleur fulgurante le traversa comme une flèche glacée il eut l'impression que ses entrailles explosaient sous la pression de ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'écroula à terre, lâchant la carte. A côté de lui, son agresseur, effondré au sol, lâcha un hurlement de douleur et se recroquevilla spasmodiquement sur lui-même, alors que Yûgi portait sa main à sa blessure le sang coula entre ses doigts alors qu'il la pressait dans le vain espoir d'arrêter l'hémorragie après en avoir retiré la dague, qu'il laissa tomber à côté de lui.

Il ne savait pas si le coup avait touché un organe vital. La douleur était la seule chose dont il était certain, ainsi que le fait qu'Anera avait sacrifié ses dernières forces dans l'espoir peut-être de le sauver. L'homme l'avait visé au cœur avec sa dague, rapide et précis, mais l'ancienne Princesse, debout mais chancelante, s'était jetée sur lui. La lame avait dévié, et avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chair alors que son agresseur tombait sur lui, elle avait tracé une longue estafilade brûlante sur son torse, déchirant son pyjama. Anera n'avait plus bougé depuis, et l'autre s'était mis à souffrir.

De son autre main, il tâtonna à la recherche de la carte qu'il tentait de ne pas oublier, dans son esprit majoritairement occupé par la douleur qui le tirait dans tous les sens. Quand il la trouva, il constata qu'elle avait été un peu déchirée, jusqu'au tiers environ de la largeur. Son regard se voilait rapidement, il sentait les bords du précipice se rapprocher de lui, ses forces le quitter en même temps que le sang s'écoulait paresseusement mais inexorablement.

_La déchirer_, s'exhorta-t-il.

Avec difficultés, et l'impression de soulever un poids d'une tonne, il leva sa main pleine de sang et tenta d'attraper l'autre bout de la carte, mais elle lui fut arrachée avant.

.*.

Bakura exultait. Il n'y avait désormais plus rien qui le retenait, et Téa avait enfin compris la raison pour laquelle il s'en était pris à elle. Elle était incapable de gagner contre lui, et il avait parié sur son manque de pratique dans la stratégie de Duel de Monstres pour la mener à invoquer Anera. Ca ne pouvait pas être sans conséquence sur celle-ci, et Bakura ne se priva pas de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

« Si jamais elle part au cimetière, elle ne se réveillera pas avant un bon moment. »

Téa déglutit difficilement. L'utilisation du « si jamais » était superflue. Bien sûr qu'elle allait y partir. Bakura, en ayant organisé cette supercherie, semblait accorder de l'importance à Anera dans leur victoire – qu'il sache ou pas le contenu de la légende, il la craignait suffisamment pour prendre soin de l'éliminer en premier. Quelle était sa place dans le puzzle, ils ne l'avaient pas encore découvert, même s'ils avaient trouvé une piste. La légende n'avait rien précisé. Elle était peut-être l'héritière de la puissance de l'un des trois dragons composant le Dragon des Origines, mais même dans cette hypothèse, qu'allait-elle en faire ? Seuls les Dieux égyptiens étaient réputés assez puissants, et semblaient être la hantise de Bakura. Alors pourquoi Anera ?

L'attaque de Diabound fit voler en éclats virtuels l'hologramme du Chevalier du Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs.

.*.

A demi-allongé sur le sol, l'homme s'était approché de lui et lui avait retirée sa précieuse vie de ses mains. Yûgi n'avait pas la force de réagir plus il laissa retomber ses mains alors que sa tête tombait dans la direction de son agresseur. Derrière ses paupières mi-closes, Yûgi distingua son visage : il arborait une expression douloureuse mais ses yeux étincelaient de rage.

« De toute façon, vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps. Autant que vous profitiez de votre souffrance jusqu'au bout », siffla-t-il d'une voix devenue rauque par la douleur qui lui tordait encore les entrailles.

Il se redressa, et Yûgi le regarda s'en aller, à demi-conscient, boitant, s'aidant des murs pour se maintenir debout. La dernière chose dont il se souvint, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ce fut le corps totalement immobile d'Anera, masse noire étendue devant lui, les cheveux éparpillés sur le sol, sur elle et même sur lui, une main sur la dague ensanglantée.


	11. La Peste ou le Choléra

Bonsoir =)

Après un temps indéterminé, pour lequel je m'excuse, voici le nouveau chapitre avec son lot de révélations (parce que certaines questions y trouvent enfin réponses !) et avant toutes choses, comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, je n'ai pas écrit l'habituelle introduction sur le passé d'Atem et de Seto. Ce chapitre est bouclé depuis au moins deux mois, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement, je n'ai pas réussi à pondre quelque chose de correct pour cette partie du chapitre. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, mais depuis le temps que ce chapitre est terminé, j'ai préféré le publier. Alors, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce défaut.

Ensuite, j'ai quelques notes dont il faut que je vous fasse part concernant le précédent chapitre :

**1°. **J'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre que le Dragon des Origines ne possédait pas le pouvoir de destruction c'est faux, il le possède. S'il doit s'allier avec les Dieux égyptiens, c'est uniquement parce que même s'il peut détruire, le problème ne serait pas résolu dans la mesure où le Mal ne serait pas détruit. Le Dragon des Origines peut détruire de la matière, tandis que les Dieux égyptiens ont le pouvoir de détruire l'immatériel qui pourrit le matériel.

**2°. **J'ai par ailleurs remarqué que dans le chapitre précédent, m'a fait l'affront de ne pas faire apparaître les points-virgules, rendant certaines de mes phrases assez peu cohérentes. Je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

Avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre, l'habituelle formalité : le disclaimer. Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, sauf Anera, ses enfants, son cheval et Sheryl et ses chevaux. Vala =)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre XI : La Peste ou le Choléra, quelle solution ?

Isis, accrochée à la poignée surmontant la porte côté passager, se faisait violence pour oublier les soubresauts brusques du véhicule, les ballotant dans tous les sens, se concentrant sur les environs qu'elle scrutait, sourcils froncés, ayant pour seules lumières les faisceaux lumineux des phares. Joey, cramponné au volant, décrivait des cercles au diamètre grandissant à mesure qu'ils faisaient le tour de la villa, à la recherche de Cataracte.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le coin maintenant que les ambulances étaient parties, emportant les corps inertes d'Anera et Yûgi, blessés à l'arme blanche au ventre pour elle et au côté pour lui, et Joey ne décrochant pas un seul mot n'arrangeait pas l'atmosphère pesante ni n'aidait Isis à alléger son inquiétude. Réveillée au pied levé par Téa, dont les joues ruisselaient de larmes, la jeune femme n'avait eu que quelques secondes pour assimiler la situation et se précipiter, étreinte par l'angoisse et la panique, vers la chambre de l'ancienne Princesse, devant laquelle Atem, agenouillé dans la flaque de sang, essayait désespérément, abreuvant de paroles continues et décousues un Yûgi inconscient, de contenir l'hémorragie en attendant les secours que Tristan avait appelés à la hâte. Joey, assis contre le mur, se tenait la tête où une ecchymose commençait à apparaître au niveau de la tempe, observant d'un œil noir son ami et Anera allongés dans leurs propres sangs Isis ne s'était alors pas attardée dans la contemplation d'un tel tableau funèbre et s'était portée au chevet de l'ancienne Princesse, qu'elle prit soin cependant de ne pas toucher. Elle écarta d'une main tremblante une mèche blonde du visage de la blessée ses traits n'étaient pas tirés, apaisés par la torpeur de l'inconscience. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de savoir que Téa avait joué la carte d'Anera, et avait perdu, pour savoir que l'ancienne Princesse devait son manque d'énergie à autre chose qu'à sa blessure.

Les ambulanciers qui avaient débarqué près de vingt minutes plus tard n'avaient pas eu une expression trahissant le moindre optimisme lorsqu'ils en eurent terminés avec leurs examens préalables sur les deux blessés, écartant de force Atem, qui s'était alors mis à marcher de long en large, les yeux rivés sur les praticiens. Avant de les emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital de Louxor, ils avaient annoncé rapidement un bilan dans lequel ils avaient laissé planer le doute quant à leurs chances de les sauver, tous les deux personne ne fut dupe. Atem avait insisté pour monter avec Yûgi, justifiant qu'il était son ami d'enfance et qu'ils s'étaient toujours considérés comme frères, puis avait précisé une chose que personne n'aurait cru entendre un jour : il avait demandé à être le premier averti de l'avancement de l'état d'Anera parce qu'il était son frère jumeau.

Makuba, arrivé sur les lieux après Isis, était parti dans l'ambulance d'Anera sans demander l'avis de quiconque, s'imposant silencieusement devant la jeune femme et Serenity. Aucune des deux ne fit de commentaires le visage fermé et les yeux à l'expression indéchiffrable du cadet des Kaiba avaient soufflé à Isis qu'il valait mieux pour lui, et pour eux, qu'il soit aux côtés d'Anera. Isis ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup le côtoyer, elle avait l'impression de le connaître par ce que lui en avait dit Anera, qui le portait tellement dans son cœur que l'année pendant laquelle elle avait été séparée de lui l'avait rendue morose par longs moments. Après un rapide échange dans lequel Tristan avait annoncé sans appel qu'il partait pour l'hôpital, suivi d'une Téa effondrée, Isis avait déclaré qu'elle restait ici : il n'y avait pas de traces de Cataracte dans la chambre d'Anera, il fallait donc le retrouver, sans quoi, son enveloppe charnelle ne tiendrait pas et il risquait de mourir. Après tout, comme Anera, il faisait partie intégrante de la carte de monstre à laquelle elle était liée, et lui aussi avait dû sombrer dans l'inconscience une fois le Chevalier du Dragon d'Or aux Yeux Noirs vaincu. Au grand étonnement d'Isis, Joey avait tenu à l'accompagner la jeune femme devinait qu'il préférait cette solution à l'attente trop longue et trop angoissante à l'hôpital. Ce qui attendait Atem, Tristan, Téa et Makuba à l'hôpital allait sans doute être la pire épreuve qu'il peut être donnée à un être humain d'affronter. Serenity, enfin, avait choisi de suivre son frère elle aussi préférait chercher l'animal, d'autant qu'elle était vraiment inquiète pour lui, étant donné son affection pour le cheval. Après tout, Anera était entre les mains d'un professionnel, tandis que Cataracte était seul, abandonné quelque part dans le désert.

Ils ne devaient pas être à plus de deux kilomètres de la villa quand Serenity, perchée sur la plate-forme à l'arrière du véhicule, demanda précipitamment à Joey d'arrêter la voiture. Plissant les yeux, Isis observa dans la direction donnée par la jeune fille et distingua une forme noire abandonnée dans un creux de sable, immobile. Prudemment, Joey fit pivoter le véhicule et vint s'arrêter à une distance correcte, laissant le contact afin que les phares demeurent allumés Serenity sauta à terre avant l'immobilisation complète de la voiture, se précipitant en trébuchant dans le sable.

« C'est lui ! », s'écria-t-elle, le soulagement inondant sa voix.

Isis ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait été tendue, ces deux dernières heures. Bien que son inquiétude ne se soit pas encore fait la malle, au moins tout n'avait pas encore tourné au cauchemar. Cataracte retrouvé, elle allait s'assurer qu'il soit dans les meilleurs conditions jusqu'à son réveil, parce que cela, elle était en mesure de le faire. S'agenouillant à côté de l'animal inconscient, elle passa doucement sa main sur son ventre dont la respiration était si discrète qu'il ne se soulevait pas, puis la remonta le long de son encolure et lui caressa la joue avec une tendresse infinie. Elle fut surprise par les larmes qui perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

« Tout ira bien, maintenant », murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Cataracte, alors qu'elle passait sa main sur son nez soyeux. « On va s'occuper de toi comme d'un roi, tu vas voir. »

« Comment va-t-on le ramener à la villa ? », interrogea Serenity, les yeux rivés sur le cheval et les doigts emmêlés dans sa crinière.

« Je vais passer la nuit à côté de lui », répondit l'égyptienne en s'asseyant dans le sable. « Sheryl devrait arriver demain, elle saura comment s'y prendre. »

Bien qu'elle nourrisse une profonde aversion pour cette femme qu'elle trouvait irresponsable par son comportement trop nonchalant, Isis devait admettre qu'elle méritait tout son respect sur le point de son unique passion, le monde du cheval. L'amour et l'attention que la jeune femme avait su déployer devant elle l'avait tout simplement bluffée ce fut d'ailleurs l'unique fois où elle avait agit, selon elle, comme une véritable adulte, mâture et responsable. Sheryl était certainement la mieux placée pour s'occuper de Cataracte.

Joey, demeuré silencieux jusqu'ici, annonça d'une voix plate qu'il retournait à la villa chercher de quoi leur permettre de passer la nuit autour du cheval endormi, ce qu'aucune des filles ne vint contester. En silence, elles le regardèrent se glisser à la place du conducteur et leur enlever leur seule source de lumière, faisant lentement un demi-tour et partant en trombe en direction de la villa. Isis l'avait côtoyé peu de temps, mais il n'était pas un garçon difficile à comprendre : bon vivant et simple, il vivait au jour le jour en se contentant de tous les bons côtés que la vie lui offrait. Ses amis et sa sœur étaient sa source de vitalité, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de rien d'autre pour conserver sourire et optimisme, même dans l'adversité la plus rude, il ne perdait jamais espoir et s'époumonait pour soutenir les autres. Il croyait en tout et en tout le monde, et sa rivalité avec Kaiba ne l'avait jamais assombri. Rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler sa bonne humeur constante, et pourtant.

Et pourtant, il s'était refermé sur lui-même et son regard avait perdu son éclat dynamique, devenant terne, flirtant avec la morosité. Son sourire exagéré mais néanmoins sincère, irritant, avait déserté son visage, laissant sa place à une incurvation peut-être agréable mais qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tout ce qui faisait de lui Joey Wheeler, cette énergie assommante et encombrante, frisant souvent le ridicule, avait disparu, au profit d'un comportement plus réservé et introverti.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, avant », murmura Serenity, les yeux rivés vers les feux rouges du véhicule. « Même à BatailleVille, dans le monde virtuel… même lorsque l'âme de Yûgi a été capturée par Dartz, il ne s'est jamais autant refermé sur lui-même. En même temps, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait le pouvoir de le sauver, de remporter la partie, et qu'il allait faire le nécessaire pour que ça marche. Alors que là… »

La jeune femme s'interrompit sa main sur l'encolure de Cataracte tremblait. Isis n'osait pas relever le regard sur elle, de peur d'entrevoir la détresse qu'elle laissait entendre, cette détresse qui risquait de faire effondrer tous ses propres efforts pour se retenir de craquer. Aussi forte pouvait-elle se prétendre, Isis n'était pas à l'abri des assauts de l'extérieur, et deux amis grièvement blessés faisaient partie de ces évènements que l'esprit humain avait du mal à encaisser.

« Alors que là », reprit Serenity dont la voix se brisait, « on est tous impuissants. Qu'il s'agisse de cette histoire qui concerne le Pharaon ou… de ce qui s'est passé ce soir… On ne peut rien faire. Nous sommes inutiles. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai », trancha Isis.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Serenity la fixer, perdue. Perdus, c'était ce qu'ils étaient tous depuis quelques temps, alors que leurs recherches demeuraient vaines et que la menace grandissait dans l'ombre, palpable alors même qu'elle ne s'était encore jamais manifestée – avant cette soirée. Perdus, c'était leur sentiment commun parce qu'ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils devaient faire dans le but de vaincre Bakura. Isis aussi était perdue, depuis l'instant où elle avait découvert que l'ancienne Princesse, jumelle du Pharaon, était elle aussi de leur époque, elle était perdue. Pour autant, cela ne les légitimait pas à baisser les bras et se laisser dominer par les émotions négatives au premier obstacle de taille. Si personne ne prenait l'initiative de se battre, alors tout serait perdu – vraiment perdu.

Levant la tête, Isis croisa le regard de Serenity, refoulant ses propres sentiments. Elle avait l'impression de revenir plus d'une année et demie en arrière, lorsqu'elle devait se battre contre son propre frère, difficile passage de son existence où elle avait dû faire abstraction d'elle-même pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

« De là où nous sommes, nous pouvons agir pour eux. Continuer les recherches, leur dire que nous sommes là, que nous ne les oublions pas, que l'on veut qu'ils restent avec nous. Un malade, un blessé ne s'en sort que s'il sait que quelqu'un sera là pour l'accueillir à son réveil. Ils ont besoin de nous, Serenity, Anera a besoin de toi. Et nous savons que toi et ton frère êtes héritiers du Dragon des Origines. Quel rôle joue-t-il concrètement, nous ne le savons pas. Mais tu n'es pas inutile. Vous n'êtes pas inutiles. Vous ne le serez jamais. »

Serenity continuait de l'observer, silencieuse, mais quelque chose dans son regard changea. Serait-ce par honte de s'être laissée aller à de noires pensées ou blessée de s'être ainsi faite reprendre, quoique cette option ne fut pas dans sa nature docile et conciliante, Isis ne le savait pas vraiment, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son regard exprimait autre chose que la détresse qu'elle avait témoignée quelques minutes auparavant. Elle hocha la tête, lentement.

« Tu as sans doute raison… Il faut persévérer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Isis demeura silencieuse, le temps pour elle de se sentir plus sûre et davantage déterminée que lorsqu'elle était la seule à vouloir reprendre le dessus. Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

« Oui, et pour les autres aussi. »

Serenity sembla hésiter puis, finalement, adressa également un sourire maladroit à Isis.

Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus jusqu'au retour de Joey, apportant des couvertures, des lampes à huile et une tente qu'il avait dénichée dans les vieilles affaires de recherches que Pegasus avait stockées dans une pièce de la villa. Il avait également pris quelques provisions dans la cuisine ils installèrent en silence leur campement de fortune autour de Cataracte.

« On va déterminer des tours de garde. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul », déclara Isis. « Il faudra lui donner de l'eau toutes les heures pour éviter qu'il ne se déshydrate, mais pas trop non plus. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme les chevaux boivent sans danger, et surtout lui, étant donné qu'il n'est pas totalement… normal. Je prends le premier tour, Joey tu me suivras et Serenity, tu termineras. Ca vous va ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert.

« Au fait, quelqu'un a prévenu Kaiba et Pegasus ? », demanda Joey avant de s'engouffrer dans la tente.

Serenity, qui y était déjà entrée, passa la tête à l'extérieur pour écouter la réponse.

« J'ai eu Pegasus, mais Kaiba était sur messagerie. Je pense que Makuba va réussir à l'avoir, pendant l'attente… Pegasus a immédiatement ordonné l'affrètement de son jet, il devrait arriver aux premières lueurs de l'aube. »

Joey approuva une nouvelle fois puis, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Isis, se glissa dans la tente pour y rejoindre sa sœur. La jeune femme le regarda faire, toujours assise auprès de Cataracte, pensive elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion et de la tendresse pour ce jeune homme que l'avenir n'allait pas épargner, elle le savait.

.*.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas la toucher… »

Son cheval racla nerveusement le sol de son antérieur, l'encolure arrondie par l'appréhension. Bakura, perché sur son dos, serrait convulsivement les rênes entre ses doigts, les mâchoires serrées sous le coup d'une sourde colère qui battait à ses tempes, qu'il tentait de contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. A ses côtés, Laotep roula des yeux, exaspéré, se tenant la hanche.

« Puisque je te dis qu'elle respirait encore quand je suis parti ! Au lieu de passer ton temps à ruminer, tu devrais me remercier. Sa blessure va la maintenir clouée au lit plus longtemps que si elle était inconsciente simplement parce que sa carte est partie au cimetière. »

Occupé à exposer les motivations de son geste, Laotep ne vit pas arriver le poing de Bakura qui s'écrasa contre sa joue, le projetant à bas de sa monture qui, surprise, fit un écart sur le côté. Peu attaché à son cavalier et terrifié par l'atmosphère meurtrière nourrie par la rage du Roi des Voleurs, le cheval ne se fit pas prier et s'éloigna au galop, tandis que l'ancien Roi se massait la joue en grimaçant de douleur. Sa chute avait ravivé les courbatures grinçantes de sa hanche meurtrie par la légère déchirure que Yûgi avait faite sur le côté de sa carte de monstre.

« C'est à moi de prendre ce genre de décision, t'as pas oublié ? », siffla Bakura alors que sous lui, son cheval se mettait à piaffer. « Et je t'avais dit qu'elle était à moi ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de blesser et de tuer les jumeaux, c'est clair ? »

« Par Horus, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi faible… », grogna Laotep en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas lire ? Anera doit payer l'humiliation qu'elle m'a fait subir lors de mon règne, et je ne te laisserais pas tout le plaisir de notre entreprise. Je l'ai lue, moi aussi, cette légende, et je ne me suis pas contenté de lire sa traduction, où elle a soigneusement omis un détail. »

Abasourdi, Bakura observa Laotep se relever avec difficultés compte tenu de sa hanche et s'appuyer sur l'épaule du cheval qui renâcla mais cessa rapidement tout mouvement de protestation une fois qu'il eut rencontré le regard noir de l'ancien Roi, usant de son charisme monstrueux pour faire plier la volonté de l'animal et le soumettre.

« La Princesse de Lumière aimait le Prince des Ténèbres », cracha-t-il en minaudant outrageusement. « Et c'était réciproque. Sauf qu'elle n'a jamais voulu trahir son frère, et ne s'est jamais rendue. C'est à cause de ça qu'il a attaqué, et c'est pour ça que toi » – il enfonça son doigt dans les côtes de Bakura – « tu n'as attaqué que lorsque tu as appris la mort fictive d'Anera, concoctée par Atem pour la _protéger_. Aujourd'hui, c'est pareil. Tu ne veux pas que JE la tue, parce que tu l'aimes. »

Bakura eut un infime mouvement de recul que ne sembla pas percevoir Laotep, trop occupé à savourer l'avantage qu'il avait sur le Roi des Voleurs, apparemment décidé à l'exploiter à son profit. Pour autant, l'ennemi millénaire d'Atem n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire. Son regard se durcit autant que la prise qu'il avait sur les rênes de sa monture, et son visage se referma, ne laissant qu'un masque impénétrable et intimidant.

« Les jumeaux sont mes ennemis, JE dois les tuer et personne n'a le droit de lever la main sur eux. Ta théorie ne tient pas debout, tu ne peux même pas la prouver. »

« Bien sûr que si, je le peux. Tu crois vraiment que son deuxième enfant est descendu du ciel, ou t'es assez stupide pour croire qu'il est aussi de Seth ? »

Le Roi des Voleurs regorgeait de self-control quand bien même il pourrait paraître fou et dangereux, il savait aussi se montrer maître de lui-même et ne donner aucun indice sur les sentiments qui l'habitaient à quiconque l'observait. Cependant, il su à l'instant même où il l'avait ressenti que le choc de cette nouvelle s'était peint sur son visage et qu'on ne l'aurait pas mieux vu s'il avait été éclairé par une centaine de projecteurs. Le sourire goguenard de Laotep s'agrandit davantage.

« Ca existait pas, les moyens contraceptifs, à l'époque. »

L'idée ne l'avait pas effleuré, même lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle n'avait pas un enfant mais deux. Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur Arcanan, n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui alors qu'elle était mère célibataire, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cet enfant soit du sang de Seth. Il savait parfaitement que la relation qu'entretenaient Anera et le Prêtre n'était qu'une chimère pour protéger la véritable relation de Seth, et qu'Alexandre, l'aîné d'Anera, n'était né que pour rassurer l'opinion publique, afin que l'absence de mariage entre eux ne soit pas un obstacle – la Reine ne pouvait pas se marier avec Seth en raison de son statut, elle qui aurait dû devenir l'épouse de son propre frère. Mais Arcanan…

Laotep arborait une expression de cruelle satisfaction, et il n'y avait nul doute sur son intention de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Elle était déjà enceinte quand je suis monté sur le trône, et j'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai cru qu'il était de Seth, cet enfant, puisque moi aussi, ils m'avaient dupé avec leur supercherie. Après tout, qui pouvait se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ? Mais Seth n'a appris que récemment qu'elle avait eu un second mioche. Et avec toute cette histoire, il me paraît de plus en plus évident qu'il ne pouvait pas être de lui. Alors de qui ? Ca tombe sous le sens. »

Anera n'avait jamais connu aucun autre amant que Seth et lui, Bakura le savait du moins, il avait la prétention de croire qu'elle avait nourri à son égard une passion telle qu'elle l'aurait empêchée d'aller voir ailleurs. Etait-il seulement possible qu'elle ait trouvé un autre homme durant les mois d'après-guerre, qui l'ont séparée du jour où elle a été scellée dans la pierre ? _Elle était déjà enceinte quand je suis monté sur le trône…_ Oui, mais un mois s'était écoulé entre la fin de la guerre et leur mariage. Elle avait eu largement le temps de trouver quelqu'un…

Sauf que même s'il n'avait pas été là, il savait pertinemment que la perte de son frère l'avait anéantie, et qu'elle n'avait songé à rien d'autre qu'à sa douleur. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir eu une aventure avec un quelconque homme dans le mois qui avait suivi la fin de la guerre. Et pourtant, elle avait été enceinte.

Elle avait été enceinte de lui.

« Mine de rien, c'est une sacrée trahison », commenta Laotep, songeur. « Elle qui ne jurait que par son amour pour son jumeau… Elle a engendré la descendance de son pire ennemi. Ah ! Quand il va apprendre ça… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. La poigne de Bakura refermée autour de sa gorge, le poids de son corps bloquant le sien contre le sol sableux sans considération aucune pour sa hanche meurtrie, de laquelle partit une vague de douleur atroce enflammant chaque nerf, il retint à grand-peine un hurlement et voulut fusiller du regard son agresseur, mais le regard aux pupilles dilatées ne manqua pas de lui faire froid dans le dos, en dépit de toute sa force de caractère et son insensibilité au danger. Jamais encore, depuis qu'ils collaboraient, il n'avait rencontré un tel regard fou.

« Nous ne jouons décidément pas dans la même catégorie », claqua Bakura d'une voix dangereusement basse. « Tu n'as absolument aucune dignité. Je ne suis pas un barbare et encore moins un moins que rien. Peut-être que je ne suis pas totalement indifférent en ce qui concerne Anera, mais même sans ça, je n'aurais jamais fait un coup aussi foireux dans ma quête. »

Sa main non occupée à étrangler à moitié Laotep glissa jusqu'à la ceinture de l'ancien Roi qui, lorsqu'il comprit l'intention de Bakura, commença à se débattre furieusement, mais la douleur eu raison de lui sans que le Roi des Voleurs n'ait eu à faire quoique ce soit. D'un geste précis, ce dernier extirpa de la ceinture du saroual la carte de monstre légèrement déchirée de Laotep, et la présenta à celui-ci, la tenant délicatement entre son index et son majeur. L'expression qu'il arborait indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter, et que Laotep ne méritait pas son sadisme pour lui sourire cruellement. Il était mortellement sérieux.

« Tu connais le truc ? Quiconque incorpore dans son jeu la carte d'un monstre s'en attribue l'obéissance. J'ai furieusement envie de te réduire à néant, mais j'ai encore besoin de toi, alors je ne céderais pas à mes caprices – pas comme d'autres. Alors… »

Tirant de sa propre poche son deck qu'il avait reconstitué une fois éloigné de la villa, il y glissa la carte de l'Assassin Royal et rangea le tout précieusement. Il se redressa, libérant la gorge de Laotep qui toussa pour reprendre une respiration normale, avant de cracher au visage du Roi des Voleurs.

« Je t'interdis de parler de la partie de la légende concernant la relation du Prince des Ténèbres et de la Princesse de Lumière à qui que ce soit, et encore moins de divulguer à qui que ce soit le nom du père d'Arcanan », énonça d'une voix claire et impérieuse Bakura.

« Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de récupérer ma carte », siffla Laotep, mauvais. « Contrairement à toi, je n'ai que peu besoin de dormir. »

« Diabound veille au grain, ne t'en fais pas. »

Et la menace avait de quoi le dissuader de tenter de lui arracher son bien. Diabound était une créature à part entière, et à ce titre, n'avait pas du tout besoin de dormir. Qui plus est, il faisait partie de l'essence de Bakura, et lui était complètement dévoué. Jamais il ne le lâcherait du regard jamais Laotep ne réussirait à reprendre son dû.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! », claqua-t-il lorsque Bakura se fut relevé, s'apprêtant à remonter en selle. « Nous avions là le meilleur moyen de s'assurer qu'ils ne seront jamais aussi proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été, et toi, par… par… »

« Par respect pour mes ennemis et dignité », coupa le Roi des Voleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ! »

« Tu fais peut-être partie des Ténèbres, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'appliquer à la lettre « tous les coups sont permis ». Pour un fils de Roi, tu es minable. »

« Le minable, dans cette histoire, c'est toi. Tu te laisses aller à tes envies de coucher avec elle. »

« Au moins, elle a voulu coucher avec moi. »

L'expression qui se peignit sur le visage de Laotep, furieux, l'emplit de satisfaction personnelle. Oui, avec lui, au moins, elle avait couché, alors que son propre mari avait dû prendre des maîtresses pour combler ses besoins.

Malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, Bakura aida Laotep à grimper sur la croupe de son cheval, et profita de ce moment où il dépendait entièrement de lui pour bien lui faire comprendre à quelle échelle il se trouvait désormais. Impuissant face à cela, Laotep ne pu que s'accrocher à sa taille bien entendu, il essaya d'attraper le deck de Bakura, mais une sourde pression dans sa tête lui fit abandonner l'entreprise. Sur sa rétine s'imprima la réminiscence de Diabound, son grognement d'avertissement résonnant encore dans son crâne.

.*.

Indolent, il se laissait aller à la contemplation du lino gondolé du couloir.

Une infirmière traîna des pieds en lisant la fiche d'un patient, les salua vaguement de la tête en continuant son chemin et disparut à l'angle du couloir deux internes passèrent sans les voir, se livrant à un débat animé à propos du diagnostic d'un autre admis à l'hôpital. En face, Tristan, concentré pour ne pas laisser exploser son anxiété, tenait la main d'une Téa effondrée, dont le regard aux larmes séchées semblait passer en boucle la même scène traumatisante sans qu'elle ne trouve à y redire, figée dans cet instant crucial où elle s'était faite embarquée comme actrice principale et impuissante de leur première et cuisante défaite. Si encore on pouvait appeler cela une défaite. Le terme semblait trop petit, trop insignifiant pour englober la gravité des évènements de la soirée.

Seul Atem semblait doué de mouvements dans ce couloir aux tons délavés, empestant le médicament et, en filigrane, la mort. Ou du moins, la peur de la mort. C'était exactement ce qu'était en train de suer l'ancien Pharaon, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage au milieu du couloir, marquant de brefs arrêts pour s'intéresser à une affichette, à une fissure dans le mur, à l'heure, mais repartant toujours de plus belle, ne trouvant pas de quoi faire passer son impatience, son anxiété, son angoisse qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher. Makuba ne savait pas bien si cette agitation était due au seul état de Yûgi ou si celui d'Anera le préoccupait autant que le laissait présager sa demande d'être averti de toute amélioration ou dégradation, mais une chose était sûre : il prenait grand soin, consciemment ou inconsciemment, d'éviter Téa.

Makuba n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux pour lui, ils étaient un symbole funeste, substitut de Charon qui menait définitivement les âmes défuntes de l'autre côté du Styx, où elles trouveraient un repos éternel, dans le Tartare ou aux Champs Elysées. La dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, c'était pour apprendre la mort de son père. Abandonnés avec son frère dans un orphelinat où les autres ne le laissaient jamais tranquille, devant toujours s'en remettre à son aîné pour avoir un peu la paix et garder son intégrité physique intacte. Et puis, cet homme qui les avait adoptés pour honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Seto celui-ci moins disponible par la suite, et Makuba, resté en retrait, seul. Tout seul. S'il n'avait pas eu la force qu'il tirait de la confiance qu'il avait en son frère aîné, il aurait été brisé de s'être tant fait traiter avec mépris – Gozaburo Kaiba ne les avait jamais aimé, et ne trouvait de réconfort dans leur adoption que dans l'exploitation du génie de l'aîné Makuba n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, les enjeux n'étaient pas vraiment les mêmes. Il ne risquait plus de subir les quolibets moqueurs et les chahuts des autres orphelins, mais la conscience qu'il avait de la gravité de la situation était plus aigue que la dernière fois où il avait dû y faire face. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment connu son père, au contraire d'Anera, qu'il aimait comme sa sœur : elle avait ri avec lui, partagé ses silences pendant leurs lectures dans le salon et l'avait soutenu quand Seto n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le faire elle avait eu de longues discussions avec son frère, l'avait ignoré quand d'autres se seraient écrasés et s'était engueulée avec lui. Elle avait – elle faisait partie de leur famille.

La savoir à l'hôpital, sur une table d'opération le plongeait dans une transe hypnotique dans laquelle il nageait, incapable de formuler des pensées cohérentes si ce n'étaient de plates constatations – comme l'atroce vert du lino ou la furieuse envie qui le rongeait de se lever et de faire asseoir Atem une bonne fois pour toutes, ses incessants va-et-vient lui donnant le tournis quand il avait le malheur de lever la tête. Makuba en était à s'intéresser au charabia en arabe égyptien d'une infirmière dans une chambre voisine quand un homme à la peau hâlée et creusée par le temps s'approcha, interrompant Atem dans ses cercles concentriques, arborant une combinaison tâchée d'un rouge soutenu, abaissant son masque de chirurgien et coiffé d'une toque en tissu assorti. Ses yeux clairs ressortaient dans son visage au teint oriental, tiré par la concentration, mais n'exprimaient rien qui ne pu les éclairer de prime abord sur l'avancement des choses. Il semblait maîtriser à la perfection les apparences extérieures, ne laissant aucune possibilité pour ses interlocuteurs d'avoir une vague idée sur ce qui l'amenait.

« C'est bien vous qui êtes arrivés avec deux blessés à l'arme blanche ? », demanda-t-il une fois à leur hauteur dans un anglais maîtrisé.

Au regard de l'expression qui s'était peinte sur le visage d'Atem, ainsi que celles de Téa et Tristan, Makuba jugea que l'ancien Pharaon n'avait pas eu le temps – ou l'ambition – de se mettre à apprendre une troisième langue – Makuba partait du principe que, comme sa sœur jumelle, il conservait des réflexes de sa véritable époque et parlait couramment l'ancien égyptien, comme il avait appris, à son réveil, à parler le japonais. Aussi vola-t-il le plus naturellement du monde à son secours : voilà à quoi lui avait servi d'être dédaigné par son père adoptif et de ne jamais s'être fait de véritables amis. Il avait eu tout le loisir de chercher à être utile à son frère et, compte tenu que celui-ci était voué à reprendre une multinationale, il avait déduit que se concentrer sur l'apprentissage de l'anglais était la meilleure solution. Glissant de son fauteuil inconfortable, il s'approcha à son tour et traduisit en japonais ce que venait de dire le médecin, puis précisa à l'attention de celui-ci, en anglais :

« Nous sommes tous japonais de naissance, je suis le seul à parler couramment anglais. Je m'occuperais de la traduction. »

L'homme demeura interdit, mais au temps qu'il mit à reprendre la parole, Makuba conclut qu'il devait être sceptique quant aux capacités d'un si jeune garçon dans la manipulation d'une langue qui n'était pas sa langue maternelle. Cependant, il dû se résigner, faute de mieux – ou, s'il le savait, se rappeler qu'il avait affaire avec le cadet des Kaiba, qui bénéficiait, au regard des compétences de son frère, d'une présomption d'intelligence et d'apprentissage rapide – puisqu'il reprit la parole, ne s'adressant plus désormais qu'à Makuba :

« Le jeune homme est sorti d'affaire. Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, il ne court désormais plus de danger, mais nous le gardons en observation pendant quelques jours pour nous assurer de sa santé, bien entendu. Il doit récupérer. »

Makuba répéta le tout avec flegme, peu conscient de ce qu'il disait, agissant par pur mécanisme. Bien sûr, il appréciait beaucoup Yûgi, mais ce n'était pas ce prénom qu'il attendait d'entendre dans la bouche d'un médecin de fait, son cerveau demeurait en mode veille, certainement par défense. Tristan lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement, comme s'il s'était interdit de respirer pendant tout ce temps, tandis que Téa fondait en larmes dans ses bras Atem, s'il fut soulagé de l'annonce, le montra à peine. Sans passer par l'intermédiaire de Makuba, il lança d'une voix presque frémissante :

« Et Anera ? »

Un brusque réveil ne l'aurait pas fait revenir à la réalité de manière plus efficace. Ce qu'il attendait venait enfin d'être lâché son cœur eut un sursaut tandis qu'il se mettait lui aussi à observer le médecin, anxieux, dans l'attente de sa réponse. L'homme fronça les sourcils, soutenant le regard améthyste de l'ancien Pharaon, puis se tourna vers Makuba visiblement, il n'avait pas saisi ce qui lui était dit. Makuba se demanda furtivement s'il s'était intéressé ces derniers jours à la passionnante histoire de sa famille.

« Anera Pegasus, c'est l'autre personne qui est arrivée », précisa-t-il dans un souffle. « Qu'en est-il ? »

Le regard de l'homme se voila et il secoua la tête. Makuba cru défaillir dans la seconde, mais avant que son corps ne réagisse contre son gré comme il s'y attendait, le médecin expliqua :

« Je ne me suis pas occupé de son cas. Il faut attendre que son chirurgien sorte du bloc. »

Makuba aurait pu l'étrangler sur le champ pour lui avoir fait une peur pareille. A-t-on idée d'avoir une réaction si négative, signe de compassion pour la famille de la victime, au sein d'un hôpital, quand la personne n'était pas de sa charge et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'avancement de son état ? Atem semblait lui aussi en état de choc Makuba se souvint soudainement qu'il n'avait sûrement pas compris ce qu'avait ajouté le médecin et qu'il croyait que c'en était fini d'Anera. Aussi traduit-il les dernières paroles du praticien qui, sur des dernières précisions sur l'état de Yûgi et leurs possibilités de visite, s'était éclipsé.

Atem et Makuba restèrent plantés au milieu du couloir pendant quelques minutes, immobiles et silencieux Tristan, qui avait bondi sur ses pieds lorsque le médecin avait baragouiné dans une langue dont il maîtrisait à peine les bases, se laissa retomber comme une masse, ses épaules retombant avec la disparition de la pression qui l'avait maintenu tendu. A ses côtés, Téa, paraissait beaucoup moins soulagée que son ami après tout, si, de Yûgi, on pouvait tout espérer au regard des mains expertes dans lesquelles il avait été placé, le cas d'Anera était plus délicat. Les médecins n'avaient aucune emprise sur l'influence de son côté monstrueux, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée que la femme qu'ils essayaient de sauver n'était pas totalement humaine – et Téa pouvait avoir aggravé les choses en la plongeant dans l'inconscience naturelle après s'être faite envoyée au cimetière lors d'un duel.

Et de cela, Makuba en avait douloureusement conscience. Sans doute était-ce ce détail qui l'avait plongé inconsciemment dans cette léthargie profonde, incapable qu'il était d'assumer pleinement l'idée qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de comment pouvait évoluer la situation d'Anera. Ils ignoraient quelle était la marge de manœuvre de sa partie monstrueuse, ils ignoraient même tout de la part qu'elle prenait dans sa vie de tous les jours. Vaguement, elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver, au moins une semaine par mois, au Royaume des Duellistes, transformé à cette occasion d'annexe du monde des monstres, afin d'évacuer le surplus d'énergie qu'elle avait du fait de sa partie non humaine, qui la fatiguait – il en avait eu une preuve criante lorsqu'elle s'était privée d'y aller, juste avant qu'ils ne découvrent le pot aux roses, pour rester aux côtés de Seto. Mais en cas de blessure ? En cas d'agression de son corps physique et humain ? Comment cela se passait-il ? Ils n'en avaient fichtrement aucune idée, et c'était bien là le problème. Les médecins ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Lorsque Makuba constata la présence des médias à l'extérieur, faisant le pied de grue devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, le médecin d'Anera n'était pas encore sorti leur annoncer son bilan.

Des voitures garées en toute hâte stationnaient sur le parking tandis que des caméramans et autres journalistes s'agglutinaient en désordre, guettant la sortie de leurs proies à défaut de pouvoir se ruer à l'intérieur du bâtiment afin de dénicher ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Alors qu'il les observait à travers la fenêtre, Makuba songea qu'ils étaient certainement venus pour eux, à moins qu'au cours de la nuit, un autre évènement susceptible d'attirer l'attention des médias et forcer les journalistes à sortir de leurs lits se soit produit, dont ils n'auraient pas été mis au courant – après tout, depuis que le sang avait coulé dans la villa, un trou noir avait emporté le reste du monde, les laissant seuls avec le poids de leurs angoisses. Cependant, leurs dernières expériences laissaient à penser que c'étaient bien eux, les cibles actuelles de la presse et de l'actualité. Après les peoples, les voilà projetés à la une des faits divers. De quoi faire augmenter le chiffre d'affaire des compagnies de presse.

« Je vais au distributeur. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Makuba observa un instant Tristan, puis secoua négativement la tête. Jamais il ne lui avait fait grande impression, et s'il ne le portait pas en grande estime, il ne le détestait pas pour autant au contraire de son frère, il n'avait pas cette manie d'associer les gens à ceux qu'ils fréquentaient, l'amenant à lui vouer les mêmes sentiments qu'à la référence. Non, son avis n'était pas totalement fondé au sujet de ce garçon qu'il ne côtoyait que parce que Yûgi et Atem étaient ses amis, et ils ne s'étaient encore découverts aucun atomes crochus en fait, Makuba le soupçonnait de nourrir à son égard une certaine méfiance pour être simplement le frère de Seto Kaiba, comme le faisait la majorité des gens qu'il rencontrait. Quelque part, ça l'irritait que Tristan n'essaie pas de le différencier de son aîné, de le prendre à part entière, en tant que lui, Makuba Kaiba, et non pas en tant que Makuba Kaiba, petit frère de Seto Kaiba, mais dans l'ensemble, l'habitude l'avait finalement laissé froid devant ceux qui ne faisait pas l'effort de ne pas l'affubler de préjugés.

Cependant, alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner, le jeune garçon ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver à l'endroit de Tristan une pointe d'antipathie. Bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre le soulagement du jeune homme en apprenant que son ami était sorti d'affaire, mais il considérait sa soudaine légèreté comme une insulte envers eux, et envers Anera. Téa ne l'aimait pas, et pour autant, elle s'inquiétait à son sujet, même si c'était par culpabilité ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de Tristan, ou alors il cachait bien son jeu. Sa soudaine férocité à l'égard de Tristan le surprit, mais Makuba n'eu pas le temps de se laisser transporter un médecin venait de s'approcher d'eux. Il n'avait pas enlevé ni ses gants, ni sa calotte et encore moins sa protection tâchée de sang. Son visage était mortellement sérieux, son regard, à l'instar du précédent chirurgien, était maîtrisé. Celui d'Atem l'était légèrement moins.

« Je suis le docteur Bensennout », fit-il d'une voix de stentor en s'approchant du Pharaon – Makuba supposa qu'il le reconnu comme étant un membre de la famille pour sa ressemblance frappante avec sa patiente. « Vous devez être le frère de la jeune femme blessée à l'arme blanche. »

_Blessée, pas morte…_, songea immédiatement Makuba, qui s'approcha à son tour.

De même que pour le médecin de Yûgi, il précisa qu'ils étaient japonais et qu'il était le seul à même de comprendre l'anglais et de le parler, mais contrairement au précédent, le docteur Bensennout ne s'adressa pas directement à lui le simple fait qu'il désire s'adresser davantage à Atem, qui ne comprenait rien, qu'à lui balaya le regain d'espoir que Makuba avait eu lorsque le chirurgien n'avait parlé que de blessure.

« Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir », commença-t-il sur un ton grave. « Le coup n'a pas touché d'organe vital et nous avons pu stopper son hémorragie à temps, mais, inexplicablement, elle continue de s'enfoncer. »

_Inexplicablement, elle continue de s'enfoncer…_

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme une mauvaise rengaine, le laissant sans âme tandis qu'il prenait la complète mesure des paroles du chirurgien. Ils avaient tout fait, tout. Elle aurait dû avoir le même bilan positif que Yûgi. Mais, inexplicablement, elle continuait de s'enfoncer. Inexorablement.

Ce n'était pas son corps humain qui était en cause.

Comme une machine, Makuba répéta les paroles dans la langue japonaise et ne resta pas pour observer la réaction d'Atem, de Téa et de Tristan, revenu avec un café en main. Il demanda, réclama à voir Anera, mais le médecin opinait négativement en répétant qu'ils allaient continuer à chercher d'où venait le problème. _Mais vous ne le trouverez pas !_ avait envie de hurler Makuba. La science ne pouvait pas le trouver, et encore moins le comprendre. Comment un médecin aurait-il pu admettre que sa patiente n'était pas tout à fait humaine, et que sa médecine ne pouvait pas la sauver ? L'état de la jeune femme nécessitait bien plus que ce que leur science était capable de leur fournir.

Quand le chirurgien les quitta, il ne restait plus à Makuba que cette phrase assassine il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, les yeux au bord des larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ? », murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour les autres. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand elle est envoyée au cimetière ? »

Seuls les sanglots étouffés de Téa lui répondit.

.*.

Allongé sur le dos, enfoui sous sa couette, Seto fixait le plafond, tandis que son réveil s'égosillait dans une mélodie stridente. Il ne semblait pas l'entendre, à des kilomètres d'un corps qui commençait à lui peser lourd, qui usait ses forces dès le matin, lorsqu'il devait ne serait-ce qu'amorcer le mouvement de se lever pour se préparer et se rendre à son bureau. Ce matin-là, il n'avait aucune envie de ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un geste pour sortir de son lit. Qu'allait-il trouver, derrière cette porte close, dans ce couloir qu'il arpentait mécaniquement, tous les jours, pour se rendre dans la cuisine ? Qu'allait-il voir, à la table de verre de la salle à manger, dans le canapé de cuir blanc du salon ? Et dans son bureau, dans sa haute tour de verre ? Rien. Il le savait avant même d'avoir mis un pied hors du lit.

Depuis qu'Anera avait à son tour claqué la porte d'entrée du Manoir, Seto savait qu'il ne trouverait désormais rien d'autre que la solitude derrière chaque porte qu'il serait susceptible de pousser.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

Le réveil avait cessé de sonner. Une chape de silence s'était abattue dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas bougé, son regard demeurait rivé sur un plafond qu'il ne voyait même pas, théâtre de la scène qui se jouait et se rejouait avec une clarté indécente, trop récente pour que lui soit épargné les détails incisifs que le temps aurait émoussés. La rage d'Anera n'avait jamais été aussi perceptible que ce soir là, irradiant d'elle comme un rayonnement nocif qui l'avait pris à la gorge lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard assombri, voilé par des sentiments primaires et violents, en pénétrant dans le salon, encore sous le choc de son propre mensonge. Elle n'avait pas voulu écouter la moindre explication, ne l'avait même pas laissé parler dès l'instant où ils se sont retrouvés dans la même pièce. Sa rage, sa fureur écumante s'était déversée sur lui sans ménagement, sans prendre en considération ses propres nerfs mis à mal par des émotions qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer – tension et peur étaient autant de terrains inexplorés dans sa jeune vie. De son côté, Cataracte avait été à deux doigts de désobéir à l'interdiction formelle que n'avait cessé de lui opposer sa cavalière, il l'avait lu dans son regard haineux, transformé en une boule d'antipathie pure, de sauvagerie vengeresse faite chair. Sur ses quatre jambes, il avait tremblé sous l'effort qu'il faisait par respect pour Anera, par amour pour sa cavalière qu'il chérissait tant. Il se souvenait parfaitement s'être alors senti seul contre le reste du monde. Une sensation qui s'était mué en certitude lorsque le claquement de la porte d'entrée avait résonné dans la maisonnée déserte, scellant l'apogée de sa défaite contre la vie. Cette fois, il ne pouvait que l'admettre, car il savait que nier encore serait faire preuve de folie. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas creuser une tombe plus profonde : après tout, et c'était sans doute le pire dans cette histoire, elle n'avait pas levé la main contre lui, comme lors de leurs précédentes disputes de cette importance.

Atem l'avait quitté, Makuba avait préféré partir en Egypte avec ceux qu'il n'avait jamais grandement appréciés, et Anera… Anera le détestait. Non. Elle le haïssait. Son entreprise faisait l'objet d'une enquête, sa réputation était mise sur la touche. Son Manoir, son si grand Manoir, était vide. Vide de sens, vide d'amour. Il était le reflet de sa propre existence.

Le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Au bout de la sixième fois, le répondeur prit le relai. Seto ne savait pas qui avait appelé, et il s'en foutait. Ce devait être la troisième fois de la matinée que le téléphone sonnait ce devait être le troisième message de la matinée. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il revoyait le visage tordu par la rage d'Anera sur son plafond. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre comme il ne répondait pas, le majordome l'appela derrière le pan clos. Il lui demanda s'il allait travailler aujourd'hui. Comme Seto ne répondait pas plus que la première fois, il s'éloigna dans le couloir, annonçant qu'il allait appeler mademoiselle Sanae pour la prévenir. Encore une fois.

Il ferma les yeux, et le visage d'Anera s'effaça. Ou plutôt se transforma. Là où ses yeux n'étaient porteurs que de messages haineux et de promesses funestes, ils devinrent agressifs, accusateurs, dissimulés derrière un voile de larmes douloureuses. Les traits royaux de son visage prirent un plus rude pli, et l'expression furieuse laissa place à un masque de douleur mêlée à une colère qu'il avait eu le temps d'observer.

_« Tu es un monstre. Pour toi, j'étais prêt à tout. Pendant un an, je t'ai tout pardonné. J'ai même arrêté les recherches sur mon passé pour toi. J'ai tourné le dos à mes amis parce que je t'aimais tellement que je m'étais entièrement consacré à toi. J'ai construit ma vie autour de toi. Personnellement, je n'ai pas vu la réciprocité dans notre relation. Tous tes mots d'amour étaient dits comme si tu constatais qu'il pleuvait et tu ne disais rien quand je me donnais à toi en pleine connaissance de cause. Au fond, tu ne m'as jamais montré que tu m'aimais. Notre relation n'est que physique, alors que… alors que… Alors que je crève d'amour pour toi ! »_

Il se retourna rageusement et enfouit sa tête dans son coussin en gémissant. Cela s'était passé il y avait déjà tant de mois, et pourtant, ce qu'il lui avait dit n'avait pas perdu un seul mot, ne s'était jamais perdu dans les limbes de ses souvenirs, gravé dans le marbre d'une mémoire trop performante. Son cœur allait finir par exploser à force d'être ainsi comprimé.

Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à sortir de son lit, exhorté par un estomac qui n'en pouvait plus d'être tenaillé par la faim, il chancela légèrement, la pièce tournant autour de lui. Quand le sol se stabilisa et qu'il fut plus ou moins sûr que ses jambes le porterait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, il passa un t-shirt pris au hasard dans son placard, un pantalon de survêtement noir et descendit, pieds nus. Le froid du marbre de son escalier lui mordit la plante des pieds, lui arrachant, tout au plus, une légère grimace, et à peine fut-il aperçu par son personnel que l'information se propagea comme une épidémie, et la cuisinière fut mise immédiatement en route. Alerté par l'arrivée de son employeur, le majordome rappliqua aussi rapidement que le lui permettait ses vieux rhumatismes et donna des ordres après avoir dévisagé quelques secondes Seto qui s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise, s'accoudant lourdement sur sa table de verre. S'il y eut un semblant d'action autour de lui, Seto ne sembla pas le remarquer, fixant d'un regard éteint la télévision qui lui faisait face, aussi active que lui.

Encore une fois, le téléphone sonna. Le majordome, qui passait devant à cet instant, se figea et l'observa avant de consulter le maître des lieux d'un regard, et comme Seto ne réagissait pas plus que lorsqu'il était venu s'enquérir de son état le matin même, il passa son chemin. En revanche, lorsque ce fut le portable de Seto qui sonna, le propriétaire fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur le petit téléphone, se déplaçant sous l'effet de ses vibrations répétées sur le bois du guéridon. Arata s'approcha et le saisit, constatant que son patron n'était pas enclin à le faire.

« Manoir Kaiba, que puis-je pour vous ? »

L'expression que le vieil homme afficha lorsque son interlocuteur lui répondit laissait à penser que son identité était aussi inattendue et intrigante que l'était un appel sur le téléphone portable de Seto – qui plus est, son téléphone personnel. Anera et Makuba étaient les seuls à figurer dans son répertoire, et les seuls potentiels à lui passer un coup de fil – enfin, désormais, Makuba était le seul potentiel à lui téléphoner, si tant est qu'il puisse avoir une raison valable. Seto s'apprêtait à s'en retourner à la contemplation de son écran plat quand son majordome, le teint subitement pâlissant, se tourna vers lui.

« Monsieur Kaiba… », murmura-t-il.

Il s'interrompit brusquement et se précipita sur la télévision. Même après avoir recouvré l'intégralité de ses esprits, le choc passé, Seto ne su pas si c'était parce qu'Arata s'était souvenu que son patron était, ce matin là, aussi énergique qu'un mollusque qu'il avait préféré laisser les médias le lui annoncer, ou si c'était dans l'urgence, la panique au ventre de demeurer dans l'incertitude d'une annonce à laquelle il ne voulait pas croire, mais ce qui devait lui être dit le fut par l'intermédiaire de la présentatrice habituelle du journal de la journée.

Seto mit quelques instants a bien saisir les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qui lui était dit, alors que son majordome, lui, adressait déjà aux dieux ses virulentes prières. Son esprit, gagné par la torpeur qui s'était abattue lorsqu'Anera avait emporté avec elle ses dernières défenses, rassemblait laborieusement son énergie. Sur l'écran, les lèvres d'une femme ne cessaient de s'agiter dans un débit de paroles maîtrisé, empreint d'une gravité que son regard professionnel soulignait alors qu'elle fixait la caméra à laquelle elle s'adressait. En arrière-plan se dressait un grand bâtiment blanc illuminé par des réverbères, se découpant sur le ciel d'aube qu'il entrapercevait dans un triangle en haut à gauche de l'écran. Autour d'elle se pressaient d'autres caméras, d'autres personnes qui s'adressaient elles aussi dans un micro à un objectif qui retransmettaient sans doute en direct ce qu'elles pouvaient bien raconter.

« … cela fait désormais plus de quatre heures que nous attendons à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, sans nouvelles de l'évolution de leur état de santé. Sur les lieux, la police a déjà commencé les investigations afin de découvrir l'identité de leur agresseur mais, d'après les déclarations faites par les témoins restés à la résidence, ils n'auraient rien vu qui puisse être utile aux forces de l'ordre dans leur enquête, et les enquêteurs ne disposent d'aucun début de preuve. Ici, les médecins refusent encore de se prononcer et la sécurité de l'hôpital défend quiconque d'entrer afin d'interroger les amis des blessés. A l'heure actuelle, nous ne pouvons dire avec certitude si Yûgi Mûto, jeune prodige du Duel de Monstres, et Anera Pegasus, PDG d'Illusions Industries, vont se remettre de leur agression de cette nuit, où ils ont tout deux reçu un coup de couteau. »

Une bombe aurait explosé à proximité que Seto ne l'aurait pas mieux entendue. D'un bond, il se précipita sur Arata et attrapa le téléphone qu'il avait posé sur le canapé alors qu'il joignait sa parole aux prières qu'il adressait aux dieux.

« Makuba ? », appela-t-il en collant le combiné contre son oreille.

« _Monsieur Kaiba_ », lui répondit la voix par trop familière de Sanae, où perçait une note fébrile qu'il n'avait jamais entendue jusque là, même lorsque la société pour laquelle elle travaillait s'était vue mise en péril. « _Je viens de l'apprendre, je n'avais pas écouté la radio en venant ce matin, et je…_ »

« Prévenez immédiatement l'aéroport, je veux que mon jet soit prêt dans une demi-heure, pas plus, pour partir pour l'Egypte. Et trouvez-moi l'hôpital où elle se trouve ! »

« _Monsieur, une demi-heure, c'est trop peu…_ »

« Je m'en fiche ! Je veux être parti dans une demi-heure ! »

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à sa secrétaire d'objecter avec raison qu'une demi-heure était bien trop peu de temps pour préparer un jet qui n'avait pas été sorti depuis longtemps. Composant rapidement le numéro de Makuba, Seto patienta quelques sonneries avant de raccrocher sans attendre l'habituel message du répondeur de son frère. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu, lui qui était déjà sur place ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas reçu de coup de fil de la part de son frère le prévenant de cette agression dont Anera, leur amie, était la victime ? Son amour pour lui s'était-il tant effiloché qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de le prévenir de ce qui s'était passé ? Comme si l'angoisse qui s'était installée dans ses entrailles et les rongeait consciencieusement tandis qu'il grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre pour s'habiller et préparer de maigres bagages pour partir illico en Egypte ne lui suffisait pas, il lui fallait aussi subir le coup de poignard de cette idée, de cette incertitude à propos de son frère qui était encore le cas le moins grave entre les trois qui le préoccupait vraiment. Ainsi donc, Makuba nourrissait-il à son égard ces mêmes sentiments qui avaient fait qu'Atem et Anera préfère lui tourner le dos ? Le coup de poignard se répéta. Makuba ne l'avait pas prévenu. Il ne l'avait pas appelé pour le prévenir qu'Anera était souffrante, peut-être mourante. Même Isis était aux abonnés absents ! A moins que…

A peine entré dans sa chambre, Seto se jeta sur le téléphone et actionna le répondeur, le mettant sur haut-parleur. Les appels remontaient au matin de la veille : un message laissé par Tessa, désirant prendre rendez-vous avec lui afin de discuter du partenariat, un appel de Sanae lui faisant un résumé de la journée durant laquelle il n'avait pas daigné pointer le nez au bureau. Et puis une horde de messages de journalistes. Que des journalistes, encore des journalistes. Et puis plus rien. Ah, si : un appel en absence provenant d'un numéro inconnu. Mais pas de Makuba. Pas un seul message, pas un seul appel de son propre frère. Le poignard frappa à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'aéroport, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, son jet était presque prêt. Autour de lui s'agitait toute une foule de mécaniciens et autres employés visiblement, tout le personnel avait été requis afin d'affréter dans les temps l'avion qu'avait demandé le patron – quoiqu'ils fussent tout de même en retard. Sans s'émouvoir de l'agitation nerveuse qui régnait dans les lieux, ni de l'ardeur mis à l'ouvrage de chacun de ses employés, Seto abandonna son sac de voyage à quelqu'un et s'engouffra dans l'appareil, ordonnant le décollage imminent. Il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois, et d'user de la menace une fois, avant que l'appareil ne bouge de son emplacement, enfin prêt quelques minutes avant le décollage, il reçut un texto de Sanae l'informant qu'Anera était dans le service d'urgence de l'hôpital de Louxor.

_Organisez mon arrivée pour que je ne perde pas de temps, _répondit-il.

Après deux jours passés à observer le plafond de sa chambre, Seto reprenait du poil de la bête, dirigé par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse mués en son énergie placide habituelle, accompagnée cependant d'un feu d'entrailles qui l'indisposait. Seulement, il aurait aimé que la cause de ce regain d'énergie ne soit pas la crainte de perdre pour toujours l'amie qui avait tant compté pour lui.

Le voyage jusqu'au pays des Pharaons lui parut durer une éternité, d'autant plus qu'il était coupé du reste du monde tout le temps de son vol : pas d'Internet, pas de téléphone, rien qu'il puisse utiliser pour se renseigner régulièrement sur l'évolution de la situation. L'énervement chronique dû à son anxiété le tint loin du sommeil, seul remède contre la longueur d'un voyage, et sa concentration lui fila trop entre les doigts pour qu'il réussisse à travailler sur les dossiers qu'il avait tout de même pensé à emmener, histoire de s'occuper durant le voyage. Lassé de se battre, il finit par se laisser emporter par ses idées noires, jusqu'à ce que son propre esprit ne soit plus en mesure de les soutenir. Glacé, refermé sur lui-même, Seto termina le voyage en observant l'étendue nuageuse au-dessus de laquelle son avion filait, inconscient d'une larme qui se tenait juste au bord de son œil.

L'efficacité de Sanae ne le déçut pas, une fois de plus, alors qu'il trouvait un taxi garé devant l'aéroport. Fourrant ses maigres bagages dans le coffre, il indiqua l'hôpital de Louxor au chauffeur qui, au travers du rétroviseur interne, le dévisagea pendant une bonne minute, mâchonnant un chewing-gum, avant de démarrer trop loin de toute l'agitation qui régnait naturellement autour de lui, trop loin de la réalité, il ne vint pas à l'esprit de Seto de le reprendre et d'exiger de lui qu'il s'exécute dans la seconde suivante. Il ne se fit même pas la remarque que l'homme l'avait sûrement reconnu grâce aux infos, et que malgré toute l'attention de Sanae, elle aurait tout de même pu lui dégoter un homme plus recommandable pour le conduire à destination qu'un vulgaire chauffeur de taxi.

Le parking des urgences était désert. En en voyant l'entrée dont l'arcade était peinte en rouge, surmontée du nom du service en arabe égyptien, Seto se rappela les informations, par lesquelles il avait appris la nouvelle, et s'étonna de l'absence flagrante des journalistes qui, dans le reportage, n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir débarrasser le plancher tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Il eut un violent haut-le-cœur tandis que son pessimisme lui soufflait que ce n'était là que la preuve que tout était fini… qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Il fut tout à coup incapable de faire le moindre geste, planté devant la porte ouverte du taxi, le regard vide, possédé par l'impression vive qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette à qui l'on coupait désormais tous les fils, trop vieille et trop usée pour continuer à servir dans des spectacles. Jamais la perspective de la solitude ne l'avait autant étouffé, ne l'avait autant empli d'effroi – certainement parce qu'il avait la prétention de se croire seul et de s'enorgueillir de cette indifférence, alors qu'en réalité, il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Seto. »

La petite voix éraillée par la fatigue le tira péniblement de sa stase et son cœur fit un bond quand il découvrit son petit frère à quelques mètres de lui, et fit une nouvelle chute, lourd comme une pierre, jusqu'au fond de son estomac, quand il rencontra son visage hermétiquement fermé, à peine trahi par la légère incertitude qu'il décelait dans son regard sombre. Seto n'osa bouger, pour la première fois déboussolé et persuadé que son frère le détestait. Il ne savait quel comportement adopter face à Makuba, qui le toisait toujours de sa place, maintenant une distance qui lui labourait le cœur.

« Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre… », reprit le cadet en désignant vaguement les étages supérieurs du menton – l'hésitation qui perçait dans sa voix laissait à penser que lui non plus ne savait quel attitude observer. « Si tu veux la voir, tu devrais entrer. »

Son regard était vitreux, creusé de cernes violets profonds témoignant de sa nuit agitée où il n'avait pas trouvé un seul instant de répit. Il avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches pour en cacher les tremblements nerveux. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés trahissaient ses vaines tentatives de tromper son anxiété. Seule l'absence d'agitation crispant les traits de son visage était le détail optimiste de la situation : Anera n'était peut-être pas remise, mais elle ne les avait pas pour autant quittés.

Makuba tourna les talons Seto resta à sa place, l'observant disparaître dans l'entrée des urgences. Le chauffeur de taxi choisit cet instant pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir, l'obligeant à remettre en route ses fonctions motrices et reprendre ses esprits basiques, suffisamment pour sortir ses maigres bagages du coffre et mettre l'argent convenu dans la main tendue de l'homme. Sans un regard en arrière ni même une parole, le chauffeur remonta dans son véhicule et le laissa seul, planté sur le parking désert.

Il traîna plus qu'il ne conduisit sa carcasse dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital où, à sa surprise, il y retrouva son frère, patientant près de l'accueil. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il sembla hésiter un instant, puis il se dirigea vers lui et lui prit, sans un mot, l'un de ses sacs des mains et l'invita d'un regard rapide à le suivre. Le cœur de Seto se réchauffa à cet instant fugace où Makuba lui avait prouvé que s'il lui en voulait, il ne lui était pas hostile au point d'avoir rompu le lien qu'ils avaient tissé lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés orphelins.

« Ils ont arrêtés les examens quand ils ont compris qu'ils n'en trouveraient pas la cause », annonça Makuba de sa voix éraillée. « Physiquement, elle devrait s'en sortir, théoriquement. Mais… elle s'enfonce. »

« Comment ça ? », fit prudemment Seto.

« Quand est-ce que tu l'admettras ? », s'écria brusquement Makuba en faisant volte-face. « Anera n'est pas… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, mais son regard soudainement flamboyant lui renvoya au visage tout le ressentiment qu'il avait contenu face à son entêtement d'oublier délibérément qu'il y avait un fossé entre eux et Anera au regard de ce qu'elle était vraiment. Lui, il y avait cru dès l'instant où elle les avait fait venir au Royaume des Duellistes, et il avait supporté le comportement de Seto qui continuait de faire et de penser comme si de rien n'était. Maintenant qu'elle était clouée dans un lit d'hôpital et que le diagnostic n'avait rien d'encourageant, il ne pouvait plus cacher toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, toute la rancune que cela avait engendré, rendu trop faible par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse qui lui rongeait les entrailles, d'autant plus que c'était cette différence qui la menaçait.

« Elle ne revient pas », reprit plus doucement Makuba en détournant le regard. « Elle ne plonge pas comme une flèche, mais… »

Il ne termina pas plus sa phrase qu'il ne l'avait fait avant, et laissa tomber le sac de Seto près des sièges d'un couloir vide. Des vestes étaient posées sur les dossiers des sièges, et le cœur de Seto manqua un battement quand il reconnu l'habituelle veste de cuir noire d'Atem. Bien sûr. Il aurait dû y penser : Yûgi a également été blessé la nuit dernière…

« Ils sont partis déjeuner, Atem est dans la chambre de Yûgi », précisa Makuba en interceptant le regard de Seto observant les vêtements abandonnés.

Pour toute réponse, l'aîné hocha la tête et arracha son regard de la veste de cuir pour mieux regarder les autres. Il ne reconnaissait pas particulièrement ce qu'il y avait, mais la veste blanche féminine devait être celle de Gardner, et la noire de costume à côté semblait davantage indiquée pour Taylor. Le blouson bleu jeté sur l'un des sièges ressemblait à Wheeler. Ils étaient donc tous présents… Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, étant donné leur fâcheuse tendance à rester en groupe continuellement.

« Où est-elle ? », questionna Seto.

« Chambre 203, au bout du couloir à droite. Mais n'y va pas maintenant, Sheryl est avec elle. »

« Sheryl ? »

« C'est son amie, Seto. En plus, elle sait mieux s'occuper des chevaux que nous, Cataracte avait besoin d'elle. Elle est arrivée en même temps que Pegasus. »

Seto accusa le coup, tandis que des conclusions lui griffaient le cœur et que des interrogations tournoyaient dans sa tête. Ainsi, Pegasus et Sheryl avaient été prévenus avant lui, Makuba ne l'avait pas appelé pour l'avertir de ce qui était arrivé et semblait attacher plus d'importance à la présence de Sheryl et de Pegasus qu'à la sienne. Que Sheryl ait été prévenue d'urgence si Cataracte rentrait en ligne de compte était une chose, mais Pegasus ? _Elle est légalement sa fille_, songea-t-il amèrement, se souvenant des nombreuses fois où elle l'avait défendu de dire du mal de son père adoptif, parce qu'elle lui portait de l'affection. Mais lui était celui qui l'avait hébergé, il était son ami, celui qui l'avait aidé dans l'apprentissage de la direction d'entreprise en dépit du fait qu'elle allait reprendre son concurrent principal. Pourquoi pareille différence… ?

Il donna le change au coup qu'il avait encaissé en cherchant à en apprendre plus sur les circonstances de l'agression. Makuba ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, observant le ciel à travers la fenêtre, avant de lâcher, laconique :

« Anera a été invoquée lors d'un duel qui s'est déroulé pendant qu'elle était aux prises avec l'homme qu'elle avait épousé lorsqu'elle est devenue Reine, après la disparition d'Atem. Yûgi était dans la chambre d'à côté. »

Cela expliquait tout comme presque rien. Seto avait vaguement souvenir d'avoir entendu parler d'un homme qu'elle avait épousé mais malgré tout privé de pouvoirs et qui, pour se venger, avait demandé à son ancêtre de la sceller dans la pierre pour lui usurper son trône. Visiblement, ce type avait la rancune tenace… et sanguinaire. Mais le duel ? Par qui avait-il été mené ? Contre qui ? Qui avait défié l'autre ? Et qui, surtout, n'avait pas été fichu soit de la protéger, soit de choisir de ne pas l'invoquer au regard de ses faibles compétences et des risques, de ce fait, qu'Anera encourrait ?

Le jeune homme porta une main à sa tête, où ses interrogations le tourmentaient plus que de raisons. Plus qu'autre chose, c'était cette assimilation subite de la véritable nature d'Anera, qui s'imposait désormais avec la force innée de l'évidence, qu'il avait du mal à digérer. Makuba avait été clair sur ce point : si elle s'enfonçait, ce n'était pas à cause de son corps humain, mais de son métabolisme hybride, qui nécessitait l'énergie de sa monstruosité, pour la faire vivre. Seto se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils, la tête entre les mains.

« Et… Yûgi ? », demanda-t-il faiblement, sans trop savoir où il voulait en venir – et où il allait.

« Ils l'ont sauvé. »

Dieu merci. Seto avait été confronté, enfant, à la mort de sa mère, puis à la disparition de son père, mais jamais il n'avait vécu une situation aussi difficile qu'en cet instant – jamais il n'avait été confronté à la fragilité de la vie avec autant de force. Que Yûgi s'en soit sorti éveillait en lui un espoir lui permettant de souffler, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur. Ses nerfs malmenés se dénouèrent légèrement, soulagés d'un peu de sa tension.

« Tu as mangé ? », interrogea soudainement Seto, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Il perçut un vague mouvement du côté de la fenêtre, avant que Makuba ne lui réponde :

« Pas encore. Je… Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Vas-y. Tu as passé la nuit entière à veiller, ça te fera du bien. »

« Je n'ai pas… »

« Ecoute », l'interrompit Seto en braquant sur lui un regard ferme. « Anera ne va pas s'enfuir, tu l'as dit toi-même, et faire une grève de la faim ne la fera pas revenir plus rapidement. Que tu le crois ou non, malgré tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire de travers, elle est mon amie, et je l'aime. J'ai une trouille bleue de la perdre, et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est que toi aussi tu te trouves mal. Alors s'il te plaît, cesse de faire l'enfant et va manger ! »

L'air consterné qu'afficha Makuba le déstabilisa : c'était bien la dernière réaction qu'il s'était attendu de voir sur le visage de son frère. Lorsqu'il s'était lancé dans cette tirade à cœur ouvert, il avait parié que le ton sur lequel il avait parlé l'aurait davantage éloigné de lui, nourrissant le ressentiment qu'il avait pu lire dans son regard. Visiblement, cela eu un effet tout à fait inverse, puisque Makuba finit par acquiescer, l'air penaud, avant de partir en direction du réfectoire. Lorsque son frère eu disparu, Seto soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Bon sang.

« J'ignorais qu'il fallait attendre qu'un de tes proches soit entre la vie et la mort pour que tu dises ce genre de choses. »

Seto se détesta d'avoir sursauté, surtout si l'auteur de sa surprise se trouvait être précisément Atem, aigri par le manque de sommeil et froid par la rancune qu'il conservait à son égard. Lui aussi avait une mine de déterré, mais son regard flamboyait d'une lueur belliqueuse que Seto ne lui avait connu que dans les situations qui comprenaient la mise en jeu de la vie de ses amis – ou un affrontement avec lui, depuis qu'ils étaient séparés et en de mauvais termes. Cette façon de ne jamais se laisser abattre l'avait toujours fasciné, faisant écho à la sienne sauf que visiblement, Atem était plus coriace que lui.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Atem », grogna Seto en retournant dans sa contemplation du mur d'en face.

« Je sais. »

_Mais j'aurais aimé que tu parles ainsi de moi_. Ces mots restèrent en suspens entre eux, non-dits dont ils avaient tous les deux conscience et dont le poids se faisait sentir sur ses épaules. Un de plus ou un de moins, à l'heure qu'il était, où était la différence ? Seto se leva, passa à côté d'Atem et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Anera.

La porte était légèrement entrouverte. Il la poussa.

« … arrêter les concours. Je suis fatiguée de les courir, et Noah me reproche un peu trop souvent d'être trop absente. Faut dire aussi qu'il est tout seul, dans son monde, il n'a que moi… Tu sais, je pense me lancer dans l'élevage. Hécate ferait une excellente poulinière ! Et je ne te parle pas d'Epsylon. Avec un tel caractère et potentiel… Je suis sûre que Rebecca adorerait l'emmener en concours. Je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup de potentiel. T'en pense quoi, toi ? Je l'entraînerais. Je pense m'installer dans le Montana… ou en Floride, ce sera plus pratique pour nous. Comme ça, tu pourras venir me voir plus facilement. Parce que tu viendras me voir, hein. T'as intérêt à venir me voir. Parce que je suis venue, moi, pour te voir, à m'asseoir sur ce putain de tabouret qui me fait super mal au cul. T'as intérêt à venir me voir, avec ton saleté de canasson. »

Sa main serrait celle de la jeune femme avec tant de force qu'elle aurait pu lui broyer les os ses larmes emportaient dans leur sillage des traces de son mascara qu'elle avait sûrement dû appliquer la veille, avant d'apprendre la tragique nouvelle. Ses cheveux blonds, qu'il avait vu si disciplinés les rares fois où il l'avait rencontrée, étaient négligemment ramenés en une queue de cheval, et ses vêtements étaient froissés par le voyage et l'urgence qui l'avait agitée. Sheryl, qui lui était toujours apparue si sophistiquée, si attentionnée envers son apparence, avait laissé tomber toute sa superficialité en venant à cet hôpital, et c'était sans doute cette soudaine fragilité qui le frappa et l'empêcha de passer le pas de cette porte. Dans la famille Kaiba, il n'avait jamais été question de faire état de faiblesse. Ces émotions comme le chagrin ou le désespoir étaient à garder pour la chambre à coucher, voire même à bannir de toute sa jeune existence, jamais Seto n'avait été autorisé à les éprouver il avait donc appris à ne pas les affronter. Que Sheryl ne se gêne pas de faire tomber ce masque d'arrogance et d'insolence qu'elle portait en toutes circonstances pour se laisser submerger par ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment en cet instant, pour prouver à quiconque que cette femme, là, allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, était une personne qui lui était chère, aurait pu attiser la colère de son père. Seto, au contraire, en eu le cœur soudainement serré.

Dans sa souffrance, Sheryl était plus digne que lui.

Incapable de signaler sa présence, Seto referma la porte doucement derrière lui et s'adossa au mur en soufflant, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le temps qu'il avait écouté sa sœur adoptive parler à Anera. En face de lui, le nom indiqué sous le numéro de chambre faisait état de la présence de Yûgi pour une raison obscure, Seto s'avança et pénétra dans la chambre silencieuse, habitée par les seuls marqueurs réguliers du monitoring attestant de la vitalité et de la tranquillité du sommeil de Yûgi. Le jeune PDG s'approcha à pas de loups du lit, contemplant le mince corps étendu sous les couvertures blanches, observant le visage détendu du jeune homme aux yeux améthyste, aux cheveux tricolores hérissés en pointes. L'exubérant et pourtant si introverti, timide et peu assuré Yûgi Mûto, le jeune homme intelligent qui avait su déjouer les pièges qu'on lui tendait, suivre un instinct efficace et espérer encore en l'avenir alors que tout semblait perdu. Yûgi Mûto.

_C'aurait pu être lui._

Leurs visages étaient si semblables. Leurs yeux, quelques peu différents dans la forme, avaient cette même fascinante couleur violette. Leurs improbables coiffures n'avaient de différence que leurs mèches blondes. C'aurait pu être lui. Ici, comme dans le lit d'à côté. C'aurait pu être lui. Seto ferma les yeux, alors que des larmes montaient inexorablement, désireuses de s'enfuir. C'aurait pu être lui.

Il ne savait pas comment appeler les choses. Signe ? Coïncidence ? Ou fruit du hasard ? Yûgi et Anera étaient les deux victimes d'une agression qui aurait pu leur coûter la vie – qui peut encore coûter la vie de son amie. Leurs visages, leurs cheveux, leurs yeux. Leurs physiques. Ils étaient si semblables. Trop semblables. Et le seul message qu'ils lui renvoyaient, c'était : c'aurait pu être lui. Et toi, tu es là, impuissant. C'aurait pu être lui.

Bon Dieu, c'aurait pu être Atem allongé là, entre la vie et la mort. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé était un crève-cœur pour Seto. Une dispute de trop pour une âme finalement trop fragile pour endurer autant de souffrances. Et c'aurait pu être lui. _Sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil, comme elle est aussi fragile pour Yûgi et Anera. Tous dans le même bateau. Tu continues ta route parce qu'il est encore en vie, mais il n'est pas éternel. Regarde-les, vois où ils sont. C'est possible aussi que ça lui arrive. Il n'est pas éternel. Il est mortel. Il peut être tué à tout instant, dans une bataille comme au coin de la rue. Et toi… Et toi, t'es là. Comme le grand con que tu es._

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et il s'enfuit de la chambre de Yûgi. Il s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital lorsqu'il rencontra, dans le couloir attenant où il avait posé ses sacs, Maximilien Pegasus. La fureur froide qu'il voyait flamber dans son regard le fit tressaillir, et la crainte soudaine que cet homme au visage hermétiquement fermé lui inspira en cet instant l'empêcha de se détester de se montrer si vulnérable. Pegasus était, en cet instant, proprement terrifiant.

« Kaiba », salua-t-il d'une voix polaire où planait la menace. « J'avoue que plus que jamais, j'ai du mal à me réjouir de ta présence. »

« C'est… réciproque », articula Seto, la gorge nouée.

« Sauf que ton sentiment m'est complètement égal. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ta personne. Je ne t'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié, comme tu m'as toujours détesté, mais là… Tu as atteint de tels sommets que j'éprouve quelques difficultés à ne pas réclamer ta mise à la porte sans aucune forme de procès. »

« Tu n'en as pas le pouvoir. »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu as beau avoir déclaré à la face du monde que tu allais devenir son mari, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis son père. »

Le rappel lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, tandis que la conclusion tue par Pegasus résonnait dans son esprit : _J'ai toute la légitimité que je veux pour t'interdire l'accès de sa chambre._

« Tu… Tu ne ferais pas ça. Je suis son ami. »

« Tu es celui qui l'a mise dans ce lit », gronda-t-il en élevant légèrement le ton, sans pour autant élever la voix.

« Quoi ? », fit-il, abasourdi. « Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Et c'est justement ta putain d'inaction qui l'a clouée là-dedans ! », s'emporta-t-il sans crier gare. « Si tu l'avais écoutée, si tu avais… cessé de la nier… »

La fureur douloureuse difficilement contenue de Pegasus suintait de chacun de ses mots, l'empêchant de terminer ses phrases. Elle poignardait Seto là où ça faisait mal, alors qu'il se prenait en pleine figure l'amour inconditionnel que l'homme vouait à Anera et le profond dégoût qu'il lui inspirait désormais. Sous le regard incandescent, haineux, de Pegasus, il se sentait minuscule et ridicule son orgueil, sa fierté, fuirent lâchement, l'abandonnant là, à la merci des humeurs de l'homme dont il avait toujours contesté la puissance, alors qu'il savait intimement qu'il lui serait toujours supérieur.

« Cela dit, tu devrais te réjouir de ne pas être le seul responsable », reprit Pegasus d'une voix péniblement maîtrisée. « Vous avez intérêt à vous bouger rapidement, du moins avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Crois-moi, Kaiba. Si jamais la situation n'a pas évolué lorsqu'elle sera de nouveau parmi nous, si tu continues à agir de sorte qu'elle s'entêtera encore et toujours à risquer sa peau et celle de ses fils pour ta belle gueule, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Ca vaut aussi pour toi, Atem », fit-il en se tournant vers le concerné, assis sur l'une des chaises, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. « Je me moque que tu sois le frère qu'elle adore. Si me détester pour ce que je serais susceptible de faire lui permet de continuer à vivre, je le ferais. »

Et ses promesses n'avaient rien de menaces en l'air. Il était plus que mortellement sérieux, alors qu'il toisait d'un regard mauvais Seto avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, le laissant planté là, troublé, tourmenté et… tremblant. Si l'agression d'Anera avait ébranlé ses défenses, la fureur de Pegasus les avait littéralement balayées. Celui-ci assena le coup fatal lorsque, avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir, il lança :

« Je pensais qu'avec le temps, tu finirais par te faire à cette idée, mais encore une fois, je me suis planté sur ton compte. Ca ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit que la réalité dépasse le simple statut légal. Alors, pour bien te faire comprendre l'étendue de la situation, je t'interdis de revenir ici. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage, et la dernière chose qu'avait désormais envie de faire Seto était de désobéir à Pegasus. A cet instant, il était sûr d'au moins une chose : l'ancien PDG était prêt à tout pour protéger _sa fille_. Combien de temps Seto resta-t-il figé dans le silence du couloir, ne remarquant même pas qu'Atem n'avait pas osé intervenir pour défendre sa cause tandis que Pegasus l'accusait aussi d'avoir immobilisé Yûgi et Anera à l'hôpital, mais lorsqu'il bougea, l'homme avait disparu dans la chambre d'Anera, dont la porte était hermétiquement close. Le jeune PDG l'observa quelques minutes sans rien dire, sentant peser sur sa nuque le regard d'Atem qui avait levé la tête à son premier mouvement en direction de la chambre puis, adressant mentalement à son amie inconsciente une parole d'encouragement, il entreprit de quitter le couloir et, accessoirement, l'hôpital.

« Depuis quand obéis-tu à Pegasus ? », interrogea Atem alors que Seto se saisissait de ses sacs, sur un ton davantage circonspect qu'il n'était agressif.

Le jeune homme tripota un instant l'anse de l'un de ses sacs, tandis que l'avertissement de Pegasus se superposait à l'image de la chambre où son amie reposait. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis se tourna vers son ex amant. Le regard violine d'Atem était neutre, dépourvu de l'étincelle belliqueuse qui l'avait animé quelques instants plus tôt.

« Depuis qu'Anera est allongée dans un lit d'hôpital et que je n'ai aucun pouvoir de l'en sortir », finit-il par répondre, soudainement étrangement serein.

Il se sentait ridicule. Sagement alignés sous son nez, ses trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus l'observaient de leur œil semblable à une bille bleue légèrement translucide, immobiles, tandis qu'il les toisait d'un regard mauvais, les accusant presque de l'avoir entraîné dans cette grotesque situation. Affalé sur bureau de sa chambre d'hôtel, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, il soupira d'exaspération et d'irritation en enfonçant la tête dans le creux de ses bras, un rire amer au bord des lèvres. Au moins, il pourrait dire à quiconque voudrait l'entendre qu'il avait essayé.

Il avait cherché des réponses auprès de ses cartes, en pensant que si ce fameux cœur des cartes, dont n'arrêtait pas de parler Atem et ses amis, existait vraiment, alors ses Dragons l'auraient entendu. Ils l'auraient aidé, au moins à savoir comment allait Anera, ce qui se passait quand un monstre était envoyé au cimetière… S'ils savaient ce qu'il allait se passer, maintenant. Mais elles étaient restées muettes, et, au bout d'une heure à ressasser la situation, parler, grogner, allant même jusqu'à supplier, tout en bougeant distraitement les cartes pour les aligner soigneusement sur une même ligne et en instaurant entre elles des intervalles réguliers, il s'était senti envahi par une vague de rage et d'amertume qui l'avait étalé sur son bureau, tué… par le ridicule.

Il avait interrogé des cartes. Pendant plus d'une heure. Il avait interrogé des cartes ! Bon sang, il s'était planté devant ses Dragons qui, même s'il les aimait et même s'ils lui étaient fidèles depuis qu'il avait commencé à maîtrisé les arcanes du jeu, n'étaient que des cartes. Des bouts de carton sur lesquels était imprimée leur image. Comment… Quand en était-il arrivé là ? Visiblement, l'agression d'Anera et l'avertissement mortel de Pegasus l'avait plus ébranlé que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre.

D'un geste sec, il rassembla ses cartes et les rangea soigneusement. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, il devait bien être quelque chose comme midi, mais le décalage horaire l'achevait à petit feu. Le poids de ses épaules s'alourdissait, son énergie s'amenuisait et n'était bientôt plus en mesure de l'aider à tenir debout. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il était attendu quelque part… ou s'il était pressé. En venant, il avait tout plaqué, scandale et procès, sans considération aucune, et désormais, son esprit était bien trop occupé à penser à son amie inconsciente et aux menaces de son père adoptif pour s'occuper de son entreprise. Comme il était étrange de voir à quel point la place que prenait la KaibaCorp dans sa vie et son esprit s'était réduite en l'espace de quelques heures ! Cette constatation le troubla, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher d'envisager d'aller se glisser entre les draps et de remettre tout cela à plus tard. Désormais, tout pourrait attendre.

« Non, Atem n'attend pas. »

Il sursauta. Cet endroit, il l'avait déjà vu, il y a quelques temps – si tant est que l'on puisse le… _reconnaître_. Cette voix, il l'avait déjà entendue – outre le fait que ce soit la sienne, si on laissait de côté les milliers d'année qui séparaient les cordes vocales qui en disposait. Il était au milieu de nulle part, enveloppé d'un bourdonnement en sourdine de nombreuses voix qui se turent dès l'instant où le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus qu'était devenu Seth avait pris la parole.

La même expression sévère et impérieuse qu'il avait eue la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans ce demi-songe se peignait sur sa tête busquée, trop précise pour être une expression naturelle chez un dragon, et son regard d'acier bleu le dévisageait minutieusement, réprobateur et méfiant. Seto constata qu'il n'éprouvait plus d'agressivité à son égard, ce qui le rasséréna un peu, assez pour se sentir moins inférieur en présence de la créature, comme cela avait été le cas lors de leur première entrevue.

« Je crois que c'était aussi le message subliminal de Pegasus », répondit Seto en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Probable. Il est sans doute plus clairvoyant que toi à ce sujet. »

Le jeune homme vrilla sur le Dragon un regard noir. La créature se contenta d'hausser un sourcil écailleux, peu sensible à la remontrance silencieuse de Seto.

« Ne prétends pas le contraire. Jusqu'ici, tous les avertissements que nous t'avons donné sont tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd, tu as couché avec un autre, ce qui n'a pas arrangé la situation, et maintenant… »

« Anera est dans un lit d'hôpital », acheva-t-il d'un ton amer.

Le silence qui les enveloppa fut particulièrement inconfortable.

« Au moins… Tu as essayé de prendre contact. C'est un sacré progrès. »

« Vous m'avez entendu ? »

« N'insulte pas notre condition, s'il te plaît », grogna Seth en découvrant légèrement ses crocs. « Ce qu'ils disent, ce qu'ils croient sans jamais l'avoir vu jusqu'ici n'est pas qu'une divagation. Et si ça peut t'éviter de te sentir ridicule la prochaine fois : tu n'as pas besoin des cartes. »

Seto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se souvenant, irrité, de cette heure passée à adresser des prières silencieuses à trois cartes, tout seul, dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

« Vous auriez pu me répondre, au lieu de me laisser en plan, comme un imbécile. »

« Je te réponds, figure-toi. Ce n'est pas parce que notre esprit existe que nous pouvons nous matérialiser à tout instant, à chaque fois que tu nous le demanderas… »

Il s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils autant que le pouvait un dragon qui n'en avait presque pas. Seto, reconnaissant un signe de concentration, prit soin de le laisser seul avec ses réflexions. Avec tout ça, il commençait à accorder un peu d'importance à la patience.

« Peut-être… que tu devrais essayer de nous invoquer comme tu le fais au cours d'un duel. »

Seto resta comme deux ronds de flanc l'espace de quelques secondes avant de pester, s'insultant silencieusement. Il était réputé être intelligent et tout le toutim, et pourtant, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette solution, alors même qu'il avait par centaine de fois fait appel à la puissance de Seth, que celui-ci lui avait volontiers accordé le temps de vaincre ses adversaires. Quelque part, discuter avec lui revenait au même : après tout, lors de la finale du tournoi qu'Illusions Industries avait organisé sur l'Île aux Dragons, il avait refusé d'attaquer le Magicien des Ténèbres, tout comme celui-ci était resté muet aux ordres d'Atem. Si ce n'était pas de leur volonté propre, à quoi était-ce dû ? Il aurait pu répondre à une défaillance technique, mais depuis qu'Anera avait commencé à lever la main sur lui chaque fois qu'il émettait cette hypothèse pour expliquer un phénomène étrange au cours d'un duel, il s'était bien gardé de le faire.

De plus, Seth lui avait parlé, juste avant de quitter l'arène et de s'envoyer tout seul au cimetière. Ou était-ce un autre membre de sa famille ? Après tout, il ne savait même pas quel Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus était Seth. Enfin, sans doute était-ce parce que son acceptation – bancale – de l'idée que ses cartes ne soient pas que des cartes était toute récente qu'il n'avait pas pensé à faire le rapprochement avec l'invocation de la créature pour lui… _parler_.

« Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? », finit par demander Seto, après quelques instants où ils restèrent silencieux, ailleurs.

Seth l'observa, puis, baissant légèrement le cou, il soupira.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Une bouffée de colère l'assaillit, et il eu toutes les peines du monde à maîtriser sa voix.

« Tout ça pour ça ? Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser tranquille, si c'est pour me dire que tu ne sais pas. »

« Et comment veux-tu que je le sache ? », rétorqua Seth sur le même ton, le toisant, irrité. « Je ne suis pas devin. Je ne peux pas deviner la suite des évènements, je ne l'ai pas vécue ! Tout est entre Atem et toi. »

« Mais pourquoi ! », lâcha Seto en levant les bras au ciel, agacé. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout dépend de notre vie sentimentale ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit vie sentimentale. Je parle d'Atem et de toi, uniquement de vous deux. »

« Arrête de me parler en énigme, c'est énervant. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus, hein ? Il y a cinq milles ans, j'ai tout perdu, parce que j'ai refusé de reconnaître que mes sentiments étaient bien plus forts que ma volonté, que moi. Et j'avais peur. L'époque n'était pas idéale pour des relations homosexuelles. Atem aussi. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui es dans la même situation. Malgré tout, je ne peux prédire comment tu vas réagir aux évènements, mais j'ai dans l'idée que le pardon n'est pas pour demain, ni pour toi, ni pour Atem. Alors, si vous ne pouvez pas faire profil bas au profit de l'autre, faîtes-le au profit du reste de l'humanité… au profit de vos amis, d'Anera. N'entravez pas les pas de l'autre, travaillez main dans la main. Mets de côté tes préjugés sur le surnaturel et affrontes ce qui t'arrives comme ça vient, sans réfléchir, en faisant confiance à ton instinct. Et peut-être que ça fonctionnera. Peut-être… Qu'on ne revivra pas l'époque sombre du règne d'Anera. »

L'époque sombre du règne d'Anera. L'idée d'une Reine arrachant la vie à autrui à tour de bras s'imposa à son esprit il tenta de la chasser, mais rien n'y fit. Elle resta gravée là, suggestion intense dont il ne connaissait pas la source.

« Elle ne ferait jamais ça… », murmura-t-il, ayant la sensation de chercher à se convaincre d'une chose dont il aurait dû avoir la certitude sans plus d'efforts.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire », répondit Seth en posant la tête sur le sol imaginaire où ils se tenaient. « Elle est sauvagerie et amour, cruauté et sacrifice. Elle ne connaît pas de limites… Tu n'as pas vécu à cette époque, où elle n'a pas été Reine, mais tyran. Anera est capable de donner tout son être, mais la contrepartie est malheureusement trop lourde. »

« Elle n'est pas un monstre… », protesta faiblement Seto.

« Non. Elle est le côté sombre du Pharaon, son _instrument_. »

Ils s'observèrent un instant, alors que le regard d'acier du Dragon reflétait toute la souffrance de cette époque où il avait perdu son amour et son amie, métamorphosée en une créature muée par la douleur, raisonnée par la souffrance, attachant à la vie des autres la même valeur qu'à la sienne. _Avec une telle philosophie, pourquoi…_ Il interrompit sa pensée en surprenant l'étincelle douloureuse dans le regard du Dragon, qui semblait entendre ses pensées. Il comprit instantanément que non, Anera n'aurait jamais songé à s'ôter la vie, parce que la souffrance qu'elle endurait depuis l'annonce de la mort de son frère l'avait tant anéantie qu'elle n'avait plus rien ressenti. Bien qu'elle la ronge, elle n'était plus là au regard de celle qui était alors devenue une marionnette désarticulée ne décidant qu'à l'écoute de son instinct radical – et sanguinaire.

« Et… où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? »

Le soupir qu'il exhala était puissant et étrangement frais. Alors qu'il balaya sa peau et qu'un agréable frisson lui dévalait l'échine, Seto se fit la remarque que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre du souffle d'un dragon.

« Je l'ignore. Quand nous sommes envoyés au cimetière, nous ne savons pas où nous allons pour récupérer notre énergie, si ce n'est au Royaume des Ombres… »

« Le Royaume des Ombres ? », coupa Seto, alors que cette mention ne lui était pas inconnue – mais à laquelle il n'avait jamais adressé la moindre importance.

« C'est l'endroit où nous vivons classiquement », grogna Seth de mauvaise grâce, alors qu'il comprenait que son descendant n'avait pas prêté attention à cette dimension avant. « Nous ne sommes que des esprits, des murmures dans ce Royaume. Mais dans son cas… C'est tellement plus délicat. Timaeus, Critias et Ermocrate n'ont jamais connu la situation, parce que quand ils ont été joués pour la première fois, leurs corps humain étaient morts depuis des lustres. »

« Mais combien de temps va durer son coma ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache, nous n'avons jamais essayé pour voir. »

Il y avait un soupçon d'accusation dans sa voix, qui lui rappela celle que Pegasus faisait peser sur ses épaules. Cette culpabilité qu'ils lui foutaient dans les mains sans lui demander son avis commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait dirigé le couteau qui l'avait blessée, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait envoyée au cimetière. D'ailleurs…

« Tu dois bien savoir, toi, qui l'a jouée sans avoir su la protéger. »

Seth ouvrit légèrement la gueule, prêt à répondre au tac-au-tac, le dévisagea l'espace d'une seconde et se ravisa. Cette battue en retraite cachait quelque chose qui ne lui disait rien de bon, et ne lui inspirait que de l'animosité.

« Tu le sais, non ? »

« Ce qui ne m'oblige pas pour autant à te répondre. »

« Anera est inconsciente ! », s'emporta-t-il brusquement. « J'ai le droit de savoir qui l'a mise dans cet état ! »

« Ce n'est que maintenant que personne ne sait si elle va vraiment s'en sortir que tu te soucies de son état de santé, des causes de ses faiblesses ! », rugit Seth.

Il se figea, douché par la voix tonnante du dragon qui lui vrilla les tympans et bouscula son esprit sans ménagement. Si, au début de leur entretien, il avait eu l'impression d'être redevenu l'égal de son ancêtre, cette sensation avait mis les voiles en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il se sentait tout petit, sous le regard incandescent du Dragon, qui ne cachait plus les sentiments qu'il éprouvait réellement à son égard. C'était une idée ou tout le monde semblait lui vouer la même considération qu'à un rat d'égouts ?

« Ce que tu peux être hypocrite », cingla Seth. « Même moi, je n'ai jamais attendu de voir Kisara ou Anera au bord du gouffre pour m'inquiéter pour elles, même quand j'étais séparé d'Atem. »

« Mais elle… Pegasus disait quand elle reviendrait… »

« Pegasus est mort d'angoisse, il ne peut que croire en son rétablissement, c'est son seul moyen de s'en sortir. Personne ne sait si Anera se réveillera un jour. »

L'annonce tomba comme un couperet, tranchant les minces certitudes qu'il avait à défaut d'avoir été véritablement informé des évènements. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'_on ne savait pas si elle allait se réveiller_. Makuba n'avait pas affiché une expression qui l'aurait mis dans ce doute. Atem n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Et Pegasus l'avait menacé en prenant comme point de référence le jour où elle se réveillerait. Comment aurait-il pu savoir…

« Son énergie de monstre va la dévorer si son corps humain n'est pas en mesure de la supporter. Elle a besoin de toute son énergie vitale pour supporter la récupération du cimetière, et ce sont deux choses indépendantes. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu as dit… que Timaeus et les autres n'avaient jamais tenté l'expérience. »

« Tu écoutes quand on te parle ? Ce n'est pas pour s'amuser qu'elle revient une semaine par mois au Royaume des Duellistes ! »

Si l'exaspération condescendante de Seth lui porta sur les nerfs, il n'en montra rien. Pendant un moment, le Dragon et le jeune homme se toisèrent en chiens de faïence, l'un comme l'autre tentant de maîtriser le maelström de leurs émotions, mais une chose était certaine : l'un comme l'autre était rongé par l'inquiétude, les rendant aigris et agressifs. Finalement, Seth rompit le contact visuel et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Seto intrigué, celui-ci se retourna mais ne vit rien de particulier, si ce n'était que le blanc qui s'étirait à perte de vue perdait de sa clarté au profit d'un gris tirant sur le noir à mesure qu'il se répandait dans leur direction. Seth ramena son attention sur Seto, lequel conservait les yeux rivés sur la lente progression de la nappe unie, sourcils froncés.

« N'oublie pas ce que t'as dit Pegasus », fit Seth sur un ton qui trahissait légèrement son empressement. « Fais en sorte que la situation s'arrange. Au moins, que vous ne vous sautiez pas à la gorge à chaque fois que vous vous croisez. Ne dénigre plus jamais les croyances d'Atem, ou gardes pour toi tes observations. N'envenime plus jamais la situation. Sinon… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. A mesure qu'il prodiguait ses instructions, son corps s'était effacé pour ne devenir plus qu'une tâche floue sur la mer noire qui l'avait enveloppé. Puis, d'un seul coup, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

.*.

Sheryl l'observa longuement, l'œil vague, avant de s'effacer pour lui permettre d'entrer dans sa chambre. Après quoi, elle retourna sur son lit, se pelotonna contre la tête en fer, s'enveloppant dans son peignoir fétiche rapiécé par ces soirées passées devant la télé, au coin du feu un bouquin à la main. Il avait conservé l'odeur particulière de son parfum de maison favori, mêlé au feu de bois qu'elle appréciait tant. D'habitude, l'enfiler la rassérénait quelque peu ce soir là, il n'avait pas l'effet recherché.

Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il s'approcha prudemment, prenant place à côté d'elle, au bord du lit. L'une de ses mains vint jouer avec une mèche blonde échappée de sa queue de cheval défaite il ne chercha pas à accrocher son regard, se contentant d'observer ses cheveux s'enrouler et se dérouler autour de son doigt. Le silence s'étendit longuement, mais nul besoin de mots quand la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, et que l'on était réduit à attendre, attendre, impuissant.

Sheryl ne savait plus très bien comment elles s'étaient rencontrées. Ni même comment Anera en était venue à lui parler de sa véritable nature, encore moins comment l'aînée des Kaiba avait accueilli la nouvelle. Sans doute pas aussi mal que le jour où son père était venu la trouver pour lui dire que Noah avait eu un grave accident et que, désormais, le seul moyen de le garder près d'eux était de l'enfermer dans un monde virtuel, dans un… ordinateur. Que si elle voulait converser avec lui, elle devrait se rendre dans la salle informatique du Manoir, qu'elle devrait parler à une machine. Anera n'était pas vraiment humaine, et alors ? Son propre frère survivait au travers de la technologie. On n'était plus à ça près.

Elle lui avait tout confié. Son histoire, son amour pour son frère, sa peine, ses angoisses… et même son amour pour l'ennemi juré de son frère. Leur histoire qui avait tourné court car ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était prêt à renoncer à ses ambitions – vaincre Atem et protéger Atem. Elle avait toujours gardé jalousement cette confidence, autant qu'elle avait pris soin de ne jamais trahir le fait qu'elle savait qui était le père d'Arcanan. Pour une raison qui lui restait encore aujourd'hui inconnue, Sheryl s'était éprise d'une violente amitié pour cette personne pourtant si instable, dont elle avait pu connaître dans les moindres détails les pires côtés, comprenant jusqu'où sa colère pouvait la mener. Elle l'avait pourtant acceptée toute entière. Ses défauts comme ses qualités. Elle n'avait rien rejeté d'elle, ni sa cruauté, ni sa bestialité, ni sa sauvagerie, ni son sombre passé. Elle conservait d'elle cet amour inconditionnel pour son frère, pour ses enfants, pour les valeurs auxquelles elle croit, pour la vie des gens qu'elle aimait. Anera était sa seule amie. Sa première amie. Sa meilleure amie. Sa sœur.

La savoir là-bas, inconsciente, sans savoir si un jour elle reverrait ses améthystes autre part que chez Atem et Yûgi, lui lacérait le cœur.

« Je lui ai dit que je me lancerais peut-être dans l'élevage », fit-elle d'une voix faible sans tourner les yeux dans sa direction. « Ou… Je ne sais pas. Mais je veux arrêter les compétitions. Ca ne me convient plus, tous ces voyages, ces entraînements intensifs… Je veux simplement être avec mes chevaux. Pas les mener au bout de leurs capacités. Je dois bien ça à Hécate, non ? Je lui dois bien ça. »

Il ne lui répondit pas, la laissant continuer son monologue, comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était dans la chambre de son amie, quelques heures plus tôt. Envisager l'avenir était un moyen de tenir la distance, de ne pas se perdre dans sa douleur qui la maintenait enchaînée au présent, à la blessure qu'Anera avait reçue et qui la rendait incapable de sortir du néant dans lequel elle avait plongée. Penser à ses chevaux, à ses précieux amis quadrupèdes l'aidait à échapper à l'étau qui lui enserrait le cœur quelques instants dans la journée. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse connaissance avec les chevaux de la résidence, demain. Elle pourrait sortir faire une petite balade avec l'un d'entre eux… Elle ne savait même pas si ça allait marcher. L'attente était trop imposante et oppressante pour l'oublier, même sur le dos d'un cheval.

Maximilien l'écouta sans jamais l'interrompre, continuant inlassablement d'enrouler la mèche de Sheryl autour de son doigt, de l'observer s'échapper, et de recommencer. L'entendre ainsi divaguer lui serrait le cœur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire quoique ce soit pour lui. Que Yûgi soit sauf l'avait grandement soulagé, mais qu'on lui annonce que ce n'était pas encore le cas d'Anera… que ce n'était pas encore le cas de sa fille l'avait coupé dans son élan. Il aimait beaucoup Yûgi, mais il n'avait pas passé plusieurs années de sa vie avec lui. Avec Anera, si.

Elle était la fille qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su qu'il lui portait de l'affection, et la voir s'entêter pour Kaiba, qui était lui-même trop borné pour l'écouter, l'avait mis plusieurs fois hors de lui. Mais, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte jusqu'où portait ses sentiments, cette affection particulière qu'il avait voué à Anera passées les premières difficultés, lorsqu'il l'avait sortie de sa stèle. Jusqu'ici, le statut légal était resté un simple statut légal, la seule chose qui légitimait sa présence sous son toit, son entretien à ses frais et l'héritage qu'il lui réservait. Il s'en voulait de ne se rendre compte que maintenant, qu'alors qu'il risquait de la perdre, que la réalité avait dépassé le statut légal.

_J'accuse Kaiba de ce que je pourrais moi-même être accusé_, pensa-t-il. _Oh, Any, on est vraiment tous pareils. Plus abrutis les uns que les autres. Toi comprise, petite garce. Si tu ne t'étais pas autant occupée de Kaiba, il se serait peut-être pris en main à force de se retrouver tout seul. Mais tu étais là. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté, hein ?_

Il relâcha la mèche blonde, qui retomba mollement sur le peignoir de Sheryl, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. En la laissant glisser sur son visage, il sentit sous ses doigts la cavité vide de son œil gauche, où l'Œil du Millénium avait usurpé, il fut un temps, la place de son véritable œil. Il aurait pu faire mettre un œil de verre, mais il préférait garder ce souvenir du temps où, obsédé par l'idée de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait, il avait vendu son âme au diable. Si c'était à refaire, jamais il n'accepterait ce cadeau empoisonné, et cette preuve était là pour le lui rappeler.

« Max… », murmura Sheryl après quelques minutes de silence.

« Je me suis occupé de les rendre coupable », expliqua-t-il sans qu'elle eu besoin de lui demander quoique ce soit. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. S'ils avaient fait quelque chose avant, ce ne serait peut-être pas arrivé, cette affaire serait peut-être réglée à l'heure qu'il est. »

« S'il y a une chose qu'Atem et Anera ont en commun, c'est leur capacité à n'éprouver aucun sentiment à l'égard de la mort d'une personne qu'ils détestent. Malgré leur passé, je doute qu'Anera compte assez aujourd'hui pour faire réagir Atem. »

« Mais Yûgi, oui. »

Elle croisa son regard, et à l'étincelle qu'il y décela, il su qu'elle avait comprit où il voulait en venir. La manipulation avait toujours été un domaine dans lequel il avait réussi à se débrouiller, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait faillir, pas maintenant que sa fille avait été mise en danger – et y demeurait encore. Il avait semé la zizanie dans l'esprit des deux jeunes hommes pour les forcer à endosser la responsabilité du drame et les faire réagir comme il l'attendait. En menaçant Seto de ne pas revoir Anera et en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie d'Atem ouverte par l'agression de Yûgi, il comptait bien les voir au moins faire un pas l'un vers l'autre, sans nécessairement retourner à la relation qui les avait jadis unis – il voulait simplement que sa fille soit à l'abri.

Mais elle ne le sera jamais, tant que la vie de son frère sera menacée.

« Tu es cruel avec eux… Tu ne crois pas qu'Atem a déjà suffisamment mal avec sa rupture et ce qui est arrivé à Yûgi pour en plus lui faire croire qu'il est coupable ? »

« Il n'est pas totalement étranger à ce qu'il s'est produit, Sheryl. Et je te l'ai dit. Je refuse que cela arrive encore une fois, et je ne me gênerais plus. Anera ne m'empêchera plus d'agir comme bon me semble. Elle a été trop gentille. »

Sheryl le dévisagea, puis saisit doucement sa main, dont elle caressa le dos du pouce.

« S'il faut en arriver là… »

Le regard qu'il lui renvoya lui déclarait nettement cette certitude. Elle frissonna. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait en tête si jamais les garçons ne se décidaient pas à se réconcilier, de quelque façon que ce soit.

.*.

Assis au bord de son lit, le regard dans le vague, Seto avait l'intime conviction que la réminiscence qu'il avait rêvée n'était pas un hasard.

Seth lui avait parlé de ce qu'était vraiment Anera. Déjà qu'il avait du mal avec la conception d'une femme mi-humaine, mi-monstre, mais savoir qu'elle ait pu, il y a des milliers d'années, être une Reine telle qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à utiliser son propre peuple pour couper tous pouvoirs à son époux une fois qu'il se serait débarrasser d'elle… Non, ce n'était venu qu'après. Ou presque. Il ne savait plus…

Seto se prit la tête entre les mains, gémissant. Son amie, une femme cruelle qui avait été l'instigatrice de tant d'actes atroces. Et Atem… Il ne voulait pas revivre ces sensations. Non, il ne voulait pas être victime de ces mêmes sentiments… d'être tellement étranger à lui-même qu'il n'avait même pas réagi quand Anera l'avait insulté. De n'avoir pas bronché quand elle l'avait violemment giflé, de… de s'être laissé accuser de la mort d'Atem parce qu'il avait fini par croire que c'était vrai. Cette souffrance, cette détresse, cette sensation de n'être… rien. Rien du tout. Il n'avait jamais vu, ni senti, Seth aussi vide que dans cette scène de son passé. Et il ne voulait jamais vivre ça.

Mais étaient-ils vraiment prêts… ? Seto n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait la sensation que s'ils n'essayaient pas de faire quelque chose, ça finirait par dégénérer irréversiblement – si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Et ce n'était pas les menaces de Pegasus qui le faisait penser de la sorte.

Il ne savait pas encore si Atem allait l'écouter. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire, encore moins s'il allait réussir à arranger quoique ce soit. Il n'avait jamais dû s'excuser auprès de quelqu'un, essayer d'arranger les choses avec quelqu'un. Il ne s'était jamais mis en cause, et personne n'avait jamais essayé de le contredire, alors il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Même avec Anera, leurs réconciliations tacites avaient toujours coulé de source. Et si Atem le rembarrait, comme la dernière fois ? Il ne savait pas si, ça, il saurait encore le supporter.

Tout était si différent. Il se souvenait encore de l'avertissement d'Isis, qu'il n'avait, sur le coup, pas pris au sérieux, lorsqu'elle lui avait conseillé d'écouter son instinct, de le suivre plutôt que de le combattre s'il ne voulait pas s'embourber dans un enfer qui lui ferait regretter chacune de ses décisions. Il se souvenait des derniers évènements dans lesquels il fut embarqué bien contre son gré, parce que Makuba l'y avait poussé, ou avait été en danger, ou… quel qu'en soit la raison. Il se souvenait encore de ces évènements où l'ombre de la mort ne s'était pas aventurée au-dessus de leurs têtes. Où il n'avait pas à combattre autre chose que des ennemis dans un duel dans les règles, cartes en main.

Tout ce qui leur tombait dessus avait un goût de réel un peu trop acide.

Seto avisa son portable, abandonné sur le bureau. Il avait conservé son numéro pendant tout ce temps, mais il avait un doute quant à ce que lui ait gardé le même. Cela dit, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres alternatives : il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se dresser cette mystérieuse villa où Anera les avait tous envoyés pour… retrouver le passé d'Atem en temps que Pharaon. Seto gémit. Il voulait bien faire quelques concessions et essayer de se rendre à leurs croyances sans pour autant y accorder une foi pleine et entière, mais l'idée que son ex amant puisse être vieux de cinq milles ans…

_Tu as bien essayé d'invoquer tes Dragons, alors pourquoi pas le passé de Pharaon d'Atem ?_

« Certainement parce que j'ai couché avec », grogna-t-il.

A cette évocation, il eu froid dans le dos. Bien qu'il soit bien conservé compte tenu de son âge, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'apparemment, il avait eu une relation avec un homme _qui n'était pas de son époque_… Lui qui n'avait toujours juré que par la rationalité de sa vie, il était servi. Il ne savait pas encore s'il était désillusionné ou juste fatigué de se battre contre ce que la vie lui réservait dans son lot d'imprévisibilité, qu'il n'avait jamais admis auparavant chez lui. Actuellement, il pensait que prendre les choses telles qu'elles venaient, sans se poser de questions était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire, faute de savoir réellement de quoi il en retournait. Il eut envie de ricaner, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de soupirer en se levant, s'emparant de son téléphone. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré sa rupture d'avec Atem, quoiqu'il puisse en dire ou en montrer s'en était suivi l'éloignement progressif de Makuba, qui avait cessé de le vénérer et de le chérir avec la même ardeur qu'avant. Et maintenant, Anera entre la vie et la mort. Avait-il d'autres choix ?

A sa grande surprise, on décrocha après trois sonneries, mais là où il aurait dû avoir une manifestation de la part de son interlocuteur l'autorisant à poursuivre sur le chemin de la raison de son appel et, accessoirement, lui confirmant qu'il avait bien la personne désirée au bout du fil, le silence masquait sournoisement l'identité souhaitée. Sans trop savoir si c'était bien Atem – après tout, il avait bien pu changer de numéro, entretemps – Seto tenta tout de même une approche.

« Atem ? »

Silence. A peine l'écho du souffle de son interlocuteur. Un silence de mort autour. C'en était presque effrayant, si, toutefois, Seto avait été du genre à être mal à l'aise au téléphone. Quoique, ces derniers temps, il n'était plus trop sûr de quoi il était capable.

« Atem… C'est Seto. »

Au cas où il aurait effacé son numéro et l'aurait oublié. Quand, encore une fois il eut, pour toute réponse, le même silence buté, il sentit sa patience défaillir et réprima à grand-peine un soupir agacé. Ah, un élément encourageant, il n'était pas encore totalement étranger à lui-même.

« Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle. »

« _Ca a l'air pourtant si stupide_ », finit-il par répondre alors que Seto commençait sérieusement à envisager de raccrocher.

Il en sursauta presque. Sa voix déclencha un maelström de sensations étranges qui lui donna mal à la tête. Bon sang. Que c'était bon d'entendre sa voix… et si douloureux. Il percevait le timbre brisé et atone d'Atem au travers du combiné, laminé, abusé par les derniers évènements. A choisir, il aurait préféré qu'Atem ne lui réponde pas, qu'il lui fasse savoir qu'il n'était plus partie intégrante de sa vie plutôt que de savoir qu'il était dans un tel état de détresse.

« Stupide ? », reprit-il quand il fut convaincu de contrôler sa propre voix.

« _C'est de notre faute… Se détester était plus facile, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Oui, c'était tellement plus facile que de s'avouer qu'il n'était rien sans lui.

« _J'envoie Serenity te chercher. C'est une amie d'Anera, ça paraîtra moins louche que si c'était moi qui venait en personne, surtout après… la conférence de presse._ »

Pendant laquelle on avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il soit homosexuel et en couple avec Atem. S'il venait le chercher peu de temps après avoir démenti une telle rumeur, même en qualité de frère d'Anera, c'était prendre des risques qu'il avait cherché à minimiser… aussi mauvais s'était-il montré dans cette entreprise.

« _Tu sais monter à cheval ?_ »

Il fut pris de court par cette question, alors qu'il se remémorait la conférence de presse ou presque tout avait basculé dans sa vie.

« Pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre… », répondit-il, un peu déstabilisé.

« _D'accord. Tu es à quel hôtel ?_ »

Voilà qui était une intéressante question. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Trop préoccupé, il s'était fait mené par le bout du nez par les personnes que Sanae avait dépêchées à son service, sans faire attention à là où on le menait – à cette constatation, il grimaça il aurait pu se faire avoir comme un bleu pendant tout ce temps. Se levant de son lit, il alla farfouiller dans ses documents, trouva le nom et l'adresse qu'il communiqua à Atem. Celui-ci le remercia puis raccrocha.

Seto resta seul avec ses pensées pendant quelques minutes, assis sur le bord de son lit, tripotant machinalement son téléphone. Première étape de passée, Atem acceptait de lui parler, en des termes courtois et sur un ton posé. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir remettre les choses au clair… une bonne fois pour toute. Le jeune homme ignorait ce sur quoi tout cela allait déboucher, mais il avait dans l'idée que son annonce de mariage avec Anera allait nécessairement fausser la donne. Que ce soit pour Atem ou pour lui.

Pendant le quart d'heure suivant, Seto se rendit présentable. Alors qu'il bouclait sa ceinture, le téléphone de sa chambre sonna : la réception lui indiqua qu'une jeune fille désirait monter le voir, l'autorisait-il ? Lorsqu'on lui répondit qu'elle se nommait Serenity après qu'il eu demandé son identité, il confirma qu'elle était attendue, et on la fit monter.

Seto ne s'était jamais arrêté sur le cas de Serenity, certainement en raison de son lien de filiation avec le joueur de seconde zone qu'était Joey Wheeler, qu'il portait tant dans son cœur. Pour autant, dans l'état actuel des choses, il prenait les choses sous un angle nouveau, tant et si bien qu'il en venait à se demander s'il n'allait pas en arriver au point de reconsidérer Wheeler lui-même. Il fut frappé par la différence qui existait entre cet imbécile et la jeune fille qui se tenait là, sur le seuil de sa chambre, sourire léger et apaisant aux lèvres, regard doux et patient. Cette attitude fit refluer de nombreuses émotions qu'il savait ne pas lui appartenir, pour les avoir ressenties lors des réminiscences mettant en scène des bribes de l'histoire de Seth, son ancêtre, lorsqu'il se retrouvait en la compagnie de cette jeune enfant aux cheveux blancs… Kisara. C'est ainsi que Seto se retrouva à apprécier au premier regard Serenity, qu'il fit entrer sans un mot dans sa chambre, soumis à un bien-être qui lui avait toujours manqué. La dernière pièce d'un puzzle émotionnel que le ciel lui offrait aujourd'hui. Anera avait peut-être raison, finalement. Seto n'avait aucune raison d'apprécier Serenity, il ne la connaissait pas et elle était la sœur de Wheeler. Et pourtant, il lui avait fallu que de quelques secondes pour se comprendre que cette jeune fille là serait à jamais son point de repère quand son monde s'écroulerait… comme à présent. Comme cela avait été le cas pour Seth.

« Il y a des journalistes en bas », déclara la jeune fille en s'approchant de la fenêtre. « Nous nous sommes débrouillés pour qu'ils ne découvrent pas la situation de la villa malgré… »

Elle s'interrompit, butant sur ce qu'il devinait, et décida de l'éluder.

« Nous irons à cheval. »

« Ce qui explique la question étrange d'Atem », marmonna Seto, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus claire : « Je ne sais pas monter à cheval. »

« Mais Seth, oui. »

Prendre les choses telles qu'elles arrivent. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Seto avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que désormais, il allait devoir faire confiance à tout ce qui pourrait lui être dit, comme, par exemple, ce qu'impliquait cette affirmation sans appel de la jeune fille. Accepter de ressentir une confiance absolue en Serenity qu'il ne connaissait que de vue était une chose, puisqu'il ne pouvait se battre contre cela – bien forcé d'admettre qu'il n'était pas en mesure de contrôler ses émotions – il l'avait admis reconnaître que ces histoires selon lesquels le passé fusionnait avec le présent en était une autre. Le regard fuyant et l'éloignement de Makuba, Anera dans son lit d'hôpital et la colère d'Atem le forcèrent cependant à renvoyer son rationalisme ricanant et à approfondir la question.

« Les rêves que tu fais, toutes ces réminiscences », lui répondit Serenity en se tournant vers lui, « tout ne serait pas si clair s'il n'existait pas un profond lien entre Seth et toi. Fais-lui confiance, laisse-le t'aider. J'ai essayé, Kisara m'a permis d'apprendre rapidement à tenir sur Cataracte. »

Seto fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as… monté Cataracte ? »

Un sourire amusé accentua la lueur qui dansait dans son regard chocolat, tendre.

« Oui, bien sûr. Il est adorable… quand il veut. »

La précision fit sourire Seto. Le fit sourire… Il n'avait plus souri sincèrement, sereinement, depuis… depuis… Dieux, que cette jeune fille avait un effet apaisant sur son âme !

Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et saisit sa main entre les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes, caressantes, aussi apaisantes que ne l'était sa présence. Seto sentit ses tensions s'envoler tandis qu'il se sentait envahir par l'étrange sensation d'être calme, si étrangère ces derniers temps, loin des tourments de son cœur et de son âme. Il en venait même à considérer sous un angle positif son actuelle relation avec Atem… Inconsciemment, il serra entre ses doigts ceux de la jeune fille.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« C'est déjà fait », laissa-t-il échapper.

Et il n'éprouva aucune gêne ni aucune horreur devant cet aveu qu'il n'aurait jamais accordé à qui que ce soit par le passé, en tant que cet homme que tout un chacun redoutait, réputé pour sa froideur, son arrogance, sa prétention et son génie… pour son contrôle parfait sur sa vie. Il ne se rendit compte de la souffrance qu'une telle vie trop parfaite lui faisait endurer que lorsque Serenity, émue par les larmes qu'elle voyait glisser sur ses joues, le prit dans ses bras. Sans réfléchir, il rechercha d'instinct son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans son cou en laissant toute cette faiblesse qu'il avait tant honnie se déverser, capable, à présent, de l'accepter.

Deux chevaux les attendaient à l'extérieur, alertes. Couverts par la discrétion de l'hôtel, que Seto avait réussi à acheter quelques minutes auparavant, ils n'avaient pas été suivis par les quelques journalistes qui patientaient dans le hall, attendant de pouvoir intercepter le futur époux de l'hospitalisée. A cette simple perspective, Seto grogna. Que les journalistes le poursuivent pour les dernières innovations de sa société, voire pour le scandale pesant à son sujet, était une chose qu'ils s'intéressent à sa vie privée en était une autre. Il avait déjà fort à faire seul pour ne pas avoir à gérer en plus la curiosité malsaine du grand public.

« Grimpe », ordonna Serenity en attrapant les rênes de sa monture.

La question était : comment ? Seto n'avait jamais fait attention à la méthode qu'employait Anera pour monter sur le dos de Cataracte, tant il avait l'habitude de la voir faire un tel geste. Avec attention, il observa Serenity rassembler les rênes au-dessus de l'encolure de son cheval, glisser un pied dans l'étrier gauche et se hisser sur le dos de l'animal d'un bond souple. Bon… Avec circonspection, il s'approcha de sa propre monture, rassembla également les rênes, puis… sans savoir comment, il se retrouva en selle, les pieds dans les étriers, une rêne dans chaque main, et un sentiment puissant de liberté nouant ses entrailles.

_Fais-lui confiance_, murmura l'écho de sa propre voix, étrangement enfiévrée.

Dieux, il ne s'y ferait jamais.

.*.

Lorsqu'il descendit de cheval, ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous lui tant elles tremblaient se rattrapant de justesse à la selle, il s'appuya contre le flanc de l'animal qui se campa sur ses quatre jambes pour le soutenir, marquant cependant sa désapprobation d'un bref ronflement. A côté de lui, Serenity glissa à terre, parfaitement à l'aise et les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux brillants. Elle flatta l'encolure de sa monture, passant les rênes par-dessus l'encolure, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Ca s'est bien passé, non ? »

Seto lui envoya un regard sombre qui la fit sourire, bien loin de chercher à lui plaire comme la majorité du monde désirant s'attirer ses faveurs. Elle était si naturelle qu'elle en était communicative, et qu'il ne pu que s'étonner, une fois de plus, de lui rendre son sourire malgré toute son inquiétude et ses préoccupations – et ses haut-le-cœur que lui laissait sa toute première et tumultueuse chevauchée.

« Au moins, l'un de nous était heureux », répondit-il en se redressant, toujours accroché à la selle de son cheval.

« Probablement. Kisara aimait chevaucher avec Seth. »

_Oui_… Il n'avait pu que le constater durant leur trajet.

Ils auraient pu se contenter d'un chemin au pas, tranquillement, certes plus long mais moins éprouvant pour lui qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de monter à cheval par le passé, s'ils n'avaient pas été repérés à la sortie de l'hôtel. A peine une journaliste s'était-elle aperçue de leur présence que Serenity avait ordonné à son cheval de prendre le galop, justifiant son initiative et complétant la raison de leur voyage à cheval en expliquant qu'ainsi, ils pourraient prendre des chemins que les journalistes ne sauraient emprunté. Sauf que, une fois les animaux lancés au galop, impossible de les arrêter, même après avoir disparu des écrans radars de leurs poursuivants : qu'il s'agisse de Seth ou de Kisara, ni l'un ni l'autre, qui s'étaient répandus dans leurs veines, n'avaient voulu s'arrêter. Aussi, aidé de Seth, Seto avait dû chercher à se maintenir à cheval plutôt que de profiter de la balade.

Du bout des rênes, ils menèrent les chevaux aux écuries, où un palefrenier prit, sans un mot, le relai. Il y régnait un silence de mort même les animaux n'osaient faire un bruit, bougeant à peine dans leurs boxes où seule la paille bruissait sous leurs sabots. Au fond, l'indicateur sonore régulier d'un monitoring renforçait l'atmosphère pesante un frisson dévala l'échine de Seto, tandis qu'une vague gelée chassait le léger bien-être et la sérénité que Serenity lui avait inspiré ces derniers instants. C'était Cataracte qui se trouvait au fond des écuries, inconscient, l'âme plongée ailleurs que dans leur réalité.

« Avec Sheryl, nous nous relayons pour le veiller, la nuit », commenta Serenity à mi-voix. « On ne sait pas comment il va se comporter. »

_Comment veux-tu que je le sache, nous n'avons jamais essayé pour voir_. Même Seth ignorait ce qui allait se produire, malgré toutes les capacités dont il semble doté. Aussi impuissants les uns que les autres…

« Atem doit t'attendre », déclara finalement Serenity d'une voix plus assurée – ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il constata qu'elle s'était laissée emportée par l'inquiétude au souvenir de Cataracte.

Il hocha la tête, bien qu'elle fût incapable de le voir pour avoir déjà tourné les talons en direction de la sortie. Lui emboîtant le pas, il ressortit dans l'air crépusculaire encore chaud, quand il s'aperçut qu'un détail lui avait échappé lorsqu'ils étaient venus rendre les chevaux : une berline se tenait dans l'ombre creusée de la villa, rutilante sous la poussière du désert. En premier lieu, Seto supposa qu'il s'agissait de la voiture de Pegasus, mais Serenity démentit sa vision des choses :

« Des gens ont débarqué et se sont précipités sur Pegasus », fit-elle en avisant elle aussi la voiture. « Ils avaient l'air… très affectés par les derniers évènements. »

Deux choses : cette façon qu'avait Serenity de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, lui répondant sans même qu'il ne pose de questions, le déstabilisait profondément, lui rappelant à certains égards cette manie agaçante qu'avait Anera de prédire à l'avance ses réactions, et il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle pouvait bien entendre par là. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs, semblait circonspecte sur l'identité et les véritables motivations de ces étrangers. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard avant de reprendre leur chemin, pénétrant dans la villa dont les couloirs offrirent une fraîcheur plus que bienvenue après cette folle chevauchée dans un paysage désertique.

« Sa chambre est à l'étage », indiqua la jeune femme en pointant du doigt un escalier. « La villa est composée de trois ailes. Celle-ci contient nos appartements, l'aile centrale les parties communes – salon, salle à manger, bibliothèque – et la dernière aile comprend les écuries au rez-de-chaussée et d'autres chambres qu'on n'a pas eu le droit d'occuper. »

Seto ignorait la raison pour laquelle Serenity lui précisait tout cela. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait s'installer dans les locaux : il n'avait pas besoin de rencontrer qui que ce soit dans cette villa pour comprendre qu'il n'y était pas le bienvenu, d'autant plus depuis que Pegasus lui-même lui avait interdit l'accès à la chambre d'hôpital de son amie. Cependant, il ne lui demanda pas d'en venir au fait, et la laisser continuer tandis qu'elle le dirigeait à l'étage.

Une porte avait été arrachée de ses gonds. Bien qu'elle ait disparu, le trou béant qu'elle avait laissé semblait aspirer dans la pièce à moitié rangée toutes les bonnes ondes pour les dévorer, ne laissant derrière qu'une atmosphère oppressante, accentuée par les traces de sang encore apparentes sur le parquet du couloir, absorbé par le bois avant qu'on prenne la peine de le nettoyer. Seto eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul, tandis que Serenity fixait d'un regard presque possédé les traces sur le sol. Elle sembla s'arracher tant bien que mal de ses souvenirs quand elle lui désigna une porte.

« Il est là, normalement. Je te ramènerais à ton hôtel quand vous aurez fini. »

Cela sonnait davantage comme l'exécution d'un ordre qui lui avait été donné qu'une décision prise sur sa propre initiative. Atem avait-il donc si peu envie de le voir ? Dans ce cas… la situation devait vraiment être désespérée, pour qu'il accepte tout de même une rencontre.

Dédaignant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les vestiges des évènements de la veille, il s'approcha de la porte que Serenity lui avait désignée et frappa. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir l'autorisation d'entrer.

La chambre était baignée par la lumière crépusculaire du couchant, se déversant par la fenêtre largement ouverte qui ne laissait filtrer aucun filet d'air susceptible d'atténuer la chaleur de la pièce. Pourtant, Atem ne semblait pas pour autant importuné par la température ambiante : assis contre la tête de son lit, genoux relevés, il observait l'extérieur d'un œil éteint. A l'entrée de Seto, il ne tourna pas la tête dans sa direction. Posé là, il semblait plus désabusé comme jamais le jeune homme ne l'avait vu auparavant. Sans faire grand cas du manque d'attention de son ex amant, Seto ferma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa au battant.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas trouvés dans la même pièce sans se fusiller du regard ? Sans chercher à s'insulter, à se détruire ?

« Tu sais… », commença Atem après quelques instants de silence. « Je commence à croire que Pegasus n'a pas tort. »

« A propos de ? »

« Qu'on soit responsables de ce qui est arrivé hier. »

Seto ne pu retenir un soupir.

« Aucun de nous deux n'a blessé Anera ou Yûgi. »

« Causalité indirecte… Pegasus a été clair sur le sujet. J'ai même l'impression qu'il a potassé tout exprès le sujet. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De blessures involontaires. »

Atem balaya l'air de sa main d'un air las en secouant la tête.

« Il part sans cesse du postulat que si nous étions restés ensemble… ou si nous avions tout simplement bien voulu « nous rendre à l'évidence », comme il dit, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, Bakura serait peut-être déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne… l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Qu'il ait pu être insultant envers toi est une chose, mais moi, il m'aimait bien, jusqu'à présent. »

Seto reçut la remarque comme une flèche en plein cœur mais ne broncha pas. Il savait qu'il avait raison : un rien était susceptible de retourner Pegasus contre lui, mais ce dernier avait toujours fortement apprécié Atem. Pour qu'il retourne ainsi sa veste à son égard témoignait suffisamment de la gravité de la situation actuelle, et sans doute s'y retrouvait-il mieux qu'eux. S'il y avait bien un indicateur de facteur de crise à prendre en compte, c'était bien le comportement de Pegasus à leur égard. Si Seto avait appris une chose, c'était qu'il n'agissait jamais sans une excellente raison, ses actions fussent-elles dangereuses.

« On ne peut pas laisser faire ça, Seto. »

Il tiqua. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où Atem l'avait appelé par son prénom, laissant toute la place possible aux nombreuses fois où il lui avait craché du Kaiba à la figure. Se décollant de la porte, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à l'autre extrémité, le plus loin possible d'Atem, lequel ne bougea pas plus que lorsqu'il était entré dans sa chambre.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais, n'est-ce pas ? », fit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

L'ancien Pharaon ne lui répondit pas, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Question purement rhétorique, l'un comme l'autre sentait que s'ils ne le faisaient pas maintenant, ils n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de le faire, et qu'ils en crèveraient, si ce n'était pas d'autre chose. Seto n'était que trop conscient que ce qu'il ressentait encore pour Atem était réciproque au même degré, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait désormais plus aucune issue de ce côté-là ils s'étaient trop brisés mutuellement pour repenser construire quelque chose dessus, en dépit de tous leurs efforts, de la puissance de leurs sentiments, condamnés à souffrir à cause de leur fierté. Comme aucun des deux ne reprenait la parole, il finit par se résoudre à briser le silence, en lui posant la question dont Anera lui avait demandé s'il en connaissait la réponse, bien avant que tout ne dégénère. Relevant la tête, il le dévisagea.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? »

Pour la première fois, Atem esquissa un mouvement. Leurs regards se croisèrent, aussi éteints et désabusés l'un que l'autre.

« On joue cartes sur table, pas vrai ? », demanda l'ancien Pharaon.

Seto hocha la tête Atem l'observa quelques secondes, conservant son silence, puis son regard se perdit quelque part, lentement.

« Tu n'as jamais cessé de nous insulter. De m'insulter. Le mépris que tu éprouvais à l'égard de mes croyances, de ma certitude d'appartenir au passé plus qu'au présent, me transperçait chaque jour plus douloureusement, alors que j'avais tout mis entre parenthèses pour te… faciliter la vie. Toi, tu n'as jamais changé dans ton attitude générale… Tu ne m'as pas accepté pleinement. Au bout d'un moment, je n'ai tout simplement plus supporté. »

Il haussa les épaules, fataliste.

« Avec ça, tu continuais à te soumettre à cette espèce de jalousie qui venait encore et encore ronger mes forces. J'en pouvais plus de te combattre comme ça, de te voir t'énerver, de me… détester de continuer à te vaincre. A croire que tu ne m'as invité à vivre au Manoir uniquement pour que tu puisses m'avoir sous la main chaque fois que tu serais pris de l'envie de me vaincre… »

Et à mesure qu'Atem avançait dans toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à quitter le Manoir en courant, Seto s'effondrait davantage alors que, toute barrière tombée, il recevait ses paroles comme autant de gifles douloureuses. Il n'en contredit aucune, les prenant comme argent comptant, pas parce qu'il était épuisé, seulement… parce qu'il lui devait bien ça. _Leur _devait bien ça.

« Je suis désolé… », murmura-t-il.

C'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais cessé de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui faire sentir à quel point ce qu'il racontait, en chœur avec ses amis, lui inspirait le plus profond mépris, de même qu'il n'avait jamais bridé ce sentiment belliqueux qu'il éprouvait à son égard sur le terrain de Duel de Monstres, en dépit de ses sentiments. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte des blessures que cela causait à Atem. Il n'avait jamais rien vu que cette idée de la victoire sur le Maître des Jeux… Bon sang.

Il se sentait mal. Horriblement mal.

Il éprouva le sentiment urgent et irrépressible de trouver le regard d'Atem. Pour quelle raison, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais quelle qu'elle soit, elle mourut lorsqu'il surprit l'éclat d'une larme sur la joue de l'ancien Pharaon sous un rayon tardif. En l'espace d'une seconde à peine, il se retrouva contre la tête de lit, son ex amant abandonné dans ses bras, se raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses doigts crispés sur ses manches avec une force insoupçonnée, son visage enfoui dans sa chemise lui donnait l'impression qu'il s'était battu jusqu'à la mort contre ses démons, jusqu'à trouver au tout dernier instant, alors que tout espoir était perdu, un mince salut pour qu'il puisse respirer… évacuer.

Par instinct, Seto se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en silence, les lèvres contre la chevelure de son ex amant dont les larmes s'écoulaient en silence. Combien de temps restèrent-ils l'un contre l'autre ? Une question qui n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de Seto, profondément bouleversé par la détresse d'Atem. Il serait resté toute la nuit si c'était nécessaire.

Il serait resté toute sa vie.

Mais les larmes d'Atem finirent par se tarir, et l'ancien Pharaon finit par se redresser, effaçant les dernières traces humides de son visage. A l'extérieur, le cuivre du crépuscule s'était assombri et faiblissait devant les ténèbres laissées par le soleil déclinant. En silence, ils contemplèrent de concert la nuit couvrir l'Egypte si Atem s'était détaché de Seto, leurs mains, posées sur le lit, n'avaient pas su se quitter.

« J'ai fait des erreurs », finit par déclarer Seto. « Et je… je m'en excuse. »

« Tu vas te marier. »

_Je ne suis pas gay. Dans le cas contraire, Anera et moi-même ne serions pas plongés dans les préparatifs de notre mariage. _Oui, c'était ce qu'il avait déclaré. Et c'était certainement ce qui les avait définitivement éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Au fond, n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Aucun d'entre eux n'allait courir le risque de se compliquer la vie, au point d'en souffrir chaque minute sous les regards pesants et les questions incessantes. Lorsqu'ils avaient été ensemble, il avait toujours fait attention de ne pas laisser passer un seul indice pouvant trahir sa réelle attirance, pour son propre bien comme pour la sécurité d'Atem. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé être le plus juste. Quoiqu'on en dise, qu'importe l'engouement qu'emportait le sujet de l'homosexualité, le phénomène en lui-même n'était pas compris. Ce n'était encore que de la fiction, et ce n'était accepté que si cela restait de la fiction. C'était beau si rien n'était avéré. C'était héroïque si cela restait à la surface, à la simple acceptation de ses préférences. Mais quand cela allait plus loin… Oui, quand deux hommes manifestaient leurs sentiments en place publique, ils étaient hués, harcelés.

Et pour eux, c'était pire encore. Ils étaient connus. Ils devaient être rivaux. Il avait une réputation, et Atem la sienne…

« C'est mieux ainsi », finit-il par dire en lâchant la main d'Atem, se levant. « Personne ne doutera plus jamais de notre orientation, ils nous foutront la paix… Tu seras plus en sécurité. Je ne te ferais plus souffrir. »

« Mais en m'imposant ça, tu me fais déjà souffrir. »

Seto observa le dos d'Atem, puis contourna le lit et vint s'agenouiller devant lui. L'ancien Pharaon se glissa jusqu'au bord du lit, mit ses mains en coupe sous le menton du jeune PDG et se pencha. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent Seto, posant ses mains sur les genoux de l'ancien Pharaon, ferma les yeux afin de faire abstraction de l'univers extérieur pour ne se concentrer que sur les sensations que lui procurait la proximité d'Atem, la chaleur qui se distillait dans ses veines pour se répandre dans son corps glacé depuis leur rupture. Il sembla revivre l'espace de cet instant, et voulut plus, bien plus l'une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et appuya légèrement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour inciter Atem à aller jusqu'au bout.

Un bonheur transcendant, un amour insoumis. Leur ardeur se traduisit par la tendresse infinie qu'ils s'échangèrent, respectant l'autre avec une rare révérence tandis que leurs âmes mutilées s'éveillaient faiblement, ranimées par le témoignage de leur affection profonde dont ils s'étaient privés pendant si longtemps. Seto avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu auparavant, jamais vraiment bu, jamais vraiment mangé, jamais vraiment dormi. Il n'avait été que cette ombre de lui-même qu'Anera n'avait eu de cesse de lui reprocher. Dieu qu'elle avait eu raison. Dieu qu'Atem lui avait manqué.

Atem était tout pour lui.

Pourtant, pour eux, pour Atem, il allait devoir se souvenir, pour le restant de sa vie, de cet ultime baiser que l'ancien Pharaon savait aussi le dernier. Il savoura l'intégralité des sentiments que l'homme qu'il aimait lui faisait parvenir du plus profond de son être par ce baiser, ce seul baiser puissant, tendre, profond. A regrets, ils durent se séparer, essoufflés mais si tranquilles, si sereins pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, si en paix avec eux-mêmes qu'ils n'auraient pas souhaité mieux. Seto appuya son front contre celui d'Atem.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il.

Et il se rendit compte que c'était la toute première fois qu'il le lui disait. Atem se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, en proie à la déferlante émotionnelle qui s'empara soudainement de lui à ces mots.

« L'un de nous doit être raisonnable », déclara-t-il faiblement, au prix d'un gros effort pour maîtriser sa voix.

« Et faire son choix entre la peste et le choléra », compléta Seto alors qu'il se souvenait devant quels choix ils se trouvaient.

Ce fut Atem qui rompit le contact. Se dégageant des mains de Seto, il recula sur le matelas et rejoignit la tête de lit. Son regard le fuyait.

« Un cul-de-sac », dit Atem, les genoux remontés contre son torse. « Ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons… y arriver. C'est trop compliqué… C'est trop difficile. »

« Et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Comme par le passé. »

Cette mention arracha un regard dubitatif à Atem. Seto en aurait presque ri.

« Le Pharaon et le Prêtre, cachés par la Reine… Elle joue le même rôle aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas… que ce soit pire que ce que je suis capable de t'infliger. »

« Je doute qu'il puisse exister quelque chose de pire… mais c'est ta décision, et la mienne est de continuer à avancer. »

_Je t'ai fait trop mal pendant que nous étions ensemble pour que tu m'accordes une autre chance… Tu es terrifié par la souffrance que je serais capable de t'infliger de nouveau en dépit des sentiments que tu nourris envers moi_, songea-t-il d'instinct.

Et il savait tout aussi bien qu'il avait raison, et ça le tuait de savoir que sa décision était de sa faute, que si Atem n'insistait pas pour le faire changer d'avis, pour l'inciter à réessayer, c'était de sa faute. _Les erreurs, on les fait à deux_, comme dirait Anera, mais en l'occurrence, il était seul face à son égoïsme. Atem n'était pas étranger à toutes ses blessures, il avait lui-même participé à sa torture, comme lui, lui avait renvoyé l'ascenseur. Cependant, à l'origine, c'était lui. Et sur le coup, il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre. Tout était fini, désormais.

Tout.

Avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, après lui avoir promis de travailler avec lui sans poser de questions ou critiquer ses hypothèses afin d'éradiquer Bakura et sa menace, Atem lui avait attrapé la main et embrassé une dernière fois. Une toute dernière fois, à laquelle Seto avait lui-même mis fin. Encore un peu plus, et il n'aurait jamais pu réussir à respecter sa propre décision. Alors, Atem lui glissa sa propre et succincte déclaration à l'oreille, mettant un terme définitif à leur histoire. Ils s'aimeraient comme des amants maudits pour le restant de leurs jours, et cette constatation, frappant Seto avec la force de l'évidence, le déprima complètement.

Il avait été maudit depuis sa naissance. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Seth, afin de se défouler sur le véritable responsable du fiasco de sa vie sentimentale, qui le mènerait sans doute à sa propre perte.

.*.

« Seto. »

Sa voix n'avait rien d'agressif elle l'avait salué comme elle aurait constaté que le temps avait viré au gris. Comment avait-elle deviné qu'il s'agissait de lui alors qu'elle n'avait pas détourné le regard de l'extérieur sombre qu'elle fixait, lointaine, au travers d'une fenêtre donnant sur la cour, il n'en savait rien. La villa était étrangement conçue : de l'extérieur, on n'entrait jamais dans une pièce à proprement parler, pénétrant dans un couloir, lequel donnait par la suite accès aux différentes pièces. Tout du moins, c'était le cas concernant ce bâtiment latéral pour ce qui était du bâtiment principal, Seto n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds.

Sheryl était appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la tête posée contre le cadre de la fenêtre. Son regard vert translucide avait perdu l'éclat de malice et d'intelligence qu'il lui avait connu lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, devenu terne et voilé par l'attente interminable dans la plus totale impuissance. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, un brin de paille était encore pris dans un nœud son teint, sous la lumière jaune du plafonnier, était pâle. Sa chemise blanche était chiffonnée, son pantalon d'équitation maculé de poussière. Elle semblait complètement épuisée.

Un rai de lumière transperça soudainement la fenêtre, balaya brièvement le couloir, éblouissant au passage Seto qui se protégea les yeux par réflexe. Il jura alors que son champ de vision se teintait de vert chaque fois que son regard se déplaçait. Quand l'agression visuelle s'estompa, il rouvrit les yeux et constata que Sheryl n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu, continuant de contempler d'un air absent l'extérieur devenu complètement sombre. La nuit tombait vite en Egypte.

« Ils sont enfin partis », finit-elle par déclarer.

Machinalement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, rabattant ses mèches en arrière le brin de paille tomba au sol. Seto s'approcha, observa par la fenêtre et constata que des feux arrières s'éloignaient dans la nuit les portes de la villa se refermèrent lourdement derrière leur passage.

« Qui était-ce ? », demanda-t-il, se souvenant de la berline rutilante qu'ils avaient croisée en arrivant.

« Les propriétaires de la villa », lui répondit une voix grave et posée par trop familière.

Seto se retourna brusquement pour voir arriver Maximilien Pegasus qui, derrière son expression fermée et contrôlée, ne savait pas cacher sa fatigue perceptible. Des cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux aussi éteints que ceux de Sheryl, comme si toute sa force, toute sa hargne, toute sa haine envers le jeune PDG s'étaient épuisées à mesure que lui-même perdait l'énergie de les supporter, de les subir. D'un pas mesuré, comme à son habitude, il s'approcha d'eux et s'arrêta aux côtés de la jeune femme qui l'observa quelques secondes, avant de reporter une nouvelle fois son regard vers l'extérieur.

« Je vais voir Serenity », dit-elle.

Aucun des deux hommes ne protesta, et ils attendirent qu'elle se fût enfoncée dans les ténèbres de la cour pour se regarder de nouveau. Seto éprouva alors un élan de sympathie pour cet homme qu'il avait détesté plus qu'à son tour pour ne jamais avoir à manifester son respect et cette crainte révérencieuse qu'il éprouvait à son égard, cet homme qui avait fait d'un jeu une véritable institution, qui avait planté son entreprise et était devenu l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde. Quoiqu'on en dise, Seto n'était pas encore arrivé à ce niveau-là, et sans doute était-ce là une des raisons pour laquelle il se battait pour prouver sa valeur aux yeux de Pegasus plus qu'aux yeux du reste du monde.

Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait à personne, pas même à Atem.

« Les propriétaires ? », répéta-t-il, trouvant plus sûr de se concentrer sur un sujet en apparence inoffensif.

« Nous avons vendu… Anera a vendu la villa, l'année dernière. »

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur sujet à aborder. Pour autant, parler de quelque chose tel que la vente de l'habitation, même si cela incluait sa fille inconsciente, sembla le soulager d'un quelconque poids, certainement celui de l'inquiétude, car il enchaîna :

« Quand j'étais dans le coma, elle a connu des difficultés financières, et nous n'avions plus l'utilité de cet endroit, puisque j'avais ce que je voulais et qu'elle ne voulait plus remettre les pieds en Egypte à mesure qu'elle comprenait que son passé se répétait. Ca lui a permit de se maintenir à flots le temps pour Tessa et elle de remonter l'entreprise. »

« Ce qui explique que je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle pendant si longtemps. »

« Aussi parce qu'elle voulait vous laisser tous les deux. »

Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Pegasus, fallait-il que le sujet de la conversation glisse sur sa relation passée avec Atem ? Par bonheur, l'ancien PDG ne semblait pas d'humeur à approfondir le sujet.

« Ils nous l'ont gracieusement prêtée quand nous leur avons demandé cette faveur. Ils nous apprécient beaucoup… peut-être trop. »

Ce qui voulait tout dire. Seto n'avait pas connu beaucoup de personnes riches, mais les rares qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer au cours des soirées mondaines où son père l'avait traîné, plus jeune, lui avait laissé un désagréable souvenir. Des gens dégoulinant d'hypocrisie qui venait s'inquiéter de petits riens auprès d'autres personnes aussi puissants financièrement, presque pour en retirer la satisfaction de ne pas souffrir des mêmes problèmes pour se sentir supérieurs. Ou d'autres qui, sous prétexte d'un lien fort imaginaire les unissant, accourraient au moindre problème, une compassion épuisante sous le bras, noyant de paroles sensées réconfortantes et assurant de leur soutien avec un zèle embarrassant. Ils étaient proprement envahissants, et c'était sans doute cela que Pegasus n'avait pas l'air de supporter chez ces riches propriétaires.

« Tu passeras la nuit ici », déclara soudainement l'ancien PDG en tournant les talons.

« Pardon ? », fit Seto, pris de court.

Il s'était tellement attendu à ne pas être le bienvenu dans cette villa, Serenity le lui avait suggéré lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle le ramènerait à l'hôtel. Tous les amis d'Atem lui avait si bien fait sentir leur antipathie et leur dégoût à son égard qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé un instant pouvoir partager le même toit qu'eux, surtout si ce toit appartenait à Pegasus lui-même. Auparavant, il aurait pu y prétendre, mais plus légitimement depuis qu'il le considérait comme le véritable responsable de l'hospitalisation de sa fille. Certes, il s'agissait davantage d'un ordre que d'une proposition, et qui semblait dicté par un impératif plutôt que par une volonté libre, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, Seto aurait pensé que Pegasus l'aurait foutu dehors même si un ouragan s'abattait sur la région. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être surpris.

« La nuit est tombée, Serenity est épuisée, et personne d'autre ne voudra te ramener. De plus, demain, Isis accompagne Atem dans les tombeaux. »

S'arrêtant, Pegasus se tourna vers Seto il fut transpercé par son regard soudainement acéré.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à y aller avec eux. »

Seto hocha difficilement la tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été ferré comme un poisson, que ce soit par Pegasus que par le déroulement anormal de sa vie ces derniers temps. Quoiqu'on en dise, le temps des choix avait touché à sa fin pour le plus jeune PDG mondial.

.*.

L'avantage de savoir manipuler le Royaume des Ombres était de pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs et ses créatures pour défier les lois humaines. Le seul inconvénient était que cela lui demandait une certaine force physique qu'il n'était pas certain de conserver intacte jusqu'à l'affrontement final s'il continuait à abuser de ses ressources. Son cœur cognait encore contre sa poitrine et sa gorge s'enflammait toujours à chaque respiration alors que Bakura quittait le port de Domino à la faveur de l'ombre de la nuit.

Le voyage avait été long et avait éprouvé son Magicien des Ténèbres à maintenir la bulle protectrice autour du Roc de la Vallée des Brumes qu'il avait chevauché de l'Egypte jusqu'au Japon, un ancien de ses partisans en leur temps qui avait été tué pendant la grande bataille, fusionnant par la même occasion avec sa créature qui, par la suite, avait été attrapée puis scellée par les soins de Seth sur les injonctions de la Reine. Comme une fois tous les mois, il était débarrassé, et sûr de ne pas l'avoir dans ses pattes avant cinq jours au moins, de Laotep, coincé au Royaume des Duellistes afin de rétablir l'équilibre des forces dans son corps, d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait été blessé par une petite déchirure sur sa carte de monstre. Au moins était-il assuré qu'il ne quitterait pas prématurément son monde particulier pour se mettre davantage en travers de ses plans par pure vengeance personnelle.

Bakura consulta une nouvelle fois l'adresse qu'il tenait dans sa main son cœur se serra de même que sa main se referma sur le papier. Elle le haïrait pour ce qu'il comptait faire, mais serait sans doute moins furieuse que s'il s'en était pris directement à son frère. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire, actuellement ? Elle était clouée dans un lit d'hôpital dont, au fond, il ne savait même pas s'il allait s'en sortir. Et… même s'il s'obligeait à prendre de la distance, il n'arrivait pas à oublier sa paternité récemment découverte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'élança dans le dédale de rues de Domino, en prenant soin de rester à la fois naturel et sur ses gardes, afin d'être sûr de ne croiser personne qui soit susceptible de le reconnaître.

Fort heureusement, les rues étaient quasiment désertes, et l'orage qui menaçait à l'horizon incitait les derniers badauds à presser le pas pour rentrer chez eux, sans faire attention à ceux qu'ils croisaient sur leur passage. Son objectif en vue, Bakura fila, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour vérifier le nom des rues, une seule idée en tête qui, étrangement, n'avait rien à voir avec ce pour quoi il était né. Enfin, ce pour quoi il pensait être né. Au coin de la rue, il s'arrêta, secoua la tête, s'exhortant à la concentration sur le but de sa visite au Japon, sur ce qui l'avait conduit une fois de plus à braver ses limites humaines en demandant l'aide du Royaume des Ombres. Quand il fut plus ou moins convaincu qu'il n'était pas venu par complaisance ou caprice personnel, il tourna à l'angle. Et se figea.

L'appartement était en flammes.

Sur le trottoir s'agitaient les médecins du SAMU et les pompiers, les lances à eau à plein régime dirigées vers les fenêtres crachant de longues langues de feu meurtrières. L'immeuble avait été vidé de tous ses résidents, agglutinés derrière une zone de sécurité instaurée par les professionnels des secours, qui serrant les pans de sa robe de chambre autour de sa taille, qui trépignant nerveusement en s'inquiétant pour ses biens. De sa place, Bakura parcourut la foule présente des yeux, mais ne trouva aucun des deux hommes à qui il était venu ravir ses proies. Du moins, jusqu'à l'instant où l'un d'eux, typé oriental avec sa peau caramel s'harmonisant doucement avec l'argent de ses cheveux, surgit soudainement, les yeux écarquillés par la panique et le souffle court. L'un des pompiers dû le ceinturer pour l'empêcher de passer la zone de sécurité, mais ne pu retenir le hurlement désespéré de Marek :

« BAKURA ! »

Il savait que ce n'était pas à lui qu'était destinée toute l'âme de l'homme en détresse, tremblant et se débattant pour passer malgré le danger dont il avait forcément connaissance de son entreprise, mais Bakura ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Ce hurlement avait été si plein, si profond que même lui ne pouvait pas y rester insensible. Marek ne laissait rien en doute : c'était sa vie qui était peut-être en train de partir en flammes.

Deux pompiers sortirent en trébuchant de l'immeuble tandis que les autres continuaient de lutter contre le feu, un homme évanoui accroché à leurs épaules. Sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait plus le retenir et qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de raisons désormais de l'empêcher de passer, l'homme qui retenait Marek relâcha sa prise et l'égyptien se précipita vers Bakura, que l'on installait sur un brancard. Sûr de rester inaperçu en se mêlant à la foule, et surtout parce que Marek serait désormais trop occupé par autre chose pour remarquer sa présence, le Roi des Voleurs s'approcha avec réserve et se fondit parmi les riverains il entendait Marek adresser des paroles rassurantes sur un ton immensément soulagé à l'homme qui partageait sa vie, tandis que les membres du SAMU essayaient de l'écarter pour le transporter au plus vite à l'hôpital. Et, comme si leur intervention l'avait arraché d'une dimension parallèle pour le ramener dans leur réalité, le visage de Marek, que Bakura distinguait distinctement, se tordit de nouveau dans une expression qui ne présageait rien de bon. D'un mouvement vif, il se tourna vers le plus proche pompier, l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda d'un ton empressé :

« Et les enfants ? Où sont les enfants ? Il y avait des enfants dans mon appartement ! »

Et tandis que Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs, sentait la gelure de la terreur s'insinuer en lui, l'homme répondit à Marek :

« Des enfants ? Nous n'avons… »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Un sourd craquement tonna dans la rue : le toit s'effondra sur le derrière étage de l'immeuble, où était situé l'appartement calciné, emportant dans sa course l'avant-dernier étage ainsi que les espoirs de retrouver Alexandre et Arcanan, les enfants d'un an et demi et trois ans que Maximilien Pegasus était venu confier au couple avant de partir précipitamment pour l'Egypte rejoindre sa fille qui avait été blessée la nuit dernière.


End file.
